A Past Reminder
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl with connections to Jen's past comes to the agency? How will her appearance affect the red-headed Director? And more importantly, what can this teenager do to the relationships between the agents of NCIS? Spoilers 3-5
1. Fiona Evelyn Shepard

Inspiration time! This is thanks, unknowingly, to my best friend.

I'm dedicating this to her, and her battle with depression. I'm so proud of her, and I'm waiting patiently for her to come home.

This is slightly AU, and you'll understand as you read. Hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think in your reviews!

* * *

NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard could not remember a time that she had been more bored. Sitting in a four hour long meeting in MTAC with SecNav hadn't been the way she'd been planning on spending her morning, to say the least. She'd been in her study until well after midnight, reading case files, and hadn't climbed into bed until two, and her alarm had gone off at five thirty like every morning.

She stepped out of MTAC, files in hand, and clicked across the catwalk, glancing briefly at the bullpen below. She smiled when she noticed her favorite team below, doing anything but working.

Tony was reclining in his chair, grinning widely at Ziva, who sat at her own desk, shaking her head at whatever he had said. Tim was typing something on his computer, bent over his keyboard, ignoring the other members of his team. And Jethro was silently watching his team, no doubt enjoying the bantering and bickering, even if his face said another story. A teenaged girl sat in a chair near Jethro, which both surprised and confused her. She'd find out eventually, so she decided to forget about it for now. She shook her head before heading into her office, nodding at Cynthia before opening the door to her office. She walked over to her desk, putting the files on her desk and sitting down.

She'd just put her head on her desk when her door slammed against the wall. She groaned before lifting her head to glare at the man standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Director, I tried…" Cynthia stood in the doorway, nervously biting her lip.

"It's alright Cynthia, I understand. Special Agent Gibbs doesn't understand the word 'No'." Jenny said, her green eyes flashing as her gaze moved from her assistant to Jethro. Cynthia nodded before closing the door behind her.

"Now, is there a specific reason you decided to slam my door open, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Well, Director, you have someone that is looking for you. She's been in the bullpen for over an hour." Jethro said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her.

"Jethro, you easily could have just sent her in. There was no need to abuse my door." Jenny said, sitting up and straightening her suit jacket.

"Well, it's a little complicated Jen. It's too hard to explain. Fiona, come on in." Jethro said, ignoring the look Jenny sent him when he used her nickname.

Jenny's office door opened, and the teenaged girl from the bullpen walked in hesitantly. She swept her long chestnut off of her shoulder, straightening her blue sweater over her crisp, white oxford button down. She wiped a hand on her jeans before stepping forward.

"Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs. You and your team kept me well entertained." The teenager smiled at Jethro, who, to Jenny's amazement, smiled back.

"It was my pleasure. Although Tony seemed to like you quite a lot."

"Well, Tony is too preoccupied trying to get Ziva to notice him." Fiona smiled before turning back to Jenny. She bit her lip, apparently nervous, although Jenny couldn't understand why. She took a deep breath before starting to speak. "My name is Fiona Evelyn Shepard. I was born April 16, 1994. My mother's name is Jessica Catherine Shepard. Two weeks ago, she passed away, putting me in the care of my only surviving relative, who just so happens to be my godmother and only aunt. So, hi, Aunt Jenny. I'm your niece slash goddaughter."

Jenny stared at the girl, shocked, for a few moments. The unbelievable words floated around in her brain. Jess had been alive? She'd had a daughter? She'd passed away? What the hell had her twin done?

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro stood by the door, dumbfounded. When Fiona had walked into the bullpen, looking for Jenny, he'd assumed that she was the daughter of a friend or an aspect to another case. But her niece? He hadn't even known she had a sister let alone been an aunt. He studied Jenny, noting the way her green eyes flared with a sort of recognition as she scanned the girl.

Jenny took in the girl, with her glossy, chestnut colored hair that fell to mid-back, her intelligent green eyes. She was petite, and carried herself in a graceful way. She had their father's nose, Jess's mouth, and she had the Shepard fair skin, her nose sprinkled with freckles. She looked put-together, with her button down and sweater with her jeans and blue satin flats, and she was pretty, with Jess present in her features. Jenny knew this girl was telling the truth, and that's what made it so hard to believe. She sighed, rubbing her face.

She looked up and met Fiona's worried gaze, softening a little. The girl had just lost her mother and was just now meeting her only aunt.

"Well, there is obviously a lot that needs to be explained. Are there papers I need to sign, Fiona?"

Fiona nodded, and extracted a small packet of papers from her Vera Bradley tote and handed them to Jenny silently. Jenny slid on her reading glasses and looked over the papers, signing where needed. She handed the documents back to Fiona, and her smile was returned hesitantly. She stood up and walked over to the girl, touching her arm lightly. Jenny looked up, finally meeting Jethro's burning gaze.

"You will never leave me alone until you know everything Jethro, so stop by tonight. Bring Chinese. You like Chinese, right Fiona?" Jenny said, turning back to the teen. Fiona nodded, adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Jenny noticed the circles under the girl's eyes and the way she kept blinking. "I'll see you tonight Jethro."

"Bye Jen, Fiona." he said as he walked out, closing the door softly.

Jenny guided Fiona to the couch in her office and sat her down.

"You look exhausted Fiona."

"Flying from London will do that to a person." Fiona said, smiling.

"Really, London? Jess always wanted to go to England." Jenny said quietly, smiling at the memory of her sister.

"Yeah, Mom loved it." Fiona said, her eyes becoming a little bit brighter as she talked about her mom.

"If you're really tired, you can feel free take a nap here. I'll most likely be reading case reports, answering emails or phone calls. Hopefully I'm not called into another meeting. I just had to spend four hours talking to my boss, and I'd really rather not go through that again. So, just let me know if you need anything." Jenny said.

"Thanks Aunt Jenny. It is okay that I call you that, right? Or do you not want me to?" Fiona looked suddenly worried.

"Aunt Jenny is fine Fiona." Jenny said, laughing a little. She brushed a strand of stray hair off of Fiona's face, tucking it gently behind her ear. The girl sighed as she leaned her head against Jenny's hand, sighing as her eyes closed. Jenny's throat closed up and she struggled to breath around the knot in her chest. She pressed a gentle kiss to the teen's forehead before wrapping her into a hug.

Fiona burrowed into the warm hug, which reminded her of her mom's. With her mom gone, she hadn't been hugged like this in over two weeks, and she missed it. Aunt Jenny was identical to Mom, with the fiery curls and the sharp green eyes.

Jenny hugged the girl, attempting to control the tears that were threatening to overflow. She never would have imagined she'd be holding a teenaged girl in her arms. Fiona was truly her mother's daughter, Jenny could see that. After a few long moments, she pulled away, and saw the sleep in her niece's eyes.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here."

Fiona nodded drowsily before lowering her head onto a pillow. Jenny watched her for a few more moments, smiling as she stroked her dark hair. She stood slowly, being careful not to disrupt Fiona. She walked to her desk, sitting in the chair. Her thoughts raced, and questions filled her head. She just couldn't believe that Jess had been alive all these years.

She hadn't seen her twin sister in over sixteen years. Right after graduating from college she's broken off all contact with Jenny and their father. All attempts to find her had been in vain, and eventually they'd both given up. Obviously, Jess had not wanted to be found.

To think that she had had a niece all this time. Jenny had always wanted a niece or nephew to spoil rotten, seeing as how her job was not exactly child-friendly, and there was really no chance of her having children. She wished Jess had trusted her with the knowledge of Fiona; Jenny would have loved to have watched Fiona grow up, to be there for all her milestones.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Jenny looked up in surprise to meet Jethro's gaze. He was standing next to her, looking down at her. She blushed slightly, secretly enjoying the heat his hand generated.

"Are you here for a reason Jethro or are you just trying to look down my shirt?"

"I saw down your shirt earlier. I'm here to see if you're okay."

Jenny flushed at his words. God, she could not _believe_ he still did that to her.

"Jethro, I'm fine. Just slightly shocked to discover that my sister had indeed been alive all these years, and didn't fall off the face of the earth like I had assumed when she stopped contacting me sixteen years ago. Hopefully, Fiona will be able to explain everything tonight. Is six too early for you?"

"Six should be fine, if my boss is okay with it." Jethro replied, a smirk on his face.

"Well, bring Chinese and bourbon and she should let you off of the hook." Jenny said, a coy smile on her lips.

"Easy enough." Jethro said. He glanced at Fiona's sleeping form. "She seems like a good kid. The team likes her. They don't know that she's your niece, Jen. I thought I'd let you tell them, if you wanted."

Jenny met Jethro's gaze gratefully. She had so much on her mind at the moment, she hadn't even thought about the team. She wanted to get to know her niece herself before properly introducing her to the team. Jethro was another matter entirely, however. He already knew so much about her, and he already knew enough to bug her until her knew everything, so she was just going to let him in now. Her sister's voice rang through her head, telling her otherwise. _You just want him there Jenny. You want his support, his presence. You want him Jenny. You still love him, don't even try and deny it. I know you Jenny, as much as you hate to admit it. Jenny, it's about time you faced the music, and you know it._

Jenny shook her head slightly, dispersing the voice before rubbing her face. Jethro was still staring at her, his blue eyes studying her silently.

"I'm fine Jethro. Really."

"I don't agree Jenny. But alright, have it your way. I'll see you tonight."

He left without another word, once again treating her door like a door. Jenny shook her head, smiling. He knew how to read her too well. She was glad he was being so helpful in all of this; she was a mess right now and his Gibbs-ness was quite honestly keeping her sane.

She stood, fixing the wrinkles in her slacks before striding over to the door. She stuck her head out of the door, looking for Cynthia.

"Do you think you can send for lunch, Cynthia? Two salads and two Sprites?"

"Of course, Director."

"Thanks Cynthia."

Jenny closed the door again and turned towards her desk. She sat down and started to compose a new email to the Director of the FBI, apologizing, once again, for the behavior of a certain agent during a recent case. She had just sent it when Fiona began to stir, sitting up slowly and running a hand across her face sleepily. She met her aunt's gaze and smiled brightly.

"Feel better?"

"Much. I needed a nap. Do you have a bathroom in here, Aunt Jenny?"

"Right through that door."

"Thanks."

Fiona grabbed her bag before walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She set her bag down and couldn't help smiling. She'd been so nervous, coming to meet her aunt for the first time, and to tell her that she was her new legal guardian.

Her aunt was amazing. She was pretty, and cool, and she seemed funny. She was a lot like Mom, Fiona couldn't help noticing. It made her slightly sad, to think about her mom. She couldn't believe it had been a full two weeks.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She walked towards the mirror, and pulled a brush out of her bag, running it through her long locks, smoothing the sleep-rumpled strands. When she was satisfied, she dug around in her bag, triumphantly pulling out a stick of concealer minutes later. She covered the dark circles under her eyes, and when she was pleased with her appearance, she stuck the make-up back in her bag.

She walked back into her aunt's office, surprised to see it empty. She sat on the couch and decided to organize her bag. She dumped the contents out beside her, sorting through the items. She put the magazines from the airport, the uneaten chocolate bar, her make-up kit, her brush, glasses case, and her Ipod back in the bag neatly, before opening her journal.

She'd always been a writer, and today had been full of things to write about. She finished her entry and placed the notebook back in her bag before taking the charm bracelet near her thigh and putting it on, admiring the charms.

There were the ballet slippers, because she was a dancer, music notes because she played piano and flute, her birthstone, a diamond, and a locket that contained a picture of her and her mom. The bracelet had been a gift from her mom when she'd turned fifteen. It had been her favorite gift; she'd been eyeing it for months. She smiled, remembering the look on her mom's face as she'd watched her daughter open the present.

Finally, Fiona opened her current book, leaning back against the pillows. She'd started Wuthering Heights about a month ago, when her mom had told her she should start it. She actually loved it; it may be dark, and not all that happy, but it was the undercurrent of love that got to her.

She was still reading when the door opened, and Aunt Jenny and Agent Gibbs walked in, lunch bags in hand. Her aunt was laughing at something Gibbs had said, and he was smirking. Fiona rolled her eyes at the two of them. They acted like teenagers, the two of them. Her aunt most definitely had a crush on him; but Fiona knew it was more than that. Her aunt had much deeper feelings than a silly crush on Gibbs, but Fiona couldn't figure it out. Oh well, she'd figure it out soon enough. She put her book back in her bag before turning to the two, who were setting lunch up on the table near the couch.

"I got salad and Sprite Fiona, I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what you like to eat."

"Salad and Sprite is fine Aunt Jenny. Hi, Special Agent Gibbs, nice to see you again."

"You can just call me Gibbs, Fiona. I'm sure you'll hear lots about me; I tend to get on your aunt's nerves a little." Gibbs said, smirking in her aunt's direction.

"A little? Jethro, pissing off the FBI every other day is not generally classified as 'a little'." Aunt Jenny said, turning to meet Gibbs' gaze. He glared lightly before responding.

"Oh, I just like to piss Tobias off, you know that. And you're good at clearing things up. You always were."

As soon as he had said it, Fiona watched both adults' faces go softer, their eyes meeting and never leaving each others. After a few moments, Aunt Jenny shook her head, sending her red curls flying. She turned to Fiona, her green eyes still soft with remembrance.

"Hungry?"

Fiona nodded, and grabbed a plastic container of Caesar salad and a bottle of soda. Her aunt and Gibbs followed suit, and everyone was eating quietly when Gibbs' cell went off. He effortlessly put the phone to his ear, waiting for the caller to speak.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"I've got something, Gibbs!"

Fiona heard a happy woman's voice through the phone, and Gibbs shut the phone, standing up.

"I'll see you two later. Abby has something on the case."

"Bye Gibbs!" Fiona said, waving at him.

Aunt Jenny shook her head at her, the corners of her mouth pulling up slightly. Fiona simply smiled at her before taking a bite of her salad. They continued eating silently until her aunt broke the silence.

"Tell me about yourself."

Fiona looked up, a little startled, but smiled.

"Well, I'll be sixteen in a few months, my favorite color is light blue, English is my favorite subject, I've been dancing ballet since I was five, I play the flute and the piano, my best friend's name is Elizabeth and I've known her since we were seven. I prefer vanilla ice cream to chocolate, white chocolate is delicious, I like to watch crime dramas on television, I have a crush on Richard Gere, and my authors are Sarah Dessen, J.K. Rowling, or Laurie Halse Anderson. My favorite movies are Nights in Rodanthe and Shall We Dance?. I love to read and I journal religiously. I talk a lot, do pretty well in school, and I can't sing to save my life. I want to learn how to play the guitar so that I can play 'Here Without You' at my mom's gravestone next year. Um I think I covered all the bases." Fiona said, meeting her aunt's gaze, surprised by the emotion of it. "Aunt Jenny?"

"That's, well I think that that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. I'll be more than willing to help you Fiona. And I'm glad you told me everything; I can't wait to get to know you even better." Aunt Jenny smiled at her before standing and walking over to her desk, grabbing a briefcase and putting a few files inside. "I'm taking the rest of the day off; my house isn't exactly set up for another person living in it. Are you ready to go?"

Fiona nodded and grabbed her bag, putting in on her shoulder. She followed her aunt out of the office and smiled at her assistant. They walked into the elevator, Aunt Jenny looking at the team in the bullpen below and smiling to herself. Once they were in the lift, her aunt turned to her.

"Do you have other stuff with you? Suitcases, boxes?"

"They're kind of already at your house." Fiona said sheepishly. Her aunt raised an eyebrow, remaining silent. Fiona pulled a gold key out of her pocket, showing it to her aunt. "Mom still had it. I didn't know if it would still work, but to my great surprise it did."

Aunt Jenny simply smiled and shook her head.

"I haven't gotten around to changing the locks, as you can tell."

"Yeah, I got that." Fiona replied laughing.

"Well, let's go get you some furniture; I'm sure you'd like to sleep in a bed tonight and not on a couch." Aunt Jenny said, stepping off of the lift and into the parking lot.

"But Aunt Jenny, how will we set it up?" Fiona asked, confused.

"That's what Gibbs is for." her aunt said, a wicked smile on her face.

They reached the car and got in, Aunt Jenny quickly speeding off of the lot. Fiona smiled to herself and shook her head. She was most definitely going to enjoy living with her aunt, she was sure.

* * *

So? What do you think? Let me know, I love checking my email and seeing all of your reviews!!


	2. Stay

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I don't think I've ever had so many people put an alert on a story before! I'm glad you guys like this story, and I hope you like this chapter! And thematically, this takes place sometime after Model Behavior (except Jenny didn't cut her hair), so she doesn't know about Kelly and Shannon yet.

* * *

Jenny pulled into her driveway, the backseat and trunk of her car filled with shopping bags. As soon as she had parked, Fiona hopped out, going to the trunk and popping it open. She grabbed as many bags as she could handle and started inside, once again struck by how elegant the townhouse was.

She and her aunt had gone shopping for a bed, which had been both entertaining and exhausting. They'd also picked out a desk, a swivel chair, a dresser, and a bookshelf. The furniture store was bringing the desk and bookshelf over tomorrow with their truck, but Aunt Jenny was dead-set on Gibbs putting her bed together. Fiona giggled quietly at the thought, loving the idea of Gibbs attempting to figure out how to put a bed together.

She set her bags by the stairs, and her aunt was close behind her. They'd stopped home so that Aunt Jenny could change out of her work attire, and into something more casual. The dark wash jeans and white cotton sweater looked good on her, and Fiona smiled at her. Her aunt returned the smile before beckoning for her to follow her with the bags.

She led her upstairs and stopped in front of one of the doors towards the end of the hall. She opened the door and walked inside, Fiona following close behind.

The room was a pale yellow color, and pretty bare. There were several of Degas' paintings of ballerinas, and Fiona was drawn into the room. She stared in wonder at it; it was almost identical to the room she and her mom had made in London. She looked at her aunt, who had an amused smile on her face.

"This was your mom's room when we were younger. She loved dance just as much as you do, I'm sure. She was obsessed with Degas' paintings, and my dad was more than happy to indulge her." Aunt Jenny said, shaking her head at the memories. "I was thinking this could be your room, if you wanted."

"Really?" Fiona asked, excitement starting to bubble up in her stomach. When her aunt nodded, Fiona ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you Aunt Jenny! This is so cool; I always wanted to see Mom's old room. You know, in our flat in London, Mom made my room look like this a little."

"I'm sure she did. She loved this room. The bathroom has a pair of ballet slippers in it that she nailed to the wall. She found them at a garage sale and fell in love with them." she stopped when she saw the shocked look on her niece's face. "What?"

"There's a private bathroom in here?"

"Um, yes, there's one in every room."

"I swear, you are the coolest aunt ever. And it's not just the house. You're really cool Aunt Jenny."

Jenny shook her head at Fiona, embarrassed. She couldn't believe her niece; who knew a sixteen year old could be so down to earth?  
"I'm not that cool Fiona. I'm just me."

Fiona knew that it was futile to try and get her aunt to see herself through Fiona's eyes, so she simply rolled her eyes. She grabbed her aunt's hand, pulling her back downstairs and out to the car, to finish unloading.

They finally got everything inside, and into Fiona's new room. Her two suitcases and all of the boxes she'd brought with her were there as well, and she and her aunt were sorting through the contents.

Jenny was looking through one of the boxes when she stumbled across a photo album. She pulled it out and opened it, seeing all of the pictures of Jess and Fiona inside. Fiona looked up when she heard silence from her aunt's area. She saw the photo album and smiled sadly. Those were all of her memories, all she had left of her mom.

She walked over and sat down next to her aunt. Aunt Jenny spread the album on the ground in front of them, and silently started flipping through the picture, taking in every little detail.

There were pictures of when Fiona was an infant, and they progressed through the years. Fiona, dressed in a tutu, looking like she was about five or six, holding a bouquet of roses. A ten-year-old Fiona stood with Jess, holding a flute in front of a school bulletin board. The next picture surprised her. Fiona looked like she was about twelve years old, had braces, glasses, and her hair was shoulder-length. She was standing straight as a stick, next to a tall man who Fiona bore a slight resemblance to. Her posture suggested that she didn't want to be near the man, yet Jenny got the feeling that he was her father. His hand was on her shoulder, and he had a genuine smile on his face. Fiona's smile was strained, and her eyes carried a distant look in them, like she wanted to be anywhere but in that photo.

Jenny looked up at her niece, waiting for an explanation. Fiona blew out a deep breath, her eyes closed, before opening them again to meet her aunt's stare. As their emerald gazes met, Fiona met relief. Her aunt wouldn't judge her, and that was a breath of fresh air compared to how her life had been for the past fifteen years.

"My father and I weren't that close. He traveled for business a lot, so he wasn't really home all that much. He decided to drop by at an award ceremony at my school when I was in sixth grade. He left that night for a four week business trip in Spain. I was a lot closer to Mom." Fiona explained, shrugging her shoulders every once in a while.

Jenny listened to Fiona, and felt a stab of sadness. Jenny and Jess had always been close to their father. After their mother's death when they were thirteen, their dad had been their only family. It seemed like Fiona's father hadn't been around all that much. Jenny touched her niece's shoulder lightly in comfort, and Fiona rested her head on Jenny's shoulder. After a few long moments of silence, Fiona lifted her head up, and Jenny was shocked to see tears in her green eyes.

"Fiona honey what's wrong?"

"I miss my mom." Fiona sobbed, burying her face back in her aunt's shoulder. Jenny's breath caught in her throat, and she rubbed Fiona's shoulder. She rested her head on top of her niece's and closed her eyes against her own tears.

"I know you do sweetie. I miss her too."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

About two hours later, Jenny had Fiona's head in her lap and was softly stroking her hair. Fiona had cried herself out, and fallen asleep. Jenny watched her niece's sleeping face, the way her lips twitched up every once in a while. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, and tear tracks gleamed slightly in the lightly.

Her niece's admission had really struck a chord. Her sister's death really hadn't hit her as hard as it might have if it had been years ago. After sixteen years of no contact, Jess hadn't been in the forefront of her mind. She had her own life to live, and she couldn't worry about a sister that had decided she wanted nothing to do with her family.

The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Did she have no emotions at all? Her sister was dead. Her own tears had started then, and she'd just held Fiona and let her cry herself out.

She had expected something like this to happen, she just hadn't known when. She remembered what Jess had been like after their mother had died. It had been a full three weeks after the funeral before Jess had let her emotions out and just cried. The nightmares hadn't been far behind, and those had frightened Jenny more than the crying.

She glanced at her watch, surprised by the time. How was it already five thirty? Jenny shook her head, and extracted herself from Fiona carefully, grabbing a few sweatshirts and putting them under her niece's head. She stood up and stretched, her back aching from sitting on the floor for so long.

She walked out of the door, leaving the door open a crack before going to her bedroom. She looked in the mirror, pleased that her eyes weren't as puffy as she thought they might be. She brushed some foundation under and around her eyes, concealing the redness, and applied a small amount of mascara. She sighed, and went back into the hallway, carefully opening the door.

Fiona was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her dark hair was tangled and cascading down her shoulders. She stood carefully, wincing slightly as a hand went up to her temple. She turned and caught sight of her aunt watching her, smiling hesitantly. Jenny smiled at her and walked over, pulling her into a tight hug. Fiona relaxed into the embrace, sighing quietly. Jenny pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenny. I needed that." Fiona said hesitantly. Aunt Jenny simply nodded and smiled encouragingly. "Do you have any ibuprofen lying around here by any chance? My head is killing me."

"I'm pretty sure I have some in my medicine cabinet. I'll go grab it, and you can head downstairs into the kitchen. Glasses are in the cabinet by the sink. I think I have juice in the fridge, or you can have water from the sink. Whatever you prefer."

"Thanks Aunt Jenny. Are my eyes terrible? They always get so red and puffy after I cry." Fiona said.

"Fiona, it doesn't matter if your eyes are red. It's perfectly understandable. Just put a little concealer on and you'll be fine." Aunt Jenny said, coming over and running a comforting hand through her long waves. Fiona leaned into the gentle touch, warmth spreading through her for the first time in two weeks. She smiled at her aunt before heading downstairs, into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and turned towards the fridge. She grabbed a carton of orange juice, filling the glass and taking a sip, enjoying the tangy taste.

She turned when she heard her aunt's footsteps coming up behind her. She gratefully took the pills from Aunt Jenny's hand, swallowing them with a sip of orange juice. She sighed, and quickly finished her drink.

"Do I have time for a shower? Or should I just get into some clean clothes?"

"If you want to take a shower, feel free. Jethro should be here in about a half an hour, but he can wait for you to finish. Go get clean, I know flying isn't the most pleasant thing in the world."

"Okay. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"Wasn't about to leave."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro pulled into his driveway, already calling the Chinese take-out place he and Jenny liked. He finished placing the order and headed into his house, throwing his phone and keys on the counter before going upstairs to change. He traded his slacks for jeans and pulled on a clean black t-shirt he didn't even know he owned. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon from his basement and after grabbing his phone and keys, walked back out to his car.

Fifteen minutes later, he was walking out of the Chinese restaurant, food in hand. He drove quickly to Jenny's, the food perfuming his car. After reaching the townhouse, he stepped out and walked to Jenny's door, food in hand. He knocked, and soon enough the door was opening, Jenny smiling up at him.

"Hello Jethro. That smells delicious; you can put it right in the kitchen. Fiona is up in the shower, and she should be down in a little while." Jenny said over her shoulder as she led him into the kitchen, where he set the food and alcohol down on the counter.

His eyes slid over Jenny's body, his mouth going slightly dry. It had been years since he'd seen her in anything but the formal work attire he saw her in now. Her jeans clung to her curves, showcasing her hips, and her sweater curved with her body attractively. He stopped his thought process there. She'd said no, and he had to respect what she wanted. It killed him a little, seeing her like this and yet knowing that he couldn't do anything. He grabbed the bourbon, opening it swiftly and pouring it into two waiting glasses. He handed one to Jenny before taking a deep drink of his own. He enjoyed the burn of the bourbon as it traveled down his throat, momentarily distracting him.

He looked up and met Jenny's gaze, finding amusement in the emerald green orbs. He smirked at her before starting to pull cartons out of the bag, placing them on the counter. Jenny walked over to a cabinet and pulled out three plates, setting them next to the food. She leaned against the counter, watching him silently. She tilted her head, her crimson curls cascading down one shoulder as she took another sip of bourbon, her ruby lips parted over her glass. God he really needed to stop thinking like this around her.

"Are you going to say anything, Jethro? Or are we going with the strong and silent technique?"

"You know me Jen. A man of few words."

"Yeah. You never did talk much. Much more of the physical persuasion." Jenny said, tilting an eyebrow up at him, her green eyes flashing. Jethro met her gaze, slightly surprised by her blunt reference to their affair. Jenny flushed as she realized how her words had been construed, and she had just opened her mouth to object when they heard a throat being cleared. They both turned towards the sound, and their gazes fell on an amused looking Fiona. Her hair was in a loose and it spilled over her shoulder, and she had on a pair of black yoga pants with a long-sleeved t-shirt, proclaiming a dance competition.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I personally am starving."

Jenny flushed, shooting a look at her niece before turning back towards the counter, grabbing a plate and offering it to Fiona. She took it and began filling her plate, turning towards the fridge and filling her glass with more orange juice. Jenny and Jethro soon had their food, and Jenny gestured towards the dining room.

After they were seated and had started eating, Jenny looked at Fiona expectantly. Fiona looked up from twirling her lo mein noodles, meeting the green and blue gazes resting on her. She smiled brightly before placing her fork in her mouth, enjoying the slightly disappointed looks that crossed the adults' faces.

"Can I eat before you two interrogate me? My story should probably be told in a slightly more comfortable setting than your dining room table, Aunt Jenny."

"Whatever you want, Fiona. It's your story to tell." Jenny said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Aunt Jenny. I promise, I won't keep you two in suspense for too much longer."

The two adults simply smiled at her before turning to their own food. The group ate in silence, punctuated by Jenny asking Jethro questions about the case they had just closed up, and his gruff responses.

Fiona noticed that Gibbs didn't look at her aunt for very long; he sent her short looks that conveyed a deep emotion she couldn't place. It was kind of sad, because they way her aunt looked at him when she thought no one was looking displayed that she felt the same way. God she needed to learn about their history!

They finished eating, and after the plates had been cleared away, Fiona led the two into her aunt's living room. She sat on the sofa, beckoning for her aunt to join her, and Gibbs sat on a chair that was situated about a foot from Aunt Jenny's end of the couch. Fiona took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before meeting both of their curious gazes.

"I'm going to start in the beginning, before I was born. You might know a little bit of this already, but for Gibbs' sake and for my story's sake, I'm going to start there." After receiving nods from both of them she continued. "Her senior year of college, my mom met a guy by the name of Vincent Mozarelli." She paused when she heard a sharp intake of breath, and she looked up. Gibbs' face was a mixture of shock and confusion, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Mozarelli, as in, _the_ Mozarelli family?" he asked, his brilliant blue irises trained on her face. She nodded minutely, and his mouth dropped. Aunt Jenny looked between them, utterly confused.

"What am I missing?"

"About a year before you joined, they were part of a huge case with the FBI. One of my first encounters with Fornell. The Mozarelli family is…well, I'll let Fiona explain."

Fiona smiled at him gratefully, regaining her train of thought.

"Vincent charmed his way into Mom's heart. His big brown eyes, his thick brown hair, and his chiseled Italian face had her head over heels for him. He had money, but never really told her how he got it. She fell in love with him, and he proposed to her a week before graduate, to which she happily accepted. She told me that she'd just found out she was pregnant, but she insisted that that had nothing to do with her decision. Little did she know that her dream wedding wasn't exactly going to go as she had planned. Vince swept her away to his Italian villa, where she was surrounded by his five older brothers, his parents, and various aunts, uncles, and cousins. She then discovered where, exactly, Vincent had gotten his money." With that Fiona met Gibbs' gaze, holding the stare as she continued. "The Mozarelli family was an enormous part of the Italian mob. The case you were talking about, Gibbs, involved Vincent's cousin, Joseph, and the work he and his partner did in Quantico. By the time Mom realized how deep she was in, it was too late. Vincent made her cut off all contact with her family and friends; he moved all of her possessions to Italy. He had by that time discovered she was pregnant with me, and that just sweetened the deal for him. If I was a boy, he had another member for the mob. He married her two months after he moved her to Europe. I was born six months later, and to Vincent's disappointment, I was a girl. Then, when I was about eight months old, Mom got a serious infection. The doctors tried everything, but they caught it too late. Mom couldn't have any more children. Vincent blamed her, of course, and he could never be proud of me. I was a girl after all. Girls didn't join in the family business. Mom did everything for me. Dad was almost never home, always traveling to his houses in the Caribbean, or France, or some other exotic place. Mom was the one taking me to ballet, kissing my cuts and bruises, teaching me to ride a bike. She was there for every meltdown, every nightmare. She was at every birthday, every band concert. It was almost like I didn't have a father. My friends didn't question it; Liz and Maria were really the only ones who knew the whole story."

Fiona took a breath, letting her words sink in. Aunt Jenny was holding her hand comfortingly, and she ran a hand through her hair soothingly. Gibbs watched her, his blue gaze soft as he watched her. He twitched a corner of his mouth up when he met her gaze, and she realized that was his version of a smile. She returned it with a gentle smile before continuing.

"When I was thirteen, my father was killed in a car crash. He was driving to the airport, about to fly to California to meet with a few of his cousins. I hadn't seen him in about six months. In total honesty, I really didn't feel all that sad. I mean it was there, don't get me wrong. He was my dad, yes, but I didn't really know him." Fiona looked up, meeting her aunt's emotion-filled gaze. "Does that make me a horrible person? That I didn't cry at my dad's funeral?" Both Aunt Jenny and Gibbs shook their heads, and she smiled sadly, before continuing on with her story.

"Three days after Dad's funeral, Mom packed our bags, and we moved to London. Mom changed both of our last names back to Shepard, and we settled in England. I loved it; the people, the culture. Mom even started taking a few night courses at a community college. She wanted to become a guidance counselor so that she could help teenagers that were in dangerous relationships and situations. We'd been there about seven or eight months when she got hit with a bombshell. Mom got diagnosed with breast cancer." Fiona paused, swallowing heavily against the tears now threatening to overflow. Aunt Jenny squeezed her hand gently, letting her know she was there. Fiona took a deep breath before going on. "Mom fought the cancer for ten months, and she came home, cancer-free, on my fourteenth birthday. I remember thinking about how that was the best birthday present anyone could have given me. Giving me my mom back. She was in remission for about three months before it came back. It was so much worse this time. The cancer had spread, moving to her lungs and liver. She'd always told me about you, and she'd been planning on coming home when she got sick. That upset her more than actually being sick, the fact that she wouldn't get to see you again. You were one of her heroes, Aunt Jenny."

Aunt Jenny looked up, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She smiled a watery smile, tucking a strand of Fiona's hair behind her ear.

"Jess was my best friend. She was my hero when we were younger. We helped each other after our mom died." Gibbs had his eyes trained on her aunt, a softness in the way he gazed at her, and Fiona could tell that all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her. She sighed quietly, catching their attention before continuing.

"Mom fought as hard as she could, but the cancer had spread too far, claimed too much. Being in that hospital after was suffocating. I ran home, even though it was raining. I remember just sitting on my mom's bed, holding one of her shirts in my hand because that was the only way I could still smell her. Social Services sent someone to stay with me until the funeral. She helped me box up everything I needed, and all of our other stuff is in a storage facility about five or six miles from here. We had a small funeral, basically me, Liz, and a few of Mom's friends she'd met at college and her job. Then, I flew here, to meet you."

Fiona held her breath, biting her lip as she looked at Aunt Jenny and Gibbs, awaiting their reaction. Her aunt simply pulled her into a hug, letting Fiona bury her face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Fiona. I am so sorry." Jenny said into her niece's hair. Fiona's story was heartbreaking, and Jenny could not believe everything that her niece had been through in her short life. Jess's life had been taken from her by this Vince guy, and if he weren't dead, Jenny would have done everything in her power to get him here and give him the interrogation from hell.

Fiona relaxed into the hug for a few seconds before pulling away. She looked at Gibbs, who looked like he either wanted to hug her or punch someone in the face.

"Did my aunt happen to tell you how you'll be spending the rest of your evening by any chance, Gibbs?" Fiona said, breaking the silence. Gibbs looked at Aunt Jenny, raising an eyebrow as he smirked slightly.

"No, she did not inform me. Care to enlighten me Jen?"

"You will be putting Fiona's bed frame together. You're good with your hands." Jenny said, turning her piercing green gaze on Gibbs as she cocked up an eyebrow. Her insinuation was clear, and for once she didn't care. Gibbs remained silent, a memory of Paris running through his mind.

"Well, I might as well get started. Lead the way you two."

Fiona got up and started towards the stairs, Aunt Jenny and Gibbs close behind. She guided them to the room, and stepped inside, moving a few boxes so that there was more space for the bed. Gibbs stepped into the room, and Fiona turned to say something witty when she noticed his eyes. Pain flashed through his eyes briefly, and it stopped her cold. Why would seeing this room hurt him? She stood still, confusion swirling through her, but she decided not to say anything just yet.

Jethro walked into the room and his heart throbbed painfully. The ballerinas and the bright yellow color of the walls reminded him of Kelly, and he closed his eyes against the memory of her in her pink leotard, walking through the door after her lesson, her tiny face breaking out into a smile when she saw him. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, thankful that Jenny and Fiona hadn't noticed anything. He looked at the daunting task of putting together the bed, and he internally groaned.

"Jen, you are aware that I sand my boat right? I don't put metal bed frames together."

"We believe in you Gibbs. You can do it!" Fiona said, grinning widely at him. Jenny merely smirked at him, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Gibbs shook his head at them before turning towards the bed. He had to do this right, or he'd never hear the end of it.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Two and a half hours later, Gibbs was studying his handiwork, quite proud of himself. The bed was put together, the mattress in place, and Fiona was lying on the bed. It hadn't fallen apart, and Jenny and Fiona had both mockingly congratulated him on his accomplishment.

Jenny was currently leaning against the doorframe, a glass of bourbon in her hand. She was observing Jethro, and his ease around Fiona. She smiled as she took another sip of her drink, and as Fiona started to laugh, Jenny's smile widened. Her niece may not have had the easiest life, but Jenny was determined that as long as Fiona was under her care, she would be happy.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed that Jethro was beside her, and she jumped when he placed his hand on her arm.

"It's getting late. I should probably go."

Jenny was surprised by how much she didn't want him to leave. She met his gaze, falling into the deep blue depths.

"It's a Friday night Jethro. Stay."

Jethro was surprised by Jenny. He was under the impression that she didn't want him anymore, yet here she stood, asking him to stay. He didn't know what to do. She might not mean stay like he thought she meant it, or it could simply be the alcohol talking he wasn't sure. Either way, he'd learned a long time ago that he couldn't say no to her big green eyes so his mind was made up. He'd stay, anyway she meant it.

"Alright Jenny. If that's what you want."

* * *

Does it make sense? Is it believable? Tell me what you guys think!

My sister's sixth birthday party was yesterday, and we rented a bounce house. I think that my best friend and I had more fun in it than the eight six-year-olds that were there.


	3. The Best Love Stories

Thank you for all of your reviews! You guys are absolutely spectacular :) This is basically a Jenny and Gibbs chapter, not as much Fiona. And I moved the rating up to M because this chapter gets mature, and there will be upcoming chapters with some mature stuff. Sorry, I probably should have just started at M to be safe, but I didn't. Hope this doesn't upset anyone too much.

Jenny watched Jethro walk down her stairs and into her kitchen to help himself to more bourbon. The overwhelming want for him to stay still held her, and it not only confused her, but it frustrated her.

When she'd taken the job as Director, she'd told herself, no, she had _promised_ herself she wouldn't let Jethro get to her. She had managed to tell him no off the job with a straight face, ignoring the brief flash of pain in his eyes, even though that night, in her room, she hadn't been able to keep a straight face. She'd held her position so far, through all the memories, and looks, and the comments.

But tonight, him, here, in such a different environment, had her resolve cracking. Seeing him in a t-shirt and jeans for the first time in over six years had her breathing slightly heavier, and being in such a casual setting wasn't exactly helping. She walked slowly towards her bedroom, taking another small sip of her bourbon.

She had meant stay like it sounded. She wanted him to stay. It was that simple. These past few months had opened wounds that she had thought had healed, if only partially, years ago. Fiona's story had backed her thoughts. Jess's life had been striped from her, and Jenny was going to put her own life back on track. Tonight gave her the opportunity, and she was going to take the plunge.

She opened the door to her bedroom, leaving it ajar and placing her bourbon on her bedside table before pulling her sweater over her head, throwing it in her hamper. She grabbed a tank shirt out of a dresser drawer and pulled it on. She turned to walk back outside and stopped when she caught sight of Jethro standing in her bedroom doorway. She blushed at first, embarrassed, knowing he'd been watching her. But the way his eyes raked her body, one he already knew so well, stopped her embarrassment, turning it to arousal. She met his intense blue gaze, saw the reflection of she was feeling, and the heat in the pit of her stomach rose, becoming uncomfortable.

Jethro had come upstairs with his bourbon, expecting Jenny to be talking with Fiona or something to that affect. He'd peeked into Fiona's room; his face softening when he saw her asleep on her bed, some music player thing connected to the headphones that were in her ears. He stepped inside, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her, smoothing her dark hair back gently. He swallowed the memories it brought back and carefully extracted the earphones from her, glaring for a moment at the small piece of technology as he looked for an off button. After failing to find it, he set it gently on a box and glanced once more at Fiona, noting the half-smile on her face as she dreamt with a sigh. He exited the room, flicking off the light and closing the door silently behind him. He'd continued down the hall to Jenny's room, and imagine his surprise when he'd walked into her doorway to see her throwing her sweater away, her bare, pale, elegant back to him. His mind had filled in the blanks of what he couldn't see, and memories overtook him. Memories of her underneath him in a hot attic, memories of her rolling them, straddling him, throwing messy curls over her shoulder before leaning over him, memories of lazy days in bed, doing nothing but making love. His body reacted to the thoughts and the memories, and he set his bourbon down on a nearby table. He watched Jenny pull on a tank top and turn towards him, stopping when she noticed him. She flushed, her cheeks flooding red, and she met his gaze. Her eyes turned a forest green as he took a step closer, shutting the door behind him.

Jenny watched as Jethro closed the door and took a step towards her, and she took a step closer as well, closing the gap. He was barely an inch from her, his breath ghosting over her lips. God he smelled good. He still had that perfectly collaborated scent of sawdust, bourbon, and Jamaican blend coffee, and her eyes closed at the familiarity of it.

Jethro lightly traced her face with a fingertip, watching her eyes fall shut as his breath washed over her. A low moan came from the back of her throat as his finger traveled from her face to the long arch of her neck, sliding to the strap of her tank shirt. He took the strap in his fingers, playing with it gently before looking into Jenny's darkened eyes.

Jenny met his cobalt gaze, acutely aware of his fingers near her neck. She knew what came next, but was aware that he had something to say. She nodded slightly, telling him to say it.

"Jen. What did you mean when you asked me to stay?"

"I meant exactly what I said. I want you to stay here, with me, tonight, and every night. Today showed me how short life can be. I won't let my life by something I don't want. I won't let my life have you in it as just my agent. I want to come home to _you_; I want to spend the weekends with _you_. I want _you_ to hold me in your arms; _I_ want to be the one you think about. I want _you_ Jethro."

Jethro listened to her short speech, watching the emotion flicker through her gaze. His eyes fell to her mouth, watching the way she bit her lip, the ruby color of the skin starting to affect him. She stood, watching him as he struggled to remain in control. The attempt was futile, and he soon closed the short distance between them.

As soon as his lips touched hers Jenny's knees became weak. She clutched his shoulders, drawing him into her so that he was pressed up against her. He kissed her hard, tangling his fingers into her thick curls as he pressed her against him, feeling her soft skin under his fingers once more.

Jenny broke the kiss after a few long minutes, her breathing uneven. She met Jethro's gaze, feeling his hot breath spill across her skin as his irregular breathing slowed. His hands drifted to the hem of her tank shirt, dragging the shirt up and carelessly throwing it away, his fingers greedily sweeping across her pale skin, caressing her hip bones and grazing the skin under the waistband of her jeans.

Jenny's head fell back with a moan as he slid his fingers under her waistband, deftly unhooking the button and slowly starting to push the denim down, exposing more and more of her soft, pale skin. Before he could completely get her jeans off, she had her slim hands at the hem of his shirt, speedily pulling it up and over his head and throwing it away, letting her hands fall to his muscular chest, fingertips tracing the planes of his abdomen. He sucked in a breath, feeling his muscles tense as she pressed her nails lightly into his stomach and graced his chest and shoulders with openmouthed kisses.

Jethro finished divesting Jenny of her pants, and she quickly worked his belt free, eagerly getting through the button on his jeans and pulling them down to reveal his cotton boxers. He lifted her up after kicking his jeans away, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and he captured her lips under his once again. He parted her lips easily, their tongues dueling as her hands gripped his shoulders, her hair falling messily across their shoulders. He moved towards the bed, carefully falling forward, leaning over her when they hit the mattress. He lay on top of her, kissing her hungrily.

Jenny felt Jethro pressing against her, and she moaned at the contact. Jethro trailed kisses across her chest, lavishing attention on her breasts, and Jenny cried out softly when his mouth encircled her nipple, his teeth nipping her gently. Her stomach was unbearably hot, and she moaned when Jethro's mouth moved lower, his teeth scraping over her hipbone.

He grabbed a hold of her panties, drawing them down her long legs and tossing them aside. As soon as she was free, she flipped them so she was positioned on top, drawing a smirk from him. She leaned over him, gracing his chest with kisses, her tongue following her lips. She reached his navel, looking up quickly with a smirk when his muscles contracted under her touch. She took hold of his boxers, quickly relieving him of them.

She positioned herself over him, her hips directly over his. Jethro was far from being surprised by the action, and simply enjoyed the view. Jenny gasped slightly when he entered her, and Jethro gave her a moment before thrusting his hips up against hers, eliciting a cry from Jenny. Jenny took his hands and placed them on her hips, digging her fingers into his skin before placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him, her lips demanding as she began to move her hips.

Jethro groaned, thrusting up against her, wanting more, needing more. Jenny was moving too slowly for his liking, and he gripped her arms tightly before flipping them back over. He picked up the pace, one hand above Jenny's head, the other tangled in her messy curls. He kissed her, tasting her as she came closer to the edge. Just when he could feel her coming close, he pulled away, taking in her appearance.

Her face was a soft pink he remembered from Europe, her eyes half-closed, the irises a dark green color, the pupils dilated. Her lips were swollen, and a deep red color, her teeth in her bottom lip as she held in the moans rippling through her body. Her hair was everywhere, the curls framing her face as she moved her hips in rhythm with his.

Her legs gripped him tighter as he moved even quicker; finally pushing her off of the ledge she was clinging to. She came with a soft cry, arching her body against his, and he soon followed. He rolled off of her, hitting the sheets next to Jenny and bringing her body closer to his.

She rested her head on his chest, their breathing slowing together as their bodies cooled. Jenny shivered as the cool air hit her body, and Jethro grabbed the covers, pulling them up over their bodies. Jenny snuggled in closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck as her legs tangled with his.

Jethro wrapped Jenny in his arms, his nose in her hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, tangling a hand in her curls, the soft strands running across his palm. Jenny sighed softly, her lips curling up into a smile.

"I really hope Fiona didn't wake up within the last half an hour."

Jethro snorted, kissing her temple.

"Yeah. Otherwise, your niece is going to be even more scarred."

"That's the last thing she needs." Jenny said with a sigh. Jethro sensed the change in Jenny's emotion, and he pulled back slightly, studying her face. Her green eyes flicked up to his, a sadness in her gaze. Jethro traced her face lightly, comforting her gently.

Jenny rested her head under his chin, wrapping her arms around his, closing her eyes. Today had been long, and she was exhausted. She knew she should talk to Jethro, but she couldn't find the words at the moment. She kissed him one last time, meeting his gentle blue gaze, letting a soft smile grace her face.

"We can talk tomorrow. I promise."

Jethro nodded, kissing her forehead gently before settling back into the pillows, letting Jenny curl up against him. She sighed in contentment, letting sleep claim her.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona woke up slowly the next morning, momentarily confused as to where she was. The events of yesterday replayed in her mind, and she smiled as she pushed back the covers, getting out of the bed. She discovered her Ipod on a box, still playing, and knew that this was Gibbs' doing. She was touched that he had bothered to take the music out of her ears, even if the battery was low. She had been listening to music, and she must have dozed off. He'd even pulled a blanket over her. She was touched by his actions, if not a little confused.

She walked into her bathroom, flicking on the light. She winced when she caught sight of her hair, tangled around her shoulders. She quickly grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, putting it up swiftly in a ponytail and walking back out into her bedroom. She grabbed a sweatshirt and headed downstairs. She wondered if Aunt Jenny was up yet, but answered her question when she heard voices in the kitchen.

Aunt Jenny was at the stove, cooking something in a big pan, and Gibbs, dressed in the same clothes as the day before, leaned against the counter next to her, a cup of coffee in his hand. Aunt Jenny was laughing at something Gibbs has said, and Gibbs had his trademark smirk on his face. They both looked up when she padded into the kitchen, smiling at her.

"Good morning Fiona. Sleep well?" Aunt Jenny asked, flipping a pancake over to cook the other side.

Fiona nodded, filling a glass with orange juice, taking a big sip.

"Morning Aunt Jenny, Gibbs. Thank goodness you can cook Aunt Jenny. Mom was more of a take-out and re-heat kind of a person."

"Jess never did have the patience to wait for food to cook. Whenever Dad left for a trip, she always ordered some form of take-out, or ate peanut butter sandwiches for a week. I never understood how she could still eat them after making them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Aunt Jenny said, shaking her head as she glanced at the pancakes, checking their progress. Satisfied, she flipped a few onto a plate, handing them to Fiona, who accepted them gratefully.

Jenny watched her niece neatly cut the pancakes up, amazed she had the patience. She hadn't wanted to wake her this morning; it was a Saturday, and yesterday had been exhausting.

She had woken up in Jethro's arms, warm and content. Sighing, she'd pulled away, waking Jethro up as she'd left the circle of his arms. He'd looked around, bleary eyed and confused, until his gaze had settled on her, and a smile had crept on his face. He'd pulled her closer, kissing her.

Jethro had woken up this morning, his arms around a warm body, and last night had flashed before his eyes. Jenny had been sitting up, her hair tangled and tumbling around her shoulders. Her green eyes had been that soft, sage green color he remembered, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer, tangling a hand in her curls and kissing her.

Jenny had pulled away after a few moments, her smile mischievous as she bit her lip. He'd raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"What to you say to a long, hot shower?" Jenny had whispered seductively in his ear, her warm breath caressing his neck. He groaned quietly, kissing her neck before practically dragging her into the bathroom, locking the door swiftly behind them.

Jethro watched Jenny as she looked at Fiona, a smile on her face. She looked genuinely happy, like she had in Paris, and he smiled to himself. Jenny should look like that all the time. He'd make it his goal to see her smile like that all the time.

He moved closer to her, a hand coming to rest gently on her lower back, drawing her attention to him. She turned her head towards him, her eyes flicking up to his face. He smiled at her, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear before tracing a finger down her cheek. She turned her face into his hand, sighing quietly.

"I have to go home Jen. I'd really rather not wear the same clothes two days in a row. I'll be right back." he said, reassuring her when her face clouded over as he spoke.

"No, it isn't that. Jethro…just bring clothes for a few days. That way, you don't have to go back and forth between our houses." Jenny said with a shrug, shyly meeting his gaze. He looked back, searching her green eyes for any hesitation or question. He simply saw her honest want for him to stay.

"Jenny, are you sure?"

"I let six years pass me by, Jethro. I won't let another day slip away."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Three hours later, Fiona, Jenny, and Jethro were in her living room, Jenny and Jethro cuddled together on the couch, Fiona lounging on a chair close-by, book in hand.

Jenny had a case file she was looking over while Jethro played with a strand of her hair, winding it and un-winding it around his finger. He pressed a kiss into her hair every so often, causing Jenny to look up at him and smile.

Fiona watched them, smiling to herself. They looked happy, and it made Fiona feel happy. She marked her page in her book and set it aside before catching her aunt's attention.

"What's the story behind you two?" she asked, her curiosity too much to control.

Aunt Jenny looked up at Gibbs, a smile softening her face as she gazed into his blue eyes. She turned back after a few moments, her green eyes bright.

"Let's just say that the best love stories are the ones that never end."

Tell me what you think, I love your reviews!


	4. The Talk

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope that Jenny and Jethro's 'talk' is up to par! There's another little AU moment thrown in here, you'll understand as you read. And I'm not knocking private schools; I attend public school and I always have, so that's all I know. So please, don't bash me on it.

Fiona really didn't want to go to back to school.

The school she had been attending in London had been a generic, public high school with kids from the city, and she hadn't minded it. She'd taken the bus from the flat she and her mom were renting to the school, and done the same on the way home.

In the last few weeks of her mom's illness, she'd fallen behind on her schoolwork, as she'd spent most of her time in the hospital. Her teachers had sent her work, of course, but she hadn't exactly been focusing on how to find the area of a circle, or the heat of fusion of water. She had done most of her homework in the days before the funeral; she'd have done anything to distract herself and not think about her mom.

Aunt Jenny had given her a few schools that she could possibly go to, telling her to look them over and give her an idea of where she wanted to attend. There were three private schools, and a public school in the area. Fiona really didn't want to go to a private school, where uniforms were required and the only way you were accepted was if you had money. So, Roosevelt High School would be where Fiona would spend the next two and a half years.

She bounded down the stairs, skipping happily into the kitchen, where Aunt Jenny and Gibbs were eating some of the leftover Chinese food from last night. They both looked up when she came into the room and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a deep sip. She turned to them and smiled brightly, which they both returned.

"Did you look over the schools?"

Fiona nodded at her aunt's question, taking a seat at the table.

"Roosevelt High."

Aunt Jenny looked slightly surprised by her choice, but didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Isn't that where Tony's nephew goes?" Gibbs asked, taking Aunt Jenny's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. "What's his name, Logan, I think it is. His sister Ashley's kid. I think he's a sophomore there."

"Now that you mention it, I think your right. Yeah, he works in the afternoons sometimes at the agency, delivering mail. He's a nice kid. I mean, Ashley's a single mom, his dad walked out on them when Logan was only two. He's smart though, and Tony brags constantly about his musical talent. He played the piano at the Christmas party last year." Aunt Jenny replied, smiling slightly.

"That was Logan?" Gibbs asked, his interest spiking slightly. Aunt Jenny nodded, and Gibbs looked impressed. "Damn good musician."

"Any chance he'd be willing to show me around?" Fiona asked, only half-joking.

"I can make him." Gibbs offered, meeting her gaze.

"There's no need to threaten him, Jethro." Aunt Jenny said, smacking him playfully. "I'll give Tony a call and ask him if Logan would be willing to be Fiona's tour guide for Monday."

"Thanks Aunt Jenny. It'll be nice to walk into a new school with someone that knows where they're going." Fiona said, sighing slightly at the prospect of going back to school. Shaking her head, she looked up at the two of them. "So, it's a Saturday night. What do you guys generally do for fun?"

Both adults looked away, Aunt Jenny biting her lip, Gibbs staring at the ceiling.

"Um, I uh, generally, um…work." Aunt Jenny said, her nose going pink. Fiona's eyebrows shot up, and her jaw dropped.

"On a Saturday night?! You don't go out, or do something?" Aunt Jenny just bit her lip harder, and Fiona took that as a no. She shook her head in mock dejection, sighing heavily. "I have so much work to do. What about you Gibbs?"

He looked at her impassively for a moment before answering.

"Work on my boat."

"You have a boat?" Fiona's interest was definitely peaked.

"Building one." Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"Like, from scratch?"

"Yeah. From scratch. I even made the wood myself." Gibbs said, his tone mocking her.

"Oh, shut up, you know what I meant." Fiona said, rolling her eyes as she laughed.

"Yes, I am building a boat. At the sanding stage right now."

"I'll have to see this boat sometime, Gibbs. You've sparked my interest."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Gibbs said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Aunt Jenny looked at him, squeezing his fingers gently and bringing them up to her lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Fiona watched them without comment, a soft smile on her face. After a few moments, she stood, hands on her hips.

"Is there a video store around here?"

Both adults nodded, and Fiona's smile widened. She turned and was heading towards the kitchen doorway when she realized they weren't following her. She faced them again, biting her lip.

"Are you guys coming, or not?"

Aunt Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a smirk, and stood, following Fiona. Minutes later, Gibbs was behind the wheel of Aunt Jenny's car, heading in the direction of the video store. He pulled into the parking lot, parking the car and stepping out, stretching his stiff back.

Jenny walked around the front of the car, looking up at the storefront. She rarely stepped into a video store; then again she rarely had time to actually watch a movie. It was a relaxing change of pace, to be in a video store with Jethro and Fiona. Saturdays were generally her day to catch up on paperwork from the week, or to take a bath and go to bed early.

Jethro walked through the store, the bright covers of the videos blurring before his eyes. The last time he had walked through this store it had been eleven years ago. He was leaving in three days, and Kelly had begged Shannon and him to rent a movie that they could all watch together. They'd walked through the store, Shannon holding his hand, her head resting on his shoulder as Kelly ran through the aisles, her auburn hair flying around her shoulders as she came up to them, some princess movie in her hand. He closed his eyes against the memory, taking a deep breath.

Jenny watched Jethro out of the corner of her eye, saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath. She knew that Jethro wasn't all that big on public displays of affection, but she also felt that he needed her support. She walked over to him and slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

Jethro felt Jenny's fingers slide into his and squeeze gently, and he opened his eyes, looking down at her. Her green eyes were soft, and filled with concern. He knew she didn't understand why he was acting like this, but he was grateful that she was there.

He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair and breathing her in, letting her scent chase away the memories. She leaned into him, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before leading him over to where Fiona was browsing through a selection of videos.

Fiona looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her, and smiled to herself when she caught sight of her aunt and Gibbs holding hands. She stood, clutching two videos in her hand, and met Aunt Jenny and Gibbs. They looked at the movies in her hands, and both raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Pick anything good?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I have a horror movie, and a romantic comedy."

At the words romantic comedy, Gibbs' face darkened, and Aunt Jenny laughed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Calm down Gibbs. The romantic movie is for Aunt Jenny and me. I picked the horror movie for you. Ever seen 'The Invasion'?"

"I don't generally watch movies, Fiona. Technology isn't my thing."

"Well, then you'll like this one. And Aunt Jenny, I picked out 'Definitely, Maybe' for us to watch. My friends said that it was really cute. I think we'll like it."

"Sounds good Fiona. Ready to check-out?"

Fiona nodded, and followed Aunt Jenny and Gibbs to the check-out. The acne-covered check-out boy leered at her while he scanned the movies, and Fiona simply looked at Gibbs, who glared at the boy, who instantly became flustered.

"Thank-you-for-your-business-have-a-nice-day." the red-faced teenager mumbled in a single breath, handing them the bag with the movies. Gibbs smirked, looking proud of himself, and wrapped an arm around Aunt Jenny's shoulders, pulling her into his warmth and pressing a kiss to her temple. Aunt Jenny smiled up at him, her green eyes emerald-colored with happiness.

They all got into the car, Jethro starting the car and heading in the direction of Jenny's townhouse. He drove slower than usual, thoughts rolling around in his head. Memories of Kelly and Shannon blended together with thoughts of Jenny and Fiona, and he was confused as to which ones he wanted to hold onto more. He could never forget Shannon and Kelly, not that he would ever want to. They were his family, and he'd always love them. He didn't want to think of Jenny and Fiona as replacements, because they weren't.

He still hadn't straightened out his thoughts by the time he pulled into Jenny's driveway. He could sense Jenny and Fiona watching him carefully, but he couldn't say anything, not yet at least.

He got out of the car, slamming the door slightly harder than necessary. He walked up the steps, opening the door and stepping inside. He threw the keys on the table, walking purposefully into Jenny's study and over to her drinks cabinet, grabbing a crystal tumbler and filling it with bourbon.

Jenny watched Jethro walk inside, knowing something was bothering him. She glanced at Fiona, who wore an expression of confusion mixed with worry on her face. Jenny sent her a comforting smile before getting out of the car herself, shutting the door slowly. Fiona was close behind, and when they entered the house, Jenny sent Fiona upstairs, knowing that Jethro needed her.

She walked into the study, closing the door quietly behind her. Jethro was standing by the desk, staring at the ceiling. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand, and Jenny sighed softly, knowing something was weighing on his mind.

"I guess now would be a good time for that talk."

Jethro glanced at Jenny, standing hesitantly in the doorway, not sure if he'd allow her to come near him. He opened his arms, and Jenny walked into them, resting her head on his chest. She looked up, searching his blue eyes with her green ones.

She pulled him over to the couch, sitting him down next to her, their thighs brushing. She sighed, thinking through what she had to say. She turned slightly, meeting his gaze head on.

"Jess was the only member of my family left after my father's suicide. I should have tried harder to find her. Maybe if I had had more of a will to find her, then I would have been able to spend her last year with her, or her last five years with her. Do you know what it's like to come home to your father's dead body? To have to clean up his blood, and his brains from the floor? In this very room?"

"No, Jenny, I don't. But I do know what it's like to lose everyone you care about in a second. To lose a wife and daughter while at war. To come home to an empty house that still smells like my wife's perfume and that still has toys strewn across the floor. To lose an eight year old daughter that was completely innocent. You tell me why Kelly deserved to die Jen. You tell me why my family was taken from me and I couldn't do a goddamn thing about it!" Jethro said, his voice raw with pain and emotion.

Jenny stared at him, her green eyes wide.

"Jethro…what are you talking about?" she whispered.

"My first wife, Shannon, and my eight year old daughter, Kelly, were killed eleven years ago by a drug dealer Shannon was going to testify against. An NCIS agent was on as their protective duty. He was driving them to Kelly's ballet lesson when he was shot, killing him instantly. Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash. I was at Desert Storm when it happened. I got the news in the field." his voice was rough, and hoarse, and Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she listened. She brought a shaking hand to her face, stifling a sob.

"Oh. Oh Jethro. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jethro met Jenny's tear-filled gaze, and his heart broke a little bit. He brushed her hair from her face, wiping away the tears that kept falling.

"I didn't know how to Jen. I couldn't handle another woman trying to replace them."

"Jethro…I could never do that. They're yours, and they're your memories. I could never take those away." Jenny said, her voice only wavering slightly. She brought a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. "I'm glad you told me."

Jethro rested his forehead against Jenny's, brushing his nose against hers softly.

"Me too." Jethro said honestly, kissing her forehead gently.

Jenny smiled weakly, her face tearstained. She wiped her eyes, slightly embarrassed to be crying. She buried her face in Jethro's chest, hiding in his collar. His hands rubbed up and down her back, comforting her in the best way he could. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pressing his nose into her hair, drinking her in.

Jenny pulled back after a few moments, her eyes slightly red and her face a little pale. She framed Jethro's face with her hands, kissing him firmly. He kissed her back, pushing one hand into her hair and letting the other fall to her waist, drawing her closer. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, and kissed her harder, running his tongue along her bottom lip, coaxing her open. Her lips parted and her breath washed over him, his senses tingling.

She pulled away after a few moments, breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed, her forehead resting against his as she slowed her heart. Jethro ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion, stroking down to her neck, ghosting over her carotid artery. Jenny's eyes opened, her irises turning a forest green color as his fingers caressed her neck.

"Fiona is upstairs, awake, you know."

"You want me to stop?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say that?" Jenny replied, tilting her head back to give him better access. "I was simply stating a fact."

"Well, you'll just have to be quiet." Jethro said, dragging his teeth over her collarbone. Jenny moaned as his teeth moved lower, skimming the swell of her breasts.

Jethro slid his fingers to the hem of her shirt, sliding the material up and over her head, throwing it behind her and kissing her hungrily. Jenny divested him of his own shirt, her fingers tracing the planes of his abdomen. His muscles contracted under her fingers, and he groaned against her lips. He turned them, pulling Jenny underneath him on the couch.

Jethro's fingers slid under the waistband of Jenny's pants, sinking into the warm skin he revealed as he shimmied the pants off of her. His mouth lowered to her stomach, his tongue tracing circles against the taunt skin. Jenny's moaned became louder, the heat in her stomach building.

Her fingers fell to his belt, deftly undoing it and getting through the button and zipper of his jeans just as quickly. She pushed them down along with his boxers, and he kicked them off completely. His arm stroked along her side, slipping underneath her to the clasp of her bra. He drew the straps down her shoulders, kissing her fair skin. Her panties soon joined it on the floor, and Jethro kissed her, swallowing her moan as he slid into her.

Jenny clutched at Jethro's back as he began to more over her, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her nails scraped at his skin as her moans rippled through her chest, and his speed increased her breathing sped up. Her mouth locked onto his, and she could feel herself coming closer to the edge. Jethro thrust in one last time, hard, and let himself get lost in the release.

He kissed her slowly, deeply, bringing her off of her high. He slipped out of her, caressing her cheek when she winced. He collapsed next to her, his arm hot and heavy lying across her stomach. They caught their breath, Jethro cuddling Jenny to his chest.

"We should probably get dressed. Fiona is most likely worried." Jenny said, turning towards him.

Jethro kissed her shoulders languidly, his hand running a circuit up her side, skimming the side of her breast and back, causing Jenny's breathing to speed up and her head to tilt back. He kissed her neck, darting his tongue out to taste her skin.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Jethro, we do. I'd rather not spend the rest of the evening naked on the couch in my study." Jenny said, pulling away from his embrace and standing, flexing her muscles. Jethro's eyes trailed over her form, watching her bend over to pick up her bra and underwear, slipping into them and finding her shirt and pants. Unwillingly, Jethro stood as well, quickly pulling on his boxers and jeans. He found his shirt and pulled it over his head before turning back to Jenny, who was fixing her hair in the mirror.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek, nuzzling her neck. She leaned back into the embrace, sighing quietly in contentment for a moment before pulling away and walking out of the study. Jethro followed close behind, going up the stairs.

Jenny peeked into Fiona's room, where she found her going through some more boxes. The movers had delivered the desk and the bookshelf, and Fiona was slowly getting through all of her things. Three of her boxes of books were on the shelf already, and she was getting through a box of photos.

She was placing a photo of her mom on the desk when her aunt walked in, Gibbs close behind. She smiled at the two, glad they weren't fighting. Gibbs' mood had had her concerned, but she was glad he seemed happier.

Aunt Jenny walked over to her, running a hand through her hair with a smile. She picked up a photo, smiling at a laughing toddler version of Fiona, twirling around in a yellow sundress with Jess, who was in a matching outfit.

Fiona smiled as she pulled out more photos, memories of rainy days spent with her mom in London, or birthdays at the zoo, or days at the beach filling her head. She reached the bottom of the box, and picked up the pictures, arranging them on her desk and bedside table. She turned, admiring the room and its personal touches.

Gibbs was leaning against the doorframe, a distant look on his face. It intrigued Fiona, but she wouldn't push him. Aunt Jenny turned towards Gibbs, and a look of sadness crossed her face before she stood and walked over to him, touching his arm gently. He seemed shaken from his reverie, and smiled faintly at her.

"Reminds me of Kelly, the ballerinas. She loved to dance. Her recital was the day before I left. She was a duck." Jethro said, his voice quiet, a smile playing on his face. Jenny looked up at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"I bet she was cute." Jenny said.

"She was adorable. I'll never forget how happy she was when she got off the stage. Her whole face was lit up with excitement."

Jenny couldn't say anything else, but merely squeezed Jethro's hand, letting her actions do the talking.

So…what do you guys think? Please let me know! :)


	5. Jeopardy

Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys make me smile and your feedback is awesome :) And rule nine: always carry a knife.

Fiona's first day of school at Roosevelt High was actually turning out okay.

Aunt Jenny and Gibbs had come to the school, filling out the paperwork, looking very much like a married couple signing their daughter up for her sophomore year. Fiona laughed a little at the image, but to be honest, she loved the idea. As soon as everything had been filled out, Aunt Jenny had them call down this Logan DiNozzo guy she'd told her about.

Five minutes later, a tall boy with brunette hair and bright green eyes had walked into the office. He was, quite simply, one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. He wore a tight polo that showcased his strong biceps, and his jeans hugged his legs. He wore bright yellow Converse that matched his polo, and his smile practically glowed his teeth were so white. If this was her escort for the day, she'd die happy.

"Hi, I'm Logan DiNozzo."

"Hi, Jenny Shepard, this is my niece, Fiona, and this is Agent Gibbs. We both work with your uncle."

"Yeah, Uncle Tony talks about your guys a lot."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the comment, but let it slide when Aunt Jenny surreptitiously elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hi, Logan. Thanks so much for showing me around, it means a lot."

"Anything for a friend of Uncle Tony's." Logan said with a warm smile. "Come on, I'll show you to homeroom."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside."

Fiona turned to her aunt, hugging her quickly before winking at Gibbs and turning to leave.

"Have fun Fiona!"

"If it's possible!" the teenager threw over her shoulder, breezing out the door.

Jenny turned to Jethro, smiling.

"Remember high school?" Jethro winced.

"Please don't remind me. Bad memories."

Jenny merely laughed, leading him back out to the car to go to the agency.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona looked at her schedule, squinting slightly to read the tiny print.

Logan had, luckily, been in her first two periods, Chemistry and Geometry. Now, she had French, and she couldn't read what room it was in. She wasn't looking where she was going, and crashed into something tall and muscular. She looked up, shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

The boy standing in front of her was about six foot, blonde, and ripped. His t-shirt showed his biceps, and they were bigger than Fiona's hand. He had on a pair of cargo shorts that displayed massive calves, and his running sneakers had to be at least a size thirteen.

"It's okay. Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before."

"First day. Fiona Shepard." she replied, holding her hand out. He grasped it firmly, returning the handshake.

"Tyler Fallon, but you can call me Ty. I'm a sophomore; you?"

"Me too. Do you know where room 2813 is? I have Madame Underwood for French this period."

"That's where I'm headed. I'll walk you there."

Fiona smiled gratefully, following Ty down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, where she found Madame Underwood's room.

It was going to be a long day.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona had gotten a pre-arranged ride home from Logan's mom, Tony's sister. She was really nice, almost identical to Tony, only her sandy hair was shoulder length and curly. She'd chattered the entire ride, talking about how nice it was that there was someone else Logan's age that would be around NCIS. Logan spent a lot of time there, working and hanging out, because Ashley worked most afternoons. Wednesday and Thursday she dropped Logan off at NCIS, and Aunt Jenny had worked it out that Fiona would too.

Fiona fit the key into the lock, resting her head against the big wooden door tiredly. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door and relocking it behind her. She brought her bag upstairs and set it on her bed before changing out of her jeans and button-down and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

She grabbed the book they were reading for English, Night, and brought it downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple before going into the living room. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her aunt's, listening to the phone ring. Aunt Jenny picked up after the third ring, and Fiona talked to her a little bit, filling her in on her day.

"There's this really nice girl in my Chemistry class, her name is Lauren. She offered to help me catch up. And this girl from my math class, her name is Natalie. And I met this guy who helped me find my French class, Ty. He was super helpful. He sat with me at lunch, and introduced me to Lindsay and Nick, twins that are in band, Farrah, who's in my English class, Conner, who is also in band. Ty's in band too, and so is his girlfriend, Camille. They were all really, really nice and helpful. I think that may have been the best first day ever."

Jenny listened to Fiona talk about her first day and all the people she had met and smiled, glad he niece had gotten through the first day.

They'd had quite a case, with an uncooperative suspect that had somehow managed to almost break Jethro's nose in interrogation. He'd gotten him to confess to the murder, but his face was now purple. He was currently on Jenny's office couch, asleep; thanks to pills Ducky had forced him to take.

"Well, Fiona, I'm glad you had a good day. Jethro and I should be home around six. Will you be alright until then?"

"I'll be fine Aunt Jenny. I have to read about fifty pages for English, and I have a ton of math homework. I'll see you two later. Bye!"

"Goodbye Fiona. See you later."

Jenny hung up the phone, feeling happy. She glanced at Jethro, his mouth hung open, snoring loudly, even with his bruised nose. She couldn't help the half-smile that crossed her face before she returned back to work.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

In the next few weeks that followed, they fell into a rhythm. Jenny dropped Fiona off at school, sometimes with Jethro, sometimes without. It depended on if he caught a case or not, and how late they both got up.

The team didn't know about Jenny and Jethro's relationship, and they wanted to try and keep it that way as long as possible. They were comfortable, and happy with each other. If it was made public, then their every move would be scrutinized and photographed. Jenny didn't want that, at least not yet.

Now, they had finally caught Brian Dempsey and five million in heroin. Everything was good, right?

Wrong.

He didn't know how his day could get worse, to be honest.

Their only lead to the South African drug dealers was dead, Ziva the possible cause. They needed him to find his brother, who would in turn lead them to his suppliers. Now, they had no leads. At all.

He walked up the stairs to Jenny's office, leaving Ziva behind, needing Jenny to get his mind back in place like only she could. He noticed the nervous looking man in the chair across from Cynthia's desk, wringing his hands. He walked by, throwing his words over his shoulder.

"She in?"

"Still not back from lunch, and he's been waiting for half an hour." Cynthia said, indicating to the man in the chair. Jethro stopped, midway through Jenny's open door. He turned, walking back to Cynthia's desk, smirking at her.

"He'll survive."

"It's not like her, Agent Gibbs. She's never been late for a meeting." Cynthia said; worry starting to creep into her voice.

"Try her driver?"

"Stan's not answering his cell or pager. I've left him four messages. I really don't know what else to do. I've been calling her cell…"

He dialed Jenny's number, silencing Cynthia with his finger. The phone rang once before her voice came through the speaker.

"Agent Gibbs?" her voice came through the speaker, and he could practically hear her smirking.

"Director." Jethro answered, mocking her softly with her formal title. "Got a major problem here."

"Sorry to hear that Jethro, I have quite a serious problem myself." Jenny said, and Jethro felt confusion start to set in.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna want to hear mine first."

"I'm not entirely sure that's true."

"You really should be listening to her problem, Jeth-ro." A male's voice said, stressing his name. "You're holding my heroin, and my little brother. If I don't get both back in two hours, she dies. I'll call back with the details."

As the call was dropped, Jethro felt his headache increase.

His day had just gotten worse.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"She called in at eleven forty five. She arrived at the Whitmore Hotel, according to the Senator's assistant, lunch was over at twelve fifty, ten minutes ahead of schedule. She never checked in again."

"I need to see her itinerary."

"I can't do that Agent Gibbs." He walked back to the front end of her desk silently, discretely tilting his head towards Jenny's office. He followed her inside, closing the door behind them.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, but the Director has been very clear. Her schedule is confidential, even to you." Cynthia said, one of the few aware of their relationship.

"Are you done?" he waited to continue until after she had nodded. "Director Shepard has been kidnapped. I need to know where she was when it happened."

"Okay." Cynthia agreed, shock evident in her motions. She led him to Jenny's desk, going to her computer and going to her planner. "Here's everything. Nine a.m., the G.A.O., ten thirty with the ATCC."

"And after lunch a meeting with the…BOB?"

"Uh, that's Congressman Bob Summers. He's a friend." Cynthia, nervously dropping her eyes to the screen. Jethro looked at her for a moment before shrugging it off, leaving it to question Jenny about later.

"It doesn't say where she's meeting him."

"I'm not sure, she has the car wait at the hotel, gets coffee nearby. Do you think Bob's involved?" Cynthia asked, hesitant.

"No, no, give me a search radius. Get me a copy of this, will you?" He looked at her as she handed him the piece of paper, still warm from the printer. He started back out the door, nodding his thanks.

"What else can I do?" she asked, obviously wanting to help.

"Keep quiet." he replied simply.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Jethro looked back, not knowing quite yet how to answer, merely meeting her gaze for a moment before continuing out the door.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny sat in the car, silently watching the two men with her. She couldn't tell which one was in charge; the one driving was rough, and obviously had something against her being kidnapped, while James obviously cared about getting his brother back.

She couldn't believe she'd actually been kidnapped. Stupid her, sitting outside the café, sipping her coffee before calling Stan to pick her up to meet with Bob. Two guys walking up, claiming car trouble. It was a probie mistake; one she was _sure_ Jethro would call her out on later. She was a prominent social figure after all, what with her being the head of a Federal agency.

She'd followed the two into the garage where, _conveniently_, her own car just so happened to be parked. They'd led her through the garage, where her suspicions had arisen. Before she could do anything, however, they'd shoved her against a car, tied her hands, and thrown her into the car. Then, she remembered why one of the men looked so familiar. He was the big brother of the guy they'd busted with heroin. God, she felt stupid. Maybe Jethro was right, and being Director had softened her agent skills. Regardless of how it had happened, it had happened.

Fiona had been her first thought. She had driven her to school this morning, but Fiona had been angry. She'd wanted to do something with friends after school, but Jenny didn't want her to, she wanted Fiona to come straight back to the agency with Logan, like she did every Wednesday and Thursday. Fiona had left the car angrily, slamming the door without a goodbye.

Jenny had pulled away slowly, sighing heavily as she watched Fiona storm into the school, catching up with a blonde-haired boy who appeared to greet her warmly, wrapping her into a hug. Jenny didn't know the boy, and she was a little upset to discover that Fiona hadn't told her about all of her friends. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply before starting towards the agency.

Now, she sat here, in this car with her two kidnappers, on bad terms with her niece. Jethro was at the agency, no doubt worrying about her incessantly. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to get herself out of this one.

Her eyes widened in surprise when they pulled into an airplane hanger. Why the hell were they in a hanger? They parked, the men getting out and the driver coming over to her side, pulling her out roughly.

"Get out."

"Easy there Rudd, she's not one of your dates." James said, taking her with him as he walked towards a door.

"She wouldn't even be here if your idiot brother hadn't got caught." The man, Rudd, as he'd been called, said harshly.

"I apologize for Alex; he takes some getting used to. Once you get to know him, you'll really learn to hate him." James said, pushing her into a room. Jenny scanned the dark area, looking for anything that could help her.

"Get on your knees." he said, glancing at her. She hesitated, and he rolled his eyes before raising his gun at her. "Please?"

She knelt, her knees hitting cold, cement floor. He flicked on a light, and Jenny's eyes ran over the more visible area.

"You're wasting your time." Jenny said, her voice emotionless.

"I'm just tryin' to make you more comfortable." he said, trying to make his voice amiable.

"I meant taking me hostage. They're never going to negotiate."

"Well, don't sell yourself so short."

"I'm not allowed to."

"Idunno, Agent Gibbs seems fond of ya." James said, rifling around the room, grabbing a chair and bringing it closer.

"Gibbs thinks of me like a wife." Jenny said, thinking ironically of how true it actually was these days; although more like one single wife in particular.

"See?"

"He's had three." Jenny said, excluding the first like she always had. "We busted your brother with five million in pure heroin, and you think the Navy is just going to give them back?"

"Stand up." James said, ignoring her question and pointing his gun at her. She complied, rising slowly. "On the chair." She stared at him for a moment before doing as he said, sitting in the chair. He put away the gun, sliding it into his waistband. "Lean back."

He started tying the rope around her, pulling tightly around her waist. "I'm sorry about this. My brother's always had a way of getting us into trouble. And I'm the one who bails us out."

"You didn't break someone's window with a baseball; you kidnapped the head of a federal agency." Jenny said incredulously.

"Yeah, you got a point. But look on the bright side. This'll be over soon. One way or another." James said, peeking out the window.

"Stanley." Jenny said; a statement, not a question.

"Excuse me?" he asked, turning towards her.

"My driver."

"He's fine. A little uncomfortable; stuck him in the trunk of your car." Jenny sighed, praying it was true. "See, I'm not a bad guy. I just want the drugs you stole from me and my brother back." He stared at her for a moment before leaving.

She struggled against the ropes, cursing the fact that she wasn't thinner. She knew her attempts were futile, and she sighed in frustration, resisting the urge to scream. What she wouldn't give to have a knife. Why did today have to be the day she neglected to follow rule nine?

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"We'll get her back Gibbs."

The voice of Cassie Yeats ran through his head, and they weren't the words he wanted in his head. He needed Jen to come back; he would not let Fiona lose her aunt only weeks after her mother, and there was no way in hell he'd be able to cope with losing her.

He slammed the elevator button, waiting for the lift, grateful to be the only one inside. He pushed the parking lot level and was in his car within minutes. He left the lot, heading in the direction of Roosevelt High. No way in hell was he letting Fiona find out about this through anyone but him.

He pulled into the school parking lot, thanking Jenny once again for forcing him to come with her to sign Fiona up for school. He was her second emergency contact behind Jenny, so he had the ability to sign her out. He found the office easily enough, signing where needed. Fiona appeared after a few minutes, bag in hand, looking confused. She caught sight of him and smiled before taking in his work attire and faltering.

"Gibbs…what are you doing here and why am I leaving? Is Aunt Jenny alright? Please tell me she's alright." Fiona's voice softly pleaded with him, begging him to tell her good news.

"I'll tell you on the way. Please, Fiona, not here, in the school."

Fiona seemed to understand, but her eyes still held that deer in the headlights look. She followed him, staying close, and Jethro instinctively wrapped an arm around her protectively, pulling her close. She leaned into the hug, the fatherly motion comforting her slightly. He kissed the top of her head unthinkingly, and Fiona just leaned into his hug even more, letting his presence comfort her.

He brought her back to the car, shutting the door once Fiona was safely inside. He walked around to his side climbing in and turning to Fiona, who was staring at him, obviously awaiting his answer. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jen's been kidnapped by the older brother of a guy we just busted with five million in heroin."

Fiona stared at him, suddenly looking like the wind had been knocked out of her. Her face drained of color, even her lips looking white. She stopped breathing, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, much like Jenny did. Jethro put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently and Fiona let out a soft sob before burying her face in her hands.

She cried quietly, and Jethro rubbed her back, shushing her as he pulled her closer, letting her lean on him. Slowly, she started to calm down, and lifted her face out of Jethro's shirt, wiping at her eyes. Her eyes rose to his face, red and puffy. She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"We're going to get her back, Fiona. There's no way I'm letting these kidnappers one-up me. Jenny'll be home soon, I know it." Gibbs said, comfortingly running a hand through her long hair.

"She better. Or I'm going to kick her ass." Fiona mumbled quietly, causing Gibbs to laugh quietly before starting the car, heading back towards NCIS. Fiona stared out the window, lost in thought.

She'd fought with Aunt Jenny this morning before she'd gotten out of the car. She'd wanted to go over to Lauren's house, to have a little bit of girl time, because she sorely needed it. Aunt Jenny hadn't wanted her to though, telling her that she needed her to come back to the agency. Fiona had started to work in the daycare center at NCIS, but she had already called her boss, asking if she could take the day off. Hannah hadn't cared, but Aunt Jenny had been upset. Fiona had gotten so angry, she hadn't really even thought about what she was saying. Aunt Jenny had stopped the car in front of the school, and Fiona grabbed the door handle, opening the door. She'd said something really cruel, and she desperately wanted to take it back. Fiona hadn't understood at the time, but the more she looked at it, the more she saw that it was just because Aunt Jenny cared.

And now she'd been kidnapped. What if Fiona never got the chance to take it back? She couldn't even stand the thought of her aunt thinking Fiona hated her. She wrapped her arms around herself, keeping herself together.

Jethro glanced over at Fiona, who looked pale and sad. He wondered what was on her mind that could make her look so sad.

"Hey. You okay?" his voice seemed to pull her out of her thoughts, because she jumped. She looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath, closing her eyes against new tears. She shook her head, and Jethro felt his heart constrict. "Hey, honey, what's wrong?" The endearment slipped out before he could think, but Fiona didn't seem to take notice, which told Jethro something was really off.

"I said something really, really mean to Aunt Jenny this morning." Fiona confessed, her voice thick with tears. "I told her…" She was cut off by a sob, but she controlled herself enough to continue. "I told her Mom would let me go to Lauren's house this afternoon. I didn't even say goodbye. I just slammed the door in her face. And now…now she's kidnapped, and there's a possibility of her being killed by this psycho. I have no idea what I'm going to do. She thinks I hate her Gibbs!"

Jethro gazed at Fiona, listening to her. He understood that Fiona was upset, because she regretted her words, and the trauma of the situation was amplifying her emotions.

"The thing about parents? They always forgive you. No matter what."

Fiona looked up at him, questioning.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because your aunt loves you. In her eyes, you are her daughter. That's how I'm sure."

With his words, Fiona's eyes shone a little brighter, and she sat back in her seat, a slight half-smile on her face. Jethro smiled to himself, glad to be of service.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

James called Jethro again, speaking to him in that condescending tone. Obviously Jethro wasn't happy, and kept interrupting, getting James upset.

She had to let him know where she was. What could she say that would remind him of- wait. She internally cringed as the thought passed through her head. She knew a way to tell him she was in an airplane hanger. Only he would understand. God, she really did not want to remind him of that. It was the only way.

"He wants to know if you're still alive. Play nice, and you'll stay that way." James said, holding the phone towards her as he walked closer.

"I'm fine, Jethro, wish I had my coat-" James cut her off, putting the phone back to his ear and talking to Jethro again, but it had been enough. Jenny knew he'd understand, and she sighed, hoping he'd forgive her for the reference.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro heard James hang up the phone, and the reality of the situation took over. James said to leave the location to his brother. Well, his brother's body was lying on a slab in Autopsy at the moment, so what the hell were they going to do?

McGee was babbling on about VOIP addresses, and Jethro really wanted him to shut up and speak English.

"How long to trace, McGee?"

"Uh, three hours, two if I'm lucky."

Damn. They didn't have three hours.

Cassie and Ziva started arguing, Ziva once again defending herself. He ran over Jenny's words again, thinking through them. Her coat…why her coat?  
"Hey! She said she wanted her coat…"

"She trying to tell us something?" Cassie asked, obviously cluing in on his tone.

"Maybe she's cold." McGee said, looking annoyed when Tony nudged him. "Some _place_ cold."

"Perhaps, she left something in her coat." Ziva said, and that did it. Those words set Jenny's statement into place. The coat he'd given her in Positano, the tan leather one. How happy she'd been, her face lit up. And finding the letter, along with the bracelet and necklace, in the pocket of her coat, after she'd gotten off the plane. A plane.

"She left it on the plane." he said quietly, still remembering. He stood, throwing his arms out. "She's at an airport."

"How do you know she's at an air…" Tony asked, evidently confused. Jethro merely glared, daring him to contest him. "Course…she's at an airport."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Well I guess I should thank you." James said, throwing a sheet over Alex's body. He'd once again tied her up, and this time there was no chance of her escaping.

"For what?" Jenny asked, her voice expressionless.

"Him." James replied simply. "Friends are important, but in the end, family's all we really have. Alex never understood that. You did me a favor."

"Well let me do you another one." Jenny said, holding his attention. "You're a smart guy James. You know this isn't going to end well. They are going to kill you. Maybe even your brother. Are you willing to risk Brian's life?"

"Well that all depends. Is NCIS willing to risk yours?" Jenny paused, knowing full well one agent would risk anything for her. James put his hand behind his back, pulling out a knife and flicking it open. "Try something like that with me again, and I will send you back in little pieces."

He pointed the knife at her throat, pressing the edge into the skin of her neck, the tip just nicking underneath her jaw. There was a slight twinge of pain before felt a few drops of blood slide down her neck, no doubt staining the edge of her white blouse.

He stepped back, going to the window and peeking through the shades again. He glanced at his watch, and Jenny saw his eyes flicker.

"Times up." he looked outside again, sighing deeply. "You were right. Looks like your people don't care about you after all."

Jenny met his gaze, her eyes hard. No matter what he said, or what she told him, she knew the team cared. She knew they'd pull through, somehow.

"I told you. NCIS does not negotiate with criminals, James."

"Well you better hope they're willing to make an exception for you."

Jenny could faintly hear the screech of tires, and James walked to the window, looking outside.

"Looks like your people came through for you after all."

"So you're home free." Jenny said sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid. I know they'll have people following, in five minutes. But I'll be twenty five thousand above the Atlantic. Get up." James jerked her up roughly, pushing her in front of him.

He put a restraining hand on her shoulder and held his gun to her head, forcing her to walk forward. He opened the door, bringing her back out into the hanger. Sunlight streamed in, and Jenny squinted against the light, making out a parked car. He stopped, and yelled over her shoulder.

"You! Out of the car! Hands on your head!" Jenny watched Ziva slide slowly out of the car, watching Jenny intently, her brown eyes serious. Ziva walked towards them, her hands up. James pulled something out of his pocket, throwing them at Ziva's feet. Sunlight glinted off of them, and Jenny saw the handcuffs. "Cuff yourself, hands behind your back."

Ziva hesitated, watching Jenny.

"I said cuff yourself!" Ziva complied, looking angry.

"Now lie down!" That's when Jenny noticed the gun taped to Ziva's back, and bit back a groan. "Very clever." he practically snarled, forcing Jenny down and hitting her knees on the concrete as he ripped the gun off and threw it away.

"Brian, get the drugs!" James yelled, yanking her back up. "Take them on the plane! Be right behind you."

He led her closer to the car, and Jenny watched the trunk go up. Brian didn't more. Hadn't move, in fact, since he'd pulled in.

"Get the damn drugs, Brian!" Jenny could feel James getting upset, and it worried her. "Bri..."

James had walked in front of the driver's door, and Jenny saw Brian. His hands were taped to the steering wheel, and as they watched his head tilted, sunglasses sliding forward. He was dead.

"They killed him. You killed my baby brother!" James yelled, dragging her backwards, his volume increasing. There was a single gunshot. Jenny felt the bullet whiz by her head, and James Dempsey's body fell to the ground lifeless. She looked at the car and saw Jethro leaning out of the trunk, gun in hand. Never in her life had she been more thankful that he was a Marine sniper.

Jethro listened to James' voice become hysterical, and he carefully lined up the shot, letting his sense take over. He pressed the trigger once, and hit him right in-between the eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief, quickly getting out of the trunk and walking to Jenny. She looked tired, and a little scared. Her long red curls were tangled, and there was blood on her shirt and neck. Jethro saw the blood and got pissed. He reached Jenny's side and untied her hands, swiftly pulling her into a tight hug. Jenny buried her face in Jethro's chest, letting relief fill her.

"You're safe now Jen. I got you." He whispered into her hair, kissing her temple. "I thought I lost you for a second."

"You could never lose me Jethro." she whispered back, kissing him gently. "Fiona…?"

"Back at the agency. I picked her up from school. Really torn up about this morning. She's wringing her hands back at the office." Jenny's eyes never left his face and she sighed.

"I was so stupid this morning. We were running late, and I knew I had a bunch of meetings, and I was in a bad mood because _someone_," she said, glaring at him, "Didn't leave me anymore coffee before they left. I told her she couldn't go to Lauren's without really even thinking. She looked so upset. She said, god I can't even…she said Jess would let her go. She didn't even say goodbye. She just slammed the door. I wanted to go run after her or say something but I couldn't. I was so worried about her Jethro." Jethro merely pressed his lips to her forehead, soothing her.

"She understands." Jenny looked up at him, questioning. "We had a heart to heart in my car. Not really my thing, but she needed someone to comfort her. I slipped back into the 'dad' role for a little while." Jethro replied with a shrug. Jenny's eyes filled with emotion, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Jethro, that may be one of the sweetest things you've ever done. Thank you."

"It was nothing Jen. I care about Fiona too." Jethro said, embarrassed with the attention. He pointed to the blood. "Did he hurt you, Jen?"

"He had a knife…" Jenny said, avoiding his gaze.

"He better be glad he's dead, or I'd kill him, right here and now." Jethro threatened, looking angry.

"Jethro, calm down. He's dead, and I am fine. Just please, take me back to the agency. I want to see Fiona." Jenny pleaded, going a little over the top with her eyes, making them big and green and completely irresistible to him. He sighed and nodded, rubbing her back as he guided her to his car. She leaned against him, not caring the now Tony and Ziva knew about them. It had been bound to come out soon enough, so she really didn't care.

Half an hour later, Jethro was pulling back into the NCIS parking lot. Jenny quickly got out of the car, going over to the elevator. Jethro was close behind, and wrapped her back up in his arms as soon as the doors closed.

"Are you ever going to let go of me, Jethro?"

"I'll never let you go, Jenny." Jethro whispered in her ear, meaning every word. He brushed a kiss to her neck, and Jenny sensed the emotion behind his words, knowing it took a lot for him to say it. She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never let me go. Ever."

She sealed her words with a kiss.

Tell me what you guys think :) There will be a whole Jenny/Fiona scene next chapter; I thought that this chapter was long enough. I thought I'd throw a little fluff your way too :)


	6. Apologies, Memories, and Baby Talk

_Thanks for all the reviews! My AP test is finally over! Unfortunately, I still have a month and a half of school and four more exams. Sometimes I don't see the point of school. *sigh*_

Fiona sat at Gibbs' desk in the bullpen, knees up under her chin, arms wrapped around her knees. The team had left forty minutes ago to find Aunt Jenny, and she hadn't heard anything from them. She hoped that didn't mean bad news.

She still felt horrible about what she'd said in the car. To be honest, her mom probably wouldn't have let her go to Lauren's on such short notice. She'd probably have been mad that Fiona had made plans without telling her. And she would have been upset about Fiona taking the day with her new job, saying that she had a responsibility.

Fiona felt like crying, but she didn't have any tears left. Her stomach had that weird queasy feeling, and she had a headache. All she really wanted was for Aunt Jenny to step out of the elevator, laughing at something Gibbs was saying or glaring at Tony. Anything.

Just then, the elevator dinged, and Fiona's eyes flickered up hopefully from the carpet to the doors. It seemed like forever before they slid open, and out stepped none other than her aunt, followed closely by Gibbs. Fiona nearly fell out of her chair in her haste to reach her aunt, and she sprinted over to Jenny, crashing into her.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Fiona, hugging her tightly. She buried her face in Fiona's dark hair, holding back her own tears while her niece sobbed against her chest. Jenny rubbed her back, comforting her. Jethro had said she was torn up, but she hadn't been expecting her to be this bad. She pressed a kiss to Fiona's forehead, brushing back hair from her tearstained face.

"I'm fine Fiona. I'm not dead. I just had to deal with a couple of utter morons." Jenny said, trying to get her to laugh. Fiona attempted a weak chuckle, raising her green eyes to Jenny's nervously.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Jenny. I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean it and I shouldn't have even said it in the first place and…" Jenny cut Fiona off, shaking her head.

"No, _I'm_ sorry Fiona. I was in a bad mood, and not looking forward to work. I should have let you go to Lauren's. It isn't that big of a deal, and if Hannah had already given you the okay to take the afternoon, I shouldn't have made a big deal over it."

"Does no one listen to me?" Both women looked up at Jethro, confused. It took Jenny a minute to understand, but when she did she rolled her eyes.

"Your stupid no apologizing rule? Jethro, that may be your rule, but I think that it takes a lot of strength to apologize." Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You have a rule against apologizing?" Fiona asked. "Is there anything you don't have a rule for?"

"None that I can think of." Jenny said matter-of-factly. Jethro smirked, shaking his head.

Fiona watched them, not letting go of her aunt. She rested her head of Aunt Jenny's shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing quietly. Aunt Jenny pressed a kiss to her forehead, smoothing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Think you've had enough stress for the day?" she whispered, smiling at her.

"Too much. Any way we can go home soon?" Fiona asked. "And why is there blood on your neck and shirt? Aunt Jenny did he hurt you?" Fiona's voice raised a pitch in distress, and Jenny internally kicked herself. She'd forgotten to wipe the blood off before returning to the building.

"Jethro just wants Ducky to examine me, and then I'm packing up and going home. And it's nothing Fiona, I'm fine." Jenny said, rubbing Fiona's shoulders.

"Who is Ducky?" Fiona asked, confused. "And there is blood on your neck, Aunt Jenny. I do not classify that as 'fine.'" Fiona stated with air quotes, giving her a worthy Gibbs' glare.

"He's a close friend. Come with me down to Autopsy and you can meet him. And you have been spending just a little too much time around Jethro. It's just a scratch." Jenny said, catching Jethro's eye and starting towards the elevators.

"Whose fault is that, hm? He's only there all the time." Fiona said, smirking at her aunt. "And why do you call him Ducky?"

"I think I'll let him explain that." Jenny said with a smile. The elevator doors opened, and Fiona, Jenny, and Jethro stepped inside, Jethro smacking the button for Autopsy. Fiona hadn't loosened her grip on her aunt since she had stepped off of the elevator, and she rested her head on Aunt Jenny's shoulder, causing her aunt rested her head on top of hers. She rubbed her hand along Fiona's shoulder, feeling the tension in the muscles. She pressed another kiss to her forehead, hoping to relax her a little.

Jethro watched the two, and his heart twisted. They reminded him of Kelly and Shannon so much. He was transported back to the day he left; the last time he saw them.

Pulling away, he watched them in the mirror. Shannon had her arm wrapped protectively, comfortingly over their daughter's shoulder, pulling her close, pressing kisses to her head. They'd had matching pale yellow sundresses on, their hair pulled back in bright yellow headbands. Shannon had held strong that day, not crying as he'd kissed her that final time. She'd gotten all her tears out the night before. That was one of the few times he had seen her cry. She'd cuddled up in his arms, burying her face in his chest, letting the quiet sobs fill her tiny frame. He'd just held her, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort in her ear, pressing light kisses to the crown of her head. She'd waited until they were in bed, long after Kelly had been put to sleep. She'd looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with the final tears, and made him promise that he'd try and stay next time. She'd asked him to try and find a way so that they could be a family for more than a month. She'd asked him to- god it hurt to even think it. She'd asked him for another baby, and he'd wanted that so badly. He'd wanted another child just as much as Shannon had. He'd promised her, and the look of happiness in her eyes had strengthened his resolve to keep his promise.

Kelly hadn't been nearly as tough as Shannon when he'd left; she'd let a few tears slide down her cheeks, and her big blue eyes had pleaded with him to stay. If only he had listened. If only- stop, he couldn't go there. He'd beat himself up enough about that decision, the decision that had forever altered his life.

He watched Jenny hold Fiona, and he was glad he had been able to save her. Their relationship was more than just the two of them now. It was almost like Fiona was _their_ child, as absurd the thought was. He came home everyday to hear how _Fiona's_ day had gone, who _Fiona_ had talked to at school, how _Fiona's_ dance solo was going. He hadn't been this involved with a child's life since Kelly, and he had missed most of hers in the first place, which he regretted deeply.

He loved watching Jenny comfort Fiona, loved how at ease she was, how parenting had become a second nature to her over the past weeks. He couldn't stop the thought that came next. If they had worked out right the first time around, Jenny would have a little six year old running around. He couldn't stop the portrait he painted in his mind. Jenny with a little red-headed girl, wearing matching dresses. Jenny with her arms around him, a little girl between them, smiling at them.

He shook his head, dispersing the thoughts. He couldn't dwell on the past; he should have learned that by now. He had Jenny now, and he was chipping in with Fiona where he could. He smiled a little, thinking of their conversation in the car. Fiona was a good girl who had had some real shit happen in her life. She didn't deserve it, not now or ever.

The elevators dinged, signaling their at the Autopsy floor. Jenny shot him a look over her shoulder, and Jethro understood that she wanted him to check that Autopsy didn't have any…residents.

He slipped out ahead of them, walking through the swishing doors and checking for bodies. Noting the empty metal slats, he nodded to Jenny, who stepped off with Fiona. She guided her into Autopsy, looking around for Ducky.

"Ducky?" Jenny called out, finding the area empty. There was a soft thumping noise, and a door opened. Ducky stuck his head out, seeming surprised.

"Well hello Jennifer, what a lovely surprise. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jethro brought you back all in one piece. I was so relieved to hear of your safe return…" Ducky trailed off when he noticed Fiona. "Well, who do we have here?"

"Ducky, this is my niece, Fiona. I'm her legal guardian. She's been living with me for about two months now." Turning to her niece, she gestured to Ducky. "Fiona this is Dr. Donald Mallard. He's known me for, what is it now, almost a decade?"

"Just shy, I believe. And please, everyone calls me Ducky. A rather unfortunate incident with a game of cricket, and the name has stuck since. You are quite beautiful my dear. Your aunt is quite a lovely woman herself. I still remember the first time I met her. It was right here, in Autopsy. Jethro had dragged her down for the mandatory first Autopsy of a probationary agent. Shall I continue Jennifer, or would you rather I not?" the elderly M.E. asked, noting the pink flush on her cheeks and nose. Jenny sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You might as well. If you don't Jethro will, and I'd much rather you finish. You're much kinder than he is." Jethro started to protest at this, but Jenny gave him a look, and he folded his arms, muttering under his breath.

"What was that Jethro, I didn't quite catch it?" Jenny asked, putting a hand behind her ear and tilting her head towards him.

"I didn't say anything, Jen." Jethro returned with a glare. Jenny giggled quietly, covering her mouth with her hand.

Ducky watched the two, smiling to himself faintly. He hadn't seen the two of the like this since they had been stationed together in Paris. It was like traveling back in time, only they both looked a little bit older, and they both carried just a few more scars, a few more wounds, and another marriage, in the case of Jethro. There was hardly a doubt in the old doctor's mind that the two of them were back together again. Jethro had been just the slightest bit different these past few weeks, and it took just a slight bit of detective work to see just the cause behind it.

Ducky had noticed how Jethro always brought coffee to Jennifer in the morning, how he had mysteriously learned to behave himself with sister agencies, how he had actually flashed a smile at Anthony the other day. That had frightened the young man quite a bit, because Jethro was not one to smile. He smirked, and he glared, and he was even known for the occasional grin at Abigail. But a genuine smile, and at Anthony? It was too preposterous for the young man to comprehend. Standing with the two of them, however, led Ducky to believe that Jethro could indeed, smile.

As to the young lady, Fiona, as Jennifer had introduced her, Ducky began to feel rather fond. Her green eyes held an intelligence in them, and a happiness as they flickered between her aunt and Jethro, listening to their banter, giggling quietly with Jennifer. She looked older than her years, and Ducky wondered what could possibly have happen to this girl. He was curious as to how she had come to be with Jennifer; if memory served him correctly, as it usually did, she had never mentioned a brother or sister before. He cleared his throat, regaining the couple's attention.

"Well, my dear, to finish my story. Your poor aunt had never seen such a, ah, how shall I put it, a gruesome sight. She turned quite green, and Jethro had to escort her out! She was neither the first nor the last to have it happen to her, either. Now Jennifer, was there another reason as to your visit? Was it just to introduce me to this fine young lady, or is there a medical reason as well?"

"Well, Jethro has insisted that you examine me, even though I'm fine." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at Jethro's stubbornness.

"Well, let's get it over with then, my dear. Let me just get a pair of gloves. Jennifer, is that blood on your neck?" Ducky asked, concern in his voice.

"It's a small cut. Nothing really Ducky. I just need to clean it up a bit."

"My dear, you are quite lucky. The neck is a tricky place, just a few inches lower and with more force and this cut could have been much worse. Thankfully, the knife seems as though it was clean, as there is no sign of infection. Just keep it open and exposed to the air, and it should heal without a scar. There you are my dear." Ducky said, helping her off of the examine table. "That appears to be the only injury Jethro. You're free to take her home."

Jethro looked up sharply at Ducky's words. The doctor had always been a keen observer, so he knew that he and Jenny would be under a microscope around him. They'd been looser, freer. Today had shown Jethro how close he had come to losing Jenny. The thought alone scared him. It had put his feelings in perspective, and opened his eyes to just how important she was.

He met Ducky's gaze, and saw the understanding in his eyes. Well, now Tony, Ziva, Cynthia, and Ducky knew. It had been bound to come out eventually, so he didn't care all that much. Jenny was nervous about the media and SecNav finding out. The Director of a Federal Agency dating one of her agents? It would cause a scandal. He didn't want to damage Jenny's career in any way, shape, or form, considering it was the reason they had gotten off track for six years, and why they didn't have their own children running around. What was it with him and kids? They were really on his brain today.

He nodded tiredly at Ducky, who merely smiled. Jethro walked over to Jenny and wrapped her in a hug, cradling her to his chest. She relaxed into his embrace, rubbing her nose affectionately against his neck. She wasn't one to be all touchy in public, but today had been difficult. It was really shown her how much she cared about Jethro. She kissed him softly; meeting his gaze and feeling herself melt a little as she read his emotions. His blue eyes were soft, not their usual hard blue, but more of a liquid sapphire. Jenny rested her head on his chest and grabbed Fiona's hand, squeezing gently.

"Let's head home."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Later that night, after Fiona had been asleep for a while, Jethro was cuddling Jenny to his chest in bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, pressing kisses to her temple, cheeks, and forehead. She leaned into his touch, tilting her head to allow him more access.

She graced him with her own kisses, trailing along his jaw and shoulders. It had been a relaxed evening. Jethro had barely let go of her, let along let her out of his sight. She wasn't a huge fan of overprotective-ness, but it felt nice to feel safe again.

Jethro tangled his legs with Jenny, bringing her impossibly closer. He wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't find the words. He was drawing strength from her.

"Jenny?"

Jenny turned to look at him, meeting his gaze. He looked like he had something to say.

"Yes Jethro?"

"I love you Jenny. I know I don't say that enough, but today showed me how close I can come to losing you. I love you so much." he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss on the skin behind it.

She was caught off guard by his admission. She knew that he cared about her, and she knew she loved him, but she hadn't known how he really felt.

"I love you too Jethro." Jenny whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jethro kissed her back with equal tenderness, his hands stroking up her back.

"Jenny, what do you say to us having a baby?"

"Jethro…do you really want to have a baby? I mean, what about…Kelly?" Jenny asked, looking up at him.

"She always wanted a little brother or sister." Jethro said simply, stroking her curls.

"Are you sure Jethro? I mean, I would love to have a baby with you I just…I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Jenny said, biting her lip.

"Jenny I want to have a baby with you." Jethro said, leaning down to kiss her again. "I've been thinking about it all day. You and a little red-headed girl."

"Jethro…I don't think you know how many times I've had that daydream. How many times I've wished for a baby. If you're sure…"

"I want nothing more Jenny." Jethro said, silencing her with a kiss. He pulled her under him, and deepened the kiss. Jenny's arms wound around his neck, pulling her closer. She broke away after a moment, breathing heavier.

"Are we doing this now?"

"Practice makes perfect." Jethro said, smirking. Jenny started to laugh, and Jethro's blue eyes gleamed with a happiness she hadn't seen before. She smiled at the thought of having a baby with Jethro. She'd spent years wondering what would have happened if she had stayed. Thoughts of children had plagued her in Cairo. Seeing the children in Egypt had hit a place in her heart she hadn't felt before, and her want to have her own had increased. Even though she had been in relationships after Jethro, she hadn't felt the same desire as when she had been with him.

And now, he wanted to have a baby. A thrill of pleasure shot through her at the thought of carrying Jethro's child. She reached up at kissed him, winding her fingers in his hair and bringing him closer to her. Jethro was right. Practice would make perfect.

_Eh, Jenny and Gibbs might be out of character at the end. Blame it on my lover-boy and a happy me :) And I know that Jenny and Gibbs aren't the kind of people that are big on the 'L' word. I felt that this situation allowed it :)_


	7. Hiatus

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story :) There's a lot of explanations about Fiona's friends this chapter, so you'll have to bear with me. This one is long…and don't hate me for the ending. There's some tough stuff in here too, so beware… (AND WHO ELSE WAS SHOCKED BY THE NEW EPISODE?)

Fiona sat at the kitchen table, attempting to understand the math homework in front of her. She kept staring at the worksheet, the numbers floating off the page.

She'd been trying to do her homework for over half an hour, but nothing was sticking in her brain. She hadn't exactly been focusing on the math, though.

Her thoughts had been on a certain boy.

Logan DiNozzo had been plaguing her thoughts for days. He had been assigned as her lab partner in Chemistry, he was in her math and music theory classes, in her lunch, and was in band with her. He flashed her his dazzling smile, and his blue eyes held mischief and laughter.

She had never really liked anyone as much as she liked Logan. She knew she had a crush on him, and she knew that every time he flirted, smiled, or even just looked at her, she fell in a little bit deeper. He was gorgeous, and all the girls watched him in the halls. As her mom had once said, once a guy like that is taken, you can hear all the other girls' hearts break.

She glanced at her phone, surprised to see a new text message. She opened the phone and read the message, smiling. The message was from Lauren, inviting her to the movies. It was Friday, so Fiona really hoped that Aunt Jenny would let her go.

Since her kidnapping, the atmosphere in the house had changed, if only slightly. Gibbs was the tiniest bit more protective of her aunt, and he was almost completely moved in. He'd taken her to see his boat, and she had worked on it with him. He had been right; woodworking was surprisingly soothing. She'd watched him work, seen the way he almost caressed the wood. Fiona had never seen someone care quite so much about something you would think was insignificant.

He's painted the name on the boat. Kelly. She'd asked him why, and he'd stopped his work, staying silent for a moment before putting his tools down. He'd walked over to where she was seated on his stairs and sat down next to her, and told her.

She'd started crying, listening to him explain his wife and daughter's murder. She couldn't believe something so terrible had happened to him. To lose a daughter…Fiona couldn't even imagine.

It explained how he knew what to say in some of the more critical moments, how he knew how to comfort her. And their deaths explained his hardened exterior, his gruffness. Fiona had noticed more of a softness in him though, these past couple of weeks, whenever he was around Aunt Jenny.

Fiona smiled when she thought about how happy her aunt was. She always seemed to have a smile on her face, and she just seemed…bright. Fiona didn't really know how to describe it, Aunt Jenny was just really, really happy. She looked up when she heard footsteps in the doorway, and smiled at her aunt.

"Are you really doing math homework on a Friday night? And you get mad when I bring work home." Aunt Jenny said, ruffling her hair playfully as she walked past.

"Well, if I do it now then I don't have to do it later. And Lauren just invited me to go see Iron Man 2 later today. Do you think I can go? She said I could spend the night if it's okay with you." Fiona asked, looking hopeful.

"Who would be there with you and Lauren?" Aunt Jenny asked, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Logan, Farrah, Ty and Camille, Conner, Amanda and Ashley, and Natalie, and Nick and Lindsay. And I think that Amanda's boyfriend Chris, Ashley's boyfriend Jordan, Natalie's boyfriend James, Nick's girlfriend Emily, and Lindsay's boyfriend Harry are coming." Fiona listed, double checking the people.

"Have I heard about Amanda and Ashley before?" Aunt Jenny asked, her brow furrowing.

"They're twins, Amanda's in band, she plays the flute too, and Ashley is in my music theory class. She sings, and she's in my math class too. They're both nice, and they're identical, so the only way you can tell them apart is by their necklaces. Ashley's is a silver 'A' with a ruby, and Amanda's is a gold 'A' with a sapphire. They switched once and confused everyone, even the teachers." Fiona explained, smiling.

"One of these days you have to have all of your friends over. I hear about them, but I haven't met any of them." Aunt Jenny said, shaking her head. "But tell Lauren that sounds like a great idea. I have a dinner at the White House tonight anyway, so I would have been leaving you alone. Jethro is on a ship working a case until late tonight, so I feel better knowing that you aren't here all alone."

"Thanks Aunt Jenny! And dinner at the White House, sounds impressive. Tell Mr. President I said hello." Fiona said with a smirk.

"You, shut up. It will most likely consist of me sitting with a bunch of older men that will try to hit on me. Not exactly the most pleasant way to spend an evening. I tried to have Jethro's team for security, but the FBI already filled in. Then they caught this case and he's currently on a ship, trying to locate an undercover NCIS agent. He won't be home until late." Jenny explained, rubbing her temples. The case they had closed recently had been stressful, and tough. A Petty Officer had been dabbling in drugs, and one night had taken too much and taken his family hostage inside their own home in his insanity. His pregnant wife, two daughters and his young son had been his hostages, and if not for Jethro and his team's quick thinking, they most likely would not have survived. It had hit a nerve in Jenny, those poor children.

No one understood, save Jethro, why the case had affected her the way it had. They didn't understand how children affected her. They'd been confused as to why she'd been on edge more than usual during the case, why she'd snapped at poor Tim for asking a simple question, why she'd nearly taken off Jethro's head for trying to calm her down.

They'd been trying for three months, and still no successes. They'd made a promise that they wouldn't let it affect their relationship, the disappointments. They knew that they were both older and therefore the chances were lower and the risks were higher.

Their relationship had been different since her kidnapping. Jethro was the slightest bit more protective, but still knew when to give her her space. Admitting they loved each other had crossed a line they weren't going to go back over, and Jenny noticed just the slightest difference in the way he looked at her.

The only ones that knew about them were Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Cynthia. Abby and Tim still didn't know, but Jenny knew it was only a matter of time before everyone knew. She'd had to tell SecNav however, once she and Jethro had talked about having a baby. He had been a little gruff, but wished her happiness, and asked her to try and be as discreet as possible.

She had a dinner at the White House, and she really did not want to go. Hours of being surrounded by men who were extremely sexist, and still could not accept that a woman could be a capable Agency Director. She'd tried desperately to get Jethro's team on security, so she could at least slip away for a few moments to hear his voice making fun of the politicians and getting her mind off of their comments. Unfortunately, the FBI had already called dibs on security, and then Jethro and the team had caught a case on a ship.

Jenny sighed, standing and placing her now-empty water glass in the sink. She was glad Fiona now had plans for tonight; she felt terrible about having to leave her, so she felt better knowing her niece wasn't in the house all alone.

She walked upstairs, going over to where her dress was in the plastic bag. She smirked, remembering Jethro's expression when he had discovered the dress was red. He'd been upset that he wouldn't be able to see her in it, but she had promised him he could have a private showing later that evening.

She shook her head at the thoughts before walking into the bathroom and starting the shower, allowing the room to fill with steam. She shed her clothes quickly, stepping under the stream of water. She massaged the water into her hair, letting her muscles relax under the heat. As she reached for her shampoo, she couldn't help but let her hands drift to her bare, flat stomach. A stab of disappointment hit her, and she sighed.

She knew that the chances of her getting pregnant this late in life were slim, but it still hit her with each failure. She desperately wanted a baby, and her disappointment rose each month when still, her lovely time of the month came right on schedule. The only exception had been the first month. She'd been almost two full weeks late, and while she didn't want to get her hopes up, she'd been almost sure. Thankfully, she hadn't told Jethro, because only a day later, her period had come, crushing her dreams.

She knew she'd promised Jethro she wouldn't let it affect her, but she couldn't help it. When you'd waited as long as she had, it was hard to not be upset with a failure. Adding in the fact that both she and Jethro were strong-willed, determined people that were used to getting their way, it made each month harder.

Jenny shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the thoughts. They were doing the exact opposite of what she had wanted from the shower, because the tension was back, and she wasn't relaxed at all. Sighing, she turned the temperature of the water up and let the heat ease the stress out of her muscles.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, feeling a little more relaxed than before. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself before reaching for another one to dry her hair. She dried off, slipping into her bra and panties before drying her hair, fluffing the curls around her shoulders, clipping her bangs back.

She glanced in the mirror, wincing at the dark circles under her eyes. Working later and stressing over the case had taken its toll. Sighing, she grabbed her concealer, swiping it under her eyes to cover the exhaustion.

Stepping back into her bedroom, she slipped the dress on, adjusting the thin straps on her shoulders. She turned, examining the dress from all angles. It looked good on her, she knew. With her fiery hair, the deep red of the dress contrasted sharply with her pale skin. Jethro loved her in red, as he'd told her many times before. She stepped into her heels, tightening the straps around her ankles, the silken material of the dress brushing against her legs.

She grabbed her clutch and a flowered scarf before heading down the stairs. Fiona was still at the kitchen table, leaning over her math worksheet. She was leaning her head on her hand, absentmindedly biting the eraser of her pencil. Her thoughts were obviously elsewhere, because she hadn't done any more of the homework than when Jenny had left her to shower and get dressed. She wondered where her niece's thoughts were. Her green eyes had a dreamy look in them, and she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jenny asked, coming up behind Fiona. Her niece jumped slightly, turning around in her chair.

"Geez, give me a little warning before you do that Aunt Jenny!" Fiona exclaimed, glaring lightly.

"I was just curious as to what my niece's thoughts were on. Sue me." Jenny said, shrugging.

"I wasn't thinking about anyone." Fiona said, avoiding Jenny's gaze. Jenny's eyebrows went up.

"I didn't ask about a person. I asked about a thing. So you might as well spill. Who is it?" Jenny asked, curious.

"No one! I swear!" Fiona said, throwing her hands up.

"Yeah…you're lying. Your right eye twitched. So you may as well tell me." Jenny said, leaning against the counter, folding her arms.

"I like your dress Aunt Jenny, the red is really pretty on you." Fiona said, hoping her aunt would go with the change of subject.

"Thank you Fiona. And this is not the last time we'll be discussing this. I will find out eventually. What time is Lauren's mom picking you up?" Jenny asked, allowing her niece to avoid her question.

"The movie is at nine, so her mom is picking me up at eight so I can drop my stuff off at their house. We're also picking up Farrah, and we're meeting everyone else at the theater." Fiona said, letting relief fill her. She'd been thinking about Logan again, and she really didn't want her aunt to know she was obsessed with a guy. Her aunt looked gorgeous in her red dress, her hair around her shoulders. "Too bad Gibbs isn't here to see it. I'm sure he'd like it."

"He does like it. He just hasn't seen it on me yet." Jenny said, shrugging. Sighing, she straightened up off of the counter and rolled her neck, rubbing at the muscles. "Well, I have to go. Have a good time at the movies, and please keep your phone on vibrate. I have this weird feeling something's going to happen that I can't seem to shake. Have fun at Lauren's." Jenny pressed a kiss to Fiona's head, smiling down at her.

"Got it. I'm sure I'll have lots of fun. I love Robert Downey Jr.. So did Mom." Fiona said with a smile, remembering. Jenny smiled softly, shaking her head slightly at her sister.

"Well, I have to go Fiona. Have fun, and leave me a voicemail after the movie." Jenny said, walking towards the door.

"Okay Aunt Jenny. Have fun with the President!" Fiona said, smirking at her. Her aunt shook her head at her before heading outside, where her security already had a car waiting. Fiona stood, grabbing her homework and heading upstairs. Putting the folder back in her bag, she walked over to her dresser and rooted through the clothes. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a light pink tank top, changing out of her sweats. She slipped a billowy short-sleeved peasant top on over her head, tying the strings near her neck into a loose bow.

Walking into the bathroom, she brushed her hair out, pulling it up into a ponytail. She swiped concealer under her eyes and mascara on her lashes before heading back into her room and grabbing a sweater and her phone. She didn't carry a purse; she just popped her phone in her pocket and was fine.

She quickly packed her overnight bag and grabbed a pillow before walking downstairs, setting her stuff on the ground. Lauren and her mom were picking her up in ten minutes, and then they were going to hang out at her house for a little while before picking Farrah up. Fiona was excited about the movie, but she was kind of upset that Conner was going.

Conner was in her Chemistry class, her English class, and he played the trombone in band. He had brown hair that curled around his ears, and brown eyes that were the color of mud. He had been really nice and helpful her first few weeks of school, but then, his helpfulness had become overbearing. He'd followed her around and tried to talk to her all the time. He was a nice guy and everything, but he needed to learn this thing called personal space. In Chemistry, whenever she tried to talk to Logan, or do work, Conner was right there.

Fiona knew that Farrah had a crush on him, so she could only hope that she would distract him. Fiona was kind of hoping that something would happen with Logan tonight. He'd been acting really friendly and nice to her the past couple of weeks, and he'd flirted with her whenever he saw her at work or school.

Sighing, she looked up when she heard a car pull in. Lauren was sitting in the front seat, her mom behind the wheel. Fiona smiled, grabbing her bag and pillow and locking the door. She opened the side door, sliding into the car.

"Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me Lauren. Aunt Jenny had a dinner tonight so I would have been all alone."

"No problem. I'm glad you could come. I know it's really short notice." Lauren said, turning to face her. Lauren was about five six, had light blonde hair that fell to just past her shoulders, and pretty blue-grey eyes. She played volleyball and the piano, and she was really smart. She was in Fiona's Chemistry class, and she was in her French, Global, and Music Theory. She'd been awesome, helping Fiona catch up with the work that the teachers were throwing at her and showing her around. She had an older brother named Christian who was a senior that played soccer, and a younger sister named Lia that was in eighth grade that ran track.

"So…Logan is going to be there tonight." Lauren said, smirking at her.

"Shut up Lore. I know he's going to be there. He sent me a text about five minutes after you did." Fiona said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, he told Adam, who told Katie, who told Christian, who in turn told me that he was really excited that you were going. Just so you know." Lauren said, flipping her hair as she settled in her seat. Fiona rolled her eyes at her friend, staring out the window as some cheesy pop song played on the radio.

They dropped Fiona's stuff off at Lauren's house, where Lia was jumping up and down, excited that she was spending the night. Christian was polite, like always, when he greeted her, his blue eyes solemn and clear. Lauren's dad called a hello from the garage, where he was working on his car, much like Gibbs and his boat.

They were on the road again, heading to Farrah's house. They pulled in to her driveway and the hyper brunette skipped down her front stairs, a purse swinging from her shoulder. She opened the side door of the car, sliding into the seat next to Fiona.

"Hey guys!" Farrah said, her big hazel eyes shining in the car lights. Farrah was a tiny brunette, her hair cut in a short pixie cut that complimented her petite face, with big eyes and a bright smile. She was a dancer, and she was in Fiona's English class. She attended the same dance center as Fiona, and she was a very bright person. She always had a smile on her face, and her laugh was heard often.

"Hey Farrah." Fiona and Lauren said, smiling at her.

"Excited to see Logan?" Farrah teased, smiling at Fiona.

"Will you guys stop already? Logan and I are friends!" Fiona said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. The two only laughed at her, and Lauren's mom met her gaze in the mirror, smiling kindly at her. They arrived at the mall, and Lauren's mom dropped them off, telling them to have fun. Looking around the movie entrance, they soon spotted a group of their friends near the ticket window.

"Hey Fiona!" Fiona looked up at the sound of her name, and blushed when she saw Logan striding towards her. He had on a tight light blue t-shirt paired with dark wash jeans that hugged his legs in all the right place, with a dark gray zip-up sweatshirt. His hair had that tousled look to it, and he had on his yellow Converse. As soon as he reached her he pulled her into a tight hug, and it took all of Fiona's self control not to melt on contact. She inhaled his scent; a concoction of shaving cream and Old Spice.

He pulled away after a few moments, his green eyes dancing. He kept his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his warmth. Fiona turned her attention to Lauren and Farrah, widening her eyes to show her excitement. Her two friends gave her the thumbs-up, smiling at her.

She noticed the flash of jealousy in Conner's eyes when he walked past her and saw Logan's arm, but she honestly didn't car. He stuck up a conversation with Farrah, and Fiona could only pray that she kept him distracted. Turning towards the other people walking towards them, she smiled.

Amanda walked hand in hand in their direction with her boyfriend, Chris, and her twin, Ashley, had her arm around her boyfriend Jordan's waist. Amanda and Ashley were both five eight, and had long strawberry blonde hair that fell to mid-back. They had big honey colored eyes that flashed with their emotions, and their skin was on the tan side. Amanda played the flute, like Fiona, and was in her English class. Ashley sang, and was in her Music Theory and Geometry class, and was super intelligent. Chris was slightly taller than Amanda, and had dark brown hair that was cut close to his head and had forest green eyes. He was only in Fiona's lunch, but he seemed like a decent guy, and he treated Amanda well. Jordan was almost six feet tall, and had reddish brown hair that half-covered his ears. His blue eyes were almost always full of mischief, and he kept a goofy grin plastered to his face. He was in Fiona's Gym and French class, and he was definitely a class clown.

Natalie and her boyfriend James came next, but they didn't look nearly as happy. James had a hand on Natalie's lower back, but her arms were firmly crossed over her chest. Natalie had long, jet black hair that fell to just past her chin, and her sharp blue eyes were more often than not serious. Natalie was in her math, lunch, and French class, and had been kind of uptight at first, but had warmed to Fiona eventually. Natalie and James had been fighting a lot lately, and everyone was just waiting for the explosion at this point. They still couldn't understand why they were even together. James was a skater, with the long hair that covered his face, while Natalie was committed to her schoolwork, and always looked clean and polished. James was good-looking enough, with brown hair and green eyes, but he just didn't seem like the guy that Natalie would be with.

Ty and Camille came next, and Fiona smiled when she saw them. Where Ty was tall and muscular, Camille was petite. She was about five foot four, and had big, soulful blue eyes that went perfectly with her white-blonde hair. She was in Fiona's lunch and math class, and had been really nice to her. Ty adored her, and was so gentle and loving with her. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that they'd be married after senior year.

The other set of twins, Nick and Lindsay, came next with their significant others, Emily and Harry respectively. Nick had brown hair that curled uncontrollably and big blue eyes, Lindsay had blonde hair that curled around her face with eyes the exact same shade as Nick's. Both twins were in band, and Nick was in her Global class while Lindsay was in her Music Theory and Gym. Emily was a redhead with big blue eyes that was quiet and shy. She was in Fiona's English class, and seemed nice enough from the few times she had talked to her. Harry had black hair that stuck to his head save for a cowlick in the front, and bright green eyes. He had a slight scar on his forehead that was mostly obscured by his hair. He'd apparently transferred from London two years ago, and had been delighted to meet Fiona. He'd come from the other side of London, so unfortunately they had never met, but it was still nice to talk to someone who knew the city firsthand.

Since everyone was now there, Lauren, Farrah, and Fiona all bought their tickets and everyone walked into the theater, buying popcorn and other snacks. Fiona picked up a box of Sweetarts and a bottle of water before walking into the theater next to Logan. She picked a seat at the end, and Logan sat next to her. They filled in the row completely, and soon enough the previews were on the screen. She kept her phone on vibrate like her aunt had requested, and settled in to watch the movie. About halfway through, Fiona felt Logan's arm snake around her shoulders, and she willingly settled against his warm chest, her head resting near his shoulder.

"You _have_ big guns; you're not _the_ big gun." Tony Stark's velvety voice said on the screen, and the entire theater chuckled quietly. At just that moment, Fiona's phone lit up and vibrated quietly in her pocket. Glancing at the phone, she felt her heart constrict slightly when the caller I.D. said Aunt Jenny.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny sat at the table of Senators and other Agency Directors, listening to the men drone on about golf and the latest Sports Center when her phone vibrated quietly in her purse. She surreptitiously slid her cell out, checking the I.D. Upon seeing DiNozzo's cell, she excused herself and stepped outside.

"Shepard."

"Ma'am, its Tony. Gibbs was in an explosion on the ship. He's being rushed to Portside as we speak."

Jenny felt her heart stop as Tony spoke. Jethro had been hurt. He was being rushed to a hospital. Oh God.

"When did this happen, exactly? How? I thought that there was a plan as to how Jethro would meet Galib? Jethro said it would an in-out mission." Jenny said, attempting to keep her voice steady.

"I really don't know ma'am. Ziva, McGee and I were in the car, waiting for Gibbs to come out and then part of the ship exploded. We called an ambulance and are processing the scene. Ducky's here and he said that he'll be at the hospital as soon as he can. No one's told Abby yet, ma'am." Tony said, his voice sounding apologetic.

"Its fine, Tony." Jenny sighed, not even caring that she wasn't being formal. "I'll call Abby. Call me with anything you get. Thank you, Tony."

She ended the call, and stood still for a moment, collecting herself. She had to go in there and tell them she needed to leave, an agent had been injured. She couldn't very well go in there with hysterics; they had a hard enough time taking her seriously as it was. SecNav would be the only one who would understand why she needed to be there anyway.

First she had to call Fiona. Her niece cared about Jethro too, and she needed to know. Pressing speed dial two, she put the ringing phone to her ear, the dreadful news on the tip of her tongue.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona exited the dark theater, leaving a confused Logan behind. Pressing accept call, she put the phone to her ear.

"Aunt Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Jethro was in an explosion. He's being rushed to Portside. I'm heading there now."

Fiona felt the tears prick her eyes. Gibbs was hurt? He couldn't get hurt…he was Gibbs.

"Pick me up." It wasn't a request, it was a demand, but Fiona didn't care. She viewed Gibbs as a father, and she'd be there for him like had been for her.

"I'll be there in twenty." her aunt said. Fiona could hear the fear in the back of her voice, and she knew that her aunt was just barely holding it together.

"See you then Aunt Jenny. And Gibbs is going to be fine. Knowing him, he'll be up and causing trouble in no time." her aunt laughed softly at that, and Fiona took pride in knowing that she could help. After ending the call, she walked swiftly out of the mall, sitting on the curb waiting for her aunt. True to her word, she pulled up twenty minutes later and Fiona quickly opened the door. She'd barely put her seat belt on before Aunt Jenny was pulling away, speeding off onto the highway.

"Where'd you learn to drive Aunt Jenny?"

"Jethro taught me 'real driving', as he calls it. I just don't want him to wake up alone." Aunt Jenny said, her voice full of emotion. Reaching over, Fiona covered one of her aunt's hands with her own.

"Aunt Jenny, please calm down. He's going to be fine. After all, it's Gibbs we're talking about."

Soon enough they were pulling into the hospital parking lot and stepped out swiftly. Fiona was amazed her aunt could walk so fast in heels, and struggled to keep up. Bursting into the ER, her aunt scanned the room before heading over to the desk, where a black nurse sat.

"Condition of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Jenny said, flashing her badge at the heavyset nurse behind the desk. She'd steeled herself in the car, and was ready to rip into anyone that stood in her way. Fiona stood next to her, her arm looped through hers, lending her support. The nurse examined the badge, and looked her up and down, no doubt taking in the fancy dress. She typed something into the computer and moved the mouse.

"Trauma one, no condition listed yet." the nurse said, looking at the screen over her glasses. Before she had even finished, Jenny had turned and was walking over to the doors, Fiona close behind. "You can't go in there Director it's restricted…" the nurse called, sounding annoyed. "To medical personnel."

Exasperated that the door wouldn't open, Jenny turned and stalked back to the desk, her patience thinning considerably.

"This isn't about turf, you know." Jenny said, leaning on the counter. Fiona sensed a changed, and stood close to her aunt, looking around her shoulder and the unfortunate nurse.

"Oh I know that." the nurse replied, her tone smug. "It's about rules." she stood, meeting Jenny's gaze. "And one really big one is, none medical people cannot enter trauma one, unless they're carried in."

"Get me a gurney." Jenny deadpanned, her eyebrows rising. The nurse started to laugh, but Jenny's face remained the epitome of serious.

"That's good. 'Get me a gurney.' A like that." she said, evidently mocking her.

"I left a dinner at the White House to come here." Jenny said, her voice hard. She wasn't doing it to showboat; she was doing it to show connections. Hopefully the woman would get it through her thick skull that she wasn't playing around.

"I'm impressed, really I am. That still doesn't change the rules."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this." Jenny said, shaking her head as she dug around in her purse.

"Shooting your way in?" the nurse asked sarcastically.

"Don't be silly," Jenny said, laughing harshly. "I don't have my weapon." she pulled out her phone, finding the correct number.

"Calling the president?" the nurse asked, rolling her eyes.

"Now that would be overkill." Jenny said, shaking her head. "Condi? Jenny. No, I don't have his condition. The head nurse won't let me into trauma." At her request, Jenny silently offered the phone to the nurse, whose lips were now pursed tightly. Jenny watched the woman squirm, and Fiona hid her smirk in her aunt's back. After a few moments, the nurse handed the phone back and Jenny put it to her ear. "Thank you Condi."

Turning, Jenny led Fiona back to the door, and the nurse grudgingly unlocked the door. Abby joined them soon after, and Fiona stared in wonder at the Goth. She'd been working at NCIS for a few months now, but she hadn't encountered the bubbly forensic scientist. With her braided pigtails and tall boots, she was quite a sight.

"Oh, Gibbs. How did this happen, Director? I mean, it's Gibbs. Gibbs doesn't get hurt, this doesn't happen to Gibbs." Abby said, her voice shaking and her words stumbling together. "Who are you?"

Fiona looked up, and smiled hesitantly.

"I'm Fiona Shepard." she stuck her hand out and Abby took it gingerly.

"Director, do you have a daughter we never knew about?"

"No, this is my niece Abby. Fiona, this is Abby Sciuto, our forensic scientist. I'm surprised you two haven't met yet." Jenny said, looking between the two.

"Well, I haven't left my lab in ages. Gibbs always finds me. He has that ESP thing; I swear he knows things before I do!" Abby said, waving her hands. "He's going to be okay, right Director?"

"I don't know. Let's find a doctor." Jenny said, looking around.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"He suffered a concussion, but there are no signs of cerebral hemorrhaging." a young doctor said as they followed Jethro's stretcher to his room.

"He's gonna be okay though, right?" Abby asked.

"Uh, he should be fine." the doctor said, starting into the room.

"I don't wanna hear 'should-be' I wanna hear 'will-be'!" Abby said, her voice level rising.

"Abby…" Jenny said, looking at her for a moment before turning her gaze back to Jethro. She was just barely holding back the tears as they moved his body from the gurney to the bed.

"'Should-be' is not positive." Abby said.

"Enough, Abs." Jenny pleaded, the first tears breaking through her shield and falling. Abby and Fiona both saw the tears, and Fiona wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist, forcing her to wrap her arm around her shoulders and bury her face in her hair to stop the flow of tears. Abby stood on her other side, and hesitantly took her hand. Jenny squeezed it gratefully, her gaze still on Jethro. The doctor was talking to her a nurse, and he walked back in their direction as the lights shut off.

"I'm positive, Miss Sciuto, but with a concussion until…until he wakes, no one knows what's going on inside his brain." the doctor said, meeting all three of their gazes.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

He was in his uniform, loading the truck. Kelly and Shannon stood there, and Kelly grabbed his helmet, passing it to him. Her big blue eyes pleaded with him, asking him not to go.

"I'll miss you Daddy." her tiny voice said as she hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck. He kissed her head before standing, turning to Shannon.

"We've said it all before." he said, meeting her blue gaze.

"And I wanna hear it again." she said, a half smile on her face.

"I will take care, I will come back safe." he said as she put her hands on his chest.

"Not those words." she said, shaking her head.

"I love you." he said, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, enjoying his last kiss, and opened her eyes when he pulled away. Her blue eyes were sad, but he told her silently to remember his promise. Next time, he'd stay. Next time, their family would grow. He'd promised, and he intended to keep it. He glanced at them, his girls, one last time before getting in the truck and driving away.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Hours later, Jenny was in Jethro's room, staring out the window at the rain. She'd gone home briefly, dropping Fiona off at her friends and changing out of her dress into comfortable yoga pants and one of Jethro's cleaner t-shirts. It smelled like him, and she buried her face in her shoulder, breathing in the comforting smell of him. She'd insisted that Fiona go to Lauren's house. There was no sense in her sitting around worrying. Jenny had promised her she'd call if anything happened.

She wasn't there as Jethro's boss. She was there as his lover, his friend, anything but his boss. Of course, if needed, she would slip into the role. But not now. Now, she let her guard down, let her emotions out. She thought it ironic that it was raining. The world was mourning him, in his coma. She was shaken out of her thoughts by her cell ringing, and she put it to her ear, her voice emotionless.

"Shepard."

"Yikes, Agent DiNozzo here." Tony said after a pause. "Cynthia told me you stayed at the hospital, is the boss awake?"

"I am, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said, her voice hard from lack of sleep and fear. Realizing how she sounded, she lowered her head, sighing. "You have a sit-rep for me?"

"I do, Director Shepard." Tony said, his voice taking a formal tone. "Crime scene's been processed, evidence tagged, remains are on its way to Autopsy. Officer David and Special Agent McGee are questioning the crew. We have an I.D. on the suspected bomber, freighters radio man Pinpin Pula, Pilipino. Suspected to be Abu Sieve. Bolo's been issued for his apprehension. That is all I have to report ma'am." as Tony had been speaking, Jenny had drifted from the window to Jethro's bed, and took his hand in her free one. Tony's a good agent, she thought to herself, listening to him.

"Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said, her voice softer.

"Director." Tony said, still firm.

"I was out of line." she said, her eyes never leaving Jethro.

"You are the Director, ma'am; you cannot be out of line." Tony said, his voice firm.

"Please. I was bitchy. Let me apologize, Tony." Jenny said, the stress of the situation affecting her more than she had realized. "I'm sorry."

"If I may state an opinion, ma'am." Tony said, sounding more confident.

"Fire away." Jenny said, leaning against the window as she gazed at Jethro.

"Never apologize, it's a…" Tony stared and Jenny smiled before finishing.

"Sign of weakness. I was his partner too, DiNozzo. I know all the Gibbs-isms." Jenny said, smiling as she walked back over to Jethro from the window, taking his larger hand in her smaller one.

"Actually, he borrowed that one from The Duke." Tony said.

"John Wayne." Jenny replied.

"He said it to Joanne Drew in 'She Wore a Yellow Ribbon.'" Tony said, using his movie knowledge.

"Jethro's a lot like The Duke." Jenny said, smiling softly.

"I keep waiting for him to say, 'That'll be the day.'" Tony said, his voice going deep at the end. The words triggered a memory in Jenny. Paris, with Jethro, walking around hand in hand. She'd blurted the words out, not knowing what she was doing. _I love you_, she'd told him. Not knowing what he'd say back. He'd simply dug up another John Wayne line. _That'll be the day_. Taking them back to the present, the awkwardness of the situation dispersed.

"He said that, in Paris to me once when I told him that I," she faltered, not sure if she wanted DiNozzo to know. To hell with it. "When I told him that I loved him. And I swear, if this helps you win some pool, I will personally hurt you, DiNozzo."

"Your secret's safe with me, ma'am. Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Tony said, easily changing the subject.

"You know Gibbs. He keeps his own schedule." Jenny said, stroking Jethro's hand. "Do you know what REM is?"

"Sure, rapid eye movement, happens when you're asleep and dreaming." Tony said.

"That's what it looks like he's doing right now." Jenny commented, watching Jethro's eyes dance behind his lids.

"Oh, well that's gotta be a good sign, right?" Tony said hopefully.

"If it isn't a nightmare." Jenny said, remembering the nightmares from Paris.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Gunfire. It filled his head. He couldn't escape it.

His CO pulling him aside.

"Gunny, they're both dead."

No, no it couldn't be. Shannon and Kelly…Shannon and Kelly couldn't be dead. They couldn't.

"I'm terribly sorry Jethro."

"No!"

The bomb, the explosion. Pain, then nothing.

He was in a sea of black, and nothing hurt, nothing felt.

He was numb.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny stood with Tony in the back of the room while a doctor looked at Jethro.

"Coffee." Tony said, breaking the silence.

"Coffee?" Jenny replied, confused.

"Coffee. It's a sure way to wake Gibbs."

"Good idea." Jenny agreed, blinking her eyes tiredly. "But he's intibated, we'll have to use the I.V." Tony laughed quietly, and he met her gaze. They were trying to find some way to lift the oppressive worry and stress. Jenny knew she looked exhausted, and she was in casual clothes. She was in Jethro's t-shirt for God's sake.

They both looked up when the doctor from the night before walked over.

"Tell Miss Sciuto I didn't abandon Gibbs. Chief neurologist would have been here today anyway."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Jenny said, nodding at him.

"Hope so. I like woman with fire." the man said, his eyes widening.

"Ahh." Tony said "So the dog collar and the tats had nothing to do with it?"

The man merely smiled and left, leaving Tony and Jenny.

"DiNozzo." Jenny said, worry in her voice. "Does he look in pain?"

"I don't know. I've never seen Gibbs show pain, Director." Jenny strode forward, in need of an answer.

"Doctor, is he in pain?" when she received no answer, she tried again. "Doctor?"

"Was this man a Marine?" the doctor asked, his gaze intense.

"Yes." Jenny said, confused.

"Wounded in Desert Storm?" he asked, and Jenny's heart constricted at the words. Desert Storm. Shannon and Kelly. "Yes."

"That's it. I treated him in Kuwait." the doctor said, remembering.

"Gibbs never told me he was wounded in Desert Storm." Tony said from behind her.

"He doesn't talk about it." Jenny said simply, close to tears again.

"He was in a coma when we evacted him to Frankfurt. Talk about déjà vu." the doctor said, apparently relieved to remember.

"But is he in pain?" Jenny asked, determined to steer the conversation away from Desert Storm.

"Certainly not extreme pain, maybe a little hurting, but the only way to know is for him to tell us." the doctor said, looking at Jethro again.

"Why not give him painkillers just in case?" Tony asked.

"I want him to wake up." the doctor explained. "Opium would only deepen his coma."

"I've just never seen Jethro look like this." Jenny said, and cringed at the tears in her voice. He'd only ever looked like this when he'd told her about Shannon and Kelly, and she didn't want to relive that, not here not now. Tony sensed her distress, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I have." the doctor said, his voice quiet. "That's why I remembered him. That's the expression he had in 91. It's more anguish then pain." the year he said hit Jenny.

"The coma was in 91?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The doctor turned and looked at her, mildly confused.

"Yes, it was a nineteen day coma in 91."

"But that's…oh my God. He's reliving their deaths." Jenny said, a hand going to cover her mouth as the tears built up.

"Whose deaths is he reliving?" Tony asked confused.

"His first wife and his daughter. They were killed in 91. He was at Desert Storm. He got the news in the field." Jenny said, wiping at the falling tears. Tony remained silent, but the grief on his face said everything.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

He stood at their graves with his crutches. Their names stared back at him, engraved into the cold granite. They shouldn't be there. Not without him.

Her name, Shannon Gibbs, stared him in the face. Memories of her hit him full force, and he closed his eyes at the pain.

Kelly Gibbs. Riding horses on the beach.

"I wanna gallop Daddy!"

"No, Kelly." Shannon's voice, full of laughter cam from next to him.

"Aw, let her go Shannon." he said as his daughter pulled away on her horse.

Her name, just saying his name.

_Jethro…_

Camping with the two of them, sitting on the log next to Kelly, Shannon on the ground between his legs, his arms around her. The scene changed from Kelly eating a marshmallow and Shannon smiling up at him to him staring down the barrel of his gun.

He missed them. He needed them.

He had to be with them. Didn't he?

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"I order another CAT scan on the off chance that he hemorrhaged since that last one, but I think it's unlikely." Dr. Gefland said as he grabbed his lunch. Jenny followed close behind, her coffee clutched in her hand. She didn't want to be here, in this bright, loud cafeteria. She wanted to be in Jethro's room, holding his hand as she watched him sleep. Well, what she really wanted was to be at home, in Jethro's arms, a baby between them, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She sighed softly, shaking the thoughts away before turning her attention back to the doctor.

"So why are you doing it?"

"Covering my ass."

"You don't seem like the ass-covering type, doctor." she said, attempting to put some humor into the conversation.

"You know, I dislike this 'doctor', 'director' formality. I'm Todd." Todd said, looking at her.

"Jenny." she replied, but she disliked how flirtatious he was being.

"You see, Jenny, the truth is that I'm puzzled. Gibbs took a long time to come out of the coma in 91."

"You followed his case after he left Kuwait?" Jenny asked.

"Not until today. I had Bethesda fax me his medical records."

He explained that the tests weren't that of someone in a deep coma. The tests were identical between the two.

"How do you explain that?" Jenny asked, concerned.

"Sometimes, patients don't seem to want to wake up." the doctor said gently, and Jenny's thoughts flew to Shannon and Kelly.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

He was in the NIS evidence yard, the bloody car in front of him. This had been where. Where they had both died.

Mike Franks' voice explained the death of the agent driving, then how the crash had killed Shannon and Kelly.

_Daddy!_ Kelly's voice rang through his head.

They were fishing, and Shannon had caught a bigger fish.

_It's bigger Daddy! _she said as she giggled.

He was back in the office with Mike Franks, a man's picture in front of him.

_Pedro Hernandez_ Mike Franks' voice rang through his head. _The drug dealer your wife saw kill a Marine._

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"I don't have an answer." Todd said. "Everything is normal. How well do you know Gibbs?"

"He was my mentor and then my partner. We were apart for six years before I became Director. We've been seeing each other for close to six months, but we were together in Europe years ago." Jenny explained, exhausted and drained from worry.

"So now you're his boss?" Todd said, and Jenny noticed a brief flash of disappointment when she said that she and Jethro were together.

"Jethro's a great field agent, he's a great team leader, and he deals more efficiently with difficult politicians than I do." Jenny explained.

"Then why isn't he…" Todd asked, confused.

"He shoots them." Jenny said simply. Todd laughed, and the walked into Jethro's room. He looked so out of place in the bed, tubes everywhere.

"In the morning I'm going to try and find the neurologist that was on his case in 91." Todd said.

"Why wait until the morning?" Jenny asked. Todd merely looked at her and she sighed. "Forgive me. I'm…just tired and worried…I can't lose him. I just can't."

"I understand. He'll pull through. Just give him time."

"Thank you Todd." Jenny said, giving him a quick smile before walking over to Jethro. She settled in the chair, watching him as he slept. Her hand slid into his, intertwining their fingers. She pressed a gentle kiss to his bandaged forehead, willing the tears to stay away.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

They all sat on the couch, Kelly in-between Shannon and him. Shannon's sock-clad foot brushed his, and he met her gaze, knowing neither one of them wanted to wait but they had too.

_Cover your eyes, Kel_ he said as the couple on the screen kissed.

_I've seen you and Mommy kiss_ Kelly giggled, looking up at him knowingly. Shannon took his hand, intertwining the fingers.

_Well, this is scary kissing _he replied

_Like kissing a frog? _Kelly asked in her tiny voice, giggling at the end.

_Cover 'em_ he said, rolling his eyes at her.

Shannon leaned in, but before he could kiss her, Pedro Hernandez's face flashed through his mind.

Mike Franks leaving the file. Reading.

Mexico.

-NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"He doesn't recognize Ducky, Fiona. Why would he recognize me?" Jenny asked her niece, wrapping her arms around her knees as she sat on her niece's bed.

"Because he loves you." Fiona said simply, looking at him. Jenny's gaze softened and she smiled.

She'd given the case to Tony, telling him to do what he had to. She'd picked Fiona up and they were heading to the hospital to see Jethro. He'd woken up, but he had no idea who anyone was. He'd hadn't recognized Ducky, who had had known for much longer than her.

She'd told Ducky about Shannon and Kelly. Tony knew, she knew, Ducky knew, and it was only a matter of time before everyone knew. She hoped Jethro could forgive her when he remembered her. Ducky had been shocked. He'd had no idea Jethro had been married to Shannon, or that he had had a daughter.

It still hurt her, thinking about them. Thinking about all the pain Jethro must be living through again. She wanted to be able to just hold him and comfort him, but he wouldn't remember her.

She'd called Mike Franks in the hopes that he'd be able to help Jethro remember. He'd arrived and apparently, Jethro remembered him. So his memory was up to at least 94.

Sighing, she stood, and Fiona took her hand as they walked out of the room. Jenny wrapped her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They drove to the hospital in silence, Fiona staring out the window into the night. They pulled into the parking lot and got out. Jenny wrapped her arm around Fiona's shoulders, pulling her close. They reached his room, and saw he was sleeping. Fiona sat in the chair by the window, and Jenny walked over to Jethro, sliding her hand into his.

"Jethro?"

His head turned towards the sound of his name. Was that Shannon calling his name? He opened his eyes, and he could swear that was Shannon holding his hand.

"Shannon?"

"No Jethro, it's me, Jenny." the face became clearer, and a beautiful woman with long crimson curls smiled down at him. It wasn't Shannon, and he closed his eyes against the tears. "You still don't remember me?"

He looked at her, and a memory triggered.

A hot, stuffy attic. Her, under him, on top of him, everywhere. Making love to her like it was his last day on Earth. Her long curls running through his fingers, her arms gripping his biceps and he rolled them, putting himself over her as he sped up the pace of their lovemaking.

He looked up sharply, into her green eyes.

"Maybe." he said, his voice hoarse.

"I'm Jenny. We were partners." the woman said, hesitantly.

"After Shannon died?" he double-checked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Did I marry again?" he asked.

"Three times." Jenny said, smiling.

"No way." he said, laughing slightly.

"'Fraid so." Jenny said, laughing with him.

"You're an ex-wife." a realization hit him.

"God, no." she said, laughing. "I'm the Director of NCIS."

"For a moment I thought you were somebody else." he said. There was no way she was the woman from the attic. A look crossed her face, and she leaned closer.

"You remembered us making love, didn't you Jethro?" she asked, her voice soft. He looked into her eyes, and saw a kind of small happiness in them. "Jethro, we've been seeing each other for almost six months. We were together in Paris, where we were sent undercover in 99. I left you there, and became Director six years later. We got back together when my niece came to stay."

"That's me, by the way." A teenaged brunette girl said as she came to stand next to them. He stared frozen, a memory hitting him.

Her and him, sitting on his basement stairs. He had his arm around her and she was sobbing against his chest. Through her tears, he heard her faintly mumble, "I'm so sorry that happened to you Daddy."

Bringing himself back to the present, he looked her up and down. She didn't look like him, so could she really be his daughter? It couldn't be.

"I'm not…you're not my daughter, are you?"

"No, I am not. Why would you…oh. You remembered the basement, didn't you?" Fiona asked, her eyes going soft. He nodded, feeling confused. "You'd just told me about…about Shannon and Kelly. I felt so terrible and…you've been like a dad to me these past few months, and it just kind of slipped out."

Jenny listened to Fiona, and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Neither of them had told her what had happened in the basement; all she knew was that Jethro has shown Fiona the boat and told her about Shannon and Kelly. Apparently, she'd called him dad, or daddy.

She didn't think she should tell him about how they were trying to have their own child. In his mind, he'd just lost his daughter, so she wasn't going to throw the fact that they couldn't get pregnant in his face. She looked at him, and she could tell they'd thrown a lot at him.

"Jethro are you…"

"So you're together?" Jethro interrupted, looking at her.

"Yes, we are." Jenny replied, meeting his gaze.

"I feel terrible. I can't remember anything except…well, except an attic." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"That was Marseilles. That was…the first time. The second night." Jenny said, sitting on the edge of his bed. He took her hand, looking up at her.

Fiona sensed this was straying into dangerous territory. She really didn't need to know about their sex life.

"Aunt Jenny, I'm going to go to the cafeteria. I'll be back." her aunt looked up briefly and nodded before returning her attention back to Gibbs.

She wandered out of the room, and just walked around. She didn't really have a destination in mind. She wasn't hungry; she'd just picked a random area to tell her aunt. She somehow ended up on the newborn ward, no idea how. She walked in front of the glass and saw all of the tiny babies.

She knew her aunt and Gibbs were trying to have a baby; she'd overheard her aunt's phone conversation with her doctor. She also knew that so far there had not been any success, and she knew that her aunt, at least, was getting frustrated. Sighing, she gazed at all of the babies, hoping that one day one of the bassinets would have a baby with the last name 'Gibbs' on it.

She turned and walked back to Gibbs' room, hoping that he and her aunt were done talking about the past. When she walked in, she noticed that there was only Gibbs in the room, and there was no sign of her aunt.

"Where's Aunt Jenny?"

"She got a call from some guy named Tony who said she was needed urgently in MTAC." Gibbs said, looking at her carefully.

"Way to tell me Aunt Jenny." Fiona muttered, walking over to the chair. "Do you mind if I crash here?" Gibbs shook his head, and Fiona settled into the chair. They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments before Fiona stood, coming over to him.

"You don't remember that night at all?" Fiona asked, her green eyes big and intensely bright.

"I don't remember anything!" Gibbs said, looking up at her.

"I don't care that you don't remember anything! That night should be imprinted in your brain. That night…damn it, that night was the night that cemented you as my father in my brain!" Fiona said, full of emotion. Her tears started to build up and she furiously wiped them away. Her anger and frustration hit him, and the memory burst forth.

_He was in bed with Jenny, his arms around her as she slept against his chest. Suddenly, a loud cry from down the hall woke them both, and he watched Jenny's big green eyes blink sleepily up at him._

"_What was that?" she asked as she yawned._

"_I don't..." he was interrupted by another cry, louder this time._

"_Mommy! Mommy, make him stop!" Fiona's voice could be heard, and Jenny was out of his arms and pulling on a robe in seconds. He grabbed a t-shirt and followed Jenny down the hall to where Fiona was crying._

_It was obviously a nightmare. She was moving around on the bed, twisting the sheets around her. She was crying, and yelling. The nightmare held her, and Jethro knew what that felt like._

"_Mommy, tell him to stop! Don't let him hit you! Mommy, no! Daddy stop! Stop it, no, Daddy!" Fiona sobbed, her voice breaking. Jenny quickly went to her niece's bed, taking her shoulders and shaking them._

"_Fiona, Fiona it's fine honey, I'm here. It's a nightmare, it isn't actually happening." Jenny had woken Jethro up from his fair share of nightmares and this was no different. Some demon from her niece's past was haunting her. After a few more shakes, Fiona's eyes shot open, and she looked around herself, bewildered by her surroundings. Upon seeing Jenny, she threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly._

"_Mommy, you're safe."_

"_Fiona, it's me, Aunt Jenny. Not Jess." Jenny said apologetically. Fiona pulled back, her eyes filling with tears._

"_I…I thought it was a dream. It's the same one…" Fiona said, closing her eyes and taking a faltering breath._

"_What's wrong, honey? What were you dreaming about?"_

"_My mom." Fiona sobbed._

"_Fiona, who were you asking your Mom to ask to stop? Was it your dad?" Jenny asked, concerned._

"_My dad…my dad used to beat my mom when he was home. He'd come home for a week, and by the time her left Mom had more bruises. He broke her fingers once, when I was eleven." Fiona whispered, tucking her knees under her chin._

"_Fiona…why didn't Jess report it?"_

"_My dad was a prominent member of the mob. You don't just call the police. Besides, he died when I was thirteen, and we moved to England. I tried to forget." she whispered, shaking her head._

_Jethro listened to Fiona, and he got angrier and angrier. He walked over to her, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug._

"_He is no longer your father, Fiona. I am." he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. Fiona looked up at him, her green eyes big and tear-filled._

"_Do you mean that?"_

"_Every word."_

The memory caused a torrent of others to be released, and he remembered everything. He remembered Paris, and Jenny leaving, and Tony, and McGee. He remembered Kate's death and Jenny becoming director. He remembered Abby and her death metal and her obsession with Caf-Pow!. He remembered Fiona coming, and that night with Jenny. He remembered her kidnapping, and he remembered his talk with Jenny about having a baby. He remembered that night.

The ship.

"I have to get to NCIS."

"I'll call Tony."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

He sat in Jenny's office, disappointed. He hadn't been able to save the people on that ship. It hurt, just like Shannon and Kelly.

Jenny sat, watching him. Her hair was in a disarray over her shoulders and her eyes had deep, dark circles under them. She looked exhausted and he knew she hadn't slept at all during his coma.

"Mike invited me to stay with him in Mexico for a little while. I have vacation time, and I need a break after this." Jethro said hesitantly, watching Jenny. Her face flickered briefly, her green eyes sad.

"If that's what you need." she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It'll only be for two weeks, and then I'll be back Jenny, I promise. I'll come back, and then we'll have our baby. Maybe this is what we need."

"Jethro, maybe I can't have a baby. I'm too old. Face it, we've been trying for a months, and with no success." she sighed, looking up at him. "I can't handle another disappointment Jethro."

"You can't give up Jen. It'll happen, I know it will." Jethro said, standing. He kissed her forehead, meeting her tired gaze. "Think DiNozzo can handle being team leader for two weeks?"

"He's more than ready, Jethro." Jenny said. "You have a plane to catch."

"I love you Jen. I really do." Jethro said, kissing her.

"I know Jethro. I know you do." Jenny said, smiling faintly.

She watched him leave, and as soon as her office doors shut, she sat behind her desk and tried not to cry.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

The next morning, Jenny called Tony into her office.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, I have an undercover assignment for you."

A/N: This is the longest thing I have ever written. Ever. I hope you liked it, and please leave me a review! :)


	8. Influenza and Homecoming

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the introduction of Jeanne...but for future chapters to work, she had to appear. We also have a few guest stars this chapter; not all that important to the plot, I just kind of threw them in. And I'm not sure, but their phone conversation might be out of character. Eh, who really cares? :)

Jenny sat in the chair by her desk facing the window, staring out into the afternoon sun.

Jethro had been gone for a week, and it had been difficult for her. It hurt her, that he had left, that he didn't feel like she could help. But then again, she hadn't lost the same thing he had. But she too had lost her whole world, only it wasn't in the form of a spouse and a child. She'd lost the man who had known her since birth.

Her father had been her world. Her protector. When Jess had broken off contact, he'd been her only family left, and she'd made their bond so much stronger. She'd called, written, visited, and done everything in her power to not lose him too. That day was still imprinted in her brain.

_She'd arranged to stay with Dad for a week before flying to New York with Callie and Dawn, her two close friends. They were flying up for Fashion Week, and the three were excited about seeing the fashion. Her dad didn't understand the appeal, but was glad she was happy. Losing contact with Jess had taken his toll on him. The last time Jenny had seen her father, he'd looked more exhausted and drained than usual. She knew work was hitting him hard too. He was under a lot of pressure from his superiors and he wasn't getting any younger._

_Hopefully, spending the week with him would ease him up a little, and make him smile. Jenny sighed softly, sliding the key into the lock and turning. Pushing against the heavy wooden door, Jenny opened it, calling out._

"_Dad, I'm here!"_

_Hearing no reply, she shut the door behind her, frowning._

"_Daddy? Where are you? It's me, Jenny."_

_Walking in the house, she deposited her purse and keys on the side table. Deciding her father was probably doing work in the study and hadn't heard her, she strode down the front hallway in the direction of her father's favorite room. She pushed open the door, laughing as she spoke._

"_Daddy, are you doing work in here? You were supposed to..."_

_Walking into the room, she stopped abruptly, a hand coming up to cover her face as she gasped in horror. Sitting in the chair was her father's body, a bloody hole in his temple. The gun had fallen on the desk, and Jenny staggered against the wall, gripping it for support._

_It couldn't be. No. NO. Her father wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He…he wouldn't do this to himself. He wouldn't kill himself. Oh God. Her father, was dead._

_The room spun, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stumbled, turning away from the gruesome sight, tripping to the bathroom where she heaved up the contents of her stomach, gagging on as the taste of bile filled her throat. She slid to the cool tile floor, her head in her hands as the sobs started in her throat. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and her chest hurt as she cried._

_Her father. Her daddy was lying, dead, in his study. This wasn't happening. This shouldn't be happening._

_Her father wasn't someone that would kill himself. It just wasn't possible. There was no way her father had committed suicide._

_Someone had done this, and she knew who. She knew exactly who._

She was shaken out of the horrific memory by her intercom buzzing.

"Director?" Cynthia's voice came through the speaker. "There are two Special Victims Unit cops here to see you."

"Send them in Cynthia." Jenny said, thinking that they were the cops from a recent rape case involving a Petty Officer they'd received. Jethro's team was working another murder case, so she'd given it to another team. Collecting her thoughts, she straightened her suit jacket and turned towards the door expectantly.

Her door opened, and instead of the pair of D.C. cops like she'd thought she'd see, in walked none other than NYPD SVU Detectives Olivia and Elliot Stabler. Standing, shocked, Jenny walked to the other side of her desk, smiling.

"Liv, Elliot, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too Jenny." Olivia teased, smiling at her. Her warm brown eyes sparkled, and she pulled her husband in behind her, closing the door swiftly. Elliot smiled at her, nodding.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you two in…I don't know, four years? Did you happen to bring my favorite munchkins with you?" Jenny asked, hugging Olivia and then Elliot.

"Grace and Mackenzie aren't exactly munchkins anymore. They've gotten so big. Thanks for the birthday gift; Mackenzie fell in love with it. Grace has been begging to come see you. The girls are visiting with Mom. She moved to D.C. a few months ago, and we thought we'd come and drop by. See how you are." Olivia explained, smiling at Jenny as she sat on the couch.

"Ah, how is Serena?" Jenny asked, shaking her head slightly. "And I fully expect you to bring Gracie and Kenzie to my house tonight. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Something to tell us, Jenny?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he smirked. Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"I know what you're thinking, Elliot Stabler, and that isn't it. I want you two to meet my niece, Fiona. She's been staying with me for about six months, since my sister died. I think you two will really like her."

"Well, we'll be there. I know the girls will be excited to see you." Elliot said, sitting back and putting an arm around his wife.

"Is there someone, Jenny?" Olivia asked, leaning forward. "I mean, seriously. Are you with anyone?"

"Well, if you must know, nosy, I am seeing someone." Jenny said, biting her lip to hold back the smile. "We've been seeing each other for about six months."

"Jennifer Shepard. Were you ever going to tell me?" Olivia demanded, attempting to keep her face serious, but dissolving into laughter. "Oh, it took you long enough. So, who is he?"

"Liv…" Jenny warned, shaking her head at her friend. "Do you have any news yourself?"

Olivia cocked up an eyebrow, sharing a quick glance with Elliot before meeting Jenny's gaze.

"Well, since you asked…we're pregnant again." Olivia grinned, her brown eyes shining. Jenny smiled back, happy for her friends, but a stab of disappointment hit her. Yet another baby announcement. It seemed like all of her friends were suddenly the most fertile people on the planet. Everyone except her. Internally shaking herself, she reached over and hugged Olivia.

"Congratulations Liv, Elliot. I'm so happy for you guys! I bet Gracie and Kenzie are excited." Jenny smiled at the two, pushing the sadness deep down.

"They are. You'd think a six and a four year old wouldn't be able to contain so much enthusiasm." Elliot laughed, shaking his head at the thought of his daughters' excitement. The friends' reunion was interrupted by Jenny's desk phone ringing, and she groaned quietly before standing.

"Sorry guys. Let me see who it is." Walking over to her desk, she grabbed the ringing phone and putting it to her ear. "Director Shepard."

"Hey Jen." Jenny's heart fluttered when a deep voice she knew so well said her name. It didn't matter that he was thousands of miles away, his voice just saying her name made her blush.

"Jethro. How's Mexico? Is Mike behaving himself?" Jenny asked, smirking as she sat on her desk edge. They'd fallen into a rhythm in the past week. Jethro called her once a day, just to check in, and they talked for a little while. It was easier to forget he was in another country during their conversations; Jenny knew him so well, she could see his expressions in her mind. She missed the heat of his breath on her lips and his intimate touch on her skin, but for these few moments she could picture his face, smiling in the Mexican sun.

"It's hot. Be better if you were here." Jethro replied, using his own personal brand of gruff sweetness. Jenny couldn't help smiling, and she bit her lip. "And Mike only knows how to be an ass. It's in his blood."

"You better not let him hear you say that." Jenny teased. "He may be older than you, but I hear his head slaps are just as powerful as they used to be."

"He'd have to catch me first Jen." Jethro replied, laughing. "So, the team fall apart without me yet?"

"Actually, Tony's taken your place pretty well. Ziva and McGee aren't happy, but so far they haven't murdered each other. Ziva's made quite a few threats though. I think Tony will be watching his back more often now." Jenny replied, laughing quietly.

"Tell DiNozzo not to get too comfortable. I'll be back." Jethro said, a sort of fondness in his tone as he spoke. Jenny knew he was proud of his senior agent, even if he'd never admit it.

"I'll tell him, Jethro." Jenny said, smiling. "Fiona wanted me to tell you that she expects you to bring her something from Mexico. Or else she's going to set fire to your boat. And don't you get mad at me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'm just the messenger."

"She touches my boat and she's in serious trouble, Jen. You tell her that." Jethro said, his voice going stern. "She's your niece."

"And she's your daughter." Jenny retorted, snorting quietly. "You've taught her well these past few months. She asked me yesterday if I was following rule nine. I didn't even know she knew the rules."

"I just taught her some of the important ones." Jethro said nonchalantly, and Jenny could practically hear his shoulders shrugging.

"Jethro, am I going to find a knife on my teenaged niece?" Jenny asked, her tone velvety smooth, her threat almost tangible.

"Do I really seem that stupid to you Jenny?" Jethro asked, his tone taking on an almost wounded quality. "I just told her a few. It's not like I told her to carry a knife in her back pocket. What kind of father would I be?"

"I wouldn't put it past you, Jethro." Jenny said, smiling. "I miss you." Jenny let her voice get quieter, and she turned slightly, so that Olivia and Elliot wouldn't overhear her admission.

"I miss you too Jenny." Jethro said, his voice holding an equally uncharacteristically soft quality.

"Come home soon." Jenny said, biting her lip.

"I'll be back in a week. I love you Jenny." Jethro said, his voice like a caress, making her feel warm and safe, like only he could.

"I love you too Jethro." Jenny said, pressing the phone closer to her ear. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jethro said, and Jenny could hear his smile. "Bye Jen."

Jenny hung up the phone, collecting herself before walking back to her friends who were still sitting on the couch. She knew her face was pink, and her eyes more than likely had a shine in them. Olivia looked at her expectantly, her brown eyes filled with mischief.

"Who was that, Ms. Shepard?"

"That was Jethro, if you must know, Mrs. Stabler." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at the younger woman.

"Is this Jethro the one who was making you smile earlier? The one who you've been seeing for six months? C'mon Jenny give me something. Take pity on me, I'm pregnant." Olivia begged, making Jenny shake her head at her friend's actions.

"Alright, alright already! Yes, Jethro is who I have been seeing. He makes me happy, Liv." Jenny said, biting her lip.

"Well, finally Jenny!" Elliot exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "After all the guys we tried to set you up with when you stayed with us in New York, it's taken you long enough. We're happy for you Jenny."

"Thanks guys. Sadly, I have to kick you two out- I do have a job to do." Jenny said, standing and smoothing a crease in her slacks. "Come by the house around six, and bring the girls. Fiona will be so excited."

"Sounds like a plan, Jenny." Olivia said, standing as well. Elliot followed, and after Olivia had given Jenny a hug goodbye, pecked her cheek.

"See you at six." Elliot said with a wink before opening the door and guiding Olivia out, his hand on her lower back. Jenny watched her door shut, and smiled faintly.

It was great to see her friends, it really was. She loved Olivia and Elliot. She'd met Olivia through a mutual friend about ten years ago, and they'd been friends since. When Olivia had married Elliot, there had been a lot of talk. They were partners, and some people had tried to make waves with it, saying that it would never work.

They'd proved every single one of them wrong. Six months after their wedding, their first daughter, Grace Emmeline, had been born. Olivia had taken a few months off, while Elliot struggled through a new partner that didn't seem to understand the word 'No.' Upon her return, Olivia had done less work in the field and more deskwork, which hadn't exactly been her cup of tea. Two years later, their second daughter, Mackenzie Elizabeth had been born, and that had stopped all field work for Olivia. She'd transferred to the internet crimes sector, and was happy.

Jenny was happy for her friends, she really was. But she was envious as well. They had a loving family, two beautiful girls, and Olivia was pregnant again. They had everything Jenny wished she did. A hand dropped to her flat stomach and she sighed in disappointment.

Shaking her head, she turned towards her computer, set on distracting herself by returning emails from the FBI and SecNav before heading into MTAC to oversee a foreign hit in the Middle East. She had just sent her final email and was collecting her things to go to MTAC when her door was opened without warning. Glancing up sharply, she was somewhat disappointed to see Tony enter and not Jethro, like she had childishly expected.

"Agent DiNozzo. Come in."

"Sorry, Director, for barging in like this, but…I need some help with the case." Tony said, looking a little sheepishly at her.

"Well, this is a first. Generally, you come telling me something's wrong, not that you need help." Jenny observed, raising an eyebrow as she shifted the files in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"The FBI is stonewalling us on the case, not giving us anything, and I can't find any way around them. Think you could…"

"I'll work a little magic, Agent DiNozzo. Luckily, I have a friend in the enemy's ranks." Jenny said, smiling at the agent. "Now, how is…"

"It's going. Taking her out to coffee after her shift on Thursday." Tony said, understanding her silent question.

"Alright. Keep me updated. I'll have the FBI send over what you need." Jenny said, nodding her head at him.

"Thanks, Director. Gibbs enjoying Mexico?" Tony asked before turning to leave.

"He is actually. He told me to tell you not to get too comfortable. He'll be back in a week." Jenny said, meeting his gaze.

"Tell him not to worry. I think Team Leader is much more his thing." Tony said, laughing slightly as he grasped the door handle. "Thanks again, Director."

"Anytime, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny replied, shaking her head as her door closed once again. Turning back towards her desk, she set her files back down on her desk and picked up her phone, dialing a familiar number. "Tobias? I need a favor."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Leaving her office at five-thirty, Jenny stepped into the elevator, heading towards the parking lot. She stepped into her car, quickly driving home. She arrived, and swiftly walked up the steps, opening the door.

"Fiona, I'm home!"

Hearing no reply, Jenny deposited her keys and purse on the side table and headed up the stairs, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor before sinking into the carpeted stairs. She headed towards her niece's bedroom, where she found her sprawled out on her bed, head in the pillows, fast asleep. Jenny sighed, walking over to Fiona and smoothing her hair back, frowning when she felt how hot Fiona's forehead was.

"Fiona honey, wake up." Jenny whispered, stroking her niece's dark hair. Fiona stirred, turning towards Jenny's soft voice. Her eyes opened, and their green color was dull and glazed with fever. She moaned softly, shaking her head.

"I feel like crap, Aunt Jenny." Fiona's voice was hoarse, and Jenny pressed a kiss to her damp forehead.

"How long have you felt like this?" Jenny asked, concerned.

"Since I got home. I feel all hot and dizzy and my head and throat hurt." Fiona whimpered, burying her face in Jenny's lap. Jenny stroked her head, soothing her.

"Well, I'll go get you some medicine, and make some soup." Jenny said, standing carefully. Fiona nodded before burying her face back in the pillow. Jenny looked at her niece for a moment before heading back downstairs. She grabbed her cell and quickly called Olivia, canceling dinner, before heading into the kitchen and putting on soup to heat. She walked into her bathroom, grabbing the correct medication and filling a glass with water and heading back into Fiona's room. She made sure Fiona had swallowed the pills before leaving the water on the bedside table and walking downstairs, checking on the soup.

She'd never taken care of a sick teenager before. She hoped she would be able to care for Fiona correctly. She thought she'd been doing pretty well these past couple of weeks, but Fiona hadn't gotten sick until now. Jenny stopped herself, and took a deep breath. She could do this.

She turned the oven burner off, pouring the hot liquid into a bowl and grabbing a spoon. She carried it upstairs, placing the steaming bowl on the table by the bed. Fiona was sleeping, her eyes moving rapidly under her lids. Jenny decided to not wake her, and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She headed down the hall to her bedroom, stepping in the room and closing the door behind her. She stepped out of her heels, moving her cramped toes with a slight grimace, and threw them into her closet before unbuttoning her blouse, slipping the shirt off of her shoulders and throwing it into her hamper. Her slacks soon followed, and she walked into the bathroom in her bra and panties, quickly turning on the shower.

She shed her final layer of clothes and stepped under the steady stream of water. Sighing as the steam enveloped her, she quickly washed away the stress and tension from the day. She stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel and drying off quickly, throwing her hair up and slipping into a pair of comfortable sweats and Jethro's old NIS t-shirt.

She checked on Fiona's sleeping form once more before heading into her study. She read through case files, signing where needed and setting them aside. She was finished by eleven, and went into Fiona's room, taking the half-eaten bowl of soup and now-empty glass of water downstairs to the kitchen. Fiona was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning but never waking. Jenny left the door open and walked to her own room, also leaving it open, before sliding into bed, sighing as she relaxed in the sheets.

It was odd to sleep in her bed alone now, after six months of sleeping in Jethro's arms. She was colder, and his scent didn't surround her. Any trace that had lingered in the sheets had mostly faded, and even as Jenny buried her nose in his pillow, all she smelled was a faint scent of musk in the cotton material. Sighing, she let herself drift, wishing she was in Jethro's strong arms.

The next morning, Jenny woke up in surprise. She was not alone in her bed.

Fiona lay, facing her, sweat beading on her forehead, and her breathing shallower than earlier. Jenny watched her, worry filling her. Fiona didn't look any better than yesterday, and Jenny was concerned. Turning in bed, she grabbed her phone and called Cynthia, telling her to wipe her calendar and tell everyone she wasn't in. Jenny was taking her niece to the doctor's.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

A few hours later, Jenny was walking with Fiona out of the doctor's office. Fiona had been diagnosed with a lesser strain of influenza, and all they could do was alleviate her symptoms and wait it out.

Fiona leaned on Aunt Jenny, her head resting on her shoulder. She was in comfortable sweats and a long-sleeved shirt, and she shivered slightly when a breeze blew over her, and her aunt hugged her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She hated being sick, she really did. Her body hurt, and she fluctuated between being too hot and too cold. She sighed quietly, the action hurting her head slightly. They reached her aunt's car, and Aunt Jenny helped her into the passenger side before carefully closing the door and walking around to the other side.

Jenny drove home, glancing at Fiona, who sat with her forehead pressed against the cool window. She felt terrible for her niece, and hated that all she could do was ease the aches and wait it out. She wished Jethro was there, but knew that he wouldn't be home for another week.

Sighing, she parked the car in her driveway and helped Fiona out. She brought her up to her room and tucked her in, smoothing back her dark hair. Fiona snuggled deeper into the covers, sighing quietly as her aunt stroked her hair. Jenny left quietly, leaning against the door. She was exhausted, and she wasn't even the sick one.

Times like this were when she wished she had somewhere there to help her.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny and Fiona had survived Fiona's bout of the flu, and now Fiona was on the mend. It had been difficult, at first, because Jenny had had to shift her schedule around, and she had held more than one meeting in her study via teleconference.

Finally, the week was over, and Jethro was coming home. Jenny got home from work that day feeling lighter than she had all week. She hadn't brought any work home for once, and she unlocked the door swiftly, closing the thick wooden door behind her.

Throwing her coat on the hook and her keys on the table, she found Fiona in the living room, a movie playing softly. Her niece had fallen asleep during the movie, because her eyes were closed and the movie was still playing. Smiling, Jenny turned off the movie and threw a blanket over Fiona, smoothing back her hair.

She headed upstairs, changing out of her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading back downstairs. Fiona was sitting up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Jenny walked into the room and kissed the top of her head, smiling still.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much. I think I'll be able to go back to school on Monday." Fiona said, stretching. "Why are you so happy, Aunt Jenny?"

"Jethro comes home tonight." Jenny said, smiling widely.

"That would definitely be enough to make you smile." Fiona replied, smiling too. "What are we having to eat? I'm starving."

"I was thinking about ordering a pizza. I really don't feel like cooking today. Is cheese okay?" Jenny asked, looking at her niece.

"Sounds perfect Aunt Jenny." Fiona answered, smiling. Jenny smiled back before leaving the room to call.

Half an hour later, Fiona and Jenny were eating pizza and laughing, gossiping about Logan and half-watching the movie they'd put in. Jenny was grilling Fiona about Logan, and was watching her niece get redder and redder.

"Come on, Fee, give me something! I'm curious!" Jenny said, crossing her legs.

"Well, I really like him, but I can't tell if he likes me too. It's so stupid! He flirts with me, but I mean, he could do that with everyone for all I know!" Fiona said, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Fiona, believe me, I've been there. I was a teenager too, even if it was decades ago. There was this guy, Jimmie Brass. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. We had a few classes together, and I had a huge crush on him. He wound up asking me to his Senior Prom. So, it'll work out. Just give it time." Jenny said, tucking a piece of hair behind Fiona's ear.

"Jimmie Brass? Really? What kind of a name is that?" Fiona asked, giggling a little. Jenny laughed too, and that set the two off. They both burst out into laughter, and eventually they both sat back, tears in their eyes.

"Yeah, the more I think about the happier I am that I never saw him after he went to college. I heard he became the head of the Crime Lab in Las Vegas." Jenny said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Las Vegas? Where is the appeal in that, really?" Fiona asked, shaking her head.

"No idea. I'm more a Virginia kind of a girl myself." Jenny drawled, putting on a fake southern accent. Fiona giggled again, and she sighed happily.

"Have you watched any of this movie? I'm so confused. When did the blonde girl get with the redheaded guy?" Fiona asked, shaking her head at the film.

"Honestly, I saw about five minutes total of this movie. Want to just turn it off?" Jenny asked, looking at her niece. Fiona nodded and stifled a yawn, standing. "Bedtime, young lady. You've been sick, and you need to catch up on your sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." Fiona said, mock saluting her before giggling and walking upstairs. Jenny turned off the movie and brought the pizza box into the kitchen, throwing away the cardboard and putting the leftover pizza in the fridge after wrapping it in plastic wrap. She dumped out her glass of water, rinsing the glass and putting it on the drying rack.

She walked upstairs slowly, her hand gliding over the rail. Peeking into Fiona's room, she saw her niece tucked into her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Smiling, Jenny closed the door softly before walking into her room, closing the door. The bright red numbers on her digital clock told her it was ten thirty, and she decided she could try and stay up. She wasn't sure what time Jethro's flight landed, but she hoped it was sometime soon. She'd missed him, these past two weeks. Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder obviously did not know Jethro and herself. They'd been apart for six years, and now that they were together, even two weeks was too long for her.

She changed into one of her silk nightgowns and slid under her covers, grabbing the novel from her bedside table. She tried to lose herself in the racy plotline, but her eyelids soon grew heavier. She placed the book on the table and slipped down under the blanket. Her head rested against the pillow, and she drifted off, hoping that when she awoke she'd be looking into the blue eyes of the man she loved.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro opened the door to the townhouse quietly, knowing it was extremely early in the morning. His plane had been late thanks to severe thunder storms over Florida, so even though he'd been hoping to be home by seven, it was now past two in the morning. He put his keys on the side table and took of his jacket. He headed up the stairs, avoiding the louder creaks and slipping down the hallway toward their bedroom. Opening the door quietly, he smiled softly when he saw her sleeping form. Her red hair partially covered her face, and was bright in contrast to the white pillowcase.

He slipped out of his jeans and shirt after kicking off his shoes, and slid into bed next to Jenny, his arms coming around her waist. She stirred when his hands came in contact with her skin, and she turned in his arms, her green eyes opening, clouded with sleep. She smiled when she discovered it was him, and her arms wound around his neck, bringing herself closer to his warm body.

"Welcome home, Jethro." Jenny whispered sleepily, her lips brushing his in a gentle kiss. He responded with his own kiss, pressing his lips to hers more firmly. Jenny sighed softly, her body curving to his; letting his lips caress her skin, moving from her face down to her neck.

Jethro trailed kisses down her body, his hands tracing her curves. God, he'd missed her these past two weeks. He'd missed touching her, kissing her, holding her. He'd missed the way her eyes flashed, and her smirking mouth.

His hand fell to the hem of her nightgown and he moved it up slowly pulling it over her head. Her eyes gazed at him, the green orbs full of love. She pressed another kiss to his lips, her arms stroking up and down his back. Her hands gripped his boxers, relieving him of them and tossing them away.

He loved making love to her when she was like this. When she was half-asleep, her movements softer, her voice gentler, her eyes full of soft emotion. He kissed her again, sliding into her gently, hearing her soft gasp. He moved slowly, tangling a hand in her long curls.

Jenny slipped her arms around his neck, her lips against his as he moved within her, eliciting a soft whimper from her. Her hips moved against his in soft motions, and she sighed as his lips moved from hers to her neck, his teeth scraping lightly over her carotid artery.

He kept his movements slow and gentle, making both of their releases intense, and he drew it out. Jenny's breathing hitched before speeding up, her kisses becoming lighter and more desperate on his face. Jethro kissed her as his motions slowed, and slipped out of her, cupping her cheek when she winced slightly.

He hit the sheets next to her, immediately bringing her body closer to him. Her calming scent washed over him, and he buried his face in her curls, smiling. Jenny snuggled closer to him, tangling her legs with his and pressing her head into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, cuddling her closer. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and just held her.

"It's good to be home Jenny."

A/N: So…tell me what you think! I know it skips around a lot, but next chapter will have more action in it. Leave me a review! :)


	9. Sandblast

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the slow-ish update; I have this ear thing going on, and I've seen lots of doctors and slept my life away. Hopefully, it'll go away soon, and I'll be able to look at a computer screen without feeling quite so dizzy. This chapter is from HesMinex's review. Hope this satisfies for possessive Jenny vs. Hollis :) And eh, it's kind of fluffy, but blame it on my need for some cutesy-ness with all the crap I've had to put up with these past few days :)

Jethro had been back to work for a week, and Tony had seemed more than glad to give him his desk back. Ziva's glares and threats may have been the cause, but either way Jethro had regained his control over his team, and all was well. It was Friday, and Jethro was in Jenny's office, listening to her as she talked on the phone, discussing the rising of the threat level. His hands massaging her shoulders was quite distracting, and after she had hung up she turned and tried to glare, but his hands on her muscles had felt heavenly. He smirked, ever proud of himself, and she stood, handing him the case file.

"Go catch me a murderer and I'll reward you later." Jenny said, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, there's some incentive." Jethro said, his smirk widening. He kissed her quickly, leaving her looking out the window, hoping he caught the killer soon.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Looks like we're late to the party." Tony observed, noting the Army CID officers milling around.

"Assume a hundred meter blast radius from the sand trap." Jethro said, ignoring his comment.

"It's called a bunker boss, not a sand trap." Tony corrected. Jethro turned a stared at him, remaining silent. "Hundred meter blast radius. On it boss! Probie, you got the woods, I got the far side."

"Uhh…" McGee said, stopping in place.

"What, McGee?" Jethro asked, going back to the tape.

"Poison ivy, boss, I just, I look at the stuff and I break out." McGee said, his nose crinkling in disgust.

"Don't look." Jethro returned, shrugging his shoulders before turning and continuing in the direction of the bunker.

"The Zaka will be busy today." Ziva commented as they walked.

"Zaka?" Jethro asked, confused.

"Orthodox Jews that volunteer to collect body parts from terror attacks." Ziva answered. Jethro knelt, examining the burnt bunker.

"Agent Gibbs?" a feminine voice said his name, and he stood, turning. A blonde woman in an army uniform walked up to him, offering her hand. "Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. Army CID. I believe your Director called."

"She did." Jethro said, remembering the annoyance in Jen's voice. "Officer Ziva David."

"Officer Ziva David, I know." Mann said, nodding to Ziva. "Army Criminal Investigative Division had excellent detail."

"Good, you can use it to support our investigation." Jethro said as he started to walk away, already slightly annoyed with the woman.

"Our joint investigation." Mann corrected. "With Army in the lead. This isn't the Navy-Army Club, it's the Army-Navy Club."

"Yeah," Jethro said before pointing to the body. "But that is a dead Marine, at the Army-Navy Club."

"I had EOD sweep the rest of the sand traps." Mann said as they stood over the crime scene.

"Bunkers." Jethro corrected.

"Excuse me?" Mann said, confused.

"They're called bunkers, not sand traps." Jethro explained, slightly enjoying the embarrassed flush that spread over the woman's cheeks.

"The Colonel's son said he saw something resembling a spider web in the bunker." Mann said, ignoring his comment but correcting herself nonetheless.

"Trip wire?" Ziva asked from her kneeling position.

"Possibly. There's not much to go on with this one." Mann said, nodding to the burnt sand. "Course we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Eighteen holes on a golf course." Jethro said, pacing slightly.

"Yup." Mann said before turning to him. "Wanna divide them up?"

"Sure." Jethro said, meeting her gaze. "We'll take the crime scene, and your people can take the other seventeen holes."

"You're not taking away my crime scene." Mann said, her hands going to her hips. "End of story. But if you ask nicely, I might just give you the body."

"Well, I don't really have to ask, seeing as how my ME got here first."

Ziva watched the blonde Army Lieutenant Colonel practically throw herself at Gibbs, and had to stifle her laughter. Gibbs was watching the woman in contempt, and Ziva knew that Jenny would not like this. Jenny would not like this one bit.

"Good news boss!" Tony said, but stopped when he saw Gibbs with that blonde chick. "I miss something?"

"Gibbs just met his wanna-be fourth ex-wife." Ziva answered. Tony gave her a look, and she frowned. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, you got it right. It's just…Jenny is not going to like this at all." Tony said, shaking his head.

"You read my mind." Ziva agreed.

"What have ya got, DiNozzo?" Jethro asked, eager to shut Mann up.

"Found this at the next tee, boss." Tony said, leaving Ziva and walking up to Gibbs. "It was outside the blast radius, wind must have carried it off, looks like part of a detonator."

"I checked the neighboring tees myself." Mann said, hands once again on her hips.

"Well then maybe you should have checked the trashcans." Tony said smartly, a grin on his face. "Looks like a hole in one boss."

"Nice work." Jethro said, nodding to Tony.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro led Mann to Autopsy, smiling to himself when he heard Ducky talking. A weird look crossed Mann's face, and Jethro had to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"Is he talking to himself?"

"To the body."

"Ah, Colonel, your CO just called, requesting copies off all my findings." Ducky said, looking at Mann. Turning to Jethro, he nodded. "Jethro."

"The report, Duck?" Jethro asked.

"Yes, well, uh…the cause of death appears to be just what you see here." Ducky said, gesturing to the burned corpse on the table and picking up a severed foot. "Explosive dismemberment."

"Yeah, got that part." Jethro said, nodding.

"What we don't have are any traceable fragments from that explosion." Mann said.

"Yes, Abby was complaining about the dearth of physical evidence from the crime scene." Ducky said, nodding. "Present company excepted, of course."

"Bomb shell was plastic." Jethro said, folding his arms.

"Which means the fragments disintegrated." Mann added.

"Yes, but luckily for you, not all of them." Ducky said, looking at the two. "As the ancient Sun discovered, fire and water don't mix. The human body is made up of two thirds water. Some of the burning fragments were caught and cooled by the interstitial liquid in the Colonel's tissue before they could disintegrate."

"Get that to Abby." Jethro said simply, nodding to Ducky before walking out of Autopsy. Mann looked at Ducky, looking a little lost, before turning and following him.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Is it just me, or did the SecDef seem nervous?" Jenny asked as she walked out of MTAC with Jethro close behind.

"He probably had a tee time tomorrow." Jethro replied as Jenny leaned against the railing of the catwalk, looking down at the bullpen.

"What's she like?" Jenny asked, nodding curtly at Mann. Jethro looked at Jenny, noting the hard jaw line, and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face.

"You jealous, Jen?"

"No, why would you think that?" Jenny said, avoiding his gaze. "I just meant is she up to the job."

"Sure Jen, sure you did. But you see, I'm currently taken, so no matter how much that poor woman throws herself at me, it will not matter in the slightest. And besides," Jethro said, coming closer to Jenny and sliding a hand across her lower back, his hot breath washing over her neck. "You know blondes aren't my thing. I'm more a redhead kind of a guy."

His phone rang at that moment, and Jethro pressed his fingers into her back for a moment before flipping open the phone and moving away slightly.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey boss, DiNozzo."

Pulling his phone away from his ear, Jethro shot a glare in Tony's direction.

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Jethro yelled, shaking his head. Jenny shot him a look at she held in her laughter, her green eyes slightly darker than before, most likely from his hand on her back. She always was sensitive to his touch. Tony looked around slowly, finally finding Jethro and Jenny on the catwalk.

"Hey, that's weird, cause I though…" Tony laughed nervously, his grin fading slightly. "I thought you were still in MTAC."

"What do you want?" Jethro asked, slightly pissed that DiNozzo had been the call to dissolve his moment with Jen.

"Um…we…" Tony fumbled for words, but Mann picked up where he left off.

"We just found an unaccounted for vehicle from the Army-Navy Club."

Jethro looked at Jenny once more, watching the way her green eyes flashed, her red lips curving up into a smirk.

"Incentive."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro barged into Jenny's office that evening, noting how her eyes flared when the door slammed behind him. She had a case file in front of her, and she had her glasses on, perched on the end of her nose.

"Jethro, I don't believe we have a murderer in custody yet." Jenny said as she took her glasses off.

"Ah, but it's a Friday night Jen." Jethro said, coming over to her side of the desk, closing the file and pulling her into a standing position. "Fiona is spending the night at Lauren's, and we haven't worked on the boat in months."

"Is that supposed to be your idea of an invitation, Jethro?" Jenny asked, relaxing into his hold as he guided her to the door.

"Is that your an idea of saying yes?" Jethro retorted, leading her into the elevator and pressing her gently against the wall after flipping the emergency switch. He lowered his mouth to hers; kissing her like he'd wanted to on the catwalk. Her arms wound around his neck, bringing his head closer to hers, her lips demanding and possessive against his. After a few long moments, Jenny pulled away, her breathing heavier and her eyes darkened to a forest green.

"That, Jethro, was my idea of a yes. We just have to stop home so that I can change out of these clothes."

"What, you don't want to sand in a suit?" Jethro quipped, putting his face close to hers once again, so that they were breathing the same air. Jenny merely rolled her eyes at him before shoving him away and flicking the emergency switch.

An hour later, Jenny had changed out of her business suit and was in a pair of shorts and one of Jethro's t-shirts, Jethro standing behind her as they sanded, his breath on her neck. He pressed his body up against hers, and kissed along her shoulder languidly; reaching the place where her shoulder met her neck and brushing her hair back, pressing his lips to her pulse point. Her motions with the sander stopped, and Jethro watched her eyes flutter as she tried to regain control. Determined to undermine her strength, he kissed higher on her neck as he ran his hands from her hips up to her breasts, and he felt her breathing stop completely.

Jenny felt his lips on her neck, and she had to close her eyes to muster up some form of control. Taking a deep breath, she was fine, until he moved his hands up to her chest, and he started to move his fingers, and Jenny gave up the fight. Turning in his arms, Jenny slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Jethro took the opportunity and pinned her body between his and the boat, capturing her lips in a hot, wet kiss that made Jenny's head spin and a low moan emit from her throat. They exchanged a few deep, explorative kisses, and Jethro's hands were creeping up under her shirt when they heard a throat being cleared on the top of his basement stairs.

Looking up, Jethro watched as Mann shifted uneasily from foot to foot, wringing her hands. He could feel Jenny starting to tense up underneath him, and his ran his hands up and down her sides, trying to calm her down.

"I knocked." Mann offered as she looked at the two of them, taking in their proximity and Jethro's hands on Jenny's sides. "And I've been ringing your bell for five minutes."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get that fixed." Jethro said easily, nodding to Mann as he attempted to disperse some of the awkwardness of the situation. "There a particular reason you decided to break into my house, Colonel Mann?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it breaking in if your door is unlocked, Agent Gibbs." Mann countered, walking down the stair slowly. Jenny kept her gaze on the other woman, her grip tightening on Jethro as the blonde Colonel came closer. Jethro gently kissed her forehead, rubbing her back to remind her who was in his arms and who wasn't.

"So now it's trespassing." Jethro said, turning slightly to look at Mann.

"Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it." Mann said as she reached the basement floor, holding her purse in her hands. "Director."

"You may as well call me Jenny." Jenny replied as she disentangled herself from Jethro slightly. "This isn't a professional atmosphere in the slightest."

"Hollis." Mann said, nodding slightly at Jenny. Turning to Jethro, she answered his previous question. "This is a joint investigation, and I thought that we could share some information. I didn't realize that I would be…interrupting something."

There a moment of awkward silence as everyone looked in different directions before Jethro broke the moment.

"You said something about information?"

"Ah, yes. I got the results on the swabs from the Toyota." Mann said, leaning gently against the counter. "Traces of diesel fuel and ah, fertilizer. Same thing that McVeigh used on the Federal building in Oklahoma."

"Yeah. The guy driving the Toyota was a greens keeper." Jethro said, nodding as his hand absently drew circles on Jenny's lower back, causing her breathing to falter and her grip to tighten on his shoulders.

"I know, he's around diesel fuel and fertilizer all day." Mann said, crossing her arms. "It was a bad lead. Anything you'd like to share?"

"My people are still searching for connections. I'll let you know when they find anything." Jethro said with an air of finality. Mann seemed to sense this, and she raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm going, I'm going. I guess I'll see both of you tomorrow…" Mann said, looking between the two. Both Jenny and Jethro nodded, and Mann started back towards the stairs.

"And, Hollis?" Jenny called, speaking for one of the first times that night. Mann turned back, her gaze expectant. "If you could…not say anything about this, it would be great."

"No problem, Jenny." Mann said, nodding to her. She looked at them one last time before turning and heading back up the stairs. A few moments later, they heard the faint slam of the front door, and Jenny dropped her head onto Jethro's chest, groaning.

"Jethro, this is all your fault."

"Jen, how is this my fault?" Jethro asked, rubbing up and down her back.

"If you hadn't suggested we work on your damn boat, then Mann would not have found us here. We would have been at home, most likely in bed. So this, Jethro, is all your fault." Jenny said, looking up and glaring at him. Jethro put his hands up in defense, trying not to smile.

"This does not mean we won't wind up in bed, Jenny, if that's what you're so upset about. So Mann knows, who cares? I'm relieved, because now I don't have to pretend to like her." Jethro explained, shrugging his shoulders. He dropped his hands to Jenny's waist, tugging her closer to his body. Sighing, Jenny allowed herself to relax against him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Jethro, it's not that she knows, it's just…this is something that makes me happy. You make me happy. I don't like having to share that with anyone. I'm not the kind of person that shares everything with everyone. I'm not Abby." Jenny said, looking up into Jethro's eyes. "I don't let the entire world know exactly when and why and how I'm happy. I don't go around hugging people and smiling and being all…bubbly. That isn't me. I keep my happiness to myself and those who are close to me. I don't…I don't even know what I'm trying to say any more." Jenny said, shaking her head at herself. Jethro stayed silent, and brought a hand up to her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Jen. I know you aren't like Abby. No one is like Abby. I know you're happy, Jenny. I know you, Jenny. I know that you don't want the entire world knowing about us yet, and its fine with me. As long as we're happy with each other, I don't care if the President of the United States knows." Jethro said, pressing his forehead against Jenny's. "I love you Jenny."

"Jethro, I love you too." Jenny said, reaching up and kissing him firmly. "Why am I so lucky that I have you?"

"Because you're you." Jethro said simply, kissing her. "Can we take this upstairs now?"

Laughing, Jenny grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to his bed, pulling him on top her as he pulled her closer, letting her scent surround him and remind him just how much he loved her.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro was glad the case was over; he was sick of Colonel Mann and her uptight, authoritative voice, and he was just glad that Jenny was back to being herself. Mann had really gotten to her, and Jethro was glad Jenny was calm again.

He watched her as she slept in his arms, something he loved to do. Her red hair curled around her ears, and spilled out over the pillow. Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing slow and even. Her eyes danced beneath her lids, and he hoped her dream was happy.

He knew she was upset about the baby situation, and he didn't blame her. It had been four months of trying, and he knew that each failure was hitting her harder and harder. But he knew that they'd get the baby, no matter how long it might take. He knew that Jenny would be an amazing mom; she was doing a great job with Fiona, and he knew that she couldn't love her own child more than she did Fiona.

He wondered how being a dad again would feel. With a baby, not just Fiona. It was easy to be a dad to Fiona, because she was an easy kid. A baby though…a baby was different. A baby required much more than fatherly advice and a hug. A baby needed…a baby needed everything, and Jethro knew that any child of Jenny and himself would receive more love than any child could ever need.

He knew that Jenny wanted a baby. He wanted a baby. In that instant, looking at Jenny, Jethro prayed to whatever super-being that was out there that this time, there wouldn't be a failure. This time, they'd get their baby. He wanted Jenny to know the happiness of motherhood. Shannon had been ecstatic about finding out they were pregnant, and Jethro knew that Jenny wanted that kind of happiness. He wanted to give her that, so badly.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Jethro pulled his lover closer to his body, smiling to himself when she snuggled closer. He knew they'd get their baby. Their miracle.

A/N: Yes, I promise, the Gibblet is coming. Give it time, my friends :)


	10. Driven

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :) More fluffiness. Sorry, I got kind of bad news at the doctor. And remember, patience is a virtue! :)

Jethro sat in the damn Sexual Harassment seminar, feeling like shooting something, and preferably soon. Jenny kept shooting him looks from the counter by the window she was sitting at, and the way her eyebrow was quirked up and her green eyes kept flashing had him shooting her glares more and more often.

"What's wrong with hugging people? I hug people all the time." Abby said, looking confused as she stood, raising a hand.

"You may see it as friendly, but your coworkers may find it offensive." the instructor said, shrugging.

"You guys get offended when I hug you?" Abby asked, her voice betraying how upset she was. Everyone in the room mumbled 'No' and, 'Of course not, Abby" and the bubbly Goth smiled at them, her eyes getting their shine back.

"I'm hugging you all with my mind, right now." Abby said, closing her eyes and widening her smile.

"The DOD policy is very clear on this point miss. You must ask permission before making physical contact with a coworker." the instructor said, her tone insistent.

"Like, every time?" Abby asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes." the woman said, glaring at Abby. Abby sank back down in her seat, her arms folded across her chest.

Jenny looked at Jethro again as the woman droned on, talking about 'red light' behavior, and Jenny bit her lip against the giggle that threatened to spill over when she saw her lover's blue eyes flash with annoyance. To be completely honest, this seminar was the last place she wanted to be. It was, however, policy that they attend, and even with the many perks of being Director, nothing could be done to get her out of it. Suddenly, Tony shot out of his seat, wiping at his ear.

"Another question?" the woman asked, looking annoyed.

"Yeah. What if you smack someone on the back of the head like this?" Tony asked before demonstrating on McGee, who hit him lower, causing Tony to bend slightly and groan quietly. "Would that be considered inappropriate behavior?"

"Absolutely. Are you saying that this has actually happened?" the woman said, looking at Tony. Tony looked over at Jethro, who glared menacingly. Jenny bit her lip even harder, the laugh threatening to spill over. Tony's eyes widened in fear, and he looked back at the instructor.

"No, I was just wondering, that's all." Tony said, sliding back down into his seat quickly. Palmer raised his hand, distracting the instructor. Moments later, Jethro's cell phone rang, and he shot her a smirk at which she rolled her eyes.

"Gear up." Jethro said, and Ziva, Tony, and McGee couldn't get out of their chairs fast enough. "Navy Lieutenant's been found dead in an R and D facility in Fairfax." Jethro said, leaning closer to Jenny so that she could smell the coffee on his breath.

"Wait, wait I can't mark you as attending unless you are here!" the instructor said, stopping them.

"Oh, uh, Ms. Taylor. I will take excellent notes for them." Jenny said, all the while shooting daggers at Jethro. He would get a case and get out of the seminar. He merely smirked, signing to her quickly. Discretely sticking the thumb, pointer, and pinky fingers on his right hand out, he signed his love. A blush colored her cheeks, and she returned the sign shyly, blinking rapidly.

Abby watched the bossman and Jenny, and she smiled to herself when she watched their sign exchange. She absolutely loved that they were together; Gibbs had been extremely nice to her the past month, and she had been caffeine- stocked to perfection. She was absolutely in love with Fiona; she'd brought her down to the lab, and she pulled her from the daycare center whenever possible. She hoped a Gibblet was coming; that would, in her eyes, be the best thing to happen. Ever. Sighing, she waved happily to Timmy as he walked by, and he smiled in return. She wished Timmy would pluck up the courage and just ask her out already. She'd complained to Fiona numerous times, and the brunette agreed. Men. You can't live with them, and you can't live without them.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Ducky won't be here, he's gotta take his mother to the hospital." Jethro said as Palmer neared the body.

"Is Victoria alright?" Palmer asked, concerned.

"Well, she cut herself shaving. For some reason, he seems to think you can handle this Palmer." Jethro said, looking at Palmer.

"Um, what do you think, Agent Gibbs?" Palmer asked, sounding nervous.

"Well, I don't know Palmer." Jethro said, shining a light over the computers in the car. "You got me a TOD?"

"Uh, yes. According to the liver probe, she died two hours and eighteen minutes ago." Palmer said, checking his watch.

"Does it tell you how?" Jethro asked, secretly enjoying himself.

"Actually, the probe only tells me the difference between ambient temperature and…but you already know all this. Uh tentatively I'd say that she died from hypoxia, Agent Gibbs." Palmer said, meeting his gaze.

"Carbon monoxide poisoning." Jethro said.

"Yeah, most likely. In sixty eight percent of the cases it's accidental, and in the other twenty nine percent are self-inflicted." Palmer said, standing.

"Well I'm more concerned with the three percent you left out." Jethro said, writing in his notebook.

"He talkin' about the ones deliberately murdered, Palmer." McGee said as he set the stuff in his hands down.

"How'd she get on the floor?" Jethro asked.

"Coworker found her in the passenger seat." Ziva answered, walking over to them. "In there, with the door still closed and the engine running."

"He drove it out, attempted CPR; Tony's taking his statement now." McGee said.

"What kind of vehicle is this?" Jethro asked, shining his flashlight into the passenger side window.

"It is a second generation fully autonomous AI-operated vehicle." McGee said, standing behind him.

"Well yeah, I can see that McGee." Jethro said, turning around and looking at McGee. "Anything other than the obvious."

"Wait, you…you actually understood that?" Ziva said, coming over and staring at Jethro in disbelief. "You know what it does then?"

"Yeah, your basic, second generation AI, autonomous…stuff." Jethro said, looking at the car and not his team. "Where the hell does the driver sit?"

"That's the point. There is no driver. It drives itself." Ziva explained, a smirk on her lips.

"Boss, AI stands for artificial intelligence." McGee said, looking at Jethro. "It's a robot."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Ziva you have really gotta see this." McGee said from his position in the car.

"See what, McGee?" Ziva said, sounding slightly exasperated as she walked over to him.

"It's an atlas seven CPU. It's the same one developed for the Martian Rover!" McGee explained, excitement in his voice.

"And, how does this pertain to the case?" Ziva asked, narrowing her gaze.

"Well, it doesn't. I just thought it was cool." McGee said, and Ziva shook her head at his geeky-ness.

"See the thing about this…" at just that moment, McGee's knee knocked into Ziva's, and she collapsed on top of him.

"That had better be your handcuff." Ziva breathed as Tony took photos, laughing evilly.

"This is a classic yellow light situation." Tony informed them, immaturely enjoying it.

"Stop moving McGee, I am stuck!" Ziva said, glaring menacingly at her coworker.

"That's not the only thing that's stuck." Tony said, laughing. "We may have a red light situation."

Ziva pushed herself off of McGee, turning towards Tony with murder in her eyes when the blonde scientist, Torsten, the one with an accent, came over to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Investigating a dead naval officer." Tony said, looking at him.

"That is a twenty two million dollar piece of equipment and you…" Torsten stopped, obviously so as not to say something he would regret. "You people are jeopardizing my entire project!"

"We're just doing our jobs, what'd ya find McGee?" Tony said, turning to the younger man.

"Ah, there's a USB cable, still attached to the console on the passenger side." McGee said, looking a little frazzled.

"Also bagged a battery for a laptop in the front seat." Ziva said, turning her gaze expectantly to the blonde scientist.

"I removed the laptop." Torsten confessed.

"We'll need it." Tony told him.

"Absolutely not. It contains a back-up copy of Otto's AI." Torsten said, looking between them.

"Well, whatever that it, we'll need that too." Tony said, looking at him.

"That is Otto." Torsten said, looking at them like they were idiots.

"Already got it covered Tony." Ziva said as she walked closer to Torsten. "Tow truck should be here any minute."

"This…this is our only prototype!" Torsten said, his voice level rising. "You…you people are…you're…"

"We're cops. Federal agents. Police officers?" Tony offered. "Maybe if you sound it out it's easier. You know, English as a third language is always the trickiest one."

"I'll take the laptop now." Ziva said, looking at Torsten. "Please." He looked at her for a moment before storming away, Ziva following close behind after throwing a smirk over her shoulder at Tony.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

McGee stepped off the elevator into the evidence garage, looking at the car and the flying sparks.

"Abby?"

"Over here!" her voice came from underneath him, and he walked over to the car.

"Over where?"

"Over down here." Abby said happily, sliding out from underneath the car.

"I'm trying to decide if this is a yellow light or a red light situation." McGee said, proud of himself when he elicited a giggle from the Goth.

"You only wish I was still sexually harassing you." Abby said as he helped her up.

"You stopped?" McGee joked, smiling when Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Gibbs wants us to figure out how so much CO got pumped into the vehicle's cabin."

"Okay, first of all McGee, his name, is Otto." Abby said, her eyes bright with excitement. "O-T-T-O, hey it's a palindrome. And second, he is so much more than just a vehicle. I've never _seen_ programming like this. It's, complex, elegant, visionary. It's way out of my league. You?"

"I got lost about fifty lines in." McGee admitted. "Seabrook was operating at a whole different level."

"If they used the AI to sabotage or redirect the exhaust into the ventilation system, that could take us months to track." Abby said, looking at the car.

"Make sure you tell Gibbs that." McGee said, knowing that Gibbs would not like that, even if his favorite was the one to tell him.

"I did." Abby said. "I told him we need help from Azeon people."

"How? Right now they're all suspects." McGee said, looking at her.

"That's what he said." Abby said, biting her lip.

"Great. Well, how long did he give us this time?" McGee asked, not sure if he wanted to hear it.

"Today." Abby answered.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Seabrook's got a bunch of MP3 files on here. All created within the last twenty four hours." McGee said, looking over at Abby as she came closer.

"You think she was illegally downloading?" Abby joked, leaning on McGee's shoulder.

"Nah, they were recorded with the laptop's microphone." McGee answered. "I think that she was making verbal observations on the tests. I'm gonna line up the time stamps, see if she made a recording when she died."

"So she was in the passenger seat, probably buckled her seatbelt. If she was tied to something, what would she be tied to?" Abby asked, sitting herself in the car. When she went to unbuckle herself, the strap tightened, and the car door locked. The window rose, and the engine started. "McGee. McGee!" Exhaust started to fill the car, and Abby's panic rose. McGee was staring at the computer screen, headphones on.

At just that moment, McGee stood, throwing the headphones down. Turning, his smile faded when he caught sight of Abby in the car. Attempting to open the door, McGee's face was a mixture of panic and fear. Running over to the fire extinguish, he smacked the button to release it. He sprinted over to the driver's side, yelling at her to cover her face before smashing the window open. Hitting the kill switch, the strap released Abby and the door unlocked. Stumbling out, Abby tripped into McGee's arms, who caught her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Abby buried her face in McGee's neck, her arms wrapping him tightly. Her whole body was shaking, and she was trying not to cry. Pulling back slightly, she turned her eyes to look into McGee's, who was looking at her with a soft gaze. It took her all of three seconds to make up her mind, and she pressed her lips to McGee's without a second thought, not sure how he would respond.

As soon as Abby's lips touched his, McGee pulled her body closer, deepening the kiss. He'd wanted to kiss her for months now, but he'd never had the courage to do anything about it. He'd listened to her talk about countless boyfriends and he'd heard about more than one odd sexual encounter. He really hoped that this wasn't just her reaction to almost dying, because that would do a little bit more than ruin his day.

Abby pulled away after a few minutes, when oxygen was necessary. Opening her big brown eyes, she looked up at McGee, who smiled down at her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that, Timmy?"

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Tony walked into MTAC, looking around before finding Jenny in a seat in the front row. Going over to her, he sat next to her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"You have plans tonight Tony." Jenny replied, keeping her gaze on the screen.

"Actually no, tomorrow I'm going too…" Tony said, but Jenny interrupted.

"It wasn't a question. We've had these three under observation since you tagged their bags at the airport." Jenny said, referring to the three pictures on the screen. "They made reservations for dinner tonight here. Reservations for four. I want to know who they're meeting."

"Excellent. I've always wanted to try the food at this place but it's a little outside of my price range." Tony said, looking at Jenny.

"You won't be inside." Jenny said, almost apologetically. "We couldn't risk them I.D.-ing you as the baggage handler from the airport."

"So what's the plan?" Tony asked, his gaze going back to the screen.

"We're going to take a more covert approach on this one." Jenny said, turning to look at him.

"Ah. I ever tell you covert's my middle name?" Tony said, a joking smile on his face.

A few hours later, Jenny stood in MTAC, seeing the footage from Tony's glasses-cam. Rolling her eyes when his sight went south, she spoke into her mike.

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Tango 8, and I might even let you keep the money your making."

Tony kept up his stream of information in lyric form as he strummed on the guitar, and Jenny was almost positive that if he kept it up, her brain would explode before the night was over. These were the moments when she wished she could tell Jethro, so that he could at least crack some joke about how if DiNozzo's career as a federal agent falls through, he could fall back on being a singer.

"You're not going to sing the entire thing, are you?"

Then, a man entered the restaurant, and Jenny's interest peaked when he walked over to the table with the other three.

"Keep the camera steady Tango 8 I want to see his face. Isolate and freeze frame." she said, turning to the technician. Tony questioned whether or not one of the men had made him, but Jenny reassured him quickly.

"I'm sure he's just checking his reflection in the glass Tango 8."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny sat at her desk, listening to Azeon scientists complain about how their vehicle wasn't back to them yet, and all she really wanted was to go home and sleep, preferably in Jethro's arms.

"If you've discovered a problem with the vehicle, we can fix it." Torsten said, looking angry.

"There wasn't a problem. There was sabotage." Jethro said, and Jenny felt just slightly better, hearing his voice.

"By whom?" Pike said, looking between Jenny and Jethro.

"An expert in artificial intelligence." Jenny replied, folding her arms.

"Then it wasn't Jamie." Pike said, referring to the mechanic they had had in custody.

"It must have been the companies we're competing against. They know that they can't beat us in a fair fight." Torsten said, starting to pace.

"The winner of the drive-off gets the entire DOD contract, Director Shepard, not just the names." Pike said, looking at her.

"That Navy's banking on you doctor." Jenny said as Jethro's phone rang. "It's why I've agreed to the Secretary's request that you visually inspect Otto."

"When?" Torsten asked forcefully, stepping forward. Jenny looked over at Jethro as he shut his phone. He nodded briefly and sent her a smile, which she returned before turning to the scientists.

"Right now if you'd like. Agent Gibbs, would you mind escorting us?" Jenny asked, standing as she spoke. Jethro merely beckoned with a finger, and Jenny smiled to herself as she followed the men out of her office. They walked out onto the catwalk, Jenny matching Jethro's stride as they moved past the bullpen, where Abby was sitting on Tim's desk, still in the bright red jumpsuit from the evidence garage. It didn't slip past Jenny that Abby had that look in her eyes when she looked at Tim, and Jenny was glad that one of them had finally gotten their acts together and kissed the other.

Jethro led them to the elevator, and he and Jenny stood in the back while the two scientists stood in front of them. Jethro discretely brushed his hand down her arm, and Jenny bit her lip as she shot him a look. He merely smirked and the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. The two scientists stepped off, and before Jethro could follow, Jenny grabbed his arm and stood on her toes, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Red light behavior, Jethro."

She felt him shiver underneath her touch, and she smirked to herself before stepping off the elevator and stopping short. The evidence garage was empty.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"We have let a robot killer Hum-V onto the streets of Washington." Jenny said, standing in the bullpen and trying not to have a coronary.

"Uh, actually Director it's second generation…" Tim said.

"I don't care what it's called!" Jenny interrupted, turning away from him and starting out of the bullpen. "Find it! Fast."

Jethro turned to Ziva, who pointed a finger, understanding his stare.

"BOLO, on it boss."

"I'll take the beltway." Tony said, standing immediately.

"Abby and I will see if we can access Otto's system remotely." McGee said, standing and practically dragging Abby with him.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Jamie said, grabbing his coat and following McGee and Abby.

Jethro looked around the empty bullpen, glad his team understood his looks without him needing to speak.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Later that night, Jethro walked into the bullpen after finally closing the case. He hated technology, he really did at times. Noticing Ziva was the only one still in the bullpen, he leaned over the half wall.

"Hey. It's late, go home."

Ziva held up a finger, keeping him quiet.

"Just ah, doing a little research." she said, looking at him quickly.

"On what?" Jethro asked, tilting his head at her.

"Y-pestis." Ziva answered. "Very nasty illness. It can cause permanent damage to the heart, lungs, and kidneys, and in some patients, they can relapse months, even years later. Tony had it."

"I know, Ziva, I was there." Jethro answered, going over to his desk and grabbing his coat.

"Did you know that he had some tests done recently?" Ziva asked him, looking over at his desk. "And he's been wearing a hospital bracelet on his wrist."

"Nope." Jethro said, shrugging the coat over his shoulders.

"I asked him why but he won't tell me." Ziva said, and Jethro could swear there was an almost break in her voice when she said it.

"Then he's probably got a pretty good reason." Jethro answered, glancing up at the catwalk where Jenny was walking. Catching her eye, he headed towards the elevator to meet her. "Go home Ziva."

Reaching the elevator, the doors opened and he stepped in. Jenny stood in the back, leaning against the railing. He flipped the emergency switch, and turned to Jenny, pinning her in-between the wall and his body. She looked up at him from behind her lashes, her eyes dark and glinting.

"I'm trying to decide what light this is. Red, or yellow?"

"Well, I see no objection from you Jen, so how about green?" Jethro said as he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing.

"Well, I guess I could agree to that." Jenny said, smiling at she kissed Jethro, her arms winding around his neck and bringing him closer. He kissed her back for a few moments before pulling away and flipping the switch, letting the elevator carry them to the parking lot.

"You were home late last night." Jethro said casually as they walked to the car, and he saw her shoulders tense, which surprised him. "Anything important?"

"Just some work in MTAC that I needed to do. It took longer than I thought it would." Jenny said, making sure Jethro couldn't see her face. "Was Fiona worried?"

"A little. But I was lonely. At least tonight I'll actually see you before I fall asleep." Jethro said, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers as she drove. She squeezed his fingers, smiling slightly.

She hated lying to him, but this was the only way. This was her Op, and her problem. She could handle this, and she would deal with this. Sighing, she leaned over and kissed his cheek at a red light, letting her lips linger on his skin. Sometimes, lying to the people you loved sucked.


	11. Fiona's First Kiss and Jen's Confession

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I've fast forwarded about three months, because that's what I needed for this to work, and I hope you enjoy!

Fiona walked into the music room in school, setting her bag on the ground by the piano bench before sliding behind the keys. She'd escaped to the music room during lunch; everyone was buzzing about some pop star that was coming to play a concert or something. Fiona didn't really care; she didn't like said pop star, and so the conversations just gave her a headache.

Flexing her fingers, Fiona played a few basic notes, warming herself up. After a few minutes, she started into her favorite solo piece. She was a little rusty, since she hadn't been playing as regularly as she should, but she got into the rhythm soon enough.

She loved playing the piano. It calmed her down, and she had gotten to the point where she felt like she was able to speak through her music. Letting her fingers fly over the keys, she closed her eyes, letting the music tell the story. The melodic sounds of the notes washed over her, purging her of all the stress and frustration she was storing away. She was so into the music she didn't even realize that there was someone else in the room until after she had finished, and someone started clapping.

Turning, she caught sight of Logan standing in the doorway, his green eyes watching her in an intense way. Shyly, she dropped her gaze to the floor, returning to the keys. Playing a few random notes, she waited for him to speak.

"Fee, that was really good. How come you won't do a solo for Miss Emirs? Playing that piece, you'd have half the audience in tears." Logan said, coming up behind her and sitting next to her on the bench. Fiona's eyes flickered over him, biting her lip at his proximity.

"I'm not good in front of crowds. I never have been. I really don't even like playing in front of small groups of people. If I had known you were standing there, I probably would have choked." Fiona explained, turning her head slightly to meet his gaze. He looked back, obviously listening to what she was saying, and that encouraged her. "I really haven't been playing as much as I did before my mom died. I mean, my aunt has told me I should keep playing, and I do every once in a while, but I don't know…it brings back a lot of memories for me. It's hard sometimes."

Fiona shrugged and glanced up at Logan, who was studying her with a look of concentration in his eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Fiona asked, feeling self conscious.

"You need to learn how to have fun on a piano again." Logan said, an air of finality in his words. Fiona looked at him, his words not making entire sense. "I'm going to assume you know the most popular duet on the piano ever. Right?"

"Heart and Soul? Who doesn't know it?" Fiona said, allowing herself a small laugh. Logan flashed her a grin before turning to the keys, spreading his fingers. Fiona let him take the lead, listening to the familiar tune. Playing when she needed to, Fiona let herself relax and enjoy the music, for once not thinking about the past, but rather the present.

As they played, their hands neared the others, and when the skin brushed, a chill swept through Fiona. Finally, the song finished, and Fiona sat back a little, looking at Logan with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you, Logan. I don't think I've let myself relax that much when I was playing in…well, in months. It means a lot to me." Fiona said, and before she could really think about, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back, wary of how he'd react. Before she could say another word, Logan cupped her face with his hands and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers. Fiona was astounded at first, but after overcoming the initial shock, she leaned into the kiss, letting herself become intoxicated with his smell and the softness of his lips. His hands moved from her face to her hair, sinking his fingers into the dark strands, tilting her head slightly for a better angle.

Fiona pulled away after a few long moments, the need for oxygen too much. She kept her eyes closed, regaining her composure. When she did open them, she was looking into Logan's bright green eyes, and she felt her stomach flutter.

"Wow." Fiona said, every other word from her vocabulary suddenly gone from her mind.

"Yeah." Logan agreed, resting his forehead against hers. Fiona opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling the end of the period. Sighing, she picked up her bag and stood, ready to walk out the door. "I'll call you."

Fiona nodded at him and smiled before walking out the door, heading towards her next class, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate at all.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro walked down the catwalk in the direction of Jenny's office, frowning when he discovered Cynthia wasn't at her desk. Hoping that meant Jenny was alone, he opened the door; stopping when he caught sight of Cynthia doing God knows what to Jenny's bra clasp. Jenny turned her head, a blush creeping across her cheeks when she saw who was staring at her.

"Cynthia wasn't at her desk and…I miss something, Director?" Jethro asked, looking at her.

"So you decided to barge in, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny replied smiling at Cynthia while she pulled her shirt back down.

"That should hold until you get home, Director."

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny said, nodding to her assistant as she walked out before turning to Jethro. He walked over to her after flicking the lock on her door, a smirk prominent on his face.

"I broke a bra strap, and had Cynthia get a safety pin." Jenny explain, halfway through tucking her shirt back into her skirt when Jethro reached her and put his hands over hers, stopping her.

"Why tuck it back in, Jen? You are aware that now all I can think about is taking your bra off, right?" Jethro said, his voice low and husky in her ear as his lips brushed along her neckline.

"Jethro…" Jenny admonished, her eyes darkening. "We're at work. Cynthia is right outside the door. Someone could…someone could walk right through the door." Jethro was effectively dismembering her train of thought as his lips moved along her jaw, his hands slipping under her shirt to stroke her pale skin.

"That's the fun part. And I locked the door. I think Cynthia may decide to take her lunch break right about now." Jethro said, gently tugging Jenny over to her couch, laying himself over her as his lips assaulted her neck. Jenny bit her lip against the moan building in the back of her throat, her hands going to his waist and loosening the buckle of his belt. Jethro pulled back from her neck, his eyes dark with arousal and amusement.

"Decided to join the party, Jen?"

"What the hell." Jenny said, tilting her head to meet his lips in a kiss, her head spinning from lack of oxygen and her stomach tightening, the heat increasing. "You only live once, right?"

Jethro laughed, but it soon turned to a groan when Jenny ground her hips against his, and he lowered his mouth to hers again, intent on showing her that even though they were in her office, he was the boss.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro kissed Jenny once more, content that he had allowed her to relax, if only for a little while. She allowed him that final kiss before going back to Director mode, her green eyes flaring.

"Anything else I can help you with, Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny said, going back over to her desk and sitting down.

"None that I can think of, Director Shepard." Jethro replied, going along with her. "Am I taking Fiona home today, or are you able to leave at six?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know." Jenny replied, rubbing her eyes. Jethro nodded, throwing her a smirk over his shoulder as he unlocked the door.

"Don't work too hard, Director."

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, returning to the case report she was reading and quickly signing off on it. A few minutes later, her door was thrown open once again, but this time, Tony walked through into her office. She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning.

"I have something." he said simply, and she nodded, waiting for him to continue. He walked over to her side of the desk, gesturing towards her computer. "Do you mind?"

Jenny shook her head, and Tony typed something into the computer, causing a picture to show up on the screen.

"Charles Harrow. Retired puzzle maker." Tony said, leaning back.

"For who?" Jenny asked, looking at him.

"Us. Literally, us. He designed ARES. It's the Navy's cruise…" Tony said.

"Missile targeting system." Jenny finished. "He come out of retirement?"

"In a way. He's offering ARES in a one-off to the highest bidder." Tony said, and Jenny turned her head towards him sharply, her eyes widening.

"La Grenouille?"

"He's one of the bidders." Tony informed her, nodding his head.

"How did we come by this?" Jenny asked, looking at him.

"Moussad passed intel onto Ziva about an international arms dealer codename Goliath." Tony explained.

"I've heard of him." Jenny said, nodding her head. "He's Israeli."

"And Ziva didn't take too kindly to that." Tony said, remembering his partner's reaction. "He's rumored to be bidding, on a stolen Navy weapons system. We snatched him this morning. Got him downstairs on a visa violation, and his computer's downstairs in Abby's lab. And…we were running Harrow's cell calls and emails for known arms dealers when, this guy popped off an FBI watch list." Jenny's eyes widened when a picture of the man Tony had taken a picture of a couple of months ago came on the screen. "His name is Trent Kort."

"You took that picture eight weeks ago, why are we just getting a name now?" Jenny asked, walking from behind her desk to the front, sitting on the edge as she stared at the plasma.

"I have no idea." Tony admitted from behind her. "I ran that photo against all agency watch lists including the FBI and I got nothing."

"Doesn't matter." Jenny said, looking at the plasma and smiling before turning back to Tony. "This is good."

"And it's bad." Tony said, and Jenny felt confused. How could this possibly be bad? They were so close. "I had to lie to Gibbs."

"You were on an undercover mission." Jenny said, ignoring the part of her that hated to have to lie to Jethro. And now Tony, who adored and admired Jethro, was lying to him.

"He's my boss." Tony said, looking at her.

"And I'm his boss." Jenny said, the triumph from earlier dispersing as she realized how much this was affecting Tony. "You leave him to me. Your ass is covered."

"I'm not worried about my ass, Jenny." Tony said, standing up from the edge of the desk. Jenny looked at him sharply, watching the way his hazel eyes flared. She knew that this wasn't going anywhere, so she decided to push through it and ignore the part of her brain telling her to fix it.

"Gibbs put Harrow under surveillance?" Jenny asked, looking back at the screen.

"No." Tony said, his voice hard.

"No?" Jenny asked, looking at him, almost expecting the answer before he said it.

"He sent Ziva and McGee to pick him up."

Leaning over to her phone, she pressed the intercom button.

"Cynthia, get Agent Gibbs in here ASAP."

As soon as she had finished speaking, her door opened, and Jethro stood in the open doorway, his face unreadable. He looked almost too calm when he sat in one of the chairs at her conference table, and it worried Jenny.

"You send for me, Director?"

"Call Ziva and McGee off." Jenny said, looking at him intently.

"Off, Director?" Jethro asked, his blue eyes hard and unyielding.

"They are not to pick up…" faltering, Jenny looked at Tony.

"Harrow." Tony said, and Jenny nodded.

"Harrow."

Jethro stayed silent, looking between Jenny and Tony.

"Charles Harrow is offering a top secret Navy weapons system to the highest bidder. It could be in the hands of Iraq…" Jethro said, watching as Tony left the officer, the door slamming quietly.

"Damn it Jethro, this is an order call them off!" Jenny said, her voice level rising. She hated pulling the Director card, but he was forcing her hand. He kept staring at the door before looking at her, a smile that didn't reach his eyes on his face.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Ziva sat in the car with McGee, binoculars in hand as she watched Harrow in the nail salon.

"Just when you begin to assimilate to American culture, you see a grown man getting his nails done." she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"There is nothing wrong with a man treating himself to a manicure." McGee said from the seat next to her, his voice indignant. Ziva lowered the binoculars, turning to face him, stunned into silence by shock.

"Don't tell me McGee…" Ziva said, laughter filling her. McGee stretched out his fingers, looking away from her.

"I have sensitive cuticles." McGee said defensively. Ziva said nothing, merely turning her gaze back to Harrow, watching him as he crossed the street. Quickly, she opened her door, stepping out onto the street. McGee followed close behind, and just as they started to walk, his phone rang. "It's Gibbs."

"Answer it." Ziva said, nodding to him.

"Yeah boss." McGee said as he opened the phone. Ziva walked ahead, a hand going over Harrow's arm.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up at her. Ziva opened her mouth to speak when McGee intervened, looking almost nervous.

"Uh, sweet cheeks, it's okay, we're all set." Ziva winced internally when McGee used Tony's pet name on her, reminding herself to kick him later.

"We are?" she asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah, my brother just called and gave me directions." McGee said, hoping Ziva would catch the drift soon. "You know the Washington Monument. Who knew it'd be so tough to find, thanks anyway."

"No problem." Harrow said, getting into his car as McGee pulled Ziva away.

"What just happened?" Ziva asked, glaring at McGee.

"Change of plans." McGee said as they walked to the car. "Follow, do not approach."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro walked out of MTAC, Jenny close behind. She could feel his anger and frustration radiating off him in waves, and she was trying her best to ignore it and not let it affect her.

"You haven't been straight with me since I…"

"Left?" Jenny asked, her voice hard.

"Took a break." Jethro corrected, his eyes flashing.

"When you left on your margarita safari…" Jenny said as they descended the stairs.

"Margarita safari?" Jethro asked, his tone incredulous.

"This agency did not shut down." Jenny said, ignoring his comment. "New operations were put in motion. One sent Tony undercover."

"Well, I'm back, and I won't have a part-time senior field agent." Jethro said, looking at Jenny meaningfully.

"It's your own fault you know." Jenny said simply.

"What? Leaving, or coming back?" Jethro asked, his tone biting.

"For teaching me your rules." Jenny said, turning to meet his gaze. "Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best. That's rule number four, isn't it?"

"Do I not qualify to be second best, Jen? Is that what you're telling me? How can you even say that? Have the past ten months meant absolutely nothing to you?" Jethro said, struggling to keep his voice down.

"That's not what I am saying in the slightest." Jenny said, her green eyes flaring. "And I cannot even believe you even have the audacity to suggest it. Our home life is separate from work, and you should know that by now Jethro. This is my Op, and it is need to know. And you simply do not need to know, Jethro."

Jenny turned and continued walking down the stairs, and Jethro followed close behind.

"Speaking of rules, how about number one? That supersedes all of the others." Jethro said, catching up to her.

"Hm, never screw your partner?" Jenny said, letting a bit of nastiness drip into her tone.

"Never screw over your partner." Jethro corrected forcefully, causing Jenny to turn back towards him. She put her hands at his waist and pushed him back against the large window, her face close to his.

"I never screwed you over." Jenny said, her tone hard and harsh, watching as his eyes flickered to her lips as she spoke. It was taking everything she had not to kiss him senseless, but this argument was not going to end with him winning. "Jethro, in case you haven't forgotten, I'm your boss, not your partner. And do not even think about kissing me right now. Not only would it ruin your chances of sleeping in our bed tonight, but it would ruin your chances of even getting through the door."

With that, Jenny turned sharply and walked into the bullpen, for once knowing Jethro wasn't staring at her ass. She walked over to Tony who was now watching her with guarded eyes from behind Tim's computer.

"McGee's computer is kicking out another bidder." Tony said, his eyes flicking to her briefly before calling to Jethro, who was walking towards the elevators. "Hey boss? McGee's got something. What is it with these wacky codenames?"

"Anonymity deflects more bullets than body armor." Jenny explained, feeling a slight pain as she watched Jethro duly ignore her as he walked to stand behind Tony.

"Well this one's a woman." Tony said, putting her picture up on the plasma. "Black Rose."

"Rose O'Leary." Jenny said, watching as Jethro walked over to her other side, still not looking at her. "She ran guns for the IRA until peace broke out. Who's flagged her?"

"MI5." Tony answered. "They were tracking her in Africa, lost contact six days ago. They think she slipped aboard a flight to Brazil using the name Grace O'Malley."

Jenny let out a quiet, harsh laugh, and Jethro snuck a glance at her.

"That's funny, Director?" Jethro asked, no teasing edge to his tone this time.

"Grace O'Malley was a sixteenth century Irish pirate." Jenny explained, turning her gaze on him, attempting to establish some sort of peace between them. He merely looked back, his eyes hard and unreadable. Sighing internally, she turned back to Tony at the computer. "What's her bid?"

"Less than La Grenouille." Tony assured her. "Only eighteen mil."

"Unless the bid was in Euros." Jethro said as he walked out of the bullpen, causing Jenny to look at Tony in fear and her face to pale.

"Dollars." Tony said hurriedly, seeing her face, "It was in dollars."

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing.

"Think he'll ever forgive us?" Tony asked, looking up at her. Jenny's heart felt for the young man, and once again she felt that familiar stab in her chest when she thought about what she had dragged him into.

"He'll forgive you by tomorrow, Tony, I'm sure. Just be glad you aren't me." Jenny said simply, gazing at where Jethro had been moments ago. "Send me a hard copy when the data's in."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"You were supposed to keep Mr. Harrow under surveillance, not chase him into a coronary!" Jenny said, looking to Ziva and Tim.

"Director, once he made us we had to take him into custody, didn't we?" Tim said, stepping forward slightly as he spoke, his voice rising as he defended their actions.

"No, the Director's right, we could have let Harrow escape, if he sold ARES we could have caught Black Rose and La Grenouille selling it to Iraq or Syria or…" Ziva said, raising her hands as she spoke.

"Don't get cute, Officer David." Jenny said, ice in her tone. She did not like to be mocked, and especially not today. "I'm saying there had to be a better way. Right Tony?"

"Uh, that's right Director we could have…" Tony said, thinking.

"Shot him." Jethro suggested helpfully.

"That's right. We could have shot him."

"Of course, in high octane situations, Ziva reverts back to her Moussad training. She probably would have put a round through his heart." Jethro said, looking around at the group.

"Three rounds." Ziva corrected quietly.

"And McGee, not to be outdone, would have…" Jethro said, pointing to the younger man.

"Added three more rounds." McGee finished, nodding.

"Gibbs." Jenny warned, shaking her head as she looked at him, her eyes hard. Any other time, she would have enjoyed this kind of banter, but right here, right now, amusement was the last thing she needed.

"See? There ya go. Six rounds, same result. One dead Mr. Harrow." Jethro said, casting his gaze down at Jenny, who looked like she wanted to kill someone, most likely him.

"I signed for the body." Ducky said as he walked over to them, oblivious as to how upset Jenny was. "Cause of death was most likely a, uh…am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, Doctor. We were just discussing the various ways NCIS could have killed Mr. Harrow, besides chasing him to death." Jenny said, her tone harsh and cold as she glared at the agents around her.

"I am interrupting." Ducky said, lowering his eyes and turning to walk away.

"Doctor. Death was most likely caused by?" Jenny said, her tone causing Ducky to turn back around to face her wrath.

"A myocardial infarction." Ducky said, attempting to placate Jennifer. "It was probably brought on by a combination of a high fat Western diet, little exercise, and the mistaken belief that he could run up all those stairs. Rigorous for most, rigor mortise for him." Ducky attempted to interject some humor into the situation, but all he received were worried looks from the others and an almost glare from Jennifer.

"Anything else?" Jenny asked, not wanting to get upset with Ducky because she respected him, but close to the edge.

"Not until I do the autopsy." Ducky said, watching her as she strode away from the group, her heels clicking dangerously. He walked over to Jethro, his stare hard. "What is going on?"

"I think the Director is afraid Harrow's family may sue us." Tony said, knowing that wasn't even close as to why she was so pissed.

"Whatever she's thinking about, it's not ARES." Jethro said, glancing at Jenny's retreating form, wishing for once that Jenny would let him in already. He'd opened up to her, told her about his past. It would be nice if she'd return the favor. He wanted to be able to help her, but she wasn't giving him the chance. He loved her, but she was stubborn as hell.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Stepping up to the eye scanner, Jethro held the two cups of coffee in his hands, his peace offering to Jenny. He knew she was pissed, and hopefully this would make her just the slightest bit happier. He really didn't want to sleep on the couch; he preferred sleeping with Jenny in his arms.

He walked into MTAC, going down the ramp to the first row of seats where she sat. Glancing at the screen, he noticed the pictures of the arms dealers they were looking for, and it got him worried.

"Sitting in the dark, staring photos of your enemies could be considered obsessive." Jethro said quietly, putting her coffee in the holder and sitting next to her.

"Kind of like building a fourth boat when you haven't even sailed the first three." Jenny replied, her tone softer than before, but still not as teasing as usual.

"How well do you know the Black Rose?" Jethro asked, curious.

"Well enough to know that I'd like her if she wasn't an arms dealer." Jenny replied, relaxing into the chair slightly.

"And the frog?" Jethro asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She turned her head to look at him, and he hoped that was a good thing. "La Grenouille means the Frog."

"I know what it means." Jenny said, her eyes narrowing as she returned her gaze to the screen.

"Then why don't you call him that?" Jethro asked, rolling his head to look at her.

"La Grenouille is his codename." Jenny said simply.

"Well, I'm gonna call him the Frog." Jethro said, knowing he probably sounded like a five year old. He looked at Jenny, and even though he knew she was still mad, he saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Jenny, you know you were out of control today, right? Why were you so pissed that Harrow died?"

He saw her eyes close and her shoulders sag, and he hoped that she'd give him something he could work with. He wanted to help her.

"His copy of ARES may still be in play."

"You don't want ARES. You want him." Jethro said, nodding to the screen.

"Damn right I want him. I have been trying for a decade to bring him down." Jenny said, pushing herself out of the seat and striding forward, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"So it is personal?" Jethro asked, wishing she would just tell him already, but just receiving silence. "What did he do to you Jenny?"

"You have no need to know, Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny said, her voice shaking noticeably. Jethro sat in the seat, shocked. Jenny rarely pulled the agent card, so this was serious. But he was not letting this go.

Standing, he motioned to the technician to leave, who did so gladly. He walked over to her, wary that she was upset and hurting.

"Jenny. Let me in. What did he do to you?" Jethro asked, coming up behind her. He placed his hands gently at her waist. She jumped at the contact, her eyes turning to look at him, their green color burning.

"Jethro, please…" Jenny pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tell me Jenny. Let me help." Jethro said, brushing her hair back from her face, tucking the strands behind her ear. She gazed at him, looking helpless. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, resting her forehead against his for a moment.

"That man is the reason my father is dead." Jenny said, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke softly. "My father was under investigation from the Pentagon for accepting a bribe. Before the investigation could be concluded, I found my father's body. Jethro, my father was not a man who would commit suicide. He was all I had left. My mother was dead, my sister wasn't speaking to me or my father, and I only had a few friends I still talked to. To come home to his dead body in his study, the room he loved? The room he lived in? Jethro, that was the worst thing that could have happened at that point in my life."

Jethro listened to Jenny, rubbing her back gently to let her know he was there. She stopped for a moment, taking a breath and resting her head on his shoulder, the weight of her words hitting her hard.

"La Grenouille is the reason my father is dead Jethro. I will do everything in my power to assure that he pays for that."

"Jenny, you could have just told me. You didn't have to hide it. I would have understood. Ari Haswari ring any bells?" Jethro said, letting Jenny rest her head under his chin, her arms tightening around his waist. She laughed quietly through her tears, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Jethro, what is it with you and making me talk?" Jenny asked, rubbing her nose against his neck and sighing. "I'm glad you did though. I hated having to lie, if it's any consolation. I just…I didn't think you'd understand and I thought you would have tried to stop me."

"I'm always on your side Jenny. Always have been, always will be. I love you Jen. Remember that, okay?" Jethro said, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. Jenny looked up, and seeing his clear blue gaze cleared her head in a way nothing else could. Smiling softly, she placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away. Jethro rested his forehead on hers, his blue eyes searching.

"Let someone else take care of it Jen. Give it to the CIA or the FBI. This is consuming you. Just let someone else take care of the deal. We'll get Le Grenouille another way."

Jenny sighed quietly, closing her eyes. She knew he was right. He always was. She nodded quickly before burying her face back in his jacket, letting his scent surround her.

"Now, will you pull Tony out of this undercover thing, or at least tell me how much longer he'll be needed?" Jethro asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll pull Tony out soon Jethro. So far, he's been working it for a little over four months, and nothing has really been happening. Just…give me a little more time, Jethro." Jenny said, looking up to meet his gaze. Jethro nodded, kissing her once more. "I think I'm ready to leave; I can't stand to look at him anymore."

Jethro led Jenny out of MTAC, his hand putting gentle pressure on her lower back. Jenny leaned into his touch for a moment before moving away as they walked out onto the catwalk. Jenny cast a glance at the bullpen, smiling when she saw Ziva sitting on Tony's desk, slouching provocatively as they joked, and Abby standing near McGee, her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him from behind his chair. Jethro was still oblivious to their relationship, and Jenny found it highly amusing that he could miss something that was right under his nose. She touched Jethro's arm, her green eyes locking with his blue ones.

"You can sleep in our bed tonight; I can't sleep alone again, it'd kill me." Jenny said, her voice soft. Jethro's eyes softened, and he nodded. "And I'll take Fiona home. I think I'm going to steal her from the daycare center after I call the SecNav and go home early. You can send everyone home, and tell them I feel terrible about earlier. I'll talk to them in the morning."

"No problem Jen. Go home. Run a bath. Read a book. Don't work, not tonight. Relax. For me." Jethro said, his mouth close to her ear, his words soft.

"Only for you." Jenny said, a hint of a smile on her lips. Jethro smiled back before kissing her forehead quickly and heading down the stairs into the bullpen. Jenny watched as Abby attacked him, smiling to herself when she watched Jethro catch the overexcited Goth moments before she would have tripped.

Turning, she headed back to her office, glancing at the phone. She had to make a phone call to her boss, and she was not looking forward to it. Sighing, she slipped into her chair, her feet crying out in relief as she slid her heels off. Grabbing the phone, she dialed the number, prepared for a chewing out.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona sat in the daycare room, bored out of her mind. There weren't any kids in today, so the room was completely empty, save her. She'd finished all of her homework forty minutes ago, and she wasn't allowed to have her cell phone out during work hours. Sighing, she went over to the coloring station, positive that if she spent any more time staring into space, wondering if Logan had called, she'd drive herself insane.

Letting herself get lost in the matter of organizing the crayons by hue, she didn't notice the person entering the room behind her. She had just finished with the blues when a hand tapped her on the shoulder, and it took all of her power to not scream. Turning, she relaxed when she saw her aunt, and an annoyed look crossed her face.

"You messed up my crayons, Aunt Jenny."

Her aunt stifled a laugh, a hand covering her mouth. She regained her composure after a few moments, wiping her eyes.

"Well, you can reorganize them if you want, but I came to tell you that I could take you home if you wanted. But if you'd rather stay and finish what you're doing, that's okay too."

"No, no I'm ready to go home. Just let me put these away." Fiona said, swiftly putting the crayons back in the bin and standing, wiping the paper bits off of her jeans. She went behind the desk, grabbing her bag, and after signing the log sheet, turned to her aunt. "I'm ready."

"Do anything fun at school?" Jenny asked as they walked to the parking lot, one arm slung around her niece's shoulders. She watched as a blush crossed Fiona's face, and Jenny couldn't help but feel intrigued. "Did something happen at school?"

"Well…yeah." Fiona said, her voice quiet. She bit her lip, but after a moment she turned to Jenny, a grin on her face. "You'll never guess what happened in the music room today."

"Oh I won't?" Jenny asked, teasing lightly. "Hm…Logan did something spectacular, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. It was absolutely spectacular. It was amazing and wonderful and…"

"Fee, just tell me. I think you've used enough descriptive words." Jenny interrupted, smiling.

"He kissed me." Fiona said, biting her lip but unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Well it took him long enough didn't it?" Jenny said, ruffling her niece's hair as she smiled at her. "I told you it'd work out. I'm happy for you honey. So are you two exclusive now? Or…"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I mean, he kissed me and then the bell rang. He said he'd call, but I don't have any messages from him, and he wasn't working today so I didn't get the chance to see him. So I'll just have to wait for his call and we'll go from there." Fiona said, shrugging her shoulders. Jenny nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They walked to the car in comfortable silence, Jenny sliding into the driver's side and starting the car.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday?" Jenny asked, glancing at her niece. Fiona looked up, her eyes refocusing.

"I was just kind of hoping I could have a few girls over to spend the night, if there's a free weekend. I know you guys have a lot going on." Fiona said, a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders following her words.

"Honey, it's your sixteenth birthday. You only reach this milestone once. I don't care what anyone says, that weekend is your weekend, and nothing is going to ruin it, alright?" Jenny said, her tone gentle, yet firm. She wanted her niece to have a birthday to remember, and she damn well wasn't going to let her job get in the way. She'd learned that family was more important than any career would ever be. That was part of the reason she was so desperate for a child; she wanted to have that bond with a person, the bond of a mother and child. Sighing, she tried to relax herself a little, knowing that she couldn't afford any more tension.

"If you say so, Aunt Jenny." Fiona said, aware that her aunt's emotions were running high. Maybe she was pregnant, and her hormones were affecting her. Fiona hoped it was true; she'd watched as her aunt had waited, month after month, with no success. Maybe this month would be the month. Reaching over, she grabbed her aunt's hand, squeezing it briefly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine honey. I just need some sleep and a bath and I'll be good as new. Today was…today was a tough day. For everyone." Jenny said, squeezing Fiona's hand gently. Fiona merely nodded, knowing that her aunt was referring to something about a case. They reached home, and Fiona grabbed her bag, heading inside quickly. Jenny stayed in the car for a few moments, gathering her thoughts and regaining her composure.

She walked inside slowly, locking the door behind her and putting her coat in the closet. She headed upstairs to her bedroom after asking Fiona if she wanted dinner; her niece had said she could find something herself, leaving Jenny free to run a bath and relax. Sinking into the hot water, the scent of lavender surrounding her as the bubbles enveloped her, she sighed as the tension began to leave her muscles. Jethro had been right; a bath had been the perfect idea for a stress reliever.

Thinking back, she winced at the memory of yelling at Tim and Ziva. They had only been doing their jobs, and they could have never predicted that Harrow wouldn't be able to run up a flight of stairs. She hated to consider what they must think of her; she merely hoped that they would be able to forgive her after she apologized tomorrow.

And Tony. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. She'd thrown him into an undercover operation without thinking through the consequences, and there was a good chance he could get hurt. Undercover ops involving a relationship were never easy, and Jenny had thrown Tony into his first without a thought. In the morning she'd call him into her office; she was proud of him and how well he had done, but she no longer needed him to play the role of Tony DiNardo. He could return to being Anthony DiNozzo, and Jenny knew Jethro would appreciate it.

Jenny was relieved that she no longer had to lie to Jethro; it had been a slight strain on their relationship, and she was glad that it was gone. If only she had told him from the beginning, then it never would have been a problem. Sighing, she brushed it off, glad it was in the past.

The water began to cool around her, and Jenny reluctantly got out, wrapping herself in a thick towel before heading into her bedroom. Grabbing a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of Jethro's long sleeve shirts, she quickly slid into them, letting his comfortable scent surround her. Throwing her towel into the hamper, she slid into the welcoming sheets of her bed, sighing as her body relaxed further into the bed. Turning on her side, she buried her face in her pillow, a wave of exhaustion coming over her. Letting herself drift, Jenny sighed quietly; glad there were no more secrets in her life for once.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro stepped into the house, relocking the door behind him as he shed his coat. Quickly hanging it in the closet, he ducked into the kitchen, where he encountered Fiona sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"You are aware that it is nine thiry at night and you're eating Fruity Pebbles, right?" Jethro asked quietly, causing Fiona to jump slightly.

"Way to announce your presence Gibbs." Fiona said, rolling her eyes at him. "And yes, I'm aware. There isn't any other food in the house. We have cereal, coffee, and two bagels. I don't like coffee, and I figured I'd save the bagel for tomorrow, incase I'm running late and don't have time to sit down and eat cereal. And, I want Aunt Jenny to eat something in the morning. I almost never see her eat."

"You are way too logical for your own good." Jethro said, kissing the top of her head before setting the grocery bags down on the counter. "But, I solved the no food issue. Don't look at me like that."

"Gibbs, are you telling me that you walked into a grocery store on your own accord, with no persuasion from Aunt Jenny, and bought food? Are you running a temperature?" Fiona asked as she placed a hand on his forehead, incredulity evident in her tone.

"Do you want the food I bought, or not?" Jethro grumbled, a little annoyed. He did one little thing out of the ordinary and suddenly the media needed to be alerted. He'd noticed that there was barely any food in the house, so in an effort to ease some of the stress on Jenny, he'd stopped by the supermarket and picked up some of the necessities, like bread and milk. Putting the food away, he kissed Fiona's forehead once more before turning to leave. "Jenny upstairs?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to take a bath." Fiona replied before returning to her cereal. Nodding, Jethro left the kitchen, ascending the stairs. Walking slowly to the end of the hall, he eased the bedroom door open carefully, not making a sound. He discovered Jenny sound asleep, curled up in a ball on the bed. Quietly, he exchanged his work attire for sweats and his NIS t-shirt, and slid into bed next to Jenny. Her hair was still damp from her bath, and she smelled like lavender. Smiling, he pulled her into his arms, and she burrowed into his warmth, remaining asleep. Brushing her hair back, he kissed her hair, letting himself relax. After today, everyone needed to relax.

A/N: Annddd… she told him :) Hope you guys liked this, and let me know what you think!


	12. Mistaken Identity and Nerves

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me smile :) I fully intended on posting this sooner, but it was my birthday and I had SO much schoolwork to make up, and exams start next week, and I had to get an MRI with dye, and I really wanted this chapter to be good and make sense and flow. I skipped Jenny's European Interpol Conference; I figured Jethro wouldn't let Jenny walk around the city for twenty one hours unattended and that Jenny wouldn't want to leave Fiona anyway. So I moved this episode up; it's the day after last chapter. Hope you guys like this and let me know what you think! :)

Jenny blinked her eyes opened slowly, feeling warm and safe. Wiggling slightly, she nudged Jethro's sleeping form, smiling softly. She was glad he was here; she'd fallen asleep alone, but waking up next to him made her smile. She lay on her side, her head resting on her hand as she watched Jethro sleep. He stirred, turning on his side, his eyes blinking open slowly, their blue color clouded with drowsiness. He smiled when he caught sight of her, tugging her closer. She went willingly, smiling into his chest as his hands drifted across her back.

"Morning." Jethro said, his voice soft in her ear as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Mhhh." Jenny sighed, cuddling closer. Jethro grinned, his nose in her hair.

"We do have to get up, Jethro. Work won't wait for us." Jenny said, tilting her head up as he trailed butterfly kisses down her face and neck. "No Jethro. Not this morning. I have a lot of messes I have to clean up. And I thought you wanted me to pull Tony out of his undercover Op. I have to do that this morning. So no distractions."

"Ah, come on Jen." Jethro said, pulling back to look at her.

"I'm not kidding Jethro. Maybe when we get home." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at him before planting a kiss on his lips. She slipped out of the bed, heading over to her closet. Turning back towards Jethro, she saw him watch her, his eyes never leaving her. "Jethro, that means get up."

"Yes, dear." Jethro mocked, sliding out of bed. Jenny rolled her eyes, letting him slip his arms around her waist and kiss her hair. "I like when you take control."

"You just want to get laid." Jenny laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Well…that might have something to do with it." Jethro admitted, his lips on her neck. Pushing him away playfully, Jenny rifled through her closet, grabbing the first pair of pants and blouse she could find. She dressed quickly, grabbing a pair of heels and sliding into them. Turning, she walked into the bathroom to deal with her hair; the long tresses were tangled together and she sighed quietly before grabbing a brush.

"Should I cut my hair?" she asked Jethro as he shaved. He stopped, looking at her in horror.

"Why would you cut your hair Jen?"

"It's so long and hair to deal with. Wouldn't shorter hair be a better idea?" Jenny asked, wincing slightly as the brush caught a knot.

"Jenny, I love your long hair. Don't butcher it, please." Jethro said, winding a curl around his finger.

"I wouldn't butcher it. Just a couple of inches. To my shoulders." Jenny said, tilting her head at him.

"Jenny please, don't cut it. Think about it for a few days." Jethro pleaded, running his fingers through her hair before kissing her cheek. "Maybe all the stress is going to your head."

"Shut it, you. I'm heading in early; can you drop Fiona off for me?" Jenny asked, kissing him lightly.

"Sure. See you at work?" Jethro asked, looking up.

"I'll be in my office." Jenny answered, a slight grimace on her face. Jethro nodded before turning back towards the mirror. Jenny smiled before walking downstairs, her mind already going through what she needed to say to Tim and Ziva, and how she had to pull Tony from his Op.

She drove to work slowly, her brain in overdrive as she thought through the day. She had to apologize to everyone on Team Gibbs, and she had to pull Tony from his 'relationship' with Jeanne Benoit. She'd settle in her office first, do some housekeeping paperwork. Then she could call Tony into her office. She wanted him to know that he had done excellent, these months of work, and that she was not pulling him because he was not a good agent. She was pulling him because he was no longer needed as Tony DiNardo.

Sighing, she pulled into the parking lot of headquarters, parking quickly and stepping out. Her feet hit the pavement, and she grabbed the car door to support herself when an unexpected wave of dizziness hit her. She closed her eyes against the spinning, her stomach twisting itself into knots. Gasping, she resisted the urge to heave, taking deep breaths through her nose. After a few moments, the nausea passed and the dizziness subsided, and Jenny straightened, the taste of bile on her tongue.

Walking slowly, she stepped into the elevator, grateful that she was the only one on the lift. Her head hurt, and her stomach still felt a little queasy. She stepped off on her floor, glancing down into the bullpen at Team Gibbs. Ziva and Tim were there, and Abby was sitting on Tim's desk, waving her hands excitedly as she explained something to him. Tony wasn't there however, and she frowned, wondering where he could be.

Needing to get the taste of bile out of her mouth, she pushed the thoughts aside for the moment and walked into her office, talking quickly with Cynthia before closing her office door. Sitting on her desk was a steaming cup of coffee, and Jenny knew this was somehow the work of Jethro. Smiling to herself, she set her purse on her desk before taking the Styrofoam cup and popping the top off. As the scent of the coffee hit her nostrils though, her stomach turned, and she dropped the coffee as she hurried into her in-suite bathroom, her non-existent breakfast of half a bagel coming up.

She sat back after a few long moments, her throat burning and her eyes watering. She wiped her mouth, blinking back the tears as she stood carefully. She walked over to the sink, grateful that she stocked the room with toothbrushes and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth, thankful when the bile taste left her tongue. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she nodded to herself. She didn't look like she had just thrown up, and she was grateful.

She walked back into her office, wincing when she noticed the coffee stain on the rug near her desk. Sighing, she grabbed a roll of paper towels and mopped up the stain, holding her nose against the smell, but that was the extent of what she could do. The area wasn't as damp anymore, but the dark brown stain stood out against the pale cream color of the carpet.

She sat at her desk, her head already pounding and her stomach tight. She sorted through the stacks of files on her desk for a little while, giving both Tony and Jethro time to get into the building before she walked down to the bullpen. She wanted everyone on Team Gibbs to be there, because they all deserved an apology.

She stood, fixing a crease in her pants before exiting her office, smiling at Cynthia. She walked out onto the catwalk, glancing down into the bullpen before she descended the stairs. Frowning, she realized that Tony still wasn't there, even though Jethro was. She walked quickly, hoping that Tony was somewhere else in the building and not in trouble.

"Anyone know where Tony is?" Jenny asked as she walked into the center of the bullpen. Ziva and Tim shook their heads, still smarting from yesterday's chewing-out. Jethro shook his head as well, watching her with concern. Abby stood up, coming towards her hesitantly.

"Are you okay Director? You look like you need a hug." the bubbly forensic scientist opened her arms and Jenny smiled, allowing the girl to hug her.

"Thanks Abby." she whispered, smiling at the Goth before pulling away. "Tim, Ziva, I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. I was upset and I took it out on you. You were only doing your job, and I wouldn't let myself see that. So I'm sorry. You're both good agents, and I want you two to know that."

"We should have tried harder to be discrete, Director. There was no reason Harrow should have made us. It was a Probie mistake." Ziva said, shaking her head.

"No, Harrow was obviously being more cautious because of his deal to sell ARES. I should have thought of that. You did what you were supposed to, and that's all I could have asked for." Jenny said, shaking her head.

"Director…" Tim started, but Jenny stopped him.

"Tim, don't. You did your job, and you do a damn good job. I don't want you to doubt yourself, because you're a good agent. You are both damn good agents. I want you two to remember that." Jenny said, looking in-between them. She wanted them to know how proud she was of them, but she didn't want to come right out and say it.

"She's right, you two." Jethro said from his desk. Ziva and Tim looked at him, surprise evident on their faces. "You're both good agents, and one mistake isn't the end of the world."

"Gibbs…are you actually being nice?" Ziva asked, her incredulity obvious.

"Well, I can always stop." Jethro said, and Tim and Ziva both shook their heads. "Good. Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

Just then, Jenny's cell rang, and she pulled it out. Before she could answer it however, it was dropped, and her heart sank when she saw DiNardo on the I.D. That was their signal, and that meant he thought he'd been compromised. Shit.

"Tim, can you run me a trace? That last call on my cell." Jenny said, looking at him. He nodded, and she sighed. "I think Tony's in trouble."

"I knew it." Ziva breathed, and Jenny internally cringed.

"That woman Tony has been seeing, Jeanne Benoit, is La Grenouille's daughter." Jenny said, and she could feel the atmosphere of the bullpen change as everyone looked at her.

"He's been on assignment?" Tim asked, obviously confused.

"You did plan to tell us at some point?" Jethro asked, and Jenny couldn't tell if he was angry or just disappointed.

"If it led us to her father, yes." Jenny answered honestly, but it was more than that now.

"Yeah? Did it?" Jethro asked, looking at her intently.

"I don't know." Jenny said, sighing slightly.

"You wanna tell us what you do know, Director?" Jethro asked, and Jenny could hear the strain in his voice.

"Tony just contacted me using his alias' cell. It was a pre-arranged signal, used only in emergencies when he thought his cover had been blown." Jenny explained, a dull throbbing starting up in the base of her skull.

"Triangulating know." Tim said, coming from behind his computer.

"Tony DiNardo. Cute." Ziva said, noticing the name on the screen.

"I want this fed to MTAC and I want satellite coverage." Jenny said, nodding to Tim before exiting the bullpen.

"On its way." Tim said, going back over to his desk.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"He's on twenty second street, outside Wes Monroe University Hospital." Tim said as he walked into MTAC and Jenny nodded to him, adjusting the headset over her head.

"He's on the move." she said, looking at the screen.

"Must be in a car." Tim observed.

"How long until we get satellite coverage?" Jenny asked, looking at Tim.

"At least fifteen minutes." Tim answered, looking at her. "Or we could patch into DC's traffic cam system. See if we can locate him on the traffic management system."

"Do it." Jethro said simply, and Jenny nodded tiredly in agreement.

"Anything?" Jenny asked Ziva who held the phone to her ear.

"Not answering. Shall I try his undercover cell phone?" she asked, looking up at her.

"Put it on speaker." Jenny said, and Ziva obliged. It rang once before trumpets blared, playing a patriotic tune. Jenny rolled her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Hi you've reached Professor Tony DiNardo. Leave a message and I will get back to you, I promise." Tony's voice said, and an odd look crossed Ziva's face.

"His cover is teaching film online at American University." Jenny explained.

"Tony, a teacher?" Ziva asked, quietly, and Jenny could hear the doubt in her tone.

"No wonder he's been compromised. Whose bright idea was that?" Tim asked, and Jenny felt a flash of annoyance.

"Mine." she said, her tone hard. Tim stayed silent, and Jenny could feel his embarrassment. The computer dinged, and his attention was distracted.

"Oh, we're in."

"Bring it up." Jenny said, turning towards the plasma.

"Got it." Tim said, sorting through the feeds. "Relaying the cell phone signal."

"Tony's car." Ziva said, looking at the screen.

"Tony DiNardo's car." Tim corrected, looking up the registration.

"How deep is his cover?" Jethro asked from the back.

"Deep enough to handle the scrutiny La Grenouille can bring to bear." Jenny said, eyes still on the screen.

"You better hope so." Jethro said, and Jenny couldn't help but hope there wasn't a double meaning in his words.

"West on M street." Tim said, still clicking away.

"No one else is in the car with him." Jenny said, pulling her phone out.

"Turning north onto twenty ninth street." Tim said, eyes on the screen.

"Traffics beat, no signs of duress." Ziva observed.

"Cell phone's still off." Jenny said, sliding the phone back into her pocket.

"No one seems to be tailing him." Ziva said.

"Maybe he's the one doing the tailing." Jethro said, coming up to stand next to Jenny.

"On one twenty ninth." McGee said.

Suddenly, the car exploded, the shock running through the room. They all stared in horror, and Jenny heard Ziva's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my God." Jenny said, stunned.

"Tony." Ziva breathed, her heart stopping.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

No one was looking at her. No one _could_ look at her.

She stepped out of the car, the smoking vehicle behind the tape all she could see. How could this have happened? Why had this happened? She had wanted to pull Tony out- and now he was dead. God, why now?

Jethro stared at the car, feeling numb. Tony was dead. How was that possible? Tony was…Tony was the son he'd never had. He was proud of him. And he'd never said it. Never told the younger man what a good agent he was. And now he never could. He walked under the tape, going towards the car.

"McGee." he called, turning towards him and Ziva. "McGee!" The younger man's head shot up, looking at him, his eyes clearing of their haze. Jethro nodded to him, jerking his head in the direction of the car.

Jenny walked along the right side of the car, eyes running over it. She took in the burned body in the front seat, willing her stomach not to turn like it had this morning. Tony…oh God Tony was sitting in that seat. That was Tony. How could this have happened?

Jethro watched McGee take pictures, looking at Jenny out of the corner of his eye. Her face was white as a sheet, and she looked sick. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want their home life to clash with their work life. And right now, Agent Gibbs was pissed at Director Shepard.

Jenny knelt down near the rear end of the car, looking at the object in front of her. She turned her head to look at Tim, who was taking pictures.

"Hey." she called, catching his attention. He walked over to hear, squatting down. "That some sort of timer device?"

"Ten bucks at most electrical stores." Tim answered after he snapped a picture. "Probably activated when the ignition turned on. Counts down how long you need it to. Then, when it reaches zero…" he let the statement dangle, his meaning clear. Jenny closed her eyes, keeping her emotions in check. She stood, leaving Tim and the car.

"Shock wave would have killed him before the fire." Ducky said, looking at Jethro. "Death would have been instantaneous. Small mercies, my dear boy."

"Identification?" Jenny asked, looking at Ducky as she waited. Everything hurt her, but she couldn't break down. Not here, not now.

"General build, height, weight about right. Most of the epidermis on the hands and fingers has been burned off so no fingerprints. We'll need to get his dental records for positive identification." Ducky said, straightening up. He turned to her, a wild hope in his eyes. "Is there any chance that it's not Tony?"

"None that I can think of." Jenny admitted quietly, casting her eyes down to the pavement as she turned and walked away, the burning sensation that preceded tears pricking her eyes.

"She blames herself." Ducky said, turning to look at Jethro. Jethro said nothing, just gave a slight nod, and Ducky looked at him in alarm. "Should she?"

"Let me know what you finish Duck." Jethro said simply, nodding to the body as he walked away. Tony's body, he corrected. It wasn't just a body. It was Tony's body sitting in that car.

He followed Jenny, and worry swept over him when he heard the sounds of her throwing up. He sped up, finding her in a secluded alleyway, head in a garbage can. He walked over to her cautiously, knowing she was on edge. He placed a gentle hand on her back, feeling her muscles tense momentarily.

"It's just me. You okay?" he asked, brushing her hair back. She straightened, wiping her mouth as she turned to face him.

"I don't know. This is the second time I've thrown up this morning." Jenny said quietly, avoiding his gaze. Jethro put a hand under her chin, tilting her face up so that she had to meet his eyes.

"The second time? When did you throw up the first time?" Jethro asked, his voice concerned.

"In my office this morning. I opened the coffee on my desk and I don't know…the smell made me sick." Jenny said, shaking her head slightly as she shrugged her shoulders. Jethro watched her, brushing a stray curl away from her face.

"You gonna be okay Jen?" Jethro asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I have to be Jethro." Jenny whispered, her eyes sad. Jethro nodded swiftly, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Jenny closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She grabbed a piece of gum from her pocket, slipping it into her mouth so the taste of bile would disappear. She followed Jethro back out to the crime scene, hoping they'd be done soon.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"You believe in miracles Ziva?" McGee asked, and watched as Ziva jumped slightly before turning to him.

"Not part of my training." Ziva replied slowly, her tone quiet.

"It might not be Tony." McGee said, coming over to her. Wordlessly, Ziva handed him the object in her hand. McGee took the badge from her, his thumb brushing the ash off of the picture. He handed it back to her, watching her as she took it gingerly, her face full of sadness. She wiped the grime off his badge, brown eyes heavy.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Tony is not dead Gibbs." Abby said, her voice determined. "Not until Ducky says it's him. Until then he's just, he's not here. I don't care what the evidence says. Even if everything here belongs to Tony, it's still not him until Ducky says that it's him. And don't try and tell me anything different because I won't believe you. Tell me it's not him Gibbs." she waited, looking down at the evidence. Jethro remained silent, not wanting to break her thin bubble. She turned, her face expectant, before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Tell me it's not him."

Jethro rubbed her back, hugging her back. He sighed, not wanting to hurt Abby.

"I wish I could Abby." he said softly. Abby hugged him for a few moments more before pulling away, turning serious.

"I have to be alone with the gang. We have work to do."

"Alright Abs. Call me when you find something." Jethro said, leaving the lab. He smacked the button for the elevator, glad that the doors opened to reveal an empty lift. He stepped inside and stopped it as it began to move, plunging the small room into darkness. He closed his eyes, letting the emotions he was feeling wash over him.

He let the rage control him for a few moments, and his fist connected with the metal side of the elevator. The dull throb from his hand brought him back to reality, and he took a deep breath, controlling himself. He couldn't let the anger cloud his ability to work this case.

He would bring Tony justice, no matter what it took. He would get whoever was the reason his best Senior Field Agent was lying down in Autopsy. Whoever was the reason Tony's life had been cut short, why he was dead, the bastard who did this wouldn't be seeing the light of day for a very, very long time.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

McGee stood in front of the plasma, rerunning the feed of Tony's car exploding over and over again.

"Must you keep doing that?" Ziva said, her head in her hands as she sat at her desk.

"Just checking something Gibbs said." McGee answered, eyes on the screen. "Tony wouldn't have carried it with him, ya know? His shield and ID, not if he was undercover. He would have…stashed it in the car, under the seat. Just because we found his ID doesn't mean its Tony."

"His car. His ID. His weapon. Both of his cell phones McGee?" Ziva said, head still in her hands. McGee said nothing, simply sat on the edge of Gibbs' desk and flipped through the feed again. Ziva stood, coming over to him. "What was it that Gibbs said that you thought needed checking?"

"He thought Tony might be tailing someone." McGee said. Ziva stood next to him, watching the footage with him.

"Stop it there." Ziva said, pointing to the screen. "Take it back. It's a limousine; it was on the previous camera. It's on every camera."

"He was following a limousine." McGee said, going over to his computer.

"Where is Gibbs?"

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"Another shrapnel." Ducky said, pulling the metal shard out of the lung in front of him. This was a difficult autopsy, second only to Caitlin's. With hers, he had seen her face. At least he couldn't see poor Anthony's face this time around. "Lower left lobe."

The phone rang, and Ducky looked at Palmer for a moment, silence between them.

"Blood tests are back." Palmer said quietly, going over to the machine.

"What type?"

"A positive." Palmer answered, reading the printout.

"And Tony's?" Ducky asked, looking up. Palmer was silent as he read the computer screen, and Ducky waited with baited breath.

"A positive." Palmer answered, his voice odd sounding.

"Yes…well." Ducky said, his heart heavy. "Thirty four percent of the nation's population share the same blood group so, let's not go drawing any conclusions. We'll await the dental records before making a positive ID. In the meantime uh, the lungs. Penetrative shrapnel damage, middle and lower left lobes. Otherwise healthy tissue, nonsmoker, minimal scarring."

"Minimal scarring." Palmer repeated as he wrote what Ducky dictated.

"Minimal scarring." Ducky said again, his mind starting to work.

"I got that, Doctor." Palmer said, glancing up from his writing.

"Yes, but, Mr. Palmer…how could he?" Ducky said, turning to him.

"How could he what, sir?" Palmer asked, obviously confused.

"Have minimal scarring in his lungs." Ducky answered, slicing the other lung open, checking the tissue.

"Healthy living?" Palmer suggested, still taking notes.

"Yesinia Pesties." Ducky said, looking up. "Y Pesties."

"The pneumonic plague?" Palmer asked, skeptical.

"Yes, the plague, Mr. Palmer. This man, has never had the plague." Ducky said, his expression hopeful. "He's never had the plague."

"He has never had the plague." Palmer said, nodding his head.

"He never had the damn plague!" Ducky yelled, throwing his used gloves at Palmer, who caught them in his hand.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"The limousine is leased to a shell company. The parent company is Euro Freight." Ziva said to Jenny as they stood in front of the plasma.

"Head office is in Luxembourg." Tim said, looking at her.

"The principal behind the company is Rene Benoit." Ziva said, and Jenny's eyes widened at the name.

"Tony could've been following La Grenouille." Tim said, looking between Jenny and Jethro.

"I'm sorry to differ Timothy, but he wasn't." Ducky said, striding into the bullpen. He reached Jethro, grabbing his arm. "Look, Tony contracted pneumonic plague, as I'm sure everyone can remember."

"Before my time." Ziva said, and Jenny nodded her agreement, feeling slightly confused.

"He almost died." Tim said, looking at her.

"From severe pneumonia." Ducky said, coming over to Ziva. "As a result, his lungs would have been extensively scarred. Unlike the almost pristine lung of the man currently in Autopsy. The body, on which I am performing an autopsy, is not Tony's."

With Ducky's words, the atmosphere in the bullpen became ten times lighter. Jenny felt a weight lift partially off her chest; they weren't in the clear yet, but that wasn't Tony's body. That meant something.

"If it's not Tony, then who is it?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And where is DiNozzo?" Jethro asked, looking at Jenny.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

"I want to know everything about this company." Jenny said, narrowing her eyes on the screen. "Bank statements, phone records, personnel."

"Hard drive's spinning up now." Tim said from his computer.

"Everything Tim." Jenny said, looking at him intently. "If La Grenouille is in DC, this could lead us to him."

"Or DiNozzo." Jethro reminded her, walking over to his desk.

"Well of course DiNozzo is our first priority." Jenny said, taking a breath. She couldn't let this get to her; Tony was more important than La Grenouille.

"Ziva start with the hospital, found out where DiNozzo went and who with." Jethro said, sorting through papers.

"Found out who was driving his car, got it." Ziva said, nodding as she sat at her desk.

"Director Shepard." Jenny looked up at the sound of her name, barely holding back the disgust when her gaze fell on Trent Kort walking into the bullpen.

"Mr. Kort. An unannounced visit from the CIA usually means someone's in trouble. I trust it isn't you." Jenny said, putting her hands in her pockets. She'd learned all about Trent Kort; the CIA had finally decided to clue her in. She'd read the email in her office, and now the pieces had fallen into place.

"Where is he?" Kort said, rolling his eyes.

"It depends on who 'he' is." Jenny said, looking at him.

"DiNozzo." Kort said simply.

"I honestly don't know." Jenny said, shaking her head. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you until you explain to me why you're looking for him so urgently."

"La Grenouille flew to DC this morning. And he did not arrive at his safe house and his satellite phone has stopped transmitting." Kort said, his tone annoyed.

"Mislaid your arms dealer. That's gotta be embarrassing." Jethro said, coming up behind Jenny. Kort rolled his eyes, looking away before speaking.

"I know what NCIS is up to, and I want a _private_," he stressed the word, looking at Jenny. "Briefing in your office now."

"I'll decide what briefing you get, and where you get it, Mr. Kort. And if you have a problem with that, why don't you have your Director give me a call." Jenny said, smiling at him. This man infuriated her, and he was not getting away.

"You are jeopardizing one of the most important long term covert operations the agency has ever conducted." Kort said, his voice deadly.

"Operation Lodestone." Jethro said, looking at Kort.

"You're not read in on Lodestone." Kort said, swinging his head to look at Jethro.

"Okay so read us in." Jethro said, folding his arms.

"Unless the CIA just believes in one way traffic." Jenny added, looking at Kort.

"This is not going to end well for you." Kort said, coming closer to Jenny, his eyes glinting. Jenny held her ground, pursing her lips. Kort stared at her for a moment before turning to leave.

"Special Agent DiNozzo's car was bombed this morning, but I guess you knew that." Jethro said, following Kort to the elevator.

"He wasn't in it." Kort said as he stopped, turning around to face the group following him.

"Thanks for sharing." Jenny said, her tone heavy with sarcasm.

"The agency had nothing to do with it." Kort said, rolling his eyes.

"That when you mislaid your frog, in all that confusion?" Jethro asked, his eyes narrowing. Kort pressed the elevator button, and the doors opened to reveal Tony in the doorway, smiling.

"Hey!" he said happily as he pointed to Kort. "My car blew up this morning, did you do that?"

Suddenly, Kort pushed Tony against the side of the elevator, his arm at his throat.

"Where did you go with La Grenouille?" Tony didn't answer, merely shifted his gaze to the team, who all had their weapons out and drawn, pointing to Kort. Sensing he was fighting a losing battle, Kort moved away, removing his arm.

"Actually, he prefers Rene. Arms dealers get very touchy about their codenames. The frog has a kind of slimy overtone to it. Maybe you should keep that in mind for next time. You could use it for yourself." Tony said, watching Kort carefully.

"We will find him, DiNozzo." Kort said, his eyes narrowing.

"You may wanna take the stairs. Just a suggestion." Was Tony's reply and Kort glared, his silence enough. "Happy frog hunting!" Tony tossed over his shoulder before turning back towards the group, a grin on his face. "What, no balloons?"

Ziva ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. Tony hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. She buried her face in his shoulder, and Tony wrapped her in his embrace. He kissed her temple, calming her down.

"Hey, hey I'm fine."

"I had no idea if you were or not! I thought you were dead! Tony…what would I have done?" Ziva demanded, pulling back slightly to glare at him. "How would I have…" she drifted off when she realized that everyone was staring at her, and she blushed slightly.

"I know, I'm sorry Ziva." Tony said, rubbing her back. He looked up at meet Gibbs' surprised gaze, looking sheepish. "Sorry Boss."

"Sorry for what DiNozzo? Being happy?" Jethro asked, shaking his head at the younger man.

"But…rule twelve…" Tony began.

"Was always impractical." Jenny said quietly, smiling at the two agents. Jethro glanced at her, his eyes softening as he flashed her a half smile.

"Tony, my office, five minutes." Jenny said, tilting her head towards him. He nodded to her before turning his attention back to Ziva. Jenny smiled at them, watching for a moment, before turning and walking towards her office. Jethro followed close behind, and he caught up to her quickly.

"Did you see that coming?" he asked as they walked up the stairs. Jenny turned, looking at the two down in the bullpen.

"They both need each other, Jethro. All they needed was time." Jenny said softly, watching them. Jethro looked at her, studying. She turned to meet his gaze. "What? Is it something I said?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." Jethro said, smiling at her.

"And why are you lucky, Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked, mocking him quietly.

"Because I have you." he said simply, sliding his hand over hers and squeezing gently. Jenny smiled, her eyes shining. After a few moments, they continued into Jenny's office, closing the door. Jethro watched Jenny sink into one of the chairs by her conference table, and concern washed over him. "You okay Jen?"

"I'll be fine Jethro. I just…I have a headache and I feel a little lightheaded. I just, I need to sit down for a few minutes." Jenny said, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the chair. Jethro walked over to her, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Do you think you're getting sick?" Jethro asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I hope not. I do not have time to get sick Jethro." Jenny mumbled, letting a sigh escape. She opened her eyes, sitting up. "I'll talk to Tony, finish up paperwork, and then head home. I'm so tired. I'll stop by the pharmacy after work; I can pick up something for my head…ache." a look of confusion crossed her face before it cleared, her green eyes flickering with an unreadable emotion.

"What? Jen, what is it?" Jethro asked, confused.

"Nothing…I just… I just thought of something." Jenny said, her words faltering slightly. Jethro said nothing, merely looked at her, his silence enough. "Just…the smell of coffee made me sick, I've been tired lately, and I've been getting headaches more often. Jethro…I could be-"

Before she could finish, the door to her office opened, and Tony walked in. Jethro looked up from Jenny, annoyed that DiNozzo had walked in at just the wrong moment. Tony looked in-between them, stopping.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Tony, it's fine." Jenny said, nodding to the chair at the end of the table. Tony sat, looking at them. Jenny put the feed of the car exploding up on the plasma, looking at Tony.

"That was more exciting live." he said simply, looking between them.

"You saw it, you were there?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Saw it, heard it, felt it." Tony said, wincing slightly.

"You can start whenever you're ready." Jenny said, sitting back in her chair. Tony looked at Jethro for a moment before starting.

"He was waiting, when I left the hospital this morning with Jeanne. She arranged it. It was her little surprise I guess. Meet the parents, part two. I hate sequels." Tony said, scratching his nose. The corner of Jethro's mouth twitched up, and Jenny smiled slightly. "I figured my cover was blown the moment I saw him. Turned out he's known for months."

"Kort." Jethro said, sitting forward slightly.

"Probably. I tried talking my way out of it. I got as far as my car." Tony said, the memory overtaking him. He explained it to the two, his voice never changing.

"Did La Grenouille tell Jeanne?" Jenny asked, looking at Tony curiously.

"He didn't miss a beat. Pretended everything was fine. That didn't last long." Tony said, raising his eyebrows. "I could see this guy driving my car a few car-lengths behind us when…" he tilted his head towards the screen, his eyes widening.

"What was La Grenouille's first reaction?" Jenny asked as Tony poured himself a glass of water.

"That he was the target." Tony said as he took a drink. "I'm not so sure."

"You think it was you Tony?" Jethro asked, looking at him intently.

"It was my car Boss." Tony said simply. "And we certainly have pissed off the agency a lot. Well, the Director and I have pissed off the agency a lot, although mainly me."

"For what it's worth, Kort denied agency involvement." Jethro said, his skepticism evident in his voice.

"That's because Kort doesn't play by agency rules." Tony said, laughing shortly. "He's got a hair trigger."

"Where did La Grenouille take you?" Jenny asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Well, it kinda blew away the breakfast plans." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Where did he go, Tony?" Jenny asked, pressing.

"I don't know. Dropped me off at the main gate. Drove west. Probably going to California. Was driving pretty fast; he could even be there now." Tony said, looking at his watch. "Talked about his future."

"Yeah? About what?" Jethro asked, leaning forward and folding his hands.

"Doesn't think he has one." Tony said, leaning back.

"Probably doesn't." Jenny said, her tone hard.

"He wants out." Tony said, turning his head to look at Jenny.

"Kort knows." Jethro said, nodding.

"That would explain why he's so desperate to find him. The CIA's about to lose one of its most prized assets." Tony said, widening his eyes.

"What exactly does he mean by 'out'?" Jenny asked, looking at Tony sharply.

"Well he's gonna call, and arrange a meeting, and give himself up. Because he says NCIS is the only agency he trusts." Tony said, looking at her carefully. Jenny took a deep breath, her eyes narrowing.

"Thank you, Tony." Jethro said, nodding. "Now, this…Ziva thing. When did that start?"

"A few weeks after I went under. She came to my apartment; she was worried about why I was going to the hospital so much. One thing led to another and…well, you catch my drift." Tony said, looking between them carefully.

"Don't hurt her, DiNozzo. That's all I'm going to say." Jethro said, looking at Tony.

"I don't intend to." Tony said, nodding his head. "Am I done? I'm sure she's worried…"

"You can go." Jenny said, nodding to him. Tony nodded gratefully, standing and quickly leaving the office. Jenny closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Jethro stood, coming over to stand behind her chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened momentarily before relaxing under his hands, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Jethro's hands kneaded her neck, working out the knots.

"Your neck is a wreck Jenny."

"That's an understatement." Jenny muttered, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her neck.

"Jen, what were you gonna say? Before DiNozzo came in?" Jethro asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Jenny remained silent, and Jethro looked down at her. "Jenny?"

"Jethro…I'm not saying this is what's going on but…with my symptoms…" Jenny said, hesitating.

"Jen, just spit it out." Jethro said, exasperated.

"What if I'm pregnant Jethro?" Jenny said, and Jethro didn't miss the hopeful gleam in her eyes. "I mean, there are other reasons for my symptoms, but…it all fits. And, I'm late so that might add to it…but I could be wrong."

Jethro didn't say anything, merely pulled Jenny into a standing position and kissing her gently. He felt her smile against his lips, and he rubbed her back gently. He pulled away after a few moments, resting his forehead against hers. His blue eyes searched her green, glad to see the contentment back in them.

"I told you Jenny, it just takes time."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro pulled up to the house, stepping out quickly. Jenny was going to be late; SecNav was ripping her a new one about the undercover operation, and Fiona was spending the night at a friend's house. He sighed, rubbing his face.

Today had been one hell of a day; thinking Tony had been dead and finding out that Jenny might be pregnant had drained him. He was exhausted, but he knew Jenny had to be even more tired than he was. He opened the door, throwing his coat over the hook.

Something was off. Jethro stopped, his hand falling to his hip on instinct, only to realize he didn't have his weapon. Cursing, he walked slowly towards the study, where the door was ajar. He pushed the door open, spotting a figure by the fireplace. The man turned, and Jethro stopped, stunned.

"Agent Gibbs." Rene Benoit said, his tone colored with surprised. "I was not expecting you. I was expecting Director Shepard."

"I'm her husband." Jethro said, improvising. He saw Rene's eyebrows rise slightly, but he didn't contradict him. "What do you want?"

"Protection. My enemies are coming closer. I want my daughter safe." Rene said simply, meeting his gaze. "In exchange, I will give you my extensive knowledge of the arms dealership."

"Why now?" Jethro asked, leaning on the doorway.

"My daughter is in danger. I do not want her hurt." Rene said, his eyes holding a fire in them.

"NCIS can give you protection." Jethro said, his eyes narrow as he observed Rene. "This isn't the first time you were in this study, is it?"

"I met your wife's father in this room, years ago. He was a good man. He had a conscience; one that got the better of him."

"You believe the story that her father accepted a bribe while overseeing an arms reduction treaty?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, that story is not fiction, its fact." Rene said, meeting his gaze.

"How do you know?" Jethro asked, his voice hard.

"Because I paid him that bribe." Rene admitted, his voice almost regretful. Jethro looked at him, feeling disgust for the man who had caused Jenny so much pain.

"You can have your deal. But get out of my house before my wife gets home, or you will seriously regret stepping over the threshold." Jethro said through clenched teeth, barely suppressing the urge to yell. Jethro gave him the address of a safe house and all but threw him out; he didn't want him there when Jenny got home. He thanked his lucky stars that Fiona had been at a friend's house, and that the house had been empty.

Hopefully, this meant that Jenny could stop chasing him. This meant that she could put the past behind her and look towards the future. A smile spread on his face at the thought of her words in her office; he prayed she was right. After months and months of trying, he hoped that they would finally get their baby.

Going upstairs, he changed out of his stiff work attire and into jeans and a t-shirt before heading back downstairs. Going through the cabinets, he pulled things out to make an easy dinner of pasta, set on making Jenny eat real food tonight. He set water on to boil, grabbing the box of pasta and placing it on the counter before taking two bowls and setting them by the sink.

Half an hour later, Jethro had the pasta in the water and the table set for a romantic dinner for two. It wasn't often that both he and Jenny had time for dinner together, and without Fiona there. He'd found some candles and a table cloth, and set the table to look like something from a cozy Italian restaurant. He was rather proud of himself; he wasn't much of a romantic type, but Jenny loved it.

Glancing at his watch, he smiled when the door opened. Going out into the hall, he leaned against the entrance to the kitchen as he watched her throw her coat onto the rack and drop her purse on the table. She clutched a paper bag in her right hand, and Jethro looked at it curious. Seeming to sense someone watching her, she looked up, smiling when she saw him. She held up the paper bag, hope in her eyes.

"I bought a test. I'll be back in a few minutes." she said simply, looking at him.

"You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Jethro, I pee on a stick. It isn't exactly rocket science." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at him. He snorted quietly, shaking his head.

"I have dinner when you're ready." he said, looking at her. She smiled, her eyes bright.

"We'll make a housewife out of you yet." she joked, her tone light and teasing for the first time in days.

"That'll be the day." Jethro said, quoting John Wayne just like he had all those years ago. Jenny smiled, remembering.

"You can wait in the bedroom, if you're really curious." Jenny said, knowing this was just as important to him as it was to her. She watched his eyes light up with excitement, and he nodded once before following her. She continued up the stairs, heading into the bedroom. Jethro was only moments behind her, and she smiled as her arms caught her around the waist. He pressed a kiss to her hair before moving to her neck, his lips ghosting over her skin, causing her to shiver slightly. "Jethro, let me take the test first. Then we can celebrate."

"Alright fine. Ruin my fun." Jethro grumbled, letting her go with a final kiss to her cheek. She sent him a smile before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jethro flopped down onto the bed, his hands behind his head as he relaxed on the mattress. He knew it'd be at least two minutes before she came back out, so he grabbed one of the books off the bedside table, opening it. It was some romance novel of Jenny's, some older book called Wuthering Heights. Reading the first few pages, he actually kind of liked it, not that he'd ever tell anyone. He was a few pages in when the bathroom door opened and Jenny came back out, test in hand. Jethro looked up expectantly, and she smiled faintly.

"It isn't done yet. I didn't want to wait alone." she admitted quietly, and Jethro sat up slightly, patting the space next to him. She came over and sank into the mattress, resting her head on his shoulder. She kept glancing down at the test, and Jethro took her chin in his hand, tilting her face towards him.

"Staring at it won't make it work faster."

"But…Jethro we've waited so long for this and I really, really want this to be positive. God Jethro, I don't know what I'll do if this isn't positive…I can't go through another month. I want a baby so…" Jenny said, but Jethro interrupted her, his voice thick with emotion.

"Jenny, shut up and look down." She dropped her gaze, her eyes widening when she looked at the test.

Glaring up at them was a plus sign.


	13. Irreplaceable Happiness and A Phonecall

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've reached 100 reviews, something that has never happened before, so I just wanted to say thank you! It's all you guys :) I'm updating because I finished my Chemistry exam, which was the hardest, and all I have left are Geometry and French, which will (hopefully) be a cakewalk. I hope you guys like it!

Jenny stared at the test, not sure what to think.

"Tell me this is real. Tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me I'm not going to wake up in a few minutes." she whispered, eyes glued to the test.

"This is real, Jenny. It isn't a dream, and you are awake. I promise." Jethro said, kissing her temple as he stroked up and down her arm. Jenny looked at him, her eyes gleaming.

"Jethro…we're pregnant."

"I know Jenny. I know." Jethro said, hugging her closer. "We're gonna have a baby."

Jenny turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Jethro could feel the happiness and excitement radiating off of her, and he felt the same way. He loved seeing her like this; her happiness easily took ten years off of her, and her eyes were a bright, emerald green color. She pulled back after a few minutes, a smile on her lips. She kissed him fiercely, her fingers tangling into his hair as she pulled him closer. He kissed her back with the same intensity, letting her have control for once. She pulled away after a few moments, breathing slightly heavier.

"Jethro…you have no idea how happy I am right now." Jenny said, emotions coursing through her. Jethro looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I think I have some of an idea Jen."

"Jethro we've waited so long for this…I'm just so excited!" Jenny said, her smile becoming impossibly wider. "We're finally going to have our baby."

Jethro merely smiled, pulling her closer to him. She settled against his side, wrapping her arms around his midsection and tucking her head under his chin. He laid back against the pillows, cuddling Jenny close to him, his nose in her hair.

Jenny still couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. After so many months of trying, they'd finally done it. She glanced down at her stomach, the thought hitting her that there was a new life inside of her. She and Jethro had created a baby. His child was growing inside of her. Six years ago, that would have seemed impossible to her. Yet here she lay, wrapped in his arms, their child inside her.

She sighed happily, burying her face into Jethro's chest. The stress of the day had dissipated with that plus sign, she could feel it. It had been a long and stressful day, she knew, but seeing that positive pregnancy test had erased everything but happiness and excitement from her mind.

"You said something about food?" she said after a few moments of comfortable silence. She felt Jethro's chest vibrate as he laughed, and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I have dinner ready downstairs." Jenny sat up, brushing her hair away from her face. Jethro watched her, his eyes never leaving her face. Jenny looked at him, tilting her head.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest. His arms slipped around her waist, drawing her back into his embrace.

"Just thinking." Jethro replied, kissing her.

"About?" Jenny asked, resting her forehead on his as she settled herself on his lap, getting into a more comfortable position.

"You, and our baby." Jethro said, his hands skimming her curves, causing her to shiver slightly. Jenny kissed him again, her lips crashing against his as she attempted to convey her emotion to him. She kissed him until she couldn't breathe, her hands threading into his hair. She felt his hands on her hips, anchoring her to him. She pulled away when she felt her chest tighten, opening her eyes to look into his immeasurable blue depths. The silence between them was charged, the emotion of the room tangible. She searched his eyes, finding happiness, excitement, and just the tiniest hint of sadness. She knew this might be the slightest bit bittersweet for him, what with Kelly. But she knew he really was happy, and that this was something he really wanted.

"Jethro…" Jenny started, but Jethro shushed her with his lips.

"Don't say anything. Jenny, this is one of the happiest moments of my life. I couldn't be happier to be having a baby with you." Jethro said, knowing she had more than likely seen the look in his eyes. He was ecstatic that Jenny was pregnant, he really was, it's just Jenny's excitement had reminded him of Shannon for a moment. He remembered when she'd told him she was pregnant; he'd just come home and she'd come into the bedroom after he'd showered. She'd been sitting on the bed, a small box in her hand. She'd handed it to him, suddenly shy. He remembered wondering what was wrong; Shannon was never shy or hesitant. He'd opened the box, seen the test, and almost dropped the thing in surprise. They hadn't exactly been trying, but it had always been a possibility. Shannon had wanted a baby, and he had wanted Shannon to be happy. He pushed the thoughts away; he needed to focus on Jenny and their baby right now. That was what was important. The present. Jenny was looking at him in concern, and he ran his hand through her hair, soothing her. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay." Jenny said, letting it go. She kissed him again before getting off the bed, stretching slightly before rolling her neck. Jethro watched her unbutton her blouse and slip out of her slacks, grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeved shirt and putting them on. He stood, coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist, his hands resting over her abdomen. She slipped her hands over his, a soft smile on her face. Already, he was protecting their child. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Well you are eating for two now." Jethro teased, walking with her out of the bedroom. She turned and hit him in the shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him.

"That would be your fault, Jethro." Jenny replied, smirking at him.

"If I recall, you weren't complaining." Jethro said, returning her smirk.

"Neither were you." Jenny said, looking at him through her lashes. Jethro merely smirked, his hand at her waist, stroking her hipbone underneath the hem of her shirt. Jenny leaned into his body heat as they walked, her arm around his waist, her head near his shoulder. She reached up and kissed his cheek before walking into the kitchen ahead of him. She gasped quietly when she caught sight of the romantic setting, caught of guard. She turned slightly, looking at Jethro as he walked into the kitchen. "Did you do all this?"

"Well, no, Jen. It was the kitchen fairy." Jethro said, rolling his eyes. Jenny laughed, shaking her head. "Of course I did. We almost never have dinner together, just the two of us, so I thought I'd take advantage of tonight."

"Well thank you. It's perfect." Jenny said, taking his hand and squeezing gently. Jethro merely nodded, pressing a quick kiss to her hair before grabbing the two plates from the table and going over to the stove, filling both plates with food before placing them into the microwave. He pressed the start button before filling both of their glasses with water and placing them back on the table. The microwave beeped, and Jethro brought both plates of food out, setting them on the table. He sat next to Jenny, handing her a fork and knife before starting to eat his own food. The silence that descended over them was comfortable; neither felt the need to speak.

Jenny enjoyed the food; it felt like she rarely ate real food anymore. She was touched that he'd done all this- it was a side of Jethro she rarely saw, this romantic side. She moved her chair so that she was closer to him, their thighs touching. His hand fell to her leg, a warm weight on her thigh.

They finished eating a few minutes later, and Jenny couldn't remember the last time she'd had a real dinner at home with Jethro. It was a nice change of pace that she'd gladly accept, especially now that they had a baby on the way. She'd never tire of saying that. Their baby.

She smiled at Jethro as he cleared their plates, taking a sip of water. A hand fell to her stomach, and this time she allowed herself to smile. In a few months time, her stomach wouldn't be flat anymore. She sighed happily, catching Jethro's attention. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm just happy, that's all." she said, answering his silent question. Jethro walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her again.

"I'm happy you're happy, Jenny." Jethro said, tucking a curl behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, a small yawn escaping her lips. "Bed. You and the baby need sleep."

"Yes Mom." Jenny teased, letting him pull her out of her chair. She let him wrap her into his arms, enjoying the feeling of security she felt wash over her when he held her. She pressed a kiss to her jaw, brushing her nose against his cheek. "I'm going to shower and then get into bed. You'll be okay cleaning up?"

"I think I can load the dishwasher without you holding my hand, Jen." Jethro retorted, dropping a kiss to the hollow of her throat. He let her go reluctantly, his hands itching to touch her again. He wanted to keep her in his arms; he didn't want anything to happen to her or their child. The protectiveness he felt overwhelmed him; he hadn't felt this way in a very long time, and it stunned him that he could still feel such an intense feeling. Jenny stood on her tiptoes, kissing him quickly once more before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Jenny left the kitchen, already wishing Jethro was with her. She walked upstairs, taking her time. She hadn't ever felt this way before; then again, she'd never been pregnant before. She felt relaxed and happy, but also more aware of herself than before. Knowing that she was pregnant made her feel like she had to be ten time more careful.

She walked into the bedroom, going into the bathroom and starting the shower. She shed her clothes, stepping under the spray. She massaged the water into her hair, enjoying the warmth. She finished quickly, the events of the day starting to come back, exhaustion starting to wash over her.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a thick towel. She walked back into the bedroom, selecting a navy blue silken nightgown from her dresser and bringing it into the bathroom. She dried off quickly, pulling the nightgown over her head. She dried her hair slightly, leaving the curls slightly damp.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Jethro was just pulling his shirt over his head, and Jenny let herself enjoy the view. She'd never grow tired of seeing Jethro shirtless- it was a sight she wanted to see for the rest of her life. She watched him pull a pair of sweats on before turning, catching sight of her. His eyes slid over her body, a smile on his face. They both climbed into bed, and Jenny let Jethro pull her into his arms. She nestled into his side, feeling completely secure. She placed her ear on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Her eyes closed, and she sighed in contentment as she started to drift. Jethro ran his fingers through her hair, the rhythm lulling her into a deeper sleep. Jethro listened to Jenny's breathing slowly and even out and he knew she was asleep. He watched her for a little while before letting sleep wash over him, and he joined Jenny in dreaming about their child.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny woke up slowly, her surroundings becoming more defined as she rose to consciousness. She sat up, feeling Jethro's arms fall away from her body as she did. She rubbed her eyes, yawning widely. She shut the alarm off, groaning when she realized they had to be at work in an hour. She looked at Jethro, who was lying beside her, rubbing his brilliant blue eyes.

Jethro looked at Jenny, emotions flooding through him as he watched her. He pulled her back to his level, kissing her good morning. She kissed him back happily, indulging him. She pulled back after a few moments, sighing.

"Good morning."

"It is a very good morning." Jethro replied, smiling at her. She grinned in return, her face alight with happiness for the first time in weeks. She stood, stretching, her nightgown lifting to reveal a strip of pale skin. Jethro stood as well, coming over and pulling her flush against him, dropping his head to kiss her collarbone. Jenny tilted her head, giving him more access, before taking his hand and dragging him into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny hung up the phone in her office, excitement coursing through her. She'd just gotten off the phone with her OB/GYN; her appointment was for four o'clock that afternoon. She needed to tell Jethro; she knew he'd want to be there, and she wanted him there. Unfortunately, he was in interrogation, and Ziva said he'd be there for a while. So, she decided to call Tony in- she'd been distracted yesterday and hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him. She was expecting him momentarily; she'd sent for him about ten minutes ago. At just that moment, there was a knock on her door, and Tony stuck his head in.

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you. Yesterday I didn't really have the chance to." Jenny said, standing up and gesturing to her conference table. Tony took a chair and she chose the one next to him. "Tony, I want you to know that I'm thankful, and grateful that you went undercover. I know it's been difficult, these past few weeks, but you've done wonderfully. I talked it over with Jethro, and we both feel you deserve it. How you would like your own team?" Jenny had discussed it with Jethro this morning; she'd posed the question at him in the car this morning.

Tony looked at her, stunned. His own team? Did the Boss and the Boss's boss really think he was ready? He was shocked; he always thought Gibbs thought he wasn't mature enough. Maybe he was wrong.

"As much as I'm honored, Director…Gibbs' team is where I belong. I still have a lot to learn. So thanks, but no thanks." Tony said, and Jenny could hear the resolve in his tone. A feeling of maternal pride swept of her, and she resisted the urge to smile. "Are you disappointed?"

"Actually, I'm feeling rather proud." Jenny said, a smile on her lips. Tony's face broke into a smile at her words, and he looked rather proud of himself. Jenny stood, nodding at him. "You do good work, Special Agent DiNozzo. Don't let that stop. You're free to go; do you think you could send Special Agent Gibbs up when he's finished in interrogation?"

"Of course ma'am." Tony said, nodding as he left the office. Jenny watched the door shut, still smiling. She really was proud of Tony; he had done well with this undercover Op, and dealing with Jethro and his suspicions.

Sighing, she sat back down behind her desk, letting a hand drop to her abdomen. She still could not believe that she was pregnant; after so many months of failures, she had almost given up. She knew that there would be a lot of questions, and rumors, and gossip. After all, she was unmarried, and she wasn't exactly the youngest woman to be having a child. She honestly didn't care- she and Jethro were having a baby and she couldn't be happier.

Glancing at her calendar, she realized Fiona's birthday was in three weeks, and her own birthday was in only three days. She'd have to start planning now; she and Jethro had an idea for Fiona, but it would take a little time to work out. She couldn't help thinking that this was the best birthday gift anyone had ever given her. She smiled to herself, sighing happily.

Half an hour later, Jethro walked into her office, being nice to her door. He looked tired, and the remnants of interrogation anger wafted off of him. Jenny watched him carefully, saw him go over to her drink cabinet and pour himself a tumbler of bourbon. She let him cool off, knowing that was what he needed.

He turned to her a few moments later, looking better than when he'd walked in. He set the glass on the table, coming over to her side of the desk and sitting on the wood. He leaned closer, his face close to hers. She could smell the bourbon on his breath, and mentally cursed.

"DiNozzo said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I have an appointment at four today. Will you be able to get away?" Jenny asked, trying to ignore the urge she had to kiss him.

"I think Tony can handle the team for a little while. Did you talk to him yet?" Jethro asked, watching her closely.

"He turned it down, just like you said he would." Jenny said, laughing quietly. She wrinkled her nose, the bourbon on his breath washing over her. "You're getting cut off; it isn't fair that you get to drink and I don't."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Won't happen again." Jethro said, internally wincing when he thought about no alcohol for nine months.

"Yeah, right. You'll just find an excuse to go out with Fornell more." Jenny said, shaking her head at him. She kissed the corner of his mouth, as close as she could, before standing up and stretching. "So I'll meet you at three thirty?"

"I'll be here." Jethro said, nodding. He rubbed a hand over his face, weariness washing over him. The interrogation had been difficult; he hated questioning kids-because at twenty years old, that Marine had been a kid. He sighed; one stupid, drunken mistake, and that kid was being dishonorably discharged and he could go to prison for the rest of his life. Jenny seemed to sense his mood, and she placed a hand on his arm.

"Jethro, are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I hate when it's a kid." he said, shaking his head. "He's only twenty; his life should be starting, not ending. People do stupid things when they're drunk." Jenny rubbed his arm, knowing it was hard for him. He hated having to interrogate younger men and women- there had been a few interrogations in her Probie days that he'd come out of and she'd seen him sigh, his shoulders sag. It was one of the few times she'd seen under his hard shell, before they'd gone undercover, that is. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, rubbing her nose along his jaw line, letting him know she was there.

Jethro slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He breathed her in, her unique scent chasing away his conflicting emotions. He realized, in that moment, that he needed Jenny in more ways than one. It wasn't just that she was his lover; she was his best friend, his protector, the person who he could tell anything to and she wouldn't judge him. He realized that he loved her more than anything else on the planet, and the realization scared him. He hadn't let himself love anyone with that intensity since Shannon and Kelly, and he realized that he'd let himself do just that with Jenny and Fiona, and their unborn child. He'd do anything to keep them safe.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny walked into the doctor's office, Jethro close behind her. Tony was in charge until they got back, and Jenny hoped she had an agency to come back to. She checked in at the desk before going over to where Jethro was seated. She couldn't help noticing he didn't seem all the uncomfortable sitting in the office, and she smiled, knowing if she ever asked him about it he'd deny it vehemently.

Her name was called relatively quickly, and Jenny led the way, intertwining her fingers with Jethro's. The nurse led them to an exam room, doing the basic tests. She drew blood, and Jenny kept her eyes closed, clutching Jethro's hand. She hated needles, and he knew it, so he let her squeeze his hand until he couldn't feel his fingertips.

The doctor came in a few minutes later; a pretty blonde woman that looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties. Jenny watched Jethro out of the corner of her eyes, wondering if he'd notice the doctor. He barely looked at her, instead keeping his focus on Jenny. She smiled to herself, glad that she hadn't gotten a redheaded doctor, not that she doubted Jethro. She knew he loved her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Beverly Taylor. So, Jennifer, I hear there's some exciting news for you." the doctor said, looking up from her clipboard and smiling.

"Please, call me Jenny. And yes, there is. We took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it came back positive." Jenny said, her excitement barely disguised in her voice.

"Well, then I'm going to assume you'll want an ultrasound, to find out how far along you are?" Dr. Taylor said, glancing between them. They both nodded, and the doctor stood, going out into the hall and wheeling in the ultrasound machine. She had Jenny lift her shirt up, and squeezed some of the gel onto her stomach, letting it warm up before she placed the arm of her skin. She moved it around for a few moments, and both Jenny and Jethro held their breath. Dr. Taylor paused, clicking a few buttons on the machine before turning to them, pointing to the screen. "There's your baby. It looks like you're about eight weeks. Does that sound about right?"

"It could be; I have a stressful job and I've never really been regular so I'm really not sure when my last regular period was. We've been trying for a while to get pregnant, so we're just glad we finally are." Jenny said, eyes still on the screen.

"Well, congratulations. I'll go print you a picture." Dr. Taylor said, smiling at them before wiping the gel off of Jenny's stomach and taking the ultrasound machine out of the room. As soon as she had left Jethro pulled Jenny into his arms, feeling her rest her head on his shoulder and her arms wrap around his waist. He kissed her temple, hugging her tightly.

"We're really pregnant, Jethro. That was our baby." Jenny said, her voice full of awe.

"We're really going to have our baby Jenny." Jethro said, looking at her, his blue eyes full of emotion. Jenny reached up and kissed him, letting her lips do the talking. It was surreal, to be in this room, with Jethro. Seeing that tiny blur on the screen and changed something for Jenny. It no longer was about her. She had someone else she had to take care of now. She had another tiny human being depending on her, and the thought scared her a little. She was just glad Jethro was there; she had no idea how'd she get through this without him.

Jethro pulled away after a few moments, resting his forehead against hers. His eyes searched hers, glad to see how happy and excited she looked. It was comforting to see her like this; the past few weeks she'd seemed tired and drained, and now he knew why. It had been a combination of stress, La Grenouille, and pregnancy.

"Ready to tell Fiona?" he asked, brushing a curl back behind her ear.

"Definitely. She'll be so excited." Jenny said, kissing him quickly before sliding off of the chair. She led Jethro back out to the waiting room, where they got the ultrasound pictures and Jenny scheduled an appointment for next month. They walked back to the car, Jenny holding the pictures in her hands. She gazed at them; still disbelieving it could be true. That was their baby, and she held the pictures close, protectiveness washing over her again.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny and Jethro both left work at a reasonable hour that night, excited to tell Fiona their good news. They pulled up and Jenny got out swiftly, heading to the front door. She opened the door, surprised to smell pizza already. They walked into the hallway, throwing their coats on the rack.

"Fee, we're home!" Jenny called, looking for her niece. Fiona came out of the kitchen, a piece of pizza in her hand.

"Sorry, I was starving, so I ordered already. How was work? Anything exciting happen?" Fiona asked, coming over to her aunt and giving her a hug. Jenny hugged her back tightly, her excitement coming to the surface. Fiona pulled back, looking at her. "You seem very excited. Something to share?" Jenny looked at Jethro, who motioned for her to talk.

"Well…I'm pregnant." Jenny said, grinning widely. Fiona looked at her for a moment, processing, before she squealed and threw her arms around Jenny.

"Oh, congratulations Aunt Jenny! I'm so happy for you guys! When are you due?" Fiona said, pulling away so that she could hug Jethro as well. He seemed caught off guard for a moment, but accepted the hug happily.

"In about seven months." Jenny said, stealing a glance at Jethro over Fiona's shoulder.

"It'll fly by, I'm sure." Fiona said, smiling at her. "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks sweetheart." Jenny said, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her niece's ear. "I'm going to get some food, because I am starving."

"I got cheese and pepperoni and veggie lovers." Fiona said, following her into the kitchen. Jenny grabbed plate and took a slice of each, while Jethro took two slices of the pepperoni pizza. The three sat at the table, eating while Fiona filled them in on her day.

"I got a ninety-five on my Music Theory test, and I think I did well on my math test. We did a lab in Chemistry, and Conner almost set his hair on fire. Miss Renton wasn't the happiest person on the planet. And, I saw Logan." Fiona said, suddenly very interested in her pizza.

"And? What did he say?" Jenny asked, leaning forward.

"He said he wanted to take me out. Properly." Fiona said, biting her lip, much like her aunt did.

"Well, that's what he should do." Jethro said, looking at her purposefully. Fiona looked up, smiling at him.

"Thanks Gibbs. He said he'd call me with a date. He wants to go out before my birthday."

"Didn't I tell you it'd work out?" Jenny asked, shaking her head. Their discussion was cut short by the phone ringing, and Jenny groaned before standing up. Walking into the hallway, she grabbed the receiving, pushing the button.

"Shepard residence."

"Hi, Jenny? It's Dr. Taylor. I was wondering if you were free to come in on the 30th. We had some things come up on your blood work that we just want to go over with you." Jenny listened to the doctor talk, her blood freezing in her veins. What was wrong?


	14. Answered Questions and A Visit

A/N: I won't keep you in suspense much longer. Thanks for the reviews so far, and please keep them up! :)

Jenny stood, frozen in place, the phone clutched in her hand. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"What kind of things?" she asked, working very hard to keep her voice level.

"We'll discuss it in the office. Can you do a one o'clock appointment?"

"Yes of course. I'll see you then." Jenny said, her hands starting to shake. She hung up the phone, closing her eyes. This could not be happening. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

Jethro sat in the kitchen, unease washing through him. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He stood, going out to the hall where Jenny was standing, her eyes closed. He came up behind her, putting his arms around her. She jumped slightly at the contact, turning to bury her face in his chest. Her body started to wrack with sobs, and Jethro rubbed her back, bewildered.

"Jen honey what's wrong?"

"I don't know. That was the doctor; she said something came up on my blood tests. We have to go in on the thirtieth; they want to discuss something with us. Jethro what if something's wrong? What if…" Jenny's words were perforated with sobs, and she trailed off, burying her face into his chest. Jethro rubbed her back, suddenly feeling cold all over. What was going on?

"I'm sure it's nothing, Jen. You're anemic or something. They don't want you to come in for another three days, so it must not be something completely terrible." Jethro said, trying to reason with her. He was scared out of his mind; what if something was really wrong with Jenny or the baby? He couldn't handle something like that, he really couldn't. Jenny seemed to calm down at his words, and he let out a small breath.

"Maybe you're right…Jethro, I don't know what I'll do if something is wrong. I can't…I can't handle it." Jenny whispered, tears thick in her voice.

"I know, babe. I know." Jethro said into her hair, holding her close.

Fiona stayed in the kitchen, listening to her aunt and Gibbs talk. Her grip on the edge of the table tightened, the skin on her knuckles turning white. No. No, this wasn't happening. Her world would **not** be turned upside down again. It was something simple. Something they could treat, like she didn't eat enough protein or something. It had to be. She'd already lost her mom; she wouldn't lose her aunt too.

She stood, pushing her chair away as she walked out into the hall. Gibbs had his arms around her aunt, rubbing her back as she buried her face in his chest. Fiona cleared her throat, catching their attention. They both turned, and Aunt Jenny's red-rimmed eyes flickered up to her, softening when they met hers.

"Is everything okay, Aunt Jenny?"

"I don't know yet sweetheart. I have to go back to the doctor's in a few days; something about my blood tests." Aunt Jenny said, sighing. She beckoned for Fiona to come over, and she joined the embrace; Gibbs and Aunt Jenny each put an arm around her and held her.

Jethro pulled Fiona into the hug, the lavender scent of her shampoo washing over him. He felt her rest her head on his chest, and Jenny followed suit. He tightened his arms around them, hugging them to him. They were his girls, his family, and he'd do anything to keep them safe.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

The three days that followed were torture for Jenny. She couldn't even enjoy the fact that she was pregnant, because she spent every waking second scared out of her mind that something terrible was wrong with her baby. Everyone steered clear of her- her fuse was short, and just about everything set her off. Even Jethro cringed whenever he heard her call his name.

He understood why she was acting this way though; he was worried and angry and upset himself, and his team had been on the receiving end of more than just glares and yells these past three days. Jenny had broken down at home more than once; after Fiona had gone to sleep she'd curled up in a ball in their bed and just cried. In all honesty, that scared him more than the yelling. Jenny never showed weakness like that; she was a strong woman, and she didn't like to be vulnerable like that. He'd just held her, letting her stain his shirt with her tears.

Finally, it was the day of her appointment. It was her birthday as well, although she'd asked him not to say anything to the team or anyone in the building. She had too much stress to deal with; she didn't need a surprise party to push her over the edge. Fiona had gotten up early and put a banner in the kitchen, along with decaf coffee and a birthday bagel.

Her niece had been saving her money, and had gotten her a silver bracelet. On it, she'd gotten the words 'Forever and Always' engraved on it. Jenny had started crying again; those were the words she and her sister had always said to each other. No matter where they were or what they were doing, they always said those words before saying goodbye. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her, and she was touched that her niece had thought of it.

Jethro hadn't done anything besides wishing her happy birthday in the morning and being extremely nice to her, but Jenny didn't mind. Knowing her lover, he'd surprise her later on. It was what he had done in Paris, so Jenny was just going to let it happen. She had enough on her mind anyway.

They sat in the office, the empty desk in front of them. Jenny clutched Jethro's hand in hers, her hands shaking. She tried not to think; if her mind was blank it couldn't come up with the horrible scenarios that kept playing through her head. Jethro ran his hand through her hair, attempting to sooth and comfort her. She turned into his hand, closing her eyes as she sighed.

They both looked up when the doctor walked in, files in hand. She smiled at them, but her eyes were heavy. That worried them.

"Hey guys. I'm sure you're both curious as to why we called you back in." Dr. Taylor said, looking between them as she sat behind her desk. She opened the file in her hand, re-reading the information. She sighed before looking up, meeting their gazes. "Jenny, you're blood tests show that you have a very rare disorder. Something in the make-up of your bone marrow isn't right, and it affects the red blood cell count. It also affects the muscles; the lack of red blood cells causes the muscles to start to deteriorate. We very rarely see cases in some as young as you, it generally affects women in their late sixties, and it's much more common in Europe than in the United States."

Jenny listened to the doctor talk, the impossible words filling her head. This…this couldn't be happening. She couldn't have this disease, she just couldn't. She couldn't leave Fiona, and Jethro, and the team, and her job. She was pregnant, she had Jethro, this wasn't supposed to happen. Her life was finally right. This couldn't be happening.

Jethro listened to the doctor, squeezing Jenny's hand in his own. This couldn't be right. The doctors must have gotten something wrong. Jenny couldn't be sick. She was pregnant, they were happy. He had her back, they were going to have a baby. This couldn't be happening.

"I know this is hard, but don't give up hope. Recently, there was a breakthrough in San Francisco by a doctor by the name of Andrew Johnson. He created a drug that can help with the symptoms, and the patients are able to live a mostly healthy life. Blood transfusions are needed every so often, but the medication helps with the restructuring of the bone marrow." Dr. Taylor said, causing both of them to look up at her in surprise. "But, there is a catch. The proper treatment isn't safe for the baby. We would have to terminate the pregnancy for you to be able to receive the medication."

Jenny and Jethro's hearts both stopped at her words. No. Anything but that. There had to be some other way.

"That's…that's the only way?" Jenny asked, talking around the knot in her throat.

"It's the only long term treatment that's been tested thoroughly." Dr. Taylor replied.

"What about other treatments?" Jethro asked, his voice tight.

"Well…there's a study that was done in Atlanta using the patients' children's cord blood and placental cells. In nine out of the ten women in the study, their symptoms went away, and they were, in essence, cured." Dr. Taylor said hesitantly. "But, none of the women in the study were pregnant. We have no idea how this would affect the baby, or how being pregnant would affect your symptoms."

"What are my chances of carrying this baby to term?" Jenny asked.

"Ninety five percent. We're more worried about the delivery and blood loss." Dr. Taylor said.

"There's no chance of me ever having another child, if I do have this treatment, is there?" Jenny asked quietly.

"No, there isn't." Dr. Taylor answered sadly. "I know I've thrown a lot at you two. I don't need your answer right not. Go home, talk things through. Call me within the next week or so."

"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Taylor." Jenny said, nodding to the blonde woman. She stood, bringing Jethro with her. They walked into silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Jethro walked Jenny to her side of the car, squeezing her hand as he helped her into the passenger side. He walked around to the driver's side, putting the key into the ignition but not starting the car. He turned to Jenny, a sudden passion in his eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, your birthday presen-"

"Jethro, shut up. You gave me the best birthday present possible. You gave me a child Jethro. That's something no one else could give me and have it mean the same thing. It may not be the best circumstances but you did anyway. And I love you for that." Jenny said, sliding her hand over his mouth, a small smile on her face. Jethro looked at her, his eyes pained. For a moment they just looked at each other, their eyes saying everything. Then, Jethro looked away, his hand going to his pocket.

"I was going to wait to do this. I had this whole speech planned, but I feel like right now is a good time. You know I'm not big on clichés Jen, but I broke my own rule. I've want to do this for a long time, but I didn't want you to feel like just another number." Jethro said, raising his eyes to meet hers. Jenny listened to him talk, her stomach filling with butterflies. He pulled out the velvet white box, opening it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. He looked into her surprised, excited green eyes, saying the words she'd always dreamed he'd say. "Jenny Shepard, will you marry me?"

"Jethro…how long have you had this planned?" she asked, her eyes on the box.

"A few months. I brought Fiona with me to help with the ring three weeks ago." Jethro said, watching her closely. "Are you gonna answer me Jen?"

"Of course I'll marry you Jethro. Did you ever really think I'd say anything else?" Jenny said, looking up at him, her face breaking out into a smile.

"Well, I do have a bit of a history Jen." Jethro reminded her.

"Jethro, I don't care if I'm the fifth or the tenth Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You'll be mine and no one will be able to take that away." Jenny said, watching as he slid the ring onto the fourth finger on her left hand. She was awestruck; the ring was gorgeous, a single diamond with vines of emeralds and sapphires intertwining around the stone. She smiled, thinking about how the gems matched their eyes, knowing that had been his intent. "It's beautiful Jethro."

"Not as beautiful as you." he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She kissed him back, letting herself forget about the doctor's news and just enjoying her new fiancé's kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes, brushing his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the few tears that had spilled over. "Don't cry sweetheart. Please, don't cry."

"Jethro, everything should be perfect. I'm pregnant with our baby, you just asked me to marry you, we have a teenager who is basically our daughter at home, and we both have jobs we love. Why did this have to happen to us, and right now?" Jenny said, her anger and frustration at their situation spilling over in the form of tears. Jethro brushed them away, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I know everything seems impossible right now. Like the whole world is against us. But it'll work out, you'll see." Jethro whispered, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to her temple. "We'll go home, relax, think, talk. Work can wait." Jethro said, feeling her resistance. Jenny relented, knowing her was right. She'd never be able to concentrate on work in this state. The drive home was silent, their hands intertwined, lending each other support.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

They reached the house, and Jenny sighed. Her thoughts raced, and she couldn't focus. Then, she thought of the one place she'd always been able to think. But she had to go alone. She couldn't take Jethro, at least not today.

"Do you trust me, Jethro?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Of course I do, Jenny. Why do you ask?" he said, frowning.

"I have to do something. By myself." Jenny said, looking at him. "Please Jethro. I need to do this." Jethro studied her for a moment before nodding.

"Do what you need to do Jenny. I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"Thank you Jethro. I promise, I won't be gone long." Jenny said, reaching over and kissing him, letting her lips linger. She pulled away after few minutes, getting out of the car and going over to the driver's side. Jethro got out, handing her the keys and kissing her forehead, holding her for a moment before releasing her. She got into the car, backing out of the driveway. Jethro stood, watching her until she disappeared.

Jenny drove slowly, not in any rush. She knew where she was going, and so she just drove, not thinking. She reached the cemetery and got out, the spring air carrying a bit of a nip to it. She pulled her coat tighter around her, walking into the cemetery and easily finding the plot she was looking for.

"Hey Mom, Daddy. I know it's been awhile since I've visited, but I figured today was a good day as ever. A lot has happened in the last week." Jenny said, kneeling near the graves. She brushed the dirt off the letters, opening the water bottle she had brought and pouring some on the tombstones, getting the tougher stains. "Jethro asked me to marry him. Can you believe it? It only took almost seven years, but it finally happened. And you're going to get another grandchild in a few months. Well- hopefully." Jenny said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I want this baby so badly it hurts. We've been trying so hard to get pregnant, and when we finally do, this disease rears its head. It's so unfair."

Jenny looked at the graves, the want for both her parents to be there, talking to her, helping her, overtaking her. She hated that she couldn't run to her mom for advice, or let her dad hug her. It was so difficult to not have her parents there.

"Jennifer?" Jenny looked up at the sound of her name, meeting Ducky's concerned gaze. "My dear are you alright?"

"Not really Ducky." Jenny said honestly, wiping some of the tears away. Ducky came over, sitting next to her on the mud. He wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me what is wrong. You look like you need to talk." the way he said it showed he really did care, and Jenny felt herself telling him what had happened.

"Ducky, they're asking me to choose between myself and my child. How can I do that? How can I make that choice?" Jenny asked tears still thick in her voice. Ducky hugged her, rubbing her back.

"I know that this is difficult, my dear, but you will pull through. You have Jethro at your side, and I'm sure Fiona will offer you all the support you can imagine. Remember, though, that this is your choice. Jethro has his opinion, and you should listen to him, but know that you have the final say. It is you that is sick, and you that would carry this child." Ducky said, and his words made sense. Jenny sighed, closing her eyes. Ducky knew just what to say to make her feel even the slightest bit better.

"Thank you Ducky. I just needed someone to listen, besides Jethro. He's more than a little overwhelmed."

"I wouldn't doubt it. He's had a lot on his mind these past few weeks." Ducky said, nodding.

"He asked me to marry him Ducky." Jenny said, smiling for the first time. Ducky looked at her, a mixture of surprise and happiness on his face.

"Well congratulations my dear. I'm sure you've waited a long time for this." Ducky said, taking her left hand in his. "Oh, Jennifer it's beautiful. He did well."

"He did. It was one of the few times I've seen him nervous Ducky. He honestly thought I would say no." Jenny said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Well, keep in mind he has been married four other times and three of the times have ended in divorce." Ducky reminded her with a laugh. "Well my dear, I am very happy for the two of you. I'm sure you want to go home to your family, and Mother will be waiting for me."

"Thank you, again, Ducky." Jenny said, standing with him.

"It was my pleasure my dear. Give Jethro my congratulations and say hello to Fiona for me. Remind her that we are going to that ballet soon. She was rather excited when she came to see me last." Ducky said, smiling.

"I'll tell her. I'll see you tomorrow Ducky."

"Goodbye my dear."

Jenny watched Ducky walk away, feeling a little bit better. She glanced at her parent's graves again, a sad smile on her face.

"I'd better be going; Jethro will be worried and I'm sure Fiona is wondering where I am. I'll try and bring them next time; you'll love them. Daddy, I know you'd like Jethro, and I wish you two could have met. I love him so much." Jenny said, standing up. "I'll try and visit soon. I love you."

She left the graves, walking slowly. A hand fell to her stomach, and she realized there had never really been a question in her mind. There was no way she could make the choice between herself and her child.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

She pulled up to the house, stepping out quickly. She walked to the front door, going inside quickly. She threw her coat on the rack and into the kitchen where Jethro was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He turned when he heard her enter, looking at her curiously.

"I made my decision."


	15. A Fight, A Confession, and A Wedding

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews; I know this isn't what you all were expecting from this story. I have a plan though, I promise :) And Jenny might seem like she's out of character, but remember she's pregnant and upset, and her hormones are everywhere.

Jethro looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to talk about all this first."

"We are. But Jethro, this is my choice. I'm the one that's sick, I'm the one that's pregnant. I have to make the final decision." Jenny said, coming forward so that she stood closer to him. "I want to hear what you have to say, Jethro, I do, but I know what I'm going to do."

"Jenny…" Jethro started, but Jenny cut him off.

"Jethro, there is no way you're going to talk me out of this one." she said, a sad smile on her face. Jethro seemed to sag a little at her words, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Well, what did you decide?"

"I can't terminate this pregnancy Jethro. We've tried so hard to make a baby, and we finally have. I want to have this child, no matter the consequences on my health. The doctor said something about that study in Atlanta, remember? After the baby's born, they can use the cord blood and the placental cells to do the treatment." Jenny said, looking into Jethro's eyes. "Jethro, if that works, then this disease will be cured. We have to hope that happens."

"Jenny, I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't. I can't lose you." Jethro said, his face close to Jenny's, his nose brushing hers, and he kissed her, his emotion bubbling to the surface. His kisses became more urgent as his fear leaked through, his control and restraint flying out the window. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her emotions mirroring his. It was frantic, their kissing, as though they were racing against some ticking clock, some foreign threat. Eventually they had to break for air, and their lips separated, their chests heaved, but their faces stayed close, breathing the same air. Their eyes met, sapphire and emerald, and they both knew in that moment that they both had a weakness. And that scared them both, more than they would ever say.

"Jethro, I do want to hear what you have to say." Jenny said, running her hand through his silvery hair. "Your opinion is important to me."

"Jenny I just want you to be okay." Jethro said, his eyes pained. "But I want this baby as much as you do, and I want this to be what you want."

"Jethro I want this baby so badly it hurts." Jenny whispered, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Jethro brushed them away, his thumbs stroking the soft skin under her eyes. She sighed quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he held her, rubbing her back. After a few long moments of silence, she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. She took his hands, placing them on her still-flat stomach, and looked up at him. "Our baby could save my life, Jethro. When we set out to get pregnant, would you have imagined that that would happen?"

"Jenny, I wish our baby didn't have to save your life." Jethro whispered, his voice rough with emotion. He tucked a few curls behind her ear, his fingers following the curve of her neck. "I wish we could just have a baby without this disease looming over us. Jenny…Jenny I can't lose you too. I really can't."

"Jethro, you won't lose me." Jenny said, trying to reassure him.

"You can't promise me that Jenny!" Jethro said, moving away, his hands shaking as his voice level rose. "You can't promise me that you won't leave me just like Shannon and Kelly left me! I can't go through that again Jen! I won't survive it again!"

Jenny watched him pace, staring. This was a side of Jethro she very rarely saw anymore; he'd been much more relaxed lately. She hadn't seen him this upset in quite awhile, and it worried her. She knew that this was a lot of stress for him to deal with, and she knew he was nervous. She was sick, there was a possibility that she could die. She hadn't even thought about Shannon and Kelly until he'd said something. She wished she'd made the connection sooner; she could have said something to get his mind off of it.

"Jethro…" Jenny started, but Jethro stopped her.

"No, Jen. No, I need to say this. As much as you promise you won't leave me and you say you'll be fine, you can't be one hundred percent positive. I didn't think you were going to leave me in Paris and look at how wrong I was!" Jethro said, and Jenny recoiled at his words. She knew he was upset, but that crossed the line.

"Jethro, I had my reasons for leaving, you know that. If you don't think I don't regret it, then obviously you don't know me. You don't think I don't wish I'd made a different choice? Jethro, if I hadn't left then we'd already have a family, and I wouldn't be forced to make this choice! Do you have any idea how hard this is? They asked me to choose between my baby and myself!" Jenny said, her patience thinning considerably and her voice breaking. "Have you ever had to make a choice like that?"

"Jen…"

"No, Jethro. No. You don't know what it's like. So please, don't try and make me feel guilty. I know I made a choice seven years ago. But I thought we put that behind us when we got back together. Maybe I was wrong." With that, Jenny left the kitchen, leaving Jethro staring at the spot she had just been in, stunned. She walked up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't believe him. Why had he brought up her leaving? Did he honestly think that she didn't wish she hadn't made the choice she had? If she hadn't left, they'd already have a baby, a family. She wanted that, and she realized she'd been a fool in Paris. She'd been so concerned with getting to the top so that she could get Le Grenouille, she hadn't stopped to think about her future. All she had seen was justifying her father's death; she hadn't paused for a moment and thought about having a family, about getting married. Having a baby hadn't even crossed her mind; she'd fallen in love with Jethro, but at that point she hadn't know if he really loved her or if she was just the rebound from Diane. In her mind, she hadn't been thinking completely rationally; she'd been caught up and confused and scared. She hated herself for leaving. She hated that she'd hurt them both, and that she'd put a wrench in their future. They'd wasted six years, and now this disease had appeared.

She reached their bedroom, closing the door behind her and collapsing onto the bed, curling up in a ball and burying her face in the pillow as she cried. She let all of her emotion out into the pillow, crying herself out. She hadn't completely let herself go like this; she'd cried in Jethro's arms a few times before they'd gone to the appointment, but not like this. She let herself cry, really cry, for all her regrets and her choices. For the first time, she let herself be free of the burdens she'd created for herself.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro stood in the kitchen, feeling like an idiot. He couldn't believe he'd brought up Paris. He knew she was upset and hurting, and what had he done? Been a complete moron and brought up one of the few things between them that wasn't completely resolved.

He sighed as he rubbed a hand down his face, weariness settling over him. He didn't like to admit it, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. He was getting older, and he was tired. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was feeling his age.

He was worried he wouldn't be able to provide for Jenny and their child, and he was scared that he was going to lose her. It had been so long since he'd had a child; Shannon's pregnancy and Kelly's birth had been almost twelve years ago. The memories were a bit of a blur; he remembered Shannon telling him she was pregnant, and he faintly remembered the pregnancy, and then Kelly's birth. He hadn't had a clue of what he was doing, but he'd managed.

And now this illness. He couldn't lose Jenny- that would push him over the edge. He knew that this wasn't something that he could fix, and that's what upset him the most. He couldn't fix this, he couldn't deal with this. He couldn't protect Jenny, and that scared him.

He knew they both needed to calm down before they talk again, so he grabbed the car keys, quietly closing the door behind him. He climbed in the car, putting the key into the ignition. There were some very important people he needed to see today.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro pulled in the parking lot of the Arlington Cemetery, the daisies and carnations in his hand. The orchids he had bought sat in the passenger seat, waiting to be brought home. He opened the door, pocketing the keys as he walked. No one else was there; the silence was peaceful as he walked through the tombstones, looking for the two that shouldn't be there. He reached the graves of two of the most important woman in his life, kneeling in front of them.

"Hey, how are my girls? I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. And Shannon, I know that's not an excuse, but cut me some slack. You don't think I'd come more if I had time? I love my girls." Jethro said, laying the daisies by Kelly's tombstone, and the carnations by Shannon's. "They only had yellow carnations, Shan. I know you like white, but the guy didn't have any and I was in a hurry to come see you two." he sighed, running his fingers over his late wife's name. "Shannon what am I gonna do? It seems like every time I turn around I'm hurting Jenny. I just want her and the baby to be okay…but I can't seem to find the words to tell her that."

He could practically hear Shannon's voice in his head, telling him to not be an idiot and go home and apologize. He loved Jenny, and he needed to tell her that. He smiled, knowing that he'd had to come here, to let go a little bit and know that he could move on with Jenny and make a family with her without hurting his first family. He traced Shannon's name once more before turning to his daughter's headstone, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey sweetheart. You're gonna get a little brother or sister in a few months. I know you always wanted one; it just took a little bit longer than I thought it would." his eyes burned with unshed tears, and he closed them, breathing deeply through his nose. "God, Kel, I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry honey. I should have been here, and I wasn't. I love you so much, Kelly."

Standing, he rubbed his eyes, breathing deeply to push away the lingering tears. He looked at the graves for a few more minutes, the silence a comfort to him.

"I love you two. Maybe I'll bring Fiona and Jenny next time. You'd like them." Jethro said, saluting them once before turning and walking back to his car. He knew what he had to do, and so he was going home to his family.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro pulled up to the house, grabbing the orchids and stepping out, walking inside quickly. He threw his coat on the rack, looking for Jenny. Not finding her downstairs, he concluded that she must still be upstairs. Knowing it was because of him, he internally groaned, cursing his stupidity. He walked upstairs slowly and quietly, avoiding the creaky stairs so that his arrival was a surprise.

He opened the door to the bedroom, finding Jenny curled up in a ball, her face in the pillow. He set the flowers on the bedside table before taking his shoes off and sliding into bed next to Jenny, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't wanna fight with you Jenny. I love you." he whispered in her ear, feeling her move in his warmth.

"I don't want to fight either Jethro. I know that this is stressful and we've never handled anything like this before, but if we have each other we will be able to get through this. I love you too." Jenny whispered back, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. He rested his forehead on hers, rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her gently. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He let her take control, not sure what she wanted exactly. She rolled them, putting herself on top. Jethro pushed her hair back, looking into her eyes.

"Jenny…"

"Jethro please. It's been too long." Jenny breathed in his ear, leaning down to kiss behind it. "Make love to me."

Jethro didn't need to be told twice.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

They sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Fiona to come home. She was due to walk through the door any moment, and they both dreaded having to tell her. She'd already been through so much in her life, and now they were throwing this in her face. Jenny leaned into Jethro, resting her head on his shoulder as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"I don't want to have to do this." Jenny said quietly, closing her eyes. She didn't want to hurt her niece anymore; Fiona didn't need anymore pain in her life.

"Neither of us do babe. But it'll just hurt her more if we don't tell her now. It's better to do it now." Jethro said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Jenny snuggled into his embrace, letting his scent surround her and strengthen her for the coming conversation. They both looked up when they heard the door open, and Jenny felt her heart thud painfully as her niece threw her coat on the rack before coming into the kitchen.

Fiona stopped short when she caught sight of them at the table, and her face drained of all color, her eyes widening. They both looked like the world was ending; Aunt Jenny's face was as white as a sheet and Gibbs looked…pained. She stood in the doorway, fear starting to course through her.

"I take it you got the test results back?" Fiona asked, her voice getting stuck slightly in her throat. She watched her aunt nod before taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you sit down sweetheart?" Fiona sat down across of them, looking between them. The emotion in the air was palpable; you could practically cut it with a knife.

"Just tell me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Fiona said when her aunt hesitated.

"Honey they found that I have a rare disease. It affects the red blood cell count and the muscles. It isn't common in someone my age but that's just my luck. I'd be the one to get a disease almost no one has seen." Jenny said, shaking her head at the odds.

"Can…can they do anything?" Fiona asked after the initial shock had worn off. She watched her aunt exchange a look with Gibbs before looking at her.

"There's only one long-term treatment that's been thoroughly studied but…we can't do it." Jenny said, and Fiona looked at her, confused.

"Why not?"

"Because the treatment isn't safe for the baby." Aunt Jenny said, and Fiona felt her heart stop. It made sense now, why they wouldn't do the treatment. They had been trying for a baby for months, and now that they'd finally succeeded they wouldn't give that up. But still…her aunt was dying. Did that mean nothing?

"But Aunt Jenny…what's going to happen? Is there nothing they can do?"

"There was a study done in Atlanta using cord blood and placental cells from the patients' children were used. They were able to cure the disease. That's what we're hoping to be able to do." Aunt Jenny said, looking at her. "I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow to talk about what we can do during the pregnancy about the symptoms, and we can make this work. We'll pull through this Fiona, we will."

"You know, that's exactly what Mom said. Two months before she died." Fiona said, standing up and storming out of the room. Jenny watched her go, dismay shooting through her. Jethro hugged her closer, feeling her agitation. She buried her face in his neck, trying not to cry. She knew that this would hard on her niece, but she hadn't expected her words to hurt that much.

Jethro held Jenny as she started to sob quietly, rubbing her back. He knew he couldn't exactly be mad at Fiona for being upset, but this was hard enough on Jenny. He shushed her quietly, kissing her hair. She started to quiet, the sobs reducing to hiccups as she pulled away from his neck and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, attempting to compose herself. Jethro watched her closely, his eyes full of concern. Jenny turned to look at him, attempting a smile but failing miserably. Jethro brushed her hair back, running his knuckles along her cheek, studying her.

"I just…wasn't expecting that to hit me as hard as it did." Jenny said, attempting to keep her voice level.

"She's just upset. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it sweetheart." Jethro said, pulling her closer so that he could kiss her forehead. Jenny rested her head on his chest, her emotions still running high.

"I knew this was going to be hard on her Jethro, but this…I wasn't expecting this kind of…resentment from her." Jenny mumbled into his shirt, her eyes closed.

"We knew she was going to take a little while to accept this, because of her mom. We just have to give her a little time to adjust to it." Jethro said, his hands stroking up and down her back, resting his head on top of hers. Jenny sighed, knowing he was right.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Jenny said, kissing him before standing up, stretching her back. Jethro watched her, not sure if he wanted her to go alone.

"You sure you want to talk to her alone?"

"She's my niece, Jethro, not some suspect I'm going to interrogate." Jenny said, starting to walk towards the door. She felt his gaze on her, and she turned, half smiling at him to reassure him. "Jethro, I'll be fine. She just needed to cool down."

"If you're sure Jen." Jethro said, nodding at her before standing and grabbing a coffee mug, filling it. Jenny left the kitchen, walking up the stairs slowly. She reached Fiona's room, standing outside the door for a few moments, listening to the sound of her niece crying loudly. She opened the door slowly, looking around the room. Fiona was sprawled out on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Her body shook with sobs, and Jenny felt horrible for her.

"Fee?" her niece pulled her face out of her pillow, saw her aunt, and promptly put her face back in the pillow. Jenny walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge as she stroked Fiona's hair. "I know you're scared sweetie but everything will be fine."

"But how can you know that?" Fiona asked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Honey, I may not know everything, but this is just something you're going to have to trust me on. I know that this is scary to you, but believe me, I'm scared too. I'm scared out of my mind." Jenny said, her hand still running through Fiona's dark hair. "And I know Jethro is scared too, even if he won't admit it. This is a scary situation. But we can make it through this, we really can."

"I just don't want to lose you too." Fiona admitted, tears trailing down her cheeks. Jenny's gaze softened, and she leaned over, pressing a kiss to her niece's forehead.

"You won't lose me. After the baby is born I'll have this treatment, and we won't have to worry about this disease anymore." Fiona sat up, turning to Jenny.

"I can't lose another mom." at Fiona's words, Jenny felt the tears well up again, only this time they were happy tears. She pulled Fiona into a tight hug, feeling her niece wrap her arms around Jenny's neck, burying her face in her hair. Jenny rubbed her back, knowing that her niece had just been scared in the kitchen, and her words had just been her fear leaking through.

"I promise, you won't lose another mom. I'm not going anywhere." Jenny whispered in her ear, kissing Fiona's temple. Fiona merely hugged her tighter, knowing her aunt was telling the truth.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

The next day, Jenny and Jethro once again sat in the doctor's office, discussing their options. The doctor hadn't looked all that surprised at their decision; she'd been there at the first appointment and knew how much this baby meant to them. She'd accepted their choice, and was telling them about what they could do throughout the pregnancy to deal with Jenny's symptoms.

"There is a medication you can take that's completely safe for the baby. It will deal with the tremors and any pain that you'll experience throughout the pregnancy. It'll be two pills that you can take with water every six hours." Dr. Taylor explained, showing them the sample she had. "You'll want to wait until after the morning sickness has passed before you take them though, and if you don't feel any pain, or you aren't experiencing any tremors, then you won't have to take it. We're hoping that these won't be necessary for a few more months, but we want you to have them anyway, just in case."

"Is there anything else we should look out for?" Jenny asked, taking the slip of paper the doctor had scribbled the prescription onto. She'd put it in Jethro's name, since Jenny was a public figure and if the media caught wind of this they'd never be able to contain it.

"Just call me, if the tremors start. Keep me updated, and just make sure you're able to come to your monthly appointments." Dr. Taylor said, sending them both a meaningful look. Jenny bit her lip, knowing the look was because she rarely made her annual appointments. This time, though, it wasn't just her. Her baby was her top priority now, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep herself and her baby safe.

"Of course." Jenny said, nodding as she stood with Jethro. "Thank you, Dr. Taylor. I know that these coming months won't be easy, but it's thanks to you that we know what to expect."

"I'm just doing my job, Jenny." Dr. Taylor said, smiling at her.

"Well it means a lot." Jenny replied, shaking her hand before taking Jethro's arm as they left. She intertwined their fingers, leaning her head on his arm as they walked. He squeezed her fingers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. This appointment had given them some hope; the doctors were confident that Jenny's pregnancy would go smoothly, and they said that they'd be able to do the Atlanta procedure as soon as half an hour after the baby was born. Jethro was just glad that they all thought Jenny and the baby were going to be alright. That was his biggest fear, and he was glad it had been quelled.

They walked to the car, and Jethro kissed Jenny briefly before going over to the driver's side, quickly starting the car.

"So Fiona is all set for next week?" Jethro asked as he started back towards headquarters.

"She couldn't be more excited. What time is the rest of the team meeting us there?" Jenny replied as she laced her fingers through his.

"At six o'clock in the main lobby. I swear, I've never heard Abby squeal quite so loud before." Jethro said with a laugh.

"She told me she couldn't be more excited that Mommy and Daddy were finally getting married." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at the younger woman's happiness. "And Tony's just excited he finally won one of his bets. You'd think they'd get used to your marriages. I mean this is number five."

"Ah, cut him some slack. I think Ziva head-slapped him hard enough for the both of us. Although I can't believe they had that much money in one pool."

"Jethro, they've had that pool going for over four months now. You didn't know?" Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I know something like that Jen? I have a hard enough time keeping track of them in the first place without worrying about Tony's stupid bets." Jethro said, snorting quietly. "Why do you know?"

"Because I am the Director and I know all." Jenny said, smirking at him. He merely rolled his eyes, bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"You keep telling yourself that, Jen."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

A week later, they were married. It was short and simple, just how they wanted it. A small ceremony with Fiona, the team, Abby, and Ducky. Jethro had already done the big white wedding four times, and was willing to do whatever Jenny wanted. Jenny didn't want a big, frilly wedding; one, because she was such a public figure the media would be all over a big wedding, and two, she really didn't want a big wedding. She wanted her family there; the team, Abby, and Ducky were like her surrogate family, and Fiona and Jethro _were_ her family.

She was glad to finally be Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It may have taken a few years longer than she wanted, but it had all worked out. They'd placed a small announcement in the paper, and both Jenny and Jethro were glad that now everyone would know they were together, and men would, hopefully, stop hitting on Jenny. She'd warned him that there were a lot of men on the Hill that wouldn't care that she was married, but Jethro said he'd just 'have a talk' with them.

They lay in bed that night, tangled in each other. Jethro ran his hands down her back, pulling her closer. She snuggled into his embrace, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I still can't believe Tony pulled his gun on the priest." Jenny said, shaking her head. Jethro snorted quietly, remembering. The priest had reached into his robes to grab his cross, and Tony had been concerned that he was going to pull a gun, since Jenny was an important figure, so he'd pulled his own gun, causing Ziva and McGee to pull their guns. The priest had nearly died of fright, but Jenny and Jethro had just laughed it off. It made the day seem real to them.

"Gives a whole new meaning to the term 'shotgun wedding'." Jethro said, causing Jenny to roll her eyes.

"Oh, that's why you're married me? I was under the impression you were in love with me." Jenny sighed, her tone carrying a mock-dejected tone.

"Oh shut up Jen. You know what I meant." Jethro said, kissing her neck.

"Oh I do, do I?" Jenny teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you do. I believe we just spent the last few hours affirming it." Jethro said, pulling her closer. She intertwined herself more with him, kissing him.

"Well I think you're going to have to remind me." Jenny whispered in his ear, her tongue tracing the outline. Jethro shivered slightly before pulling her underneath him, intent on showing her just how much he loved her.


	16. A Run, A Heartbeat, and A Bond

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This took longer than I thought; my family is having a huge garage sale this weekend and that's taking up a lot of my time, and I just got my first job, so that'll my main focus for the next few weeks. I'm not sure if I'll have more time to write; it is summer after all, but hopefully updates will be a bit more regular, and not just on this story. I've kind of neglected both Choices, Chances, and Fairytale Endings and Shots Heard Around the World recently, but I'm hoping to have updates for both of them by, at the most, the end of next week. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please tell me what you thought! :)

Fiona sat in her room, absentmindedly twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she skimmed through the history book in her lap. She really wasn't in the mood to read, but didn't want to be completely unprepared for class tomorrow, so she was skimming the assigned chapter. It was mind numbing, reading about the Crimean War, but it was better than letting her mind wander to her aunt's disease again.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't her life just be simple for once? She'd already lost her mom- why did her aunt have to get sick? Just when everything was right- Aunt Jenny was pregnant, and Gibbs had the ring to ask her to marry him. At least that hadn't stopped him; Fiona knew how happy Aunt Jenny was to finally be married to him. The wedding had been beautiful, and Tony pulling the gun on Father Franklin had been the icing on the cake.

Fiona sighed, closing the book. It wasn't a thorough reading, but it'd do. She stood and walked over to her desk, setting the book on it. She changed out of her jeans and sweater, throwing on a pair of running shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. She walked into the bathroom, quickly grabbed a ponytail holder, and threw her hair up into a tight bun, capturing all the strands. Glancing once in the mirror to double check her appearance, she grabbed her Ipod from her bedside table and walked downstairs, slipping her running sneakers on and double-knotting them.

Standing, she walked in the study, where her aunt was reading case files. Aunt Jenny looked up when she heard her enter, sliding her glasses off of her nose and smiling up at her.

"Hey Fee. Going for a run?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd pound the pavement for a little bit. I love running in the rain. Care to join me?" Fiona asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"I would, except for the fact that I'm feeling nauseous, again. It couldn't be just morning sickness? I have to feel sick in the evening too?" Aunt Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "You have fun, and please be careful. Don't slip."

"I'll be careful Aunt Jenny, I promise." Fiona said, pushing herself up and pocketing her Ipod. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He and the team caught a case; he doesn't know when he'll be home." Aunt Jenny said, and Fiona just barely caught the disappointed look that passed through her aunt's eyes. She knew it was tough on them, not being home at the same time and working different hours, but hopefully this weekend would be different. Her birthday was Sunday, and the entire team was coming over. Both her aunt and Gibbs had promised that nothing would pull them away from her, and Fiona was holding them to it.

"At least you know that he'd rather be here." Fiona reminded her, and felt a flash of pride when her aunt flashed a brief smile. "I'll be back in about forty five minutes."

"I'll hold you to that." her aunt joked, flashing her a smirk. Fiona rolled her eyes before turning and leaving the study, slipping the headphones into her ears and selecting her running play-list. As the first strains of Creed sounded, Fiona set her watch and started down the block, steadying her pace and letting the rhythmic pounding of her feet fill her head along with the pounding bass of her music. The rain wasn't as hard as it had been earlier, more gentle than before, and it cooled her, mixing with the sweat dripping down her forehead.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny sat in her study, reading the case file in front of her. She'd been sitting there for over an hour, and her eyes were starting to hurt. Sighing, she signed her signature and placed the file on the 'finished' pile, glad to finally be done.

Fiona was still off on her run, and Jethro wasn't going to be home for a while. The case they'd caught was a triple homicide at Quantico, and she knew it was going to be a tough case. He didn't even know if he'd be home tonight, so Jenny was expecting to fall asleep alone. She hated it, but it had been happening more often during the last two weeks. Either he caught a case or she was in MTAC, and so they weren't home at the same time. On the few nights they were together, Jenny was so tired that she fell asleep instantly, but Jethro hadn't complained. She was sure he was just glad she was actually sleeping.

Standing, Jenny grabbed her empty tea mug, going into the kitchen and rinsing it out. She set it in the drain board and left the kitchen, walking up stairs slowly. She was about to go into her bedroom when her gaze fell on the room they were going to make into the nursery. The door was slightly ajar, and Jenny found herself pushing the door open and walking into the room.

They'd cleared the room the previous weekend, so it was completely empty. When they had a free moment, they were going to go to the hardware store and pick out paint colors. The walls were still a dull ivory color, and both Jenny and Jethro wanted to make the room brighter. They were still debating between yellow and green; neither wanted something too girly or too boy-ish. Jethro wanted an army green, and Jenny wanted a bright, sunny yellow. At this point they were agreeing to disagree; they still had six and a half months before the nursery was needed.

Jenny stood in the center of the room, closing her eyes. It still seemed surreal to think that in only six months they would have a baby in the house. A hand fell to her stomach; she'd recently started to notice that her waistline was starting to grow, and some of her tighter pants and skirts were becoming uncomfortable. She was still trying to deny it, but she knew that she was going to have to buy maternity wear soon. Her breasts were also growing; her shirts were becoming tighter and some of her bras didn't fit anymore. Jethro seemed to enjoy that part of it, but he'd almost taken out one of the aspects to a recent case when he hadn't seemed to be able to keep his eyes on her face.

She opened her eyes, still thinking about her baby. Their next appointment was in three days, and Dr. Taylor had said that at this appointment they'd be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. From what Jenny had heard from all of her friends, hearing the heartbeat for the first time was moving and emotional, and that she should expect to cry. Just thinking about it brought tears to the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away, sniffling through her nose.

Looking around this room, she couldn't wait until she would be able to use it.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona loved running; it was one of those activities that allowed her to forget about everything else and just focus on the task at hand. She rounded the corner, starting up the hill, her breathing quickening as her legs started to burn. Pushing herself, she sprinted to the top of the long hill, lengthening her stride as she ran down the other side, allowing her breathing to slow as she jogged the rest of the way around the block.

The run was clearing her head, and letting her escape for a little while. She could feel the stress leaving her body, and she could feel herself relaxing a little bit. She'd always found that running could calm her down and let her just not think for a little while. It had worked in London, when her mom was in the hospital.

She reached the end of the block, slowing her pace to a jog. She stopped in front of the house and stretched her calves, feeling her muscles flex. The rain had stopped, and Fiona shook her wet hair out, wringing the damp strands out before pulling them back up into a ponytail. She walked up the stairs and into the house, pulling her damp sneakers off and putting them outside. She checked in the study, and smiled when she found it empty. Walking upstairs, she headed towards the room Aunt Jenny and Gibbs had designated for the nursery. Stopping by the doorframe, she found her aunt standing in the center of the room, just looking around. A hand was placed on her still-flat stomach, and Fiona could swear that there were tears in the corners of her aunt's eyes. Not wanting to break the moment, Fiona quietly back away, walking into her room and closing the door without a sound.

She showered quickly, washing away the sweat from her workout. Stepping out, she wrapped herself in a towel, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her wet skin. Walking into her bedroom, she grabbed a pair of comfortable sweats and a long-sleeved shirt, slipping into them before going into the bathroom and drying her hair.

Throwing her hair up into a loose ponytail, she walked back into her room just as her phone started to vibrate. Frowning, she grabbed it, nearly dropping it when she discovered it was Logan calling her. Not sure why he was calling her at seven at night, she opened it, pressing the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fee, it's Logan. I know it's late, but I was wondering if you were free Friday night. I was hoping I could take you out." Fiona smiled at his words, feeling warm inside.

"Yeah, I'm free Friday night. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's a new mini-golf place that just opened in town. I was thinking I could pick you up around five and we could go, then maybe get ice cream after." Logan said, and Fiona could practically hear his shoulders shrugging through the phone.

"Well, that sounds great. I'll see you in Chemistry tomorrow?" Fiona asked, biting her lip.

"Actually, you won't. I have to go to a funeral tomorrow." Logan said, and Fiona gasped.

"Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's okay. It's my great-great uncle's funeral, on my mom's side. I didn't really know him, but Mom wants me to go." Logan said, sighing.

"Well, too bad I won't see you. You'll be back Thursday, right?" Fiona said, crossing her fingers.

"Of course. I can't go too long without seeing you." Logan teased, and Fiona giggled, biting her lip.

"Oh, stop it. I have to go. See you Thursday!"

"Bye Fee. Don't have too much fun without me!" Fiona laughed before hanging up the phone, jumping on her bed as happiness flooded her body. She had to tell Aunt Jenny. Jumping up, she practically ran out of her room, almost bumping into her aunt.

"Whoa, slow down there. Where's the fire?" her aunt said, grabbing her shoulders and smiling at her.

"Logan just asked me out. He's taking me mini-golfing Friday night." Fiona said, breathless.

"Well, finally! That's great news sweetheart!" Aunt Jenny said, kissing her forehead. "What time is he picking you up? I want to be here to help you get ready."

"He's picking me up at six." Fiona said, biting her lip.

"Well, then that means I'll have to be here at what, three o'clock?" Aunt Jenny teased, causing Fiona to roll her eyes.

"I don't take that much time to get ready. Four thirty is fine."

"I'll be here." her aunt said, brushing her hair back. "Do you have anymore homework?"

"Nope, I'm all finished. Why?" Fiona asked, looking at her aunt curiously.

"Well, there's a movie marathon on that has our names written all over it." Aunt Jenny said, smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Fiona said, taking her aunt's hand and leading her downstairs. Aunt Jenny brought her into the kitchen, where they each grabbed a container of ice cream; coffee for her aunt, cheesecake brownie for herself. After grabbing spoons, they walked into the living room, settling on the couch after Aunt Jenny had grabbed the remote. She found the movie and then wrapped an arm around Fiona, pulling her closer. Fiona rested her head on her shoulder, snuggling up next to her aunt as the movie started. It was nice, just spending an evening together. With everything that had happened, they'd barely spent any time together, just the two of them.

The first movie was a comedy, and both Fiona and her aunt held each other as they giggled. As that movie ended and the other started, Fiona brought their ice cream cartons back into the kitchen as her aunt brought pillows and blankets downstairs. They settled in once again, and not even halfway through, both were asleep.

That's how Jethro found them, hours later. The case hadn't been quite as difficult as he'd originally thought; the killer had been sloppy, and therefore they'd been able to find him relatively quickly. He'd broken the younger man easily in interrogation, and had already finished the case report. All of the team's reports were on Jenny's desk, left for the morning.

He walked through the door, exhausted. He'd thrown his coat on the rack and kicked off his shoes and was about to walk up the stairs when the sound of the television stopped him. He walked into the living room, his gaze softening when he caught sight of Jenny and Fiona cuddled up together, fast asleep. Some movie was playing, and he turned it off, plunging the room into darkness.

Going over to them, he carefully picked Fiona up, staying still for a moment while she shifted in his arms. When she was quiet, he brought her up the stairs, settling her in her bed. She shifted under the covers, getting comfortable. He smoothed back her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before heading back downstairs to Jenny.

Reaching the living room, he stood in the doorway, just watching his wife sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but there was no way he was carrying her up the stairs. His back and knees were already cursing him for bringing Fiona to her room. He knelt next to Jenny, his hand stroking her hair. Slowly, she rose to consciousness, her green eyes blinking open, sleep clouding their emerald color. She smiled when she saw him, yawning widely. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to be home tonight." she said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Case was easier than I thought it'd be. Sorry I woke you, but I already carried Fiona upstairs and my back and knees aren't happy with me." Jethro said, rubbing her arms.

"Oh, Jethro, you didn't have to do that." Jenny said, standing up.

"I didn't want to wake her." Jethro said, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"I can barely stand I'm so tired." Jenny said, leaning on him as they walked.

"Can I ask why you two were asleep on the couch instead of in bed?" Jethro asked as he rubbed her back. She leaned into his touch, yawning again.

"We were having a movie marathon and we must have fallen asleep." Jenny said as they reached their bedroom. "It was nice. Relaxing. I haven't spent nearly enough time with her these past few weeks."

"I'm sure she understands. It's been very stressful recently. But I'm glad you two had fun. I wish I hadn't caught a case. We haven't spent time together, just the three of us, in a long time." Jethro said. When he was met with only silence, he turned, frowning. His gaze fell on Jenny, who was curled up in bed, fast asleep. He smiled softly before finishing getting his clothes off, sliding into a pair of sweats and then getting into bed. Jenny shifted into his warmth, her head resting under his chin as she sighed quietly, staying asleep. Jethro rubbed her back, closing his eyes, no longer fighting the wave of exhaustion.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

It seemed like it took forever for Friday to arrive.

Jenny and Jethro had their appointment, and it seemed like the days dragged by. For Fiona, her date with Logan was all she thought about.

Jenny sat in the doctor's office, waiting for Jethro. He was supposed to meet her there, but he was running late. She really hoped he was close; she wanted him there for this appointment.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, resting her head on the wall behind her. Her head hurt, and her back ached for an unknown reason. Another team's case was falling through, and she kept getting calls from SecNav, but she had no new information for him. She'd already gotten yelled at by him, and that was the last thing she needed. She'd already gotten on Agent Walker's case about the lack of communication between her team members, but so far nothing had changed.

She jumped when a hand slid over hers, and she opened her eyes to meet Jethro's. He leaned forward, pecking her lips quickly, and Jenny relaxed.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible."

"I'm just glad you're here. I thought you were going to miss it." Jenny said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Jen." Jethro replied, intertwining their fingers.

"Jennifer Gibbs?" Jenny looked up when her name was called, and both Jenny and Jethro stood, walking towards the nurse. The brunette woman led them to an empty exam room, where she did the routine part of the exam, and then told them the doctor would be in soon. Turning to look at Jethro, Jenny smiled, excitement coursing through her.

"You seem more relaxed today." Jethro observed, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Agent Walker's team cannot seem to do their jobs, and they have the SecNav breathing down my neck." Jenny complained, rolling her neck. Jethro placed his hands on her neck, using his talent for massages to work out the knots. Jenny moaned quietly in approval, her eyes sliding closed as his hands relieved the tension in her neck and shoulders. He pulled away all too soon for her, but she knew the doctor would be in soon. "Thank you. I'm going to make you finish at home tonight."

"My pleasure, Jen." Jethro said, dropping a quick kiss to her neck before retreating a little. A knock on the door signaled Dr. Taylor's arrival, and the blonde doctor walked in, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Jenny, Jethro."

"Hi, Dr. Taylor." Jenny answered, and Jethro nodded, watching Jenny.

"How are we today? Anything pop up recently?" Dr. Taylor asked, meeting their gazes.

"I'm good. Nothing yet, I've been feeling pretty good. The morning and evening sickness is tough though." Jenny answered, her fingers curling around her husband's.

"That should start to decrease as your pregnancy continues. Hopefully, in the next month or so you'll notice it starting to disappear." Dr. Taylor said, smiling at them.

"That'll be a relief." Jenny sighed, smiling.

"Today you two will get to hear your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Taylor said, taking a small handheld device over to them. "I'm going to use what we call a Doppler stethoscope so that we can hear it."

Jenny nodded, pulling her shirt up so that her pale abdomen was exposed. The doctor spread a small amount of gel on her skin, letting it warm up a bit before moving the instrument around. After a few moments, she paused, and the sound of a fast heartbeat was heard.

Jenny listened to it, tears filling her eyes. It was like the sound of horses galloping; fast and steady. She brought her free hand up to wipe away the tears before looking up at Jethro. He had obviously been affected by it; his eyes were a liquid blue, and he squeezed her hand, smiling down at her. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, breathing her in.

"Your baby has a good, strong heartbeat. Completely healthy." Dr. Taylor said, and both parents breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Jenny mumbled, the knowledge that her baby was healthy overwhelming her for a moment. Jethro made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, their joy flooding them.

"Everything looks perfect Jenny. I'll see you again in a month." Dr. Taylor said, smiling at them as she stood to leave. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, not at the moment." Jenny answered, looking at Jethro quickly. Dr. Taylor nodded and smiled once more before leaving, closing the door with a soft click.

Jenny looked up at Jethro, a soft smile on her face as she observed him. He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers in a gentle kiss, but Jenny could sense the emotion he was holding back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and kissing him fiercely, her happiness and relief surging through. He responded easily, his tongue running along her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. Jenny let him kiss her for a little while before pulling away, her breathing a little uneven.

"We should probably go now. They probably need this room." Jenny said as she stood, pulling her shirt back down. Jethro followed her, slipping his arms around her waist as she walked. She leaned into him, his warmth surrounding her.

When they reached the parking lot, Jenny kissed him quickly, sighing. They'd arrived in different cars, so she was going back to the agency in her town car, and he was driving back.

"I'm leaving early today. Fiona has her date with Logan, so I'm leaving at about four o'clock. Do you think you'll be home before six tonight?"

"Unless we catch a case I should. I don't have that much paperwork to do. Why, something special planned?" Jethro asked, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out and get something. We haven't spent much time together, just the two of us." Jenny answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good idea. Any place special you had in mind?" Jethro asked, walking her over to her car.

"Well, I'm good with any place that isn't Chinese take-out." Jenny teased, smirking up at him. Jethro rolled his eyes, kissing her cheek before opening her door.

"You never complained before."

"I wasn't pregnant before." Jenny reminded him, and Jethro nodded.

"You make a good point. Well, wherever you want to go I'll be okay with. I'll try and be home by about five thirty." Jethro said, helping her into her car and leaning forward, kissing her once more.

"I'll see you then." Jenny said, smiling at him. Jethro closed her door and watched the car drive off before walking to his car. He got in but didn't move, his thoughts on something else.

Hearing the heartbeat had been a little bittersweet. He clearly remembered hearing Kelly's heartbeat for the first time, and now he'd heard his and Jenny's child's heartbeat. The emotion he had felt had surprised him. Happiness had flooded through him, and it had almost felt like he'd been able to take a deep breath for the first time in weeks. Hearing that heartbeat had almost made this…not real, but it had opened his eyes, in a way. That was their child; he had heard their child's heartbeat.

Jenny's reaction had been a mirror image to Shannon's. Tears, but a huge smile, happiness radiating from every pore. Jenny very rarely looked that happy, that relaxed, and he knew that this was her whole life now. This child meant everything to her, and hearing the heartbeat had been just as moving as when they had seen their baby for the first time.

He was looking forward to their night together. They rarely were home at the same time, and he missed her. Seeing her at work wasn't the same as seeing her at home. At work, she was the Director, his boss. At home, she was just Jenny, his wife. He wanted to see her more like that, but he knew that as long as she was working, stress and tension would follow her closely. It was the nature of their jobs. Hopefully, she'd be able to relax tonight, and not be worrying.

Sighing, Jethro started to car, heading towards headquarters. Hopefully, DiNozzo hadn't burned down the building.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona couldn't believe how slow three days could go by.

It had taken forever, but Friday was finally here. She waited anxiously for school to end, bouncing in her seat as she waited for the bell to ring. Lauren's mom was giving her a ride home, and Lauren was just as excited as Fiona.

She got home and showered, wrapping herself in a towel and blow-drying her hair, using a brush to get the end of her hair to curl gently. She was just walking into her room when she heard the front door shut, signaling her aunt's arrival.

She waited for her aunt to walk up the stairs, listening for the knock. It came a few moments later, and Fiona smiled.

"Come on in!" Fiona called, and her aunt opened the door, sticking her head in.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm just going to get changed, and then I'll be back. I like your hair. It looks very pretty."

"Thanks, Aunt Jenny. You have to help me pick out an outfit. I have no idea what I should wear." Fiona said, biting her lip.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to help with that. Give me two minutes." True to her words, two minutes later her aunt walked into her room, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, her feet bare. "What have we got to work with?'

"Well, since its mini-golf, I didn't think a skirt would be a good idea. And I don't really want to wear a dress. So I can either wear jeans or shorts." Fiona answered, walking over to her closet with her aunt.

"Well, it isn't that hot out, so jeans might be a good idea." her aunt suggested.

"Alright, skinny jeans it is. But, light or dark?" Fiona asked, pulling out two pairs of jeans.

"Dark." her aunt said after a moment's pause, pointing to the jeans in Fiona's right hand.

"Okay. Now, what should I wear on top?" Fiona asked, setting the jeans on her bed.

"What about that peasant top you got a few weeks ago? That green one, the one that matches your eyes." Aunt Jenny suggested, tilting her head.

"Good idea. I can wear the new green flip flops I got too." Fiona said, her eyes lighting up. She dug around in her closet, pulling out the new shoes and setting them on her bed. "Thanks Aunt Jenny."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I remember my first date. My dad opened the door with his shotgun in his hand. Poor guy didn't even walk me to the door he was so scared by my father." Aunt Jenny said, shaking her head at the memory. "Jess made fun of me for weeks."

"Well, I really hope Gibbs doesn't threaten Logan with a shotgun." Fiona said, biting her lip.

"He wouldn't dare, Fee." Aunt Jenny said, shaking her head.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Fiona asked, slipping into the jeans and top, looking up at her aunt.

"Well, things have been hectic at the agency recently, but we both have a free night tonight, so we're making it a bit of a date night, I guess. Going out to eat, relaxing." Aunt Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I hope you two have fun. You need a break from work." Fiona said, going into her bathroom and checking her make-up, pleased with her appearance.

"You know what, I have just the necklace to go with that." her aunt said, going out of the room. She came back a few minutes later, a thin chain in hand. She walked over to Fiona, showing her the pendant. It was a flower, with emerald petals surrounding a diamond center. The gems were surrounded by an intricate silver frame, holding the stones in place.

"It's beautiful, Aunt Jenny." Fiona said as her aunt adjusted the necklace on her throat.

"It was my mother's. It goes with your eyes." her aunt said. She clasped the necklace and looked over Fiona's shoulder at her in the mirror. Her eyes held happiness, but just a hint of sadness as well.

"Thank you, for letting me wear it. I wish I'd been able to meet your mom. I only knew my father's mother, and I didn't really like her." Fiona said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You would have loved her, and she would have loved you." her aunt said, smiling at her. "Well, you look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Fiona said, suddenly shy.

"Jethro should be home soon. He said he wanted to meet Logan."

"Oh, please don't let him hurt him." Fiona begged, looking at her aunt.

"Oh, he won't hurt him. It's our daughter's first date, give us a break honey." her aunt said, and Fiona felt a thrill of pleasure at hearing her aunt call her her daughter. These past few months, Aunt Jenny had become her mom, and Gibbs had become her dad. They were a family, the three of them. A dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless.

A/N: So, date night will be next chapter. I was originally going to put them in this chapter, but I wanted to post this and I felt it was long enough. I hope you enjoyed this, and please tell me what you thought! :)


	17. Date Night

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully you enjoy reading about their date night as much as I did writing it! :) Sorry this is a little late- sunburn and a head cold do not go well together, and work is swamping me more than I thought it would. You can blame the mention of 'Titanic' on the fact that I watched it while writing this. I love the scene when Jack and Rose dance below deck; it's romantic and fun, much like how I wanted this chapter to be.

Jenny watched Fiona walk around her room, her thoughts a bit of a jumble. It was a little bittersweet; this was Fiona's first date, and this was something Jenny was sure her niece wanted her mom there for. Jenny considered Fiona her daughter, and Fiona viewed her as a mother on some level, but she wasn't Jessica. It was all so confusing; Jenny sighed as she stood, rolling her neck.

"Hey, Aunt Jenny." Fiona said, and Jenny looked up, meeting her niece's bright gaze. "You helped me get ready…how about I help you?"

"Sure. I could always use a second opinion." Jenny said, smiling at Fiona. She led her niece to her room, going over to her closet.

"What are you in the mood to wear?" Fiona said, eyes widening once again at the selection of clothes to choose from. "A dress?"

"That's what I was thinking." Jenny said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She watched Fiona shift through her clothes, her head cocked.

Fiona shifted through her aunt's closet, frowning. She wanted her aunt to make Gibbs' eyes pop out of his head. Literally. So far she hadn't found that dress yet, but she was determined to find it.

Then, she found it.

Pulling the wine colored dress out, she turned to her aunt, grinning widely.

"This is it."

Jenny looked at the dress, a smile spreading across her face. The dress her niece had picked out hit just above her knee, and was made of red wine-colored satin. It had a deep v-neck, and there was a bow in the back, tied with two pieces of black lacy string. Jenny raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"You're trying to give Jethro a heart attack, aren't you?"

"Not a full scale one, just a tiny arrhythmia. Just enough to throw him off balance a little bit." Fiona said, cocking up an eyebrow as she grinned.

"Well, I'm fairly certain you'll succeed. I love it. Red or black heels?" Jenny asked, standing up. Fiona handed her the dress, getting down on her knees to look through the shoes on the bottom of the closet. She dug around for a few minutes before triumphantly holding up at pair of heels. The shoes were about three inches tall, and were a deep red color with a peep toe, lace trimming the sides. Jenny grinned, taking the shoes from her. "I should have you pick out my clothes more often."

"All you have to do is ask." Fiona said with a smile, closing the closet doors. Jenny set the dress and heels on the bed, running a hand through her hair.

"What do you think about me cutting my hair? Jethro's completely against it, but I want your opinion." Jenny asked, gathering her heavy curls in one hand.

"How short are we talking?" Fiona asked, sitting on the bed next to her aunt.

"To just past my shoulders. I just want it to be a little bit more manageable. It's not like I'm cutting it all off." Jenny explained, flicking her hair off of her shoulder. Fiona tilted her head, considering.

"Well, I like it. It'd look pretty on you." Fiona said, nodding. "And you could still do stuff with it, like straighten it and put it up. Yeah, I think you should do it."

"Hm…I'll have to do it on a weekend when Jethro is working and I'm not. Next weekend sounds good. Care to come with?"

"Of course. We'll have to get my permit before then so I can drive." Fiona said, a sly smile on her face.

"Well I guess we will." Jenny said, nodding thoughtfully. "I'll see what day I can get away early and we can go to the DMV."

"Really?" Fiona asked, her surprise. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

"Why not?" Jenny asked, frowning at her.

"Well, I thought having a teenage driver would be the last thing you would want to add to your worries." Fiona said, dropping her gaze and shrugging her shoulders.

"Honey, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you can't do the things that you want. It doesn't change anything. Both Jethro and I want you to get your permit and do everything a sixteen year old wants to do. Within reason, of course." Jenny said, putting a finger under Fiona's chin and tilting upward, so that their gazes met. "We want you to be happy, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Aunt Jenny." Fiona said, her voice soft. Her aunt ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind Fiona's ear. "Are you going to put the dress on? I want to see it."

"Not yet. I have to shower first, and Jethro and I aren't leaving until six thirty." Jenny said, stretching her arms above her head. Fiona pouted for a moment before sighing.

"You'll have to wear it again sometime, so that I can see it. I know you're going to look gorgeous in it." Fiona said, smiling at her.

"I'm sure there will be another occasion for me to wear it." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. They both looked up when a cough was heard from the doorway, and Jenny felt just a touch better when she met Jethro's piercing blue gaze.

"There'll be another occasion for you to wear what?" Jethro asked, his interest peaked by the comment he had overheard.

"Oh, nothing." Fiona said, exchanging a look with Jenny and giggling.

"Don't worry about it Jethro. You'll find out soon enough, I promise." Jenny said, her eyes sparkling. Jethro looked at her, his eyes running over her, almost as if he was reassuring himself that she was there.

"Whatever you say Jen." Jethro said, allowing it to slip. Until later, that is. Turning to Fiona, he smiled. "What time does Logan get here?"

"He's picking me up at six. What do you intend to do to him Da- Gibbs?" Fiona asked, mentally cursing herself for almost slipping up.

"I just wanna talk to him. I promise." Jethro said, his heart thumping. He was fairly certain she'd almost called him 'Dad' and he kind of wished she had. It was…different, this being a parent to a teenager thing. Fiona looked at him, her gaze intent.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Jethro said, internally wincing at his choice of words. Wrong choice, with his line of work.

"Good. He should be here in about twenty minutes. I'm going to go finish getting ready." Fiona said, smiling at him. She started out of the room, but Jethro caught her by the arm, giving her a one-armed hug.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." he whispered in her ear, squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks Dad." Fiona whispered back, kissing his cheek before slipping out of his grasp, closing the door quietly behind her. Jethro smiled to himself before going over to Jenny, sitting next to her on the bed. She nestled into his side, her head coming under his chin as her arms slipped around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, his nose buried in her curls.

"I missed you." Jenny's whisper was muffled in his shirt, and he smiled into her hair, running his fingers along her spine.

"You saw me a few hours ago Jen."

"Mm, but I still missed you." Jenny persisted, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. He looked down at her, reaching down and kissing her lightly. She leaned up, trying to make the kiss last. He obliged, pressing his lips more insistently into hers. After a few moments he pulled away, bumping her nose affectionately with his. She kept her eyes closed, a smile on her face. "I missed that too."

"I'm sure you did." Jethro mocked, causing Jenny to roll her eyes. "You decide where we're eating tonight?"

"There's a new French place close by. I thought we could try that." Jenny said, sitting up and stretching.

"Sounds good to me." Jethro said, nodding. He watched Jenny move around the room, picking up stray clothes from the floor and throwing them into the hamper. She looked tired, but happy. The case they'd closed up a yesterday had been difficult; a woman had killed her best friend simply because she had _suspected_ she was having an affair with her husband, with no real evidence. As it turned out, she had not been having an affair. She and her husband had a two year old at home. She had been four months pregnant. People were idiots when they were jealous. Now, that father and son would never be the same. Their family was completely destroyed. He had no idea what would happen if Jenny and their baby were killed. And he wasn't even going to think about it.

He let his thoughts drift to Fiona and her date. He felt what he expected was a fatherly instinct to shoot the young man that was picking her up, but he knew he couldn't. And he wouldn't, but it was still an overpowering urge. He knew what teenage boys thought about, and he didn't want any moves being pulled on Fiona. She was his daughter in everything but blood, and he didn't want her hurt, in any way, shape, or form.

He was curious about this Logan; he'd heard about him from both DiNozzo and Jenny, and he remembered him playing at the Christmas party the previous year. He knew he was a good kid, and Fiona seemed over the moon about him.

It made him think about his first date, all those years ago. He smirked at the memory of his nervousness, and nearly missing the girl's mouth when he'd leaned in to kiss her.

"Jethro? What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked, curious. Her husband had a distant look on his face, and he had a faint smirk on his lips. At her voice, he jumped slightly, the haze in his eyes lifting.

"Thinkin' about my first date. My first kiss."

"I wanted my first kiss to be like the one between Jack and Rose in 'Titanic'." Jenny admitted, shaking her head.

"On a boat rail?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean you've actually watched the movie 'Titanic' Jethro? I'm quite impressed." Jenny asked, amazed. After a moment though, she frowned, thinking. "Actually. I'm not. Kate Winslet is a redhead in that movie. And yes. I wanted it to be on a boat rail, in the middle of the ocean, with a man I was in love with."

"Hm. Explains your interest in my boat." Jethro said, smirking as he stood.

"That isn't the only reason I like it. But it is a big one, I guess." Jenny said, rolling her eyes.

"So, did you get your dream first kiss?" Jethro asked, looking at her as he changed from his work clothes to jeans and a casual button-down shirt.

"Not even close. My first kiss was in the back of Chad Dawson's pick-up truck." Jenny said with a quiet snort. Jethro remained silent, raising an eyebrow.

"It was at a party. Someone brought beer, and we got a little drunk. He kissed me, we made out, then I realized who I was kissing and promptly threw up in his lap." Jenny explained, a look of disgust crossing her face. "Quite a memorable experience, really."

"It sounds it." Jethro commented, sounding smug.

"Oh, and your first kiss was perfect, I expect?" Jenny asked, rolling her eyes at his arrogant tone.

"Missy Thomson. Took her to the drive-in. Nearly missed, when I leaned in." Jethro said, shaking his head at the memory. "Found her with Chuck Winslow two weeks later."

"Sloppy seconds, on his part?" Jenny asked, noticing the look that crossed Jethro's face.

"That's all Chuck ever got." Jethro said, narrowing his eyes.

"I take it you don't like this Chuck guy." Jenny commented, following him out of the bedroom.

"Let's just say that we had a…friendly competition between the two of us and leave it at that." Jethro said, slipping an arm around her waist. She leaned into him, inhaling his scent. They had just reached the bottom of the staircase when there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Logan." Jenny said, looking up the stairs. "Fee, Logan is here!"

Jenny walked to the door, opening it to reveal a nervous-looking Logan. She smiled gently at him, allowing him inside. He stepped in gratefully, a pair of white lilies in his hand.

"Good evening, Logan." Jenny said, taking pity on the poor boy.

"Hi, Mrs. Gibbs." Logan said, extending a hand. He turned to Jethro, the slightest hint of fear entering his eyes. "Hi, Mr. Gibbs."

"Hey, Logan. Come into the living room for a minute." Jethro said, gesturing to Logan. The boy followed, his nervousness increasing. When they had entered the room, Jethro turned and just glared at Logan for a few minutes, saying nothing. "Are you going to hurt my daughter?"

"Not if I can help it sir." Logan answered honestly. Jethro had to stop the smile that threatened to be revealed when Logan called him sir. He merely continued to glare, trying to see if the kid was telling the truth. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jethro nodded, unfolding his arms from his chest.

"Treat her right, or you'll be hearing from me."

"Understood." Logan replied, nodding his head. They walked back into the entryway, where Jenny and Fiona were standing. Fiona looked slightly nervous, but her eyes were bright with excitement. Logan's breathing faltered slightly when he caught sight of her, and he couldn't speak for a moment. "Wow…Fiona you look great."

Jethro listened to the boy, and resisted the urge to head-slap him. Of all the adjectives he could have used, he chose 'great'? His daughter deserved more than 'great'. Fiona, however, didn't seem to mind. Her smile widened at his words, and she blushed as she bit her lip.

"Thanks."

Logan presented her with the lilies, to which she had to resist the urge to hug him. White lilies were her favorite flower. She didn't know how he had known, but she was impressed, and thrilled. She'd been slightly worried about what Gibbs would do to him, but she shouldn't have worried. That moment in her aunt's bedroom had shown her enough; he was her dad, and he wasn't going to dispute it. In fact, he seemed to like that idea.

"All ready to go?" Logan asked, drawing her attention back to the present.

"I'm all set." Fiona said, nodding. She kissed her aunt's cheek quickly, smiling. "Have fun tonight. I'll be home by ten thirty."

"Enjoy yourself sweetheart." her aunt said, returning her smile. Fiona nodded, glancing at Gibbs and giving him a smile before following Logan out the front door.

Jenny walked over to her husband after her niece had exited the house, slipping her hand into his. He hadn't broken Logan, and he seemed in control.

"You handled that remarkably well." Jenny commented, teasing him lightly.

"Well, no broken bones is always a good sign." Jethro deadpanned, his face serious. Jenny giggled, rolling her eyes, and Jethro smirked, ever arrogant.

"Yes, letting your daughter go out on her first date without breaking her boyfriend is probably a good idea." Jenny said. Although she hadn't mentioned it, she _had_ overheard that little moment in the doorway to their bedroom. She wanted Fiona to view Jethro like a father; she wanted her niece to know that she had a family supporting her.

Jethro looked at Jenny is slight surprise. She hadn't said anything about the moment in the bedroom up until that point, but he should have known she had heard it. He merely smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"What time are we leaving?"

"I have to shower first, and then we can leave." Jenny said, placing a hand on her slight bump as a wave of nausea washed over her. Jethro watched her in concern, his hand gently rubbing her back.

"You okay Jen?"

"I'm fine. Just the evening sickness rearing its head. It'll pass, just give it a minute." Jenny said, her eyes closed. She took a deep breath, the feeling passing. "See, I'm fine. I'm going to shower. Entertain yourself for half an hour."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Jethro teased, rolling his eyes. Jenny laughed before kissing his cheek and heading upstairs. Jethro watched her, enjoying the view.

Half an hour later he came out of the living room to the sound of heels on the hallway. He caught sight of Jenny, and his breathing stopped.

She had on a crimson colored dress that fit her figure snuggly, her curves fitting the dress to perfection. The v-neck of the dress exposed a subtle amount of cleavage, and her creamy skin contrasted sharply with color of the fabric. She had on a pair of dark red heels that strapped around her ankles, and their height raised her to close to his height. Her hair was piled on the top of her head, a few select strands curling softly around her face, and a pair of drop peridot earrings peeked out of the curls. She had just enough make-up to please, and her lips were a bright vermillion red.

Jenny waited for Jethro to speak; she could see him struggling to think straight. His reaction to her dress had been as Fiona expected, and Jenny was secretly enjoying it.

"Jen…I'm not entirely sure I should let you out of the house like that." Jethro managed to croak out through his suddenly dry lips. Jenny's smirk merely widened, and she cocked an eyebrow suggestively. "I'm serious Jen. That dress should be illegal."

"I'd prefer if you just told me you liked my dress." Jenny said, the words sending them back to another conversation in another room.

"I do like the dress Jen but…damn." Jethro said, coming forward and placing his hands gently at her hips, his thumbs brushing over the silken material of her dress.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Jethro." Jenny said, laughing quietly. Jethro smirked, his expression enough of an answer. He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, his nose breathing in her intoxicating scent. She'd put on perfume; it was fruity- a tropical, sunshine-y smell. His nose traveled to her neck, drinking in the scent. He placed kisses to her throat, trailing down to her over-exposed collarbone. "Do you want to eat, Jethro?"

"That thought is debatable, at the moment." Jethro whispered against her soft skin, his lips on her shoulder.

"Jethro…can we have one night out, please?" Jenny asked, closing her eyes as his mouth moved along her skin. "We can always get to bed after. I just want one night where we go out and eat real food. At a restaurant. With tablecloths. And candles. Please?"

Jethro looked up, taking in her closed eyes, her heavy breathing, the flush over her skin. He was completely content to just take her upstairs and have his way with her, but she had a point. It would be nice to eat at a real restaurant, although there was the whole issue of having to deal with people…

"That really what you want Jen?" he asked, his voice low and husky in her ear. She shivered slightly, her hands resting on his shoulders. She opened her eyes, the irises a dark forest green.

"Yes Jethro. I promise, next time, you pick what we do." Jenny said. Jethro raised an eyebrow, and she rethought her words. "Within reason, Jethro."

"Take away my fun." Jethro said, a slight pout on his face.

"Jethro, are you seriously pouting?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow at his expression. Jethro scowled, his blue eyes darkening. Jenny rolled her eyes, taking his arm and pulling him towards the front door. "Let's go before you throw a tantrum too."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

The restaurant wasn't all that bad, Jethro had to admit.

It was quiet, and surprising empty for a Friday night. As Jenny had said, there were actual tablecloths on the tables, with candles. Music played softly in the background, and there was a small dance floor in the back.

He sat across from Jenny, watching her as she gazed around the restaurant. She looked radiant, her face full of happiness. She seemed to feel his gaze on her, because she looked at him, tilting her head questioningly at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I want to."

"Mature, Jethro." Jenny said, rolling her eyes.

"What? A man can't look at his wife? When did they make that illegal?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow. Jenny merely shot him a glare, her eyes flashing momentarily.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. It is a night off, in a nice restaurant, with my husband. Even if said husband is being an ass." Jenny said, smirking at him.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing I know you love me. Or else I might take that seriously." Jenny merely rolled her eyes. They both looked up when their food came, Jenny thanking the waiter in her soft, feminine voice. They ate in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

They'd just finished eating when a song they both knew came on. Their eyes met, gazes softened. In answer to an unspoken question, they both stood, abandoning their now-empty plates in favor of the dance floor. Only two other couples were on the floor, but Jenny and Jethro had eyes only for each other.

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

Frank Sinatra's voice flowed around them, bringing them to another city, another time. Jethro had one hand at Jenny's waist, the other one intertwined with hers, and Jenny's other hand was on his shoulder. Their eyes were locked, faces close.

_Once we get up there I'll be holding you so near_

Jethro pulled Jenny closer, her cheek resting on his shoulder as they moved to the music. The song transported them back to another French restaurant, another dance floor. The only things that remained the same between the two scenarios were the people dancing and the love that they shared.

_It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_

Jethro twirled Jenny around, the skirt of her dress flaring out as she spun. He pulled her closer, his nose near her ear. Her perfume wafted up to him, and he closed his eyes as the scent intoxicated him. He pressed a quick kiss to her exposed neck, her earring brushing his cheek.

_We'll just glide, starry-eyed_

Jenny looked up, meeting Jethro's eyes. He gazed back, bumping her nose with his, making her smile. She saw her star-filled eyes reflected in his, and slipped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to his chest. It felt right, holding her here, dancing to this song.

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly_

The final notes of the song played and Jenny pulled back, meeting Jethro's gaze momentarily before reaching up and pressing her lips to his. She laced her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as she expressed her love in the way she knew best. Jethro kissed her back, his lips soft and gentle against hers.

She pulled away first, resting her forehead on his. He nudged her chin up with his own, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Fly with me Jenny." Jethro said, his voice a husky whisper.

"Anywhere." Jenny replied, her voice holding the same emotion quality.

The kiss they shared said more than words could ever say.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Fiona stood in line at the mini golf place with Logan, her stomach a bundle of nerves. He looked great; his dark green polo was snug in all the right places, and his muscular legs were showcased by his dark wash jeans. He was wearing bright yellow Converse, completely different from the rest of his outfit, but Fiona felt that that was what made the outfit.

"Are you any good at miniature golf, Fiona?" Logan asked, cocking his head at her.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to find out." Fiona said, raising an eyebrow. Logan mirrored her action, causing them both to break out into laughter. They received odd looks from the other people in line, but they honestly didn't care. After they had paid and gotten their clubs and balls, they walked in the direction of the first hole. A relatively easy hole, involving only a small hill towards the end of the straight before the hole, Fiona went first, getting an easy hole-in-one.

"Beat that." Fiona said with a triumphant smirk on her face. Logan rolled his eyes, setting up the shot. Right before he swung, she distracted him. "Anyone ever tell you you've got a cute butt?" Logan jerked his arm mid-swing, hitting the ball far too hard, overshooting the hole. He turned, half-glaring at her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Fiona said, winking at him. Logan rolled his eyes before easily sinking the shot. They moved from hole to hole, laughing and bantering as they played. It was fun, it was relaxing, and Fiona loved every single minute of it.

"And…I beat you." Fiona proclaimed triumphantly, waving her scorecard in Logan's face.

"Yeah, by three shots!" Logan said, defending himself.

"Three is enough." Fiona said, a flirtatious smile on her face. Logan rolled his eyes, letting her win. They walked towards the ice cream stand that was near the mini golf course, and Logan let his hand drift to her lower back. Fiona held in the shiver that the gesture elicited, a small smile spreading over her face.

They walked along the path, Fiona with her black raspberry cone and Logan with his strawberry and vanilla twist. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, walking slowly towards Logan's truck.

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car, and you know I want to ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

Fiona finished her ice cream, throwing away her napkin. She stole a glance at Logan as a song she knew came over the speakers. She bobbed her head to the music, biting her lip gently. It was, after all, the perfect song for tonight. Suddenly, she had the irrational urge to just dance, like there was no one else around.

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know, I'm tryin' so hard, not to get caught up now but you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly makin' me want you_

Fiona sat in his truck, her hands in her lap. She was trying not to fidget, her nerves getting the better of her. She glanced over at Logan, her breath catching in her throat as he ran his hand carelessly through his dark hair. He had no idea what kind of effect he had on her. They reached Fiona's house, and her nerves doubled. There were butterflies in her stomach, and her palms were suddenly sweaty and clammy. He walked her to the front door, the silence between them becoming charged.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I'm not usually this way but, you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Logan said, looking suddenly nervous.

"I did too." Fiona said, biting her lip.

"We should do it again, sometime." Logan suggested, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, definitely." Fiona agreed, nodding her head. "I should probably go…"

"Oh, right. Um…before you go…" Logan took a deep breath before taking a step forward, closing the distance between them. He dropped his hands to her waist, tugging her closer. Fiona wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and he kissed her.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, a perfect kiss. Logan did nothing to progress it, just pulled her closer. Fiona pulled away after a few moments, smiling.

"I do have to go now." she whispered, kissing his cheek. She opened the door and slipped inside before resting against the heavy wooden door. She closed her eyes, grinning widely. She caught her breath before pushing off the door, heading upstairs. She changed from her jeans to pajama pants and an old t-shirt before heading downstairs.

She poured herself a glass of juice, leaning against the counter as she drank it. She ran through the date in her head, smiling at the memories. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear her aunt walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're still up?" Fiona jumped slightly at her aunt's voice, meeting her gaze.

"Yeah, I was just having a drink, then I'm going to go up to bed. What are you still doing awake?" Fiona asked, setting her now-empty glass in the sink.

"This baby is giving me horrible heartburn." her aunt complained, rubbing her chest lightly. She filled a glass with water before taking the pills in her hand, swallowing them with a drink. "How was your date sweetheart?"

"Absolutely amazing. He was really nice and we had a great time. He even walked me to the door and gave me a kiss goodnight." Fiona said, smiling as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tell me everything!" her aunt demanded, and Fiona launched into a full scale description of the date, and everything Logan had done or said. She and her aunt analyzed every little detail, laughing and joking. "It sounds like you had a wonderful time sweetheart."

"I did. Did you and Gibbs have fun?" her aunt smiled, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Yes. Yes, Jethro and I had fun." Aunt Jenny said, her voice soft. Fiona tilted her head, curious. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime. But for now, you have to go to bed, and so do I. I'm sure Jethro is curious as to why I am no longer in bed."

"Yes, I'm sure he is." Fiona said, snorting quietly as she rolled her eyes. Her aunt stood, stretching. If you looked at her aunt closely, you would be able to distinguish the faint bump in her torso, emphasized by her tight shirt and low-rise pajama pants.

"Shut up." her aunt replied, rolling her eyes as she shut of the light, following Fiona out of the kitchen. They climbed the stairs, and her aunt kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you had fun. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Fiona replied softly, smiling. Her aunt returned the smile before slipping into her own room, shutting the door softly behind her. Fiona entered her room, going over to her bed and climbing in. She knew she would be out as soon as her head hit the pillow, but first she wanted to tell her mom how everything had gone. She remained silent, running over the date in her mind. She smiled, as she imagined what her mom would say when she told her. She felt better, telling her mom everything. Sighing, she shut off her bedside light, snuggling under the covers. She closed her eyes, falling asleep completely content.

A/N: Sorry this got a little song-fic-ish. I wanted the lyrics in the chapter. The song for Jenny and Gibbs is 'Come Fly With Me' by Frank Sinatra. I spent hours trying to come up with a good song for the two of them, and this one was fun and kinda fit with them, I mean, at least to me. And the song for Fiona and Logan is 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift. The perfect first date song, in my opinion. And I realize I stole a line from Mann in here. But it was fitting, and so much better in this context.


	18. Fiona's Sweet Sixteen

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm back from my week of sleeping in a tent and having no internet access, and I'm giving you a happy chapter after the angst I threw at those of you that are reading Choices, Chances, and Fairytale Endings. Enjoy the fluff my dears!

* * *

She was finally sixteen.

Her birthday was a little bittersweet; it was her first birthday without her mom, but her first birthday with her aunt and Gibbs. She'd woken up an hour before her alarm, just enjoying the silence of the house. Her aunt had decorated her room with streamers and birthday signs; a birthday banner stretched across her doorway and there were balloons by her bedside table. She was touched; she didn't know what her aunt did for birthdays, because Aunt Jenny's birthday had been overshadowed by her illness.

She got out of bed, heading into her bathroom. She flicked on the light, eyes widening in surprise at the wrapped gift sitting on the edge of the counter. Picking up the present, she ripped off the mint green wrapping paper, exposing a plain white box. She opened it, revealing a silver picture frame. The picture inside was of Fiona and her aunt a few weeks after she'd come. They were sitting in the living room, a fire blazing behind them. It was obvious they'd been surprised; they were both looking up at the camera, Aunt Jenny caught mid-laugh.

The picture was the perfect gift; she had tons of pictures of her and her mom, but not that many with her aunt. She exited the bathroom and placed the picture on her desk, running a finger along the rectangular edge.

It was a Sunday, which generally meant sleeping late and Gibbs or Aunt Jenny making breakfast. It being her birthday, though, so she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She showered and dressed in comfortable yoga pants and a long-sleeved shirt, warding off the chill in the house.

Padding out of her room, she noted that her aunt and Gibbs' door was still closed, so she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Starting a pot of coffee for her aunt and Gibbs, she opened a cabinet, rooting around until she found the box of pancake mix, placing it on the counter.

She was just mixing the batter when her aunt walked into the kitchen, still blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, happy birthday Fee! What are you doing up this early sweetheart? You should be asleep still." Aunt Jenny said, coming over and kissing her cheek, giving her a tight hug. She brushed a hand down her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I can't believe you're sixteen."

"Stop it Mom. It's just a birthday." Fiona said without thinking. There was a moment of silence before her aunt wrapped her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear.

"It isn't just a birthday. You only turn sixteen once. Jess would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Fiona said, causing her aunt to tear up. "Wait, why are you crying?"

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." her aunt said as she furiously wiped her eyes. Fiona laughed quietly, hugging her aunt again.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Still asleep. He's worn out; Ziva gave him a run for his money at the gym yesterday." her aunt said as she started cooking the pancakes.

"I'll bet. I've gone running with her and she's…tough, to say the least." Fiona said, getting two glasses and filling them with orange juice, along with a mug of coffee for her aunt.

"Yeah, try being her partner for a year. Getting up at four thirty in the morning and sprinting five miles for twelve months is painful." her aunt remarked, accepting the coffee with a smile.

"I have no idea how you survived." Fiona teased, grabbing three plates from the cabinet as she watched her aunt cook. Aunt Jenny rolled her eyes, flipping the pancakes expertly. "I loved the picture, by the way. It's perfect."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. You can thank Jethro; he's the one that found the picture. I just picked out the frame." her aunt said with a shrug, sliding the finished pancakes onto a waiting plate.

"She can thank Jethro for what?" Fiona and Jenny both looked up when they heard a deep voice from the doorway, and both smiled when they caught sight of Gibbs walking into the kitchen, sleep lingering in his face. Fiona placed the plate on the counter and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back; a slight smiled covering his face. "Happy Birthday Fee."

"Thanks Dad."

The two of them had come to a silent understanding; Fiona called Jethro Dad and he referred to her as his daughter. It was how they both wanted it, and Fiona was glad to finally have a father figure she actually wanted to look up to in her life.

"And the picture was perfect. I love it."

"Glad you like it." Gibbs said, nodding. Fiona grinned, grabbing the plate of pancakes. "So, what does the birthday girl want to do?"

"Can we go to the zoo?" Fiona asked, tilting her head.

"Of course we can." her aunt said with a smile. "I haven't been to the zoo in years."

"What time is everyone coming over?" Fiona asked as she poured herself another glass of orange juice. Gibbs sat next to her, a cup of steaming black coffee in his hand and the newspaper laid out in front of him.

"Five thirty." her aunt answered, finishing the last of the pancakes and turning off the stove, bringing her coffee with her and sitting at the table. "We can leave here around noon and then spend three or four hours at the zoo and come back here with plenty of time to get ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Fiona said with a grin, getting smiles from both her parents. They spent the rest of breakfast laughing and teasing, the atmosphere in the house light and happy.

* * *

Jethro pulled into the zoo parking lot, glancing in the rearview mirror at Fiona, who was obviously excited. It had been over a decade since he had been to this particular zoo; he'd come with Shannon and Kelly many times. Kelly had had an obsession with animals; horses, lions, tigers, monkeys. Any kind of wild animal held her interest; she'd watched movies and read books on every animal possible.

Jenny had dragged him to the zoo once in Paris; seeing her excitement and happiness had reminded him of Kelly. She hadn't understood his silence, but she hadn't pushed him either, something he had been grateful for, but he had still felt guilty about hiding things from her.

He pushed the thoughts away. He couldn't dwell on the past; he had the future to look forward too. He watched Jenny out of the corner of his eye, watching as she wrapped an arm around Fiona as they walked to the entrance.

They wandered around, pleasantly surprised to find that the zoo wasn't too packed for a Sunday afternoon. Jethro slid an arm around Jenny as they walked; pulling her closer while they watched Fiona walk ahead to the lion enclosure.

Jenny leaned against Jethro, smiling as she watched Fiona stand by the glass wall separating them from the lions. Noticing a sign, she leaned forward, reading the writing.

"Hey, Fee, look at this. It says that Tawny, the lioness, is due to have cubs any day now." Jenny said, looking up from the sign. Fiona's eyes widened in excitement as she came over to read the sign herself.

"Now, I have to admit, that would be the coolest birthday present ever. Sharing a birthday with lion cubs? Coolest thing ever." Fiona said, glancing around the enclosure.

"Well I don't think we'd actually see the cubs, even if they are born today. They wouldn't come out for the next two weeks at least." Jethro said, wrapping his arms back around Jenny's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Both Fiona and Jenny looked at him in surprise, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Kelly had an obsession with animals. We came to the zoo when Tawny was born, and Kelly got a tour with some of her friends for her seventh birthday."

"Coolest birthday ever." Fiona said quietly, smiling up at him. He smiled back, remembering, as Jenny squeezed his hand, cupping his cheek gently. He kissed the top of her head, because while the memories were bittersweet, there was no pain in remembering them. He had only the future to look forward too; years with their child to look forward to. Coming to the zoo with their baby, spending birthdays with Jenny and their child.

"That's what she thought." Jethro said, nodding. "Then we went to the aquarium for her eighth birthday and she got to swim with a dolphin and she thought _that_ was the coolest birthday ever."

"I had both my seventh and eighth birthdays at my Uncle Carl's house, suffocated by my dad's family. My dad missed both." Fiona said with a shrug. Jethro's hatred of that excuse of a man grew, but he pushed the anger down, not wanting to get upset on his daughter's birthday. Fiona looked up at him, her eyes suddenly bright. "Good thing I've got you Gibbs."

"Yeah kid, it's a good thing you've got me." Jethro replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her hair. She smiled as they walked, happiness flooding her.

Jenny rested her head on Jethro's shoulder, enjoying the rest of the zoo with her family. They saw tigers and snow leopards, monkeys and orangutans, parrots and owls. Jenny thoroughly enjoyed herself; she hadn't had the time to visit a zoo since she'd dragged Jethro to one in Paris. She loved the zoo, and animals in general, but her job didn't leave much time for pleasure. And, the zoo hadn't held the same appeal to her after she'd left, so she just hadn't gone. She planned on bringing her baby to the zoo once they were old enough; she intended on passing on her love of animals.

She placed a hand on her abdomen, smiling when she encountered the slight swelling there. She wasn't showing all that much yet; only if she was wearing something tight or if you looked closely, and knew what you were looking for. She was feeling better; the morning sickness had faded slightly, and she was feeling a little more energized.

She caught Jethro's eye and gave him a smile. He was completely relaxed, she could tell. He'd even mentioned Kelly, which almost never happened, and he'd seemed okay afterwards. She loved watching him with Fiona; they'd easily fallen into the role of father and daughter.

"Hey, you okay Jen?" Jenny looked up into her husband's eyes, smiling as she took his hand.

"I couldn't be better Jethro." she replied simply, kissing his cheek as they walked towards the gift shop, following Fiona.

"You seemed miles away." Jethro said, running his hand up her arm, drawing her closer.

"Just thinking." Jenny said, running her fingers over the tiny infant t-shirts, emotion momentarily clogging her throat.

"Just a few more months Jen." Jethro said, his voice a hoarse whisper in her ear. She could hear the barely suppressed emotion in his voice, and she squeezed his hand, blinking back the sudden tears. It still got her, seeing the baby clothes. She still had six months before the baby was born, and they couldn't feel longer to her.

Taking a deep breath, she controlled her emotions, brushing away the lingering tears with her fingertips. She glanced at Jethro, sending him a reassuring smile before glancing around, looking for Fiona. She spotted her near the jewelry carousal, and she walked over to her, standing next to her.

"See something you like?" she asked her, brushing her niece's hair back. Fiona selected a necklace with a silver chain and a silver lion charm with emerald eyes, showing it to her aunt. "Oh, Fee it's gorgeous."

"I love the eyes, that they're emeralds." Fiona said, running her fingertip along the edge of the charm.

"They match your eyes." Jenny said, smiling at her. Her niece blushed, looking down, and Jenny laughed quietly. "Alright, let's go check out and we can head home to set up before the team gets there."

"Good idea." Fiona said, nodding as she followed Jenny to the check-out. Jenny paid quickly before grabbing Jethro and heading towards the parking lot. She secured the necklace around her niece's neck, the charm resting in the hollow of her throat. Jethro smiled, noting the charm.

"Nice necklace Fee."

"Thanks." Fiona said, smiling up at him. She slid into the backseat as her parents slid into the front, leaning against the seat, smiling as Gibbs took her aunt's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. She'd noticed that the level of PDA had risen between them, not that she minded. She knew stress was hanging over them, and that work was adding tension to their relationship that they really didn't need. She found it cute, to be honest.

She was excited for this evening; she hadn't seen too much of the team recently, and she loved seeing Ducky and Abby. Ducky was taking her to a ballet in a few weeks, and she couldn't wait to go. She loved spending time with Ducky; he was like the grandfather she'd never had. She was fascinated by his stories, and she loved hearing him talk about her aunt and Gibbs, and their exploits in Europe.

Before she knew it, they were at home, and she stepped out, stretching her back as she walked to the front door. She walked in behind her parents, shutting the door quietly behind her. She followed her aunt into the kitchen, hoping up on the stool.

"Do you want to eat anything special? Or are you okay with pizza?" her aunt asked, leaning back against the counter.

"Pizza's completely fine. Can we get Hawaiian?" Fiona asked, sweeping her long locks up into a ponytail.

"Sure thing. Tony will thank you. He always complains that Jethro gets boring pizza." Jenny said, shaking her head as she dialed the pizza place. She placed the order, having it arriving twenty minutes after the team, before looking up as Jethro walked into the kitchen. She nodded to him before turning to Fiona, who looked at the two of them in anticipation. "We have present for you, from the two of us, but we couldn't exactly wrap it."

"Okay…what exactly is it, then?" Fiona asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Well…we were wondering how you would feel…about us adopting you." her aunt said, looking almost nervous. Fiona looked between her aunt and Gibbs, stunned into silence.

"You mean, like, I would be your daughter? Like, you would be my mom?" she asked, hope bubbling in her chest.

"Well, yes, that's right. You would be our legal daughter. I mean, we view you as our daughter already; this would just make it legal." Gibbs said, shrugging.

"You guys are serious? Like, this isn't a joke, right? You actually want me to be your daughter?" Fiona asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course, sweetheart. We already see you as our daughter." her aunt said, taking her hand across the table. Fiona smiled, biting her lip.

"Does that mean I can call you mom now?"

"You can call me mom whenever you want to honey." Jenny said, biting back a smile. Fiona smiled, letting out a sigh.

"I hope you guys are aware that you just made this the best birthday ever."

"We try." Jenny said with a grin, earning an eye roll from Fiona.

* * *

The team arrived soon after, each of them wishing Fiona a happy birthday. Ziva and Tony arrived together, each handing her a wrapped present and Ziva giving her a hug while Tony cracked jokes. McGee arrived next with Abby, who was even more hyper than usual. She hugged Fiona tightly, bouncing all the while, while McGee gave her a smile and handed her a present. Ducky arrived last, hugging her and complimenting her, his accent making her smile.

Everyone gathered in the living room, a circle of friends and family. Tony and Ziva sat in the large armchair, Tony with his arm wrapped around Ziva, and Abby and McGee sat on the floor near the fireplace. Ducky sat on the couch next to Fiona, while Jenny and Jethro sat on the sofa.

The atmosphere was light, and Jenny smiled as she nestled into Jethro's side. His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her abdomen.

They hadn't told the team about her pregnancy yet. Ducky knew, from the day at the cemetery, but that was it. It wasn't that they didn't want everyone to know; they just wanted to wait a little, adjust to everything, make sure everything was as it should be before they shared their news. At home though, they weren't nearly as careful, and Jenny really didn't care. They could read into it how they wanted.

"So, feel any different Fiona?" Ziva asked, smiling at her.

"Not really." Fiona answered with a shrug. "I mean, I know I'm a year older, but it hasn't really set it yet. Maybe once I have the permit in my hand it'll feel different."

"Don't fail." Tony said, smirking at her. Fiona rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh.

"Thanks for the encouragement DiNozzo. Ziva?" Ziva slapped the back of Tony's head at Fiona's request, and he winced, rubbing his head.

"Geez, learn how to take a joke Fee." Tony said, and Fiona merely rolled her eyes. McGee let out a snort, and Tony glared at him. "Shut up, McLoser."

"Hey, boys, behave yourselves." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at their immaturity.

"Yeah, really, how old are you DiNozzo?" Jethro asked, glaring at his Senior Field Agent. Tony cowered under his gaze, ducking his head.

"Sorry Boss."

"Really, can we not all get along, just for one day?" Ducky asked, shaking his head. "It is Fiona's sixteenth birthday. I think we can all manage one day of peace, for her sake."

"Yes, Ducky's right." Jenny agreed, sitting up slightly as the doorbell rang. She paid the pizza delivery boy and set the pizza on the counter in the kitchen. The team soon came in, following the smell, in DiNozzo's case, and everyone was soon happily munching on their pizza.

"Thank you Fiona. Finally, someone with good taste in pizza!" Tony said, his mouth full of food.

"DiNozzo, swallow before you speak." Jethro said, shaking his head at the younger man. Tony's eyes widened and he swallowed heavily, wincing slightly.

"Right, sorry Boss."

"Thanks Tony. Not many people like Hawaiian pizza. I'm glad someone shares my taste." Fiona said, shooting Tony a smile. He grinned back before taking another oversized bite of his slice. Everyone rolled their eyes as sauce splattered all over his once-clean blue button-up shirt, and he let out a groan.

"Nice work Tony." McGee said, earning himself a glare.

"You aren't exactly one to talk, McUncoordinated." Tony said, and Ziva rolled her eyes at her lover.

"Tony, just shut up and get a napkin."

"Did you get anything good yet Fiona?" Abby asked, turning their attention away from Tony.

"Well, we went to the zoo and I got a necklace, and then I got the best birthday present ever." Fiona said, exchanging a look with her parents.

"And what would that be my dear?" Ducky asked, smiling at her.

"Well…Mom and Dad are adopting me." Fiona said, a shy smile on her face. The team looked stunned for a moment before smiling and giving her congratulations.

"That's wonderful news my dear." Ducky said, patting her shoulder and nodding to Jenny and Jethro.

"They couldn't have gotten me a better gift." Fiona said, throwing a smile in their direction. They each returned it, and Jethro cuddled Jenny closer to him, his hand still resting protectively over her midsection.

"We're just glad she's happy." Jenny said, her eyes soft in the corners. Fiona grinned.

"Well, you did great. I'm ecstatic."

* * *

Soon enough, it was present time. Fiona sat in the center of the room, a pile of presents surrounding her. Experimentally shaking the one Tony had given her, she ripped open the paper, revealing a collection of John Wayne movies.

"So you know where your dad gets all his lines from." he said with a wink in her direction.

"Thanks Tony." Fiona said, grinning at him. She selected the thin gold package from Ziva next, revealing a plain white box. She opened it, her eyes lighting up when she encountered the reservations for a spa nestled in the silver tissue paper. "Oh my gosh, Ziva, this is amazing! Thank you!"

"I am glad you like it. I figured you'd need to get away every once in a while, so I thought it would tuxedo you."

"Suit, Ziva. It would suit her." Tony corrected, smiling affectionately at her. Ziva rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Stupid American idioms. I will never understand them."

"You'll get it eventually." Fiona said with an encouraging smile, which Ziva returned.

"Open mine next!" Abby demanded, bouncing as she sat. Fiona complied with a laugh, selecting the gift wrapped in skull and crossbones paper. Lifting the taped flaps, she revealed a collection of CDs, ranging from Android Lust to Flesh-Eating Foundation. Fiona grinned, looking through the collection.

"Thanks Abs. I needed some new music, and these are perfect."

"Glad you like them. The newest Suicide Commando is in there, and it's probably their best stuff." Abby said with a wide grin. Fiona grinned back, setting the CDs next to the movies and Ziva's gift. Selecting McGee's gift next, she unwrapped the silvery paper, revealing the newest books from her favorite authors, some of which weren't in stores yet.

"Tim…how did you get these? They aren't supposed to be in stores until next month!" Fiona said, looking over the books in awe.

"I talked to my publisher, who knows the authors personally, and she got me a few copies of their stuff." McGee said, shrugging it off. Fiona grinned, standing and giving him a hug.

"You are officially my McHero." Fiona teased, pulling away. McGee turned red, mumbling as he cast his gaze down. She sat back down, grabbing Ducky's gift next. She looked up in surprise. "You didn't have to get me anything Ducky. The ballet tickets are spectacular enough."

"Oh, I couldn't resist. I saw it in the window of a shop and I simply had to get it for you." Ducky said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Fiona laughed before tearing off the forest green paper, revealing two jewelry boxes. She opened the first, encountering a pair of emerald earrings fit snugly in silver holsters. She gasped, holding the earrings up for a closer look.

"Oh Ducky they're gorgeous!"

"I thought they would match your eyes." Ducky said, nodding to her as he smiled.

"Oh, I love them! Thank you!" Fiona exclaimed, standing and giving him a tight hug, which he returned happily.

"Open the other one as well my dear." he said with a laugh when she released him. Fiona sat and grabbed the second box, opening it to reveal a beautiful bracelet with a pattern of amber stones, emeralds, and sapphires, with flecks of alexandrite. Vines of silver wrapped around the gems, and Fiona gasped again, the beauty of the piece overwhelming her.

"Oh Ducky…it's absolutely beautiful! Oh, thank you thank you! These are amazing-you really didn't have to spend the money on them." Fiona said, hugging him once again.

"You only turn sixteen once my dear." Ducky reminded her with a smile. "This reminds me of a time back in Scotland…"

Jethro smiled as the doctor started off on one of his tangents, easily capturing Fiona's attention. The jewelry was beautiful; he'd have to ask Ducky where he had gotten them, because he wanted to look there for Jenny. Jenny got up quietly, collecting everyone's plates and glasses, bringing them into the kitchen. He watched her, knowing she was probably tired, and glancing at the clock, surprised at the time. The team would be leaving soon, but he'd let his daughter enjoy their company a little longer.

Jenny stood in the kitchen, rinsing the plates before loading them into the dishwasher. The day was starting to take a toll on her; exhaustion was coursing through her, and a wave of nausea was starting to flush through her. She placed a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes as she waited for the feeling to pass.

"How far along are you?" Jenny jumped when she heard a voice in the doorway, relaxing when she caught sight of Ziva.

"How long have you known?" she countered, returning to her task.

"About two weeks. The no coffee was a red flag, but the leaving on time was what told me. And Gibbs' overprotectiveness, and the way he looks at you and holds you." Ziva explained, coming over to help her.

"That is a bit of a giveaway I guess." Jenny relented with a laugh. "I'm almost eleven weeks."

"Congratulations Jenny. I am very happy for you." Ziva said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Ziva." Jenny said, returning the gesture. "We're both very happy. Do you think you could keep it quiet for a little while, though? We don't want everyone to know just yet."

"Of course. My lips are squealed." Ziva said, and Jenny laughed quietly.

"Sealed, Ziva. Your lips are sealed."

"Oh, whatever. You know what I meant." Ziva said with an eye roll.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had left, Jenny and Jethro had finished cleaning the living room and were walking up the stairs, both fighting exhaustion, though Jenny more so that Jethro. They stopped in Fiona's room, finding her putting away her presents. She looked up when she heard them, smiling brightly before coming over and giving both of them tight hugs.

"Thank you for an awesome birthday. I couldn't have imagined it better." Fiona said, looking at them happily. "I'm very happy."

"That's was the goal, so I'm glad we passed." Jenny said with a smile, and Fiona giggled.

"With flying colors. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, I love you Mom and Dad."

"We love you too sweetheart." they said in unison, earning a grin from Fiona. Jethro shut off the light as he left, pulling the door closed silently. He followed Jenny into the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed, watching her as she readied for bed.

She was quiet, and he knew something was on her mind. He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom before reappearing, joining him in the bed. He pulled her closer, feeling her rest her head on his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Nothing's wrong. I just keep thinking about how much everything's going to change in a few months." Jenny said quietly, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

"But it'll be for the better. I can't wait to meet this baby we've created, and I know Fiona is just as excited as we are." Jethro reassured her, feeling her relax against him.

"I can't wait either. Six months feels so long."

"It'll fly by Jen, just you wait. Before you know it we'll be at the hospital, meeting this kid." Jethro said, placing his hand on her faint bump. Jenny smiled, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"You always know just what to say."

"I do my best." Jethro said, earning himself a smile. He pulled Jenny closer, feeling her turn so that her back was against his chest. He spooned up behind her, wrapping his arm around her and his hand resting protectively over their child.

His thoughts turned to this evening as he started to fall asleep. He was glad his daughter was happy; that had been his biggest concern these past few weeks, save Jenny. He knew that this all was taking a toll on her, but he was glad she wasn't angry or upset about how everything was working itself out. He smiled, thinking about how it felt to have a teenaged daughter. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood- some things ran deeper than blood.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how many of you read the SVU/NCIS crossover I was writing, Mixed Company, but I've decided to take it off; while I hate to do it, I've lost all will to write it, so therefore I am removing it so that I can focus on my other stories. Now, I can continue with Shots Heard Around the World, which I put on a brief hiatus but have recently found some inspiration for, Choices, Chances, and Fairytale Endings, which has taken on a life of its own, and this story, which as I plan it out, is getting longer and longer. I believe that I am now up to forty five chapters, but that is always subject to change. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought!


	19. Bait

A/N: Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story! I'm mixing up the order of the episodes for this one- I watched this one again, and inspiration struck. I do hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think!

* * *

"Do you want to know?"

"Do you?"

Jenny and Jethro were lying in bed on their sides, facing each other. It had been a slow week at the agency; the team had been doing paperwork and Jenny had been in MTAC, attempting to clean up a foreign Op a team had screwed up. Tomorrow was Friday, and they had Jenny's fifteen week appointment in the morning. They were discussing finding out the sex of the baby, but so far had not agreed.

"Jethro, do you want to know, really?" Jenny asked, her hands coming up to rest on his chest, curling into the hair there.

"Jen, do _you_ want to know?" Jethro countered, avoiding the question.

"Well, I'm not sure. Did you and Shannon…?" Jenny asked hesitantly, biting her lip.

"Shannon wanted to know, so we found out." Jethro said, nodding. He pressed a kiss to the top of Jenny's head, his nose burying itself into her curls.

"We don't have to find out if you don't want to." Jenny said softly, tilting his chin to her level so that she could see his eyes. He stared at her for a minute before smiling slightly.

"I want this to be what you want Jenny. If you want to find out, then we can find out." Jethro said, kissing her nose.

"Well…I really would like to know, if you really don't mind." Jenny said, cuddling closer to his chest, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Will you be okay…if it's a girl?"

Jethro was silent for a moment, and Jenny worried she'd overstepped. He squeezed her tightly for a moment before moving away slightly, resting a hand on her growing bump.

"I will be thrilled if this baby is a girl Jen. A little girl with red hair and green eyes, just like her Mommy." Jethro said softly, his eyes liquid. A smile spread across Jenny's face as she placed her hand over his.

"I think she'll have blue eyes, like her Daddy." Jenny responded just as quietly, her eyes gleaming.

"Well, we'll just have to see when she's born." Jethro said, smirking.

"Do we want the baby to be a girl now?" Jenny asked, curious. "What about a son?"

"Girl, boy, as long as they're healthy I'll be completely content." Jethro said simply. He leaned closer after a moment to whisper in her ear. "But personally I'm pulling for a girl."

"Well we'll see tomorrow." Jenny said, rolling her eyes as she laughed quietly. She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips before turning around, pressing her back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting on her baby bump. He sighed quietly, burying his nose in her shorter hair as he fell asleep.

He'd come home from work two weeks ago to find Jenny had gotten her hair cut. It now fell to just past her shoulders, and while he wasn't happy she hadn't told him, he had to admit it suited her. The strands now framed her face, and she'd added coppery highlights, making her hair look like fire when it was struck by the light. He now loved her hair; it was still long enough for him to wind his fingers into, and the color was gorgeous.

He pulled her closer, feeling her snuggle into his warmth. He smiled in contentment, letting himself drift, thoughts of a baby girl with red hair and blue eyes filling his mind.

* * *

"You're sure you want to find out? Because once we find out, there's no going back." Jenny asked for the tenth time.

"Jen, for the one hundredth time, yes, I want to find out." Jethro said, rolling his eyes at his wife.

"I'm just checking Jethro. I want you to be posi-"

"Jen. Shut up." Jethro said as he slid a hand over her mouth. "I want to find out."

Before Jenny could reply, a nurse walked out, clipboard in hand.

"Jennifer Gibbs?" they both stood, Jenny intertwining their fingers as they walked. They weighed and measured Jenny, assuring her that everything looked perfect. She let out a sigh of relief, exchanging a happy glance with Jethro. They sat in the exam room, both looking up when Dr. Taylor walked in.

"Hello Jenny, Jethro. How are we today?" the blonde doctor asked, smiling at them.

"Excellent. The morning sickness is almost completely gone, and I'm not quite as tired anymore." Jenny said, smiling.

"That's great news. Are you experiencing any tremors or pain?"

"Not yet." Jenny said, shaking her head, a small frown crossing her face.

"Well, that's really good news Jenny. There's a good possibility that you may not experience any of the symptoms while pregnant." Dr. Taylor said, noticing the look on Jenny's face. Jethro squeezed Jenny's hand, sending her a reassuring smile. She sent it back, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Today we'll measure you and check the heartbeat again, and you can find out the gender of your baby, if you want."

"We would actually, this time." Jenny said, another smile crossing her face. They'd been offered the option of finding out two weeks ago, but had declined, at that point wanting it to be a surprise. Last night, though, had changed their minds, so they were going with it.

"Well, let's get started then." Dr. Taylor said, wheeling in the ultrasound equipment. Jenny lifted her shirt, allowing the doctor to measure her bump. "The baby is perfect size for fifteen weeks, and is growing nicely. Since you have such a small frame, you're more than likely going to have a big bump, and more than likely if this rate of growth continues, your baby is going to be big. Which is a very good thing, I assure you."

"But the baby will be healthy, even if she is big?" Jenny asked, worry leaking into her voice.

"Completely. Everything is perfect, Jenny. There's no need to worry." Dr. Taylor said, a smile on her face. "And 'she'? Are you two hoping for a girl?

"She'll worry anyway. It's how she is." Jethro said quietly, earning a half-glare from Jenny and a laugh from Dr. Taylor. "And we just want a healthy baby, really."

"Well, let's get a picture of your baby, shall we?" Dr. Taylor said, smiling at the both of them. Jenny nodded eagerly, letting the doctor squeeze the gel onto her stomach, gasping slightly at the coolness. "Sorry, the gel's a little cold this morning."

"Oh, it's fine." Jenny assured her, exchanging a quick glance with Jethro before turning her gaze towards the screen. The doctor moved the instrument around, and the blurry image of a baby came into view.

"Everything looks great. Your baby is a bit of an acrobat. She's moving an awful lot. I expect you'll start to feel the movement very soon." Dr. Taylor said, but all Jenny could focus on was her third sentence.

"It's a girl? The baby is…a girl?" Jenny asked, her voice quietly hopeful.

"Yes, you two are going to be having a little girl in a couple of months." Dr. Taylor confirmed, and Jenny looked at Jethro, a smile dominating her face. He returned it, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "And here's the heartbeat. Completely healthy. I'll go print you two a picture and then you can schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you." Jenny said, nodding her head. The blonde woman smiled warmly before leaving the exam room, and the emotional couple.

Jethro pulled Jenny into a tight hug, his nose brushing her ear. She slipped her arms around his waist, tugging him impossibly closer. They remained silent, but the happiness and awe pulsating around them was answer enough to their questions. Jethro pulled back after a few long minutes, kissing her soundly. She sighed quietly in contentment, kissing him back before pulling away.

"I was right." he said, gloating slightly. Jenny rolled her eyes, smacking his shoulder.

"Shut up."

* * *

They had just arrived at the office when Jethro got the call.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Jenny looked out the window as he answered the call, still on a high from the doctor's appointment. She glanced down at her expanding bump, a smile crossing her face at the thought of the little girl growing inside. It was like a dream. She was pulled back to reality by Jethro's panicked voice.

"What classroom? Dammit, I need to know!" What was he so upset about?

"Find out, and get back to me." Jenny watched him hang up the phone and immediately dial another number.

"Jethro, what's wrong?"

"There's a kid with a bomb at Roosevelt High School." was his tight reply, and Jenny's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Fee…"

"I'm calling her now." Jenny struggled to breathe normally as she waited for her daughter to pick up the phone.

"Fee, it's me please call me as soon as you get this. Your mom and I need to know that you're safe sweetheart. I love you, Fee." Jethro left the message, struggling to breathe around the knot in his throat. He would not lose her too. He was **not** going to fail her like he had Kelly.

"She didn't pick up." Jenny whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"She was in school already, I'm sure she had her phone on silent, so she didn't hear it." Jethro said, but he couldn't tell who he was trying to reassure; himself, or Jenny. "Jen, I want you to go up to your office. I want you get a cup of tea, and not do any work. Attempt to relax, and breathe, okay? I am going to drive over there, and I will find her, Jen. I will."

"Please, Jethro." was all Jenny could say, a single tear trailing down her cheek. He brushed it away, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. She took a deep breath before leaving the car, watching as he sped away, trying not to think too hard.

* * *

Jethro pulled up to the school, and he wouldn't be surprised if there was steam coming from his ears. No one had given him any information about where the kid was, and Fiona had not called him back yet. He was reaching the end of his rope, and it was only ten in the morning.

Storming across the campus, he pulled out his badge, flashing it to the guards. They immediately stepped aside, sensing his mood. Finding the command post, he searched for the man in charge.

"What classroom is the kid in?" he asked gruffly, not caring how he came off.

"Room 305." Jethro ran over Fiona's classes in his mind, relief filling him when he discovered she didn't have a morning class anywhere close to that room. After nodding to the man who had answered him, he pulled out his phone, calling Fiona again.

"Dad?" Jethro thought he might just cry when he heard her voice, even if it was laced with fear.

"Oh thank God Fee. Why didn't you answer the first time?" he asked, relief filling him completely.

"I couldn't hear my phone vibrating in all the confusion. I literally just listened to your message two seconds ago. Dad, what's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute, I want you to go to the front of the school, where the truck is. I'll have McGee take you back when he takes the photos back to Abby's. Call your mom on your way to the truck, she's worried sick." Jethro said, already walking back to the truck. The fact that his daughter was safe made his head swim.

"Okay. And Dad?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I love you too." Jethro smiled before clicking the phone shut.

* * *

Jenny sat at her desk, a cup of lukewarm tea in her hands. She stared into space, her thoughts blank. It had been twenty nine minutes and thirty four seconds since Jethro had gotten that call, and Fiona had still not called her. She was not letting her mind wander to what that could mean; possibilities she did not even want to consider.

It took her a few moments to realize her phone was ringing, and it was at her ear in an instant.

"Director Gibbs."

"Mom?"

The second she heard Fiona's voice she burst into tears. It was a few moments before she could control the flow enough to speak.

"Fee? You're safe?" she choked out, wiping at the tears.

"Yeah Mom, I'm safe. I couldn't hear my phone in my bag, that's why I didn't answer when Dad called." Fiona said, and Jenny let out a sigh of relief.

"We were so worried sweetheart." Jenny said, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah, Dad sounded it, when he called me. I think he was close to ripping someone's head off." Fiona said, and Jenny could hear her smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I thought he was going to crash the damn car when he drove to the school." Jenny said, letting the relief course through her. "Are you coming back to the agency?"

"I think so. I have to still find Dad. I'll call you after okay?"

"Okay, good. I need to know you're safe Fee." Jenny said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am Mom. I'll call you after I talk to Dad. I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." Jenny said, listening for the click on the other line before hanging up the phone. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief, closing her eyes as she rested her head against her chair, her hands running over her bump.

Just as she was calming down, she felt the strangest thing in her abdomen. She frowned, waiting for it again, her eyes widening as she realized what it was.

The tiniest fluttering in her belly. Like there were butterflies flying around. Glancing down, she realized that that was her baby, making her feel that way. Her baby was moving, and she was feeling it for the first time. Her already out-of-wack hormones caused her to well up again, but this time they were happy tears that coursed down her cheeks.

Grabbing a tissue, she wiped away the tears, regulating her breathing. She really was a mess today, she thought with a laugh. First, there's a bomb at her daughter's school. Now, her baby was moving. The only thing missing was Jethro causing trouble, and she could only pray he decided to follow the rules today. The last thing she needed was to worry about him too.

* * *

"Hey Boss, what've we got?" Tony asked as Jethro neared the truck, where Ziva and McGee were getting the gear out of the truck.

"Kid's in the classroom in the south wing- SRT's set up a command post in the east wing. Ziva, recon the exterior, McGee, after you get the camera from her I want you to head back to headquarters to review the kid's computer with Abby. You'll be bringing Fiona with you. DiNozzo, after I talk to her, you'll be with me." Jethro explained, looking at each of member of his team.

"Got it." they all said in unison, and he nodded. Moments later, he heard his name.

"Dad!" he turned, catching Fiona as she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed her temple as she buried her face in his neck, breathing deeply.

"You're safe." he whispered, her hair tickling his nose.

"Yeah Dad. I'm safe." Fiona whispered back, her grip on him tightening. Eventually, he let her down, brushing her hair back.

"Did you call Mom?" he asked.

"Yeah. She cried as soon as I said one syllable." Fiona said, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot." Jethro said, nodding. "I'm glad you're safe, sweetheart. As soon as McGee has the pictures I'm sending you back with him. Your mom will want to see you, make sure you're actually safe before she believes it."

"That's Mom." Fiona said with a quiet giggle, which Jethro echoed.

"Yeah, you're right. I've got to go sweetheart. Tell your mom I said relax." Jethro said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good luck Dad. Don't do anything stupid." Fiona said, glaring at him lightly.

"Me, stupid?" Jethro said, raising an eyebrow. "Blasphemy."

"I'll tell Mom you finally got that dictionary." Fiona said, a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, you do that." Jethro said with a smirk. "DiNozzo, with me!"

"On your six Boss!" Tony said as he grabbed the gear, following Jethro closely.

* * *

"Target's name is Cody Meyers. Fifteen years old. According to the witness he came in class with a bomb strapped to his chest. We set a perimeter outside the classroom, evacuated all nonessentials, EOD's on site, sweeping for secondaries." the officer explained, nodding to the surveillance televisions.

"How many hostages?" Tony asked, looking at him.

"Four, maybe five. My men are doing a head count of the study body."

"The witness describe the device?" Jethro asked, looking at the man.

"She was rushed to Emergency being treated for a panic attack." he answered, and Jethro let out a sigh.

"DiNozzo, find out about Cody Meyers and get his parents in here."

"On it." Tony answered, pulling out his phone.

"You try and make contact yet?" Jethro asked, turning back to the man.

"No sir, not a word. We didn't try and establish communication. Figured that was your job." the man answered, and Jethro resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Classroom's around the corner, second door on the right. The room's can only be locked with a faculty key, which Kody wouldn't have access to." the man said as he led Jethro down the hall towards the classroom. They peered around the corner, and Jethro took in the armed men around the doorway. "My attack team's ready to go. Snipers are getting in position outside. If you wanna take him down."

"Any other way into the room?" Jethro asked.

"One door and a wall of windows. Blueprints are on their way so we can check for ducts." he answered. Jethro nodded before walking down the hall, touching the shoulder of one of the armed men in the hall. Signaling for them to stand down, he inched towards the classroom door. Just as he was about to reach the door, he heard a whisper.

"Boss!" Tony whispered, and Jethro turned, glaring slightly. "Sorry." Jethro motioned for him to join him, gritting his teeth slightly. "I found Cody's father he was in a conference in Washington DC, MP's are escorting him now. I just thought you'd wanna know before you go in there." Jethro looked at Tony, who froze, hands in his pockets. "I'll go back now."

Walking up to the door, he took a breath before speaking.

"Cody Meyers! Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." when there was no response, he spoke again. "Cody!"

"Get away from the door."

"Talk to me first." Jethro said, waiting.

"Get away from the door, or, I…I blow this thing!" Cody said, and Jethro couldn't help but notice the slight stutter in his words. Jethro moved away nonetheless, towards the lockers.

"Alright."

"I'm sending someone out." Jethro heard after a moment's pause, and Jethro let out a quiet sigh.

"I'm coming out." Jethro heard a frightened teenaged girl's voice as the door opened, and he nodded to the armed men on the left side of the door. As soon as the girl was visible he grabbed her, pushing her towards Tony.

"Debrief her." he said, watching Tony nod. He turned back towards the still open door, but before they could do anything it slammed shut. Everyone in the hallway let out a quiet groan, and Jethro mentally cursed, shaking his head.

* * *

"He's gonna blow everyone up!" Jethro heard Stephanie's hysterical outburst as he walked to where DiNozzo was debriefing her.

"No he's not." Jethro said, tossing his hat on the table. "Stephanie…it's gonna be okay."

"Boss, I've got the inhaler." McGee said, holding it up.

"See?" Jethro asked, turning back to Stephanie.

"I have to take it to her, that's what he said, he said I have to get the inhaler and I have to bring it back to her." Stephanie said, her voice rising in panic.

"We'll take it to her." Jethro assured her.

"She needs it!" Stephanie said, her eyes wide.

"Okay, calm down." Jethro said, placing a hand on her arm. "DiNozzo, get her a drink."

"Got it." Tony said, standing up. Jethro picked his hat up, throwing it on the counter.

"Boss, you're not really gonna send her back in there, are you?" McGee asked, and Jethro resisted the urge to smack him. He instead glared, causing McGee to shake his head and lower his gaze. "'Course not, you've got a plan. What exactly…?"

"Got background on Cody yet?" Jethro asked, looking up from his sketching.

"I do. I searched the school's records; he's an average student, member of the chess club, also in the junior UN." McGee said, running over the facts.

"Background that's useful, McGee?" Jethro asked, exasperated.

"Well, we've got a team at Cody's house, getting his computer and personal belongings, which Abby and I will go over in her lab. Do you want me to take Fiona back now along with the photos?" McGee asked, looking at him intently. At his nod, he started out the door. "Got it Boss."

Jethro took the inhaler in his hand, looking it over before setting it back down and returning to his sketches.

* * *

Jenny paced her office, wringing her hands as she waited for Fiona to arrive at the agency. She'd called her briefly on the way back with Tim, and now all Jenny could do was wait for her to arrive. Her tea sat abandoned on her desk, grown cold long ago in her worry and fear.

She jumped when there was a knock on the door, pulled from her thoughts. Cynthia opened the door hesitantly, sticking her head inside the office.

"Ma'am, Agent McGee's car just pulled into the parking lot, I believe your daughter is with him."

"Send her in as soon as she arrives upstairs Cynthia." Jenny said, letting out a breath.

"Of course, Director." Cynthia said with the nod of her head.

"Thank you, Cynthia." Jenny said, offering the younger woman a smile for the first time that morning. Her faithful assistant returned it before closing the door behind her, and Jenny sank onto her couch, the soft cushions heaven on her back. It seemed like she'd only closed her eyes for a second when there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, glancing around her office before landing on the person who had awoken her.

"Mom, are you awake now?" Blinking again she sat up, rubbing at her tired eyes as she took in Fiona. Wrapping her into a tight hug, she peppered kisses to the entire right side of her face, breathing her in.

"How long have you been here sweetheart?" she asked, sitting back slightly but not releasing her hold on her daughter.

"About half an hour." Fiona said with a shrug of her shoulders. Jenny sat up further, hindered slightly by her belly.

"Why didn't you wake me up Fee?"

"Because you look exhausted, Mom. You didn't get home from MTAC until really later two nights ago and you brought work home last night, so you went to bed late. You need sleep, Mom. So does my baby sister. Or baby brother." Fiona said, flipping her hair as she fixed her mother with her version of the' Gibbs glare'.

"You sound like your father." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. She let out a soft sigh before kissing her daughter's forehead. "But thank you, for being so concerned."

"Only doing my job." Fiona said, a smile on her face.

"I thought the mother was supposed to worry about the daughter." Jenny said with a raised eyebrow. Fiona giggled quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe in a traditionally normal family. If you hadn't noticed, our family's definition of normal is a little different Mom." Jenny laughed as well, hearing the truth in her daughter's words.

"Always so wise. You must get it from me."

"You wish Mom." Fiona said with an eye roll, smirking at her. "How was your appointment this morning?"

"It went very well. I think we may enroll your sister in gymnastic classes, she's an acrobat. And according to Dr. Taylor, she's not going to be a tiny baby." Jenny said, glancing down happily at her bump, where she felt the steadily becoming familiar stirrings were still going on.

"I'm getting a little sister?" Fiona asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Come the beginning of November, you will have a little sister." Jenny confirmed, grinning.

"Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes! I'm teaching her ballet. And her ABCs. And to count to ten." Fiona said, rambling excitedly.

"Are you her mother or her older sister?" Jenny asked with a laugh, glad Fiona was as excited about the prospect of having a little girl as much as Jenny and Jethro were.

"Oh, you know what I meant." Fiona said with an eye roll, laughing easily. "Do you have your exact due date yet?"

"November fifth. Five days before your father's birthday." Jenny said, a softer smile gracing her face. "Finding out about her was my birthday gift, meeting her will be his."

"Couldn't imagine a better gift." Fiona said, slipping her hand into her mom's. Jenny squeezed gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her phone rang, startling them both. Walking over to her desk, she picked up the ringing receiver, answering.

"Director Gibbs."

"Ma'am…we have a bit of a situation down here." Jenny's faced paled as she heard Tony's voice.

"What kind of a situation Tony?"

"Well…Gibbs brought an inhaler to a sick girl in the room with Cody…and now he's stuck in there." Tony said hesitantly, and Jenny blanched.

"He did WHAT?" she asked, the just-repaired threads of control snapping once again.

"Well, uh, ma'am, he, uh…" Tony stuttered, but Jenny took a deep breath, calming herself.

"It's alright, Tony, I heard you. What the hell was he thinking?"

"Uh, ma'am, I think he was just being Gibbs and following his gut…" Tony said, and Jenny sighed, knowing he was right.

"Thank you, Tony. Keep me informed."

"Will do, Director." Jenny hung up the phone, closing her eyes.

"Mom, what's happening?" Jenny opened her eyes at Fiona's voice, meeting her gaze.

"Your father is an absolute moron."

* * *

"What the hell is this? Robbie the Robot?" Jethro asked, looking at the contraption in front of him.

"Sort of. It can climb stairs, negotiate corners, unlock doors."

"Impressive." Ziva said. "Will it convince Cody to surrender?"

"No. But it will deliver the sick girl's inhaler without endangering anyone else. And, its camera might get a video of the bomb." the field officer said, putting the inhaler in the robot's grasp.

"I don't trust anything controlled by a video game thing." Jethro said, touching the control stick.

"I've seen one of these cross a minefield while under heavy fire in Iraq Agent Gibbs."

"How long until this POC ready, Captain?" Jethro asked, ignoring his comment.

"There's a problem with the software. Just have a run a quick diagnostic…" Jethro glared at him, and the field officer sighed. "Twenty minutes?"

"We don't have twenty minutes." Jethro said, walking away. Taking the inhaler, he set it on the desk, taking off his weapon and putting in an earwig, putting the microphone on his wrist. Taking the inhaler, he turned towards the door. "Ziva…tell Tony channel two."

"Channel two." he heard her say, and he half-smiled. Walking down the hallway, he signaled the officers to stand down, heading towards the classroom. Nodding to the two guards, he opened the door, walking into the classroom. The boy he assumed was Cody looked back at him, a panicked look in his eyes. Looking around, he took in the five other students, the girl in front Nadia, as she was gasping for air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cody asked, his voice shaky.

"Nadia's inhaler." Jethro responded, holding the inhaler up in the air.

"Stephanie was supposed to bring it, where's Stephanie?" Cody asked, his voice fast and unsteady.

"Safe." Jethro said honestly, taking a step forward.

"No, no, no this is all wrong." Cody muttered, his voice low and nervous.

"Give this to Nadia, I'll make it alright." Jethro said, taking another step forward.

"I'm in charge here, not you!" Cody yelled, and Jethro merely raised an eyebrow. This kid seemed to become more unstable as time moved on.

"You're in charge Cody." Jethro said, putting his hands in the air.

"Get Stephanie back in here!" Cody said, and Jethro shook his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"You're killing everyone!" Cody yelled, raising his arms.

"I'm not the one wearing the bomb." Jethro said, the tiniest hint of sarcasm entering his voice. Cody said nothing, running a hand through his hair. "I am giving this inhaler to Nadia now."

He brought the inhaler over to Nadia, who took it from his hand quickly, bringing it to her mouth. Jethro squatted by her desk, taking her hand in his. She squeezed it gratefully, closing her eyes as the medicine began to take effect.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly, and with her eyes still closed, she nodded, taking deep breaths.

"She's fine, now get out!" Cody yelled, continuing to pace.

"I'm a valuable hostage, Cody." Jethro said, looking up. Jenny and Fiona were going to kill him, but he had to do this. He had to convince this kid that blowing himself wasn't the way to go.

"More valuable than a room full of kids?" Cody asked. Jethro remained silent, standing up. "Get out, now, or we all die!"

"You're surrounded by Marines that all think you're crazy." Jethro said, raising an eyebrow. "Cody I'm the last chance you have of getting out of here alive."

"Shut the door." Cody said after a moment, wiping his eye. Jethro nodded, walking over to the door and shutting it. He heard Cody tell another kid to search him, and he was thankful once again for not bringing his weapon. He raised his arms, turning towards the nervous teenaged boy, who looked at Cody with worry in his eyes. "Like they do on 'Cops'. Empty his pockets."

* * *

"Now I know why Gibbs didn't go armed." Ziva said as she listened to the feed. "Where's Stephanie?"

"With her folks." Tony answered, listening intently.

"_Check his ankles._" they heard Cody ask, and Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"This kid, is, pretty smart." Tony said, leaning against the counter.

"He's not just smart. He's trained." Ziva said, shaking her head.

"_Put everything you find on the desk."_

"This could be a political statement." Ziva said, listening intently.

"He's a fifteen year old kid." Tony said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I've seen twelve year old suicide bombers in Israel." Ziva answered, her tone sharp.

"Calm down, Z. He's not a terrorist." Tony said, placing his hand over hers. She relaxed slightly, leaning into him a little.

"I am sorry, I just…"

"I know, its okay. Just take a breath." Tony said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Tony, if he is not a terrorist, then he is obviously mentally disturbed. And if that's the case then…" Ziva said, but was interrupted by Tony's sigh.

"I know…it's not good." he replied, turning back towards the screen.

* * *

"He's clean, Cody." the teenaged boy said quietly, turning hesitantly towards the back of the classroom." Jethro glanced back, waiting for what was next.

"Check his ears." Cody said, and Jethro resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows. His ears? This kid was good.

"For what?" the kid asked, confused.

"Do it." Cody said, and the kid turned towards Jethro, his fear mounting. Jethro turned his head, letting the kid look in his ears.

"He's wearing some sort of hearing aid." the kid said, pointing to his ear.

"Take it out." Cody said after a moment's pause, and Jethro controlled his sigh. He took the earwig out, dropping it into the teenager's hand. "Check his wrists."

Jethro raised his arms, letting the kid feel around. He found the microphone, unclipping it from his jacket sleeve. The kid showed them to Cody, who scratched his head in silence for a moment.

"Step on both of them." Cody said, nodding slightly. The kid looked in between Jethro and Cody for a second before putting both objects on the ground, stepping on them.

* * *

Back at the command post, Tony and Ziva winced at the high frequency sound that emitted when the devices were smashed.

"Very well trained." Ziva said, shaking her head slowly.

"We need eyes in that classroom." Tony said, looking over the pictures Ziva had taken.

"SRT snaked cameras through the vents here, and here." Ziva said, pointing to the computer screen. Both were taped shut. Cody was covering his plates."

"Bases. What about that door?" Tony asked, pointing to the screen.

* * *

Jenny opened her desk drawer, pulling out the weapon she hadn't touched since becoming pregnant. After checking the clip she tucked it into the waistband of her skirt, adjusting it. Having the weapon there pulled on the already tight waistband of her skirt, tugging against her growing belly. Wincing slightly in discomfort she looked up when there was a knock on her door.

"Director Gibbs, Dr. Mallard is here to see you." Cynthia said from the doorway.

"Send him in Cynthia." Jenny said, nodding to her assistant.

"Anything new?" Ducky asked as soon as he had entered the office. Jenny walked from the back of her desk to the front, one hand going to her hip.

"I just got off the phone with DiNozzo, still no contact." she said, her voice tense.

"What exactly happened?" he asked, coming forward.

"Jethro happened, Ducky." Jenny answered, shaking her head. "He went in to deliver a sick girl's inhaler and got invited to stay."

"Yeah but how could he let…ah yes, of course, he probably planned the whole thing." Ducky said, taking a seat in one of the chairs at her conference table.

"Jethro doesn't plan, Ducky. He follows his damn gut." Jenny said, the barest trace of anger and fear leaking into her voice.

"Well, it usually serves him well." Ducky said thoughtfully, studying her.

"It also gets him into trouble." Jenny said, a hand straying to her bump.

"You would only be a hindrance down there, and I cannot allow you in your condition. Jennifer, you need to think about your baby." Ducky said, raising an eyebrow.

"How makes you think…" Jenny started, but Ducky interrupted.

"You're wearing your sidearm." Ducky said, daring her to argue.

"Jethro's my husband, Ducky. I cannot just sit by here and do nothing." Jenny said, pacing as she ran a hand over her bump.

"Well of course not, no one expects you to do nothing." Ducky said, looking up at her. "Jennifer, I know you are worried, but you cannot endanger yourself or your child. Jethro would never let either of us hear the end of it, and Fiona is still here, down in Abigail's lab. You can't just leave her."

"Ducky I…I just…I can't lose him. I can't do this without him." Jenny said, all anger gone, instead replaced by fear. Ducky stood, drawing her into his comforting embrace.

"It will be alright, my dear. You will see."

"Thank you, Ducky." Jenny said after a few long moments, pulling away and taking a deep breath before removing her weapon from the waistband of her skirt, breathing a sigh of relief when the excess pressure was removed from her belly. "Cynthia! I want a direct feed into DiNozzo's command post ASAP."

"Yes Director." Cynthia answered, going back to her desk. Jenny put her gun away, running a soothing hand over her bump.

"That is a good decision Director." Ducky said, nodding to her.

"I'll believe that Ducky when Jethro is back here, safe and sound." Jenny said, sighing quietly. Ducky nodded, thinking

"How was your appointment this morning?" he asked, attempting to take her mind off of the situation. It obviously worked, because Jennifer's face lit up, a wide smile covering her mouth.

"Dr. Taylor said that everything is going perfectly, the baby is completely healthy. It's a girl." Jenny said softly, smiling. Ducky looked up in surprise, smiling.

"Oh, congratulations Jennifer! I thought you two were going to make it a surprise."

"We were, but last night we decided to find out. She's completely healthy, and the doctor thinks that she's going to be big." Jenny said, rubbing circles into her stomach and glancing down, another smile crossing her face.

"Well, I am very happy for you two. Is Jethro just as excited?" Ducky asked, his question hesitant.

"Yes. I was worried about how he'd take it, if it was a girl, but he was completely fine. He was actually pulling towards a girl. He was thrilled, this morning." Jenny said, a far away look crossing her eyes. She bit her lip, closing her eyes. This morning seemed so far away from now. Jethro needed to come home, for her and their daughters.

"He will come back, Jennifer. He has too much to come home for not to." Ducky said, noticing her expression.

"I hope your right Ducky." Jenny said, letting out a sigh. Sensing she needed company, he sat in a chair, glad for the two cups of tea he had brought with him.

* * *

"W.W.G.D.?" Tony asked, his gaze still on the computer screen in front of him.

"That a weapons acronym?" Ziva asked, walking over to him.

"No. It stands for what would Gibbs do." Tony said, pushing himself off of the counter he was leaning against.

"Well it is too bad we can't ask him." Ziva said, her tone sharp.

"Captain, your teams are in place?" Tony asked, raising his voice slightly.

"We've got three snipers in position sir. If the target looks out the blinds again…"

"No one takes a shot until I clear it. You're with me." Tony said, taking off his headset and pointing to the field officer.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Talk to Cody." Tony said, putting his hat on as he left the room. He walked down the halls, the field captain close behind. Reaching the door, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Cody this is Special Agent DiNozzo. How's Nadia?"

"She's fine for now." the kid answered, and Tony gritted his teeth.

"How are the other kids?"

"They're fine, okay?" Cody answered, and Tony could hear the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I'd love to take your word on that, but I'm gonna need some proof Cody. Open the door."

"No, no, no way. You try and get in here, and I'm…I'm setting this off." Cody answered, and Tony sighed quietly.

"No one's coming in. I'd like to speak to Special Agent Gibbs."

"Everybody's okay, Boss." he heard Gibbs answer, and he was slightly caught off guard for a moment before recovering.

"Well that's good to hear…Special Agent Gibbs."

"Your agent says that he's the negotiator." Cody said.

"That's right, he's my best man." Tony said, nodding slightly.

"Well your best man's a moron for getting caught in here." Cody said and Tony bit back the grin.

"He always had an attitude problem." Tony responded, not entirely thinking through his words. He winced slightly, thinking of the head slap he would be receiving at headquarters. "We're all gonna work on this together. What do you say, Cody?"

"You know what; I want the man in charge. Not the field commander, the one who makes the final decision." Cody said.

"That's me Cody." Tony answered.

"So if I ask for an airplane and a million dollars you just give it to me?" he heard Cody ask, and he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face. Such a kid-like answer.

"Is that what you want?"

"Answer the question!" he heard Cody yell harshly, and he frowned.

"I'll make some calls."

"Are you the man or not?" Cody asked, interrupting him.

"I'm the one you want." Tony said, an air of finality in his words.

"Bring my mother to the classroom." Cody said after a long pause. "No deals, no stalling. You have until sundown. If…if you can't do that then…then everyone dies."

Tony listened, his eyes widening slightly at the odd request. Nodding to the guards, he jogged back to the command post, where he found Ziva talking to Cody's father.

"I need to see that he's okay." his father asked.

"Aside from holding five people hostage he's great." Tony replied, walking over to the two.

"What does Cody want?" Ziva asked.

"He wants his mother brought to him." Tony answered.

"Oh, God." Cody's father said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Cody's mother is dead."

* * *

Jethro sat in the classroom, the epitome of calm. Inside, though, he was a little worried. Cody seemed unstable, and was getting worse as the day wore on. And, Jenny and Fiona were back at the agency, no doubt close to killing him.

"There are easier ways to see your mother, Cody." Jethro said, looking at him.

"It's none of your business."

"You made it my business when you threatened their lives." Jethro responded, his mind flashing to Fiona.

"It's not up to me, okay?" Cody said, his face almost…apologetic?

"Well who's it up to Cody?"

"You can't fix this." Cody said, his face freaked out and panic clear in his eyes. "No one can fix this."

"I don't wanna fix it." Jethro said, standing. "I wanna end it."

"You just the answer for everything, don't you?" Cody asked, and then he stumbled. Jethro went to help him up and Cody went ballistic. "No, no don't touch me!"

"Cody is something wrong in there?" Jethro looked up when he heard Tony's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cody screamed, jumping away from the door.

"Giving you an update." Tony said. "I just want to let you know that Special Agent Caitlin Todd is out looking for your mom."

_Shit_, Jethro thought. Kate was looking for his mom? That meant she was dead. It appeared that he had stumbled into something much bigger than he had originally thought.

"Don't come back until you find her. I…I won't tell you again."

"Alright I'm going." Tony said. Jethro closed his eyes briefly. Jenny was going to kill him.

* * *

Down in Abby's lab, Fiona sat in between Abby and Tim, looking over the crime scene photos with them. Her mom had sent her down here after Tony had called, and she'd gone unwillingly. Her mom was most likely freaking out up in her office, and she didn't want her alone. Thankfully, as she'd been coming downstairs, Ducky had been going upstairs, two cups of tea in hand. He had been very happy to see her safe, and had assured her he wouldn't leave her mom until everything was sorted out.

Abby had been thrilled to see her, but also nervous for her dad. Tim was down there too, helping her, and Fiona couldn't help but notice the subtleties that showed that they were a couple. The way they casually brushed hands, how they knew what the other was thinking; it was like a watered-down version of her parent's relationship, in a way.

They were debating something about his mother when the idea hit her.

"Guys…you need eyes inside that classroom, right?"

"Yeah, that would be amazing. Why?" Abby asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Well, the computers in the back have webcams. Is there any way you could get into them?" Fiona asked. Abby stared in shock at her a moment before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You are brilliant." she said, grinning. Then, she leaned over and punched Tim on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his bicep.

"We should have thought of that hours ago." Abby said, glaring slightly.

"Instead of fighting over it, let's see if we can hack in." Tim suggested, rolling his slightly at Fiona, eliciting a giggle from her. Abby pursed her lips before turning back to the computer, fingers flying.

* * *

Jenny stood in Cynthia's office, tapping her foot as she waited for Jethro. She didn't know what to do first; head slap him for being an idiot or kiss him senseless. The baby moved slightly, and she looked down at her bump, smiling as she ran a hand over it.

"Daddy should be here any minute." she whispered reassuringly. Glancing up, she saw him leaning on the door frame, watching her. She walked over to him, letting him pull her against his chest in a tight hug. She leaned up and kissed him, cupping his cheek in her hand. She pulled away after a few moments, sighing quietly. Her hand came up and lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Jen, what the hell was that for?" he asked, glaring at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being an idiot." she said, returning his glare. "I was worried."

Jethro took in the slight tremble of her bottom lip, and ran his thumb along her lip, looking into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just had to do what I had to."

"I know." Jenny whispered, taking one of his hands and placing it on her bump. "She moved."

"Today? Really? When?" Jethro asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Right after Fee called me. I was calming down and there was this feeling in my abdomen- like there were butterflies flying around. It was incredible, Jethro." Jenny said, smiling widely. Jethro smiled back, rubbing the top of her bump. Before he could revel in this anymore, though, he needed to help Cody.

"Jen, Cody…"

"I know. It takes guts to testify against Carlos Mendez." Jenny said, looking up at him.

"That poor girl gets to fake her death and walk away from a husband and son to protect them." Jethro said, shaking his head slightly.

"Eighteen years is a long time to seek revenge, even for a Columbian drug dealer." Jenny replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Jen, I gotta find her." Jethro said, his voice serious.

"No, you don't." Jenny said, shaking her head.

"You know, Cody Meyers has had one hell of a day. It's the least I can do for this kid."

Instead of answering, she opened her office door, showing him the family reunion currently taking place in her office. She looked at him, smiling when she saw the surprise on his face.

"Good to see I can still surprise you Jethro." she said, taking his hand in hers. He squeezed her fingers, lacing them together.

"Yeah, I doubt that stop. Let's take Fee home." he said, kissing her head. She nodded, following him out of the office to where their daughter was eating pizza with the team.

"Fee, are you ready to leave?" Jenny called, catching her attention.

"Be right there!" she yelled back, saying goodbye to the team before bounding up the stairs, joining them. She hugged Jethro tightly before smacking his shoulder. "That's for being stupid."

"Jesus, what is up with you women and hitting me?" Jethro asked, scowling at them.

"Well, you got yourself stuck in a classroom with a bomb. I think we're going easy on you." Jenny said as they all stepped into the elevator.

"I take what I can get." Jethro said, earning eye rolls from his girls. Grinning, he hit the button for the parking garage, eager to get home.

Later that night, Jethro lay next to Jenny, just watching her. She smiled when she caught him, taking his hand and placing it over her bump.

"Whatcha doin' Jen?"

"I just want her to know." she answered, running her fingertips over his knuckles.

"Know what?" he asked, curious.

"That her daddy will always protect her." Jenny said quietly, biting her lip. Jethro leaned up and kissed her gently before kissing her bump.

"I'll always protect her, and you and Fiona, Jen. Always." he vowed, meeting her gaze. And she knew he meant every word.


	20. Mother's Day

A/N: Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story! This is just a cute little filler chapter. Next chapter will be bigger, but I wanted this chapter to be separate. Cute little fluffy thing that I hope you enjoy! :) And I'm so sorry that updates have taken so long- this week and next is marching 'band camp', where I have practice in the morning and evening, and then I've been working in-between the practices. I've had absolutely no time to write. I hoping to write more next weekend- updates on hopefully both 'Shots' and 'Choices', and then (hopefully) three stand-alone pieces that have been bouncing around my head. For more details, you can look on my profile in the 'Currently In-Progress' section, it'll tell you current and upcoming stories. I love your input, and if you want details on a story, feel free to PM me and I'll tell you what I can!

* * *

Jethro didn't really do holidays. There were simply too many memories surrounding them for him to be able to enjoy them. His three ex-wives had tried to overthrow his wishes for the days, but he'd just wound up resenting them. Jenny hadn't done that- partially because she hadn't known, but also because she'd noticed that he didn't want to talk about it. And she had accepted it easily, which he was eternally grateful for.

But this year, he had three reasons to celebrate a holiday he hadn't enjoyed in over a decade.

Mother's day hadn't been celebrated by him in years, but he was embracing it this year. The fact that he had Fiona, Jenny, and the baby this time made it that much better.

"Fee, are you helping me or are you just going to eat everything I make?"

"Sorry, I'm hungry." Fiona said with a shrug as she ate another slice of bacon off of the plate.

"It's Mother's Day Fee, not daughter's day. Leave some food for your mom." Jethro said, smacking her hand away gently when she reached for a piece of toast.

"Fine. But hurry up. I don't want her to wake up before we bring it to her." Fiona said, bouncing in her seat.

"I'm almost done. Be patient." Jethro said, shaking his head with a smile as he put the food on a plate. Placing the orchid on the tray next to the plate, he picked the tray up, motioning with a nod of his head for Fiona to go. "I'll follow you."

"Yes, sir." Fiona said, mock saluting him with a giggle.

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes, ma'am." Fiona deadpanned, smirking at the glare he sent her as she started up the stairs. Jethro rolled his eyes as he followed his daughter into the bedroom, where he found Jenny sitting up in bed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Jethro?" she questioned, eyes widening when she took in the tray he was holding. "What are you doing?"

"Happy Mother's Day." they said, and Jenny bit her lip as she smiled. She'd never heard those words before.

"Thank you." she said softly, meeting her husband's gaze. "You two didn't have to do all this."

"Yes we did." Fiona said, sitting next to her. "It's Mother's Day! We can't ignore that!"

"Well, thank you sweetheart." Jenny said, squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek. Fiona smiled before standing, shaking her head.

"I forgot your present in my room, two seconds." Once Fiona had left, Jethro sat on the bed next to Jenny, watching her.

"I've never celebrated a mother's day as a mother." Jenny said quietly, looking up at Jethro. "I haven't even celebrated the holiday in nearly twenty five years."

"It's been a while for me too." Jethro said softly, taking her hand and leaning over so that he could kiss her. Jenny opened her eyes when he pulled away, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand as she brought his other hand to rest on her bump.

"Thank you, Jethro. This means a lot."

"Don't thank me yet. There's more." Jethro said, a grin spreading across his face.

"You mean there's more than just breakfast?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jen, it's your whole day. It isn't going to end in the morning." Jethro said, shaking his head slightly at her. Fiona walked back into the room, two wrapped boxes in her hands.

"Oh, Fee, you didn't have to get me anything." Jenny said, sitting up as much as her bump allowed her to.

"Yes, I did. Mom, it's Mother's Day. Just enjoy it, okay?" Fiona said, smiling at her. Jenny laughed, relenting. "Open them!"

Jenny tore into the emerald green wrapping paper of the first gift, revealing a plain brown box. She opened it, smiling when she encountered the gift. A pair of emerald green ballet flats rested in the box. Black bows accented the front of them, and a thick strip of black lace wrapped around the front, underneath the bow.

"Oh, Fee, they're gorgeous. Thank you sweetheart."

"Well, I know you can't wear your heels anymore, so Ziva and I went shopping a few weekends ago and saw them and we thought you'd like them." Fiona said with a shrug, blushing at the praise.

"They're beautiful, I love them." Jenny said, squeezing her daughter's hand. Fiona turned scarlet, biting her lip.

"Open your other present."

Jenny grabbed the other gift, a longer box in silver wrapping paper, and tore into in, revealing a white box. Opening it, she took out the forest green wrap dress, fingering the soft material.

"Do you like it?" Fiona asked, worry creasing her brow. Jenny looked up, hugging her tightly.

"I love it sweetheart." Jenny whispered, kissing her temple. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." Fiona whispered back, hugging her. Jenny released her, wiping at the stray tears that fell.

"These hormones are killing me." Jenny said, shaking her head when Jethro touched her thigh in concern. Jethro laughed quietly, kissing her temple before handing her the long, thin box wrapped in silvery paper. "Jethro…"

"Just open it Jen. It's from Fiona, me, and the baby." Jethro said, interrupting her. She looked at him, emotion clear in her eyes, before ripping the paper off. Opening the box, she gasped when she revealed a gold chain with a gold circle, and on it were three stones- aquamarine, for her birthday, diamond, for Fiona's, and topaz, for his birthday.

"Jethro…oh it's beautiful." Jenny said, tears starting anew.

"There's space to add the baby's birthstone when she's born, too." Jethro said, squeezing her hand in his as she took the necklace out, motioning for him to put it on her. She held her hair to the side, letting him do the clasp. Once he'd finished, she turned to him, eyes still glistening, and kissing him tenderly.

"Thank you." she whispered, those two words carrying more emotion than any speech. "Both of you. This…this was the best Mother's Day I could have imagined."

"I love you Jen." Jethro whispered in her ear, his voice a little rough with suppressed emotion. Fiona squeezed her hand, letting her know she understood.

"My goodness, we're all a bunch of sops, aren't we?" Jenny said with a small laugh after a few moments, wiping at her eyes. Jethro let out a snort, and Fiona giggled. "This is supposed to be happy, not make me cry."

"Well, we'll make you happy now, Mom. Get dressed. We're taking you out." Fiona said, sliding off the bed after she'd kissed her cheek.

"Out?" Jenny questioned, raising her eyebrows at both her daughter and her husband.

"Yes. Out." Jethro said, raising his own eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to elaborate?" Jenny asked, standing up and stretching, the fabric of her t-shirt straining against her bump.

"Nope." Fiona said, popping the 'p'. "It wouldn't be a surprise then."

"Alright then. I'll get dressed then." Jenny said, giving up.

"Good. I'm going to go get ready too. Half an hour, Dad?" Fiona said, double-checking.

"We'll be ready, Fee." Jethro said, nodding. Fiona beamed, skipping out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Jenny looked at Jethro, emotion still coursing through her. They stood as close as they could with Jenny's bump, looking into each other's eyes, not needing to say anything.

"Thank you." she said softly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

"It was my pleasure, Jen." Jethro replied, tucking a curl behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, sighing quietly.

"I love you." she said, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. When they came up for air, he rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

"Love you too Jenny."

"We should shower if we want to be ready in half an hour." Jenny said after a few long moments of comfortable silence, merely looking into the other's eyes.

"Might be a good idea." Jethro said, nodding. "Share?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow as she led Jethro into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and leaving the breakfast food untouched.

* * *

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Jenny asked again as Jethro drove down the street, sunlight streaming through the windshield.

"Jen, we'll be there soon. You can wait until then." Jethro said, looking over at her and raising his eyebrow.

"Fine." Jenny huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Mom, we're here." Fiona said after a few minutes, pointing to the building in front of them.

"A butterfly garden?" Jenny asked, a grin spreading across her face. "Oh, you guys this is perfect, thank you!"

"Today is all about you." Jethro said, giving her hand a squeeze before turning off the car and getting out, going over to Jenny's side and helping her out.

Fiona took one hand and Jethro wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She draped her arm around his waist and squeezed her daughter's hand, smiling as they walked.

They walked through the garden slowly, savoring the togetherness they felt and the quietness that enveloped them.

Jenny was touched, to say the least. When she'd been a little girl, her mother had taken her and her sister to the butterfly garden for their tenth birthday. It had been magical; the stillness of the air right before the butterflies all moved at once-it had taken her breath away.

She pressed a quick kiss to Jethro's cheek, smiling up at him. She never would have expected this from him- but she was learning to be surprised by him. The baby moved, and she smiled, one hand touching her bump.

It was the perfect Mother's Day- and she would never forget it.

* * *

A/N: I really wanted to do this holiday, and given the current situation for them, I felt that it would have been a very emotion moment for them- all of them. That, of course, is my personal opinion, and if you disagree, that's okay. Tell me what you thought, and be aware that it could be a little while before the next chapter will be out. Thanks! :)


	21. An Interpol Conference and Laser Tagging

A/N: Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story! This idea was suggested by Jaclyn Parker, and supported by HesMines, so I decided to go with it :) There will be no mention of Kort or La Grenouille; it will simply be Jenny going to the conference, Jethro attempting to be Acting Director, and of course, a few Fiona/Jethro father/daughter moments :)  
Also, I have embarked on my junior year of high school this past week. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me a little time to re-adjust to school and homework and such; therefore undates will slow down for a time while I get back in gear, and marching band is eating up all of my time to write. It may be very slow going for the next few weeks; I appreciate all your patience! Thanks so much you guys! :)  
I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you though!

* * *

"You're not going."

"I have to Jethro, it's SecNav's orders." Jenny said, exasperated.

"I don't care! You're seventeen weeks pregnant, and I will not have you flying all the way to Europe by yourself!" Jethro replied, glaring at her.

"I can take care of myself Jethro, I'm not a child." Jenny said, annoyance coloring her tone as she met his glare with one of her own. "And Dr. Taylor said that flying is completely fine for me at seventeen weeks."

"You called her already?" Jethro said, his tone showing his surprise.

"Of course, as soon as SecNav told me." Jenny sighed, touching his shoulder gently. "Jethro, if I thought it wouldn't be safe I wouldn't go."

"But Jen how am I supposed to survive five days without you?" Jethro said, deflating as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Jethro, I survived two weeks without you. You'll deal." Jenny reminded him, raising an eyebrow. Jethro sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Jethro, it's only five days. It won't be the end of the world."

"But…Jen." Jethro started, but she cut him off.

"Jethro, it'll be fine." Jenny said, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Fine. But you have to tell Fee." Jethro said, and Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

"You make that sound like it's such a terrible thing."

"Jen, you haven't gone anywhere since she moved here. She's had it easy." Jethro reminded her, and her heart sank. He was right.

"Damn. I hate it when you're right."

* * *

Fiona sat in her room, homework done, music playing in the background as she flipped through a magazine. She looked up when there was a knock on the door, smiling when her mom peeked her head in.

"Hey Fee. Could I talk to you?"

"Sure, c'mon in." Fiona said, sitting up to allow her mom room on the bed. "What's up?"

"Well…I'm going to have to go away for a few days next week." her mom said, sighing quietly. "SecNav is sending me to an Interpol conference in Paris. I'll only be gone five days, back on Friday."

"Do you have to go?" Fiona asked, her voice quiet as she bit her lip. Her mom's eyes softened, and she pulled Fiona into a hug.

"Yeah, I do sweetheart. I don't want to, but this is the last conference I'll be able to go to until after the baby is born, so my boss really wants me to go. It'll only be five days; you'll barely notice I'm gone." her mom said into her hair, rubbing her back. Fiona let out a small laugh, knowing the house wouldn't be the same without her, just like it hadn't felt right when her dad had gone to Mexico.

"Well, as long as it's only five days. I have no idea how Dad's gonna survive." Fiona said, snuggling as deep into her mom's embrace as she could with her mom's baby bump. She heard her mom laugh, shaking her head.

"He isn't happy, I can tell you that. And, he has to be Acting Director while I'm gone. That means no cases, and a lot of paperwork." her mom said, laughter coloring her tone. Fiona giggled, rolling her eyes.

"We're never going to hear the end of it."

"No, we won't." her mom said, holding her close. "I am sorry I have to go, Fee. If there was some way I could bring you with me I would."

"It's fine Mom. I'll be okay. And I think I'll have my hands full dealing with Dad." Fiona said, sitting up so that she could look into her mom's worried green eyes. "I'll make sure he doesn't mope the entire five days. I think I'm going to drag him laser tagging."

"You should invite the team. You know that Tony and Tim and Jethro will all get competitive. And it'll take his mind off everything else. That's a great idea sweetheart." her mom said, smiling. "Wanna help me pack?"

"Do I ever." Fiona answered, grinning. Any excuse to dive into her mom's closet made her smile. Her mom rolled her eyes, sliding off the bed.

"I don't see why you like my closet anymore. It's all maternity clothes."

"Yeah, designer maternity clothes. Give me a break Mom. My little sister is going to be the best dressed baby in DC, admit it." Fiona said, raising an eyebrow at her mom.

"Don't let your father hear it. He's nervous enough as it is." her mom said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, let's go pack."

* * *

Jethro was not happy.

His wife was thousands of miles away in Paris, he was forced to be Acting Director for five days, and now his favorite coffee shop was packed. He was in desperate need of caffeine. It was only three quarters of the way through the first day, and already Cynthia was on his nerves.

Squinting down at his vibrating phone, he rolled his eyes when he saw his wife's number flashing on the tiny screen.

"Hellooo." he drawled, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Jethro." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "Are you avoiding Cynthia on purpose? Because I just called her and she said you've barely answered any of her calls."

"Jen, I hate being Director. You know that." Jethro said, the barest trace of a whine in his voice.

"Jethro, it's for five days. I think you can handle that, can't you? Besides, you know I'll reward you when I get back if you behave and listen to Cynthia. She's only doing her job." Jenny said, knowing she was putting the charm on pretty thickly.

"Fine. But only cuz it's you, Jen." Jethro said, the slightest grumble in his voice.

"Thank you Jethro, I do appreciate it. And please, be nice to Cynthia." Jenny said, and Jethro could _hear_ her eyebrow raise.

"Fine." Jethro said, and Jenny sighed.

"How's Fee?"

"She's fine, Jen. Called me when she got home from school. She was gonna start her homework once she hung up." Jethro said, accepting his coffee with a nod. "How's the baby?"

"I think she knows I'm talking to you." Jenny said as she placed a hand on her bump.

"And why do you say that Jen?" Jethro asked, walking back to his car.

"Because she's moving like crazy, and she's been still most of the day." Jenny answered, slipping in between the covers of her bed. Today had been long, and jet lag was weighing her down. But she really wanted to hear Jethro's voice before she fell asleep; since the hotel beds didn't hold his smell and he wasn't there to wrap her in his arms, she had to make do with simply hearing his voice.

"I hate not having you here Jen." Jethro said, and Jenny knew from his tone that it wasn't just that she wasn't there that he hated. He hated missing any moment of her pregnancy, and she didn't like that he was either.

"I know, Jethro. I don't like being gone. But this is the last trip until after the baby is born. Keep that in mind, alright?" Jenny said, cradling the phone to her ear as she shifted, trying to get comfortable on the lumpy hotel mattress. "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to sleep. I love you, and tell Fiona I love her as well, alright?"

"Alright, I will Jen. Don't wear yourself out too much with the politicians. Love you too." Jethro said, waiting for the click that meant she had disconnected the call. All he had to do was survive five days without her. It shouldn't be that hard, right? After all, he'd survived six years without her. _Barely_, his brain thought. Jethro shook his head, starting his car. It was going to be a long five days.

* * *

Jethro arrived home that night exhausted from avoiding Cynthia all day, and then spending five hours locked in MTAC overseeing a foreign Op. How Jen did all that and be pregnant, he'd never know.

He re-heated the food on the counter, putting the dishes into the sink to do in the morning. He was tired; all he wanted was to fall into bed. Of course, Jen wasn't there, so it wouldn't be nearly as comfortable, but it'd do. It'd have to until Friday.

Climbing the stairs, he decided to check on Fiona after his shower, needing the hot water to relieve the tension in his back. His lower back muscles were killing him; he was really in need of a back rub, but was going to have to make due with the massaging jets of the shower.

Reaching the bedroom, he stopped short at the sight if a body in the bed. There was no way Jen was home that soon. Upon further inspection, he discovered a head of brunette curls instead of crimson, meaning Fiona was the one curled in the sheets. Smiling at her, he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, bringing them into the bathroom. Taking a short shower, he came back out into the bedroom, glancing once again at Fiona's sleeping form.

He slipped into the bed next to her, running one hand through her hair. Kissing the top of her head, he rubbed her back, waking her up a little.

"Fee sweetheart what's wrong?" he whispered, looking into her sleep-glazed green eyes. She blinked, her irises focusing on his face.

"I miss Mom." she mumbled, snuggling closer to him. Jethro sighed, letting her nestle into his side.

"I know, I do too." he said. He hadn't let a child sleep with him since Kelly, and he closed his eyes against the memories, instead letting himself create a new one with his daughter.

* * *

Two days later, Fiona couldn't take it anymore.

She hadn't spoken to her mom in over forty eight hours. Every time she'd called her, her phone had either been off or busy. And, when her mom would call back, it would either be in school or when her phone was on silent. She missed her terribly, but she wasn't going to tell her mom that. She knew she felt horrible she'd had to go, and Fiona didn't want her to feel guilty.

So, she was calling her before school, if only to hear her voice for a few minutes. Putting the ringing phone to her ear, she crossed her fingers that her mom would pick up.

"C'mon pick up, pick up." she muttered under her breath, tapping her fingers in irritation against her phone.

"Hello, Director Gibbs." her mom said, and Fiona grinned.

"Hey Mom, are you busy?"

"Of course not sweetheart. Oh, I've missed you so much!" Jenny said, relieved to hear her daughter's voice. It had been far too long since she'd spoken to Fiona; they'd always seemed to call at a bad time. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was just missing you, and I have half an hour before I have to go to school. I was sick of getting all your messages through Dad." Fiona said, and Jenny smiled. Every day she was reminded more and more why she loved the teenager.

"It has been too long since we've talked. How's school, didn't you have a math test?"

"This morning I do. I can't believe you remembered." Fiona said, smiling as she sat on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Of course I remembered. It's one of the biggest tests you'll take all year, right? Six units in one?" Jenny asked, shifting in her seat at the cafe she sat at.

"Yeah. Mr. Collins said that it's the hardest test we'll have." Fiona said, shaking her head at the fact that her mom remembered the smallest things. "How's the conference?"

"Informative. Lots of politicians. I'll be glad to be home though." her mom said, and she sounded tired. "Is your dad surviving?"

"Barely." Fiona said with a snort, rolling her eyes. "I'm dragging him to go laser tagging tonight."

"That's sounds like a great idea honey. I've got to, the conference is starting back up soon. You'll do great on your test sweetheart. I love you."

"Alright Mom, have fun. I love you too." Fiona said, smiling. She waited for the click on the line disconnecting before shutting her phone, sighing quietly. She felt less nervous about her test, and a little better now that she'd heard her mom's voice, but she still missed her like crazy. Sighing, she pushed herself off of the staircase, grabbing her bag and heading outside, where Lauren's mom had just pulled up. She just had to survive a day of school, then it was laser tagging with the team.

* * *

"Dad, we're going laser tagging." Fiona said, walking into the bullpen that evening. Her dad looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"We?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, we. I will practice my driving skills, and you get to shoot people." Fiona said slowly, as if explaining it to a small child.

"When are we doing this exactly?" her dad asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Tonight." Fiona replied happily, smiling.

"What is laser tagging?" Ziva asked, confusion written on her face.

"You've never been laser tagging?" Tony asked, incredulity coloring his tone.

"No, I have not. What is it?"

"Basically, you get a fake gun and a vest, and you get put into this cavern-like room with bases and stuff and you shoot people with lasers. It's a lot of fun, Ziva." Fiona said, turning to the Israeli. "You should come with us!"

"I think I will. It sounds like it could be fun." Ziva said, grinning at the brunette teenager.

"Well, I'm in." Tony said with a smirk, looking at Gibbs. "Boss, you up for a challenge?"

"Against you? Any day of the week DiNozzo." Jethro replied, smirking at his senior field agent.

"What's going on guys?" McGee asked, walking into the bullpen.

"We're going laser tagging. Wanna come, Tim? You could bring Abby if you want." Fiona said, smiling up at him.

"Sure, sounds fun. I'll go let Abby know." Tim said, returning her smile.

"Let Abby know what?" Abby asked, coming up behind McGee.

"We're going laser tagging. We thought you'd wanna come too." Fiona said, grinning at the young Goth.

"Laser tagging? You bet I'm in!" Abby squealed, launching herself at the teen. Fiona returned the enthusiastic hug, taking a deep breath once she was released.

"So can we leave now Dad?" Fiona asked, turning towards him. Her dad seemed to think for a minute before nodding, standing up.

"Yeah. Paperwork's done, no active cases. We can leave now, that's fine." her dad said, grabbing his coat. "We'll meet you there."

"See ya there Boss, Fee. Get ready to be beat!" Tony said, grinning at the two. Fiona and Jethro rolled their eyes, walking towards the elevator.

They'd see who came out on top later.

* * *

"Please remember that there is to be no vulgar language during the laser tagging match. No gum chewing, no food or drink, and no cell phones are permitted. Please leave any cellular devices at the front desk; they will be confiscated if seen in use at all during the match." they all listened to the monotone announcer drone on, bored out of their minds. It was all common sense, what the woman was saying, and they were all itching to start shooting each other.

They'd divided into two teams, Tony, Fiona, and Abby versus Ziva, Jethro, and McGee, and they'd managed to get the place to themselves. They were sporting the super attractive vests with sensors, and carrying their large laser guns. After much explanation to Ziva, they were all ready and raring to go.

"Thank you, and please enjoy your game here at Fun Junction."

With the final words of the announcer, they all shot up, heading into the shooting arena. The large room was dark with neon lights dancing across the floor, and full of twists and turns. With a nod, the two teams split, heading in opposite directions.

Fiona and Abby crept behind Tony, stopping when they entered a larger part of the room. He turned to them, a serious look on his face.

"Alright, here's the plan. Abby, you've got McGoogle. Fee, you've got Ziva. I've got Gibbs."

"Tony, you realize that if I have the opportunity, I will shoot my dad, right?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. I'm just saying that your primary target is Ziva." Tony said. "No man left behind policy is in affect, you got that?"

"Yes sir!" Abby said, mock saluting him. Fiona giggled, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

The three split, all heading in opposite directions. Loud music began to play, and Fiona cursed. There was no way to hear if someone was sneaking up on her now. Keeping her eyes peeled and her weapon drawn, she stalked through the maze of twists and turns, pausing when she reached a corner. Pointing her weapon, she caught sight of her dad moving in the next corridor over. Grinning, she silently crept up behind him, and when he turned, she shot him in the chest, causing his sensor to flash before shutting off.

"Where's all that Marine training dad?" Fiona asked with a giggle, watching his eyes flare good-naturedly.

"Well, generally it's quiet, Fee." her dad reminded her, rolling his eyes. Fiona laughed before sending him a wave and running off again.

By the end of their game, Ziva had not gotten shot once, but had gotten Tony out twenty seven times, Fiona had gotten out four times, McGee had gotten out sixteen times, Abby had gotten out ten times, and Jethro had gotten out eight times. They all walked out of the building laughing and joking, and Fiona had to admit that her dad looked more relaxed than he had all week. Feeling quite proud of herself, she turned to Ziva.

"Z, I can't believe it was your first time and you didn't get shot once."

"Stupid Moussad training." Tony grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Ziva slipped her hand into his, squeezing gently.

"Oh, my little hairy butt, what else did you expect?" she asked, letting out a little laugh. Jethro rolled his eyes, setting his gaze on his daughter. He was glad she'd dragged him out. It was hard, not having Jen there, but spending an hour running around a room shooting members of his team with a laser gun had taken his mind off of everything. Saying goodnight to his team and Abby, he and Fiona climbed into the car, ready to go home and go to bed. Only two more days, he thought with a smile. Only two more days.

* * *

Jenny walked through the terminal, looking for her two favorite people in the world. It had been a long five days, and she was glad to be back. She was just putting her luggage on the cart when she heard her name.

"Mom!"

Turning, she was enveloped in a hug, her vision momentarily obscured by brunette curls. Wrapping her daughter into her arms, she hugged her tightly.

"Oh Fee I missed you so much." Jenny whispered, feeling Fiona bury her face into her neck.

"I missed you to Mom." Fiona said, pulling away after a few moments. "But not as much as Dad did. He was miserable; he didn't even know what to do with himself."

"Did too." Jethro grumbled, coming forward to give Jenny a quick kiss. She cupped his cheek, looking into the deep blue eyes she'd missed these past five days. "I missed you, Jen."

"I missed you too Jethro." Jenny replied, stroking her thumb along his cheekbone. She took his hand in her free one, placing it on her bump. "She missed you too."

Jethro looked up, brushing her hair away and kissing her forehead. _This_ was how it should be.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I'd get this out sooner but life is way hectic right now. School, marching band, and life are just getting in the way! So, I am warning you- this update will have to tide you over for a few weeks. Thank you! :)


	22. Working on Adopting and Sharif Returns

A/N: I am so, so sorry! I really, really did not mean for the break in the chapters to be this incredibly long. My time management sucks :/ Now that I only have (almost) two stories going on, my updates will alternate between the two, and I'm hoping the breaks won't be terribly long (Shots Heard Around the World will be completed soon, I promise). Keep your fingers crossed!  
Now, it appears that people want to see some more of the gorgeous Logan DiNozzo. I deliver, my friends :) And jstapny made some great comments in their review about Fiona and her mom and being adjusted, and about the adoption. So, this chapter's a long one (and so is this A/N…), and, HesMines, there's some more possessive Jenny versus Hollis for you to enjoy :) And, Fiona acts like a teenager in this chapter. Please forgive my need to vent how I've been feeling lately, because, well…I decided to have her act like how I'd love to. So, I am. Anyway, I digress. Thank you to everyone that is continuing to read this story, and pretty please tell me what you thought! :)

* * *

It was moments like these that made Fiona love Logan even more.

She'd been having a bad day, and he'd seemed to sense it. So instead of just dropping her off at her house after school, he'd driven her to Starbucks, gotten her a White Chocolate Mocha espresso, and held her hand as they walked through the park, enjoying the warm June sunshine.

She couldn't quite put a finger on why she was feeling the way she was, and that frustrated her. She knew it wasn't just one thing, that was for certain. And it wasn't like she was unhappy- because she wasn't. She was so, so happy.

She hadn't told her parents how she was feeling, because they had too much stress to deal with without her bringing up what she was feeling. Since her mom had come home from her conference three weeks ago, things had gotten hectic in the Gibbs household. Her mom was getting bigger with each week, and her hormones were everywhere recently. Her dad's caseload had been practically doubled in the recent weeks, and he was almost never home. On the one weekend everyone had been home they'd worked on the nursery. They'd painted the walls white, with pink and yellow stencil designs, and her dad had painted purple clouds onto the ceiling. So far the room was still unfurnished, because it had taken all weekend to paint everything, but at the next free moment they were going shopping for a crib and other basic necessities.

Fiona knew it wasn't like her parents were intentionally overlooking her. Work was hectic, and things with the baby were piling up. She just wished that one of them would take the time to ask her how _she_ was.

"Fee, tell me what's on your mind." Logan said quietly, kissing her temple and wrapping his strong arms around her shoulder, pulling her against his broad chest. Fiona had her coffee cup grasped in both of her hands, her nose in the sugary steam. She sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's stupid." she said, breathing in his unique scent of Old Spice aftershave, AXE body spray, and just…him. Logan brushed his fingers up her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Fee, nothing you think is stupid." Fiona blushed, smiling into her coffee.

"While I think you're adorable, that isn't true." she said, her smile shrinking. Logan pressed her tighter into his chest before releasing her and sitting her down on a nearby park bench, looked at her straight on.

"Fiona Evelyn Shepard." he stated, and she raised an eyebrow at his use of her full name. "Nothing is going to be solved by not saying anything. Just tell me what's wrong babe."

"It's just…my mom told me that the adoption is being processed, and that we have a court date at the end of the month. And I just…I can't even explain it." Fiona said, staring into the murky contents of her coffee. Logan stroked her hand comfortingly, and she shot him a small smile. "I just…I feel like I'm forgetting _my_ mom by doing this. Like, I'm changing my name, I'm calling someone else mom, I'm changing my life…I just, I want to be able to hold onto my mom, but I also want to be able to move on. Does that even make sense?"

"Of course it makes sense Fee. This is a big step for you. Just because Jenny and Gibbs are adopting you doesn't mean you have to forget your mom. Have you talked to your parents about this?" he asked gently, tilting his head at her. She sighed, looking away. "I'll take that as a no. Fee, talk to them. They love you, and they care about you."

"I just…I feel like I'd be letting them down." she admitted, tears forming in the corners of her green eyes. Logan cupped her cheeks in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Fee, you couldn't let them down, and they know that." he said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Talk to them sweetheart. You know that you'll feel better if you just talk to them about how you're feeling."

"But I don't want them to be disappointed in me." Fiona whispered, looking into Logan's concerned, sea green eyes. He brushed a loose strand of dark hair away from her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek.

"If they're disappointed in you, Fiona, then they're insane. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and extremely talented. There is nothing _to_ be disappointed in." he said, his gaze solemn and serious, and there was no way that Fiona could _not_ believe him. Sealing the deal, he leaned over and kissed her, stealing her breath, and any response she could have had. After he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed for a few moments, savoring the kiss. "Do you believe me now?"

"I think you were lying about the being funny thing." Fiona answered, smirking as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. Logan let out a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"See, you're doing it again. Will you please talk to your parents about how you're feeling?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to them when we all have a free moment, okay?" she said, tilting her head slightly. He nodded, leaning over and quickly pecking her lips. "Now please take me home, I have chemistry homework that I need your help on."

"Yes ma'am." Logan said with a grin, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Let's go smartass."

* * *

Jenny walked into the house, exhausted, hungry, and sick to death of work. It had been far too long since she'd seen both her husband and her daughter, and it was ticking her off.

Setting her briefcase down on the hall table, she groaned at the now-daunting task of climbing up the stairs. Instead deciding to eat something, she walked into the kitchen, doubling back in surprise when she found Fiona eating out of a Chinese take-out container at the kitchen island.

"Fee? I thought you were at Lauren's tonight." Jenny said with a slight frown, frustrated with herself for not realizing where her daughter was. She was forgetting _everything_ these days.

"Nope, that was two nights ago." Fiona answered after swallowing her bite of lo mien. "Work tough?"

"Yeah. Your father is finally closing a case that's taken almost a full week to finish, two other teams have hit a dead end on their cases, and SecNav is breathing down my neck about everything. And, your sister has decided to make herself known at the worst times possible today." Jenny said, running a hand through her hair, letting out a sigh. Fiona frowned in concern, setting the food container down.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Sometime yesterday." Jenny answered after thinking about it for a moment. Fiona's frown deepened, and she stood, placing her container of food on the counter and pointing to the chair.

"Sit. I'll get you something to eat." Jenny sat in the other chair at the island, leaning back and resting one hand on the top of her bump, feeling a few gentle kicks against her hand. She watched Fiona take out the blender and fruit, watching her daughter make two smoothies, pouring them into the waiting glasses. She accepted hers with a smile. squeezing Fiona's hand.

Thank you sweetheart. So how was school?" she asked, taking a sip of the pink liquid. Fiona let out a sigh, taking a sip of her smoothie as well.

"It was fine." Fiona said, but Jenny could tell she was lying. Tilting her head in concern, she squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Fiona, tell me what's wrong." she said, and she watched as her daughter's green eyes flickered, a shadow crossing the beautiful irises. "Fee?"

"What Mom?" Fiona asked, sighing as she set her smoothie down. Jenny frowned, confused.

"Fiona what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know? Or are you feeling obligated to ask?" Fiona asked, raising her gaze to meet hers. "It's not like you or Dad have felt the need to ask me how I am the past two weeks. You didn't even know that I was home tonight!"

Jenny bit her lip, feeling horrible. Everything Fiona had said was true, and that only made it worse. Things had been so hectic lately that she hadn't really stopped to see how Fiona was doing. The teenager rarely complained, and she didn't speak up when she wasn't feeling well. She liked to handle things on her own, but Jenny should have known that teenagers can't handle everything.

"Fee, I am so sorry for how things have been the past few weeks. I know that I've been busy, and so has Jethro…but that isn't an excuse. I'm sorry Fee." Jenny said, swallowing back the tears threatening to spill over. Fiona's face immediately softened, and she bit her own lip.

"God Mom I didn't mean to make you cry I just…I wanted someone to pay attention to me, but you guys have been so busy and I just…"

"Honey, you're also a teenager. You have a right to want someone to pay attention to you. I'm sorry we haven't been there. We're trying to work it out but…apparently the world of crime is against us." Jenny said, shaking her head. "But Fee, I'm here now. Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's just…the adoption thing." Fiona said, wincing at the surprise and hurt in her mom's eyes at her words. "It's not what you think. I still want you guys to adopt me it's just…I have a tiny request."

"Name it." Jenny said, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the kitchen island. Fiona faltered, twisting a brunette curl around her pointer finger.

"Well…I was wondering…if I could-if I could hyphenate my last name. Make it Shepard-Gibbs instead of just Gibbs. Because…well, because I'd like to be able to keep a part of my mom in my name, while also taking Dad's name. You don't think…you don't mind, do you?" Fiona asked, biting her lip as doubt crossed her face. Jenny leaned over, covering her daughter's hand with her own.

"Fee I think that that's a great idea. Is that what you're so upset about? Forgetting your mom with this adoption?" Jenny asked, crinkling her eyebrows in concern. Fiona lowered her gaze, biting her lip. Jenny squeezed her fingers, smiling gently. "Sweetheart, you could never forget her. She's your mom, and she always will be. Being adopted won't change that." she said, watching as Fiona's cheek flushed.

"You really don't mind?" she whispered, raising her eyes to meet her mom's gaze.

"Fee, I don't mind in the slightest, and neither will Jethro." Jenny said, and Fiona grinned. "Feel better now?"

"Much. Thanks, Mom." Fiona said, sighing. "Wow. I feel a lot better. Logan helped too."

"Oh really?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "How did the wonderful Mr. DiNozzo help?"

"He bought me Starbucks and made me talk. It helped, and well…he was sweet." Fiona admitted, blushing furiously as she bit her lip and lowered her gaze. Jenny let out a giggle, taking another sip of her smoothie.

"Boyfriends can be like that. So can husbands, on occasion." she said, pushing herself forward so that she could get off the chair. Fiona watched her with one eyebrow raised, and Jenny shook her head. "Don't even say anything. I got the weirdest looks at my meeting with the FBI today. It's like they'd never seen a pregnant woman before."

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Fiona said, holding her hands up. Jenny rolled her eyes, rubbing at her back.

"I'm going to go up to bed, and you should too." Jenny said, starting towards the sink with her smoothie glass. She deposited the glass in the sink before turning back to her daughter. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Fiona said, giving her mom a hug. "Is Dad coming home anytime soon?"

"I honestly do not know." Jenny said, sighing. "I'm hoping soon, but he still had to write his report."

"Okay. Go to bed Mom. I'll finish cleaning before I go up."

"Thanks sweetheart. Sleep well."

"Night Mom."

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and warm, the June sun filling the sky. For team Gibbs, it meant the average, boring day in the office. Until a traffic light malfunctioned and they found themselves under the city, photographing yet another dead body.

"Meet Marine officer John McGuire. At least that's what his ID says, it's kinda hard to tell with the, uh, the one eye." Tony said, reading off his notepad.

"Where's the missing one?" Jethro asked, shining his flashlight. He was exhausted; he'd gotten home at 2100 last night and had arrived at work at 0730 this morning. He'd barely seen Fiona, and he'd only seen Jen for a moment. His schedule was pissing him off; he barely saw his girls anymore, and that was not acceptable. He made a vow that once this case was over, they'd do something together, no matter what he had to do to make it happen.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tony said, looking around. "The major worked under Marine Corp systems command, was a liaison as the civilian sector for NBC preparedness."

"Nuclear, biological, and chemical." McGee answered, and Tony smiled.

"Very good. I'm proud of you. Like a weird uncle. Hey boss, you may not have noticed but-"

"The door locks from the outside?" Jethro asked, not looking up from the body.

"Oh, so you did notice." Tony said, turning his camera towards the walls.

"Meaning someone else locked him down here." McGee said.

"Yeah, you really wanna impress me McGee?" Jethro asked, looking up. "Tell me why."

McGee remained silent, and Jethro stood, looking around.

"Did he know where his SOS was goin'?"

"Not a chance. Shorting the power box was clever, but it was a shot in the dark. He's lucky it worked at all." McGee said, looking at the frayed wires.

"And someone was able to figure it out." Ziva said, looking around the room as well.

"Which is precisely why the SOS was chosen." Ducky said, coming into the room. "Because it was so recognizable. Dot-dot-dot, dash-dash-dash, dot-dot-dot. Unlike the old signal, which is CQD, come quick distress."

"Just the SOS?" Jethro asked Ziva quietly.

"Yes, that is all he sent." she answered.

"Morse code is a dying art." McGee said, nodding.

"It was for him." Ziva said, her tone morose.

"Well, he could have sent a longer message but nobody would have recognized it." Tony said, causing everyone to look up. "Present company accepted."

"Cause of death?" Jethro asked, looking at Ducky.

"Well, he didn't suffocate, and there are no signs of cyanosis to indicate oxygen deprivation. No petechial hemorrhages that would indicate strangulation. There's no blunt force or sharp force trauma, in fact, there's no sign of any trauma at all." Ducky said, examining the body.

"Other than the missing eye." McGee added, looking slightly dubious.

"That would explain his death, Timothy." Ducky said.

"That blood came from somewhere." Jethro stated, shining his light around.

"Well, I think the blood on the hands is superficial." Ducky said, examining the fingers. "From several torn cuticles and the pads."

"It looks like he literally tried to climb the walls." Tony said, squinting up at the ceiling.

"Ah, that's odd. 99.1" Ducky said, reading the liver probe. "It appears our corpse was running a slight fever."

"What happened down here?" McGee asked, turning to them.

"Whatever happened," Ziva said, pulling a camera off the wall. "Someone wanted to watch."

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby said, standing and wrapping her arms around Jethro as he walked through the door to her desk, the pictures on her monitor still running. "Thank god you're here. I really need your help. You've gotta stop me from doing something stupid. I'm thinking about getting a tattoo."

Jethro looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a hint of a smirk on his face. Abby bit back a smile, pulling up images on her computer.

"All these tattoos. You know I get really nervous, 'cause it's such a final decision. Should I go with something a little esoteric, or, I don't know, maybe eastern. Ah, Gnash, the Hindu god of wisdom, the wise one. What do you think?" Abby asked, looking up at him from her computer chair.

"I don't think I'm the one to ask about this." Jethro said with a slight laugh and a shake of his head.

"But Gibbs." Abby said, seriousness in her face. "You know me better than anyone else, well, except Timmy, and when you're gonna make a decision that's gonna affect the rest of your life, you need the person around you that knows you best for guidance. Please?"

"Where do you wanna put the tattoo?" Jethro asked, looking down at her. She stopped, biting her lip.

"Okay you're right, you're not the person to ask. I'll ask Timmy." Abby said, standing up and walking back into her lab. "Toxicology reports. I heard about Ducky's unexplainable hypothermia. I can explain it."

* * *

"Testing it for what?" Jenny asked, forcing herself to keep her voice level. Colonel Mann was back. Not exactly what she needed at the moment. She raised her gaze to meet Jethro's, tilting her eyebrow up as she flicked her gaze to the blonde woman standing next to him. It was bad enough that the woman had been all over Jethro last time; now, not only did she look incredibly attractive in her street clothes, but she was also thin, petite. The exact opposite of herself, at the moment.

"It's a chemical weapon." Jethro said, stepping forward and raising his eyebrow at her. "Take a guess."

"I meant do you have anything specific." Jenny clarified. "A date, a target?"

"No, nothing yet." Mann replied, also taking a step forward. Jenny watched as the woman swallowed; she was obviously struggling to keep her gaze on Jenny's face. A lot of people seemed to have that issue now.

"Is there any hard Intel that Sharif is planning an attack?" Jenny asked, flicking her gaze between the two.

"You mean other than the dead guy in our morgue?" Jethro asked, and Jenny caught just the hint of annoyance in his tone.

"If you're worried about the lack of chatter…" Mann started, but Jethro finished.

"Don't." he said simply, and Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Last time Sharif planned an attack, there was zero uptick." Mann said, and Jenny inclined her head forward slightly.

"He certainly proved last time that he was a pro at flying beneath our radar."

"Yes, but even if he's planning on not using that gas himself…" Mann started, before being interrupted by Jethro.

"He'll sell it to someone else. Someone who will." he finished, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Homeland Security certainly loves nonspecific threats." she said, her tone just a hint dangerous as she calmly met her husband's gaze. The brief flash of irritation in the blue depths told her that she was straying into territory that wasn't happy- but then again, she wasn't happy herself. Misery loves company, as they said.

"So how're we going to handle this? Our investigations have merged, who's going to take the lead?" Mann asked, and Jenny let herself a tiny smile.

"You'll be working under Agent Gibbs. Your boss and I flipped a coin for it. Is that a problem?" Jenny asked, her gaze on the blonde.

"No problem." Mann said with a small nod. "I've worked with Agent Gibbs before and I'm happy to again."

"Good." Jenny said with a nod, sliding her glasses into place and returning her gaze to the file in front of her. Neither moved in front of her, and she glanced up, jerking her head towards the door. They turned to leave, but only Mann left the room. Jethro stayed behind, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Where'd the Ice Queen routine come from Jen?" he asked walking over to her and coming to her side of the desk. She sighed, setting the file down and placing one hand on her bump, feeling the relentless kicks.

"Jethro, you have a case to work. Why are you here and not down there with Little Miss Blonde?" she asked, a hint of snippiness in her tone. Jethro's eyes widened, the corner of his mouth jumping up for a moment. He took another step forward, putting his hands on both arms of her chair and effectively trapping her.

"Someone sounds a bit jealous." he observed, leaning forward to brush a kiss to her neck. She shivered slightly, tilting her head to the side to give him more access. He obliged, nipping gently at the soft skin.

"Jethro…" she whimpered slightly, gripping the lapels of his suit jacket and tugging him closer, kissing his lips hungrily. "You know I can't handle that, not now."

"Jen, you gotta loosen up. I thought you were gonna take Mann's head off." Jethro said, stroking her face with his fingertips before dropping them to her belly, smiling when he felt the motion underneath his hand. "Is someone's motion the cause for this iciness?"

"She definitely inherited your genes. She's been moving all day." Jenny answered, sliding her hand over his. "Think you could tell her to stop?"

"If she's anything like you, she won't listen." Jethro said softly, causing Jenny to roll her eyes.

"I listen sometimes." she muttered, and Jethro snorted.

"Well, listen now. You have nothing to be jealous of in Hollis Mann. I mean it Jen, nothing." Jethro said, catching her chin when she tried to lower her gaze. "Jenny, what's the matter? You're never like this."

"It's stupid Jethro." Jenny said, attempting to turn her chair away from him. His body blocked her movement, however, and he leaned over her again.

"Jen, c'mon."

"Jethro, please…just go work your case. I'll be fine, I promise." Jenny said, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently. "The faster this case is over, the sooner you can be home with Fiona and I."

"Good argument." he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"I should hope so." Jenny said, letting a grin slide across her face after he'd left the office.

She wondered how long it would take him to realize he had a red set of lips on his cheek.

* * *

Later that night, Jenny, Fiona, and Jethro were in the basement of his house, enjoying the evening. Jethro was working on his boat, while Jenny and Fiona worked on Fiona's French. Fiona sat cross-legged on the ground, in between Jenny's legs, while Jenny braided her hair.

"To throw."

"Jeter."

"To do or make."

"Faire."

"To see."

"Voir."

"Jen, Fee, why are you doing this _right_ now?" Jethro asked, peeking his head around the rib he was working on. Fiona glared at him, and Jen let out a snort.

"Because my French final exam is tomorrow. That's why." she answered.

"Hey, just curious. I was kinda under the impression you were here to help me with the boat." Jethro said, holding his hands up.

"Next time, Dad, I promise. I gotta study this time." Fiona said, offering him a smile. He easily returned it before returning to the rib, running the sander over it. Jenny let out a contented sigh, before continuing to quiz Fiona.

"Tell me the object pronouns."

"Me, te, se, nous, vous, se." Fiona listed, rattling them off speedily. Jenny nodded, finishing the French braid and securing it in the back of Fiona's head.

"Good. Now, give me a sentence with one of them."

"Je m'appelle." Fiona said, thinking.

"Good, very good." Jenny said, leaning back into her chair. "My favorite is Je t'aime, personally."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Fiona said, snapping her fingers in irritation. "Good one Mom."

Jenny blushed, smiling down at Fiona. She looked up, meeting Jethro's gaze. Her blush increased, and she bit her lip.

"Jen, what does that mean, exactly?" Jethro asked, his voice soft and his eyebrow raised.

"I love you." she said, voice gentle. His eyes softened completely, and he flashed her a rare smile.

"I remember." he said, and his eyes carried the faraway look that signified a flashback.

"Dad, you okay?" Fiona asked after a few moments, her head resting against her mom's legs. Jethro shook his head, his eyes clearing.

"Yeah, fine." Jethro said, his voice just a tad gruff as he shook the memory off. He continued to sand his boat, and Jenny sighed happily, stroking Fiona's braided hair.

At that moment, Jethro's phone rang. He groaned slightly, pushing himself up and grabbing the phone off the workbench.

"Yeah, Gibbs." he said, answering.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Sharif said, and Jethro visibly stiffened. Jenny noticed, a frown crossing her face.

"What to you want, Sharif?" Jethro asked, gritting his teeth as he leaned against the counter.

"No pleasantries. That's not very friendly, Gibbs."

"I don't intend on being friendly with you, Sharif." Jethro said, his gaze straying over to Jenny and Fiona, who were both watching him intently.

"Oh see there's the problem…I came over to visit. You were not home." Sharif said, and Jethro's eyes widened, horror crossing his face. "Nice place, but, I have a few decorating tips. First thing's first, however. I know you are aware I have almost ten kilograms of the BZ gas in my possession."

Jethro remained silent, waiting for the information. He was nervous- if Sharif had been here, was there some way he'd found out the address to Jen's house? He sincerely hoped not.

"Well I was not expecting applause, but I was hoping for a little bit more."

"What do you want?" Jethro asked, tapping his fingers in annoyance against the wooden countertop.

"The US government is holding six alleged members of a Chechen Separatist group in a secret prison in Afghanistan. I want them released within the next twenty four hours." Sharif said, and Jethro let out a short laugh, shaking his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"Because the United States does not negotiate with terrorists." Sharif replied, and Jethro nodded to himself. "But you misunderstand me. We are not negotiating. Either you release those men, or I will release more of the BZ gas."

"More?" Jethro asked, straightening up.

"It is hard to say how many have been exposed. Airborne weaponry is a tricky business, but I am sure they have a pretty good figure by now."

Jethro walked over to the small television he kept in the basement, flicking it on. The news reported six people that had been hospitalized, and Jethro glanced back at Jenny, whose features were a mix of confusion and horror.

"Actually, Agent Gibbs," Sharif said, hearing the number over the phone. "Counting you, that makes seven."

* * *

Jethro sat on the cold metal Autopsy table, breathing in and out deeply as Ducky listened to his heartbeat. Jenny's foot tapped nervously against the linoleum floor, and Fiona squeezed her hand. Jenny offered her a nervous smile before turning to Ducky, biting her lip.

"Ducky, is he alright?"

"Jennifer my dear, he is in perfect health. Nothing is out of sorts. I do, however, need to examine you. If there is a chance that you touched something with the gas on it, then it could affect the baby." Ducky said, and Jenny's eyes widened in horror.

"But Ducky…I barely touched anything in the basement. I didn't go anywhere near the boat." she whispered, one hand dropping to her bump. Ducky's gaze filled with sympathy, and he gently took her hand.

"I am sure you will be fine dear. I am just taking the necessary precautions. I will have to check Fiona as well, if that's alright." Ducky continued, glancing over at the teenager.

"Of course, it's fine." Fiona said, nodding. She glanced at her dad, who was adjusting his jeans over his work boots. His face was tight and drawn, and Fiona could tell he was worried.

"Is everything okay Duck?" Jethro asked, rubbing his hand down Jenny's back soothingly as the ME took her temperature. He was scared out of his mind- what if Jen had gotten this illness from his house? What would happen to her and the baby? Jesus this was a disaster.

"Everything appears to be normal, Jethro. Jennifer, just please be careful for the next few hours, if you would." Ducky said, concern in his voice as he titled his head towards her.

"Of course Ducky." Jenny said, nodding as she squeezed Jethro's hand. Ducky smiled before turning to Fiona, beckoning her over to the table.

"Now you, my dear." Fiona climbed onto the table, rolling up her sleeve so that Ducky could take her blood pressure. Jenny held her daughter's hand, worry still filling her. Jethro had one hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently as he tried to calm her down, and she sent him a tight smile, letting him know that she appreciated the effort, but that it wasn't going to help. At least not yet.

"Perfectly healthy." Ducky announced a few minutes later, and both Jenny and Jethro let out a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"Really?" Jenny asked, squeezing Fiona's hand and sliding her other hand over Jethro's.

"Really, my dear. You all appear to be fine. Sharif seems to have been bluffing." Ducky said, and Jethro shook his head.

"No, he wasn't bluffing about having used the gas before. We just need to find him."

"You will." Jenny said softly, squeezing his hand. Jethro kissed her forehead, resting his hand on her baby bump, tracing gentle circles through her shirt. She rested her head on his shoulder for a second before sighing and turning to Ducky. "You can let Abby, Ziva, and Colonel Mann in now, Ducky."

"Of course, my dear." Ducky said, nodding and going to the Autopsy entrance doors. Jenny turned to Fiona, running her hand through her wavy hair.

"Would you like to hang out in my office for a while? I have to control the media and deal with SecNav, so I won't be able to go home for a while. If you'd rather go home Melvin can drive you."

"Nah, I'll stay here. I like watching you work." Fiona said, and Jenny smiled.

"Alright sweetheart. After Abby attacks us, we can head upstairs."

"Gibbs!" Abby said, running over to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. And you too Director."

Jenny smiled as the young woman awkwardly hugged her, letting out a laugh when the baby kicked. Abby doubled back, eyes wide.

"Was that…?"

"Yes Abby, that was the baby." Jenny said, running her hand affectionately over her bump, the baby responding with more kicks.

"That's…hinky." Abby said, and Jenny laughed again, nodding.

"Yes, it can be sometimes." she responded, turning to Ziva. "Hello Ziva. You contained the house?"

"Yes, Director. Tony and I left a few agents at the scene, going over everything." Ziva said, nodding. "Are you alright, Jenny?"

"Yes, we're fine, Ziva." Jenny replied, nodding. She glanced at Fiona, who had been enveloped in an Abby-hug, and shook her head good-naturedly. She turned to Mann, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Thank for coming in so late, Hollis."

"It was no problem, Jenny." Hollis said, relaxing slightly. "Everyone's alright?"

"Yes, we're all fine. I'll leave you four to work the case." Jenny said, nodding to them. "Fee, you ready?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm coming." Fiona said, kissing Jethro on the cheek and hugging Ziva quickly before catching up to her and linking her arm through Jenny's as they walked to the elevator. "I'm proud of you Mom. You had a conversation with Colonel Mann and you didn't take her head off."

"I figured I should attempt to have peace with the woman. It's not her fault your father is as attractive as he is." Jenny said, shrugging. Fiona shuddered, burying her face into her mom's shoulder.

"Mom, too much information."

"Sorry sweetie. It's the truth." Jenny said, kissing the top of Fiona's head with a laugh.

"Yeah, well its truth I didn't need to hear."

* * *

"The pest control firm didn't realize that one of their commercial sprayers was missing until I sent two of my agents to question them." Jenny said to the man on the phone, turning when Jethro and Mann walked into MTAC. "We've ID'ed Sharif as one of their employees."

"Former employee." Jethro said, and she looked up into his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"Call ya back." Jenny said, clicking the phone off and crossing her arms.

"Sharif hasn't shown for work since the attack." Mann said, and Jenny sighed.

"Probably because he's too busy preparing for his next one. The missing sprayer is truck mounted, and can easily be adapted for a small aircraft. I'm having mobile sensors deployed at every Marine and Navy base on the coast."

"FAA working on rounding up all small aircraft?" Mann asked, and Jenny looked up from the file in front of her.

"In the works."

"Ducky says there's an antitoxin." Jethro said, and Jenny internally glared, shifting through paperwork.

"It needs to be delivered to all Trauma One and base hospitals." Mann added, and Jenny looked up, annoyed.

"In. The. Works." Jenny snapped.

"I hope that that 'in the works' means something different here than it does where I come from." Mann said, and Jenny just barely kept the lid on her frustration.

"Keep hoping." Jethro said, and Jenny looked at him, temper flaring. She stopped short at the look in his eyes, concern flushing through her. The look in his eyes reminded her of after his coma, when he'd rushed into MTAC in an attempt to stop the ship from exploding.

"Jethro?" she asked, touching his arm gently, bringing his focus to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…fine." Jethro said, but Jenny didn't believe him. She frowned, but he turned, walking out of MTAC. Mann went to follow him, but Jenny stopped her.

"Colonel Mann." the blonde woman walked over to her, obviously curious.

"Yes Director."

"He is not fine." Jenny said, and she watched the woman flinch slightly.

"Well, we're all under a lot of stress." she said, but Jenny shook her head.

"I almost lost him less than a year ago, and I'd rather not have a repeat."

"Agent Gibbs can take care of himself." Mann said, and Jenny held back the smirk.

"Let me be frank, Colonel Mann. I know Gibbs much better than you ever will, and my husband does not tell anyone when he isn't okay. He doesn't just have himself to worry about anymore." Jenny said, and she watched as Mann cringed slightly, her stick-straight posture crinkling in her embarrassment. "I appreciate the desire to keep his reputation intact- but I'd much rather prefer to keep my actual husband intact, if you don't mind."

"Of course, ma'am." Mann said, and Jenny let the triumphant feeling fill her momentarily.

"You may go." she said, and Mann nodded, turning and exiting MTAC. Jenny turned back to the monitor, the headache from earlier returning. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Jenny burst into the ER, Fiona close behind. Jethro just could not keep himself out of the hospital, it seemed.

She spotted McGee waiting near the nurses' station, and she breathed a sigh of relief, feeling Fiona slide her hand into hers, squeezing her fingers gently. The teenager sent her a reassuring smile, matching her stride.

"Mom, he's fine. Tony said they gave him the antitoxin, and that he was already asking to get out of the hospital when he called you."

"He better be okay. Or I'm going to kick his ass." Jenny said, and Fiona giggled, shaking her head.

"I swear, you two act more like teenagers than Logan and I do sometimes!" Jenny rolled her eyes, tugging her daughter in McGee's direction.

"C'mon Fee." Jenny stopped in front of McGee, smiling at the young man. "Tim, how is he?"

"Already asking to go home ma'am." McGee said, sending her a small smile and nodding to Fiona, letting the grin slide across his face. "Hello Fiona."

"Hey Tim. Long time no see, eh?" Fiona answered, grinning back at him. "How's Abs?"

"As eccentric as ever." McGee said, his face softening ever so slightly. "She wants a puppy."

"Good luck getting yourself out of that." Fiona said with a laugh, and McGee nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah, it's like trying to push a boulder up a hill." he said, shaking his head. "Gibbs is in room 6C ma'am. He was asking for you earlier. Tony and Ziva are outside his room."

"Thank you Tim." Jenny said, nodding to the young agent and squeezing Fiona's hand.

"Bye Tim. I'll talk to you later!" Fiona called as her mom led her to her father's room.

They reached the room quickly, Tony and Ziva standing outside the door. They both smiled when they saw them, standing aside.

"He was asking for you, Director. And you as well, Fiona." Ziva said, and Jenny nodded, relieved.

"Thank you, Ziva, Tony. Who got the kill shot?"

"Colonel Mann did, ma'am." Tony answered, and Jenny just barely kept her surprise to herself.

"Well, I'll have to thank her." Jenny said with a slight nod before grasping the door handle. "Come on Fee."

Jenny pushed the door open, Fiona close behind. Jethro was in the bed, arms crossed as he glared at a nurse reading his charts. He glanced up when he heard the door, his face breaking out into a smile when he caught sight of them. Jenny reached his bedside, leaning down to kiss his cheek gently. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and smiling at Fiona, reaching up to cup her cheek gently. Jenny looked at the nurse, who seemed to be having a hard time keeping her jaw closed.

"Is he alright?"

"The antitoxin has cleared his system, so the gas has been neutralized. He should take it easy the next few days, and stay at his desk for the remainder of the week." the nurse said, turning to look at Jenny. Jenny nodded, and looking down at Jethro.

"Jethro, you _will_ be at your desk. No arguments, either." she said, raising an eyebrow when he opened his mouth to argue. She touched his cheek gently, sighing. "Can you try to not die again? You've had enough close calls to last a life time."

"I second that, Dad." Fiona said, looking at him.

"I can try. Nature of the job though." Jethro said, running his hand over Jenny's bump gently as she sat on the side of his bed.

"I know. I'd just prefer that you stay in one piece. And you stay healthy." she said with a sigh, shrugging her shoulder. "Oh well. That's what I get for marrying a Federal Agent."

"Aw, c'mon. You love it." Jethro said, and Jenny blushed as the words brought back memories.

"Hey, teenager in the room." Fiona said, and both her parents laughed.

"Sorry, habit." Jethro said, sitting up slightly. "Now, when do I get out of here?"

* * *

A/N: Again I apologize for the delay. This took me so much longer than I thought it would. I'm going to try my hardest to not leave it so long this next chapter. Next chapter is Father's Day, and that chapter won't be as long as this one, so it shouldn't take me as long. I hope you liked this! :)


	23. Father's Day

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all that reviewed; you all made my day. This chapter is fluffy, but bittersweet at times. Not the easiest holiday for Gibbs, to say the least. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Father's Day hadn't meant much to Jethro in recent years. It had merely meant too many memories and no way to get around them. He'd had no escape; no way of moving on, and he really hadn't wanted to. He could never forget Kelly; she was his baby girl, and she always would be. Father's Day conjured up all those memories of all; all those special moments he had shared with her, all those sill grade school presents she had made, some of which had been sent overseas by Shannon. All those cards with her loopy, little kid handwriting, her big signature and her carefully written 'Love, Kelly Marie Gibbs' and the shaky heart drawn next to her name.

This year, though, the holiday wouldn't just include memories of his lost baby girl. It would hold new memories created with his soon-to-be adopted daughter and his wife, who was carrying their own baby girl. And he was, for once, really looking forward to this particular Father's Day.

Jenny knew that there was no way that she would be able to wake up before her husband; there was way too much Marine in him to ever sleep past seven o'clock, even when they had the day off. So, she merely rolled over to him at six thirty, finding him jus starting to stir next to her. She placed her hand on his chest, her fingers twisting slightly in the cottony material of his t-shirt. His heartbeat thudded under her hand, and she leaned forward, gently placing her lips against his. He responded easily, sleep still lingering in his kiss, and she sighed softly, enjoying the quiet time. The baby moved, and she smiled, placing his hand on the spot. His mouth curled into a smile, his fingers splayed across her bump protectively.

"Happy Father's Day sweetheart." she said quietly, touching his face gently with her fingertips. He sighed, his breath washing across her neck, warmth filling her.

"Thanks Jen. You know, this year, I actually get to celebrate this holiday with my family." he said, and Jen nodded, her hands curling into his silvery hair, pressing herself fractionally closer to him.

"I get to celebrate this holiday for this first time since my father died." Jenny said, and Jethro's eyes softened, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. "I'm glad I get to celebrate it with you."

"I love you." Jethro whispered, and Jenny sensed the emotion behind his words. She pressed closer, stroking his chest through his shirt, imagining the healed heart beating underneath her fingertips. Today, those stitches were being strained; the lost time her husband had properly celebrated this holiday, his biological daughter had been alive and well. Their adoptive daughter was alive and well only a few rooms down, and their baby was awake and kicking, but it still wasn't the same, and she knew that. She knew that this holiday would never be the same for him; no holiday would ever truly be the same. Losing your family changed your entire life; she'd experienced a fraction of that losing both her parents. But to lose a spouse and a child she would never even begin to imagine. She prayed that she would never feel that kind of pain, and that Jethro would never experience it again.

"I love you too." she whispered back, leaning up and kissing him, wanting to take even a fraction of his pain away. They kissed easily for a few moments; it was almost easy to forget that they had lives and pasts and that there was anything but this moment. But soon enough it ended, and they were pulled back to reality, where there was pain and memories and life. The silence that filled the room was comfortable; they were together but separate, something that had always defined their relationship.

"Hungry Jen?" Jethro asked, looking down at her as he stroked her hair. She smiled, nodding, and he chuckled quietly, pushing back the sheets to leave the warm bed. Jenny followed suit, pulling on a robe over her pajama pants and t-shirt, cinching the tie as best she could over her bump.

"Do you want to wake Fee up or should I?" Jenny asked, one hand on the door leading out of the bedroom as she awaited his answer. Jethro pulled the sweatpants on over his boxers and glanced up.

"I'll get her up." he said, and Jenny nodded, opening the door.

"I'll start coffee, and then we can decide on what to eat when everyone is up."

"Good plan." Jethro said, nodding to his wife as he started down the hallway towards his daughter's room. "Be careful on the stairs Jen."

"I will be sweetheart, don't worry about me."

Jethro shook his head, a smile on his face as he knocked on the bedroom door, opening it slightly so that he could stick his head in the room.

"Hey Fee are you up yet sweetheart?"

He scanned the room, finding no trace of the teenager. Putting his life on the line and fully entering the room, he discovered the bathroom door slightly ajar, the sound of the sink running reaching his ears. He reached the bathroom, knocking softly on the wall.

"Fee?"

"Oh, hey Dad." Fiona said, glancing up from washing her hands and smiling at him, turning the water off and drying her hands off on a towel before coming over and hugging him tightly, her hands around his neck. "Happy Father's Day."

"Thanks Fee." Jethro said, hugging her tightly against him, burying his face in her fruity-smelling curls. "It's really nice to hear that from my daughter.'

"And it's nice to say it to my dad." Fiona answered, a smile clear in her voice. She pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. "C'mon, let's go downstairs. You've gotta open your presents."

"Aw Fee why'd you get me something?" Jethro asked, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they headed downstairs, finding Jenny in the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. She smiled when she saw them, kissing Fiona on the forehead when she came closer.

"Good morning sweetheart." she said, squeezing her hand before grabbing two mugs from the cabinet and a small glass, handing it to Fiona, who filled it with orange juice before sitting at the kitchen island. Jethro crossed his arms, looking at his daughter expectantly.

"Fee?"

"Hold your horses Dad. Don't cha wanna eat first?" she asked, a cheeky grin filling her face. Jethro rolled his eyes, unfolding his arms and walking to the fridge, opening it and shifting through the contents.

"What would you ladies like? We have eggs, I'm pretty sure we have pancakes, we have bacon or sausage. Anything spark your interest?"

"Pancakes with bacon." Fiona said, spinning slightly in her chair, taking another sip of juice. Jenny nodded, her agreement, and Jethro grabbed the bacon from the fridge along with the milk before grabbing the pancake mix and a bowl. Soon enough, the pancakes were cooking along with the bacon, and Jethro was enjoying his mug of hot coffee as he stood by the stove. Jenny and Fiona were discussing the rest of her final exams and plans for the upcoming summer.

"I can't believe that your sophomore year is almost over. You have what, a math and a science exam left?" Jenny asked, stirring her coffee with a spoon as she rested against the chair, tapping her nails against the counter. Fiona nodded, taking a sip of orange juice and twirling a curl around her pointer finger.

"Geometry and Chemistry. Then I'm free until September!" she cried happily, grinning from ear to ear. Jenny and Jethro laughed, rolling their eyes at their daughter's excitement.

"Well, at least you have the summer off. Wait until you enter the real world sweetheart." Jenny said, shaking her head with a sigh, taking a sip of coffee. "I wish I had the summer off."

"Just think though Mom, you get all that time off after the baby's born though." Fiona pointed out, and Jenny nodded, smiling at the teenager.

"You make a good point honey."

"Food's ready." Jethro said, putting a plate in front of them laden with pancakes and bacon. They all grabbed food, filling their plates and digging in. The silence was comfortable, the clink of forks against plates and glasses against the counter filled the kitchen.

When they finished eating, Fiona left the room briefly, coming back with a wrapped gift and an envelope. She slid them in front of her dad, slipping back into her seat and picking up her glass again, finishing the last of her juice.

"C'mon Dad, it won't bite I promise." she said when he hesitated, and he rolled his eyes, picking up the envelope first and opening it, pulling out the giftcard to the home improvement store. He glanced at Jenny, who was smiling.

"I thought you might want to get something for the boat." she said with a shrug, and he smiled, reaching for her hand.

"Thanks Jen. It's great."

He reached for the small box, ripping off the navy blue paper, finding a small white box inside. He opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with a silver rectangle, writing engraved in the rectangle. 'Semper Fi Dad. Love Fee' was engraved in the rectangle, and he felt his heart thud almost painfully, the emotion clogging his throat as he gazed at the bracelet.

"Fee it's beautiful. Thank you so much sweetheart." he said, his voice slightly hoarse as he fought against the tears that were threatened to fall. Jenny reached for his hand, squeezing gently to let him know that she was there. He squeezed back, unclipping the bracelet and putting it on, fitting it snuggly on his wrist.

"I just figured this one wouldn't fall off." Fiona said quietly, and Jethro grinned, ruffling her hair across the island.

"Well, I'd have to agree with you. This one won't be falling off anytime soon." he said, and Fiona smiled, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Jethro, we were wondering if you wanted to go to Arlington today. We figured you'd want to see Shannon and Kelly." Jenny said, gauging his reaction. He softened slightly, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

They spent the day at the cemetery; Jethro showed them Shannon and Kelly's graves, and they placed flowers and cleaned the tombstones. Jenny and Fiona gave Jethro his time alone, knowing that he needed to be with them by himself for a little while.

Jenny took Fiona to see her father's grave; it was the only way the teenager would ever get to see her grandfather. Jethro found them a little while later, and Jenny 'introduced' her husband to her father.

"I wish you could have met him in person Daddy. He's the best of men." Jenny said softly, glancing up at her husband. Jethro squeezed her hand, and she smiled, kissing his cheek gently. "Happy Father's Day Daddy."

They'd ridden home in comfortable silence, the emotion of the day taking its toll on the occupants of the car. When they arrived home, they were surprised to see the team there as well, waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Jenny asked, receiving hugs from everyone as they headed into the house.

"Well, we wanted to spend Father's Day with our 'dad'." Abby said, using air quotes around her words. Jenny smiled, exchanging a quick look with her husband before ushering them into the house.

"How's pizza sound?"

* * *

The time spent with the team was exactly what they all needed. They were able to laugh and enjoy their company, and they were able to relax. The antics of Tony and Abby were more than enough to keep them entertained, and when Tony pulled out a movie, they all settled in to watch it. Abby curled up with McGee, Ziva with Tony, and Jethro put one arm around Jenny and the other around Fiona, and they both curled into his chest, their curly heads resting on his shoulder. One of Jenny's hands rested lightly on his chest, and he had a feeling that she would be asleep not even half an hour into the movie. Fiona's soft brunette hair tickled his chin, and he smiled, pulling them a little closer.

This Father's Day had been considerably different than most of his others, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

He was with his family again.


	24. Grace Period

A/N: Another out of order episode- but I like this one (especially Paula Cassidy). Don't hate me for part of it- it needed to be done. Thanks for all the reviews so far- you're all great!

* * *

It started out as a relaxing Saturday.

Jenny and Jethro lay in bed, chasing the baby's movement across Jenny's belly. She moved his hand to the top of her stomach, smiling as she felt the gentle kicks against her. Fiona was with Logan for the day, and both she and Jethro had the weekend off, with some string-pulling on Jethro's part. They'd slept in late, and had spent the last hour just laying there, feeling their baby's movement.

The moment, though, was ruined when Jenny's Blackberry rang, the shrill noise cutting through the quiet of the room. Jenny sighed, rolling over from her back to her side and grabbing her phone.

"Director Gibbs."

Jethro watched Jenny listen intently to whoever was on the phone, still feeling the kicks of their baby against his hand. Suddenly, Jenny shifted, sitting up straight, a gasp slipping through her lips. Something was wrong.

"When? Where? Who?" What was she talking about? When, where, who what? "Thank you."

Jenny hung up the phone, tossing it on the bedside table and closing her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Jen-"

"Shh. Two seconds." Jenny whispered, controlling the tears. Jethro stroked her back, anxiety evident in his touch. "Two NCIS agents were killed this morning, from Paula Cassidy's team, in a bomb blast when they went to meet an anonymous tipster who claimed he had information on a terrorist attack. Special Agents Richard Hall and James Nelson were killed, Paula's been injured."

"When?" Jethro asked after a few long moments of shocked silence.

"About half an hour ago." Jenny said as she slipped out of bed, Jethro close behind. They dressed quickly and silently, and Jethro could tell Jenny was upset, and he was too. Losing agents was never easy, he knew. Losing Kate, a member of his own team, had felt like losing a member of his family all over again. He had no idea how Paula was coping, losing two members at once. And Jenny hadn't lost any agents in the course of her Directorship yet; it had to be upsetting to her.

"Jen, you gonna be okay?" Jethro asked, stopping her as she attempted to leave the room. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I just lost two agents Jethro. I am not okay." she answered honestly, her voice trembling slightly. Jethro pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. "All I can think about is how that should have been you, and your team. It could have been Tony or Ziva or Tim or…or you that was killed."

"But it isn't Jen. I'm right here." Jethro said, knowing it wouldn't be enough. There weren't words to comfort her, not yet.

"I know." Jenny said, pulling away and wiping her eyes with shaking fingers. "You call Tony and Tim, I'll call Ziva."

"Alright." Jethro said, nodding as he walked her downstairs, feeling her grip his arm harder as they walked down the stairs. He knew as she got bigger the harder it was for her to balance, so he gripped her tighter, feeling her breathe normally once they reached the front hall. He squeezed her hand before helping her into her coat, watching her face as she did the buttons. He shrugged into his own coat before turning back to Jenny, framing her face with his hands. He kissed her gently, feeling her relax a little into his touch.

"For what it's worth, I had a very relaxing Saturday morning." he said softly, watching the corners of Jenny's mouth twitch up.

"I did too." she whispered back, her fingers stroking up his forearms. "She was very cooperative today. She hasn't been that active before."

"Well, I'm going to assume that she won't be going to sleep anytime soon. Today's going to be long, and difficult. You may want to call Fee after you call Ziva." Jethro said, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before leading her towards the door, his hand resting on her lower back. They wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

* * *

"Did you know them McGee?" Ziva asked as they looked at the screen, the two pictures staring back at them.

"Jim Nelson and I went to FLETC together." McGee answered, sadness in his voice. "I was at his wedding two months ago."

"This better not be another recall drill." they both looked up when they heard Tony's voice, and Ziva's eyes closed down, emotion draining from her face. "I had floor seats for the Wizards this afternoon."

"It's Agent Cassidy's team out of the Pentagon Tony." Ziva said, her voice tight.

"They were attacked." McGee added, curious as to why his two friends were not acting very couple-like.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked, concern on his face. McGee just barely caught the pain that flashed across Ziva's features, but it was enough.

"She survived." McGee said, his voice regaining the sadness.

"Her men were not so lucky." Ziva said.

"Well what the hell happened?" Tony asked, his voice level rising.

"That's what we're gonna find out DiNozzo." Jethro said as he entered the bullpen. He'd walked Jenny to her office, telling Cynthia to bring her some tea to calm her down and to make sure she was alright, and to call him if she started to cry or something else ridiculous like that. He looked at them before starting towards the elevators, calling over his shoulder. "Grab your gear."

No one moved, instead looking between themselves in shock.

"Grab your gear!" he repeated, anger rearing its head as he spoke, smacking the elevator button loudly. The trio in the bullpen looked up at Jenny, who had come to stand on the catwalk, one hand on the rail, the other on her bump. Tony looked at her, bewilderment clear on his face, but Jenny merely shook her head, her eyes saying everything.

Jenny watched the three terrified agents follow Jethro, knowing this case was going to be difficult, for everyone.

She'd never lost an agent as a Director. And now, in one Saturday morning, she'd lost two. It was different than losing one in the field. She may not have known them personally, but it felt like there was a hole in her heart as she looked at their pictures on the plasma.

Sighing, she returned to her office, passing a worried-looking Cynthia. She'd heard Jethro give her assistant specific instructions that if she were to 'cry or something of that girly nature' to call him. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face at his gruff concern; their morning had started out wonderful, and now two agents were dead.

She sat at her desk, picking up her cell and dialing Fiona. She hadn't been able to reach her daughter earlier, so she had to retry. Resting her head against her chair, she listened to the ringing, closing her eyes against a headache that would only grow as the day continued.

* * *

"Flags of Iran, Iraq, Syria, and Saudi Arabia." Ziva said, snapping pictures. "What type of a store was this?"

"McGee's workin' on it Ziva." Jethro said, looking around the burned room.

"Their deaths were almost instantaneous, if that's any consolation Jethro." Ducky said, looking over the bodies.

"No, it's not Ducky." Jethro replied, his voice echoing in the large room.

"No, it never is." Ducky said sadly, moving from one body to the next. "All of our agents' wounds appear to have been caused by shrapnel. Specifically wall bearings and nails. A hallmark of a homemade device."

"All emanating from a central point on the floor." Ziva observed, taking more pictures.

"Yes, this man appears to have been in the heart of the explosion." Ducky said, looking around.

"He was sitting on the bomb?" Tony asked, confused.

"He was the bomb DiNozzo." Jethro said as he shined a flashlight into the hollowed-out ceiling.

"Electrical wiring." Ziva said as she passed it to Ducky.

"Yes. Explosive dismemberment of both legs, arms, and head." Ducky said, looking around.

"Suicide bomber." Tony said, looking upwards.

"I don't suppose any of you have seen the head?" Ducky asked, looking around at them.

"Still looking for it Ducky." Ziva said, shining her flashlight at the ceiling. "Judging by the holes in the ceiling, we may have to try the roof next."

"Why blow yourself up in an empty store?" Tony asked, thinking aloud.

"It wasn't empty Tony!" Paula yelled from the entryway, her voice raw with pain, tears in her throat. She looked at the burned bodies of her men, turning away as she covered her face, gasping quietly.

"She insisted on being a part of the investigation." McGee said quietly to Jethro. "Talked to the landlord. Said that he just rented this place to a nonprofit group. Pulling the paperwork on it now."

"It's my fault, it's my fault!" Paula said from the doorway, running a hand through her messy hair, moving her head side to side.

"It's not your fault Paula." Tony said, his voice soft.

"You weren't here, Tony!" Paula said, raw pain coming through her words. Jethro walked over to her, taking her arm.

"Come sit down…"

"I've killed my team!" Paula said, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Come on, sit down." Jethro said, leading her out of the store. "DiNozzo find me that missing head."

"Well, it's a drop ceiling, so the thing's probably wedged up there." Tony said after a moment of stunned silence, looking around. "Ziva?"

She turned, her face tight as she regarded him silently.

"You're going head-hunting." Tony said, and she nodded curtly, turning away.

* * *

Jethro followed Paula to the truck, knowing she was hurting. He stepped into the back, looking at her as she stood in the truck. She sat down, her head in her hands.

"I don't need a lecture right now Gibbs." Paula said, shaking her head. "I really don't."

"I'm just bringin' ya this." Jethro said, offering her a tissue. Paula looked up, the barest hint of a smile touching her mouth.

"Thanks." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tell me about the phone call from the tipster this morning." Jethro said quietly, watching her as she wiped her tears.

"Anonymous, just a guy saying he had information on a terrorist attack." Paula said, her voice thick.

"Did he name the target?" Jethro asked, leaning forward.

"No. But it's obvious it was us." Paula said, straightening. She stood, closing her eyes tightly. "I should have gone in with those guys!"

"Well yeah, then you'd be dead too." Jethro said, the barest trace of anger leaking into his voice. "That ambush was nothing you could have done."

"Would you feel the same way if it was your own team?" Paula asked, raising her eyes to his.

"Yes, I would." but he wasn't telling the whole truth. Kate's killing flashed through his mind, but he pushed it away.

"I have a tough time believing that Gibbs." Paula said, and he almost winced at her words. Almost.

"The only difference Paula is that I wouldn't stop to grieve until I put the bastard responsible in the ground." Jethro said, sitting forward so that he was in her face. Paula remained silent, tears in her eyes. "What about you Paula?"

* * *

"You knew him." Tim looked up at Ducky's voice, sighing quietly.

"He was a good friend of mine. Seeing him like this…it's almost like…"

"It could have been you." Ducky said softly.

"It almost was, McGee." Jethro said as he walked up behind them. "We were supposed to work the hotline this weekend."

"Boss you serious about that?" Tony asked from his position at the ladder, shock evident in his tone. Before Jethro could answer, there was a disturbance outside the shop, and they all turned towards it.

"Hang on, hey! Who're you?"

"We work here!" one of the men said, his voice loud.

"At the Muslim Coalition for Peace." the other man explained. Jethro motioned for them to come forward, and the police let go of them. The two men looked around, horror crossing their faces.

"Yazeed, was he…was he in here?" the first man asked, looking worried.

"He was supposed to come and paint today." the second man added quietly.

"I found it!" Ziva called, and a head fell to the floor. Everyone looked at it in disgust, and one of the men called out in a foreign language, turning away.

"You recognize him?" Jethro asked, looking at the two men.

"Yazeed Farah. Our chapter president." the second man answered, his face somber.

* * *

"Whatever happened to Gibbs' rule about never putting two suspects in the same room?" Paula asked, looking through the glass.

"More of a guideline." Tony answered.

"You are mistaken Agent Gibbs. Yazeed Farah was a man of peace!" the first man said, anger in his voice.

"He condemned suicide bombers as cowards and agents of evil." the second man added, shaking his head.

"And now you wish us to believe he was one?" the first man said, glaring.

"He was wearing the bomb." Ziva said, her tone harsh.

"Then he was forced to put it on!" the first man countered.

"By who?" Jethro asked, glancing in between the men.

"The timing was not a coincidence." the second man said, glancing at his friend before looking at Ziva.

"Yazeed organized a meeting with both religious leaders for this Friday." the first man said, leaning forward slightly.

"Clerics and holy leaders from five different countries will be in attendance."

"All of them condemn the Sectarian violence in Iraq." the first man added, eyes wide.

"Their words could save thousands of lives." the second man stated, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"How many will attend when they learn that the man who planned it was a suicide bomber?"

"Where were you this after when your president was blowing himself up?" Jethro asked, sitting forward in his seat.

"Lunch." the second man answered, glancing at his friend. "Together."

"Where?" Ziva asked, pacing the room.

"We don't have to answer these questions." the first man said, defiance in his face. "We're not criminals."

"Well I think you should both get a good lawyer." Jethro said, pushing himself out of his chair.

"But we did nothing…" the first man started.

"Gray Street Diner." the second man interrupted. "We were there between one and two thirty. They are only doing their jobs, Abdul. When they do, they will see that Yazeed is innocent."

* * *

Jenny stood in her office, looking out the window at the harbor, lost in thought.

"You okay?" she jumped slightly at her husband's voice, turning to look at him as he walked into the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I just got off the phone with Amy, James Nelson's bride of two months. Correction. Widow." she said quietly, eyes glued to her desk top. "Now I have to call Tom and Mary Hall. I don't like making these calls Jethro."

"No CO does, Jen." he answered, coming closer to her.

"I know, but…"

"But what?" he asked, leaning on her desk slightly as he watched her.

"This isn't Iraq, or Afghanistan. My people are not supposed to be killed by suicide bombers here." Jenny said, raising her shoulders as she spoke. Jethro couldn't help but notice how much her hands were shaking, and she looked incredibly pale. Paler than usual. She looked sick.

"No. But they were." he said gently, concern filling him when she closed her eyes, wincing in pain slightly. "Jen, what's wrong?"

"I don't…Jethro, I think I'm having contractions." Jenny whispered, blatant fear in her tone and in her eyes when she opened them. One hand dropped to her bump, clutching it frantically as the other went to the desk, bracing herself. A muffled whimper escaped her lips as tears started to trail down her cheeks, and Jethro felt the ice cold fingers of fear grip him as he started to walk Jen to the elevator, intent on getting her to the hospital as quickly as humanly possible.

* * *

She was only twenty five weeks. This was not supposed to be happening to her.

She felt another flash of pain, and she winced, clutching her husband's hand tighter as Dr. Taylor examined her. Jethro pressed a kiss to her hair, his nose buried in the crimson curls. Another tear escaped the corner of her eye, and Jethro brushed it away softly, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

Dr. Taylor stood, disposing of the plastic gloves she had on and going over to a cabinet, pulling out a small pill bottle and a bottle of water. She brought them to Jenny, handing her the bottle of water and opening the pills, giving her two small pink pills.

"Take these, you'll feel better in about ten minutes." the blonde doctor said softly, and Jenny did so immediately, swallowing the pills with a sip of water, realizing how thirsty she was. "You weren't going into labor like you thought Jenny. You were feeling the tremors, but since you're obviously dehydrated and you seem incredibly stressed, they came across as much more powerful. Did you notice your hands shaking at all today? Any other pain?"

"My hands _have_ been shaky recently." Jenny said, thinking. "And I really haven't noticed any pain. I just…I've never felt anything like this before."

"I told you before we started this that we didn't know how the illness would affect your pregnancy. Obviously, the dangers are now coming to the surface." Dr. Taylor said, her blue eyes soft with concern. "I gave you those pills before the tremors started, and I suggest you take them from now on. Only when you feel the tremors and pain though; it's a powerful medication. I suggest you try to cut back on your hours at work; the stress isn't good for you or the baby. I know how important this is to you both. You just need to make it to at least thirty six weeks; that's the earliest I will allow for a Caesarian section."

Jenny's brain was spinning; this was all so much to take in. A Caesarian section at thirty six weeks? Medication? All she'd wanted was a baby.

"Do you think a C-section would be a good idea?" she asked quietly, feeling Jethro's grip on her hand tighten. Dr. Taylor's eyes softened, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I think we should hope for a natural birth, Jenny." she said, but her words didn't sooth Jenny's fears. If anything, they intensified them.

"Is there anything else we should look out for or do?" Jethro asked, voice tense and hoarse. Oh, Jenny would give anything for that voice to disappear from her husband's throat. He sounded so…lost, and broken. He just wanted her to be safe, and now…well, that had been just close of shot to hell.

"Just, try to keep the stress to a minimum, and take the medication when you feel pain. It isn't weakness, Jenny. It's what's going to keep you and your baby safe." Dr. Taylor said, her stare hard as she gazed at Jenny. Jenny merely nodded, wanting to just curl up in a ball and cry. "Try not to worry about the delivery yet. Just stay focused on right now, and everything should be okay."

"Thank you, Dr. Taylor." Jethro said softly, nodding to her.

"Of course." the doctor said, walking towards the door. "I'll see you two in three weeks. Call if you have any questions, or any other problems."

"We will." Jethro said, and the blonde doctor nodded once more before slipping out of the emotion-filled room. As soon as the door closed, Jenny buried her face in her husband's chest, tears trickling down her cheeks. He held her, fingers stroking her back as she cried quietly. Her words broke his heart.

"Jethro, I can't keep our baby safe."

* * *

They drove home in silence, neither capable of speaking yet.

Jethro helped her out of the car, walking her up to their bedroom. She changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas, slipping underneath the covers quickly.

Her words still echoed in Jethro's head. She'd sounded so helpless, so unlike herself. He knew this was scary but to hear her fear like that…it was absolutely terrifying.

He changed into pajamas and a t-shirt before sliding in next to her. She turned into his chest, her hot tears staining his shirt. He rubbed her back, kissing her head softly.

"She hasn't moved Jethro." Jenny whispered brokenly, tears choking her words. Jethro's heart stopped, and he pulled back slightly, trying to meet her gaze.

"Jen…?"

"Since I felt the pain…she hasn't moved at all." Jenny said, sobbing as she buried her face back in his chest. He stroked her back, mind whirling.

Would it ever be simple?

* * *

Jethro wasn't letting her go back to work, and so Jenny was curled up in their bed, underneath the covers in the dark. Fiona was still with Logan, and Jenny was glad. Truly, she just wanted to be alone. Even Jethro's comfort wasn't helping.

She brought the pillow more comfortably under her head, moving the tear-stained corner away from her face. The wet fabric couldn't hold anymore of her tears, and she wiped at her cheeks, salt water sticking to her fingers.

She touched her bump, more tears filling her eyes as she felt no movement beneath her fingers. Since last night, she hadn't felt anything, and the lack of movement worried her. No, it more than worried her.

It terrified her.

It was just as bad as when she'd first found out she was sick. Those nights spent curled up on Jethro's chest, crying her eyes out at the possibilities. This had been one of them but hearing about it was so different than actually experiencing it.

She cried for a long time, finally drying her tears after a few hours. She pushed herself up, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes red and swollen. She was standing up when she felt it- the tiniest kick. Her tears started anew, but they weren't tears of sadness- they were tears of happiness.

She'd give anything for a small miracle like this every day.

* * *

"I don't know how you work with her!" Paula said, getting out of the car and slamming the door. Tony winced slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I worked with you, didn't I?"

"Funny. What do you think Gibbs would do if I slapped her?" Paula asked, and again, Tony winced.

"I'm more worried about what she'd do. You know, Mossad assassin and all." Tony said, taking in Paula's incredulous look.

"You don't think I could take her." Paula said, eyebrow raised. "I took you, didn't I?"

"Ah, technically you did put me down. But I distinctly remember the floor was slippery that day." Tony said, lifting the caution tape as he followed Paula into the building. She paused upon entering the room, eyes glazing slightly at the charred walls. "Okay, I'll do the left, you do the right."

"Okay." she said, her voice a pained whisper.

"Paula." Tony said, and she glanced quickly, eyes heavy. "You okay?"

"It's just a little dusty in here." she said after a moment of silence, her voice thick. Tony touched her back gently, his voice quiet.

"Paula, you don't have to do this."

"We both know that I do, Tony." she said, turning her head away from him completely. "What made you start being so caring?"

"I have always been caring." Tony said, raising his arms and shrugging his shoulders. "I come from a very caring family. The DiNozzos, in fact, are celebrated for their caringness."

"Right." Paula said, her disbelief clear in her voice.

"Maybe I wasn't as caring once as I am now." he amended, a face coming through his brain.

"What brought that on?" she asked. He remained silent, jaw set as he gazed at the walls. "Or should I say who?"

"Well you get older…you change."

"What's her name?" Paula asked after a moment of what he assumed was stunned silence. "Please tell me it's not Ziva."

"If I did I'd be lying Paula." he said, shining his flashlight into the ceiling. She remained quiet before asking him a question he wasn't entirely ready for.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah I do Paula." Tony said after a long pause, still not looking at her.

"Wow you really mean that." Paula said, hushed shock in her voice. "What's the problem?"

"I can't tell her." Tony said, finally looking at Paula, his eyes slightly pained.

"Why can't you tell her Tony? It's just three simple words. I love you."

"It's not so simple." Tony said, blowing out a breath. "We were on this climbing wall, and she made a little…bet. First one to the top gets to say 'I love you'."

"You lost on purpose." Paula said, biting her lip.

"No, I won."

"And you didn't say it." Paula said, her voice soft. Tony turned away, his silence answer enough. "Now Tony it's a cliché, but it is true. Life is too short to not tell someone you love them if you do. You do."

Tony listened to her, her words registering in his brain. It was smart. Cliché, but smart.

He knew what he had to do, he just…he had to find the right time to do it.

* * *

He knocked on her apartment door, worn down and exhausted. He still couldn't believe it. Paula was dead.

She opened the apartment door, her hair up in a haphazard ponytail, dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. Her face looked tired, drained, much like his. REM's 'Everybody Hurts' played in the background softly, and his heart broke a little more than it already was.

She looked up to meet his gaze, her brown eyes veiled against emotion. He took a deep breath, saying the words they both needed to hear.

"I love you Ziva." he said brokenly, emotion clogging his throat. The veil lifted from her eyes, emotions churning beneath the surface. She stepped forward, kissing him. His hands went to her face, deepening the kiss. He pulled back to breathe, meeting her gaze. He kissed her gently once more before hugging her to him, a single tear running down his cheek as he held her.


	25. A Touch of Simplicity

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I got a t-shirt with Gibbs on it and ten of his rules. I was in heaven :) This chapter is a touch fluffy and a touch angsty (not at all what I had planned for this story…but it happened anyway!). And forgive me- I do love ex-wife bashing :)

* * *

Jenny was steadily finding that telling her daughter things about her health was incredibly difficult.

She knew that she had to tell Fiona about the tremors, but every time she got close to telling her daughter, she couldn't get the words out. Maybe it was because it still didn't feel real to her.

In the week following the first experience of the tremors, Jenny had had to take her medication three times. Which, after calling Dr. Taylor, was apparently relatively good.

Jenny wasn't so sure.

"Mom, what's on your mind?" Fiona asked, frowning at her mom, who was sitting on the couch with her as they watched a movie. She could tell that something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Nothing sweetheart." Jenny said, still distracted.

"Mom, you're a terrible liar." Fiona said, raising her eyebrow as her mom turned to face her.

Jenny chewed on her lip, still internally debating. Oh well, she might as well get it over with now.

"Do you remember how you were with Logan and Lauren last weekend?" Jenny asked, voice still quiet. Fiona muted the movie, frowning.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Well, something…happened. With my illness." Jenny said, taking a deep breath.

"Mom! What do you mean, something happened?" Fiona asked, her voice rising in pitch as her fear crept forward.

"Well…the tremors started." Jenny answered, sighing. She decided not to tell her daughter about how she'd thought she was going into labor. There was no need to frighten the teenager even more. "So I have medication that I'll take now. All we have to do is focus on getting to a healthy marker for the baby to be born."

"But…but is everything okay? Are you okay, is the baby?" Fiona asked, eyes still wide as she processed. "And what does 'a healthy marker' mean?"

"The baby and I are fine, I promise. And Dr. Taylor said that the earliest she'll allow a C-section is thirty six weeks. So that's what I'm aiming for." Jenny said, worry tingeing her tone as she caressed her baby bump softly.

"Oh Mom…I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me?" Fiona asked, slipping her hand into her mom's.

"Last weekend was bad. We lost two agents, then this thing happened and she wasn't moving…I just needed to be alone for a little while." Jenny replied, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Thank you for your concern though."

"Is…is she moving now?" Fiona asked quietly, looking at her mom carefully.

"Yes, she is. Dr. Taylor said that it was just the shock of the tremors that distressed her at first, but she'd fine now. She's still using me as a punching bag, I assure you." Jenny said, laughing weakly as she tried to interject a small amount of humor into the conversation. Fiona joined in quietly, sighing.

"How's Dad? Is this why's he's been so overbearing and protective?"

"Yes, that would be why. I'm surprised he's let me out of his sight at all." Jenny said, eyes flashing slightly. "I love him, but he hasn't given me an inch of space recently."

"He just cares and worries about you Mom." Fiona said, smiling at her. "He really does love you."

"I know he does sweetheart." Jenny said, patting her hand. "And he should be home any minute. What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Noemi left lasagna yesterday. We could heat that up.' Fiona suggested, and Jenny nodded, standing up slowly.

"Sound good. You set the table and I'll start the oven."

Half an hour later, Jethro walked into a house that smelled delicious.

"Jen, Fiona, I'm home." he called, hearing a response from the kitchen. Depositing his keys in the dish and hanging his coat on the rack, he walked into the kitchen. Jenny sent him a small smile from the stove, and Fiona grinned from the island.

"Hey Dad. How was your day?" she asked, swinging slightly in her chair as she spoke.

"It was filled with paperwork. Not the most enjoyable Friday." Jethro replied, smiling at her before walking over to Jenny. She was putting lasagna on plates, and she glanced up at him quickly before returning to her task without a word.

It had been like this for the past few days. Jenny was distant, she was unresponsive.

He missed his wife.

Instead of pushing the issue, he merely kissed her hair before walking over to Fiona, sitting in the chair next to her.

"How was your last exam?" he asked, relaxing into the chair.

"I think it went well." Fiona said, tapping the counter with her fingertips. "I'm just glad I'm done."

"It'll be nice to be home." Jethro answered, nodding.

"Dinner's ready. Wash your hands you two." Jenny said, taking the plates over to the table. Both Jethro and Fiona slipped out of their chairs and Fiona walked off to the bathroom, but Jethro stayed, touching Jenny's arm gently.

"Jen, you okay?" Jethro asked, his eyes crinkled in concern. "You seem quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Jenny said, shrugging off his hand. "I told Fiona."

"Jen…I thought we agreed it'd be better if she didn't know." Jethro said, sighing.

"She's our daughter Jethro. I'm not going to keep secrets from her." Jenny said, eyes turning hard as she turned away, turning on the sink. "She deserves to know what's going on."

"Jen…" Jethro started, but stopped when Fiona walked back into the kitchen. Instead walking to the sink after Jenny had moved, he washed his hands and sat at the table across from Jenny.

Dinner was quiet, with small conversations and the clink of forks against plates. Fiona could feel the tension between her parents, and it worried her.

After they ate, Jethro offered to clean up while Fiona went up to her room and Jenny went into her study. He desperately wanted to fix things between himself and Jenny; he would not let her slip away because he was an idiot.

Jenny sat in her study, going over the plans for her Op in MTAC tomorrow.

She knew things needed to change between herself and her husband. They were tense, unhappy, and not at all making her feel any better.

She knew that he was being overprotective because he loved her, and he cared about her. But he should have learned by now that she also needed space. Yes, there were moments when she needed him to be there to hold her and comfort her, but there were also moments she needed to deal with by herself.

She groaned quietly, putting the file back on the desk and slipping her glasses off, rubbing at her tired eyes. Looked like she'd be going to bed early tonight.

"Jen, can we please talk?" she looked up at the sound of her husband's voice, her stomach tightening nervously. Damn what was happening to her? She was never nervous with Jethro.

"I think we have to." she said softly, pushing herself out of the chair and sitting next to him on the couch. They didn't touch, but she did turn to face him.

"Jenny…I don't know what's going on." Jethro said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "It seems like everything I do is wrong. And I don't know how to fix it."

"Jethro…you're smothering me. I know you're worried about me, and I love you, but I also need some space to myself." Jenny said softly, touching the back of his hand with her fingertips. "And you cannot expect me to keep secrets from Fiona. She's our daughter, and it isn't fair to keep this from her."

"Jenny I just want you safe and I…if I'm with you, I know you are." Jethro replied quietly, his eyes tight as he looked at her. "I couldn't do that with Shannon and Kelly. But I can with you and Fee. And…I know Fiona deserves to know. I just felt like…like if she didn't know, she'd be safe too."

"Oh Jethro…I know you want me safe. But you are here, and even if you aren't with me twenty four seven, I'll only ever be a phone call away." Jenny said, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. "And Fiona's a big girl. She really can take care of herself Jethro."

Jethro covered her hand with his, relishing the warmth her palm provided. It had been too long since they'd been this close. He kissed her palm gently, closing his eyes.

Jenny scooted closer, burrowing into his warmth, tucking herself against his chest. His arm wrapped around her, keeping her close as he could. His nose rested on the crown of her head, the scent of her shampoo filling his head.

She tilted her head up, meeting his gaze. She leaned up and kissed him softly at first, her lips gentle against his. Slowly, he took control of the kiss, deepening it as his fingers curled into her hair, tugging her closer.

They had to break for air, and Jethro trailed his lips down her neck, kissing her pulse point gently. She sighed contentedly, tilting her head back for him.

"Let's not fight, okay?" she said, pushing his head up gently with her shoulder to meet his gaze. He nodded, kissing her again.

"I hate when we fight Jen." he said, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you Jenny."

"I know." she said, covering his hands with her own. "I love you too."

And with that, one crisis was solved.

* * *

That Sunday found both Jenny and Jethro off, giving them the perfect opportunity to go nursery shopping. Fiona was eager to come, so just after lunch they found themselves in the very large Babies-R-Us store.

"This place is huge." Fiona said, eyes wide as she looked around.

"I second that opinion." Jethro said, nodding as he held Jenny's hand. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I take it you don't journey here often." she said, looking at them.

"No, Jen, not really. You do?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I happen to have quite a number of friends that have had children. Lots of baby showers." Jenny said, shrugging. Jethro nodded, squeezing her hand gently.

"So what are we looking at first? Cribs?" Fiona asked, twirling slightly as she walked.

"How about this. You can go look at cribs, find a few that you like, while Jethro and I look at car seats." Jenny said, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Sounds good. I'll come find you guys in about twenty minutes?" Fiona suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll see you then sweetheart." Jenny said nodding.

"Don't get lost." Jethro quipped, laughing when Fiona stuck her tongue out at him.

"Funny Dad." she said before turning and walking toward the crib section while Jenny dragged her husband over to the aisles of car seats. They were browsing through the selections when a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"Well look at this. I never thought I'd see the day. Jethro Gibbs is looking at car seats."

Jenny's eyes widened at the feminine voice, squeezing her husband's hand nervously. They both turned, coming face to face with a redheaded woman who looked anything but happy.

"Hey Diane." Jethro said, swallowing heavily as he nodded to his ex-wife. She merely glared, hands on her hips. "Fornell, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Diane has a baby shower to go to, we were looking at some stuff for her friend." Tobias Fornell said, stepping forward with his daughter holding on to his hand.

"Hi Uncle Gibbs!" Emily said, smiling as she waved at him. Jethro grinned at the little girl, waving back with his free hand.

"Hey Em, how are ya?" he asked. "Have you met Jenny?"

"Yeah, Daddy introduced us. Hi Miss Jenny."

"Hello Emily. How are you?" asked Jenny, smiling at Emily. She couldn't help but think about how if she hadn't left Jethro, her daughter would be about Emily's age.

Diane did not look pleased that there had been a meeting between her daughter and her ex-husband's wife.

"So I see you succeeded in getting someone pregnant, Jethro." Diane commented, her tone nasty. "I'm surprised it didn't happen when you two were sneaking around behind my back."

"Diane, for the thousandth time, I never cheated on you, with Jen or anyone else." Jethro said, eyes narrowing. "I believe you were the unfaithful one."

"I detest that accusation." Diane said, eyes burning.

"But you aren't denying it." Jenny couldn't help but point out, the hint of a smirk playing on her lips. Diane glared furiously, not saying a thing.

"So Jenny, when are you due?" Fornell asked, obviously trying to steer the conversation onto something else.

"Early November." Jenny answered, one hand resting on her bump. Fornell had just opened his mouth when he was interrupted.

"Mom did you find…anything." Fiona said, finishing her statement after a pause, eyes wide at the people in front of her. "Sorry, Mom, Dad, am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine sweetheart." Jenny said, nodding to her daughter. "This is Fornell, Diane, and their daughter Emily."

"Hi, I'm Fiona." she said, waving one hand hesitantly.

"You're their daughter?" Diane hissed, eyes wide in disbelief. "But you must be at least sixteen. How is that possible?"

"I'm not their biological daughter." Fiona replied icily, her eyes narrowing. "They've adopted me. I'm technically my mom's niece, but my mother died from breast cancer about a year and a half ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fiona." Fornell said, frowning as his eyes tightened.

"It's okay. Mom and Dad are good parents." Fiona said with a shrug, smiling at them. "I'm happy now."

"Well that's all that really matters." Fornell said, nodding. Diane said nothing, her lips pursed as she studied the teenager.

"You're pretty." Emily said, smiling up at Fiona. "I'm Emily."

"Hi Emily. You're very pretty too." Fiona said, smiling down at the little girl. Emily beamed, twirling slightly.

"We should go, Tobias." Diane said stiffly, taking Emily's other hand.

"It was nice seeing you, Jethro, Jenny. And it was nice to meet you Fiona." Fornell said, nodding to them.

"Bye Uncle Gibbs and Miss Jenny!" Emily called, smiling. "Bye Fiona!"

After they'd left, Fiona turned to her parents, eyebrow raised.

"You actually married her?"


	26. ExFile

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, and welcome to 2011! :) I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe holiday season! HesMines, here's your last installment of possessive Jenny vs. Hollis in this story, so savor it ;) I do love this episode; it's just…well, it's the perfect mixture of awkwardness and hilarity. And, I quite like Stephanie, actually. It wasn't her fault she came after Paris. (The appearance of two ex-wives right in a row was a complete accident, I promise).

* * *

Jenny really did not see why there were so many linked cases between her husband's team and Army CID. He'd called her from the scene, telling her Mann was on the case. Again.

Would it never end?

"Mom, calm down." Fiona said, reaching for her mom's tapping fingers and silencing them, raising an eyebrow. "Can I get to Logan's in one piece, without going insane from your tapping?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm a little distracted." Jenny said, sighing quietly as she offered her daughter a small smile.

"Because of Mann?" Fiona asked, smirking slightly at the look on her mom's face.

"How do you…"

"Dad called me. He knows you, Mom." Fiona said, leaning back in the seat, folding her arms. "You need to relax, and know that you have nothing to be jealous of. She's a blonde, for crying out loud."

"I plead the fifth." Jenny said, smirking slightly. "Or blame my hormones. Whichever is easier."

"Go with the hormones. It'll make him putty in your hands." Fiona said, winking at her. Jenny rolled her eyes, pulling into Logan's driveway. Fiona leaned over, kissing her mom's cheek quickly before opening the door. "Remember Mom, breathe please. You'll pick me up at six, right?"

"I'll be here sweetheart, most likely with your father. We were thinking about going out to eat. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Fiona said, smiling as she stepped out of the house, where Logan had already opened the door and was waiting. Jenny waved to her daughter's boyfriend before blowing her daughter a kiss and backing out of the driveway, heading towards the agency.

All she had to do was breathe, right?

* * *

"Major Sweigart was Captain Reynolds superior officer at Defense Intelligence." Jenny said from behind her desk, her hands folded neatly over her bump. "He understands that Army CID and NCIS will be working closely on this case."

"You've taken Captain Reynolds laptop. I want it back." Sweigart said, turning slightly towards Jethro.

"That's evidence Major." Mann said, shaking her head.

"DIA deals with classified materials." Sweigart said, crossing his arms.

"And we have top secret clearance." Mann countered, raising an eyebrow at Sweigart.

"I'm talking about special access programs, which go well beyond your clearance." Sweigart replied, raising his eyebrow at Mann.

"Black Ops." Jethro commented from the conference table he was seated on, a slight smirk crossing his face.

"Major Sweigart, these are your options. Either read in our forensic scientist to your 'special access programs', or send someone who can oversee her work." Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at the Major. The Major let out a quiet snort of contempt before turning to the young man standing next to him.

"Send someone over from Cyber."

"Yes sir."

"Any thoughts on who would have wanted to kill Captain Reynolds?" Mann asked, taking a few steps closer to Sweigart.

"He got along with everyone at work." Sweigart said, shaking his head.

"What about his personal life?" Mann asked.

"Other than the usual command enters, I didn't really know Captain Reynolds on a personal basis." Sweigart said, shrugging slightly.

"You, Lieutenant?" Jethro asked, tilting his head up slightly as he gazed at the younger man standing next to Sweigart.

"We played some pick-up basketball together, that's about it. I think he spent his free time with his wife."

"Why?" Jethro asked, leaning forward.

"Because he was always rushing home to be with her."

Jethro and Mann exchanged a look before Jethro glanced at Jenny, raising an eyebrow.

They had their starting point.

* * *

"I dropped off some documents to Captain Reynolds a couple of weeks ago."

"And you left via the back door?" Mann questioned, shifting slightly in her seat across from Sweigart.

"His wife was having friends around. I didn't wanna disturb her." Sweigart said, handing a paper to the Lieutenant, who nodded before leaving.

"Mrs. Reynolds can verify that you were at the house?" Mann asked, raising her gaze to look at him. Sweigart looked skeptical, twisting his mouth slightly.

"Don't know. Guess you'll have to ask her, ma'am." he answered, shrugging slightly.

"Means you saw what was hanging in his office." Jethro said from his seat by the door, having replaced the photo of Sweigart with the spear gun back on the table moments before.

"Sorry?" Sweigart asked, and Mann turned to look at Jethro, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Knew how to use one." Jethro said, standing. "You look pretty handy with that spear gun."

"Wow." Mann said, standing and walking over to the photo, picking it up and examining it, turning to face Sweigart. "Picture's worth a thousand words to a jury."

"Yeah, or just one." Jethro commented, looking out the door. "Guilty."

"Lots of guys dive." Sweigart said, obviously defending himself. "Look Colonel, I was with someone last night. A date."

"She got a name?" Jethro asked, walking back into the room slightly.

"We went to dinner." Sweigart said, avoiding the question.

"Name." Jethro asked again, losing patience.

"Stephanie Flynn." Sweigart said, shrugging slightly. Jethro stilled, suddenly worried. How many women could possibly have that same exact name?

"The woman who was with Mrs. Reynolds when she found him dead last night?" Mann asked, frowning as she replaced the picture on the table.

"That's right." Sweigart said, nodding.

"Stephanie Bronwyn Flynn?" Jethro asked, standing in front of Sweigart's desk, eyes wide as he awaited the answer.

"Yeah." Sweigart said, now looking irritated. Mann looked at Jethro, frowning as she stepped slightly closer to speak quietly to him.

"You know her?" she asked, shooting a glance at him. Jethro sighed, rubbing a hand down his face before answering.

"Uh-huh." he paused, sighing again. "I was married to her."

Jenny was going to have a field day.

* * *

"We have a, uh, a little issue." Mann said, standing next to Jethro in front of Jenny's desk. Jenny leaned back in her chair raising her eyebrow quizzically. Issues were never good, particularly when her husband was involved.

"We?" she asked, looking between the two.

"You, uh, you wanna tell her, Agent Gibbs?" Mann asked, rocking back onto her heels slightly, looking over at Jethro.

"No, not particularly." he answered, refusing to look at his wife. He knew she could have a multitude reactions; he could never tell with her hormones.

"Is this issue going to involve lawyers?" Jenny asked, her eyebrows already in her hairline.

"It already did." Mann said, and Jenny's eyes widened further, looking up at her husband. "It's his ex-wife…she's a material witness."

"And…which ex would that be?" Jenny asked, shooting an indulgent smirk at her husband as she spun her chair slightly to face him more fully. She was going to enjoy this; she just merely hoped that the ex-wife involved was not the same wife they'd had the, um, pleasure of seeing a few weeks ago.

"Stephanie." he answered grudgingly. He saw the minute change in her demeanor; she appeared happy that it wasn't Diane (he was too), but she tensed slightly. Stephanie was after Paris; it was hard on Jenny to think about it, he knew.

Well, great. Couldn't it have been the first ex, the one that she had absolutely no qualms with? The one that didn't have to remind her of what had happened when she'd thrown everything away? She sighed internally, trying to relax her too-tense muscles.

She'd just have to battle back with humor, even if it required playing dumb, which wasn't exactly something she was fond of.

"Which number is she again? Second?"

"Third." he corrected, voice slightly hard as he tried not to glare at her.

"Oh right…you lived in Europe with her for a while. Frankfurt?"

"Moscow."

"Two years?"

"One."

"Well it's hard to live in Moscow. With anyone." Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders with a nod. It hadn't been hard for them, though. "Do you think he should _divorce_ himself from this case, Colonel Mann?"

"No, no ma'am, no." Mann said, looking at her feet.

"Nor do I. I don't see a problem if you conduct the interview." Jenny said, nodding. She turned her head to look at her husband, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a problem with Colonel Mann interviewing your ex-wife?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jethro asked, sighing quietly as he raised an eyebrow in his wife's direction.

"No." she said, eyes glinting as she looked at him. "Problem solved."

Mann nodded, and Jethro scratched the back of his neck as he closed his eyes. Mann nodded before leaving the office, and Jethro glared at Jenny, sinking into a conference table chair across from her desk.

"You enjoyed that way too much." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I could either make it humorous or be a bitch Jethro. I went with the easier one." Jenny said, sighing quietly. She rubbed her eyes gently, resting her elbows on the desk. "Jethro, this isn't easy on me. Diane is one thing. Stephanie is a whole other ball of wax."

Jethro glanced up, taking in the way his wife's shoulders were so tense and how she looked incredibly stressed for only ten in the morning. He instantly softened, standing and walking over to her, touching her shoulder with a soft sigh. She looked up at him, letting out a deep breath and then turning her face into his side. He rubbed her back gently, wishing things could have been different.

"Do you know how hard this is, Jethro?" she whispered, turning her face back up to look at him. "Do you know how hard it is to see someone that could have been me? How hard it is to not think about what I threw away? The family I cost us?"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way Jen, you know I do. But things are as they are, and we can't change them. We only have the future to look at." he said, squatting down to her level, cupping her cheeks. "Jenny, we both have mistakes from the past, and we both know that. But now we have each other, and Fiona, and our baby. We have our family now. Please, see that side of things, Jen."

Jenny sighed, resting her head in his warm, strong hands. It was so hard to see things the way she truly did want to. There were two sides to it; the mistakes, regrets, and the hurt, or the future, happiness, and decisions they'd made together. She looked up to meet his searching eyes, turning her head to kiss his palm gently.

"It's still so hard Jethro." she whispered, reaching up to touch his face with her fingertips. "All I can think about is that night Ducky called me. Hearing him telling me you were getting married, and it being so soon…I thought you'd never loved me at all."

"Jenny…I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to cope, and I was impulsive and stupid." Jethro said, tilting her head up after she'd dropped her gaze, brushing his thumbs underneath her tired-looking eyes. "I'd give anything to have the time back and go after you. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I know you would." Jenny whispered, her throat filling with unshed tears as she let her husband wrap her up in his arms, holding her securely against his broad chest. "I would too Jethro. You know I would."

There, in her office, they held each other, mistakes of the past too close to the surface for comfort.

* * *

Jethro walked down the hallway toward the interrogation room where Mann was questioning Stephanie, the two cups of coffee in his hand. One was for Steph, in an attempt to get her to not hate him entirely, and the other was for Mann-because if Stephanie hadn't changed, Hollis was going to need caffeine after her run-in with his third ex-wife.

He opened the door, finding two surprised women; one of whom fixated him with her hazel eyes and merely stared.

"Still decaf?" he asked, offering one of the cups towards Stephanie while setting the other in front of Mann, who accepted it with a smile before standing.

"We need to talk." Stephanie said, pushing herself up out of the chair.

"The Colonel's conducting the interview." Jethro said, pointing towards Mann.

"I'm done." she said, quietly leaving the interrogation room. Stephanie took hold of Jethro's arm, pulling him towards the door. He sighed, waiting for her to speak.

"Why are you targeting me boyfriend? You couldn't make me happy so you won't let me be happy with someone else, is that it?" Stephanie asked, hands on her hips. He stared at her for a moment, blinking in confusion.

"No." he said, shaking his head.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"What I've always had to do Stephanie, my job." he said, turning to walk out the room. She caught his arm, spinning him back.

"Can we please finish one conversation?"

"I'm starting to feel like I'm married to you again." Jethro said, turning back to her, sighing.

"Funny, it's not like it felt like we were ever married." Stephanie said, folding her arms as she dared him to argue. He looked away, taking a deep breath. "Look, Eric didn't do this, and I don't know what evidence you've got that makes you think he did but you're wrong. Just don't screw this up for me Jethro."

"It's not about you."

"It wasn't ever about me was it?" Stephanie asked, letting out a tiny sigh. Jethro unthinkingly scrubbed his left hand down his face, hearing the quiet gasp from Stephanie moments before he felt her cold fingers on his ring finger. "Jethro…"

"What Steph? Are you asking if I got married again?" he asked, pulling his hand from her grasp and sighing, turning to walk away. "I did, Steph. I got married a few months ago."

"Jethro…"

"I'll send an agent to escort you out." he said, leaving. Turning back, he merely stuck his head in, nodding to her once. "I'm happy you found somebody, Steph."

He watched as her eyes widened before leaving, meeting McGee and Mann in the hallway.

"That Cyber guy here yet?" he asked, starting to walk.

"Yeah, in with Abby." McGee said, following. Jethro turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "She'll be fine."

* * *

Jenny glanced up when her office door was opened, sending her husband a brief smile before returning to her file. Jethro settled himself in the chair across from her desk, contenting himself with watching her work. After several quiet moments, Jenny signed off on the file, closing the folder and setting it on the finished pile, finally done.

"Finished?" Jethro asked, sitting forward slightly in the chair, looking at her.

"I'm all set. We just have to pick Fiona up." Jenny said, pushing herself up out of the chair. Jethro rolled his eyes in amusement, helping her into her coat and guiding her out of her office, shutting the door behind them. "Where exactly are we going tonight? You were pretty vague this morning."

"We are going out to eat." Jethro said simply, hitting the elevator button. They stepped in, and Jenny hit the parking garage floor before turning to him with arms crossed.

"Want to get a little more specific?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He remained silent, merely watching the floors light up.

"I told you everything you need to know." he said with a light shrug. She glared, resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

"You are absolutely infuriating." she remarked as the elevator reached the parking lot level.

"Ah, you love me for it." he said, dropping a hand to her lower back as he guided her out of the elevator. She huffed slightly, settling in the passenger seat, waiting for him. He got into the driver's side, starting the car and backing out, heading towards Logan's.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to Logan's, and Fiona bounded down the front steps, waving goodbye to Logan and his mom and running to the car.

"Hey Mom, Dad." she said, buckling herself into the backseat. "How was work?"

"Work was…work." Jenny said, turning slightly to look at her daughter. "How was Logan's? What did you two do?"

"Well, his mom took us to see a movie, and then we met some people at the mall and we hung out for a little while. Then we came back to his house and we went swimming." Fiona said, letting her slightly damp curls out of her ponytail and shaking them to free them. "I won the cannon ball contest, according to his mom."

"Now that I have to see." Jethro said, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Fiona stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes, snorting quietly. "Mature, Fee."

"Hey, you're talking to the sixteen year old. I'd like to see you be mature Dad." she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Jenny snorted quite inelegantly, snickering as she looked out the window. Jethro looked offended, pulling into Palena's and turning the car off, turning to his wife and daughter.

"And here I am, doing something nice for my family, and they're insulting me." he said, putting up a mock-offended air. "I guess we'll just have to turn around and go home."

"C'mon Dad, lighten up." Fiona said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "You know we love you."

"And we love to make fun of you." Jenny added, leaning forward to add her own kiss, touching her cheek softly. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yeah I did. We haven't done anything as a family in too long. I figured this was the perfect opportunity." Jethro said with a shrug, apparently a little uncomfortable with all the attention being bestowed on him.

"Well Dad, let's give you a gold star." Fiona said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and walking over to Jenny's side, opening her door and helping her out as well. He took her hand before leading her and Fiona to the front door, opening it for them. Following them inside, they walked to the front desk, where Jethro gave his name.

"Gibbs, table for three?" the hostess asked, looking up from the computer. Jethro nodded and the blonde woman smiled, grabbing three menus and leading them to a secluded booth in the back.

After being seated, Jenny turned towards Jethro, scooting closer and kissing his cheek, squeezing his hand underneath the table. He turned towards her, brushing back an unruly curl.

"Thank you." she whispered, looking up at him. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Yeah I did Jen." he replied softly, kissing her temple. "I needed to spend more time with you two."

"Well you've got us." Jenny said, squeezing his hand again.

"And I'm not letting go." he said, settling an arm around her shoulders and smiling at Fiona. She grinned back, flipping her curls back before resting her elbows on the table.

"So, who's up for hangman?"

* * *

"There's a serious conflict here." Stephanie said, seated across from Jenny the next day. "Jethro shouldn't be leading this investigation."

"He's not, Colonel Mann is." Jenny said, raising an eyebrow slightly at Stephanie, who merely returned with a skeptical scare, so similar to Jethro's. "You pick up that look from Gibbs?"

"I picked up a lot of bad habits from Gibbs." Stephanie said, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. Jenny lowered her gaze, controlling the wave of emotion that crashed over her. Time to change the subject.

"I understand your concern."

"Then take him off the case."

"I've known Agent Gibbs a long time. I trust and respect his judgment." Jenny said, and she couldn't help but notice the flash in the other woman's eyes.

"My boyfriend didn't kill anyone." Stephanie insisted, leaning forward slightly.

"Then I'm sure the investigation will bear that out." Jenny said, keeping calm.

"But maybe not before damaging Eric's military career." Stephanie interrupted, crossing her arms. Jenny took a deep breath, trying incredibly hard not to wince when she felt a strong kick to her side. So the baby could sense her annoyance too.

"If Major Sweigart wasn't involved, I'll personally see to it that he suffers no career repercussions." Jenny offered, tilting her head slightly towards Stephanie. The other woman seemed to consider it, and she nodded, relaxing.

"Thank you." Stephanie said. Jenny nodded, touching the side of her bump gently, resisting the urge to frown. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Jenny considered it a moment, finally relenting with a tiny smile and a nod of her head. Stephanie was silent for a moment before leaning forward, wringing her hands.

"I don't really quite how to put this but…how can you be married to him? How can you be…pregnant?" she asked, eyes wide. "He always said…that children were something he'd never want again, not after…"

"It was a mutual decision, I assure you." Jenny said, sighing quietly. "I don't really know what to tell you…I know that he's had problems in the past, but not this time. We just…work. I don't know how to explain it."

Jenny finished with the shrug of her shoulders, raising her gaze to meet Stephanie's. The other woman stared at her, seeming to absorb her words slowly. Hesitantly, Stephanie nodded, and Jenny relaxed into her chair.

One problem avoided.

* * *

"She's got something to hide. Why else would she clean so thoroughly?" Ziva asked, looking at Tony.

"Uh-oh." Tony said, walking with Ziva as they headed towards Gibbs and Mann in the bullpen. Jenny and Stephanie were walking down the stairs towards them, and Tony's eyes widened. "Train wreck. I wanna look away but I can't."

"Agent Gibbs." Jenny said, and Tony's eyes widened even further at the smirk on her face. She turned towards Mann, raising an elegant eyebrow slightly. " Colonel, I was just reassuring Gibbs'…I mean, your witness, that Agent Gibbs could separate himself from the personal aspects of this investigation."

"I'll keep a close eye on him, Director." Mann said, nodding as she folded her hands behind her back.

"I'm sure you will." Jenny said, and Gibbs rolled his eyes, causing Tony to snicker and Stephanie to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that the look you're talking about?" Stephanie asked, looking at Jenny.

"Yeah, that's it." Jenny replied, nodding.

"Yup, we've all seen that one." Mann said, causing Tony's head to shoot forward and his eyes to practically bulge out of his skull.

"Well, Ms. Flynn was just leaving, unless you need her for something?" Jenny asked, looking in between her husband and Mann.

"No, she can go home." Jethro said, walking over to Tony and Ziva, Mann following.

"For now." she said, nodding to Jenny and Stephanie. They reached Tony, and started to walk.

"You find anything DiNozzo?" Jethro asked, staring at his Senior Field Agent.

"Bet you've never been happier to see me boss." Tony said, grinning at Jethro. Jethro glared and Tony continued, looking away. "Uh, it was clean."

"Spotless." Ziva added.

"She's like that professional cleaner in 'Pulp Fiction'." Tony said, nodding.

"We found a partial print in the kitchen, near the office." Ziva reported, and Jethro nodded, continuing towards the elevators with Mann.

"Yeah, run it." he said, looking at Ziva.

"Well, with only like, a squiggle and a little loop, and we don't even know which finger." Tony said, shrugging.

"Only ten possibilities DiNozzo." Jethro said, turning back towards Tony and raising an eyebrow. Tony's eyes widened, and he raised his hands, motioning in the air.

"Well no, there's one point and ten fingers, you know, that's thousands of…on it!" Jethro nodded before turning back towards the elevators, and Ziva followed, laughing at his next words. "Train wreck!"

* * *

With the killer caught and the case closed, the Gibbs' family was on the way to work on the boat. Or rather, Fiona and Jethro were going to work on the boat, and Jenny was going to read her book. Fiona ran upstairs quickly while Jethro led Jenny downstairs.

"Jethro, no matter what, I will not work on your boat."

"C'mon Jen." Jethro said, looking back at her.

"Jethro, no. My back is killing me. I'm not going to lean over your boat for an hour." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at him. He was about to reply when Stephanie peeked her head out, looking embarrassed.

"Hello Stephanie." he said, still holding Jenny's hand.

"Still not locking your front door Jethro." Stephanie said weakly, pointing a finger at him. "I just came by to drop these off."

She pulled the dog tags out of her jeans pocket, dangling them from her fingers. Jethro took them, reading the familiar inscriptions.

"I found them in a drawer…about six years ago."

"I thought I lost them." Jethro said, nodding. To be honest, he'd thought Jenny had them somewhere.

"I'm going to…wait upstairs." Jenny said softly, turning to leave.

"No, no it's okay. I'm…I'm not staying." Stephanie said, letting out a small laugh.

"I'll walk you out." Jethro said, squeezing Jenny's hand and pressing the dog tags into her hand, kissing her cheek gently. Stephanie stopped in front of her, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Good luck." she said, nodding slightly. "You're doing better than any of us."

"Thanks." Jenny said, a tad uneasy, nodding to the other woman. Stephanie nodded once again before turning back to the stairs. At just that moment Fiona walked down the stairs, looking confused.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Am I interrupting?" the brunette teen asked with a tilt of her head. Stephanie's eyes widened, looking between Jenny and Jethro. "Hi, I'm Fiona."

"Hi Fiona, I'm Stephanie." she answered, nodding to the teen. Jethro let out a deep breath, and Stephanie turned to him. "I'm ready."

They passed Fiona, and the teen offered them a smile before coming down the rest of the stairs and reaching her mom.

"Um Mom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"That was Stephanie. One of your father's ex-wives." Jenny said, sighing. Fiona's eyebrows raised even higher, and she let out a laugh.

"They never end, do they?"

"Why'd you quit your job?" Jethro asked, turning towards Stephanie as they walked. She laughed quietly, playing with her keys.

"I'm moving to Philadelphia. My parents are getting old. And Shelley had another baby."

"Another one?" Jethro asked, faintly remembering her sister having at least two kids in the time that he was married to Stephanie.

"She's a baby factory. It's a good thing somebody in my family is." Stephanie said with a soft sigh and the gentle shrug of her shoulders. "I guess I'm gonna be that doting aunt that still looks great in her bikini."

Jethro let out a quiet laugh before reaching for her car door handle, but she stopped his hand, closing the door.

"Eric and I split up. He told me about his…affair, with uh, Jill." Jethro remained silent, and Stephanie took that as confirmation. "You knew? After all my ranting in your office you missed the perfect opportunity to throw that in my face."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Jethro replied, shaking his head. Stephanie's eyes filled with tears, and she looked away for a moment.

"No you wouldn't." she said, tears in her voice. "This never seems to work out for me Jethro."

Jethro stepped forward, giving Stephanie a one-armed hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said softly in her ear, rubbing her back. "Me, you, us. Not your fault."

"It wasn't anybody's fault." Stephanie said, wiping at her eyes. "How did you get so lucky this time, Jethro?"

"Easy. I married my best friend, Steph." Jethro said softly, a gentle smile invading his face. "You'll find someone Steph. I know you will."

Stephanie offered him a smile before getting into her car, stopping the door once more to look at him, her eyes holding an amused glint.

"But we'll always have Moscow." she said, pointing at him. He let a tiny grin cross his face before closing her door, watching her drive away. He turned, heading back inside.

It was time to enjoy the time with his family.


	27. Chimera

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! :) I'm actually quite pleased with how this turned out (and, it's only been a week since the previous update!). Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, the still-wrapped straw in his hands. He planned to wreak havoc with it; Gibbs was not yet in the bullpen and the Director hadn't been seen either. Ripping one end of the paper wrapping off, he put the plastic straw in his mouth and blew, shooting the paper over at Ziva. She shot him an annoyed look, an open case file on her desk. He grinned at her, taking the rest of the wrapper and putting it into his mouth, thoroughly wetting the paper before shooting it at Ziva. She shot out of her chair, smacking her desk loudly with the folder.

"Don't you have paperwork, DiNozzo?" Ziva asked, going over to the file cabinet and putting away the folder.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair and grinning. "I take the paper, and I make it work." He shot another spitball at Ziva, and this one caught in her hair. He gestured to it, but she merely gave him the death glare, so he stayed silent.

"Yeah!" Abby said as she walked into the bullpen. "Tonight's the night!"

"What night?" McGee asked, looking up from his computer.

"Brainmatter." Abby answered simply.

"Brainmatter?" Ziva asked, looking confused.

"Yeah…my friend's band, remember?" Abby said, her happiness deflating.

"Brainmatter…" Tony said, a look of concentration on his face.

"Yeah, you guys all promised you'd go with me." Abby said, looking around.

"All of us?" McGee asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yes, all of you." Abby said, rolling her eyes.

"Even me?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Even you." Abby said, setting a ticket on his desk. "And you, and you."

"Um, I don't think I can make it tonight." Ziva said hesitantly. "Tony and I had plans…"

"Oh, okay." Abby said, her mood darkening a little. "It's okay. Another time. You're coming, right Timmy?"

"Uh…yeah, of course Abs." McGee said, caving easily to his girlfriend's demands.

"I've got Timmy." Abby said, going over to McGee and giving him a big hug. "I'll be fine. You two have fun!"

"We've got a dead body." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen, giving Abby and McGee an odd look before turning his gaze up to the catwalk for a moment. His face softened ever so slightly when he caught sight of Jenny before turning back to the team. "Pack up, full kit."

Tossing the bottle in his hand to McGee, he typed on his keyboard, squinting at the screen.

"Motion sickness meds?"

"Choppers waiting for us at NSA Anacostia." Jethro said as way of explanation.

"I'm fine on a chopper boss." McGee said, tossing the meds back.

"The chopper takes us to the ship, McGee." Jethro replied, throwing them back. "USNS Chimera. We'll get briefed in Anacostia."

"I'll get Duck. Pack a toothbrush; we're gonna be there a while." Jethro said, leaving the bullpen. Abby's face turned into a pout, and McGee pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll go to Brainmatter's next concert, I promise." McGee said, letting Abby hug him tightly.

"Promise?" Abby said into his neck, the sound muffled.

"I promise Abs." McGee affirmed, rubbing her back gently.

"I'll hold you to it Timmy." Abby said, the smile back on her face. She kissed his cheek swiftly before leaving the bullpen.

"I hate ships." McGee complained, grabbing his bag.

"Oh, shut up McGoo." Tony said, shaking his head. Ziva rolled her eyes, following the two into the elevator.

Up on the catwalk, Jenny was saying goodbye to Agent Thomas, her head already throbbing. Talking to that woman was like sticking your head in a wood chipper. She closed her eyes, letting the throbbing lessen before opening them to find herself staring into the worried blue gaze of her husband.

"You okay Jen?"

"I'm fine Jethro. I just don't particularly like talking to Agent Thomas for long periods of time. I have a slight headache, that's all." Jenny said, attempting to ease his concern. His eyes searched hers, and Jenny knew he wasn't completely convinced. "Jethro, you have a case to work."

"My wife comes before my work. We established that, Jen." Jethro said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you're okay? The baby okay?"

"We're both fine Jethro. Feel for yourself." Jenny said, taking one of his hands and placing it on her stomach where their baby was kicking. Jethro looked at her, his blue eyes soft before kissing her forehead.

"Don't wear yourself out. Sit down in MTAC; don't stand the entire time and…"

"Alright, Jethro needs to go away and Special Agent Gibbs needs to come back. He has a case." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at him. Jethro smirked, squeezing her hand.

"See you at home."

"Goodbye Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny said, smiling at him as he went down the stairs, meeting Ducky in the bullpen. She placed a soothing hand on her bump, right over where the baby was moving. "He'll be fine, I know it."

* * *

Jenny walked into Abby's lab, glad that there was no music for once. She'd come to see if Abby had gotten anything from Jethro on the case, and was pleasantly surprised to see her in the middle of a video conference with McGee.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're peachy. I am dealing with my boat phobia, Tony is dealing with his rat phobia, and Ziva is dealing with her ghost phobia." Tim said, and Jenny hid her laughter.

"So…what's Gibbs dealing with?" Abby asked, tilting her head.

"Them." Jethro said as he elbowed Tim out of the way. "Abs, patch me through to the Director." Jenny heard Jethro's voice through the video feed, and she walked up behind Abby so Jethro could see her.

"No need Jethro I'm right here; what's the status?" Jenny asked, looking over Abby's shoulders as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Well, the crew has disappeared." Jethro said, looking into the camera. "Except for one."

"He tell you where they are?" Jenny asked.

"No. He's dead." Jethro said, looking at her through the camera.

"Have you I.D.-ed him?" Jenny asked, her head starting to hurt again.

"Yeah, hang on." Jethro said, taking his notebook out of his pocket. "Dr. Satoshi Takada. What have you got on him, Abs?"

"Dr. Satoshi Takada. Marine biologist, Lieutenant Commander for the Navy since 1997. PhD in biology from LSU." Abby said, reading off the computer screen.

"Make sure Skinner knows he's got twenty men stranded in life boats." Jethro said, nodding to Jenny.

"I'll get right on it; does Ducky have a cause of death?" Jenny asked, a hand going to her aching lower back.

"We're still doin' tests; we don't know what killed him yet." Jethro said, moving his head to get a better view of her, and Jenny knew he'd seen her move her hand. Jenny saw Ducky in the background, and Jethro turned his head.

"Yes we do." Ducky said, but there was something wrong with his voice. "My initial diagnosis of asphyxia was incorrect I'm afraid. It looks as though Dr. Takada died of viral hemorrhagic fever, to which by now, we have all been exposed."

"Can't leave the ship." Jethro said, closing his eyes briefly.

"Well that's not a problem Jethro. If my diagnosis is correct…we'll all be dead by morning." Ducky said, looking up into Jethro's gaze. Jethro's eyes widened imperceptibly, and he turned back towards the camera, catching Jenny's frozen stare.

"No offense Duck…but I hope to God you're wrong." Jethro said, his voice hoarse. He watched Jenny's hand fall to her stomach, and he knew she was terrified. Hell, even he was nervous.

"For all of our sakes, I hope so too Jethro." Ducky said behind him, and Jethro turned to him, his eyes in silent agreement.

* * *

Jenny stood in MTAC, trying not to break something. Twenty minutes ago she'd listened to Ducky telling Jethro that they were going to die. Twenty minutes of hell. She waited for Commander Skinner to get on the feed, a hand on her stomach, where the baby was moving constantly. Sighing, she moved the hand to her lower back as the technician signaled Skinner's arrival.

"StratCom has received no signals from any life boats." Skinner said, sitting at his desk.

"A crew of twenty doesn't just disappear into thin air." Jenny said, hands on her hips.

"Trust me, we'll find those men." Skinner said. "We're dispatching our rescue and recovery ops and a relief crew onto the Chimera ASAP."

"I need you to tell me what kind of research the Chimera was involved in." Jenny said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Deep sea marine life exploration." Skinner said, but Jenny could tell he wasn't telling her the whole story. "I'm afraid I can't say anything more than that. It's classified."

"I have top secret clearance, Commander." Jenny reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"The mission's above top secret, Director." Skinner said, shaking his head. "But trust me, it's pretty mundane stuff."

"My medical examiner believes that Dr. Takada died from a deadly virus that he may have contracted from the, mundane stuff he was studying." Jenny said, her tone slightly biting.

"Then he must be mistaken in his preliminary findings." Skinner insisted.

"Something on that ship killed him." Jenny said firmly, staring at Skinner.

"We have no reason to believe Dr. Takada's research had anything to do with his death." Skinner said, and Jenny's frustration with the man was growing.

"Commander." Jenny said, struggling to keep her voice level. "If you insist on stonewalling me, I can take this to a higher command level."

"I'm not stonewalling you Director." Skinner insisted, and Jenny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm telling you the truth."

"You're not telling me a damn thing. You do not run black Ops to carry out 'mundane' research. The lives of my agents are being threatened, and I need to know what is threatening them." Jenny said, her gaze hard. _And it doesn't help that my husband and father of my unborn child is on that ship either._ Jenny thought to herself. Skinner merely sat back in his chair, shaking his head at her.

* * *

"I'm flying a crew out to take control of the ship." Skinner said to Jenny and Jethro, Jenny in MTAC, Jethro through the video link on the ship.

"The risk is too great." Ducky said, coming up behind Jethro. "Director you cannot allow anyone on this ship."

"I can put anyone I want to on that ship." Skinner said, sounding like a petulant child.

"Then I have no choice but to quarantine the Chimera." Ducky said, wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"On whose authority?" Skinner asked.

"Ours." Jenny answered simply, her hands on her lower back, attempting to ease some of the strain. "Dr. Mallard is a medical examiner. Agent Gibbs is a Federal Officer."

"That's my ship." Skinner insisted, his voice starting to rise in annoyance.

"Not anymore." Jethro said.

"What kind of game you think you're playing, Gibbs?" Skinner asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Any word from the missing crew?" Jethro asked, straightening slightly.

"We have every possible resource looking for those men." Skinner insisted, and Jenny watched Jethro shake his head in disbelief.

"Given what we know, this is high precedence. Those men may well have been exposed to the virus too." Ducky said, leaning in towards the camera.

"They may also need to be quarantined." Jenny said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't need to explain to me the dangers involved here." Skinner said, his face slightly more somber.

"It might've helped if you'd explain them to us." Jethro said, his tone deadly, and Jenny could tell it was taking all of his willpower not to yell.

"If you don't mind Director, I'd like to go find out more about this virus before it kills me, and quite possibly everyone else on this ship too." Ducky said, nodding to her before turning away.

"Commander, I think it's time you told me what I need to know about your ship." Jenny said, folding her arms.

"I cannot divulge anymore about the Chimera's mission then I already have." Skinner said, tapping the desk in annoyance.

"Seeing as how my agents now have control over your ship, I am going to instruct them to investigate any and all aspects of the Chimera's operations that will help them determine what they are up against." Jenny said, her face set and her voice hard. This man was not budging, and her husband and friends were aboard that ship. She was not going to stand for this. "Nothing will be off limits."

"You can't do that." Skinner said, shaking his head.

"You can't stop me." Jenny said, glaring at him.

"This is a classified mission." Skinner said, his resolve unwavering.

"Then read me into it." Jenny said, arms still crossed tightly over her chest. Skinner sat back, annoyed but cornered.

"Even if I wanted to read you into the Chimera's mission, I can't do that over an MTAC feed." Skinner said, watching her. "The file has to be read to you in person."

"If you think that I am going to stand idly by while my agents' lives are in danger you are sadly mistaken." Jenny said, her face briefly displaying her disgust for the man. "I will be waiting for you and your file Commander."

"Now you…" Skinner was cut off as Jenny had the transmission cut. She stood for a few moments, collecting herself. She opened her eyes, and was a little dismayed to see her hands shaking violently. Knowing that that meant her medication was wearing off, she sighed quietly. She walked out of MTAC, swiftly heading into her office. She reached into her purse, taking out the small orange bottle and dumping two pills into her hand and taking them with a drink of water.

She placed a hand over her stomach, glad that the baby wasn't moving as much anymore. She relaxed into her chair, her back feeling relief as the strain was taken off the muscles.

She hated that now her life revolved around taking these pills. She hated that her ability to work now involved her taking medication. She hated this illness. Why had this had to happen to her? Why right now? Everyday, she worried about her baby. Everyday, she worried that her medication would wear off some place that she wouldn't be able to take them again. She worried that she wouldn't be able to pick up the pen she used to sign reports. She worried that Fiona would start to notice that the tremors were coming more frequently, or that Jethro would notice that sometimes it hurt when he touched her, even with the gentlest of touches.

She hated feeling powerless. She had never felt this kind of helplessness before, and she didn't like it. It was hell, not knowing when the tremors would come back or when the pain would start. She shook her head, attempting to clear the thoughts. She couldn't very well confront Skinner with her thoughts all over the place. Sighing, she rubbed her temples, closing her eyes. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Containment of afore mentioned microbial species, deadly or otherwise, is to remain under the guardianship of the operation's chief scientist until such time it can be transported to Naval headquarters." Skinner read as he paced in Jenny's office. Jenny listened intently, her hands resting on top of her bump.

"Bio-warfare research is illegal, we signed a treaty." Jenny said, raising an eyebrow.

"So did the Russians." Skinner said, leaning on the edge her conference table. "And we've spotted their fishing trawlers in areas of the Bering Sea that aren't considered fishable."

"So two wrongful fishing expeditions make a right?" Jenny asked, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"We're just trying to get our hands on the next generation of biological weaponry before our enemies do." Skinner said, holding her gaze.

"Do you file that under deception or hypocrisy?" Jenny asked, shaking her head. Skinner merely laughed before grabbing a sheet of paper out of his briefcase and walking over to her desk.

"Nondisclosure agreement." Skinner said, shrugging his shoulders as he handed it to her. He leaned closer, and Jenny could smell his pizza breath. "Now do you see why the Navy doesn't want anyone knowing where the Chimera is or what it's doing?"

Jenny looked up after signing her signature, her face expressionless.

"And do you understand that the Navy's secret could cause my agents their lives?" Jenny asked, her mind flashing immediately to Jethro.

"I've got a support vessel on its way with medical facilities onboard and a decontamination unit." Skinner said, his voice insistent.

"Great. Show it to me." Jenny said, her face serious.

"How exactly do you propose I do that?" Skinner asked, a smile hinting on his face, and it took everything Jenny had not to slap him, and hard.

"There must be an Orion or two that you could scramble overhead." Jenny said, her eyes narrowing.

"I think you're gonna have to trust me, Director." Skinner said, a smirk on his face.

"I don't know you well enough, Commander." Jenny returned, her patience thinning.

"We can fix that." Skinner said, leaning closer. Seething, Jenny made sure he could see her wedding ring on her finger as she crossed her arms over her stomach. Leaning forward, she looked up at him, her green eyes flashing.

"You can cut the charm. Higher ranking, richer, and definitely better looking men have tried that on me and didn't get very far. Now I can't speak for you Commander, but I didn't get where I am because of my looks. So get your eyes off of me and get some on that ship. Or would you like to meet my husband?" Jenny said, her eyes narrowing and her tone cold. She had had enough of this insufferable man, and she hoped to God she never had to deal with him again. Maybe she'd have Jethro have a talk with him.

Skinner's face froze, and he straightened up slowly, taking the paper with him. He stayed silent, walking over to his briefcase and slipping the paper inside. Jenny was thankful the flirting had stopped, and watched him carefully, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Jenny stood in MTAC, her eyes on the screen. A boat sped out over the water, and Jenny's eyes narrowed as Skinner came closer to her.

"Satisfied, Director?"

"I am not that easy Commander." Jenny said, her arms folded over her chest. She was resisting the urge to put her hands on her back; the baby was moving and her back ached, but she refused to show any sign of weakness in front of the Commander.

"That doesn't surprise me." Skinner said, and Jenny's eyes narrowed, hoping his insinuation wasn't what she thought he meant. If he was referring to her pregnancy, he was going to get bitch-slapped into the next century, sensitivity seminars be damned. The screen blinked, and Jenny looked at the map.

"That must be your support vessel, can we get any closer?" Jenny asked, nodding her head to the technician.

"I'm sure we can." Skinner said, and Jenny rolled her eyes at him, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she took a deep breath and looked away, controlling her emotions.

"It's going to reach the Chimera a lot faster than you said it would." Jenny said, confusion starting to fill her as she watched the boat speed across the screen.

"That's not our support vessel." Skinner said, and Jenny felt her heart drop into her stomach. She took a steadying breath before turning to the technician.

"Get Special Agent Gibbs on."

After a few moments, Jethro and Ducky appeared.

"The approaching craft has no known identification." Jenny said to him, a hand on her back, the ache too much for her.

"That seems to be the way things operate around here." Jethro said, watching her intently, communicating with his eyes his worry and concern.

"Looks to be the size of a small assault vessel, same type of boats I've seen used by marauders." Skinner said, and Jenny knew he was annoyed.

"Pirates?" Jethro asked, his face incredulous.

"Cruise ships, tankers, steamers, they'll attack anything for a buck." Skinner said, looking between Jenny and Jethro.

"How long?" Jethro asked, checking his watch.

"You should be able to put eyes on it any minute." Jenny said, looking at him.

"These people come heavily armed, Agent Gibbs." Skinner said, folding his arms. "Automatic weapons, hand grenades and even RPGs."

"What are they after?" Jethro asked.

"I can't divulge that information!" Skinner said, his voice rising.

"Hold on- you tell me heavily armed pirates are coming to attack me you better damn well tell me what they're looking for." Jethro said, his voice harsh and his eyes flashing.

"Your agent hasn't been read in." Skinner said, turning to Jenny.

"I don't give a damn about your secrets Commander I care about keeping my team safe." Jethro said, glaring at Skinner. "Tell me what they want."

"I can't do that." Skinner said through clenched teeth.

"Can someone give me a damn answer?" Jethro asked, and Jenny knew he was reaching the breaking point of his frustration.

"Put me through to StratCom." Jenny said, turning to the technician.

"Alright!" Skinner said, putting his finger up to stop her, his face angry. "Alright, wait. Look, the secret material they have dredged up from the ocean-"

"What am I looking for?" Jethro demanded. "Something the size of a breadbox, a gallon drum?"

"It can fit in a vial. But it's untested. Unproven." Skinner said, hands on his hips. Jenny looked at him, her mind whirling.

"Ferris has already killed one guy. He's put twenty others at risk. This is worth something to someone." Jethro said, his eyes hard as he gazed at Skinner.

"Boss, I cracked it." Tim said, coming up behind Jethro on the screen, and Jenny felt relief at knowing they were getting somewhere. Jethro glanced at Jenny, talking with his eyes. She communicated what she couldn't say with words with her gaze, telling him to be careful and come home safe. He nodded once before following Tim, and Jenny closed her eyes, emotions swirling through her. Pregnancy was making her emotions skyrocket, and she was feeling everything in full force at the moment. Skinner stood next to her, and she could feel the anger and tension radiating off of him. Was it so wrong to want to punch the man into next year?

* * *

Jenny sat in her office, trying to keep her mind blank. She'd watched the ship explode, and she did not know if Jethro had gotten off of it in time. She prayed that he did, because she was not even going to think about what that would mean.

She stood, grabbing her coat and purse. She couldn't stay in this suffocating office anymore. Locking the door behind her, she walked out onto the catwalk and over to the elevators. She'd stop by Abby's lab before she left; she needed to know how Abby was doing before she went home.

She reached Abby's lab, peeking inside. Abby had her arms around Bert, hugging him closely to her chest. The Goth looked up when she heard Jenny's footsteps, and attempted a smile.

"Hey Director."

"It's Jenny, Abs. The Director is in her office. Jenny is worrying about her husband." Jenny said, coming closer and sitting in the chair next to Abby. She took the younger woman's hand, squeezing gently. "It'll be okay Abby. They'll be home soon."

"But Jenny…the ship exploded. How would they have gotten off? I mean, what am I going to do if…if…oh I can't think that. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts. Timmy's fine. He has to be. Tell me they're fine." Abby said, speaking so fast her words stumbled together.

"Abby, they're fine. I'm willing to bet that Tony will be walking through those doors in a little while, making one of his stupid movie references involving a ship and Tim, Ziva and Jethro will be trying to shut him up with no avail. You'll see." Jenny said, tilting her head as Abby met her gaze, a half-smile on her lips.

"Okay. Happy thoughts, just think happy thoughts. Did you talk to that Commander guy?"

"Unfortunately." Jenny said, frowning. "One of the few time I actually enjoyed using my pregnancy hormones."

"Please tell me you ripped into him. I didn't really like him." Abby said, wrinkling her nose.

"I did. I'm expecting a call from Human Resources within the next few days." Jenny said, a sly smile on her face.

"That bad, hm?" Abby asked, letting a giggle escape. "My cousin Lucille was terrible when she was pregnant with her twins."

"Hormones are kicking my ass a little bit." Jenny admitted, a smile on her face. "But I think Jethro is more scared of them than I am. He hides whenever I look upset. It's actually highly amusing."

"You would find it amusing." a deep voice said from the doorway, and Jenny's head shot up, relief filling her when she caught sight of her husband leaning against the door frame. She squeezed Abby's hand once more before releasing it and standing, walking towards Jethro. He opened his arms as she got closer, pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest, his scent filling her nostrils and making her feel like crying. He was here, and she could feel his heartbeat under her fingertips, and she could smell the coffee on his breath. She kissed his jaw, glad he was alright.

"You're safe. When I saw the ship…I was so worried." she whispered, looking up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have called but there wasn't time." Jethro explained, kissing her forehead. He placed a hand on her stomach, the corners of his mouth twitching up when his hand was kicked. "Someone's active."

"Yeah, she hasn't stopped moving." Jenny said, sighing softly. Jethro looked at her, and understanding washed over him.

"Again?" he asked quietly, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. Jenny merely nodded, feeling drained from the day's activity.

"Can you leave now Jethro? Do paperwork tomorrow? I don't want to fall asleep alone." Jenny said, looking at him hesitantly.

"Of course Jen. Let's go now." Jethro said, his knuckles brushing her cheek lightly before leading her out of the lab where Abby was clutching McGee in a death grip, her voice high-pitched as she told him about how worried she'd been and Tony and Ziva were standing close together in conversation. He placed a hand on her lower back, feeling the tenseness of the muscles. He'd been worried that something was wrong the entire time on the ship; every time he'd seen her through the feed, she'd had her hands on her lower back, trying to ease the strain. He kissed her temple as the stood in the elevator, and she relaxed into his touch, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I need you to deal with someone." Jenny said softly, and Jethro could feel annoyance radiating off of her.

"Who?"

"Commander Skinner. He hit on me the entire time, even though I'm obviously pregnant and married. If it weren't for the fact that I'm the agency Director, I would have hit him." Jenny said, disgust in her tone.

"That's what you have me for." Jethro replied, kissing her forehead. "I'll have a talk with him."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Jenny said, a smile on her face.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Jethro asked, looking at her in concern.

"The medication kicked in about half an hour ago, so I'm alright now. The tremors stopped ten minutes after I took them, and the pain went away a little while after. I'm just a little uncomfortable. She's moving a lot more, and the doctor said that since she's getting bigger, she'll have less room and so I'll feel uncomfortable a lot more." Jenny said, sighing quietly.

"It'll all work out Jen, you'll see. Only ten more weeks." Jethro said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Longest ten weeks of my life." Jenny said, shaking her head but smiling nonetheless.

"She'll be worth it though." Jethro said, placing his hand over their baby. Jenny slid her hand on top of his, squeezing his fingers gently as they gazed down at their baby. Jenny leaned up and kissed his cheek, feeling happy. It may not be the best circumstances, but they'd made their baby, and in only ten weeks they'd get to meet her. Jenny couldn't wait.


	28. Welcome to Stillwater

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm hoping updates won't take so long…but the next chapters are long, and my writing time is stretched between my stories and school, but I'm working on it. I've had this chapter planned out since the beginning, and then Jaclyn Parker mentioned it happening in her review to the 'Mother's Day' chapter. So, here it is- I love Jackson Gibbs! :)

"_Never be ashamed of tears," -Leroy Jethro Gibbs (S1, Ep9 'Hung Out to Dry')

* * *

_

He was…uncertain. Uncommon, it's true, but he was uncertain nonetheless.

He'd decided that telling Jen about his father was a good idea, considering the fact that the baby was due in two months. And although his relationship with his father was rocky, he deserved to know that he had a new daughter-in-law, a new granddaughter, and that he'd be getting another granddaughter in a couple of months.

He hadn't seen his father in almost fourteen years. Shannon and Kelly's funeral had been the last time he had laid eyes on his old man. He just hadn't been able to face him. Now he knew that his life had never been perfect, and that he had made a lot of mistakes over the course of his life. But showing up at a funeral with a date was something Jethro just found unacceptable.

Still, it wasn't worth thirteen years of silence.

"You're brooding," Jenny said, turning over awkwardly in bed, sleep glittering in her pretty green eyes as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow, questioning. "You are brooding over something. Tell me."

"Or what? You'll swat me to death?" he teased, watching as her eyes darkened and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I will kick your ass, don't you doubt it," she threatened, smacking his arm lightly. "And that was a nice attempt at distracting me, but it didn't work. You are hiding something and I seek it."

"Jen…" he started, sighing quietly. "My father still lives in my hometown. I was…thinkin' about going up to visit."

There was silence as his wife processed, her brow furrowing as she absorbed this new information.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked, her voice soft as she studied him, her eyes guarded.

"Someday Jen, I was. It's just…I haven't spoken to him in over a decade. I don't…I didn't know how to bring it up," he admitted, scrubbing a hand down his face. Jenny shifted closer, pressing closer to him so that she could cup his cheek, forcing his gaze on her.

"Tell me," she whispered, running her thumb along the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm here, Jethro. You can tell me."

"He brought a date to their funeral Jen," he whispered, his voice breaking as he looked away, pain filling his eyes as he remembered. "I'd just lost my entire world and…and he brings some woman I'd never even met before? How…how could he even have thought that was right? It was like he wanted to kick me when I was down."

"Jethro, I'm sure that wasn't his intention at all," Jenny said, curling her fingers around his. "Both of your worlds had just been ripped wide open. Not everyone handles loss well, Jethro."

"I can see that now, Jen, but then I couldn't," Jethro said with a sigh, stroking a hand down her back, his fingers brushing along her spine. She moved into his touch, staying quiet, her own memories of loss intruding. Jethro noticed, and he frowned, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek gently. "Jen?"

She looked up, hazy remembrance filling his pretty green eyes. She let out a breath, offering him a small, hesitant smile, the haze clearing.

"Just remembering my mom's funeral. Jess was horrible with loss. I don't think she ever really got over losing my mom. No one in my family did," she said softly, traveling back to sleeping in her sister's room, the two of them cuddled on the small twin bed. They'd shared the small sleeping space several times; when their parents were away on business trips, when their parent's fighting was too loud to deal with alone, when they just needed the comfort only a sister can give. "The nightmares were the worst. She'd wake up, screaming hysterically, and nothing would be able to snap her out of it. My dad didn't know how to deal with it."

"What did he do?" Jethro asked, looking at her curiously. She sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

"He sent her to a grief therapist," Jenny said, puffing out a breath. "It worked for a little while, but then Jess just retreated into herself, and she refused to go. My dad couldn't force her to go, so he just stopped. He stopped doing anything; he didn't push us, he could barely look at us. I know that when he looked at us all he could see was our mother."

Jethro swallowed, stroking her hair gently, running the strands through his fingers.

How had she managed to hit on the one fear he held inside? The thought had been plaguing him the past few weeks, though he'd never say it out loud.

What if their daughter reminded him of Kelly?

He knew that obviously, there would be moments when memories would overwhelm him; both he and Jenny were prepared for that. But, as dark as it seemed, he couldn't help but hope that their daughter took more after her mother than him.

Kelly had been him, through and through. From her hair to her eyes, she'd looked like him- she'd had his mannerisms (though not all of them, thank goodness. Otherwise Shannon would have gone insane), his stare. She'd been his whole world.

And he wanted this baby, desperately. He loved Jenny and Fiona and this baby in a way that even he couldn't even begin to describe; it was on a different level than Shannon and Kelly. He'd already lost one family. He wouldn't do it again- he couldn't do it again.

He wouldn't fail again, and he wouldn't let his memories stop him from missing a single moment with either of his daughters, that he had already promised himself.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked, sensing his tension. She stroked her fingers across his bicep, concern filling her. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes to meet her curious gaze, traces of pain in the cerulean depths. "Jethro, what's wrong?"

"Just dealing with memories, Jen. Little harder than I though," he choked out, his voice strained. Jenny frowned, chewing on her lower lip. She hated to see her husband in pain; she hated that the past had to intrude, hurting him, rather than helping.

Instead of pushing, she merely curled into his side, letting him tighten his embrace around her, one of his hands slipping down to rest on her bump, where he stroked his fingers, keeping himself in the present.

Hopefully, the morning light could chase away the shadows.

* * *

"Do you want to go to Stillwater, Jethro?" Jenny asked, seated across from him at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands. Her husband sat silently across from her, staring broodingly into his coffee mug.

"I don't know Jen. It was a long time ago, I don't…I don't know what to say to him," he answered, raising his gaze to meet hers, surprised to find anger flaring in her eyes. "What?"

"You are so lucky to have the ability to see your father again. I would give anything to see mine; to be able to speak to him again. You have that ability Jethro. Don't throw that away," Jenny said, sitting forward as much as she could with her bump. She desperately wanted to get her point across; her husband needed to see this through her eyes. "If you really can't find a reason to mend your relationship for yourself, do it for me or Fee or the baby. He isn't just 'yours', anymore Jethro. He has a daughter-in-law and two granddaughters."

"This is important to you, isn't Jen?" Jethro asked, studying her. She took a deep breath, meeting his gaze head on.

"Jethro, you still have a member of your family left. Repairing that relationship is something you need to do, but you need to do it because you want to. I won't force you to do anything, but please think about it," she said, reaching across the table for his hand. "I love you, Jethro, otherwise I wouldn't push. I know what it's like to have absolutely no family left. You're luckier than you think."

"No, Jen, I know," he said, running his thumb along the back of her hand. "I know how incredibly lucky I am to have you."

She met his gaze with a smile, squeezing his fingers lightly.

"And I'm lucky to have you," she whispered, meaning every word. She thanked God for her luck every day.

"I'll call him, Jen," he said, looking at her. "See if he wants to come down or if he'd rather we come up. Or maybe just I'll go-"

"No, Jethro, if this happens, it happens with all of us," Jenny said, shaking her head.

"I'll call him, Jen," Jethro said, sighing heavily, squeezing her fingers again. "I'll call him."

"That's all it takes, Jethro," Jenny said, bringing her mug of tea up to her lips. "He's only a phone call away."

* * *

"He has a father?" Fiona asked, playful incredulity lining her face. Jenny rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh.

"I was just as surprised," she admitted, nodding. "But I'm kind of looking forward to meeting Jackson."

"Are you kidding me? A weekend in dad's hometown? It's like winning the lottery," Fiona said, grinning. Jenny rolled her eyes, reeling in her laughter.

"It will be a long drive, through," Jenny said, wincing slightly as she shifted in her seat. "I hate car trips."

"I sleep through car rides," Fiona said with a shrug, rolling her neck, hearing the satisfying 'pop' of her jaw.

"You are just as bad as our father," Jenny said, wincing at the noise. "I hate when he cracks things."

"It releases the tension in my jaw," Fiona said with an eye roll, watching as her mom snorted.

"You even sound like him," she commented, laughing when Fiona stuck her tongue out at her. "C'mon, let's go pack for this weekend."

"Yes ma'am," Fiona said, mock-saluting her. Jenny rolled her eyes, pushing herself into a standing position and gesturing for her daughter to walk in front of her. "I'll follow you; it's gonna take me an hour to walk up these stairs."

"Walk, or waddle?" Fiona teased, dodging her mom's hand, giggling. "Mom, all I have to do is run away. It's pointless to try."

"I will call your father. He'll catch you for me," Jenny mock-threatened, the amusement that was glittering in her eyes disrupting her stern tone. Fiona giggled again, rolling her eyes at her mom as they walked up the stairs. Finally reaching the top, Jenny followed her daughter into her bedroom, sitting on her bed to catch her breath. "My cardio is completely shot. I can't even walk upstairs anymore."

"That's pregnancy for ya," Fiona quipped, pulling out a small suitcase and setting it next to her mom on the bed. "Is it cold in Pennsylvania?"

"It's August, Fee. What do you think?" Jenny asked, relaxing against the pillows, crossing her feet at the ankles as she watched Fiona pull clothes out drawers.

"Hey, just asking," Fiona answered with a shrug, pulling out shorts and t-shirts. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Jenny responded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm taking off after lunch, and Jethro is coming home at four. Tony's on call this weekend."

Fiona slipped her clothes into the suitcase, heading into her bathroom and gathering her toiletries, popping them into a small black bag and placing it on top of her clothes. Finally, pulling her flip flops and sneakers out of her closet, she tucked them into the side pockets of the suitcase, zipping them up and pulling the suitcase off the bed.

"I'm all set. Can I help you now?" she asked, always eager to get into her mom's closet. Jenny rolled her eyes, sliding off of her daughter's bed and nodding.

"Yes, you can delve into my closet, Fee," Jenny said, taking her daughter's hand as they walked into the master bedroom, swinging their joined hands slightly.

"Hey, it isn't my fault your closet is as much fun as a department store," Fiona said, grinning at her mom before walking to the closet, pulling the doors open while Jenny settled on the bed, a pillow on her lower back to ease some of the strain. "What are you wearing this weekend?"

"Surprise me," Jenny said, watching as her daughter's eyes lit up. "Just make it comfortable and appropriate to meet my father-in-law in."

"You ruin my fun," Fiona said with a slight pout, her emerald eyes flashing with amusement regardless. Jenny rolled her eyes, snuggling back into the pillows, letting her daughter have her fun.

Twenty minutes later, Fiona finished with the closet, putting her choices in the suitcase and then getting on the bed, lying next to her mom's side. Jenny wrapped an arm around her, letting her daughter nestle into her side. Fiona buried her face in her mom's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the rare moment of peace.

It wasn't often they had a chance at serenity.

* * *

When Jethro arrived home two hours later, he was surprised to find it silent and dark. It being almost six thirty, he had assumed that Jen and Fee would be in the kitchen or living room, but they were nowhere to be found. Frowning, he hung his coat up on the rack and dropped his keys in the dish before toeing off his shoes and leaving them on the mat next to the door.

He climbed the stairs, first checking Fiona's room, finding it empty save for the suitcase by the door, which Jethro rolled his eyes at. He continued on to the master bedroom, his face softening at the sight in front of him.

Jenny and Fiona were curled together on the bed, fast asleep. Fiona had her head resting on Jenny's chest, their crimson and brunette curls mixing together. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling as he watched them sleep peacefully, for once not looking stressed or upset.

He didn't want to wake them, but figured that they'd been asleep for over an hour, and would rather wake up now that not be able to sleep later. He walked over to the bed, sitting gently on Jenny's side, reaching up to stroke her hair softly.

"Jen," he whispered, his lips close to her ear. She started to stir, sighing quietly as she rose to consciousness. Her eyes blinked open slowly, sleep in the corners of her emerald green eyes. She smiled when she saw him, only the slightest hint of confusion in her eyes. "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"Mm, Jethro, what are you doing home? It's only four," Jenny said, shifting slightly, adjusting Fiona's head so that it rested on a pillow and not her shoulder.

"Jen, it's six thirty," Jethro said, raising an eyebrow slightly. "You've been asleep for over two hours."

"Wow, I must have been more exhausted than I thought," she said, sitting up slowly, rubbing at her eyes, yawning. Jethro smirked, watching as she tried to shake off the sleep. "We should wake Fee."

"I think we should order pizza first, so she can wake up to food," he suggested, watching as Jenny nodded.

"Sounds good," she said, letting him help her off the bed. After they stood, he pulled her closer for a proper kiss, slipping one hand around her back, running his fingers along the skin exposed when her shirt rode up. She moaned softly against his lips, her fingers twining in his short, silvery hair, trying to bring him closer, but her bump got in the way. They broke apart, trying to regulate their breathing.

"Baby Gibbs is getting in the way," he said, smirking when she rolled her eyes.

"Baby Gibbs has been getting in the way for weeks," she corrected, one hand dropping down to rub her belly fondly. Jethro's hand covered hers, and she smiled up at him, reaching up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Let's go order that pizza."

* * *

That Friday night found the Gibbs family in a car, driving to Stillwater, Pennsylvania. Jethro had called his father earlier in the week, setting it up so that they would stay the weekend, leaving Sunday night.

Jackson knew that Jethro was bringing two women with him- he did not, however, know much more than that. Jethro had told him he was bringing his wife and daughter, but that was all he would say on the subject. There was so much they needed to talk about face to face.

Jethro didn't think he'd ever heard so much happiness in his father's voice than when he'd said his greeting. And he had to admit, it had been nice to talk to his dad again. It had been a long thirteen years.

He hadn't been to Stillwater in so long; he was nervous that memories he hadn't thought about in years would intrude. He knew just being in the town where he'd met his first wife would stir up feelings he didn't like to remember at times, and he'd already warned Jenny about it. She'd understood, telling him she understood.

He was continually thankful he had such a supportive wife.

Glancing over at her, he smiled; she was fast asleep, her head resting against the window, both hands resting on her baby bump. He looked in the rearview, checking on Fiona, who was stretched out across the backseat, fast asleep, her face buried in the pillow she'd brought.

He liked driving in silence; it let him think about the past and the present, and sometimes even the future, something he didn't always indulge in. He couldn't help glancing at Jenny again; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

This illness had been thrown at them, and the stress it caused had been unexpected, even to him. He felt this intense, desperate fear whenever he thought too much about it; the thought that this disease could take Jenny away from him scared him beyond belief. All they'd wanted was a baby; it felt incredibly unfair that having a baby had almost been what caused this illness to rear its head.

All he could really do was be thankful that Jenny and the baby were safe so far; they only have another nine weeks before Jenny was full term, and Dr, Taylor had said that there was a good chance that she'd do an earlier labor, so that Jenny and the baby could be as safe as possible.

He still didn't see how the baby being delivered before forty weeks was safer, but he trusted Dr. Taylor; she'd been right so far.

He sighed, concentrating on the road; the turnoff to Stillwater had always been tricky to find, even more so in the dark. Finally finding the correct road, he followed the path into the small town he'd called home for eighteen years of his life.

Everything looked the same; from the store fronts to the town square, everything was just as he remembered it. He pulled up to his dad's store, not surprised to find the lights still on. Parking the car, he turned to his sleeping wife and daughter, starting to wake them up.

"Fee," he said, touching her back lightly, watching as she started to stir, lifting her head out of her pillow. She blinked her eyes blearily, sitting up slowly and rubbing at her eyes, yawning widely. "Hey sweetheart. We're here."

"Mm," she sighed, still looking tired. "Give me a minute."

"I've still gotta get Jen up. Just take a second and wake up," he said, ruffling her hair playfully. She rolled her eyes, yawning again. Jethro turned to his wife, brushing his fingers down her cheek to her neck, tracing her pulse point with his fingertips. "Jen, you've gotta get up. We're here."

Jenny shifted in her seat, groaning as she was dragged from sleep and pulled into the real world. She blinked, sitting forward and sighing, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to push the sleep away. She looked at her husband, smiling softly at him before glancing back at Fiona.

"You two can sleep through anything, can't you?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. They merely rolled their eyes, and Jethro grinned. "You two awake now?"

"I think so," Jenny said, rolling her neck and shoulders, one of her hands stroking her bump gently. She winced slightly, gritting her teeth. Jethro noticed, and he frowned, knowing what was wrong.

"Fee, can you pass me a bottle of water?" he asked, taking the bottle from his daughter and handing it to his wife. She accepted it gratefully, pulling the orange pill bottle out of her purse and spilling two pink pills into her hand. She swallowed them easily with the water, taking another drink afterward to wash away the taste. "You okay Jen?"

"Fine," she said, finishing the water and placing the bottle in the car cup holder. "I should be good for the rest of the weekend Jethro."

"You sure Mom?" Fiona asked, obvious concern in her voice.

"I'm sure sweetheart," Jenny assured her, slipping the pill container back into her purse.

"Alright ladies," Jethro said, unclipping his seatbelt. "Let's do this thing."

"Very enthusiastic Dad," Fiona said, rolling her eyes as she opened her door. Jethro snorted, opening his door and walking around to Jenny's side and helping her out. He squeezed her hands, catching her attention. She looked at him, questioning.

"Just know that my dad doesn't know you're pregnant, Jen, and he may not take too kindly to the fact," Jethro said quietly, watching as understanding flared in her eyes.

"Jethro, I understand," she said softly, touching his cheek with her fingertips. "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am," he said, causing Jenny to roll her eyes and Fiona to giggle as she reached them.

"Now why won't you call me that at work?" she asked mockingly, slipping her fingers into his as they walked, wrapping an arm around Fiona's shoulders as well.

"Force of habit," he said with a shrug. Jenny snorted, shaking her head. Jethro led the two to the door, holding it open for them. They entered slowly, the bell ringing above them as the door open and shut. "Dad?"

There were a few long moments of silence before the sounds of footsteps filled the store, and a shorter man with white hair and electric blue eyes strikingly similar to Jethro's. His eyes widened at the sight of them, happiness encircling the irises.

"Well hello Leroy," he said pleasantly, using his son's first name. "And hello ladies. I haven't had the pleasure to meet you two yet."

"Dad, this is Jenny, my wife, and my daughter, Fiona," Jethro said, his eyes studying his father. "Jen, Fee, this is my dad, Jackson Gibbs."

"Please, call me Jack," Jackson said, taking a step closer, still leaning on the store counter. "It's nice to meet you two, and it's nice to see you again Leroy. It's been awhile son."

"Yeah Dad," Jethro said, nodding with a sigh. "It has been a long time."

"Well come on in, it must have been a long drive," Jackson said, beckoning them in. Jethro took both Jenny and Fiona's hands, guiding them into the house part of the store, where Jackson led them into a living room with a couch and chairs. "Can I get you anything, Jenny, Fiona?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," Fiona said, shaking her head slightly, her brunette curls falling in her face. Jenny also declined, sinking on the couch and pulling Fiona down with her. Jackson turned to Jethro, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have coffee, if you have any," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Jackson nodded, leaving the room momentarily. Jethro sat down next to Jenny, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"I like him," Fiona said, nodding. "He seems nice."

"Well good, I'm glad," Jethro said, laughing slightly as he shook his head. Jackson returned a short time later, cup of coffee in his hand.

"So, tell me about yourselves," Jackson said, settling in an armchair across from the couch. "Leroy, what have you been doing the past thirteen years?"

"Work for NCIS," Jethro said, shrugging slightly. "Build boats."

"You build boats?" Jackson asked, interest in his voice. "You always did like working with your hands."

Jenny swallowed her laughter, composing herself after a cough. Jethro sent her a small glare, but failed to hide his amusement.

"How long have you two been together?' Jackson asked, curiosity clear in his face and voice. "And how far along are you, Jenny?"

"Collectively we've been together for about two and a half years," Jenny said, exchanging a look with Jethro. "And I'm about thirty one weeks."

"Collectively?" Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow at them in questioning. Jenny sighed, leaning back into her husband's embrace.

"We were together years ago," she answered, regret tingeing her tone. "We've been together for almost a year and a half, married for a little over five months."

"Where do you come into play, Fiona?" Jackson asked, looking at the brunette teenager after accepting Jenny's answer without question.

"I came here about a year and a half ago to come live with my aunt after my mom died," Fiona said, gesturing towards Jenny. "A few weeks ago, Mom and Dad legally adopted me."

"So…you jumpstarted their relationship?" Jackson asked, a teasing glint in his eyes as he looked between his son and daughter-in-law, doing the math. Fiona giggled, looking at her parents.

"Yeah, actually, I did," she said, watching as her mom's face colored and her dad looked at the ceiling. "Although they'll never admit it."

"I've admitted it, multiple times," Jenny protested, causing Fiona to grin.

"Fine. Dad never admits it," she amended, looking around her mom to smirk at her dad.

"Untrue. I've admitted it before," Jethro said, shaking his head. "I just don't repeat it because your ego doesn't need to get any bigger."

"Thanks, Dad. I see how much you care," Fiona retorted, rolling her eyes at him. Jackson watched without comment, amusement flashing in his blue eyes.

He hadn't seen his son this happy in a very long time. Watching Leroy banter with Jenny and Fiona was refreshing; it had been years since Shannon and Kelly's death, and Jackson knew Leroy had taken their death really hard. It was heartening to know that he'd been able to make a life with Jenny and Fiona.

"Jenny, what do you do?" Jackson asked, settling back into the chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I'm the Director of NCIS," Jenny answered, running her fingers through Fiona's hair as her daughter rested her head on her shoulder. Jackson raised an eyebrow in surprise, looking between Jenny and Jethro.

"Is that above Leroy?" he asked, curious. Jenny looked at Jethro, bursting into laughter.

"Yes, it is actually. I run the agency," she explained, controlling her laughter. "Jethro is a Team Leader for major cases. He runs his own team."

"Really?" Jackson asked, tilting his head.

"Yes," Jenny said, nudging her husband in the ribs with her elbow with a pointed look. He glared lightly at her, rubbing his abdomen before taking over.

"I have three members on my time; Tony is the Senior Field Agent, Tim is the Probie, and Ziva is our liaison with Mossad," he explained, nodding. "Abby is our forensic scientist, and Ducky is our medical examiner."

"Ducky?" Jackson asked, confusion in his tone.

"Dr. Donald Mallard. You'd like him," Jethro said, smiling fondly as he remembered his old friend.

"I'll have to meet him sometime," Jackson said, not bothering to disguise the hope in his voice. His son's eyes softened, and he nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Dad," Jethro said, running his fingers across Jenny's arm, letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck. "You will."

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me you caught him with a girl in the pickup truck?" Jenny asked, stifling her laughter in her palm, tears of amusement glittering in the corners of her eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jackson said, grinning. Jenny shook her head, laughter spilling from between her lips.

"I don't believe it," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Because it probably isn't true," Jethro said, coming up behind Jenny and kissing the top of her head.

"Leroy, you remember me catching you with Missy Thomson in the pickup truck, don't cha?" Jackson asked, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Jethro rolled his eyes, sinking into the chair next to Jenny.

"Dad, I was sixteen. That was a long time ago," Jethro said, shaking his head.

"Wait, Missy Thomson?' Jenny asked, a memory sparking. "Isn't that the girl you said you found with that Chuck guy?"

"I'll assume that you mean Chuck Winslow," Jackson said, eyes hardening slightly. "Bastard."

"Whoa Dad," Jethro said, obvious surprise on his face. "I thought you liked Chuck."

"That was before his son-in-law became a wife-beater and he did nothing to stop it," Jackson said, anger flaring. "I had to step in to save his poor little girl. Hit that kid so hard he never laid a hand on her again."

"Dad, you realize you had no right to hit him, right?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone had to do something," Jackson said, shrugging. Jethro snorted quietly, shaking his head slightly as he caught Jenny's hand under the table, running his thumb along her knuckles. "How'd you two meet, exactly? You were pretty vague last night."

"It's complicated Dad," Jethro said, sighing.

"Leroy, I know nothing of what's happened over the last decade. I know next to nothing about you or your family. I'd like to know," Jackson said, eagerness in his eyes. Jethro exchanged a look with his wife before taking a deep breath, starting the story.

"We met about eight years ago, when she became my partner. She worked under me for about six months when we were sent undercover in Paris for an extended mission," Jethro said, eyes soft as he remembered, looking into Jenny's eyes.

"We became lovers in Europe," Jenny said, looking back into her husband's eyes. "Being undercover, in Europe, made everything that much more…magical, for want of a better word."

"We were together for almost a year in Europe," Jethro continued, eyes tightening slightly in the corners.

"Then I made the biggest mistake of my life," Jenny said, her voice dropping in volume as she spoke. "We were being transferred back to the States but I…I had already accepted an offer to work in London, where I'd be transferred to Madrid. I…I was a coward. I left a letter in…in the pocket of my coat that I left, in the plane."

"It…didn't go as I'd planned, to say the least," Jethro said, taking a deep breath. "Not at all."

"I came back as Director six years later, then Fiona came, and here we are today, happy," Jenny said, a smile forming on her face.

"Three failed marriages and eight years later," Jethro said, touching her cheek gently.

"Three failed marriages?" Jackson asked, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline. Jethro rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, looking at the table.

"Uh yeah," he said, sighing. "I had problems…moving forward."

"And choosing sane women," Jenny muttered, earning a glare. "What? I'm just saying, looking at your exes; Diane, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Jen, for bringing up my taste in women," Jethro muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Jenny laughed, shaking her head at him.

"You married them," she pointed out, linking her fingers with him to let him know she was teasing.

"And I married you too," he said softly, squeezing her fingers lightly. She smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly.

Jackson watched them interact with a smile on his face. It was nice to see his son so happy and in love. He adored Jenny, that much he could tell; he'd adored Shannon too, and Jackson was glad to see that his son had gotten that back, on some level. In truth, he was just happy to see his son.

He was learning that family was the most important thing in the end; they were truly the only thing you could ever really lean on.

* * *

Later that evening, Jethro took Jenny to the pond where he'd spent most of his summers.

It was a large, round pond, with a dock on the left side and a large willow tree hanging over the right side, where an old tire wrapped in a thick rope still hung. Lily pads floated on the surface, and cattails lined the top of the pond, bordering near the marshy forest. There were water lilies blooming, and he reached down, scooping one up and handing it to Jenny, who cupped it in her hands and brought it to her nose, breathing in the sweet scent.

He led her to the dock, helping her sit on the edge and dangle her feet in the warm water. She relaxed against him, the earthy sounds and smells of the pond surrounding them. The sun started to sink, the sunset reflecting over the water and turning it a myriad of burning oranges, reds, and yellows, with pinks, blues, and purples following.

The stars began to dot the darkening sky, tiny pinpricks of light in the deep blue sky. There was no city smog to make the sky hazy, and so the beauty of nature sang through, filling Jenny with a sense of what true beauty was.

She leaned against her husband, the beautiful pink water lily still cupped in her hands, her fingers stroking against the soft petals. One of Jethro's hands rested at her hip, his fingers stroking teasingly across her skin, making her stomach warm and her skin tingle, and the other was resting against the rough wood of the dock, supporting his weight.

She set the bloom back in the water gently, the position straining her for a moment before she righted herself, settling back against Jethro. His fingers kept at their torture, moving upward to her belly and then up to her ribs, finally touching the curve of her breast.

She bit back her moan, not letting him have the satisfaction. He smirked nonetheless, leaning his face into her neck and kissing the spot just behind her ear that made her dizzy with need. She sucked in a breath, gripping his thigh tightly in her hand.

"Jethro, we're on a dock," she said, her voice shaky and her eyes hazy as desire began to pulsate through her.

"No one's around," he murmured, keeping his attention on her neck and shoulders, kissing his way across her skin. She hummed in delight, tilting her head so that he had easier access.

"A dock, Jethro," she repeated, her breathing turning into pants. "Jethro, you cannot do this to me without a bed. I swear."

"I'll make it work," he said, bringing her away from the dock and laying her back, leaning over her, his chest brushing against her bump. "I have my ways."

Her response was lost in his kiss, and instead of arguing, she let it happen.

And she found she'd always love that dock by the pond.

* * *

Fiona wandered around the small town, finding a diner a few stores down from Jackson's store. She stepped inside, pleased to see not too many people there. Jackson sat at the front counter, and she slid into next to him, offering him a smile.

"Hey Jack," she said, resting her elbows on the table. The older man grinned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Well hey Fee. How are you this afternoon?" he asked, setting his cup of coffee down. Fiona had been exploring all the previous day, and they were set to leave that afternoon. Jackson wished they could stay longer, but he'd take what he could get.

"I'm really good. I really like it here," she answered, accepting the vanilla milkshake from the waitress with a smile, swirling the spoon around in the glass. "I hope we come back soon."

"Me too sweetheart," Jackson answered, sliding his hand over top of hers. "I've really liked having you here, and getting to know you."

"And I've liked getting to know you too," Fiona replied, her green eyes shining. "You're the first grandfather I've liked."

"That means a lot," Jackson said, touching the teenager's cheek with his palm, memories of his late granddaughter running his brain. "You know, you remind me a little of Kelly."

"Really?" Fiona asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Dad doesn't talk about her much. I wish I could have known her."

"She'd be about twenty one now," Jackson said, thinking. "She was the cutest thing I'd ever seen; her straight auburn hair and big blues, she looked just like Leroy. Only thing she got from Shannon was her smile and her dimples, and her laugh. Everything else was her father."

"What was Dad like, with them?" Fiona asked, curiosity filling her as she tried to picture Kelly. Jackson sighed, one hand playing with the rim of his coffee mug.

"He was a lot younger back then," he started, flashing back. "He really was in love with Shannon, I'll tell you. He looked at her like she was just his whole world. And then when Kelly came around, he just thought she was the most precious thing he'd ever been given."

"He's very protective of her and her memory," Fiona said, nodding.

Unknown to either of them, Jethro had arrived at the diner moments before their conversation started. He'd left Jenny napping; she was exhausted, and desperately needed the nap. He'd seen Fiona heading into the diner, and decided to join her. Then, they'd started talking about Kelly and he'd frozen, unable to move.

Suddenly, memories berated him. Memories of Kelly and Shannon, here in this very diner, in this town, together with him, happy. Memories of Shannon's smile and Kelly's giggle, their wide blue eyes alight with excitement and delight.

He walked out of the diner before either could notice he was there, needing to clear his head and set it back on straight. He walked down the street, his hands in his pockets. Then, he saw it.

The dress shop.

He could still see Shannon, standing there, dressing the mannequin. She had on the bandana, covering her beautiful, stick-straight red hair. She looked up at just that particular moment, her blue eyes shining as they met his. She sent him that smile, the one that made his stomach twist into knots and his cheeks warm.

He didn't get nervous; it just wasn't in his nature. But with Shannon, it was different. He was nervous, and tongue-tied, and all he really wanted was for her to like him like he liked him. He was just a teenage boy with a hopeless crush, desperately praying that a beautiful girl could like a guy like him.

Then, the train station.

He was finally getting out of that suffocating town; he'd been accepted by the Marines and he was taking the train to boot camp. He was just glad to be gone.

She'd been sitting there, waiting. He'd taken a seat on the bench behind hers, so that their backs were to each other. She'd initiated the conversation, and he'd just been happy to talk to her.

She'd told him about her rules; talking about some nonsense about lumberjacks and how she'd never date a lumberjack.

She'd seemed glad he wasn't a lumberjack.

"I miss you so much Shannon," he whispered, running his fingers along the wooden planks of the bench where he'd made the decision that he'd hold Shannon tight and never let her go.

He'd never thought that she'd be ripped from his arms, along with Kelly.

Kelly.

His baby girl, his princess, his everything. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he remembered his little girl, and he didn't stop them.

He could clearly remember holding her for the first time; he could remember the way she snuggled into his chest, her tiny little fists rubbing her big blue eyes and her head full of soft, wispy auburn hair. How her soft, warm weight felt in his arms. How perfect she was.

He could still hear her voice; he kept all the tapes that he'd been sent by them in his basement in a water-tight container on the shelf. He listened to them, every once in a while, just wanting to hear their voices. Lately though, he'd been spending more time with Jen and Fiona, and he hadn't needed to hear Shannon and Kelly's voices as much.

Right now, though, he could use anything to help him cope with all these memories.

He took a deep breath, sitting forward and digging his elbows into his knees and burying his face in his hands, trying to control his racing thoughts, if only to reign them in slightly. He'd never thought his memories would crash over him like this; he was glad that Jenny was sleeping. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Jethro."

He looked up, eyes widening when he caught sight of his wife climbing the stairs towards the benches. Speak of the devil.

"Hayley, in the diner, told me she saw you leave, and told me I could find you here," Jenny said, sitting down next to him. He took a deep breath, nodding shortly, putting his hands back over his eyes, his elbows still digging painfully into his thighs.

Jenny slipped her hands over his arms, pulling up on his elbows, trying to ease the pressure on his legs. He sighed, moving his arms, letting Jenny wrap her arms around him. He let her run her hands up and down his back, and he didn't care when a few tears slid off his cheeks and onto her neck.

"I miss them, Jen," he whispered, his voice muffled slightly by her neck. She hugged him closer, kissing his temple.

"I know you do Jethro," she whispered back, running her hands through his hair. "I know you miss them. I'm sure they miss you too."

They stayed like that for a long time; the sun was setting when Jethro had finally collected himself enough to sit up straight, wipe his eyes, and look Jenny in the eyes.

"Jen I'm sor-"

"Please Jethro, don't apologize for being human," Jenny said, interrupting him with a gentle smile. "You needed that. That's why I'm here. I love you, Jethro."

"I did need that," Jethro admitted quietly, his eyes searching her face. "Thank you, Jen. I love you too."

Jenny smiled, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, burying his nose in her curls, breathing her in. He held her close for a moment before standing up, helping her up as well.

"We'll have to leave soon if we want to be home before tomorrow morning," he said, running his thumbs against her wrists, feeling her pulse. She nodded, blinking slightly.

"Fee should still be with Jack," she said, wrapping her fingers around his, following him down the stairs, back towards the diner. They found Fiona and Jack there, and all four of them walked back to the store, grabbing their bags and packing them back in the car, getting ready for the drive back to D.C.

"It was really nice to meet you Jack," Fiona said, hugging him tightly, which the older man returned. "I really hope you come down and visit soon."

"Oh, you couldn't keep me away," Jackson said, grinning at her. She grinned back, pecking his cheek before opening the car door, slipping into the back and setting herself up for the car ride home.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you, Jack," Jenny said, stepping forward to kiss Jackson's cheeks. He squeezed her hands, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you too Jenny," he said, touching her cheek gently. "You call me when this beautiful granddaughter of mine is born, ya hear?"

"Definitely," Jenny said, squeezing his hands and smiling at him before stepping back, letting Jethro have his time with his father, and slipping into the passenger side of the car.

Jethro stepped forward, hugging his father tightly, feeling his dad hug him back. He held the hug for a moment before releasing him, nodding to him.

"We'll keep in touch Dad," he promised, meaning it.

"I'll hold you to it, Leroy," Jackson said, nodding with a smile. Jethro smiled, turning back to the car, when his dad spoke again. "I still have that Charger in the garage, Leroy."

"Really?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Haven't touched it since it was finished," Jackson said, shrugging. "You're welcome to it when you want it."

"Maybe next time," Jethro said, smiling. "I can't have Fee drive all the way home, and Jen is too big to get behind the wheel."

"Just thought you'd like to know," Jackson said, nodding again. Jethro returned the nod, reaching the car. Before he opened the door, he locked gazes with his dad once more.

"Bye Dad."

"Goodbye son," Jackson said, his eyes alight with silent happiness. Jethro smiled, opening his door and climbing inside, shutting the door and starting the car. Jenny slipping her hand into his, linking their fingers and smiling at him, contentment sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm really glad we came Jethro," she said, resting one hand on her bump, feeling the movement underneath.

"I'm glad we came too Jen," he said, leaning over and kissing her temple, breathing in her unique scent. He glanced in the rearview mirror, smiling at the sight of his daughter with her headphones in her ears, bopping her head to the music. Jenny leaned forward, pressing the radio, letting the soft music fill the car. She relaxed into the seat, closing her eyes as she rested her head back on the headrest.

As Jethro drove, with the soft music playing and his wife's hand in his, he couldn't help thinking about how lucky he was; how happy he felt.

He could only hope that his luck continued for the rest of the pregnancy.


	29. Shock and Awe

A/N: I've reached over 200 reviews- thank you so much for all the support on this story! :) I've wanted to write this chapter since, like, I got Jenny pregnant, so I am. And remember- I like drama. I also stole some people from the cast of 'Grey's Anatomy'- sue me. ;)  
(I don't know if you guys know "The Steelers' theme song" 'Black and Yellow' by Wiz Khalifa, but I blasted it (quite literally, actually) while writing this. If you haven't heard of it, you should hear it at least once. I like it, as random as it is :))

* * *

"To the left. No the right. No, a little more to the left."

"Jen, pick a damn direction already," Jethro said, sending her a pointed look. She sighed, her hands resting on her back as she contemplated.

"Alright, it's good," she said with a nod, sending him a smile. "It looks perfect."

"Well good, I'm glad Jen," Jethro said, rolling his eyes at her. "It only took an hour for you to decide where you want the crib."

"Hey, it looks better here then where we put it originally!" she protested, pouting quite adorably. Jethro walked over to her, running his thumb along her lower lip, a smirk on his face as he leaned in close, watching her eyes darken at his proximity.

"I like it where we put it, Jen," he whispered, his breath tickling her face. She took a deep breath, stopping her racing heart. "The nursery looks really good Jenny."

And indeed it did.

They'd painted the walls a pale lavender color after much debate, deciding to frame the top and bottom of the walls with wallpaper decorated with white, soft-looking clouds. The wood around the window on the back wall had been painted white, and the curtains that hung from it were a pretty white eyelet pattern with lavender embroidery.

On the far wall, above the crib, hung the name they'd chosen, made by Jethro. The intricately carved wooden letters had been sanded smooth, and then painted white with lavender accents. It matched the nursery perfectly, and Jenny was happy that he'd added something of significance to the room.

The dresser stood next to the changing table, both white, and they'd both been Kelly's when she was younger. Jethro had sanded them down and repainted them, adding more lavender accents to them as well. The gesture was greatly appreciated by Jenny, and she'd told her husband that, multiple times.

A whitewashed rocker sat in the corner, also from Jethro's house. Jethro told her it had been immensely helpful in getting Kelly to sleep, and that he suspected they'd be using it often. Apparently, it was comfortable, and falling asleep in it wasn't painful. Jenny hoped it was true.

The crib was the only piece of furniture they'd bought; after reading endless pages about safety regulations, they'd settled on the highest quality. A beautiful whitewashed, cherry wood slope crib, all Jethro had added was their daughter's name in lavender on the back of the crib.

Everything looked absolutely beautiful, and Jenny was thrilled that they'd gotten everything done. They were right on schedule.

She was a little under thirty seven weeks pregnant, and she was scheduled to have a C-section in about a week, when she was almost thirty eight weeks pregnant. Dr. Taylor said that that was the healthiest option for the baby.

The tremors were coming more and more frequently, as was the pain, and so Jenny was having to rely on the medication more and more. Dr. Taylor was worried that the baby would start to react to the heavy doses, and so she wanted the baby out. Jenny agreed, but the idea that the baby had to be delivered early frightened her to no end.

"You're thinking too much again Jen," Jethro said, slipping an arm around her waist and tightening his grip on her. She sighed, brushing her hair back and leaning on him.

"I can't help it," she said, shaking her head. "This wasn't what I had in mind when we set out to have a baby."

"Jen, none of this was what we had in mind when we set out to have a baby," Jethro said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear gently. "But the doctor said that this was the best option, and I trust her, Jen. Our baby will be here safe and sound in less than two weeks."

"I know," Jenny said, pressing closer to him, sighing quietly. "I just want her to be healthy."

"She will be Jen," her husband assured her, kissing the top of her head. "She's gonna be perfect."

Jenny could only pray it was true.

* * *

"Morning sweetheart," Jenny said, grinning at her daughter as she descended the stairs the next morning. Fiona rolled her eyes, sliding into a chair at the breakfast bar.

"You're happy today," she remarked, taking a sip of the orange juice in front of her.

"Just a good morning" Jenny replied, eyes gleaming happily.

"I don't want to think about what that means," Fiona replied, resting her head on the cool marble counter and wrapping her arms around her abdomen. Jenny frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"That time of the month?" she asked, stroking her daughter's hair, wincing in understanding at her nod. "Did you take anything yet?"

"Midol," Fiona said with a quiet groan, not lifting her head. "I envy you. No period for nine months."

"Babe, periods are replaced with cravings, kicks, weight gain, and heartburn," Jenny responded with an eye roll, resting a hand on her bump. "Don't even think about getting pregnant. I will have your father castrate Logan faster than you can blink."

"Calm down Mom," Fiona said, letting out a laugh as she sat up. "I was just expressing my jealousy. I have no intention of getting pregnant anytime soon."

"Good," Jenny said, nodding shortly. "I never doubted you."

Fiona snorted, rolling her eyes as she played with her scrambled eggs. Jenny watched her, leaning against the counter with a cup of tea. The baby gave a kick and she smiled, rubbing the spot soothingly. Fiona glanced up, cocking her head slightly.

"Mom?" she asked, watching as her mom's eyes cleared, gaining her attention. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Jenny answered, offering her daughter a smile. "Just thinking."

"Should I inform the National Guard?" Fiona teased, watching her mom roll her eyes. "Are you sure? You seem…out of it."

"I'm fine, Fee, I promise," Jenny said, only lying a little. Well, a lot, actually.

The pain was back, radiating from the base of her skull, stretching out through her arms and her spine. She moved and it flared, and she barely contained the wince it elicited. Fiona studied her for a moment before seeming to accept it, throwing a slightly disgusted look at her eggs before shoving the plate away, shaking her head.

"I can't eat anymore. I feel sick," she said, looking a little green. Jenny stepped forward in concern, touching her daughter's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Do you want to stay home sweetheart?" Jenny asked, frowning at the warmth. "I don't want you getting sick at school."

Fiona merely moaned, dropping her head back onto the cool counter and pressing her hands into her abdomen. She sighed at the cold marble against her hot skin, minute relief filling her.

"Fee, go back upstairs, get in bed with a heating pad, and go back to sleep," Jenny said, brushing back her daughter's hair. "You can miss one day of school. Call me later, after you wake up and take a hot shower."

"Mom, I love you," Fiona said, not even opening her eyes. Jenny smiled, leaning forward to kiss her daughter's forehead lightly.

"I have to go to work. Go get in bed Fee."

Fiona nodded, sighing as she straightened and rolled her neck, her muscles screaming in tension. She winced, sliding off the chair and heading towards the door, stopping to envelope her mom in a hug.

"Have fun at work Mom," she said, smiling slightly. "Tell Dad I said hi, and that I resent the fact that he left without saying goodbye to me this morning."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Jenny said, laughing slightly. "I love you Fee."

"Love you too Mom," Fiona said, heading towards the stairs as Jenny headed into the study, grabbing the few files that were there and preparing to go to work.

She only had another two days left, and then her ten weeks of maternity leave would start; Leon Vance was flying in from San Diego tomorrow so that she could brief him. She knew he'd be capable, but after working with him in Europe, she just simply did not enjoy his company. He reminded her of an eel, with his slippery smile and his annoying habit of chewing toothpicks.

All Jenny had to say was that if her office was covered in wood shavings when she returned, she was going to be pissed.

She sighed, gasping when a particularly hard kick by the baby prompted pain to spread from her side to her spine, tracing along her backbone. She closed her eyes, gripping her desk tightly as she tried to will the pain away. Tears slid from between her lashes, pinpricks of pain trickling throughout her body.

It took her a full five minutes to get her medication out of her purse and take it, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she tried to guide the pills into her mouth. Swallowing them dry, she stumbled into her chair, gasping in air as she tried to calm her racing her heart.

She had to resist the urge to cry; she needed to regain control, and sobbing uncontrollably like she wanted to would not help matters. She drew in a shuddering breath, wiping cautiously at the tears covering her cheeks.

The tremors stopped slowly as the pain eased, the tension unknotting itself slightly from Jenny's neck and shoulders. She breathed out uneasily, running her hands soothingly over her bump, the movement underneath slowly lessening.

She'd learned that the medication slowed her daughter's movements; she'd voiced her concern to Dr. Taylor after she'd experienced the loss of movement every time she'd taken the medication; the doctor had told her that it was normal. But it was also another reason she didn't want her carrying to full term.

This pregnancy had taxed her body more than she thought possible; she was exhausted, and it wasn't even just in the physical way. She was just so damn tired.

Finally feeling the medication kick in completely, she sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She remained in the chair for a good amount of time, attempting to calm herself down enough to get to work. Finally, she opened her eyes, pushing herself into a standing position and taking a deep breath. She'd go to work, set herself up, then call her husband up to kiss her.

Because all she truly wanted was him, in that moment.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Jenny was just picking up the phone in her office to call her husband when Cynthia buzzed her, telling her Ducky was there to see her. Figuring she could spare some time to talk to her old friend, she let him in, offering him a smile.

"Good morning Ducky. What can I do for you?" Jenny asked, settling herself behind her desk in her chair, her hands resting comfortably on her bump.

"I was just coming to see how you are," Ducky said, concern reflected in his eyes. "Jethro told me you're scheduled for a C-section next week."

"Yes, Dr. Taylor told us that that was the best option for the baby," Jenny replied, her mouth twisting. Ducky noticed, frowning.

"You aren't so sure," he observed, watching her sigh, her shoulders rising and falling.

"Of course I'm not. I thought the whole point of pregnancy was getting to forty weeks, keeping the baby inside for as long as possible," Jenny said, her eyes flashing slightly as she sighed again, looking away. "I thought this was all going to be simple. It's been anything but."

"Jennifer, you didn't really expect things to be simple with you two, did you?" Ducky asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Jenny noticed, rolling her eyes as she let out a short laugh.

"Well, maybe not simple, but we certainly weren't expecting all of this," Jenny murmured, to which Ducky nodded. Jenny stood, intent on walking over to get a bottle of water when she started to sway. Ducky stood, worry filling him.

"Jennifer-"

Then she fell.

Her hand slipped off the desk, causing her body to jerk. She spun, her head smacking on the corner of the desk, and when her back hit the ground, she started to seize. Ducky moved into action immediately, supporting her head as the seizure ricocheted throughout her body.

He called to Cynthia, who appeared horror-struck in the door her. He forced her to focus on him, telling her to get Jethro and to call an ambulance. He kept a close eye on the time and on Jenny's head, keeping her supported throughout the length of the seizure.

Jethro arrived moments later, his face pale and drawn, fear present in his irises. Ducky ordered him to keep Jenny immobile until the ambulance came while he did the basic tests. He took her heart rate and felt around her neck and spine, finding the tight knots of tension and pressure.

The EMTs arrived soon after, loading a still-unconscious Jenny onto the stretcher and rushing her out of the office. Jethro was close behind as was Ducky, but in the end, Jethro rode in the ambulance while Ducky stayed behind, intent on informing the team of what had occurred, along with contacting Fiona.

He didn't even know what to say to the teenager.

* * *

Jethro sat in the ambulance, wanting desperately to touch Jen, to reassure himself that she was breathing, and alive, and going to be okay.

Because at this very moment, he wasn't so sure that that was true. And it fucking terrified him.

"BP is dropping!" one paramedic said, checking her for the tenth time in the short ride. His face was a hard mask as he read the machines, applying more pressure to her chest. "She's going into shock!"

"We need to get her on a table NOW," another said, stressing the last word, causing Jethro's heart to completely drop into his shoes.

"She's gonna crash!" the first one yelled, getting the stretcher out of the ambulance, where a group of doctors waited. Jethro got out as well, trailing behind them as they shouted out medical terms and things that didn't sound good.

"What the HELL is going on here?" he cried, and one young woman doctor with blonde hair in a French braid stopped, turning to him and holding him back as they carried Jen's stretcher farther and farther away. Her face was gentle, her brown eyes soft as she placed one hand on his arm.

"Sir, they're taking her into surgery," she said, pushing against him when he tried to push past her. "Sir, you can't follow them. They're taking her into surgery."

Jethro stopped, looking at the doctor as fear and shock pulsated through him.

"Why are they taking her into surgery? Is the baby okay? Is she going to be okay?" he knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. This was not what they'd had planned. She was supposed to go for a scheduled C-section in a week and a half- not have one after collapsing in her office!

"Sir, I don't know yet. I'm sure she'll be fine," the doctor said, her smile faltering slightly.

"You have to keep my wife safe," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please."

"Sir, we'll do everything in our power," she replied, nodding slightly. "I'll let you know how everything is going when we have more information."

"Thank you…" he started, suddenly realizing he didn't even know this young woman's name.

"Dr. Izzie Stevens," she said, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I'm going to go see how your wife is doing, sir. If you can, call your family. You shouldn't have to sit here on your own."

He merely nodded, unable to speak. Izzie smiled at him before turning and jogging in the direction they'd taken Jen.

He felt numb.

He couldn't find the strength to call anyone; he just wanted this numb feeling to go away. It was too familiar; he felt like he was suffocating all over again.

He hadn't felt like this since Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

"Dad!"

He looked up when he heard Fiona's voice, and he had no warning before she threw herself at him, curling up on his lap and burying her face in his shirt as the tears started to flow. He merely held her closer, burying his nose in her vanilla-scented hair, breathing deeply to keep the tears at bay.

Abby slipped into the seat next to him, clutching Tim's arm tightly, her face pale and nervous, her green eyes full of unvoiced concern and fear. Tim wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her against him, letting her bury her face in his neck, his hand stroking soothingly down her back.

Tony slipped in the chair next to Tim, pulling Ziva into the chair on his other side. Ziva slipped her hand into his, needing his support- it was, after all, one of her closet friends that was on the operating table. Tony linked their fingers easily, bringing her hand up to kiss the knuckles. Ziva squeezed his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, her long hair falling into her eyes. Tony brought his free hand up to brush it out of her face, running his fingers along her cheek as he tucked the loose strands behind her ear. She murmured her thanks in his ear, sighing quietly as the long wait began.

Ducky slid into the seat next to Jethro, his sigh heavy as he placed his head in his hands.

This was not what they had planned. This was not what they had wanted. This was not good.

Many long moments later, Fiona pulled her face out of her dad's shirt, wiping at the tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. Jethro brushed some hair out of her face, running his thumb under her eyes, catching more tears.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered hoarsely, his voice catching in his throat. Her eyes filled with tears again, her irises gleaming like emerald gems. "Fee, it will be."

"I can't do it again," she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks, shaking her head forcefully. "I can't go through burying my mom again."

"Don't Fee," Jethro said, shaking his vehemently. "Do not even think like that. Everything is going to be fine."

"But how can you know that?" Fiona asked, her voice rising in volume. Her eyes flashed with something like fear, and Jethro swallowed hard. "How can you know that everything is going to be fine? That's what you said about Mom's disease, and….and look at what happened! Mom had a god damn seizure, Dad! That's bad! That's really, really bad!"

She slid off his lap, starting to pace, her Converse sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floor, filling the silence of the waiting room. The small group watched, eyes wide as they observed the teen walk. She paced for a good five minutes before she turned to them, glaring slightly.

"Are any of you going to say anything?" she asked, huffing as her hands slid down to her hips. Her gaze slid across the group, narrowing slightly. "No?"

"Well, normally when you're mad, we don't aggravate you," Tony started, watching as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"DiNozzo, I'm warning you…" Fiona started, but looking less angry than before.

"What Fee, you asked," Tony said, shrugging slightly, his hazel eyes dancing with amusement. She let out a tiny laugh, sighing out a deep breath.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Tony?" she said, a small smile invading her face.

"You're about to love me more," Tony said, grinning. Fiona raised an eyebrow, questioning, and Tony elaborated. "Logan will be here with Ashley soon."

"You're my new best friend," Fiona said after a moment of shock, her green eyes slightly happier. "Hands down."

"I try," Tony said, his grin infectious, and Fiona found herself grinning too. Jethro let a small smile slip across his features before worry about Jenny filled him again. Ducky noticed, and pressed his hand into his shoulder.

"It will be alright Jethro," he said softly, squeezing his shoulder. "Jennifer is strong."

"But Ducky, is she _this_ strong?" Jethro whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Ducky's eyes softened, and he squeezed his old friend's shoulder again.

"She has to be, Jethro," he replied, letting out a small sigh. "She has to be."

"Family of Jennifer Gibbs?"

A pretty redheaded doctor stood in a corner of the waiting room, clipboard in hand. They all stood, looking at her.

"You're all her family?" the doctor asked, looking doubtful.

"I'm her husband," Jethro said, shrugging.

"Daughter," Fiona answered, clutching Logan's hand, who had appeared a few minutes before.

"Uncle," Ducky replied.

"Sister," Ziva said, watching as the doctor's eyebrow rose. "Adopted."

"Brother-in-law," Tony answered.

"Brother," Tim said, nodding.

"Sister-in-law," Abby replied, leaning slightly more into Tim.

"Alright then," the doctor said, eyes slightly widened at the group. "I'm Dr. Meredith Grey, and your wife is still in surgery, but the baby was delivered and is currently in the NICU."

"Is she okay?" Jethro asked, gazing intently at the young doctor.

"The baby is fine; her lungs are slightly underdeveloped so we have her on a ventilator, but she's otherwise healthy," Meredith said, nodding.

"And my wife?" Jethro asked, still gazing at Meredith, though looking slightly less tense now that he knew his daughter was alright.

"She's still in surgery with Dr. Montgomery, she will be for the next hour or so," Meredith replied, biting her lip slightly. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Of course," Jethro said, letting a smile brighten his face. Everyone stepped forward and Meredith stopped, turning to them.

"I'm sorry, I can only allow one person at a time," she said apologetically, shrugging slightly.

"Go Dad," Fiona said, pushing him forward with a smile. "See her first. We can all wait."

"I'll be back in a little while," Jethro promised, bestowing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head and nodding to the rest of the group. "Keep her out of trouble you lot."

"On it boss!" Tony said, saluting him almost mockingly. Jethro rolled his eyes, motioning to Ziva. She slapped the back of his head, laughing when he winced. "Thank you boss."

"Maybe I should be asking them to keep you outta trouble DiNozzo," he said over his shoulder as he followed Meredith further into the hospital, where she let him to the NICU. He washed his hands and donned the thick yellow scrubs, following her into the sterile room, where a few bassinets stood, each containing a small baby.

She let him to one in the back right corner, where a small baby with a tube connected to her throat lay. Already, she had thick auburn hair, and he could only guess at what her eyes looked like. She was tiny, but one little hand waved in the air, trying to grasp something.

"I know she looks small, but she is healthy. She's only a few days under what we classify as 'premature', so she isn't fully developed, but she is very close to being out of the danger zone," Meredith explained, her voice soft. "You can reach in and touch her, if you'd like. She has a strong grip."

Jethro nodded hesitantly, placing his hand through one of the holes in the side of the plastic-covered bassinet, running his pointer finger along his daughter's clenched fist. Her hand flailed around, trying to reach him, and he slipped his finger in-between hers, feeling her grip him tightly. His lips curled into a smile, love tugging at his heart.

She was tiny, but she was beautiful. Already, she'd captured his heart, and he was willing to give her the world.

"Sir?" a nurse asked, holding a clipboard. "We need the name for the birth certificate."

Jethro gave it to her before turning back to his daughter, watching as she opened her eyes. The vivid shade of green startled him; they were identical to both Jenny and Fiona's eyes. He let out a shaky breath, his finger still held firmly in his daughter's.

"Welcome to the world baby girl," he whispered, a tear sliding down his face. "It's been waiting for you."

* * *

A/N: I don't know who just watched the newest NCIS episode (it made me cry, to be completely honest), but it was brilliant. Absolutely-freaking-brilliant. This is why I love Tuesday nights (and NCIS flashbacks). AH.


	30. Visions, Parks, and Sisterly Bonds

A/N: You may all possibly want to kill me after this.

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes, surprised to feel the sun on her skin. Looking around, she discovered that she was no longer in her office, talking to Ducky, but was in a park she had loved as a child. Some place she wanted to take her own daughter some day.

Walking slightly, she rounded the big oak tree in the center of the park, and stopped. Suddenly, she was five again, and her parents had taken her and Jess to the park. Smiling and waving at her, her family stood, waiting for her.

"Mom? Dad? Jess? What are you…?" Jenny started walking towards them, her words faltering as paralyzing fear filled her. "Why am I here? What's going on? Why can I…why can I see you?"

"Jenny, you aren't dead, if that's what you're thinking. I promise, you'll be back with your family soon. Daddy, Mom, and I just wanted to see you for a few minutes," Jess said as she stepped forward, her emerald green eyes twinkling as she enveloping her twin in a hug that Jenny gladly returned. She hugged her sister tightly, not entirely sure if she wanted this to be real or not.

"Jessie I've missed you so much," Jenny whispered brokenly into her sister's neck. It felt so good to hold her sister again; it was like the missing piece of her heart was back in place, the jagged edges sewn back together at just the sight of her.

"I've missed you too Jenny," Jess whispered, her voice full of emotion. "I know you have so many questions for me, and I would love to answer all of them. But I know you want to see Mom and Dad too."

Taking her hand, Jess led Jenny over to their parents. Her mom looked just as she had a few months before she died; her red hair cut close to her chin and her green eyes soft as she watched her daughters. Her dad looked better, though. He looked young again; carefree and happy. He had an arm wrapped loosely around her mother's waist, and he smiled at her, a proud gleam in his eyes- the eyes Jenny and Jess had inherited, and the eyes that Jenny hoped her daughter would have.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Jenny said, almost shy as she gazed at her parents. It had been so long since she'd seen them; she had no idea what they thought of her. Were they proud of her, and what she'd done?

"Oh Jenny…you've gotten so beautiful," her mom said, tears in both her eyes and her voice as she stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Jenny gladly hugged her back, feeling warm and safe in her mom's embrace; an embrace she'd missed. "I can't believe what a beautiful woman you've grown up to be. I know I wasn't there when you needed me, and I'm sorry. But I've been here, helping you these past few months. I know that this wasn't what you were expecting when you and Jethro set out to have a child, but you have a beautiful daughter now. I'm so sorry I couldn't have the opportunity to meet my grandchildren, but you are a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Mom," Jenny said, wiping at the tears that fell from the corner of her eye. "I know you would have loved Fiona, and I can only hope I can teach my daughter half as much of what you taught me."

Her mom merely hugged her tightly again, kissing her head before stepping back. Her father took a step forward, and Jenny felt that surge of love she always had whenever she saw her dad.

"Daddy," she said happily, and he smiled at her before hugging her tightly, lifting her up so that her feet left the ground.

"Oh, Jenny I've missed you so much honey. I know that my death hurt you, and I'm sorry. I know that the timing was horrible, and I know that I was the reason that you left Jethro in Paris. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry honey. I just…I couldn't handle it anymore," her dad said softly, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Dad…I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I know. And maybe one of them was becoming as obsessed with La Grenouille as I did. But now, my life is how I want it to be. Sure, I'd love for you to be able to hold your newborn granddaughter, and to tell her and Fiona all of your war stories. But I know that that can't happen. I've accepted that. I miss you guys all the time though. I wish that Jethro could meet you guys, and that Fiona could meet you, Mom and Dad. But I know that someday, decades from now, we'll all be here, doing this again," Jenny said, looking at her family. "Oh, I love you."

Jess smiled and walked over to them with their mother, and they joined the embrace. After a few long moments, her mom and dad backed away, holding hands.

"We're sorry dear, but we have to go. We love you, and we know your life will be happy and long. Goodbye!"

Jenny waved, sadness filling her when they disappeared. She turned to Jess, who was watching her, her emerald eyes glinting with mischief.

"Something to say, Jess?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms. It felt like old times; Mom and Dad were gone, and it was just them- the twins. God, she'd missed this, more than she cared to admit.

"You've done such a beautiful job with Fiona, Jenny," Jess said, her eyes filled with emotion. "I know I made the right choice sending her to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't see you before I died, but it seemed like fate was just against me. Every single day, I prayed that I'd get to see you again."

"Jess, I missed you so much," Jenny whispered, her heart tugging as she remembered. "I called, I wrote, I tried to find you…I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Jenny, that is the farthest thing from the truth," Jess said, eyes serious. "All I wanted was to go home. Vincent…well, let's just say that my choice of men was never good, and he was the epitome of stupidity on my part."

"How'd you even meet this guy Jess? From what Fiona told me, he was a psycho," Jenny said, shaking her head at her sister. "A mobster? What happened to the nice guys from the soccer team that you used to date?"

"He was handsome, charming, he took me to nice places," Jess said, shrugging. "I was blind, Jenny. It's not like I was the only one. Where, exactly, did you meet this Jethro? I'm dying to meet him- no pun intended."

"Funny, Jess," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "I met him a long time ago."

"Care to elaborate, sis?" Jess said, raising an eyebrow. "I only get so much time with you; I wanna catch up on everything I missed."

"Jess…let's just say that he's quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to me, and if it weren't for Fiona, I wouldn't be where I am today," Jenny said, her eyes softening. "If it weren't for her, I doubt I'd be married to Jethro, or just have had a baby. I'd be alone, dealing with this disease."

"Damn…my daughter really is something, isn't she?" Jess asked, her eyes sparkling. "She's my pride and joy."

"She's amazing, Jess," Jenny said, agreeing. "I see more of her in you every day. She seems like the only good thing Vincent gave you."

"She is," Jess said, eyes going far away as she remembered. "She was absolutely perfect. I knew I was in trouble the first time I saw her. She had Daddy's eyes, and I knew she was gonna be a troublemaker."

"Well, with you as a mom it was a given," Jenny teased, smacking her sister's arm lightly.

"Thanks Jenny," Jess said, rolling her eyes. "She was a handful, but she was worth every single second."

"Motherhood was always going to be your thing," Jenny said, thinking back to all the babysitting her sister had done. It had never really been her thing; she'd spent her summers working at the ice cream shack. Jess had babysat for almost the entire neighborhood, loving all the kids and their siblings.

"Well, motherhood suits you," Jess said, bumping her twin's shoulder. "You really warmed up to being a mom fast."

"Well, it was easy to be a parent to Fee," Jenny said, shrugging slightly. "She was easy going, good-natured, and she's just a genuinely good kid. You did good sis."

"Well, yours is gorgeous," Jess said, smiling. "She's gonna be a heartbreaker Jenny."

"Is…is she okay?" Jenny asked, her voice suddenly clogging in her throat. Jess softened, slipping her hand into Jenny's and squeezing.

"She's just fine Jenny," she reassured her, brushing back a strand of crimson hair. "You'll see her in a little while. You've gotta stay here with me for a little while, though."

"I will go back at some point though…right?" Jenny asked, fear filling her again.

"At some point Jen, you'll go back, I promise," Jess said, nodding. "But until then, tell me more about Jethro."

"What do you want to know?" Jenny asked, settling against the tree, facing her sister. Jess' eyes gleamed, mischief filling them.

"Is he good in bed?"

"Jessica Catherine!" Jenny cried, laughter rippling through her as she shook her head. "Is that really what you want to know?"

"Hey, he's my sister's husband. I wanna make sure he's good enough for her," Jess said, shrugging nonchalantly. Jenny rolled her eyes, laughing again.

"And he'll be good enough for me if he's good in bed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister's logic. Jess met her gaze, and there was a moment of silence before they both burst into laughter.

"God I've missed you Jenny," Jess said, hugging her again. Jenny hugged her back, tucking her head under her sister's neck.

"I've missed you too," Jenny said, sighing quietly. "And for your information, he's very good in bed."

Jess laughed, shaking her head as she hugged Jenny closer, pushing her nose into her hair. She sighed, her breath moving Jenny's hair slightly.

"I wish I could meet him," Jess said quietly, her voice filling Jenny's ear. "I wish I could really make sure he was good enough for you."

"He is, Jess," Jenny whispered, smiling. "I couldn't ask for anyone better. I know you'd love him."

"I can tell that you love him, Jenny," Jess said, pulling back to look her sister in the eyes. Jenny looked at her, questioning, and Jess explained. "I've checked in on you over this past year and a half. I was so worried about that whole frog business, Jen. You have no idea. I thought that you were going to push away the one man that has ever loved you that much. I can see how much you love him, and he you. It's in your eyes."

"I really do love him," Jenny admitted, her voice soft. "I never knew I could feel this way about one person. The closest I ever came was with Sean, and even that can't compare."

"I'm glad you found someone who really cares about you," Jess said, her eyes serious. "You deserve someone who treats you like you're the most important thing in the world."

"You sound like Mom," Jenny said, looking at her sister, who was so much more mature than the last time that she'd seen her. Jess laughed, sighing afterwards.

"I do sound like her, don't I?" Jess asked, brushing back her hair. "There are days that I just feel so old."

"Don't talk about feeling old," Jenny said, shaking her head. "I'm old. And I just had a baby."

"That is true," Jess said, nodding. "I know that you must have hundreds more questions for me. But I don't have time for me to answer all of them."

Jess stood, the edges of her form starting to blur.

"Before you go, there are two people who have been eager to meet you. I love you, and tell Fiona I love her so much and that I'm so proud of her. Goodbye Jenny, I love you!"

As her sister's form flashed brightly, Jenny blinked, and two people walked towards her, their outlines clear against the bright light. A beautiful woman with thick red hair walked towards her, and a little girl with auburn hair and a pretty smile held her hand. Coming closer, Jenny was shocked when she realized who they were.

"Hi Jenny. Yes, I really _am_ Shannon Gibbs. I just wanted to say thank you. That's the Jethro I knew, the Jethro I fell in love with. He wasn't the same after our deaths," Shannon said, glancing down at her daughter sadly, sighing heavily. "But, you've managed to bring him back. I know that he loves you, and your daughter. And he loves your new little girl. So thank you. I know that he's in good hands."

Jenny was stunned; she was finding it hard to form a coherent statement. Shannon smiled, and Jenny knew she didn't need to say anything for the other woman to understand. Shannon nodded, a knowing gleam in her eyes, and Jenny responded with a hesitant smile, which Shannon returned easily.

Kelly stepped forward a little, and Jenny looked at the little girl. Her big blue eyes gazed back, and Jenny couldn't help but notice how similar her stare was to Jethro's. The young, smooth face smiled up at her, looking happy as a clam.

"You gave my Daddy his smile back. I love his smile. Thank you," Kelly said, her face lighting up as she spoke. "I know he'll take good care of you, and my baby sisters. You make my Daddy happy, and I'm glad. I like to see him happy. Please keep that smile on his face. He deserves to smile more."

"I don't…I don't know what to say," Jenny said, looking at the two, still completely stunned. She could not believe she was meeting the two women who had once been her husband's world. "I know that Jethro loves you two, and I know that I want my daughters to know about you two."

"I know Jethro will love your daughters with everything he has. He's a great father, Jenny," Shannon said, smiling at her. "We have to go, and you have to go back to your family soon, but give Jethro our love. Good luck Jenny!"

There was a bright flash of light, and Jenny closed her eyes as the park disappeared around her.


	31. Comas, Coffee, and Baby Names

A/N: Yes, I'm kind of abandoning my other stories to write this one, because I'm getting huge bursts of inspiration from all of your lovely reviews! :) And, the description of the concussion is from personal experience; not a fun couple of days, let me tell you!

* * *

Jethro stood with his newborn daughter for a little while longer, watching her wiggle around, his finger still in her tiny fist. He was already mesmerized by her; her big green eyes held his, almost smiling back at him.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

He looked up when he heard his name, recognizing Izzie from earlier. She smiled, stepping into the NICU and heading in his direction.

"Your wife is out of surgery," Izzie said, watching his face relax slightly. "Dr. Montgomery is waiting for you in her room; she wants to speak to you."

Jethro cast another look at his daughter, stroking the soft skin of her stomach gently before slipping his hand out, turning towards Izzie.

"Lead the way."

The blonde doctor led him out of the NICU and down the hallway, showing him to a room where a pale Jenny lay against white sheets, her crimson hair splayed out against the pillows. Jethro swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

An attractive redheaded woman stood at the foot of the bed, marking things off on a clipboard, murmuring something to a young male doctor, who nodded. Izzie cleared her throat and the women looked up, her sea-green eyes taking Jethro in. She walked over to them, her high heels clicking against the linoleum floor, reminding him of Jenny, causing his heart to twist in his chest.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery," she said, her voice soft. "I handled your wife's surgery and her treatment. The Caesarian section went well; your daughter was very close to a healthy weight, and as long as she stays on the ventilator for a few days, her lungs should be almost developed, and once she gains a little weight she can be released."

"And Jenny?" Jethro asked, absorbing the doctor's words and nodding, relief starting to blossom in his chest. Addison's eyes darkened slightly, and Jethro's chest tightened once again.

"Your wife had a grand mal seizure, and when she fell against the desk, she hit her temple on the corner. The cut wasn't terribly deep, but she lost a good amount of blood, and I'm worried that there could be some swelling and a possible concussion," Addison said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "We were able to do the treatment for her illness using your daughter's umbilical cord cells and some of the placental cells. We won't know if it was successful until she has a check in about a month."

"But why is she still asleep? Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Jethro asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Addison sighed, glancing back at the still figure in the bed.

"Jenny has fallen into a coma, most likely in an attempt to repair the damage done to her body," Addison explained. "I won't be able to know the extent of the damage from her fall until she wakes up; unless she's awake when we scan her brain, we won't be able to tell if she has a concussion or not."

"What about until then?" Jethro asked, a note of desperation touching his voice. "Is she in pain? Can you give her anything for it?"

"I can't give her painkillers, because it would deepen her coma," Addison said, her eyes softening towards him. "We won't know how much pain she's in until she wakes up and tell us."

"So all we can do is wait?" Jethro asked, his throat dry as he answered. Addison offered him a small smile, touching his arm briefly.

"I'll be back to check on her in a few hours," she said, squeezing his arm before walking away, her heels clicking. Jethro took a deep breath, gathering his strength before stepping into the room, shutting the sliding door almost completely, leaving a small sliver cracked open.

He slid into the chair next to Jenny's bed, finding her small hand under the blankets and covering it with both of his, her pale skin cold against his. He brought her palm up to his lips, kissing it softly, breathing in her scent, warding off the antiseptic smell the hospital radiated.

She looked so tiny in between the hospital sheets; she reminded him of a porcelain china doll, pale and fragile. She looked so breakable; she'd never looked so vulnerable.

He sighed heavily, dropping his head onto one of his hands, keeping Jenny's hand in the other.

He needed coffee, desperately. If there was any chance of him making it through this, he needed the strength only blissfully strong, hot Jamaican blench could lend him.

"Sir?"

Jethro turned, seeing Izzie pushing the door open, a Starbucks cup in her hand.

"This is from your daughter. She said to bring this to you, because you were going to need it," the blonde doctor said, offering him the cup. He took it gratefully, the smell of it intoxicating. "She also said that she was going to go home with Ziva, because Dr. Montgomery gave them a revised version of what's going on, and that she will be back tomorrow. Everyone else in your family left, saying that they expected a call if anything changed."

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens," Jethro said, offering her a small smile, which she returned easily, her face lighting up.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she said, turning and leaving the room, sliding the door back in place and walking off. Jethro turned back to Jenny, taking a sip of the hot drink, feeling the caffeine rush through his veins.

He brought Jenny's hand back up to his lips, bestowing kisses to each of her fingertips, his warm breath washing over the cold skin. He moved to kiss her palm, kissing each little line and crevice before moving to her wrist, kissing the bones and veins and the tiny scar near her thumb from Paris.

He drew his fingers up her arm, running along the blue lines that were her veins, his fingertips brushing against the sleeve of her hospital gown. His hand went up to her face, running along her cheekbones and her jaw, down the pale column of her throat, caressing her clavicle lightly. He brushed her hair back, tucking the thick curls behind her ear.

He brushed his fingertips across her forehead, across her temples, touching the stitches that were on her right temple softly, his fingers a mere whisper across her skin. He winced, thinking of the pain that must have been caused by the blow, if she had felt it at all. His gaze continued across her body, settling on her stomach, which now held a long, horizontal scar that he couldn't see at the moment.

He knew how self-conscious Jenny was; she was constantly in the media, and her image was everywhere. She was conscious of how she looked, not because she was vain, but because she wanted to be seen for how she felt she looked on the inside; she wanted people to see her emotions, not her physical appearance, in a sense. And now, the once-perfect porcelain skin was marred by a scar.

It didn't bother him, though. Because that scar was a reminder of how their daughter had been brought into the world. And it wouldn't matter to him what it looked like; it would serve as their reminder, and he would love and treasure her anyway.

He sighed, taking another gulp of coffee, the hot liquid searing his throat. It brought his attention back to Jenny, and he touched her cheek again, running his thumb along the bone.

"Wake up Jenny," he whispered, his voice filling the room. "Please Jen, you've gotta wake up."

He wasn't expecting a reply. He hadn't said the words wanting an answer from her.

The silence still stabbed at his heart.

* * *

Jenny ached.

Her whole body ached; her limbs felt heavy, like they were filled with lead. She tried to open her eyes, but her lids felt so heavy; she didn't have the energy to lift them.

Her stomach was so sore; pain pricked at her skin, and her insides felt like they were on fire.

Her head was pounding; it felt like a jackhammer was attacking her skull, digging into her brain and jamming spikes in, and she couldn't stop the moan of pain that filled her throat.

Suddenly, it was like the whole world came to life.

"Jen?"

She could hear her husband's voice; she wanted desperately to respond to him, but she couldn't move her lips. She could feel his hand in hers, and she tried to squeeze it, but she couldn't get her body to respond.

She could sense the motion around her; suddenly there were hands touching her, checking her, moving wires and tubes and running hands over her. She wanted to tell them to stop, to let them know that she was there, she was okay. But she couldn't, and it was starting to piss her off.

"Jenny, baby, please, open your eyes for me. I need to see your eyes, Jen."

_Jethro, I want to see your eyes too_, Jenny thought desperately, struggling with her motionless body. _Oh Jethro I really do. I'm just so tired, and I don't have the energy. Just keeping talking to me, lend me some strength._

"Jenny please, don't do it for me then. Do it for Fee or Em, please Jen. Do it for them."

Her daughters. Fiona and Emmeline. She had to do it for them.

She dug deep down inside herself, searching for every last drop of strength. She searched in every nook and cranny of her body, drawing strength she didn't even know she had.

She pushed against her heavy lids, pushing and pushing and pushing until suddenly, her husband's face was above her, his beautiful, gorgeous, concern-filled eyes floating over her. She clung to them, shoving away the exhaustion and the pain and the heaviness, focusing on his face and his eyes, her rock and her strength.

"Jen," he breathed, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing along her cheekbone. She tried to move her lips, already starting to feel lightheaded. Jethro slipped his finger over her lips, shushing her. "Don't try and talk, not yet. Save your strength."

Jethro motioned for a nurse, who secured an oxygen mask around Jenny's face, checking her vitals and writing them down. Jethro hovered nervously, watching as Jenny's eyes closed again.

"Why isn't she staying awake?" he asked the nurse, his gaze flitting between her and Jenny. The nurse turned to him, holding a clipboard.

"Her body is still under a lot of stress," she explained, nodding to Jenny. "She'll probably only wake up in spurts for a little while, until her body recovers more. She may wake up in about twenty to thirty minutes, and Dr. Montgomery will be back to check on her."

"How long until she stays awake for longer periods of time?" Jethro asked, anxiety in his tone. The nurse looked at Jenny again before returning her gaze to him, sighing quietly.

"It could be a day, it could be five days," she said, shrugging. "Comas aren't an exact science. We'll just have to wait and see at this point."

"Alright," Jethro said, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded before leaving, and Jethro returned to Jenny's side, slipping her hand into his, her fingers tiny and thin compared to his. He rubbed her soft skin with his own, desperately wishing for her to open her eyes again.

Seeing her gorgeous, beautiful, sleep-filled eyes had made his chest bloom with relief. It had only been for a few seconds, but it had been enough for him to know that she wasn't giving up. That even if her eyes were closed, she was still fighting, for them, for their daughters.

For their future.

He took a deep breath in, his chest shuddering with the effort he was putting into remaining calm. His heart was racing; it was beating too fast to really be a rhythm, and he couldn't keep up. Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down.

There was no sense in getting himself admitting to the hospital for a heart attack.

He sat in silence at Jenny's bedside for the next twenty minutes, waiting, hoping, _praying_ that she'd opened her eyes for him. She started to stir, another pained moan escaping her lips. His breathing sped up, and he swallowed hard, a calm mask settling on his face.

"Jenny, can you open your eyes for me?" he asked, touching her face gently. She turned her face into his hand, her eyes moving rapidly underneath her lids, her lashes fluttering. "Please Jen? Please?"

"Ohh…" Jenny moaned, her eyes opening for a second before closing again, her mouth screwing upwards in pain.

"Jenny? Jenny please wake up," he knew he was close to begging, but it was all he could do. He was pleading with her to wake up; he was beseeching her to open her eyes for him, because he didn't think he could go any longer without looking into them. "Baby please, wake up."

Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes blinked up, bleary at first, but focusing on his face. She coughed, breathing in the oxygen from the mask before shifting her hand around, searching for his. He quickly took her hand in his, kissing the back of it and each knuckle, tears of relief springing to his eyes.

"I love you Jenny," he whispered against her skin, watching her eyes convey the message back to him. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. I've missed you."

Jenny tugged at the mask with her free hand, her voice hoarse and scratchy as she replied quietly.

"I've missed you too," she whispered, her voice barely audible as she winced in pain. "I love you too Jethro."

Jethro helped her put the oxygen mask back on, settling it against her nose and mouth. He was just about to motion for a nurse when she stopped him, pulling at the mask again.

"Where is she?" she asked. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, and then his eyes lit with understanding. He smiled, his eyes telling the whole story.

"Emmeline Kelly is in the NICU," he answered softly, a broad smile on his lips. "She's perfect Jenny. Absolutely perfect."

Content with his answer, she tugged him down for a single kiss before letting him reposition the oxygen mask and helped her back against the pillows, getting her comfortable. She closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her quickly.

Emmeline Kelly Gibbs was safe and sound, and Jenny could rest and recover. All was well for the time being.


	32. Smiles, Reassurances, and Meetings

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm glad to see that you like Baby Gibbs' name; it has great significance to my best friend (who this story is dedicated to), and I love it. I'm hoping to update more- my winter break is all next week, and I had thought I was getting my wisdom teeth out, but it's been moved to the end of June, so I intend on getting some serious writing done. :)

* * *

Jethro called the nurse soon after Jenny fell back asleep, letting her know that she had woken up again briefly. The nurse said that she would inform Dr. Montgomery, and Jethro sank back into the seat next to his wife's bed, sighing quietly.

He watched Jenny sleep, watched her chest rise and fall with her even breaths, and he felt lighter, less worried, than he had all night. Taking a deep breath, his kissed her hand again before standing, cracking his back.

He found the nurse, telling her where he was going and to have him found when Jenny woke up again. She agreed, saying she'd send Izzie, and he thanked her before walking slowly to the NICU, intend on spending some time with his daughter.

He scrubbed in again and put on the thick yellow scrubs before entering the room, the gentle hum of machines filling the mostly-empty room. His gaze immediately went to Emmeline, running over her tiny form in the big bassinet.

He reached the bassinet and then slid a hand inside, touching Emmeline's soft skin, brushing a finger over her head of downy fine hair. She wiggled in response, her big eyes opening to look at him, sparkling slightly as she recognized him. Her hand reached up, grasping at the air as she searched for him.

He stuck his other hand in, letting her grasp his finger, still surprised by her grip. He watched her for a long time, still amazed that he and Jenny had created this beautiful little girl together. When they'd started out on this journey to have a baby, he never could have imagined that this would be what it would lead to.

Emmeline was everything he could ever have wanted; it didn't matter that she was early or that her arrival hadn't been what they'd expected. She was perfect, and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

He wished he could hold her; holding Kelly had been Heaven on Earth, and he wanted to be able to do that with Emmeline too. But he knew that she was still too delicate to be moved, and he would be patient- he didn't want anything to happen to his daughter.

He stayed like that for a long time; he didn't even know how much time passed before he heard a throat clearing behind him, and he turned to see Izzie smiling at him.

"Your wife is up and asking for you," she said softly. "Dr. Montgomery took her to get an MRI and a CAT scan, so that we can see if she has a concussion, and how serious it is if she does have one."

"How long will those take?" he asked, glancing at Emmeline when she squirmed against his hand.

"The MRI will take about twenty minutes," Izzie said, watching him with Emmeline. "And the CAT scan is about fifteen minutes."

"Will she be in pain at all?" Jethro asked, his brow furrowing.

"She may be in some pain, and if she is we can dull them if she'd like," Izzie answered, nodding. "But if she wants to nurse your daughter after she comes off the ventilator, then she can't have any drugs in her system."

"Then Jen won't take the meds," Jethro murmured, half to himself. They'd discussed whether or not Jenny would nurse; she wanted to have that connection to Em, and Jethro knew that it would be important to her. "How much pain will she be in because of the C-section?"

"The incision may be sore, as will the muscles," Izzie said, an almost-nostalgic look crossing her face. "She'll want to rest as much as possible for the next few weeks while the area heals and her body returns to normal, and then all that will remain is the scar."

"Is there anything I should do?" Jethro asked, wishing he didn't feel quite so helpless when it came to his wife's care. Shannon had delivered naturally at thirty nine weeks, with no complications whatsoever. They'd brought Kelly home two days later and that had been that. Izzie's eyes softened, and she smiled at him, her brown eyes meeting his.

"All you can do is everything you are doing. Being there for her, supporting her, loving her. That's all she really needs," she said, touching his arm softly. "I'll make my rounds and come and check on your daughter a little later, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens," Jethro said, smiling slightly at her before returning his attention to Emmeline, who was starting to look a little sleepy.

He stroked her stomach as she drifted off, her eyes closing as her movements stilled. He stayed with her for a while longer, watching her sleep peacefully before withdrawing his hand and pressing his fingers to his lips before pressing them softly to his daughter's head. He sighed before leaving the NICU, heading back to Jenny's room, where she would be shortly, if his timing was right.

He stepped into the still-empty room, taking a sip of the coffee he'd stopped to grab, savoring the rich flavor, the caffeine waking him up slightly. He was going on almost twenty four hours without sleep, and his body was already starting to protest. He'd gone longer than this before without sleep, but with all the added stress, it felt ten times longer than twenty four hours.

He looked up when the brought Jenny back in, who was still laying in the bed, her eyes closed with an oxygen mask over her nose. She had some of her color back, and as the nurses settled her back in her room, she blinked her eyes open, sleep clouding the beautiful viridian eyes.

Her gaze settled on him, and her eyes brightened, and she smiled sleepily, sighing quietly.

"Hey Jen," he said softly, finding her hand on the blankets and slipping his fingers into hers, squeezing lightly. She smiled at him, reaching with her free hand and slip off the mask, trying to sit up slightly but wincing, her hand ghosting over her abdomen. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel sore," Jenny answered, her voice still hoarse. Jethro reached over to the table next to the bed, finding the cup of water there and helping Jenny take a few sips.

"Dr. Stevens said that you may feel sore for a few days, and that the incision may ache," Jethro said, watching Jenny nod, her features twisted in discomfort. "She said it should go away soon, though."

"Can I take anything?" she asked, raising her gaze to his, question. "Or will I not be able to nurse Em?"

"Dr. Stevens said that if you want to nurse Em when she gets off the ventilator, you can't have any medication system," Jethro answered, twisting his mouth slightly into a frown. Jenny's lips curled into a small smile, and she reached over to touch his face.

"Jethro, the pain isn't terrible. I want to be able to nurse her," Jenny said, her fingers running along the dark circles sunken into the skin underneath his gorgeous cobalt eyes. "How is she? What does she look like? Is she healthy?"

"She's absolutely perfect, Jen," Jethro said, his voice soft as he spoke, holding Jenny's hand in both of his. "She's got your eyes, Jenny. The greenest eyes I've ever seen, and she's got so much hair. It's dark, but I think it'll lighten. She may be a blonde baby later on. And she's healthy Jen. Dr. Montgomery said that she'll only have to be on the ventilator for another day or two, and then we can take her home."

Jenny sighed in relief, resting her head back against the pillows. She was just glad her daughter was safe, and healthy. Dr. Montgomery had explained to her that she'd had a seizure (since she didn't remember anything between talking with Ducky and then seeing Jethro, save for the time she'd spent with her sister and parents), and so they'd had to deliver Emmeline because her heart rate had been dropping, and they'd been worried. After Emmeline had been delivered and they'd been prepping her for the treatment, they'd lost her for about fifteen seconds, but then gotten her heart beating again.

The idea of lying on that table without a heartbeat gave Jenny the chills, but she was here now, and Dr. Montgomery had said that she thought the treatment had been successful. Jenny would have a follow-up appointment in about a month, and they'd check both her and Emmeline. Emmeline would be checked to see if she had the risk factors for the disease, and Jenny could only pray that her daughter had been spared.

Jethro watched her, frowning slightly. Did Jenny think it was her fault this had happened?

"Jen?" he asked quietly, watching her eyes open to look at him, questioning.

"Hm?" she asked, running her fingers along his knuckles.

"This isn't your fault," he said, watching her lower her gaze. He slid his finger under her chin, tilting her head back up to look into her eyes. "Jenny, do not blame yourself for this. There is nothing to blame. It happened, but we are all fine. Em is here, perfect, and so are you."

"But Jethro…I had the seizure. What if Ducky hadn't been there? What if I'd been alone, or at home?" she asked, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "What if Em had been hurt because of me?"

"Jenny, you're over-thinking all of this," Jethro said, reaching his hand up to brush her tears away, cupping her cheek in his palm. "That didn't happen, and Em is safe and healthy. It may not have happened like we planned, but it did. I'm just glad you two are safe."

"But Jethro…" Jenny started, but was cut off by her husband's hand slipping over her mouth.

"No buts, Jen," he said, shaking his head, his face serious. "You can't blame yourself for any of this, because it's just going to tear you apart. Trust me on this one, Jen."

Jenny looked at him for a few long moments, biting her lip. She sighed, running a hand through her hair shakily before reaching for him, tugging him closer.

He came easily, his face close to hers. Her eyes met his momentarily before she pressed her lips to his, kissing him. He responded happily, touching her cheeks with his hands as she touched his chest, twirling his shirt around her fingers. Her back arched slightly and she broke away as she hissed in pain. Panicking, Jethro stepped back, hands moving helplessly.

"Jen?"

"I'm fine, just give me a minute," she said through clenched teeth, her knuckles white as she gripped one of his hands. Eventually, she relaxed, opening her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I just moved the wrong way and it put pressure on my stomach. I'm fine, Jethro."

"You sure, Jen?" Jethro asked, his eyebrows still furrowed in concern. Jenny reached for his hand, entwining their fingers.

"I'm sure, Jethro," she said, smiling at him. His shoulders relaxed, and he sank into the chair next to her. "When can I see Em?"

"You'll have to ask the doctor," Jethro said, shrugging unsurely. "I don't know when you can get out of bed."

Jenny sighed, her shoulder sagging as she lay back against the pillows.

"Want me to go find her?" he asked, watching as his wife's face brightened, and she nodded eagerly, a smile gracing her face. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before standing and going to find Dr. Montgomery. "Dr. Montgomery!"

"Mr. Gibbs, what can I do for you?" Addison said, turning to look at him and offering him a smile. "Your wife's scans haven't come in yet, but I'll inform you when they do."

"Thank you," Jethro said, nodding. "Jen was wondering when she can see Em."

"Well…as long as she stays in the wheelchair and doesn't stand for long periods of time, I don't see why she can't right now, as long as she isn't feeling too much pain," Addison said, considering as she nodded slightly. "I'll send a nurse in with a chair in a few minutes, then you can take her down to see your daughter."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Jethro said, nodding to her before returning to his wife's room, finding a very excited Jenny in bed. "She said that as long as you stay in the chair, don't stand too much, and aren't in a lot of pain, then you can see Em."

"Whatever it takes," Jenny said, nodding eagerly as she made to get up.

"Jen, you've gotta wait for the nurse. Don't hurt yourself before you get to see Em," Jethro said, pressing into her shoulders gently to lay her back down. She folded her arms, huffing.

"I just wanna see her," she whined, blowing at the bangs that kept falling into her eyes. Jethro rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly.

"Jen, just be patient for once in your life. You'll be seeing her soon."

A few minutes later, a nurse came in with a wheelchair and helped Jenny into it, making sure her IV bag was secured to the chair properly. She let Jethro push Jenny out of the room and into the hallway, telling him she'd be coming to find them in twenty minutes so that Jenny could get back in bed. Jenny shot an annoyed look at the nurse's retreating back, huffing again.

"I cannot believe that I only get twenty minutes with my own daughter," she said, leaning back into the chair as Jethro pushed her down the hallway. "Is it so much to ask that I have as much time as I want?"

"Jen, you just had a C-section, and came out of a coma," Jethro reminded her, watching her roll her eyes. "Just be glad they let you out of bed."

Jenny quieted, sighing quietly.

"I just wanna see her," she said softly, tracing patterns into her hospital gown. Jethro stopped the chair in front of the NICU, going in front of her and squatting down to her level, resting his hands on her knees as he met her gaze.

"Jenny, look at me," he said quietly, watching as she raised her eyes from her fingers to his gaze. "Stop beating yourself up over this. Em is here, safe, and you are the reason why she is even in this world."

Jenny looked at him, reading the truth in his words, and touched his face gently, a smile breaking out on her face.

"And this is why I love you," she said, touching his nose briefly with hers. "Thank you. Let's go, please."

Jethro pushed her wheelchair into the room after washing their hands and putting on the scrubs, taking her over to their daughter's bassinet. He heard her gasp when she caught sight of Emmeline, and he helped her stand so that she could touch her.

"Oh Jethro…she's beautiful," Jenny whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "Oh, she's gorgeous."

"I told you Jen," Jethro said, one arm wrapped lightly around her waist, supporting her as she ran her fingers over Emmeline's stomach and legs, touching all ten of her toes and all ten of her fingers.

"I can't believe we made her," Jenny said, awe-struck. "We really created this perfect little baby?"

"We did Jen," Jethro replied, adding his hand to the bassinet as well, touching the crown of Emmeline's head. "We really made her."

"Thank you," Jenny whispered, turning to look at him. "Thank you so much for giving her to me. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"You deserve her, Jen," Jethro said, kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you."

Jenny leaned into his embrace, resting her head under his chin as they looked at their baby, happiness filling them. He kissed her temple, feeling at peace with his life for the first time in a long time.

After nine months of waiting, wishing, and wanting, they'd finally arrived at where they'd wanted. They were home.

* * *

A/N: Fiona will definitely be in the next chapter, I promise, I just wanted to end here. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out either Saturday or Sunday night. Let me know what you thought! :)


	33. Sister, Sister

A/N: Ah, I know I said I was going to update this yesterday, but then there was this whole issue of a tree almost hitting my house, so I kinda had to deal with all that and update my other two stories, so I apologize (and I'm sorry it's so short-I just couldn't extend this chapter any longer! :/). And, this story was originally going to be 40 chapters, but I caved and it is now 50. Just so you know that I understand how much you all like it (or so you tell me ;)).

* * *

Fiona Evelyn Shepard-Gibbs was going stir-crazy.

It had been two days, seven hours, and twenty minutes since she had seen or spoken to her parents, and it was driving her absolutely insane. Ziva had been more than hospitable, making up the sofa bed for her and letting her spend the past two nights there. But Fiona really just wanted her parents.

She wanted to see her mom's pretty green eyes lighting up with laughter again, and she wanted to watch her dad's lined face crinkle with laughter again. She wanted to meet her little sister, and she just wanted to know that her family was _alright_.

"Can we _please_ go to the hospital now?" she asked impatiently, tapping the kitchen table as Ziva ate her oatmeal across from her. The Israeli smiled and rolled her eyes, picking a raisin out and popping it into her mouth.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she placed her spoon back into her now-empty bowl. Fiona blew out a breath, glaring lightly at her friend.

"You know I had a banana," she answered, her fingers still tapping on the table.

"Will that be enough?" Ziva asked, raising her eyebrow again.

"Yes. Now can we go?"

"Alright, we can go. Go put your shoes on," Ziva said, rolling her eyes. Fiona bolted out of her chair, locating her pink and gold high-tops and slipping into them before grabbing her black fleece jacket and putting it on over her long-sleeved pink shirt.

"Come on Ziva I know you move faster than this!" Fiona yelled, waiting by the front door to the apartment. Ziva appeared a moment later, shrugging into a tan jacket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I will meet you at the car," Ziva said, going into the kitchen to grab the car keys while Fiona raced out to the car.

Twenty five minutes later, Ziva's Mini pulled into the hospital parking lot. Fiona was out of the car before it had completely stopped, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Fee, I am going to Tony's now. Tell Jenny and Gibbs that I said hello!" she called out the window, watching the teenager throw her a thumbs-up before jogging into the main entrance.

Fiona entered the hospital and headed for the elevators, tapping her foot as she waited for it to arrive at her mom's floor. When it finally did, she stepped off and headed to the nurses' station, double checking that her mom's room was the same. The head nurse, a stern woman with tight blonde curls with a tinge of gray and dark gray eyes, looked her up and down a few times before allowing her inside, merely telling her to keep quiet and behave.

When she entered the room, she couldn't stop the relief that bloomed in her chest as seeing her mom awake and smiling.

"Fee, I didn't know you were coming today!" Jenny said, sitting up with a grin on her face as she looked at her daughter. She set aside the book she had been reading, beckoning Fiona over. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you Mom," Fiona said, dropping her coat and bag in one of the chairs by the door before scooting onto the bed with her mom, hugging her tightly but minding her scar. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too sweetheart," Jenny said into her daughter's hair, running her fingers through the brunette curls, soothing her. She pressed a kiss to the crown of Fiona's head, sighing quietly. "How was Ziva's?"

"Clean," Fiona said, wrinkling her nose. "Everything is organized and neat. I was so out of my element."

"Your room looks like a bomb went off in it," Jenny said with a gentle laugh, rolling her eyes at her daughter. "Remind me to have you clean that up when we get home."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get right on that Mom," Fiona said with an eye roll. "When are we going home, exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet," Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders. "We haven't even been able to hold Em yet."

"Is she off the ventilator yet?" Fiona asked, shifting to her side so that she could look at her mom. Jenny sighed, brushing back her hair.

"Dr. Montgomery said that hopefully tomorrow she would be able to take her off," Jenny answered, hope gleaming in her eyes. "She said that if Em is strong enough, we might be able to hold her."

"I hope so Mom," Fiona said, smiling encouragingly at her mom. "Can I meet her?"

"Of course sweetheart," Jenny said, nodding. "Once Jethro comes back he can take you."

"What about you?" Fiona asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Dr. Montgomery doesn't want me moving too much," Jenny explained, tucking a loose strand of Fiona's thick hair behind her ear. "She wants the incision to heal properly."

"Does it still hurt?" Fiona asked, her nose wrinkling as she looked at her mom.

"It aches a little," Jenny admitted, nodding her head slightly. "It'll leave quite a scar."

"But it has meaning behind it," Fiona said with a slight shrug, running a hand through her hair. "So it's kind of a good thing, isn't it?"

"You sound like your father," Jenny said, rolling her eyes as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "He said practically the same thing."

"That's 'cause she takes after me Jen," Jethro said as he stepped into the room, eyes twinkling as they caught sight of his daughter. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Dad," Fiona said, slipping out of the bed carefully and moving to her dad, letting him sweep her into a bear hug. She hugged him back tightly, burying her face in his neck. "Missed you."

"Missed you too kid," Jethro said into her hair, his fingers playing with a few of the strands. "You survive with Ziva?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Fiona quipped, grinning when her dad rolled his eyes. "Can I see Em now?"

"I'll take you," Jethro said, nodding. He walked to Jenny's side quickly, placing the bottle of iced tea in front of her and bestowing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll be back later."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jenny said with a smile, touching his cheek gently before grabbing her book, finding her page and opening it.

Jethro led Fiona down the hallway to the NICU, listening to Fiona tell him about the past two days. A smile graced his face just at the sight of his daughter; he hadn't really been away from her for a long period of time before and he was finding he really didn't like it.

They washed their hands and put on the scrubs before entering the room, and Jethro led Fiona to Emmeline's bassinet in the left corner. There were less tubes now; only the ventilator tube and the food line, and soon both of those would hopefully be gone too.

"We're in luck," Jethro said softly, reaching one hand in and stroking Emmeline's head. "She's awake."

"She's so tiny," Fiona whispered, tentatively reaching a hand in.

"You can touch her, Fee," Jethro said, smiling at her. "She won't break."

"You sure?" Fiona asked, eyes wide. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't Fee, I promise," Jethro said, assuring her. "She likes when you touch her belly."

Hesitantly, Fiona slid her hand inside of the bassinet. Her fingers danced across her little sister's stomach, watching as the tiny baby squirmed, her big green eyes blinking open. Fiona gasped, a smile invading her face.

"Her eyes are so green," she said quietly, touching Emmeline's cheek gently. "They look just like Mom's."

"And yours," Jethro said, nudging her shoulder gently.

"Have you thought about who her godparents are going to be?" Fiona asked, running her finger along Emmeline's foot, watching her sister's toes curl as she tried to get away.

"We were going to ask Tony and Abby," Jethro said, his finger still stroking Emmeline's hair, his pointer finger brushing her nose.

"I think that's the perfect choice," Fiona said, smiling at her dad. "Abby's gonna go ballistic."

"Jen's the one who made the final choice," Jethro said with a shrug.

"Well it'll mean a lot to both of them," Fiona said, nudging his shoulder. "Do you know when Mom can come home?"

"Dr. Montgomery said that she can go home tomorrow, but Jen wants to stay until Em can come home too," Jethro said, keeping his gaze on Emmeline, continuing to touch her head. "And hopefully Em will be off the ventilator tomorrow, and home within a week."

"At least the nursery is finished," Fiona said, thinking.

"I'm glad we decided to have it finished a little early than expected," Jethro replied with a nod, a smile breaking out on his face. "If we'd waited we'd have a problem."

"Isn't that rule, Dad?" Fiona teased, bumping his elbow with hers. "Always be prepared."

"Nice touch Fee," Jethro said with an eye roll, letting out a laugh nonetheless. "Throwing the rules in my face."

"You were the one taught 'em to me," Fiona said, winking at him. He laughed again, shaking his head.

"You are so your mother's daughter."


	34. Kangaroos, Giggles, and Grins

A/N: Um…only a few chapters ago I said I'd reached 200 reviews. Now I'm at over 300! Have I mentioned that I love you guys? 'Because I do. A lot. And thank you so much to alix33 for her suggestion a few chapters ago-it was the inspiration for this chapter! :)  
Sarah, I updated by midweek! And I still can't believe you don't think a tree _almost_ hitting my house was an excuse. *shakes head*  
And Jibbsgal1, you've finally caught up! :)

* * *

Two days later, Dr. Montgomery declared it safe to take Emmeline off the ventilator, which was music to her parents' ears.

"Can we hold her yet?" Jenny asked, looking at Addison. The doctor nodded, her seas-green eyes warm as she regarded the two people in front of her.

"I have an idea that's relatively new in the medical community, but it's proven to be quite effective with premature infants," Addison said, watching as Jenny and Gibbs listened to her intently. "It's known as kangaroo care. Basically, skin to skin contact between you and your daughter will help boost her development."

"How does it work, exactly?" Jethro asked, crossing his arms as he gazed at the redheaded doctor.

"Well, the skin to skin contact will help to regulate Emmeline's temperature, and it will help to stabilize her heart and breathing rates after we take her off the ventilator," Addison said. "It should also help her to start to gain weight, if you continue to hold her for the next few days."

"When can we start?" Jenny asked, a tad anxiously. Addison smiled, her eyes gleaming slightly.

"You can start right now, if you'd like," she said, watching their eyes light up. "It just depends on if who wants to hold her first. Either you or your husband can hold her, Jenny."

The two exchanged a look before looking at Addison again.

"Can I nurse her?" Jenny asked, waiting for the doctor's answer.

"You can, but I'd prefer if you didn't this first time. I'd like to see how Emmeline responds to the kangaroo care before you nurse, and since we haven't taken the food line out yet, her stomach with already be full," Addison said, one hand drifting to her hip.

"Then Jethro, you hold her first," Jenny said, nudging her husband gently. He looked at her intently, his blue eyes locking on to her green ones.

"You sure Jen?" he asked, eyebrows crinkling together slightly.

"Positive," Jenny said, nudging him again. "Come on Jethro. Move it."

"We just have to take her off the ventilator and remove the food line, and then you can hold her, Mr. Gibbs," Addison said, bestowing a smile on them before walking over to Emmeline's bassinet. She removed both wires from Emmeline, and the little girl opened her big green eyes, her mouth opening as she yawned widely.

Jethro walked closer, coming to stand next to Addison. The redheaded doctor took the top off of the bassinet.

"What do I do?" he asked, suddenly feeling completely out of his element.

"Well, first you'll have to take your shirt off," Addison said, watching as his eyes widened as she held in her smirk.

"Babe, the whole point is 'skin to skin' contact," Jenny said with a laugh. "This gives me an excuse to see you shirtless. Come on, off with it."

"Really can't keep my clothes on around you, can I Jen?" Jethro quipped, watching her roll her eyes with a grin.

"They just fall off for me," Jenny retorted, her eyes widening at his snort. "Did you just snort?"

"So what if I did?" he asked, sending her a smirk as she rolled her eyes again. "Okay doc, what do I do now?"

"Just get one hand underneath her head, make sure you're supporting her neck and head," Addison instructed, nodding encouragingly. "Now lift her up vertically and settle her on your chest. Yup, just like that, and here's a blanket to cover her with. Now, I suggest you take a seat and just relax. She'll most likely fall back asleep. Hold her for the next two or three hours, and I'll come back in and check on her."

Jethro carefully settled in the rocking chair next to Jenny, Emmeline curled up on his chest. His hands resting gently on his daughter's blanket-covered back, her tiny body covered almost completely by his large palms.

"That doctor couldn't take her eyes off of you," Jenny teased softly, one of her hands coming up to run a finger gently down Emmeline's cheek. The baby gurgled, turning her face to catch Jenny's finger in her mouth. Emmeline sucked on Jenny's pointer finger, soft sighs and murmurs issuing from her mouth. "I couldn't either."

"Only difference is you get to take me home," Jethro returned, watching her laugh quietly as she smiled warmly, her gaze still on Emmeline. He looked down at Emmeline, watching her squirm slightly against his chest before settling back down, her tiny cheek rubbing against his chest.

"She really is gorgeous," Jenny said, awe in her voice as she ran her fingers over the top of Emmeline's head.

"She takes after you," Jethro said, watching her blush before she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're making me blush," she whispered, settling her head on his shoulder, watching Emmeline sleep peacefully on Jethro's chest.

"You're beautiful when you blush," Jethro whispered back, watching her bite her lower lip as her blush deepened.

"You need to stop," she replied softly, rolling her eyes at him.

"Nah, I like having you hot and bothered," he said, feeling her giggle against him. "I like hearing you giggle too."

"I do not giggle," Jenny said indignantly, glaring at him.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Alright this needs to end," Jenny said, shaking her head at him. "It'll just get even more ridiculous from here."

"You started it," Jethro said, a twinkle in his eyes as he regarded her. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

They sat like that for the next two hours; both Emmeline and Jenny fell asleep on Jethro's chest. Jenny was just sitting up and rubbing her eyes when Addison walked back in, a clipboard in hand and a smile on her face.

"How's she doing?" she asked softly, setting her clipboard down on a nearby table and touching Emmeline's head gently.

"She's been asleep for the past two hours," Jethro said, his hands still tucking his daughter's body against his chest, keeping her warm little body secure as he looked up at the doctor.

"Jenny, are you ready to nurse her?" Addison asked, turning to Jenny. Jenny nodded, smiling as she rubbed the rest of the sleep from her eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Jenny asked, shifting slightly so that she could look at her doctor more clearly.

"Actually, I'd like to move you back to your room, so that you can have more privacy than in here," Addison said, motioning for them to stand. "You can carry Emmeline down to the room if you'd like, Mr. Gibbs."

Jethro walked down the hallway slower than he ever had before; he was carrying precious cargo, after all. They entered Jenny's room together, and after Jenny had been settled in the bed and had adjusted her gown, Jethro passed Emmeline to her. Jenny settled Emmeline against her breast as Addison instructed, her hands resting against her daughter's back.

"I'll leave you two alone now, but after she nurses, she'll probably fall back asleep," Addison said, standing near the door. "She'll sleep for the next few hours, and you can just continue to hold her Jenny. Feel free to fall asleep yourself-it will calm your daughter even more."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Jenny said, looking up from Emmeline to smile at her doctor.

"I just want to see the two of you take that beautiful baby home healthy," she said, smiling at them. "I'll be back in a few hours to check back in on you."

Both Jenny and Jethro nodded, and Addison left the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Jenny adjusted Emmeline, who was now starting to wake up. The baby nudged Jenny's chest, rooting around before she found what she wanted. She started to nurse, and Jenny stroked her hair, entirely content.

When Emmeline finished, Jenny settled her back against her chest, holding her securely. She chanced a glance at her husband, who had fallen asleep in the chair near her bed. He looked peaceful; his arms were folded over his chest and his head was resting back against the wall. She smiled, running her fingers up and down her daughter's back, lulling the baby to sleep.

Jenny looked down at the sleeping baby on her chest, spending her time just memorizing everything about her daughter. The curve of her nose, the perfect 'O' her lips made as she slept, how long her eyelashes were. The way Em's fingers curled loosely into a fist as she curled into Jenny's chest, the way her body rose and fell in time with her breathing.

How absolutely perfect she was.

Jenny still could not believe that this beautiful little baby was hers. How could she have created this tiny little person? She ran a finger down Emmeline's cheek, reveling in the softness.

She was entirely content to just watch her daughter sleep, but exhaustion started to tug on her eyelids, and she sighed. Settling back against the pillows, she made sure Emmeline was safely ensconced in her arms before closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her daughter in her arms for the first time.

* * *

When Addison came to check on them a few hours later, she found them all asleep, Emmeline tucked securely against Jenny's chest and Jethro asleep in the hospital chair. She'd come to tell them they could bring a bassinet in for Emmeline, but she didn't have the heart to disturb them. They looked so peaceful.

"Can I go in?" the teenager Addison recognized as their daughter asked, stepping forward.

"They're all asleep, but sure, I don't have a problem with it," Addison replied, stepping aside so that the girl could come in.

"Thanks," Fiona replied, stepping past the doctor, smiling when she encountered her family. She was tempted to snap a picture, but was almost positive her parents would kill her, so she decided against it. Instead settling in a chair on the other side of her mom's bed, she slipped her book out of her bag and opened it, finding her page.

She'd been reading for about half an hour when her dad started to stir, opening his eyes and scrubbing a hand down his face, letting out a yawn. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her, a smile touching his face.

"Hey Fee," he said, turning his jaw in an effort to crack it. "When'd you get here?"

"About half an hour ago," she replied softly, stuffing her bookmark into her book and shutting it. "When did Em get off the ventilator?"

"Dr. Montgomery took her off this morning," Jethro answered, casting a look at Jenny and Em, his gaze softening. "Ever heard of kangaroo care?"

"We talked about it in health class," Fiona replied, nodding. "The skin to skin contact helps babies regulate their temperature and heart rate, right?"

"Exactly," Jethro said with a nod, running a hand through his hair. "We're going to try that for the next few days, see how Em responds, and hopefully by the end of this week, we can take her home."

"Well that's really good news Dad," Fiona said, sending him a grin, which he easily returned.

"Yeah, it really is," Jethro replied, turning his gaze back to Jenny. "It'll feel nice to bring them both home."

"I'm sure Mom wants to get out of the hospital and sleep in her own bed," Fiona said, wrinkling her nose slightly. "She hates hospitals. You're worse though."

"Yeah, don't bring that up," Jethro said, sending her a mild glare. "Jen's pretty much dealing with the hospital because she wants Em to be healthy."

"Which is completely understandable," Fiona said, shifting in the chair to get comfortable. "Do they make these chairs uncomfortable on purpose?"

"Probably," Jethro replied, shifting himself. "How's Jack?"

"Happy as a clam at home," Fiona said, grinning. Her grandfather had driven up after her dad had called him when her mom had woken up. Jack had been staying at the house with her, and she liked spending time with her grandfather. "He can't wait to meet Em."

"Soon as we can take her home he can meet her," Jethro said, returning his gaze to his sleeping wife. He looked up when a knock sounded on the door, and Addison walked in, looking between him and Jenny.

"Hey, is she awake?" the redheaded doctor asked, a clipboard in her hands.

"Not yet. Do you need her to be?" Jethro asked, shifting slightly to look at her.

"Not necessarily. I just wanted to let you know that we can bring a bassinet in here for your daughter to sleep," Addison explained quietly, shrugging her shoulder. "I can still bring one in, but Jenny can continue to hold Emmeline if she'd like."

"Sounds good," Jethro said, nodding to her. Addison left to go get the bassinet, and only a few moments after the doctor left, Jenny woke up, blinking her green eyes open sleepily. "Hey Jen."

"Mm hey. When'd you get here Fee?" Jenny asked, sitting up slightly and adjusting Emmeline while keeping herself covered.

"About half an hour ago," Fiona answered with a shrug. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Want a coffee Dad?"

"Yeah, thanks Fee," Jethro said, smiling at her. She grinned in return before blowing a kiss to her mom and popping up out of her chair, slipping out of the room quietly. Jethro turned back to Jenny, touching the crown of Emmeline's head. "Take a nice nap?"

"Very nice," Jenny said in reply, shifting the now-awake baby so that she could nurse. "You took a nap too."

"Might have something to do with the fact that I've been up for almost twenty four hours," Jethro retorted, rolling his eyes at her. "Dr. Montgomery is bringing in a bassinet for Em to sleep in, but she said you can continue to hold her if you want to."

"I don't want to put her down just yet," Jenny said, touching the baby's cheek softly with the tip of her finger as she nursed her. Jethro leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, pressing his nose into her curls. She leaned into his touch, turning her head to kiss him softly. "I think the kangaroo care is working."

"Me too. She looks pinker," Jethro said, touching the top of Emmeline's head with his fingers, stroking the soft auburn strands.

"I can't wait to take her home," Jenny said, looking up at him.

"She has a whole family to meet," Jethro said, feeling Jenny laugh quietly against him.

"I'm sure they're all eager to meet you Em," Jenny said, moving Emmeline so that she could burp her gently, her fingers patting her back. "They've waited for nine months, I'm sure that having to wait another week is simply killing them."

"I know waiting the nine months was hard enough for us," Jethro said, feeling Jenny nod against him.

"But you're here now, and that's all that really matters," Jenny whispered, pressing a kiss to Emmeline's forehead.

"She was completely worth the wait," Jethro said, and Jenny smiled, nodding in agreement.

"She was worth every single minute."


	35. Check ups, Carseats, and Lullabies

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! :) I'm so glad people like this story so much! This story is now going to contain lots of fluff, so that it can counteract the angst that fills my story 'Broken'. Just so you all know :) Also-I return to school on Monday, which means updates will slow. I'm hoping to keep the schedule to the point where I update at least once a week. But don't hold me to it, because my life sucks sometimes.

* * *

"You can take her home today."

If ever there had been six words uttered that could bring a grin to Jenny Gibbs' face, those were the six.

Dr. Montgomery had informed them that Emmeline had now gained enough weight that she was out of the danger zone, and that she anticipated no serious health problems for the infant. Her lungs were developed fully, and she would continue to grow and develop at a healthy rate.

Jenny felt like she could truly breathe for the first time.

"I'd just like to do one last check-up, on both of you, and then you're free to take her home," Dr. Montgomery said, smiling at them. "I'm going to check with your blood work Jenny, and then I'll be in to check Emmeline."

"Alright," Jenny said, nodding. Her husband had brought in the carseat and it was sitting by her daughter's bassinet, waiting for her. She smiled, drunk on the idea of finally bringing her daughter home. "Jethro, we finally get to take her home."

"I know Jenny," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I told the team I'd call when they could come over. They really wanna meet her, and see you Jen."

"I think we can handle seeing them later," Jenny said, nodding slightly. "We'll have to see how Em does."

"That's what I told them," Jethro replied, running his fingers through Jenny's hair.

"I hope the check is okay," Jenny said, worry leaking into her tone. Jethro kissed her hair again, his hand slipping down to rub her back.

"It'll be fine Jen," Jethro said reassuringly, his fingers stroking her sweater, bringing her a sense of comfort. "Dr. Montgomery said that Em is doing great."

Jenny sighed, leaning into her husband as closing her eyes, enjoying his fingers against her back. She pressed a kiss to his chest through his shirt, reaching for his free hand and lacing their fingers together, pressing her palm into his.

Dr. Montgomery came back into the room about ten minutes later, a smile on her face as she set her clipboard down on the table near Jenny's bed.

"I have good news," Addison said, watching as both of their eyes lit up. "Jenny, your blood tests show that the enzyme that is associated with your disease has disappeared. We'll need to check you again in two weeks, but we're almost positive you won't have anymore symptoms."

"Really?" Jenny asked, hope gleaming in her emerald eyes. "No more tremors?"

"I don't believe so," Addison replied, smiling. "So your medication shouldn't be necessary anymore."

"Thank goodness," Jenny said, sighing in relief.

"And, we've looked at your daughter's blood, and we see none of the early markers that come with the disease," Addison continued, checking her clipboard once again. "We'll have to continue to monitor, of course, but right now everything looks clear."

"That's a huge relief, you have no idea," Jenny said, her eyes wide. "She really seems healthy?"

"Jenny, she is very healthy," Addison assured her, resting her hand atop of Jenny's. "Just keep doing what you're doing, and Emmeline will continue to grow and develop. She's going to be a healthy, active kid, just like any other baby."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Jenny said, squeezing the other woman's hand. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Seeing you take that gorgeous baby girl home is worth it," Addison said, smiling at them. "I'm just going to check Emmeline one more time and then you three can take her home."

With that, the redheaded doctor walked over to the bassinet where Emmeline was just starting to wake up, tiny cries starting to issue from her mouth. Jenny nudged Jethro, who complied and went to stand next to the bassinet, his fingers stroking his daughter's hair. She quieted as her gaze settled on her dad, her green eyes looking at him with interest as Addison did her exam.

A few minutes later Addison finished, touching the baby's stomach once more before straightening and smiling at Jenny and Gibbs.

"Everything looks good," Addison assured them, nodding. "I'll bring the discharge papers and as soon as those are signed you're free to go."

"Thank you," Jenny said, smiling at the doctor before getting off the bed where she'd been sitting and stretching gently, wincing slightly. She walked over to the bassinet, smiling down at her daughter. "We get to take you home baby girl. I'm so excited."

She reached down into the bassinet, cradling Emmeline gently before settling her against her chest, feeling the infant bury her face into Jenny's neck as she murmured against her mom's skin.

Jethro placed the carrier on the bed, moving the straps so that Jenny could place Emmeline inside once she was ready. He watched as she pulled a pair of green fleece pants and a long sleeved green onesie out of the diaper bag they'd brought. She laid Emmeline down on the bed so she could dress her, pulling funny faces at the baby so that she could get the clothes on.

After she'd finished she slid on the pair of green socks she'd brought, tickling the underside of her feet. Emmeline kicked, her hands reaching for her mom, who happily scooped her up, kissing her nose.

Jethro watched Jenny with Emmeline, his eyes soft as he took in his wife. The stress that had been hanging over her the past few weeks had completely melted away; she looked younger, even more beautiful, if that was possible. He watched her as she settled Emmeline in her carseat after putting a green fleece pullover jacket on the baby. She strapped their daughter into the carseat, leaning forward to kiss the baby's head before settling a soft, green velvet blanket on top of her, a gift from Fiona and Logan to Emmeline.

Jenny turned to her husband, tilting her head at his thoughtful expression. She walked over to him, settling one of her palms in the center of his chest, the other touching his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly, her fingers running along the lines in his face, touching the dark circles under his gorgeous cobalt eyes. He sighed quietly, bringing his hand up to cover hers on his cheek, intertwining their fingers.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, his free hand settling on her neck, his fingers running along her jaw line. She blushed, color flooding her cheeks as she lowered her gaze, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

She reached up on the tiptoes of her tennis shoes, kissing him lightly, lingering for a moment before pulling away, eyes sparkling.

"You're making me blush again," she whispered, shaking her head at him again. Jethro's next words were interrupted by Addison returning with the discharge papers, which Jenny happily signed with a flourish.

"You're all set Jenny," Addison said with a smile, taking back the papers. "Just be sure to schedule an appointment with your doctor to be checked out again, and to make an appointment with your pediatrician in two weeks to have Emmeline checked out."

"Of course," Jenny said, nodding. "Thank you again, Dr. Montgomery."

"It was very nice to meet you, Jenny," Addison said, smiling at her. "But I'm going to hope I don't see you again unless another baby is involved, and no more hitting desks, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Jenny said with a laugh, shaking her head slightly. "Goodbye, Dr. Montgomery."

"Goodbye Jenny, Mr. Gibbs," Addison said, nodding to them once more before leaving the room. Jethro walked over to Emmeline's carrier, adjusting the blanket over her before lifting the handle, covering the entire carrier with another blanket before lifting it up, turning to Jenny.

"The press shouldn't be terrible, because no one knew the day we were leaving," he said, watching as she adjusted her coat over her shoulders. "But there were some reporters that were camped out there."

"Just be sure Em is covered Jethro," Jenny said, pushing the sunglasses in her hand onto her nose. "I don't care if they get pictures of me, I just don't want her plastered all over some magazine."

With that, the trio finally left the hospital, eager to get home. The two reports that were outside the doors took one look at Jethro's glare and backed off, only snapping pictures from a distance. Jethro made sure the blanket kept his daughter covered, and they reached their car rather quickly.

Jethro opened the door and leaned inside with Em's carrier, while Jenny leaned over him, watching.

"Jethro, are you sure you don't want help with the carseat?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow as he took an unusually long time to get Em's carseat strapped into the car. He grumbled, letting out a few choice words before there was a muted click and the carseat was connected to the base.

Jethro straightened up, a triumphant smirk on his face. Jenny rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her husband.

"Nice work," she said sarcastically, watching him wink at her. "It only took you an hour."

"I told ya Jen, I'll be able to do it by the time she's out of it," Jethro replied, sliding into the driver's side as Jenny climbed into the back, strapping herself in next to Emmeline.

"Makes sense," Jenny said, laughing at him. She pulled the blanket off of the top, smiling as Emmeline blinked her big green eyes open, sleep still clouding the emerald irises. Jenny reached a hand into the carrier, stroking her daughter's cheek with her fingertip, reveling in the soft skin. "Hello sweetheart. We're taking you home. I think you're going to like it very much."

Jethro looked in the mirror, watching Jenny interact with Emmeline, and his face creased with a smile. It felt good to finally be bringing Jenny and Emmeline home, and his smile remained as he continued to drive, getting closer to home.

Finally they reached the townhouse, Jethro parking the car and stepping out, going to the backseat and opening the door to get Em out. Jenny exited the other side, relief at seeing the townhouse filling her. It had been so long since she had been home.

She followed Jethro into the house, smiling when she caught sight of the banner across the study entrance way that said 'Welcome Home Mom', and had obviously created by Fiona. Jethro set Emmeline's carrier down after he closed the door, pulling the blanket off once again, smiling at the baby.

"Welcome to your house Em," he said softly, tickling her cheek gently, laughing quietly when the baby kicked her feet happily. "Ready to meet the rest of your family?"

"Mom!"

Suddenly, Jenny was attacked-gently-by a brunette whirlwind known as her daughter. She hugged the teenager back tightly, turning her head slightly to kiss Fiona's head.

"I'm so glad you're home," Fiona said, pulling back slightly so that she could see her mom's face, her big viridian eyes earnest. "I've really missed you."

"I've really missed you too sweetheart," Jenny said, brushing back her daughter's hair. "It's nice to be home. Where's Jack?"

"Right here," Jack said as he walked in through the living room, a smile on his face. "It sure is nice to see you again Jenny."

"And it's nice to see you again too Jack," Jenny said, stepping forward to hug her father-in-law. Jack embraced her, kissing her cheek gently before looking at the cut near her forehead. The stitches had been taken out, but there was still a pink line from where her head had connected with the desk. "The cut isn't as bad as it looks, I promise."

"You're alright though?" Jack said, concern leaking through. "Everything's okay?"

"Everything is perfect, Dad, promise," Jethro said, speaking up for the first time. "I'm sure you wanna meet Em."

"That I do," Jackson replied, his blue eyes lighting up. Jethro turned the carrier so that Em was visible, and she reached her tiny fists out of the contraption, her flushed face letting out frustrated cries to tell them that she wanted to get out. Jenny knelt by the carrier, shushing the baby quietly as she undid the straps, running her hand soothingly over Emmeline's belly.

She picked her daughter up gently, cradling her to her chest and rocking her gently, Emmeline's cries quieting. Eventually the baby calmed down once she settled in her mom's arms, her big green eyes taking in her new surroundings. Jenny smiled, turning her daughter slightly so that Jack could better see her face.

"This is Emmeline Kelly, Jack," Jenny said softly, one hand stroking Emmeline's belly gently as she cradled her. Emotion filled Jack's eyes, and he glanced at his son curiously. Jethro nodded, one hand touching the crown of Emmeline's head.

"My decision, Dad," he said, looking at his wife and both daughters, a half smile filling his face. "She deserved to be remembered, and I wanted her to be a part of this family too."

"You've really grown up from that teenager that didn't know how to listen, didn't you?" Jackson asked, obviously impressed. Jethro let out a quiet chuckle, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Let's move to the living room, you've gotta sit Jen," Jethro said, one hand slipping to her lower back, nudging her gently. She complied easily, following Jack and Fiona into the living room while Jethro grabbed the carrier and bags, bringing them into the room as well. He settled in next to Jenny, one arm slipping around her shoulders after she handed Emmeline to Jack, letting her rest against him.

"You are gorgeous baby girl," Jackson said, marveling as he stroked his granddaughter's hair. "You are gonna look just like your momma."

Jenny smiled as she relaxed against her husband, tucking her head comfortably under his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, one hand reaching down to twine with hers.

"Mom, Dad, can I call the team?" Fiona asked, bouncing slightly in the chair next to the couch.

"Sure, tell them to come over and we can have dinner with them," Jenny said, nodding. "I'm sure they'll be okay with pizza."

"Mom, Tony is okay with any form of food," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "Is it okay if I call them now?"

"Knock yourself out sweetheart," Jenny said, smiling as her daughter slipped out of the chair, her phone already in hand. "She has so much energy."

"Makes you wish you were sixteen, doesn't it?" Jackson asked, looking up from Emmeline to wink at her. Jenny laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I don't want to be sixteen again. I just admire her ability to be so energized with no coffee in her system," Jenny said, suddenly sighing. "Oh I can't wait to have coffee again."

"There's some in the kitchen if you want some," Jackson said, nodding towards the kitchen. "I brought some from the store."

"Oh Jack I love you," Jenny said, getting up carefully from the couch and brushing her fingers over her daughter's head before walking into the kitchen, leaving Jethro and his father alone.

"How are you Leroy?" Jack asked softly, gazing intently at his son. "With everything?"

"I'm good Dad," Jethro said, genuinely meaning it. "It doesn't hurt like I thought it might. Having Em and Jen and Fee…it helps."

"That's good Leroy, really good," Jackson said, smiling at his son. "She truly is gorgeous son."

"She looks like Jen," Jethro said, his gaze falling on his now-sleeping daughter. "She's gonna be a blonde."

"You were a blonde, when you were a baby," Jackson said, remembering. "You turned dark as you got older. She may be blonde for a little while but I think she'll darken too."

"We'll have to wait and see," Jethro said, shrugging. Jenny returned a few minutes later, a small cup of dark coffee in her hands.

"I truly think this is heaven in a cup," she said, breathing in the scent before taking another sip, sighing softly. "Jack, I cannot thank you enough for bringing this."

"Figured you were gonna want the good stuff after nine months of nothin'," Jackson said with a smile, watching her.

"Mm, you were right," Jenny said, grinning at him. They lapsed into comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet. Fiona came back in after a few moments, a smile on her face.

"The team will be here at five," she said, settling back in her chair. "They are all very excited to meet Miss Em."

"I'm sure they are," Jenny said, going over to Jackson and scooping Emmeline up, rubbing her back. "I'm going to settle her in upstairs. I'll be down later. Jethro, can you follow me with her carrier and bag please?"

Jethro nodded, pushing out of his chair to follow her. Jackson and Fiona started a debate about what movie to watch as Jethro followed his wife up the stairs. Jenny walked slowly into the nursery, rocking Emmeline gently.

"This is your room baby girl," Jenny said softly, showing the wide-eyed baby around the lavender and white room. "I hope you'll like it. Your daddy put a lot of effort into it."

"Don't pressure her Jen," Jethro said quietly, kissing the back of her head. Jenny giggled, kissing Emmeline's head. "I'm gonna shower."

"I'm going to nurse her before I put her down, then I'll be in," Jenny said softly, settling into the rocker, and starting to unbutton her sweater. "Could you close the door on your way out please?"

Jenny watched her husband leave silently before turning her attention to the hungry baby in her arms, setting herself up to nurse. She watched Em drink her fill before shifting her to burp her, rubbing her back gently. Eventually Emmeline fell asleep, her breath warm against Jenny's neck.

Jenny stood slowly, making sure not to disturb her daughter. She walked over to the beautiful crib, pressing the foot bar to lower one side before settling Emmeline in the center of the mattress, settling the soft green blanket around her waist, running her fingers across her daughter's cheek. She leaned forward and kissed the top of Em's head before stepping back and raising the bar carefully, listening for the catch of the safety.

Turning on the small mobile before she left the room, shut left the door open a crack, casting one last look at the darkened room. Walking down the hallway, she heard the sound of the shower, and she sighed. She couldn't wait to take a nice, hot shower.

She stepped into the master bedroom and shed her sweater, tossing it into the hamper, soon followed by her stretchy yoga pants. She was in only her nursing bra and a pair of comfortable cotton panties, and she padded into the shower, slightly disappointed to see her husband already wrapped in a towel.

"I was kinda hoping you'd still be in the shower," she said, teasing him. He grinned, his eyes skimming over her.

"Figured you'd wanna shower by yourself the first time," he said with a shrug, and she was touched again by his consideration. "Em asleep?"

"Out like a light," Jenny said, a smile touching her face. "I still can't believe she's ours."

"Mm, she is incredible," Jethro said, kissing her hair as he walked by, one hand skimming gently down her back. "The team'll be here in about an hour and a half. I'm gonna get dressed then order the pizza. You want anything special?"

"Can you get me a Caesar salad please?" Jenny asked, turning the hot water on. "I think pizza will be too heavy on my stomach."

"Course Jen," Jethro said, nodding. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Jethro," she said, smiling at him. The smile he sent in return was soft, and she blushed as he continued on towards the closet. Jenny turned her attention towards her shower, shedding her undergarments before stepping under the hot spray, in absolute heaven.

The hot water was amazing on her muscles- it felt so nice to just get so clean. She scrubbed her raspberry vanilla shampoo into her hair, inhaling the scent as it infused itself into her crimson curls. She was gentle to the area around her incision- it was starting to heal, but too much pressure hurt.

When she stepped out twenty minutes later, she felt decidedly more human than she had before the shower. She took her time drying off and applying lotion to her skin before stepping into the bedroom in her robe, her hair up in a towel. She searched through her clothes for a moment, settling on a pair of comfortable, black, drawstring yoga pants and a light, spring-green button up shirt. She dressed quickly and then spent time brushing and blow drying her hair, taking the time to braid it over one of her shoulders, the crimson strands coming together easily. She bypassed make-up, settling instead on just putting some lotion on her face and sliding a pair of sapphire-stud earrings from Jethro into her ears. She clipped her necklace from Mother's Day on next-Jethro had had Emmeline's birthstone added; an opal, for October.

Finally looking and feeling decent, she stopped into Emmeline's room next, smiling when she encountered the baby just starting to wake.

"Hello babydoll," she said softly, reaching into the crib to scoop her daughter up. "It's so nice to see you awake. Are you ready to meet the rest of your family?"

She carried Emmeline downstairs, smiling when she found the rest of the team gathered in the living room. Abby bit back the squeal when she saw them, instead bouncing in her seat.

"Hey everyone," Jenny said softly, smiling at them.

"Hi Jenny," Abby said quietly, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good Abby," Jenny said, walking over to them with Em. "I'm sure you're eager to meet Em."

"Is that her name?" Ziva asked, tilting her head. "Emily?"

"No, Fornell would kill me," Jethro said, shaking his head with a soft laugh. "Her name is Emmeline. Emmeline Kelly."

"It's a beautiful name boss," Tim said, smiling at Jethro.

"She's a gorgeous baby Gibbs," Abby said, carefully taking Emmeline from Jenny, running a finger down the baby's cheek. "I was right- you and Jenny do make cute Gibblets."

"I never doubted it," Fiona said with a grin, watching her parent's roll their eyes.

"Abby, we were wondering how you'd feel about being Em's godmother," Jenny asked, watching the Goth's eyes light up, emotion filling her face.

"Oh Jenny…that would mean the world to me," Abby said, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "I would love to be her godmom."

Jenny smiled, watching as Emmeline was handed next to Tony, who cradled the baby carefully, his eyes full of what looked like hope as he looked at Emmeline.

"And Tony, we'd like you to be Emmeline's godfather," Jethro said, watching as the young man looked up, his hazel eyes full of emotion.

"You serious boss?" he asked, his voice sticking slightly in his throat. "Course you are, you wouldn't joke about something like this. Jenny, Gibbs…that really means a lot to me. Of course I'll be Em's godfather."

The emotion that had struck Tony was palpable. Thankfully, the younger man broke it with a joke.

"I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse," he said in a nasally voice, his humor breaking the seriousness of the moment. "I can't believe I'm actually someone's godfather. This is awesome!"

Jenny rolled her eyes, watching as Tony passed Emmeline to Ziva, warmth radiating from the Israeli's face. She cradled the infant carefully, touching Em's soft hair gently. Tony watched his lover with a softness he didn't often show, and Jenny and Gibbs didn't miss it.

"Was Ducky not able to come?" Jenny asked Fiona, tilting her head slightly. Fiona shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"He was visiting his mother today," she said, watching as Em was passed from Ziva to Tim. "He said he'd be by tomorrow to see us."

"I hope Victoria's alright," Jenny said, smiling as Tim held Emmeline. He was a natural, and it didn't go unnoticed by Abby or Jethro and Jenny.

Emmeline didn't cry the entire time the team was there. She seemed to enjoy being held by her godparents; she curled right against Tony's chest and drifted off, and whenever Abby held her, Emmeline seemed to have an obsession with her pigtails, always trying to hit them or grab at them.

When the team had to leave, they did so grudgingly.

"You can all come and see her again soon," Jenny said with a smile, holding the sound-asleep baby in her arms. "But for now Miss Emmeline needs to be put down in her crib for her first night home."

Jethro took Emmeline from Jenny's arms, bringing her up to the nursery. He changed her and got her in pajamas, and only moments after he laid her down, she started to cry. He scooped her back up, settling into the rocking chair and starting to hum. Soon it became evident that humming wasn't going to cut it. A sad smile covered his face, and he began to sing a lullaby he hadn't sung in a long time.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Jenny climbed the stairs, leaving Fiona and Jack to finish their movie. She was passing the nursery when she heard her husband's deep voice coming from within. It took her only a moment to realize what he was singing, and when she did, she was touched, deeply.

The lullaby he'd sung to Kelly, he was now singing to their daughter.

Jenny didn't stop the tears that sprung to her eyes as she listened to her husband sing. Because the fact that he'd opened himself-that he'd let himself sing that song, hit her in the core. It made her love him even more.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you more than you will ever know," Jethro whispered into his now-sleeping daughter's hair, pressing his lips gently to the soft spot at the top of her head before standing and placing her in the crib, touching her cheek before flicking on her mobile and leaving the room. He sighed, resting his head against the wall momentarily.

It felt good, to sing that lullaby again.

It felt good to be home.


	36. Tricks, Treats, and Costumes

A/N: It only took me over a week, but I did it (you have NO idea how much writer's block was involved in this chapter, and I honestly can't tell you why-but thanks to Sarah, AliyahNCIS, and Jibbsgal1 for kind of kicking my butt back into gear. I appreciate it!). So here, my friends, is more fluff, and a holiday chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"I have no idea what to be for Halloween."

Jenny rolled her eyes at her daughter's complaint, continuing to cook the eggs in front of her. She was exhausted; last night had been Em's first night home, and, well…let's just say not much sleeping had been done by either her or Jethro.

"You have three weeks," Jenny reminded her, rubbing at her eyes as she forced herself to keep them open.

"Yeah, well three weeks goes by really fast," Fiona countered, hopping up onto a stool and watching her, frowning when she noticed the dark circles under her mom's emerald eyes. "Um…tired?"

"I'm exhausted," Jenny said, looking at her daughter. "Em was up every hour last night."

"That why Dad's still in bed?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Jenny nodded, running a hand through her messy curls and turning the over burner off.

"He was up with Em at three forty five," Jenny said, putting the eggs onto a plate and putting the in front of her daughter.

"I heard nothing last night," Fiona admitted, putting ketchup on her eggs and picking up her fork. "I put my headphones in and was out."

"Lucky you," Jenny replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "The baby monitor is right by my head."

"You should go sleep, Mom," Fiona said, concern lacing her voice. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"I need to check on Em again," Jenny said, sighing. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. How about I call Ducky and tell him to hold off?" Fiona said, stopping when her mom shook her head. "What?"

"No, he can come. Just tell him this evening, not at lunch, like we planned," Jenny said, setting her now-empty mug into the sink. "We'll be ready at about five. He can stay for dinner."

"Okay, sounds good," Fiona said, nodding. "Go sleep Mom."

"Mm, I am," Jenny said, kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs, stopping briefly to check on Emmeline, who-thankfully-was still sound asleep, before going back into the bedroom and curling up under the covers. Her husband sensed her presence and turned, letting her snuggle into the circle of his embrace before brushing his lips sleepily over her temple.

"Em still out?" he asked hoarsely, eyes still closed as he held her close.

"Mhm," Jenny murmured, her nose brushing against his neck as she inhaled his scent, burrowing more fully into his warmth. "Fee's eating."

"Duck?"

"Coming at five," she replied, feeling sleep come over her more fully.

"Jack?"

"Went to the store," she whispered, feeling the blackness of sleep fill her head. "Go to sleep."

And sleep they would.

* * *

Fiona was channel surfing while she waited for Jack, debating between 'Jersey Shore' and 'Saturday Night Live' when she first heard the crying. Wanting her parents to actually sleep, she got up from the couch and bounded up the stairs, opening the door to the nursery quickly. She shut off the monitor before heading over to the crib, finding Emmeline crying softly, squirming underneath her blanket.

Fiona lowered the bar for the crib, touching her sister's hair softly and soothing her, whispering. The infant continued to fuss, big fat tears running down her cheeks. Fiona pulled the blanket off of the baby's legs, tossing it over the side.

Reaching in, she scooped her little sister up, cradling her to her chest. She sat down in the rocker, letting Emmeline snuggle up against her, pressing her tear-dampened cheeks into her neck.

She rocked her sister slowly, kissing her forehead occasionally, grinning when the baby's breathing slowed and evened out, indicating sleep.

"Success," she whispered, rubbing the infant's back as she grinned triumphantly. Shifting the baby slightly, she looked down at her little sister, running her pointer finger over Emmeline's nose and lips softly.

She was so excited to be a big sister.

She'd always wanted a sibling; being an only child hadn't been much fun, as hard as her mom had tried, it just hadn't been the same. She'd wished for an older brother, like her friend Maria had had, that looked out for her and cared about her. And she'd always wanted a little sister; someone she could dress her in cute little dresses and put her hair up in pigtails.

She wouldn't lie about how excited she was for Halloween.

She ran a hand over Emmeline's hair, the soft auburn strands tickling her palm. She smiled as the baby shifted, her warm breath ghosting over Fiona's neck. Pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead, she stood slowly, being careful not to jostle Emmeline.

She settled her sister in the middle of the crib, watching the little girl bring a hand up to her cheek and stick her thumb into her mouth, sucking quietly. Fiona watched her for a little while longer, adjusting the blanket over her legs before bringing the bar back up on the crib. Flicking on mobile on, she quietly left the room after turning the baby monitor back on, leaving the door open a crack.

She could get used to being a big sister.

* * *

Five o'clock that evening, the family of five was relaxing in the living room when Ducky came to call. Fiona was stretched out on the couch deep into her novel, Jethro and Jack were watching a football game on the television, and Jenny was curled up in the armchair with Emmeline. Noemi let Ducky in, showing him to the living room. His gaze softened when he caught sight of them, and he smiled.

"Hey Duck," Jethro said when he caught sight of his old friend. Jack looked up in interest and smiled at the ME. "Duck, this is my dad, Jackson Gibbs."

"Hi Ducky!" Fiona called, pulling herself out of her book and smiling up at him from her seat on the couch.

"Hello Gibbs family, Jack," Ducky replied, nodding to all of them. Jenny sat up slightly, adjusting Emmeline.

"It's so nice to see you Ducky," Jenny said, smiling up at him. "Well, under better circumstances this time."

"Yes, I must agree that the last time we were together the circumstances were rather dour," Ducky said, settling down in the chair next to Jenny. "She is absolutely gorgeous Jennifer."

"This is Emmeline Kelly, Ducky," Jenny said, sitting forward so that she could place her daughter in Ducky's arms. The older man cradled the infant gently, holding her securely against his chest.

"You, my dear, have been very wanted by your parents for a very long time," he said softly, touching Emmeline's hair softly. "You look just like your mother."

Jenny smiled as the ME held Emmeline, relaxing back against the cushions of her chair.

"I've heard a lot about you, Ducky," Jack said from the couch, nodding to the other man. Ducky looked up curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I do hope it's been good," he said, adjusting Emmeline.

"It has been good, Ducky, I promise," Jenny said, laughing softly.

"I'm relieved," Ducky said, a smile crossing his face. "She truly is beautiful, Jennifer."

"She was well worth the wait," Jenny said, sighing quietly.

"I'm sure she was," Ducky said, looking down at the baby. "Parenting an infant is slightly different than a teenager, I'm going to assume from the exhaustion clear on your faces."

"I think we got about four hours of sleep last night," Jethro said, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Em didn't want to stay asleep."

"Did you honestly expect anything different Dad?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow as she closed her book again. "When do you and Mom ever sleep?"

"I'm having to resist the urge to headslap you kid," Jethro said with a mock glare, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Ah, you love me Dad," Fiona said with a grin, sticking her tongue out at him when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth," Jenny said, rolling her eyes at her husband and daughter. "I thought you were supposed to be mature."

"I have no idea where you heard that Jen," Jethro deadpanned, his face serious save for the half-smirk present on his lips. Jenny rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you've known him long enough," Jackson said, shaking his head. "It's like trying to deal with a four year old."

"Hey!" Jethro said, indignant. "I do not act like a four year old."

"Says the man who's throwing a tantrum," Jenny said, raising an eyebrow. Jethro rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm not even going to justify that statement with a response," Jethro said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad, you just did respond," Fiona pointed out, watching him glare at her as she giggled. "That glare doesn't work on me."

"Oh?" Jethro said, pushing himself out of his seat and heading towards her, tickling her relentlessly when he reached her. "How about tickling? Does that work?"

"Dad-stop-ah-you can't-Dad-stop-DAD!" Fiona said through her giggles, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed, trying to squirm away from his fingers. He continued to tickle her under she surrendered, out of breath. "I really hate it when you do that."

"Surrender to the power of the Gibbs-glare and you won't have to worry about it," Jethro stated with a simple shrug, his smugness clear. Fiona burst into laughter again, shaking her head.

"I bow to the mighty Gibbs-glare," she mocked, extending her arms and bowing towards him as though she was worshipping him.

"All hail the might Gibbs-glare," Jenny added, laughing when her husband turned and glared at her. "Doesn't work on me babe; I'm immune."

"The women in your life are ganging up on you, son," Jackson said, amusement clear in his face.

"He is no match for them," Ducky replied, slipping the now-awake Emmeline back into Jenny's waiting arms. "And I sense that this one won't be any different."

"A houseful of women, Leroy," Jackson said, raising one white eyebrow at his son. "I don't know how you'll cope."

"Easy," Jethro said with a shrug, raising an eyebrow. "We'll just have to have a boy."

"Funny, Jethro," Jenny said, shaking her head. "If you think you're getting me pregnant again, you're insane."

"And why not?" he asked, raising his eyebrow higher.

"Jethro, we just had a baby. Let's focus on her before we even think about another one, alright?" Jenny asked, adjusting Em slightly, sighing when she started to whimper. "See? Now she's feeling neglected."

With that she stood, shifting her daughter onto her shoulder, moving away from the chair. Emmeline started to cry and Jenny shushed her, rubbing her back as she rocked her.

"I'll be back in a little while-feel free to eat without me. Noemi said that there are enchiladas in the oven," Jenny said, motioning towards the kitchen. They all nodded at her before she left, and she climbed the stairs slowly, kissing her daughter's forehead.

As exhausting as it was starting out to be, Jenny was finding that she loved motherhood.

* * *

The next three weeks passed by quickly, filled with sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and endless bottles. Before anyone in the Gibbs household could blink, it was Halloween night, and the team was gathered in the living room, obsessed with the more adorable than ever Emmeline.

Of course, the entire team was in costume-and they hadn't skimped out.

Tony was dressed as the James Bond, in a neat black tux and his hair slicked back, looking dashingly handsome. Ziva was by his side as Vesper Lind, clad in a tight, dark purple, backless gown that flowed down to her ankles, hugging her curves perfectly. Tony couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her; he'd already received quite a few glares from all present.

McGee was dressed as Clark Kent; he had on khaki pants with a white button-up shirt that had been slightly unbuttoned so that the Superman logo t-shirt he had on underneath could be seen. Abby came as Lois Lane, dressed in a skirt business suit borrowed from Jenny, her hair down and straight, looking quite devastatingly beautiful.

Fiona didn't think she'd seen McGee's mouth close the entire night.

Ducky was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, in a long tweed coat and a pipe in his mouth, and he was regaling everyone with stories from Scotland. Everyone was enjoying the night, waiting for Fiona and Logan to descend in their costumes.

Jenny and Jethro were not in costume; they'd already decided they were staying home with Em (who was dressed as the most adorable cow anyone had ever seen), and so they were not dressing up.

Suddenly, all talking stopped when steps were heard on the stairs.

And then, quite a few jaws dropped.

Fiona was clad in a loose teal pants and a half-shirt, her hair in a long ponytail with a headpiece that had a huge sapphire gem affixed to it. She looked gorgeous-and exactly like Princess Jasmine.

Her counterpart, Mr. Logan DiNozzo, was clad in loose white pants with no shirt, his muscular chest gleaming in the light. The small hat placed on his head was purple and red, and he looked the part of a street rat.

"Wow," Tony said, letting out a wolf-whistle. "Aladdin and Jasmine. Classic. I like it!"

"I am impressed," Ziva said, nodding.

Jethro was simply trying to find his voice as he looked at his daughter. When had she gotten so grown up?

Jenny nudged her husband with her elbow, grinning. She and Fiona had had this planned for over a week now, and her husband's reaction was exactly as she'd thought it would be.

"Your jaw is in the basement, Jethro," she whispered in his ear, looking back at her daughter.

"Jen…did you…how did…Fee?" Jethro managed, somewhat hoarse. Jenny smiled, squeezing his arm.

"She's a big kid now, Jethro," Jenny said, pushing him forward slightly. "Go tell her she looks pretty."

"Fee…you look great, sweetheart," he said, watching her eyes light up.

"Thanks Dad," she said, brushing back her hair. "It took forever to come up with, but then I told Mom and we found this. You really think it looks good?"

"Of course I do," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "You and Logan look good, Fee."

"Thanks Dad," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "You and Mom have fun handing out candy and watching that movie with Ducky and Em. I am going to go and plunder this town of candy."

"Yeah, you go do that sweetheart," Jethro said, rolling his eyes slightly, bumping her hip with his own. "Have fun, and be safe."

"Dad, I'll be surrounded by federal agents," Fiona said, shooting him a look. "You really think anything is gonna happen?"

"I'm leaving DiNozzo in charge, Fee," Jethro said, raising an eyebrow. "Anything can happen."

"I heard that boss, and I am highly offended," Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. Ziva rolled her eyes, tugging on his arm.

"Let us go, before you get into even more trouble," the Israeli said, leading the group out of the house. Jenny went over to the couch and scooped Emmeline up, kissing her nose.

"You are the cutest cow ever," she cooed, tickling the baby's side with her fingers. Em squirmed, gurgling quietly. "And your daddy wanted to make you an octopus."

"Hey, Jen, it was just an idea," Jethro said, defensive as he turned the television on and grabbed the movie from the coffee table.

"What movie, exactly, are we watching?" Jenny asked, sinking onto the couch next to Ducky, who was merely watching them in amusement. Jethro looked stumped, and he searched the clear plastic case, having no luck.

"I have no idea."


	37. Cake, Candles, and Company

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :) I think it's official that this story is going to get updated on the weekends-for some reason these chapters just take longer to plan out and write, so the weekend is prime time for me to do it, not during the week with school work and way too much stress. And this chapter **completely** kicked my ass. Completely. So- Jibbsgal1, you are my absolute hero. Thank you so much for the ideas; you saved this chapter! :)

I found this quote, and that was a big inspiration for this chapter:

"_The couple that fights the most is the one most in love... it shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up and care enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it. When you stop fighting it means you stopped caring," –Anonymous

* * *

_

When Jethro woke up on the morning of November 10, he didn't feel any different.

He woke up at 0540, shutting off the alarm so that his wife didn't wake up, then showering and drying off before dressing, kissing his wife's forehead softly before leaving the room.

He checked first on his teenaged daughter, not surprised to find her head buried in her pillow and her covers half off her body. He adjusted the bedspread over her form, smoothing back her hair and watching her shift slightly, her brunette curls spread out across the pillow.

Next, he crept into the nursery, checking on his sleeping baby girl. The infant was still deep in slumber; one hand was up by her head, the other in her mouth, her thumb settled firmly in between her lips. He ran his fingers gently over her stomach, smiling when she squirmed slightly but stayed asleep. He flicked on her mobile, watching the machine's bluish light shine across his daughter's face.

After shutting the door, he made his way down to the kitchen, starting the coffee maker. He'd barely been down a minute when Jenny walked into the room in her robe, rubbing at her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," he said, watching her yawn before grabbing a mug out of the cabinet, setting it next to his on the counter.

"Well you thought wrong," she replied, running a hand through her messy curls and smiling at him. "I had to get Fee up to shower anyway, and check on Em. And see you before you left to go to the office."

"I would've come back up before I left," he said with a shrug, watching her frown slightly, and he held in his sigh, scrubbing a hand lightly down his face in frustration.

Jenny was utterly confused.

She'd come down to wish her husband a happy birthday before he went to work, but now he was colder than ice. And she didn't have a concrete reason why.

"Is this my cue to leave, or something?" she asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice but failing. "Because if you don't want me around, it's a big house. Just say the word, Jethro."

Hearing the hurt in his wife's voice caused more pain than any blade ever could.

He hated pushing her away; he hated hurting her and seeing her upset. But today wasn't an easy day; his birthday was never an easy day, never had been since Shannon and Kelly had been killed.

He was just so tired.

"I don't want…Jen, it's just another day," he said, trying to brush it off.

Wrong move.

"Just another day?" she asked, her green eyes flashing. "Well then, have a good day. I'll see you when you get home. I'm going to go back to bed, since obviously there wasn't anything worth getting up for."

He watched her turn and walk out of the kitchen, and he felt his heart sink. There went any chance at a good day.

He sank into a chair, his cup of coffee in his hand. Resting his forehead against his hand and his elbow against the table, he sighed, hating himself. He'd managed to stick his foot into his mouth, again, and now Jen was pissed and his day was heading south fast.

Not strong enough to face Jen, he slipped into his jacket and grabbed his car keys from the bowl, sighing. He was just grabbing the door handle when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and he turned slightly, managing a small smile when he caught sight of Fiona.

"What's up Fee?" he asked, watching her bright smile lessen slightly and feeling even worse.

"I was just wondering if you were still coming home at six," she asked, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

"Yeah, I should be home then," he said, nodding.

"Good," Fiona said, her green eyes bright. "Then we can still get a movie."

"Why are we getting a movie?" Jethro asked, confused. Fiona rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because it's a tradition," Fiona said, one hand falling to her hip. "We did it last year. It's gonna stick if it's the last thing I do."

"Well alright then," Jethro said, sending her a smile. "I'll be here at six to do that."

"Good," Fiona said, nodding. "Have fun at work Dad."

"Have fun at school," Jethro said, watching her roll her eyes. "See ya later kid."

"Bye Dad," Fiona said, blowing him a kiss before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Her words sent memories of Kelly through his brain; of birthdays spent with Shannon and Kelly. Memories he hadn't thought about in a very, very long time. He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

He'd been at his desk all of five minutes when Abby bounced into the bullpen, beaming at him.

"Happy Birthday Gibbs!" she said, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He struggled to breathe, eventually patting her back to get her to release him.

"Thanks, Abs," he said once he got oxygen into his lungs, nodding. Her green eyes glowed as she bounced, grinning.

"So, is Jenny taking you out to lunch? Or can I take you? Because I haven't seen you that much recently because you've been busy with Em and-"

"You can take me, Abby," Jethro interrupted, keeping his expression neutral. "Jen's home with Em, doesn't wanna leave. I'll be home tonight, anyway."

"Okay, then how about we go to that new place near that coffee shop you like?" Abby suggested, tapping her chin as she thought. "I hear they have really good food."

"Sounds good, Abs," Jethro said, nodding and forcing a smile, relief filling him when she accepted it.

"I'll come and get you at noon then," she said with a smile, turning to leave the bullpen. "Bye Gibbs!"

He watched her walk back to the elevators, suddenly feeling even more exhausted than he had before, if that was even possible. He hated pretending; he hated feeling fake.

But right now, that's how he felt, and he hated it.

He scrubbed a hand down his face, sighing to himself. He just needed to pull through until after Abby's lunch; then he could escape to his basement and work on his much-neglected boat. And he knew he needed the alone time.

When his team arrived soon after, he watched them interact, keeping his musing to himself.

Tony and Ziva had a knowledge of each other that was intimate, as he knew, but the way they carried themselves around each other suggested it had been years instead of months. They were able to separate their personal lives from their professional, and from time spent with them outside of the office, he knew that they had both come to care deeply about each other. It reminded him of Jen and himself; he merely hoped that they would be able to overcome the struggle placed upon them by outside scrutiny and internal pressure.

But to be honest, he didn't see Ziva leaving; she'd finally come to the point where she could completely trust a man-Tony-and he didn't see her abandoning that for anything. He never thought he would see the day when a hardcore assassin could fall for a playboy like Tony. But he was glad they were happy; that was all that mattered by the end of the day.

And Tim. The Probie, the baby of the team, who had grown in the past few years. He had matured from the agent who couldn't handle firing a weapon, and Jethro was proud of the younger man, even if he didn't say it out loud.

And the fact that he was taking care of Abby; that he loved her so completely, made Jethro incredibly proud. He could tell that McGee would take care of her; he was simply waiting for the agent to make it permanent. He wouldn't be surprised if it was soon, either.

They went about their business, catching up on backlog paperwork that had previously been piled above their heads. Tony mumbled the entire time, and goofed off for half of it; he made an elaborate pyramid with paper in two hours. Jethro rolled his eyes, standing up when he caught sight of Abby just as the clock turned to noon.

"Ready Gibbs?" she asked, smiling. He nodded, watching her wink covertly at Tim before slipping her hand into the crook of Jethro's arm.

"I won't be back," he told the team, watching them all frown in concern. "We won't be getting a case tonight. Go home, have a good weekend; we aren't working the hotline the weekend. I'll see you all Monday morning 0700."

"Yes boss," the three replied, nodding. It wasn't often their boss gave them this kind of time off, and they weren't about to protest.

Jethro walked with Abby towards the elevators, intent on putting a smile on his face for this lunch. He didn't want Abby to pick up on his unhappiness; it was bad enough he was worrying about Jen.

He didn't need to add Abby's feelings into an already unbalanced equation.

* * *

After a lunch with Abby that had gone better than he had thought it would, Jethro made his way down into his basement.

He hadn't been down in a long time; with the last months of Jen's pregnancy and then Em's birth and her first few weeks, he hadn't had the free time needed to tend to his boat.

It was the same; a little dustier, he wouldn't lie, but still a place of solitude. His own safe haven.

He walked over to the counter in the back corner, relieved to find an old bottle of bourbon stored in the depths. Grabbing a mason jar, he wiped the dust from it with an old rag before filling it with some of the amber liquid.

He needed some Dutch courage to deal with this day.

He settled in underneath the ribs of the boat he didn't know if he'd ever finish; finding a blanket he stretched out underneath it and rested the jar next to his hip. His hands came up behind his head, cradling it slightly as he closed his eyes and let the memories flood.

"_Daddy, we have to have a tradition!" Kelly said, her lower lip jutting out as she pouted, her big blue eyes widening. "It's your birthday!"_

"_Kel, your birthday is special. Mine just tells me I'm gettin' older and older," Jethro replied with an eye roll, grinning when his daughter giggled._

"_But still Daddy. I think we should do something special, 'cause you're special!" she said, her brow furrowing in concentration as she tapped her chin with her thumb. "What about if we pick a movie and watch it on your birthday every year? A movie we really, really like!"_

"_And what movie do you have in mind missy?" Jethro asked, reaching across the couch to tickle her, his fingers dancing across her thin ribs. She squealed, trying to get away, failing. She collapsed into giggles, the musical tinkling falling upon his ears and making him grin. He could listen to her laugh for forever._

"'_The Little Mermaid' Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed, and Jethro hid his groan. "Ariel looks like Mommy does!"_

"_Nah, Mommy's prettier than Ariel," Jethro said, keeping in his laughter at his daughter's glare._

"_Daddy, if you don't want to watch it, tell me. It's your birthday, not mine," Kelly said, her hands falling to her hips as she set her stare on him. Jethro was impressed; his baby girl was really starting to grow up._

_He didn't know if that was a good thing._

"_Kel, I will watch whatever you want sweetheart," Jethro replied, watching her face light back up with a smile._

"_So we can watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" she asked, bouncing slightly on the couch cushions. Jethro caught Shannon's gaze above their daughter's head, watching his wife's blue eyes skim over his body, promises for later clear in her gaze._

"_Course we can baby girl," he said, his eyes still on his wife._

_He'd watch any movie if it meant he had alone time with his wife afterward._

He hadn't known that would be his last birthday with Shannon and Kelly.

He'd shipped out to Kuwait soon after, and then…the accident. He and Kelly hadn't had the opportunity to watch 'The Little Mermaid' every year on his birthday; they'd watched it once.

He hadn't watched it since.

Fiona had suggested the movie this morning; he knew she had no idea of his tradition with his late daughter. Somehow, he knew Kelly was trying to tell him he needed to move forward; he had a family again, a family he needed to love and protect and cherish for everything it was worth.

And he wasn't showing that. This morning was proof enough of that.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he finished the bourbon in the jar. He wouldn't drink more; he wasn't drinking it to get drunk, at all. He just wanted the familiar burn down his throat as he battled demons that had sprung to the surface overnight.

He stood, running his hand over the smooth ribs; he was almost done sanding, getting ready for the next stage. But for now, he was content to just run his hands over it, to just feel the wood underneath his fingers. He felt no desire to work; he didn't want to tax his body and relieve stress like normal.

He was so tired; he was drained, emotionally and physically. He felt so much older; having an infant in the house was more taxing than he remembered. Then again, he was also more than a decade older than when Kelly was born.

He loved his baby girl though; he loved her big green eyes, the ones that looked just like her mom's and her big sister's, and her soft auburn hair, his gift to her, and the way she felt in his arms. He loved the way she snuggled into his chair, her warmth seeping into him.

Jen had become a natural with Em; she was completely content with being a mother, and her love showed. He loved watching his wife with their daughter; he loved seeing Jenny so completely and truly happy.

He sighed, thinking of his wife. He'd messed up, big time this morning. He knew she was just caring about him; it was more than he'd had on previous birthdays, and it just was unfamiliar. He had pushed her away, and he needed to fix it.

Walking slowly up the stairs of the basement, he looked around the mostly-empty house, a sad, bittersweet smile on his face.

"I miss you guys," he said softly, memories of his late family filling his brain as his eyes swept over the rooms. "Semper Fi."

And with that, he walked out the door and didn't look back.

* * *

When he pulled up to the townhouse, he still couldn't believe it was almost five forty-five. He honestly hadn't thought he'd spent that much time in the basement, but then again, his time-keeping skills had never been that good when he'd been in his basement.

He turned off the car and stepped out, taking a deep breath before walking up the front stairs and entering the house. He took of his coat and shoes, leaving his keys in the dish. He checked in the living room, finding Fee watching some show on television. Staying quiet, he headed upstairs, going into the nursery. Em was asleep, and he merely watched her, running his hand over her head, the silky strands of her hair tickling his palm. She looked so peaceful, and he smiled, watching her sleep for a little while longer.

Turning her mobile on, he slipped out of the room and headed down the hall, finding Jenny curled up with a book on the bed. She looked up briefly when he came in but said nothing, instead returning to her book. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before walking over to the closet. He changed from his slacks and polo to jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, walking back over to the bed and getting in on his side, turning slightly to look at his wife.

She was dressed in jeans and a black button-up shirt, her hair loose around her shoulders. She was concentrating on her book, duly ignoring him.

"You just gonna act like I'm not here?" he asked softly, watching her sigh.

"You gonna act like you did this morning?" she asked, briefly raising her gaze to his before closing her book and setting it on the bedside table.

"Jen, I didn't mean it like that," he said, watching her eyes flicker at his words. She opened her mouth to protest, and he slipped his hand over her mouth to stop her. "It was a bad morning, and I took it out on you."

"You could have told me," she said softly, her eyes looking a little less guarded than before. "I would have listened. You can't just shut me out, Jethro, we won't work."

"I know that, Jen, I just…" Jethro frowned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "It's never a good day; I don't make a big deal of it."

"And Jethro, all you had to do was say that, and I would have understood," Jenny replied quietly, slipping her hand over his. "But you have to tell me things. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a mind reader."

"It's just been a long time since I've had a family on my birthday Jenny," he said, sighing heavily. Jenny raised her free hand to his face, running her thumb along the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"We don't have to make a big deal about it, if you'd rather not," she suggested, watching him shake his head.

"I have a family that cares now, Jen," he said, determination entering his eyes. "I won't throw that away. I can't throw it away."

Jenny looked back at him for a long time, her eyes saying things that words would never be able to. He leaned his forehead into hers, taking a deep breath before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her for the first time all day. She responded easily, opening her mouth to him underneath the pressure.

Jethro pushed Jenny back against the pillows, half-covering her body with his, his kisses before more fevered and passionate. Jenny was finding it hard to think straight; something told her they couldn't go any further at the moment, but her thoughts were so clouded with her husband, she could remember why.

Then, the baby monitor lit up as Em began to cry, and she remembered why in a microsecond.

She shoved against Jethro lightly, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. He pulled back, his blue eyes clearing of their haze as Em's crying came through the monitor. Jenny tried to crawl out from underneath him, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"You've been with her all day. Let me," he said, noting the concern in her eyes. "I'll be fine, Jen, I promise."

"Alright. I should probably see if we have food for dinner. I didn't do much planning today," she said, a little guiltily. "I was a little upset…"

"It's fine, Jen," he said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "We can get take-out, it really doesn't matter."

"I'll see how Fee feels," Jenny replied, sighing. "Go get Em; she probably needs to be changed."

Jethro nodded, kissing her quickly once more before slipping out of bed, heading towards the nursery. Em's crying grew louder the longer she was ignored, and he scooped her up, cradling her against his chest. She quieted somewhat, burying her damp face into his neck, still whimpering.

He brought her over to the changing table, changing her as he calmed her down, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his finger. She started to hiccup, her tiny frame moving with each one.

"Now how are we gonna fix this, Miss Em?" he asked, tickling one of her feet. She moved her foot away, gurgling happily as she reached her hands up towards him. Another hiccup sounded, her face scrunching up as she became uncomfortable. "I can't scare you, or have you hold your breath, now, can I? How about we go see what Mommy thinks, hm?"

Jethro scooped her back up, holding her securely in his arms as he brought her back downstairs. Fee had moved to the kitchen with Jen, and they were talking over where to get food. Jenny looked up when she heard them, smiling at them.

"Hello sweetheart," she said, coming over to take Emmeline, frowning when her daughter hiccupped. "Do you have the hiccups?"

"Hey Dad. Why didn't I see you come in?" Fiona asked, shifting slightly in her seat to look at him.

"Super Marine skills," he said, watching her roll her eyes. Jenny snorted quietly, shaking her head as she tickled Em's belly.

"Jethro, any place you'd prefer for take-out? We have no food in this house," Jenny said, looking up from Em to meet his gaze. He shrugged, thinking.

"Doesn't really matter to me," he said, drumming his fingers against the countertop. Jenny was about to respond when there was a knock on the door, and she frowned in confusion.

"Were you expecting anyone?" she asked, adjusting Em in her arms.

"No, I wasn't," he answered, turning to look at Fiona. "Were you, Fee?"

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. Jethro frowned, hearing another knock. He pushed himself off of the counter and headed for the door, opening it to reveal Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Ducky, holding take-out bags.

"What're you all doin'?" he asked, amusement tingeing his tone. Abby rolled her eyes, one hand placed on her hip.

"Um, it's your birthday Gibbs," she said, as though it should have been obvious. "We're here to celebrate with you."

"And we would like to see Em, Fiona, and Jenny," Ziva added, her tanned face holding a smile. "We have missed them."

"Well, you may as well come inside then," Jethro said, opening the door further and letting them in. Ducky clapped him on the shoulder, nodding to him.

"Happy Birthday, Jethro," he said softly, offering him a small smile.

"Thanks Duck," he replied, nodding in return. He may as well accept that his family-albeit his dysfunctional one-wasn't going to let him off easy for his birthday. And, to be honest, he was glad they weren't, because he needed the push.

He led them into the kitchen, shrugging at Jenny when she sent him a pointed look.

"Hello, everyone," she said, shifting Emmeline in her arms as the baby looked at the people in interest.

"Hi Jenny," Abby said, grinning as she looked at her goddaughter. "How is Miss Em today?"

"She woke up a little while ago," Jenny said, offering the baby for Abby to hold, who took her eagerly, cradling her against her chest.

"Hope you don't mind us intruding, Jenny," Tony said, coming forward to kiss her cheek lightly. "But we wanted to see our goddaughter, and beg that you come back to work. I can't work with Vance anymore."

"He just isn't you," Tim said in agreement, leaning over and kissing Jenny on the cheek as well. "We miss you."

"I'll be back next month, I promise," Jenny replied with a laugh, watching as Emmeline was passed from Abby to Tony, who held her gently against his chest. "I miss you all as well."

"I am glad we decided to come then," Ziva said with a smile, hugging her friend. "It has been a long few weeks without you."

"Well I'm flattered that you all miss me so much," Jenny said with a smile, kissing Ducky's cheek softly when he came over to hug her.

"Course we miss you," Abby said, grinning at her, pigtails bouncing. "Work isn't the same without both Mommy and Daddy!"

"Well, Mommy and Daddy are busy being actual mommy and daddy," Jenny replied, running a hand through her hair messily.

"Which we totally understand," Abby said, nodding furiously. "We just miss you, that's all."

"Tell me you all have food," Fiona said after saying hello to everyone, her green eyes desperate. Abby giggled, nodding.

"We got Italian. It's in the bags," she said, grinning as the teenager threw her arms around her. "C'mon, help me set it out."

Dinner was entertaining; the team kept things lively and so Jethro had no time to dwell on the past. Em spent the meal in Jenny's arms, looking at her family curiously as they ate and joked and laughed.

After they'd finished eating, Tony reached into another bag and pulled out a cake in the shape of a flag, with 'Happy Birthday Gibbs' written in navy blue frosting on it. Jenny sent Fiona to get the candles, as Em was fast asleep in her arms, and so Fiona came back with a '2' and a '9' candle, grinning as her dad rolled his eyes.

"You're turning 29, right Dad?" she teased, sticking the candles into the cake and lighting them, flicking off the lights as everyone began to sing. Jethro rolled his eyes, embarrassed by all the attention being showered on him. He blew out the candles to the cheers of his family, shaking his head at them.

The cake was cut and distributed, each person enjoying their piece. Jenny had only a small piece as she held Em, who was still asleep, even throughout the chaos (and the very out of tune singing).

After cake the team left reluctantly, leaving the four of them alone. Jenny took Em up to put her in bed, and Jethro and Fee went into the living room to pick a movie.

"I say we watch a different movie each year," Fiona said, looking up at him from where she was sprawled on the living room floor, surrounded by DVDs. "Then we won't get bored with the same thing every year."

"Well what do you want to watch?" he asked, sinking into the couch and resting his head back against the cushions. Fiona tapped her chin in thought, her brow furrowing.

"What about 'Knight and Day'?" she suggested, taking in the blank expression. "It's a spy movie. There aren't any redheads, but it should still be pretty good."

"Would ya stop, with the redhead thing?" Jethro asked, the complaint clear in his voice. He married a few redheaded women and suddenly it was like he had a fetish or something. Fiona grinned, her green eyes glinting in amusement. "You gonna put the movie in or what, kid?"

"Should we wait for Mom?" Fiona asked, tilting her head at him. He nodded, pushing himself off of the couch.

"I'll go get her. You start it," Jethro said, watching her nod. He found Jen getting into a pair of yoga pants in their bedroom, and he fought against the arousal filling his head. They still had another two weeks before they could do anything, and he needed to control himself. "Jen, you gonna watch with us?"

"Sure, I'll watch," Jenny replied, nodding her head. He took her hand as she rounded the bed, linking their fingers as they walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Fee was already curled up in the armchair with a thick red blanket. She smiled at them, tiredness already starting to shadow her eyes.

Jenny and Jethro curled up on the couch, Jenny with her head in her husband's lap, his fingers running through her thick, messy curls gently. Fiona started the movie, snuggling into the cushions as the opening scenes started.

Jenny began to be lulled to sleep by her husband's fingers running through her hair, the gentle ministrations tugging her closer and closer towards the edge of sleep. She nestled closer to him, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off.

Jethro looked down about halfway through the movie, a soft smile slipping onto his face at the sight of his wife sound asleep in her lap. He looked over at Fiona, not surprised to find her asleep as well. It had been a long evening.

Not wanting to disturb them, he merely rested his head back against the couch cushions, closing his eyes. He continued to stroke his hand over Jenny's head, enjoying the feel of the silky strands against his palm. A smile tugged on his lips, and he let it dominate his face, contentedness swirling through him.

While his birthday hadn't started out well, and he hadn't handled things quite like he should have, he had his family, his girls, and he was happy.

He missed Shannon and Kelly, and he always would, but spending a birthday with Jen, Fee, and Em had made his heart heal, in a way.

And truthfully, he was looking forward to many more birthdays with his girls.


	38. Tiva, Turkey, and Trivial Pursuit

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I find myself once again thanking Jibbsgal1 for helping with the chapter, because I spent the better part of writing this chapter slamming my head into the wall. So thank you again, your ideas were wonderful-they always are! And Tiva is in the title, but it isn't too in your face. I just liked all the 'T's.

Sorry there was no update last week-my personal life is in complete shambles in far too many ways to name, and so writing this story has not been in the forefront of my brain at all.

* * *

The morning of November 25 dawned sunny and unseasonably warm, the sun shining through the curtains of the master bedroom, rousing the two sleepy occupants of the bed.

Jenny turned towards her husband, who was blinking his eyes open at her, rubbing the sleep from the blue irises. She smiled, moving closer and curling into his side, sighing when his strong arms came around her, warmth surrounding her.

"I don't want to get up," she mumbled into his neck, sleep tugging at her again. Jethro smirked, running his fingers along her spine, feeling her squirm against him.

"Well, Jen, if you still want everyone over for Thanksgiving we've gotta get moving," he said, his warm breath tickling her neck. She sighed, pulling herself up and stretching.

"Thank you for that reminder," Jenny said sarcastically, slipping out of bed and reaching for her robe, cinching the tie at her waist. "Come on, if I'm up you're up."

"Yes ma'am," he said, slipping out from under the covers and grabbing a white t-shirt from his drawer and pulling it on over his head. She rolled her eyes at him, grabbing a hair band from the bathroom and pulling her messy curls up in a ponytail.

"I'm going to get Em and feed her. Wake Fee up, get her to eat something, then we have to start cooking now if we want everything to be ready in time."

Jethro merely nodding, watching her walk out of the room, his eyes on the way she walked. She'd just gotten out the door when she turned back, one hand falling to her hip.

"You are aware that I can practically _hear _you checking out my ass, right?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at him as his gaze travelled over her body slowly before reaching her face.

"You are aware that we haven't had sex since two weeks _before_ Em was born, right?" he countered, watching her face flush and her eyes roll.

"Jethro, we just passed the restriction date, and the past week has been busy. Please get your mind off my ass and focus, alright? This is our first Thanksgiving as a family. I don't want anything to go wrong," Jenny said, leaning against the door frame. Jethro came up, slipping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Jen, just relax. Everything doesn't need to be perfect," Jethro reminded her gently, his free hand tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again, offering him a smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly, leaning up to kiss him quickly. Then she nudged him with her hip, stepping away from him and towards the nursery. "Let's go, we've got things to do."

He simply rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away-his eyes on the prize.

* * *

A few hours later, the kitchen smelled great, the house was-for once-almost completely spotless, the table was set, and Jenny was almost completely stress free.

Almost being the operative word.

"Why are you not dressed yet Jethro?" she demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at him. "The team is going to be here in less than an hour."

"I'm goin' Jen, I had to feed Em!" Jethro said, somewhat defensive as he adjusted the baby in his arms. "Figured I would get dressed afterward, so I wouldn't get dirty. I've gotta get her dressed too. Take a deep breath, babe. You are too stressed out at the moment."

"Well if you'd just help me, then I wouldn't be so damn stressed Jethro," Jenny said, running a hand through her loose waves. "Can you please go get dressed now?"

"I'm taking Em up now. And Jen, you may want to change out of your robe, unless you want Tony to make obnoxious comments all night," Jethro said, watching her pale before she looked down, eyes widening when she realized she hadn't finished getting dressed. She followed Jethro as he took Emmeline upstairs, where she went into their bedroom while he changed Em's diaper before putting her into the dress Jen had picked.

The dress was a dark brown velveteen fabric, and was sleeveless, with emerald green and ruby red threading. There were silver buttons that went halfway down the front, and underneath was a long-sleeved white blouse, the color coming over the front of the dress. Jethro put a pair of thick white tights on underneath the dress, adjusting them over her diaper.

"You look gorgeous babydoll," he said softly, kissing her forehead softly, reveling in her quiet giggle.

Emmeline's first giggle had been a little over a week ago, and ever since all three of them had been trying to recreate it as many times as possible. Jethro smiled as he carried his daughter into the master bedroom, letting out a whistle when he caught sight of Jenny.

His wife was dressed in a stunning burgundy dress that hugged her hips and flared out slightly, falling just to her knees. The v-neck front wasn't too low, but just low enough to send his mind to dangerous places. She had on a pair of low scarlet heels that strapped at her ankles, and the smirk on her face told him she knew what he was thinking.

"Damn Jen," he said, his eyes running up and down her body again.

"I thought you'd like it," she said, her eyes falling on Em and her smile widening. "Oh Em you look so pretty baby."

Jethro handed the baby to his wife, pressing a quick kiss to her temple before heading to where his clothes were laid out, changing from his jeans to his black dress pants and putting his dark red button-up shirt on over his white t-shirt, tucking it into his pants and slipping a black belt through the loops.

"You are looking very handsome," Jenny said from the bed where she was holding Em. He rolled his eyes, turning to face her.

"You ready to head downstairs?" he asked, taking Em from her as she swept her hair to one side, securing it into a loose ponytail.

"I'm just going to check on Fee," she said, kissing his cheek gently. "Can you check on the turkey?"

Jethro nodded before slipping past her with Em. She headed towards her daughter's room, knocking quietly before slipping into the room, a smile touching her face at the sight of her elder daughter.

Fiona's dress was a rich emerald color, the thin spaghetti straps contrasting sharply with her pale skin. The bunch of fabric was gathered in the front underneath a strip of black lacy fabric, and the skirt of the dress fell to mid-thigh loosely. On her feet were a pair of strappy green heels, and her hair fell in loose ringlets halfway down her back.

"Oh Fiona you look absolutely gorgeous," Jenny said, coming forward to hug her, catching the flush in her daughter's cheeks.

"Thanks Mom," Fiona replied, biting her lip as she looked in the mirror. Jenny stood behind her, looking over her daughter's shoulder at the beautiful teenage girl.

"You look so grown up," Jenny whispered, her voice thick as she played with the curls falling down her back. Fiona blushed, her green eyes filled with emotion.

"If you make me cry, I am going to be very pissed," Fiona said with a teary laugh, wiping hastily at the falling drops that escaped over her lids. Jenny hugged the teenager close, kissing her hair as she held her daughter tightly.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Jenny whispered, kissing her daughter's hair again before releasing her, smoothing out her dress.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Fiona said, bumping her mom's hip with her own. "Are Dad and Em downstairs already?"

"Jethro is checking on the turkey and waiting for everyone to arrive," Jenny said with a nod, slipping her hand into her daughter's as they walked out of the room and down the stairs. They'd just reached the front hall when there was a knock on the door, and Jenny squeezed Fiona's hand gently before detouring towards the front door, opening it with a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving Jenny," Ducky said, kissing her cheek as he stepped inside. "You look beautiful my dear."

"Oh thank you Ducky, and a happy Thanksgiving to you too," Jenny said, taking the dish from him. They'd asked everyone to bring a dish that was special to them, because not only would it be easier for her to not have to cook as much, but it would also tell her a little bit more about the members of her family.

"I've brought some candied yams. They were a favorite of Mother's," Ducky said, a fond smile of remembrance touching his face. Jenny smiled, closing the door and leading Ducky into the kitchen after taking his coat and fedora hat.

The dish fit Ducky; it was a classic dish, and it fit a classic man. Jenny set it on the island, watching as Ducky took Emmeline from Jethro's arms, touching her nose gently with his finger. The baby giggled, the musical tinkling filling the warm kitchen, and Jenny didn't stop the grin as it spread across her face.

The doorbell rang, and Jenny went to get the door again, opening it to reveal Tony and Ziva, each holding their own dish.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Jenny said with a smile, opening the door for them and taking their coats before also taking this dishes.

"I brought _sufganiyah_," Ziva said, the name of the dish rolling off of her tongue. "It is a ball-shaped doughnut that is fried and then pierced and injected with strawberry jelly, and then topped with powdered sugar."

"It sounds delicious Ziva," Jenny said, taking the tray from her friend.

"I've just got traditional fruit salad," Tony said with a shrug, carrying the bowl into the kitchen. "But it's got mangos and pomegranate seeds and some other exotic things that Ziva convinced me were healthy and tasted good. We'll have to see how it goes."

"Ye of little faith," Ziva said with an eye roll, her face lighting up when she caught sight of Emmeline. "Oh Em looks adorable Jenny."

"Well thank you Ziva," Jenny replied, watching as the baby was shifted from Ducky to Ziva. "I can almost guarantee that dress won't be that clean by the end of the night."

"Stain remover!" Fiona called from the fridge, which she closed after grabbing a can of iced tea. Jenny rolled her eyes at her daughter, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she retorted, watching as Fiona giggled.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm," Fiona returned, grinning at her Dad, who sent her a thumbs-up from behind Jenny.

"Do not grin at that, Jethro," Jenny said, not turning around, and Jethro rolled his eyes at his wife. "You think I don't hear you grinning behind me?"

"I have no doubts at your superpowers, sweetheart," Jethro told her, kissing the back of her head gently. Jenny rolled her eyes, watching as Emmeline was passed from Ziva to Tony, whose smile widened when his goddaughter was settled in his arms.

There was another knock, and Jenny slipped out of the kitchen to open the door to Abby and Tim. Abby held a large glass tray covered in saran wrap, and underneath the wrap was a cornucopia made from breadsticks, filled with various raw vegetables. In Tim's arms was a large container covered with a sturdy lid, and he shrugged slightly, following Abby inside.

"Sarah made chocolate pudding, family recipe. Figured you guys would like it," he said, kissing Jenny's cheek lightly after hanging his and Abby's coats up. Abby had already run into the kitchen to find Emmeline, and Jenny walked in to find Emmeline already happily ensconced in her godmother's arms.

"It looks like the family's all here," Fiona remarked with a smile, coming to stand next to her mom as they both watched everyone conversing and laughing. "I'm really glad we had Thanksgiving here."

"Me too sweetheart," Jenny said, wrapping an arm around her daughter and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Tell everyone that dinner should be ready in about an hour and a half, so they can all head into the living room until then."

"Sounds like a plan Stan," Fiona said with a wink, flouncing out of the room and miraculously bringing everyone else with her. Jenny rolled her eyes slightly, sighing.

Her daughter was two steps from incredible sometimes.

* * *

Two hours later, everything was laid out on the table and smelled delicious, and all the family was gathered around. Gibbs sat on one end, Jenny seated on his right and Fiona on his left, Emmeline in her swing in between Jenny and Gibbs. Ducky sat next to Jenny, then Abby next to him and McGee on the other end. Tony sat on the other side, opposite Abby, and Ziva was between Tony and Fiona.

"I think we should start with everyone saying what they're thankful for," Abby said, her green eyes wide as she looked at everyone gathered around the oak dining table. Nods were abundant, and Abby grinned. "Anyone prefer to start?"

"I'll begin," Ducky said, waiting for an objection, which no one had. "I'm thankful that we have the opportunity to have dinner here, together. I'm thankful for the beautiful little Emmeline, our newest addition. I'm thankful that I'm here another year, and still in good health. And I am very much looking forward to another year of things to be thankful for."

"Let's see…I'm thankful for all of you, my family," Abby started, wrinkling her brow as she thought. "I'm thankful for having the cutest goddaughter on the planet, and having the sweetest boyfriend ever. I'm thankful for my job, and all of my babies. I'm thankful for everything that we've overcome and faced as a family, and everything we will overcome in the future."

"I'm thankful for becoming a part of this family," Tim said after Abby finished, squeezing her hand gently. "I'm thankful for everything that you all have come to offer me-and for not killing me when you discovered I'd written books about you. I'm thankful for having a girlfriend that can stand my obsessive-compulsive tendencies, and cares about me anyway. I'm thankful for all of you."

"Where to start?" Tony asked, a not-often-seen thoughtful look on his face. "I'm thankful for meeting a woman who actually thinks my movies are sexy-well, some of the time. I'm thankful for having the opportunity to be the godfather of a very important baby girl. I'm thankful for you all putting up with me, even when you'd rather just be annoyed. I'm thankful for all that my family does-and hopefully always will."

"I am thankful for everything that you all have taught me, be it in the past two and a half years here, or in years even before that," Ziva started, shooting a knowing smile towards Jenny, who returned it easily. "I am thankful for finding a man with whom I can threaten him, but he knows when I am not being serious. I am thankful for having the opportunity to work on Gibbs' team, and become a part of this rather…odd, but entertaining, family. I am thankful for all of you."

"Wow, I feel pressured," Fiona said, letting out a small laugh, brushing back her hair slightly. "Well, I'm thankful for coming here and meeting all of you, and for the family I've become a part of. I'm thankful for my adorable baby sister, who I know has been very much wanted by both of my parents for a long time. I'm thankful for the team, and Abby, and Ducky. I'm thankful for everything you all have done for me, and for making adding to this family something special and unique. I'm thankful for being a part of the Gibbs family."

Jethro motioned for Jenny to go next, and she accepted easily, knowing that the holidays were a hard time for him.

"I have so much to be thankful for," Jenny said with a smile, slipping her hand into her husband's, linking their fingers easily. "I'm thankful for every single person in this family, and the people they are. I'm thankful for the two daughters that I've been given, and for my husband. I'm thankful for being able to watch my family grow and change and build. I'm thankful for all the experiences that I've had with all of you, and I look forward to many more."

No one really expected Gibbs to say anything, knowing his history. So when he sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat, all their eyes widened, and they said nothing as he started to speak.

"I'm not very good at these things," Jethro said, his eyes sweeping over each and every one of the members of his family. "But I am thankful for all of you, and the people you each are. I'm thankful for my wife and daughters, and the miracles they've brought to my life. I'm thankful for the family we've all created, and I'm looking forward to watching it expand and strengthen."

It took everyone a few seconds to overcome the shock of hearing 'The Silent One' give such a long speech, but his words touched them, and they weren't about to give him any room to doubt that.

So Tony grabbed his water glass, raising it slightly, watching as everyone else followed suit.

"To family," he said simply, his gaze straying to Ziva, taking her free hand in his own, linking their fingers.

"To family."

* * *

The meal was loud and fun, the passing of dishes and plates frequent, and the clinking of silverware and glasses filled the air. The food was delicious, and the dishes that had been brought by a member of the family seemed just that much more special.

Emmeline woke up when the meal was almost finished, so Jenny slipped away quietly, cradling the baby close. She brought her upstairs, sitting down in the rocker in her daughter's nursery. She unbuttoned her shirt, letting Emmeline latch on, wincing slightly before relaxing into the wooden chair.

She loved this time; her quiet time with her baby.

It still was incredible to her that this beautiful baby was actually hers. After leaving Gibbs, she had never thought that she'd have the opportunity to be the mother to a baby; to have the opportunity to become a part of a family like this. But she wouldn't change it for anything.

When Em finished she burped her, and noting the sleepy look on the baby's face, Jenny changed her daughter's diaper before taking the dress off of her and put her in a pair of cozy purple pajamas. Bringing the sleepy baby downstairs, she found half the team sprawled out in the living room (the men), and the other half cleaning up in the kitchen (the women).

Depositing Emmeline in her husband's arms as he, Tony, Tim, and Ducky watched some football game, she joined Abby, Ziva, and Fiona in the kitchen as they started the massive cleaning job they had in front of them.

Jenny rinsed the dishes before she placed them in the dishwasher, Abby helped Ziva put the leftover food into plastic containers, and Fiona brought items from the table to the sink or the island.

"So, ladies, any news on the relationship front?" Jenny asked as she rinsed a plate, setting it in the racks in the dishwasher. Abby blushed and Ziva shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"Tony and I are thinking about moving in together," Ziva said, her cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. "Permanently."

"Well that's a rather large step, isn't it?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Ziva said, meeting Jenny's gaze. The Israeli's chocolate brown eyes were warm with contentment, and Jenny liked seeing her friend in this setting. "I am going to try and become a United State citizen. And try to become an official NCIS agent."

"We'll be more than glad to have you," Jenny said warmly, smiling at her friend. Ziva exhaled, her next words slightly rushed.

"He is also thinking of converting to Judaism."

The silence that followed was slightly shocked, and then Fiona spoke up.

"Ziva, this guy obviously loves you. You're so incredibly lucky," she said, watching as Ziva dropped her gaze, her cheeks finally flaming red.

"I am aware," she murmured, nodding her head. "I am very lucky to have him."

"It's nice to see you happy, Ziva," Jenny said, nodding to her friend. The younger woman sighed, brushing back her hair.

"It is nice to be happy, Jenny," Ziva said, smiling. She turned to Abby, looking curiously at the Goth. "What about you and McGee, Abby?"

"Oh they're just swell," she said, ducking her head slightly at the curious looks she got from the three other women. "Stop looking at me like that?"

"Because you are hiding something, and we all want to know what that is," Fiona stated, hands falling to her hips. Abby flushed a deeper red, her cheeks aflame.

"'sgoingtoaskmetomarryhim," Abby said in one breath, and it took everyone a few seconds to take her words apart and make sense of them.

"Abby…" Jenny started, turning slightly to look straight at the younger woman. "Are you saying that you and Tim are engaged?"

"Not yet," Abby corrected, shaking her head. "But…there have been a lot of hints lately. So I think…"

"Abby, that is SO cool!" Fiona exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Goth. "I'm so excited for you! You have to tell me the second it happens, promise."

"Fee, you'll be at the top of my list," Abby promised, grinning with the teenager. "Have I mentioned that you're my favorite?"

"Nah, but I like hearing it," Fiona said, bumping Abby's hip gently with her own. "Mom, are we done with the cleaning yet?"

"Yes, we are, Miss Impatient," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "I swear, you get more and more like your father each day."

"Part of my charm," Fiona said with a wink, grabbing her mom's hand and tugging her towards the living room. "I think we should play a board game before dessert, because I am too stuffed to eat anymore anytime soon."

"What game?" Abby asked, bouncing slightly as she settled in next to Tim on the couch.

"I think we should play Trivial Pursuit," Fiona said, watching Tony's eyes light up. "But teams will be formed by drawing names out of a hat."

"Let's do it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, there were four teams. Jenny had been paired with Tim, Jethro with Ducky, Fiona with Tony, and Ziva with Abby. Em was still happily ensconced with her dad's arms, and he wasn't ready to give her up anytime soon.

"We are going to kick ass, Fee," Tony said, high-fiving her as they settled in next to each other. Everyone else rolled their eyes; of course the man with a quote or a fact for everything was going to win.

Jenny settled in next to Tim, watching as everyone prepared to play. This was her family, and as she looked at each individual person, her smile grew. Her gaze settled lastly on her husband, their daughter tucked safely in his arms. He sensed her gaze, and looked up to meet it, smiling at her.

And as the questions started, and the volume increased as the laughter and teasing began, Jenny had never felt more at home.

* * *

A/N: I should really stop watching 'Judgment Day'. The only part I even like is when Jenny FINALLY admits that she still loves Gibbs. The rest is just…bad, to put it mildly.


	39. Babysitting, Dates, and Sinatra

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! :) Took a little while to get this chapter worked out right-it's been a hectic few weeks. This chapter flips between Fiona and Logan and then Jenny and Gibbs. The Jibbs part was originally going to be a smutty one-shot…but I have toned it down to fit the 'T' rating. There is smut though-be warned.

And the song I picked for Fee and Logan may not be that well known-it's called 'Chelsea' by The Summer Set. It's a new obsession of mine. I think pretty much everyone knows the song that I picked for Jenny and Gibbs. I'll let you just read :)

* * *

"I'm kicking you out of the house."

Jenny looked up in surprise at her teenaged daughter's words, raising one eyebrow at her in question. Fiona continued to mix the lemonade mix into the pitcher of water, but she sensed her mom's gaze.

"Ever since Thanksgiving you and Dad have been looking at each other like you want to rip each other's clothes off," she said, shaking her head when her mom tried to interrupt. "Don't even try to deny it-I caught you two glued together in the kitchen yesterday."

Jenny bit back a groan-she really shouldn't be surprised that her daughter had picked up on the sexual frustration radiating from both her and Jethro. They hadn't had a single moment alone in the week following Thanksgiving; there had been her return to work, and then he'd caught a string of tough cases. That had led them to last night-a heated confrontation in the kitchen, in which Jethro had pressed her up against the fridge and kissed her senseless.

The mere memory made her bite her lip in frustration; she really, really needed to get laid. This was just damn embarrassing.

"You saw that?" Jenny asked, her cheeks coloring as she looked at her daughter.

"You weren't exactly in a private place, Mom," Fiona said, shuddering slightly. "I saw Dad's hands in places I wasn't meant to."

"Ah, Fee," Jenny said, leaning forward and burying her face in her hands, her face bright red in embarrassment. "I can't believe this."

"Neither could I," Fiona said, a smirk crossing her face at her mom's embarrassment. "Hence why I am sending you and Dad on a date that you both desperately need."

"But Fee, what about Em…"

"Logan and I will be babysitting her while you and Dad go out to eat and then spend the night at a very nice hotel," Fiona said, reassuring her mom. "We've got everything all planned out, and we will be fine."

Jenny contemplated her daughter for a second, a proud gleam entering her eyes. This was not the fifteen year old that had entered her office almost two years ago. This was a mature young woman who knew what she was doing.

"Well than I guess I'll just have to go," she said softly, watching Fiona's eyes light up. "What time?"

"Reservations at Palena are for six," Fiona told her, her green eyes glinting with amusement. "Then you have a room at the Hilton. All paid for."

"Oh, Fiona, you don't…"

"Mom, I'm saving my eyes. Don't fight with me," Fiona said, shaking her head. "You are going to get out of this house for the night, and enjoy some obviously much-needed alone time with Dad. It's a win-win situation for all of us."

"Alright, alright, I won't argue," Jenny said, throwing her hands up in mock surrender. "Does your father know about this?"

"He knows he needs to be home by five," Fiona replied, finishing with the lemonade and putting the pitcher in the fridge. "I think I'll let you explain to him where you're going and why you're going there."

"Maybe you're right," Jenny said, cringing slightly. "Alright, I'll tell him. Are you sure you and Logan will be able to handle Em?"

"Mom, I can handle my baby sister," Fiona said, rolling her eyes slightly. "How much terror can a not-even two month old cause?"

"Fee, you have no idea," Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "Just make sure you put her to down early, and her bottles will be in the fridge. You'll have to remember to put her pajamas on and…"

"Mom, I know how to take care of her. This isn't the first time I've watched her," Fiona said, reassuring her. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"I trust you," Jenny assured her, slipping her hand atop her daughter's. "It's just been a long time since I've been on a date."

"Oh, I've got you all covered," Fiona said, mischief flashing in her eyes. "Your bag is all packed, and your dress for dinner is laid out on your bed."

"Fee, I don't know what I should think about you packing a bag for me," Jenny said, skeptical. Fiona giggled, zipping her lips.

"I'm not saying another word," she replied, and Jenny let out a groan as she buried her face in her arms. "Dad should be home in less than two hours. I'm going to call Logan and make sure he gets here on time."

Jenny watched her daughter leave the kitchen, shaking her head good-naturedly. She let out a sigh, sliding off of the kitchen stool and heading upstairs. She may as well spend some time with Em before she left.

* * *

Two hours later, Fiona was ushering her parents out the door, and welcoming her boyfriend in.

Logan was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and his yellow Converse shoes, with a navy blue zip-up jacket on over a blue polo. Fiona nodded in approval when she saw him, leaning forward to kiss him hello properly. The kiss was just getting involved when a cry from Emmeline separated them, and Fiona caught her breath as she went over to the baby swing, scooping her sister up and cradling her close.

"Mommy and Daddy haven't even been gone for ten minutes Emmy," Fiona said, tickling the baby's tummy gently, grinning at the giggles she elicited. "You just want attention, don't you?"

Logan settled on the couch, and Fiona sat down next to him, settling into his side as she bounced Emmeline. Her little sister's face was split in a grin, giggles erupting from her mouth as she bounced on Fiona's legs. Fiona let out a laugh at her sister's excitement, bringing her closer and covering her in kisses, finally tucking the baby back into her arms.

The next hour was spent playing peek-a-boo and entertaining the becoming-sleepy baby, and Fiona found that her boyfriend was quite good with babies. She brought her sister up to the nursery after she fell asleep, settling her into her crib and turning on the monitor before shutting the door. She made a slight detour into her bedroom to grab some things before coming back down into the living room, where Logan was sprawled out on the couch, some basketball game playing on the television.

"You're really gonna watch a game when you have your girlfriend here?" Fiona asked, setting the stereo down on the ground and settling one hand on her hip. Logan turned slightly to look at her, his eyes running over her body; he started at her bare feet and made his way up her skinny jean-clad legs and then to her pink v-neck shirt that revealed a little more cleavage than usual before finally coming to rest on her face, his eyes lingering on the curve of her jaw.

"Well if my girlfriend came a little closer, I might be able to focus more on her," he said, his voice a low, sexy growl that made Fiona's stomach do somersaults. She slid down next to her boyfriend, her hands slipping up his chest as his fingers threaded into her loose brunette waves. Her lips descended on his, her fingers dancing across his chest and up to his face.

It wasn't long before his fingers crept to her shirt, and then the song coming from Fiona's boom box washed over them.

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Tell me you love me_

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Are you feeling me now?_

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_I think it's about time we get down, get down_

Fiona grinned against Logan's lips, breaking away slightly to sing the words.

"I want more. I wrote her a song not Delilah, not Kelsey, got them both in my palm but I'd drop them for Chelsea," the end of the lyrics were said a mere millimeter from Logan's lips, her warm breath washing over his face as her green eyes locked onto his. "You gonna disappoint me babe? Or do I have to change my name to Chelsea?"

He wasted no time in closing the minute distance between their lips in a kiss-the only answer she needed.

* * *

Jenny could tell from the look on her husband's face that dinner was not going to be a drawn-out affair; they were both eager for dessert-and not the food kind.

She was still impressed with her daughter; the dress Fiona had picked for her was beautiful, a gorgeous navy blue color with a dip in the back that went to mid-back and settled low on her chest but still kept her covered. Jethro's hand kept shifting higher and higher on her leg, and she was thankful she'd forgone pantyhose for the evening, because they did not need another layer to try to get to when they made it to the hotel.

If they made it to the hotel, she should say. At the rate they were going, he was going to wind up taking her in the car.

"Jethro, if you bring your hand any higher, I will kill you," Jenny threatened, glaring at him as she sank her nails into the back of his hand to get him to move it from her inner thigh. "I think you can wait another forty minutes for us to get into our hotel room."

"Jen, I'm desperate," her husband said hoarsely, his voice low in her ear. His lips brushed her skin and she shivered, biting back the moan his breath created in the back of her throat. "Seeing you in this dress is not doing any wonders for my self-control."

"Fee's the one that picked it out," Jenny gritted out, her eyes fluttering slightly when his knuckles brushed against her stomach through her dress. "Jesus Christ. Get the bill already."

The waiter couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Very soon after, they were checking into their hotel. Jenny led Jethro into the lobby, her hand tangled with his. She reached the front desk and spoke to the clerk, knowing her husband wasn't capable of forming coherent sentences at the moment.

"Reservation for Gibbs, one night," she said to the young woman, who nodded before clicking some things on the computer, reaching for a key.

"You're in the Honeymoon Suite for the night," she informed a wide-eyed Jenny, who accepted the key with a nod. "Do you need help with your baggage?"

"No, my husband has it," Jenny said, shaking her head. Shock still pulsated through her as she and Jethro made their way to the elevator. Thankfully, no one was inside, and once the elevator closed Jenny let out a laugh. "I cannot believe our daughter."

"I can," Jethro said with a snort, rolling his eyes. "Jen, the past week we've been acting like love struck teenagers, not married adults."

"I hope this isn't how love struck teenagers act," Jenny said with a frown. "I don't want to picture Fee and Logan doing what we do."

"Jen, you really had to put that image in my head?" Jethro very nearly growled, his hand tightening around hers. She rolled her eyes, stepping closer and crowding him, pressing her lips to his.

"In a few minutes, all you'll be able to think about is me," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear. He shivered, a groan escaping his lips. She grinned, pushing away from him as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival.

She had a little difficulty opening the door once she found it, as Jethro took a sudden interest in her neck. Finally she got the key to work, and she practically fell into the room, Jethro following close behind. She shut the door and Jethro was on her within milliseconds, his lips attacking hers as his fever grew.

She indulged him for a moment before pulling away, her eyes glittering.

"Aren't you going to enjoy the digs?" she quipped, pulling away from him to admire the room. The room was large and beautiful, with a king sized bed that Jenny knew her husband was eager to be in. A large bucket with ice, champagne, and two glasses was on the desk, and Jenny walked over to it, looking at him through her lashes. "Am I gonna have to do this myself?"

"That a challenge woman?" Jethro asked, his eyes narrowing as he slunk closer, clearly on the prowl. He was at her side in a moment, opening the bottle and pouring the drink into the two waiting glasses, handing one to her. She clinked her glass with his, her gaze locked with his as she took a sip.

She walked to the stereo, turning it on to see what music was on. The jazzy music filled the room, and an artist they both enjoyed came on.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

Jethro looked at his wife, and how beautiful she looked. If it was even possible, she was even more beautiful tan when he'd first met her. The music swirled around them, and he stepped closer to her, his hands coming to her waist. She looked up at him, her eyes alight.

It only took him a second to kiss her, enjoying the way that now, there was no rush.

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

"I love you," he whispered, his forehead touching hers as he looked into her eyes. Her face softened, and she kissed him again, her lips gentle against his.

"I love you too," she replied, her hands cupping his cheeks.

Things began to progress; her hands pushed the jacket off his shoulders and his hands found the side zipper of the dress as they moved closer to the bed. By the time they reached it he was shirtless and her dress had been left behind. Jenny slipped out of her heels before she settled in the middle of the bed, kissing him again when he joined her.

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Her bra was gone moments later, and Jethro kissed his way down her body, his touch heart-breakingly gentle. His lips made their way to the scar across her abdomen, and Jenny's hands threaded into his hair as he reached it.

The scar was pink and raised, clear against her creamy skin. She waited for him to bypass it, but he didn't instead remaining there. She swallowed, hating the horizontal line. Did it change how he saw her?

"Jethro…"

He looked up, seeing the tears forming in her eyes. He pressed a kiss to the scar, looking back up at her.

"It makes me love you even more than before, Jenny," he said softly, shaking his head. "It changes absolutely nothing."

To seal in his answer, he started at the left side of the scar and kissed his way across it to the right side, leaving no part untouched. He kissed his way back up to her lips, settling himself against her. Jenny let out a small gasp, having missed the feel of him against her.

Their underwear was gone in the next moment, and then they were back to doing what they loved. Jenny reveled in the feel of her husband's body against hers again, kissing him eagerly as he set the pace. Jethro couldn't get enough of her moaning underneath him; he'd missed this in the past weeks.

He dragged her over the edge quickly; they hadn't expected it to be too long the first time. He fell down next to her, tugging her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, catching her breath. He deposited a kiss to her hair, running his hands along her spine.

She turned slightly to look at him, eyes gleaming. He raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Remind me to thank Fee when we get home."


	40. Christmas, Snow Fights, and Hot Cocoa

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! :) I'm sorry for such a long delay; I took a trip to France, and had absolutely no time to write! :) But I'm back, even if updates will be slow because of two AP exams, SATs, my big music competition, and prom. And I'm so sorry updates on this story have been so slow (even before I left), but now I only have two WIP stories, and both are actually wrapping up (wow…I can't even believe I can say that!). This story has ten chapters left, and then my most epic story will be finished!

Another thank you goes out to Jibbsgal1, who gave me some lovely ideas for this chapter even though she was out of her element a little, and simply because I missed her terribly while I was on foreign soil :)

I got a purple unicorn pillowpet for Easter. It's my new favorite thing on this planet.

"_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas, only a hippopotamus will do, no crocodiles, no rhinoceroses, I only like hippopotamuses."__ [I could not get this song out of my head the entire time I was writing this chapter. It's weird enough to be writing about Christmas in April without this song playing in the background (well, that and the movie 'Tangled', which is my new favorite movie.)."_

* * *

It seemed like they all just simply blinked and it was December 25. The ground glistened with a heavy dusting of snow, making the early morning sun reflect on the front lawn of the Gibbs' house.

The tree stood in the corner of the living room, a wreath with a large red bow was hung over the fireplace where a fire was currently burning, and a sprig of mistletoe hung from the doorway into the kitchen. Jethro had already taken advantage of that; he'd dragged Jenny underneath it moments after he'd hung it from the wood trim.

Under the tree were the customary presents, wrapped in shimmery paper and sparkling bows. There was anticipation as they walked downstairs, mostly from Fiona, since Em was just too young to understand and Jenny and Gibbs had been through quite a few Christmases before.

Jethro slipped into the kitchen to make coffee for himself and Jenny while Jenny settled in on the couch with Em in her arms and Fiona began to sort through the presents. When he came back with two mugs she accepted hers gratefully, snuggling close to him when he sank down onto the couch next to her.

"Mom, these are for you," Fiona said, placing two presents at Jenny's feet before placing one at her dad's feet. "And Dad, this one is yours."

Jethro raised an eyebrow as his gaze shifted between his wife and eldest daughter; generally holidays weren't a big affair, but then again, things were different this year, with Em. Jenny shrugged, bending down to pick up the two gifts, careful not to disturb Em, who had her face buried in her mom's neck.

Jenny opened the smaller gift from her husband slowly, her eyes drifting to the half-asleep baby in her arms as she unwrapped the fift.. She pulled the paper off of a box from her favorite jewelry store, and her eyebrow rose as she pulled off the top. Nestled in the white velvet were a pair of beautiful ruby earrings set in gold holders, the gems gleaming in the lighting.

"Oh Jethro they're gorgeous," she said softly, her breath caught in her throat as she turned to him with a grateful smile. "I love them."

"Thought they'd look good on you," Jethro said with an awkward shrug; he'd never been a fan of gratitude, even from those he cared about most. Jenny smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, pressing her nose into his neck momentarily.

"Open yours," she said quietly, nudging the box with her foot. He bent and picked it up, ripping off the paper to reveal a white box. He opened it, curious, and a soft smile slipped onto his face as he shifted aside the tissue paper in the box.

Nestled in the tissue paper was a dual picture frame; on one side was a picture of all three of his girls, taken when Em was a little over a month old. And on the other side was a picture of Shannon and Kelly, taken when they had on matching yellow sundresses, their hair back in flowery headbands.

He felt Jenny reach over and slip her fingers into his, and he squeezed them gently, the fingers on his free hand tracing each and every face in both pictures. Every single one of the females in both pictures were important to him in different ways; he loved the individually and as a whole. But in this frame, they were together, and it was exactly what he wanted-the mixing of his two families without a sense of betrayal towards either one of them for loving the other.

"Thank you," he said somewhat hoarsely, emotion clogging his throat. "It's perfect."

"I figured you could use something for your desk," Jenny said softly, glancing down at Em when the baby began to awake more fully in her lap, her big green eyes blinking open slowly, shifting between her parents. Her hands reached up in the air, finding one of Jenny's long curls and grasping it, the soft crimson curls running through the baby's fists.

"I'll put it there when I go back," he replied, weaving his fingers into his wife's and tightening his grip on them, eternally grateful their lives had brought them together. He truthfully didn't know what he'd do without her.

The rest of the presents were opened slowly and enjoyed; Fiona got a new phone and some clothes, along with new books and CDs. Jenny got an engraved bracelet with Em and Fee's names and birthdays on it and a new book she'd asked for, and Jethro got some new hand tools and some new work shirts. Emmeline got a little bit of everything; there were new clothes and toys, some books and a new bouncy swing.

They were just eating breakfast when the doorbell rang, and Jethro got it, bringing Abby and Tim into the house.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs!" Abby cried, throwing her arms around Gibbs and hugging him tightly, barely letting him breathe, let alone say hello to her. "Where's everyone else?"

"Eating breakfast in the kitchen. C'mon in," Jethro said after she'd released him and finally let him breathe, bringing the two into the kitchen, where Jenny was holding Em and feeding her a bottle, and Fee was digging into the breakfast casserole on the table. She looked up when she heard them enter, a grin touching her face.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs family," Abby said, her face lighting up when she saw them, her gaze instantly going to Emmeline.

"Merry Christmas Abby," Jenny and Fiona said in unison, smiling up at the Goth. Jenny shifted slightly, taking the bottle out of Em's mouth and moving her onto her shoulder to burp her. "Merry Christmas Tim."

"Merry Christmas Jenny," Tim said, smiling at her before turning to Fiona and nodding to her. "Hey Fee."

"Morning Tim," Fiona said, grinning up at him. "What time did Abby wake you up this morning?"

"A little after four," he answered, scratching his head slightly as he shrugged.

"Timmy, it was Christmas morning-I had to wake you up!" Abby insisted, her hands falling to her hips as she glared lightly at her boyfriend, her dark green eyes set on his face.

"Calm down Abs, it's fine," Tim said, his hands running down her arms soothingly. She sighed, easily going into his embrace, tucking her head into his neck and closing her eyes. There was another knock, and this time Jethro let in Tony, Ziva, and Ducky.

"Merry Christmas guys," he said, bringing them all inside, shutting the door against the chilly outdoors. Snow was falling lightly, catching the rays of the rising sun.

"Merry Christmas Jethro," Ducky said, clapping his shoulder as he took off his hat and coat. "Are the girls in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, they're with Abs and Tim," he said, nodding as he hung up Ducky's things. "How're you this morning Duck?"

"My joints are a bit stiff from the cold, but my spirits are high," the ME replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Well that's about all that really matters, isn't it?" Jethro asked with a laugh, sending Ducky into the kitchen before turning to Tony and Ziva, who had hung up their coats. "Morning Tony, Ziva."

"Good morning Gibbs," Ziva replied, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Jethro answered, nodding to her. "Driving okay?"

"Well, maybe if she didn't try to drive like Mario Andretti, we wouldn't have almost skidded off the road," Tony said, sending her a mild glare, which she simply rolled her eyes at.

"Oh, calm down, Tony," she said, shaking her head at him. "We got here in one piece."

"Barely," Tony muttered under his breath darkly.

"DiNozzo, go in the kitchen," Jethro said, rolling his eyes. "It's Christmas, you shouldn't be complaining."

"But Boss-shutting up Gibbs," Tony said, wincing slightly at the light head slap Gibbs bestowing on him. "There coffee in the kitchen?"

"That's a stupid question DiNozzo," Jethro said, rolling his eyes. "Would I really not have coffee in my own house?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Tony said, nodding. Jethro rolled his eyes again, following Tony and Ziva into the kitchen, where there was a huge debate going on.

"I think we should," Fiona was saying, and Jethro frowned. Fee arguing? This could not be good.

"You really wanna challenge him?" Abby asked, her brow furrowing. Now Abby was into the argument? He should start running for the hills now.

"Abby, really?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's not going to hurt us."

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" Jethro asked, interrupting. Jenny looked at him in amusement, rolling her eyes covertly at him. "Jen?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. Jethro let out a laugh, turning to look at his daughter.

"Fee?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his eyebrow.

"Well, we were wondering how you'd feel about having a snowball fight," Fiona said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm in," Jethro said, shrugging. Fiona's eyes lit up, her face splitting into a grin.

"Yes!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Can we do it now?"

"Well, people just got here Fee…"

"I'm in," Tony said, his hazel eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Me too," Ziva said, amusement clear in her face. Abby nodded, as did Tim.

"C'mon Dad, you ready for this?" Fiona taunted, and Jethro rolled his eyes, exchanging a look with Jenny.

"Don't trash talk your father, Fee," Jenny said, adjusting Emmeline in her arms. "And if you bring snow into my house you will never set foot in it again."

"Mom, your idle threats make me love you even more," Fiona said, leaning over and kissing her mom on the cheek quickly before turning back to the group, her crimson hair flying. "Let's go."

Jenny watched everyone except for Ducky shuffle out of the kitchen, and Jenny smiled when the ME slid into the chair next to her, one of his hands touching Emmeline's sock-covered foot gently.

"Emmeline has gotten so big," Ducky said, and Jenny passed the baby to him easily, laughing when the baby began to play with Ducky's polka-dotted bow tie. "You are quite fascinated by my tie, aren't you?"

"How have you been Ducky?" Jenny asked, picking up her coffee mug and sipping the hot liquid. "I feel like we haven't talked enough recently. I've been a little busy."

"Well, that's understandable, my dear," Ducky said, reaching over and patting her hand. "This little one must keep you very busy, as well as Fiona and Jethro, and the agency."

"Oh, Ducky, you don't even know the half of it," Jenny said, shaking her head. "But they make me happy, so I can't complain."

"Being happy is the most important thing," Ducky said, nodding at her over the rims of his glasses. "And you have so much to be happy about, Jennifer. Did you picture your life as playing out like this a few years ago?"

"Not at all," Jenny said softly, shaking her head. "When I left Jethro on that plane, I thought I'd never have the life I'd dreamed of when I'd been with him. And seeing his face when I came back, Ducky, I thought there was no going back. And yet here we are, only two and a half years later, happier than I ever thought possible."

"It's funny how fate works things out, isn't it?" Ducky asked, smiling down at Emmeline as she tugged at his bow tie again. "And we could not be happier that this little one is here."

"Emmeline is the perfect addition to our lives," Jenny said, touching her baby's foot with her fingertips gently, smiling when her daughter let out a happy giggle, squealing as she tried to get away from her mom's tickling fingers. "I hope Jethro doesn't hurt himself."

"My dear, I think you underestimate your husband," Ducky said in amusement, shaking her head good-naturedly. "He knows what his body is capable of, and I believe he will use that to his full advantage in this showdown."

"Well, he's the one that has to climb the stairs up to our bedroom," Jenny said as she stood to pour more coffee, starting the water for tea for Ducky. "I just hope he's doing okay, being without Kelly for another Christmas."

"Has he said anything?" Ducky asked, frowning slightly as he twisted in the seat to look at her, adjusting Emmeline. Jenny sighed, leaning her back against the counter as she looked at him, eyes suddenly looking very tired.

"Jethro never says when he's hurting, Ducky, even to me," she said softly, her eyes on her baby girl. "He didn't say anything on his birthday, and we wound up fighting about it. Holidays are never easy for him, I know that. I just wish he felt like he could share his feelings with me without feeling like he's burdening me. I'm his wife; he needs to know that nothing he tells me will hurt. I love him, but he can be incredibly dense, Ducky."

"Jennifer, you have known Jethro for a long time. You know that the man does not open up unless pushed very heavily, and very insistently," Ducky reminded her, his face kind. "He doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to push even more onto your plate. He sees how tired you look, and he doesn't say anything because he worries about you. He does it because he loves you, my dear."

Jenny sighed, running a hand through her hair as she took another sip of her coffee. Emmeline spotted her from Ducky's arms and cried out happily, reaching her arms out toward her. Jenny smiled, setting her mug down on the counter and scooping her daughter up, showering her with kisses.

Ducky watched with amusement as Jenny tickled and kissed Em, the kitchen filling with both of their giggles. Watching mother and daughter, he relaxed back into his chair, just enjoying the scene in front of him.

Jenny didn't think she could ever get enough of hearing Emmeline giggle, or smile. She loved seeing her daughter's happiness and excitement, and her heart swelled with love for every expression that crossed the baby's face. She pressed a final kiss to Em's nose, cradling the now sleepy-looking baby into the curve of her arm. She looked up to see Ducky smiling at her, and she blushed, lowering her gaze slightly.

"You are an excellent mother, Jenny," Ducky told her, watching as her cheeks reddened even further, and she shyly tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I'm so glad you have Emmeline, and Fiona."

"Me too Ducky," Jenny said softly, running her hand over Em's hair. "They're my miracles, and I can never be more grateful that I have them."

Ducky merely smiled, watching her look at her daughter. And he didn't think he could ever get enough of the complete rapture in her green eyes.

Seeing her this content was something he didn't want to go away anytime soon.

* * *

In the front yard, the group was bundled up in various articles of warm clothing as they surveyed the snow that covered the front yard. Jethro looked at the members of his family, a faint smile touching his face as his gaze shifted over each person.

His gaze settled on Fiona last, and his smile broadened before it shifted to a frown at the look on his daughter's face. Her eyes were full of sadness, her mouth curved downwards in a frown as she stood looking off into the distance, her arms folded over her chest. He was just about to walk over to her and say something when she shook herself and let a smile slide onto her face-but it didn't completely reach her eyes.

"Alright, who's ready for this?" she asked, not missing a beat as she looked at everyone, hands falling to her hips.

"Fee, you are going to be covered in snow before you know it," Tony taunted, and Fiona rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"Tony, put your money where your mouth is," she replied, watching as he rolled his eyes, turning to look at Ziva.

All he got was a face full of snow.

"The war has begun," Abby commented, and scooped up a handful of snow before tossing it at Tim, who responded by forming a tight snowball and hitting her in the shoulder.

Jethro watched the two couples for a few seconds before going over to Fee, taking her aside gently. She looked up in confusion, tilting her head slightly.

"Dad?"

"What's wrong, Fee? You looked upset," Jethro said, one hand touching her cheek gently, watching as her green eyes flashed with sadness momentarily.

"Just thinking about…my mom," she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Christmas is always hard without her, and I don't know…this one just hit me harder than before. Just makes me miss her."

"It's okay to miss her, sweetheart," Jethro told her, an understanding smile touching his face. "I miss Shannon and Kelly a lot, and it's okay to miss them and wish they were here. It's what makes us human."

"Does the hurting ever go away?" she asked softly, biting her lip as she looked up at him, her expression looking exactly like Jenny's. He sighed, twisting one of her brunette curls around his finger.

"Never completely," he answered honestly, watching her swallow hard. "But it gets easier, and you have a lot of people that care about you, Fee. A whole family."

"I know that," she said softly, wiping at a few fallen tears. "I don't even know what's wrong with me. This is pathetic."

"No, Fee, it's you being a teenager and missing someone that you love very much," Jethro said, shaking his head at her. "You have every right to miss her."

"I just…I don't want Mom to get upset over it," Fiona whispered, more tears filling her eyes.

"Fee, Jen will never be hurt by your remembering or missing your mom," Jethro said, his eyes insistently boring into hers. "She understands that you are always going to miss her, and love her very much. She's the same way with Shannon and Kelly, and she knows that you and I love her, and that's all that really matters."

"Thanks Dad," Fiona whispered, hugging him tightly, burying her face in her neck. "I needed this. I love you."

"I love you too kiddo," Jethro said, pressing a kiss to her hair, breathing her in. "C'mon, let's go show everyone what we're made of."

"We? I don't think so," Fiona said, stepping away and scooping up some snow, throwing it at her dad, letting out a giggle when it hit him in the face and covered his shoulders.

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

* * *

An hour later, everyone was in the living room, curled up by the fire with mugs of hot cocoa-and coffee, for Jethro. Jenny sat in the arm chair with a sound-asleep Emmeline, watching her family sprawled out on the couches and the floor.

"So, what's your favorite Christmas memory?" she asked, looking at each member of her family. They all looked thoughtful, and then Tony spoke up.

"I was nine, and my mom and dad decided they wanted to stay home instead of traveling to some exotic place for the week. My dad took me sledding on the big hill in our backyard, and my mom read me 'The Night Before Christmas' before I went to sleep. And when I woke up, both my parents were still there, and there were a ton of presents underneath the tree. It was the best Christmas I'd ever had," he said, a smile crossing his face at the memory.

"My favorite Christmas memory is two years ago, when I went back to Louisiana to visit my family. My cousin Lucille had just had her twin boys, and everyone was there to see them. It was loud, and crowded, and really, really hot, but it was the most fun I'd had in a really long time, especially after Kate," Abby said after Tony finished, and there was a moment of silence as everyone thought about Kate.

"I was thirteen, and all I really wanted was a new computer, and somehow, my parents managed to afford a really nice one. I got my computer, and Sarah got some princess party set. I'd never seen my parents so happy," Tim said, a contented smile on his face as he thought about that Christmas. "That was the first time in a long time we'd seen them smile, and that was made Christmas that much better."

"Well, I do not celebrate Christmas, but when I was a child, I met a Christian girl from Lebanon, whose family had escaped persecution there by coming to Israel. Her name was Lena, and she was ten, which was a year older than me. She and her two younger sisters, Sari and Isa, invited me to make some decorations for their tree, because this was the first Christmas they could openly celebrate," Ziva said, a broad smile touching her face as she remembered her friends. "I sat with them, and we made paper stars and chains, and then we strung popcorn on red strings to hand on the branches of their tree. Their mother made gingerbread cookies in the shape of little men, and their father brought home a porcelain angel to put at the top of the tree. I was fascinated by the lights and the music and the colors that surrounded me. It was the most magical thing I'd ever seen, or been a part of. I have never forgotten it."

"I remember a Christmas I spent with Mother a few years ago, before the dementia was too set in, and she made dinner, and we watched 'A Wonderful Life' together. It was very pleasant evening, and I enjoyed being in her company," Ducky said, a fond smile on his face. "Mother really was quite a cook back in the day."

"I think my favorite Christmas would have to be the first Christmas my mom and I had in London," Fiona said, a sad smile touching her face as she remembered. "We'd settled into our new apartment, but the tree we wanted was too big to fit into it. So Mom spent about an hour cutting it so that it could fit in the corner perfectly, with all the branches displaying each of our ornaments beautifully. We spent the night watching romantic, sappy movies and drinking hot chocolate. It was the best Christmas I'd ever had, being away from my dad's family and being out of Italy."

"I don't know if I can really pick a favorite Christmas," Jenny admitted, adjusting Em slightly as the baby wiggled in her sleep. "But that Christmas in Positano was pretty enjoyable."

"Course it was enjoyable. I could hardly move because of a gunshot wound," Jethro grumbled low under his breath, rolling his eyes at her.

"You moved just fine in that Italian villa," Jenny replied, shooting him a knowing look that the team didn't miss. "I still don't know how you got that tree in there."

"Top secret. Need to know," Jethro replied, and Jenny snorted, rolling her eyes.

"It's a Christmas tree, not a black Op," Jenny said, raising one eyebrow at him. "But if it's that important to you, then fine, keep your masculinity by not telling me."

"Boss, your masculinity was just questioned. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Tony asked, and Jethro merely rolled his eyes, motioning to Ziva. She responded by lightly tapping the back of her lover's head. Tony rubbed his head as he glared at Ziva. "Boss, that was unnecessary."

"Tony, your comment was unnecessary," Fiona countered, and Tony rolled her eyes.

"Fee, I thought you were my friend."

"Only on Tuesdays," she deadpanned, one corner of her mouth twitching up in amusement.

Jethro snaked one arm around Jenny, fitting her snuggly against his chest. She went easily, letting him take Em from her arms so that she could rest completely against his chest, closing her eyes in contentment as she relaxed her body.

"Merry Christmas Jenny," Jethro whispered in his wife's ear, feeling her smile against his neck.

"Merry Christmas Jethro," she whispered back, reaching up to kiss him softly before settling back against his chest, eyes on their family.

She wouldn't change a single thing she saw.


	41. Champagne, Rings, and Kisses

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! :) Another holiday chapter, but this is the last one for a while, I believe (and I'm sorry it kind of sucks-I just couldn't seem to get it right). A big McAbby chapter-I hope that doesn't upset anyone too much, because there is Jibbs, Fee, and Em in it as well :)

To my marriage counselor (you know who you are :P), I know I promised you this yesterday, but there were some technical difficulties. Here it is :)

I know some of you aren't all religious and stuff (and I'm not asking you to be), but one of my really close friends lost her grandmother this morning after she took a really nasty fall, and I'd really appreciate it if you could all pray for her, or at least keep her in your thoughts if you don't pray. Thank you, it would really mean a lot to me.

"_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, love you,"-'I Do', Colbie Caillat_

* * *

Less than a week later, the gang was back at the Gibbs house, getting into New Year's Eve celebrations. Jenny and Fiona had spent most of the day getting food ready and decorating the house, and Gibbs had taken Emmeline out with him as he ran the errands Jenny sent him on.

He'd enjoyed spending the quality time with his daughter; she was getting bigger as each day passed, and he loved watching her big green eyes fill with amazement and wonder at something as simple as her own two feet. Today she was bundled up against the cold in a pale pink snowsuit, and she kept playing with the two large puffballs that hung from her hood. Her giggles filled the quiet liquor store as Jethro walked through picking up the bottle of champagne Jenny wanted.

Teasing her, Jethro tried to shush her, and she only giggled louder, reaching her mitten-covered hands to her dad's cheeks and leaning her head against him, her giggles sounding in his ear.

"You, Miss Em, are very loud," he told her, his face serious as he touched her nose with his. She smiled her toothless grin, rubbing her nose against his cheek as she settled against him. Jethro smiled, touching her back with his hand as he walked. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Soon enough the errands were done, and Jethro and Em returned home, finding Jenny and Fiona putting up streamers in the living room.

"Jethro, can you help me with this? I'm not tall enough," Jenny said, on her tip toes as she tried to tape up a blue streamer. Jethro set Em in the playpen before coming up behind his wife and taping the streamer to the wall, his body trapping hers. She rolled her eyes, turning slightly so that her back was against the wall and she was facing him, one eyebrow raised.

"Why're you lookin' at me like that Jen?" Jethro asked, one hand on the wall near her head and the other falling to her waist. She rolled her eyes again, pushing his hand off of her hip.

"People will be here soon Jethro. Help me, please," she requested, slipping out from under his arms and going over to Em, scooping her daughter up from the playpen. "Hello Em. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Em's only response was to giggle, and Jenny smiled, kissing her daughter's nose.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Jenny said, shifting Em to her hip as she turned and surveyed the room. "Do you like what your sister and I did? It took us forever."

"Mom, don't pressure her or anything," Fiona teased, rolling her eyes. "What time is everyone getting here?"

"In ten minutes. If you're going to change, I'd do it now," Jenny told her, looking at her. Fiona nodded, leaving the room and bounding up the stairs. Jenny turned to her husband, raising her eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What, a guy can't admire his beautiful wife?" Jethro asked, coming over to kiss her forehead, touching the crown of Em's head. "That's all I was doing."

"You were looking at me like you were taking my close off," Jenny corrected, shaking her head good naturedly at him. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay awake until midnight."

"I'll keep you up," Jethro said, groaning when Jenny looked at him in alarm. "I didn't mean like that Jenny. There are gonna be _people_ here."

"That's what scared me," Jenny told him, hitting his shoulder lightly. "Go put a clean shirt on. You have grease stains on this one."

"Yes dear," he mocked, kissing her temple softly. Jenny rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away, bouncing Em slightly.

"Your daddy is silly."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the team had arrived and everyone was settled in the living room, watching the festivities that were going on around the world. When Jethro got up to get a drink from the kitchen, Tim stood and followed him after a moment, clearing his throat awkwardly in the kitchen.

Jethro turned around from pouring his cup of iced tea when he heard a throat being cleared, and he looked at Tim in interest.

"Something on your mind Tim?" he asked, leaning back against the counter. Tim shuffled his feet for a moment before taking a deep breath and raising his head to meet Jethro's gaze.

"Well, uh, Gibbs, I was wondering if…well you see…I'm going to ask Abby to marry me tonight, at midnight," Tim finally said, and Jethro nodded, keeping his smile on the inside. "And…well, I was hoping I could get your blessing."

"Just make her happy, Tim," Jethro said, nodding slowly. "Don't hurt her, and keep her safe. That's all I ask."

"I can do that, I will do that," Tim said, nodding. "And, you can assure the Director that it won't affect my work."

"You can promise the Director that what won't affect your work, Tim?" Jenny asked as she came into the kitchen, Em in her arms as she came in to make Em a bottle.

"Uh, being married to Abby. Ma'am," Tim said, stumbling over his words slightly.

"Tim, I told you, outside of work it's Jenny," Jenny told him, before raising an eyebrow at his words. "You and Abby are getting married?"

"Well, uh, I'm…"

"He's proposing when the ball drops," Jethro said, watching in amusement as Tim fumbled for words. Jenny smiled, looking at Tim.

"Good for you Tim," Jenny said, touching his shoulder gently before going over to the stove and starting a small pot of water to heat up a bottle. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I hope so," Tim said softly, nodding. Jenny smiled, nodding her head towards the door.

"You may not want to keep her waiting, Tim," Jenny told him gently, and he nodded, his eyes widening.

"Good idea. Thanks," he said, smiling at them before leaving the kitchen. Jenny looked at her husband, a soft smile on her face.

"They're growing up. I feel proud," she said, bouncing Em as she waited for the bottle.

"They're all leaving the nest," Jethro said, leaning over and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"I don't want to think about them leaving the nest," Jenny whispered, shaking her head. "That makes me feel old."

"Nah, you aren't old Jenny," Jethro said, turning to kiss his wife's head. "Just remember, I'm older than you are."

"And the smile is back on my face," Jenny said, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. "Go, before they destroy my living room."

Jethro let out a laugh before he kissed her nose and left the room, drink in hand. Jenny waited for Em's bottle to warm up before bringing it upstairs with her so that she could feed Em and put her down.

She enjoyed the moment of quiet with her daughter, watching as she drank her bottle and slowly fell asleep, her tiny mouth puckering into an O-shape, her breathing slowing and evening out. She stroked Emmeline's hair before standing up and carefully placing her in her crib.

She turned on her mobile and stood watching her daughter sleep for a few moments before leaving the nursery and leaving the door open a crack. She returned to the living room and settled into Jethro's side, tucking her head underneath his chin as they watched some band play on the television.

Tony was trying to get everyone to play a game of charades, but no one was buying into it.

"C'mon, you all are a bunch of dead fish," he said, shaking his head.

"Tony, shut up before someone hurts you," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "It's ten o'clock. There are still two more hours until the ball drops. If you aren't quiet, your body is going to be buried in my backyard by that time."

"Tony, I'd listen to her. She's serious," Fiona said, looking up from her book.

"I still can't believe you're reading a book Fee," Tony said, shaking his head.

"Just because I like books without pictures doesn't mean you have to make fun of me Tony," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "And it's a good book; I want to know how it ends."

"That's my daughter-the bookworm," Jenny said proudly, looking up from Jethro's chest and smiling at Fiona. "You keep reading that book-I'd be doing the same thing if I wasn't half-asleep."

"Live through me vicariously," Fiona said, grinning at her mom. Jenny rolled her eyes, smiling. "Or go sleep. Either one works."

"Sleep sounds really good right now," Jenny said, sighing softly.

"We'll wake you up a little bit before midnight Jenny, we promise," Abby said, her green eyes meeting Jenny's. Jenny smiled, her own eyes feeling heavy.

"Thanks Abby," she said, snuggling deeper into her husband's chest. "If you don't, you'll be unemployed this new year."

There was a collective gulp from those surrounding her, and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

* * *

Jenny was shaken awake at eleven forty, with only twenty minutes until the ball would be dropped. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the team laughed and joked around her.

"Jenny, I hope you didn't take my job for this, but you looked so cute asleep on Gibbs' chest," Abby said, grinning at her. Jenny smiled, letting out a yawn.

"Mm, no, I won't fire you for that," Jenny told her, still feeling a little fuzzy. "I need to get up and walk around or I'm going to fall asleep again."

"How about I help you get the champagne ready?" Fiona suggested, and Jenny nodded, touching Jethro's shoulder gently before standing, stretching her back as she wrapped an arm around her daughter. Together they walked into the kitchen, and Jenny grabbed the bottle Jethro had bought with Emmeline earlier while Fiona grabbed the glasses, lining them up on the counter.

Jenny went through and filled each of them, putting the empty bottle in the sink after she was finished. She tried to push off the sleepiness she felt, but the exhaustion wouldn't go away. Sighing, she leaned against the counter and rubbed her eyes.

"Mom?" Fiona asked, touching her mom's shoulder gently. "You okay?"

"Just tired," Jenny said, offering her daughter a soft smile. "I'm used to running on small amounts of sleep, it's just harder when there's a baby involved."

"It probably doesn't help that Em was up until two this morning either," Fiona said, and Jenny nodded, stifling another yawn. "Mom, you really need to sleep."

"Soon as it's midnight, I'm getting in bed," Jenny said, shaking her head. "C'mon, let's go hand these out. We've got about three minutes."

Fiona trailed after her mom as they handed out the crystal flutes, settling in on her dad's other side as she cradled her glass of ginger ale, as did her mom.

"This is the first New Year's Eve I've ever had where I'm drinking something nonalcoholic," Jenny said, letting out a soft laugh. "It feels weird."

"Story of my life for the next five years," Fiona said, and everyone laughed. "What, it's the truth!"

"You're such a good kid Fee. I love it," Tony said, raising his glass to her. She rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue.

Suddenly, the countdown began at fifteen, and the room fell silent as Tim pulled out a little black box. Getting down on one knee, he opened the box to reveal a stunning oval shaped diamond ring, and Abby let out a gasp.

"Timmy…"

"Abby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Tim asked, and he looked genuinely nervous. In the background, the countdown reached four.

"Of course I will Timmy!" Abby said, and just as the countdown reach zero, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. The ball dropped and the New Year was declared, and Tony reached for Ziva as Jethro kissed Jenny.

Welcome to 2011.


	42. Teardrops, Bourbon, and Embraces

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews; we're practically at 400 now- that's awesome, and that's all you guys! I am so sorry for the delay in this update-my muse has been completely horrible on this story. So what did I do? Wrote a completely different story and finished it in five days. Inspiration works in mysterious ways. So, I appreciate the patience of those still reading.

Part of the end of this came from a conversation with Evelyn at, like, midnight last night (this morning?). And no, not the part I know you're thinking of Evelyn :P

"_I can breathe you in, two shadows standing by the bedroom door, no, I could not want you more than I did right then, as our heads leaned in…Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly," –'Kiss Me Slowly', Parachute [This song got me through this chapter without crying from frustration and a mix of other emotions. That, and Will Anderson has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.]_

* * *

February was not Jenny Gibbs' favorite month.

She did not enjoy the cavity-inducing sweetness brought on by Valentine's Day, a holiday she felt very much over-commercialized. She didn't care for the dragging on of winter; the slush and sleet and snow that had been around since late November. And, she hated the memories February brought.

Because February 4, 1995 was the day her father had taken his last breath, leaving her as the last living Shepard in the family, a title she hadn't wanted.

And as that day dawned once again, she was the first one awake by some miracle, Jethro still sleeping soundly beside her. She softened as she watched him breathe; his firm chest rising and falling with each breath, the movements relaxed and gentle.

She slipped out of the bed without waking her husband, going into the bathroom and closing the door, flicking on the light. She started the shower, making sure the water was good and hot before she stepped under the spray, massaging the water into her thick crimson curls. The shower wasn't long; she washed her hair and shaved her legs and then she was out and drying off, tucking her hair up into a separate towel and she dried her legs off, minding her left ankle, where she'd nicked with her razor. Wincing slightly, she used a tissue to mop up the blood, grabbing a band-aid and putting it over the cut, the gauze strip becoming soaked with blood.

She slipped on her robe after drying her hair slightly, the damp strands falling around her shoulders. She stepped back into the bedroom, thankful when she discovered that Jethro was still asleep in the bed, oblivious to the fact that she was awake.

She dressed quickly, bringing her long-sleeved, dark green oxford shirt into the bathroom with her, drying her hair in her slim black pants and her skin-colored nursing bra. After her thick curls had been dried and pulled half-back with a clip, and slipped the shirt over her shoulders and buttoned it up, looking in the mirror and nodding approvingly.

Minimalist make-up was next; a layer of moisturizer, a thin line of black eyeliner, and a coating of mascara was all she needed. She added a dash of rose colored lip stick and sprayed her hair with hairspray, and she was done.

She grabbed a pair of low, forest-green heels from her closet and slipped into them, securing the straps around her ankles before straightening up, sighing softly. She spared a glance at her husband as she stood in the doorway, knowing that if she touched him he'd awaken, and she didn't want that.

She peeked in on Fiona next, finding the teenager still sound-asleep, her covers pulled tightly up around her chin, warding off the chill of the house. Next was Emmeline; she slipped into the nursery and found her baby girl just starting to wake up, her emerald green eyes soft and sleepy. Jenny stroked her cheek lovingly, tears pricking her eyes at the innocence lying in the crib.

Emmeline murmured sleepily before closing her eyes again, lulled by her mother's ministrations. Jenny flicked on her daughter's mobile and pulled the soft emerald green blanket higher on Em's body, covering the little girl's torso. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's auburn hair before leaving the room shutting the nursery door silently.

In the kitchen, she made a pot of coffee, pouring herself a to-go cup and toasting a bagel, smearing strawberry cream cheese on it and wrapping it in a paper towel. Before she left the kitchen, she took a half sheet of paper and wrote a short note on it, leaving it on the kitchen counter.

Grabbing her coffee and bagel, she left the house without a sound after taking her keys from the bowl on the side table, shutting the door behind her.

No one else in the townhouse stirred.

* * *

When Jethro awoke at 0545, he was surprised to find his wife absent from their bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and as he felt the sheets next to him, he found them already cooled, no traces of warmth from Jenny's body left. Confused, he got up, heading into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, he stopped into Fiona's room, making sure she was up for school. Then he checked in on Emmeline, finding her just starting to awaken and fuss. He scooped her up and changed her before dressing her in a pair of black leggings and a purple long-sleeved, bringing her downstairs with him so that he could make her a bottle.

When he entered the kitchen he smelled the coffee sitting in the pot, and his frown deepened. Sitting on the counter was a piece of paper, and Jethro picked it up, recognizing Jenny's handwriting immediately.

_Gone for the day, won't be at work. Be back later. Please take Fee to school, drop Em at daycare. Love, Jen_

Gone for the day? Where would she go?  
Jethro was confused as to where Jenny was, and why she'd left so early this morning without telling him. But not wanting to upset their daughters, he merely crumpled up the note and put it in the trash. He poured himself a cup of the coffee before preparing a bottle for Em, settling himself in one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen island as he fed her.

After burping Em he started breakfast for Fiona, placing a bagel in the toaster and pulling the container of strawberry cream cheese out and placing it on the counter. Em murmured happily, clapping her hands every once in a while as she stayed cocooned in her dad's arms.

Fiona arrived in the kitchen a little while later, dressed in black yoga pants and a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, her hair damp and piled in a bun on the top of her head. She looked tired-she'd stayed up late the night before studying for a big history test she had today. She murmured her thanks at the bagel and cup of coffee her dad gave her, throwing him a look when she discovered he had not added the cream and sugar for her.

"Did you expect me to ruin your coffee for you?" he asked at her glare, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Would have been nice," she answered, going over to the fridge and pulling out the French vanilla creamer, pouring a healthy measure into her travel cup. "Where's Mom?"

"She had to leave early this morning. She'll be back later," Jethro said, and to his relief Fiona accepted the answer, adding a spoonful of sugar to her cup before screwing on the lid.

"Do you think you could drop me off at school a little early?" she asked, taking a sip of her now-flavored coffee and letting out a soft sigh. "I'm hoping to meet with my music teacher before class starts."

"Sure, is now okay?" Jethro asked, and Fiona nodded, slipping off the chair and grabbing her coffee and bagel, wrapping her breakfast in a paper towel. "Can you grab Em's coat for me?"

Twenty minutes later he was dropping Fiona off at school, watching as she headed into the building, escaping the winter wind that had picked up as they were driving. Em was in the backseat, her big green eyes gazing out the car window at the snow-covered ground.

He didn't want to take Em to daycare; it was a Friday, and the chances of them catching a case today were very slim. Instead deciding to take her to work, where her extended family would be very happy to see her.

When they arrived at headquarters, Jethro pulled Em and her seat out, bringing her into the building. In the elevator he pulled off her hat, smoothing the ruffled auburn strands and brushing her soft cheeks, causing her to giggle. Jethro smiled, tickling her belly, watching the sparkles in her big emerald eyes dance.

"Hey, boss, you brought the Gibblet!" Tony said, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Em in her carrier. "What's the occasion?"

"Figured we wouldn't get a case, didn't want to take her to daycare," Jethro said with a shrug, setting his daughter's carrier on the ground and unstrapping her, settling her on his lap, her back against his chest so she could look out at the bullpen.

"I swear, she gets bigger every time I see her," Ziva said, shaking her head. "And more adorable."

"Kid's got good genes," Jethro said, kissing the top of Emmeline's head softly, rubbing her belly gently.

"Boss, where's the director?" Tim asked, his eyes concerned. "I didn't see her come in, and her office is still locked."

"Personal business," Jethro said, his eyes hardening slightly. "She'll be back Monday."

The team accepted his answer without question, but inside Jethro was in turmoil.

Where the hell was his wife?

* * *

Jenny made her way silently through the cemetery, her hands shoved in her pockets as she walked. No one else was there; the air was cold, her breath coming out in puffy clouds. Her cheeks were pink from the wind, and her lips were chapping in the cold.

But every year she made this trek; every year she came to visit the grave of one of the most important men in her life. And as she continued to walk between the deserted graves, she shivered, wishing her coat was heavier.

Finally, she reached the dark marbled headstone, the words glaring back at her, just like they did every year.

"Hey Daddy," she said softly, the words spilling out of her mouth with a thick white cloud. "I'm back, just like I said I would."

Silently she regarded the headstone, her eyes tracing over the words etched in the marble. She'd already memorized them, and she pulled one of her hands out of her pocket to trace the cold marble.

"I miss you," Jenny whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "I wish you could meet Em. She gets bigger every day, and sometimes she reminds me of you, just the way she acts. And Fiona-Fiona is growing up so fast. They all are."

Tears flowed faster now-they mixed with the cold air and stuck to her face, reddening her face as she crouched near her father's grave. She pulled a tissue out of her coat pocket and blew her nose, wiping away the tears and their tracks.

"I wish you could meet Jethro," she continued, sighing out a heavy breath. "I know you'd like him, and that he'd like you. You could swap war stories."

She smiled for a moment before she sighed again, wiping at her eyes. She wanted everything back; she wanted her dad to meet his granddaughters and his son-in-law and to be a part of their lives. But that was impossible, and the tears started fresh.

"I wish I could have given you justice Daddy," she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make you proud enough."

With that, she turned and walked away, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks.

* * *

At about eleven Jethro headed down to Abby's lab, Emmeline and her carrier in his hand. When she saw him and her goddaughter she squealed, clapping her hands happily.

"Oh, I heard that the Gibblet was in the building!" she exclaimed, her green eyes shining. "What do I owe the pleasure bossman?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her before offering her Emmeline's carrier. She accepted it happily, setting her goddaughter's carrier on the ground and unbuckling her, scooping her up and kissing her head.

"Oh, you are so big, Miss Em!" Abby said, bouncing the baby slightly. Her engagement ring flashed in the light, and Jethro was reminded once again of how many changes were happening within their family.

Then, he glanced at Abby's computer monitor, finding a picture of Jasper Shepard on the screen. Why was there a picture of Jenny's father on Abby's computer?

"Abby, why is Jen's father's picture on your monitor?" he asked, watching as she turned to him.

"It's the anniversary of his death," Abby replied, her green eyes dimming slightly. "I know Jenny doesn't talk about him, but we're family. If she hurts, we all hurt. I just wanted to be supportive, but McGee said she wasn't here. Will you tell her I'm at least thinking of her?"

"Yeah Abs, sure," Jethro said, but his mind was reeling. It all made sense; why she'd left early, why she'd been so vague.

Because she was hurting. And he hadn't known.

"Abs, do you mind watching Em for me?" Jethro asked, thinking quickly. "I have to go out for a little while."

"You don't even have to ask Gibbs," Abby said, nodding.

"Thanks Abs," Jethro said, kissing her cheek gently. "I'll call you later, have you drop her off at the house."

"No problem," Abby replied, shifting Em. "Bye Gibbs!"

Jethro made his way to the elevator, intent on finding Jenny. And he thought he had a pretty good idea of where she was.

* * *

Jethro pulled up to the townhouse after stopping at the cemetery, finding it empty. He assumed she'd already been there and was no at home, and relief blossomed in his chest when he discovered her car in the driveway. He stepped out and made his way to the front door, slipping inside without a sound.

She wasn't in the study, so Jethro made his way up the stairs, being as quiet as possible. He was silent as he came to the room, and the soft sounds of crying came from the other side of the door. His heart hurt for his wife, and he swallowed before opening the door. Jenny didn't hear his entrance; she was curled up in their bed, her back to the door. Jethro slipped out of his shoes and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Jenny sensed the shift of weight, but as Jethro came to rest behind her, spooning, she merely let him pull her to his warm body. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and she turned her head when he wrapped his arm around her waist. Both her hands clung to his, encouraging him to hold her tighter.

"He's still gone," she whispered, her voice thick with tears. "And I know that, but every year, I pray for some miracle to happen and that he'll come back."

"I know it hurts," Jethro whispered, kissing her head softly. She drew in a shuddering breath, trying to calm down. Turning her body, she placed her hands on either side of his face and pressing her lips to his.

She tasted like bourbon; he could tell she'd been drinking before he'd arrived. He let her control the kiss, let her tell him what she needed.

She pulled back after a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes met his, and the look in her eyes; the mixture of sadness and pain and need in her eyes nearly sent him over the edge.

"I need you," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "Please."

Jethro merely pulled her into his embrace, his lips descending on hers in a slow kiss, letting it ignite the passion.

"You've got me Jen," he whispered, his hands running along her sides. "You always have, and you always will."

Jenny closed her eyes, pressing closer to him.

She kissed him slowly.


	43. Whispers, Touches, and Angel Wings

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews-we're now officially over 400! This is a continuation of last chapter (I forgot to say that it was a 'to be continued' kind of a chapter), and I do hope you'll enjoy! And, there isn't too much more sadness in the last couple chapters; more fluff with be here next chapter :)

For Evelyn-I love you.

"_I will never let you fall (let you fall), I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all (through it all), even if saving you sends me to heaven," –'Your Guardian Angel', Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

He was gentle with her; she was fragile, and his touches were soft and fleeting, warming her from the inside out.

Needing to feel alive and wanted, Jenny gave everything to him; he had always had all of her to begin with, anyway. He took it all and gave everything in return-she was his, she always would be, and he would show her that he wasn't going anywhere, even if she felt like everything was caving in.

Afterwards, she cried against his chest; the power of the emotions swirling through her got the best of her defenses, and she broke down, clutching his hands, tugging them tighter around her. He kissed her head, his nose buried in her thick curls as her head lay nestled in between his collarbone and his neck.

As she tried to calm down she attempted to breathe evenly, bringing her heart rate down to a reasonable level as she curled into him, his skin warm and damp against hers. His hand ran up and down her back, bringing her body impossibly closer to his, his voice low and gentle in her ear as he calmed her down.

Finally, she took a deep breath, filling her chest with oxygen before exhaling heavily, rubbing at her damp eyes with clumsy fingers. Looking up, she found nothing but love and kindness in her husband's deep, sapphire blue eyes, and her heart tugged at the emotion he generally kept hidden, even from her.

"I love you," she whispered against his neck, her lips brushing his skin as she lay close to him, her fingers linked with his at her waist, his calloused skin rough against hers. His lips moved against her hair, his words hoarse with emotion that he generally kept bottled up.

"I love you too, Jenny," he replied, reveling in the feel of her skin under his hands. They'd been married for months, but still each day he was amazed by the fact that she was his; her skin was his to touch, her lips were his to kiss-that she was his to love. And that love grew every day, and would continue to grow every day of their lives, of that he was sure.

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything this morning," she said after a few long moments of silence, her hands tracing his steadily-drying skin as they lay together. Jethro let out a quiet sigh, the arm that he'd thrown lazily over his head scratching behind his ear.

"Was a little lonely when I woke up," Jethro admitted, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly, his movement jostling Jenny slightly from where she rested against him. Jenny half-smiled against his shoulder, her fingers curling into the hair on his chest, pulling slightly. He contemplated his next question for a moment before deciding he wanted to know; he needed to know-he wanted to understand his wife's motives for her actions this morning. "Why'd you go alone Jen?"

"I didn't want you to see me," she mumbled into his shoulder, her voice soft. Jethro rubbed her back, kissing her forehead softly. "I didn't want it to change how you see me, or our relationship. Or make you wonder anything about my father."

Jethro's eyes widened slightly, and he sat up, cupping her face in his hands, his eyes making hers come up to his face.

"Listen to me Jenny," he said, his blue eyes serious. "Nothing will change the way I view you Jen-nothing. I know I'm not exactly the most open guy, but I'm willing to listen to whatever you have to say. And displaying emotion will not push me away Jenny. You're still alive Jenny-remember that."

"Make me believe it," Jenny whispered, new tears forming. "Make me feel alive. Please."

And make her feel alive he would, because that was his job. To remind her that her heart was still beating and her lungs were still filling with oxygen. That even though her father was no longer alive, she was, and she had a family that loved her and cared for her, because right now she couldn't see that for herself.

"With pleasure," he breathed, before capturing her lips in a kiss that told her how alive their love was.

* * *

Fiona was worried.

After school she'd ridden with Logan to NCIS, because she was worried about her mom. Upon arrival, she had discovered three things.

One-her mom was not at work.

Two-her dad was not at work.

Three-her baby sister _was_ at work.

Something was…hinky.

"Um, Abby?" Fiona asked, biting her lip as she leaned against the entryway to the lab, her head cocked to one side as she watched the forensic scientist. "Why do you have Em? And where are my parents?"

"I have Em because Gibbs asked me to watch her," Abby said, turning from where she'd been looking at Em in her carrier on the ground near her computers. "And I'm not entirely sure where Gibbs went, or where Jenny is. I just know that Jenny didn't come to work at all today."

"Wait, what?" Fiona asked, her brown furrowing in confusion. This couldn't be right. "You mean my mom never even came in today?"

"Well, yeah," Abby said, shrugging slightly. "And I'm not really surprised, I mean, considering."

"Considering what, Abs?" Fiona asked, beginning to become frustrated. Abby frowned, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, considering it's the anniversary of her dad's death today," Abby answered, and Fiona paled. She'd forgotten. How could she have forgotten? "Fee, you okay?"

"No," Fiona replied, shaking her head. Her head felt fuzzy all of the sudden-like her head was no longer attached to her body. "No, not really."

"Fee…"

"I think I'm going to go home," Fiona stated, the haze clearing from her eyes. "And I'm going to take Em with me. Mom needs us. Dad will already be there. We should be together."

Abby raised one eyebrow at her young friend; this was not happening.

"Um, yeah, if you think you're driving, you are sadly mistaken, my friend," Abby said, shaking her head. "I'll drive you and the munchkin. C'mon."

Fiona merely nodded; the drive was a blur, just a mixture of Abby's voice and the growling of the hearse's engine. Before she realized it, Abby was pulling up to the house. Fiona blinked, shaking herself slightly before stepping out of the car, going back to unhook her sister's car seat.

"Thanks Abby," Fiona said, ducking in through the open door, offering the Goth a small smile. "I'll call you later, fill you in."

"I'll be waiting," Abby said, her green eyes carrying a serious look in them. Fiona nodded before pulling her head out and shutting the door, bringing Em in her carrier and her bag into the house. It was quiet; there were no sounds of talking, or moving.

Fiona stepped into the front hallway, closing the door to ward off the cold air from outside. Em began to stir in her carrier, her cheeks beginning to redden as she prepared to cry.

"Shh, Emmy, we don't wanna wake up Mom and Dad if they're sleeping," Fiona said, setting the carrier down and quickly unstrapping the little girl, hoisting her up and patting her back, quieting the just-beginning to whimper baby. "Shh, there's a good girl."

Fiona was quiet as she walked through the first floor; first was the living room and then kitchen, both of which were empty. The study was void of her parents as well, and so Fiona headed upstairs with a still fussy Em, hoping her mom was there so that she could calm the baby down.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she spoke in a soft voice to Em when she saw their parent's room door open.

"Looks like Mom and Dad are up. Should we go and see them Miss Em?"

Her footsteps were quiet, and when she reached her parent's room, she knocked softly before entering. Sitting together on the bed were her parents, and in between them was a photo album. They both looked up at the knock, and Fiona noticed the pink puffiness surrounding her mom's eyes, indicating that she had been crying.

"Hey," Fiona said quietly, but Emmeline had other ideas. She let out a loud, frustrated cry, and Jenny reached for her, taking her from Fiona's arms and rocking her gently.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl," Jenny said softly, kissing her daughter's head and rocking her gently. "Oh, don't cry, it's okay."

"Hey Fee," Jethro said, motioning for her to join them on the bed. Fiona climbed in front of them, looking at the album curiously.

"What's this?" she asked, tilting her head as she turned the book to get a better look at it.

"A photo album, from when I was younger," Jenny replied, looking up from quieting Em. Her green eyes were soft, and filled with emotion. "Jess is in there as well, you may enjoy seeing her as a child."

"Mom didn't have a lot of pictures," Fiona said, fascinated by the snapshots in time. Her mom, a teenager, dressed in a flowing green gown, her arm around a teenaged Jenny, who was dressed in a pale silver gown.

"That was junior prom," Jenny told her, a flicker of a smile touching her face. "We went with twin boys from another school district. We had a good time."

Fiona looked at the pictures, enraptured by what she saw. Her mother and aunt were together in almost every photo-they looked inseparable. And then, she found the photos of an older man, who she could only assume to be Jasper Shepard-the grandfather she never got to meet.

"That's your grandfather," Jenny remarked quietly, cradling Emmeline close to her chest, patting the little girl's back gently, calming her down. "I know he would have loved you very much Fiona."

"I wish I could have met him," Fiona replied, one of her fingers tracing the outline of a photo. "Tell me about him?"

Jenny took a deep breath, holding her daughter close, feeling her warmth, and the way her body moved with each breath. Emmeline shifted slightly in her arms, burying her face into her chest, and Jenny stroked her hair before looking at Fiona and beginning.

"He was a brilliant man," Jenny started, getting lost in her memories. "He was very intelligent, and he worked with some of the smartest men in the government. But he was also kind, and caring, and he was a very good father to Jess and I, even if he didn't know what he was doing a lot of the time. After Mom died it was a little difficult for us, because we both looked so much like her. But he loved us, and he wanted us to be successful, even if it sometimes was to the point where it was overbearing."

Jethro watched his wife talk about her father in fascination; Jasper Shepard was a subject was very foreign to him, because Jenny never opened up about him. But, Jethro would never complain to his wife, because it wasn't exactly like he opened up to her either. He watched as she cuddled Emmeline closer, their daughter's head resting comfortably against her chest.

"Losing Jess hit him hard," Jenny said, her eyes shadowing slightly, the green turning forest as memories hit. "She'd always been the sunshine-y twin; the one that lit up a room. I was much more serious than her, always studying while she was going to parties and meeting boys."

"Not a thought I needed," Fiona muttered under her breath, earning a slight smile from Jenny.

"Oh, Jess was a good kid, she just enjoyed having fun, whereas I was more focused on college and my plans," Jenny said, and at that the smile slid off of her face. Jethro didn't doubt she was thinking of her five-star plan, and she reached over, lacing their fingers together underneath Em's body.

He wanted her to know that while he hated that her plans had gotten in their way the first time, now they had a family, and they were happy. He needed her to know that.

Jenny looked up at her husband when she felt his fingers slide into hers, and she offered him the tiniest smile.

"It was hard to lose him," Jenny admitted softly, looking down at the baby in her arms. "It's always hard to lose a loved one."

"You know, according to Christian belief, everyone has two guardian angels. The angel is a heavenly being, one who serves as an attendant and messenger of God, or a Guardian Angel for someone on Earth," Fiona said softly, thinking of the poem her friend Maria had read to her after her mom's funeral. "So, you have two guardians angels looking out for you Mom."

Jethro's smile was bittersweet at his daughter's words-he had two guardian angels too. Shannon and Kelly would always look down on him, and keep him safe.

"Well Miss Em is very lucky," he said softly, touching the crown of the infant's head. "Because she has four guardian angels."

Jenny looked up at him, her eyes questioning, before his meaning came over her. More tears well up, but this time they were happier tears, even if they were still bittersweet.

"Hear that Em?" Jenny asked, her voice choked with emotion. "You are one lucky little girl."

Jethro smiled sadly, kissing his wife's head softly as she tried to keep her tears at bay. He'd said it because it was true; if anything were to happen to Em, he knew his late wife and daughter would watch out for her. Because she was his family, and so were Shannon and Kelly.

And families stuck together, no matter the distance.


	44. Anniverseries, Dinners, and Etta James

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update-I finished up my only other work-in-progress story, which means this is my only current story! Exams are coming soon, but I'm hoping to have this story finished within the next few weeks. After all, there are only six chapters after this.

The song I chose is really special to me-it's 'At Last' by Etta James, and it's the song that means the most to my boyfriend and I. I think it fits Jenny and Gibbs really well, especially on a day as special as theirs is in this chapter.

So…fluff alert. Just sayin'.

* * *

"Three hundred and sixty five days."

The whisper sounded loud in the empty bedroom, but Jenny didn't care, because she was just too happy. Because, exactly one year ago, she had married the man of her dreams. And if that didn't put a smile on her face, she didn't think anything would.

Because he was _hers_, and nothing could change that. And that was incredible.

Jethro had informed her that he was taking her out to dinner-somewhere nice-and she should dress up. So, she was.

Her dress was a shimmery blue-gray fabric, the heart-shaped top complimenting her bust line without being too revealing, and the thin straps showcased her small shoulders perfectly. Just below her chest was a stripe of satiny black material that wrapped around her upper abdomen and hugged the top of the dress to her figure. It flared out as it fell lower on her body, the skirt of it swirling down and brushing the tops of her knees. She put on a pair of silver heels, higher than she'd been wearing the recent months, and then headed into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.

After some debating, she piled her hair onto the top of her head, letting select strands frame her face, and she carefully curled them, making them into ringlets. She slid a few diamond topped bobby pins into her up-do, and then spritzed hairspray onto the entire thing.

Make-up was next; she started with the black kohl liner, rimming the tops and bottoms of her lids before smudging blue-ish gray shadow on her lids, blending it with the top of the liner. Next came the mascara wand, and she coated her lashes, thickening and darkening them. She dashed blush onto her cheekbones and cover-up underneath her eyes, then finished the look with a swipe a dark magenta lipstick on her full lips.

Grabbing a silky black shawl on her way out the bedroom door, she sprayed her husband's favorite rose petal perfume on heading down the stairs, where he stood in the front hall, already dressed and ready. He looked up when he heard footsteps, and his eyes widened as he took in the beauty descending the stairs.

Jenny looked absolutely gorgeous.

The dressed hugged her figure attractively, and the color was perfect against her pale skin tone. Her crimson curls were piled onto the top of her hair, surrounded by tiny diamonds, and he couldn't wait to take them all out and watch as those curls fell around her bare shoulders, brushing her breasts and her lovely, porcelain back. And the make-up on her eyes made the green irises that much deeper and beautiful, and Jethro's breath caught in his throat as he remembered, once again, that this woman was _his_. Entirely and completely, Jennifer Gibbs was his wife, and now, they were a whole year into it. And he wouldn't change a thing about that year, not in the slightest.

"Jen…" he said, swallowing hard when she reached the bottom step and waited, holding her arms up slightly so that he could see the dress. "You look absolutely incredible."

"Well thank you," she replied, her lips curling up into a smile. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He looked down at his dark blue dress shirt and nice black pants, his jacket on the table by the door, and knew that she would always look better than him.

"Our reservations are in half an hour. We should have just enough time," Jethro said, checking his watch. Jenny raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning.

"Where exactly is that?" she asked, watching as a smirk slid onto his face. She knew that he loved the fact that she didn't know where they were going.

"You'll see," he said simply, shrugging. Jenny rolled her eyes, letting him help her into her coat before buttoning it up, watching as he shrugged into his own coat, her eyes running over the muscles flexing in his chest, her stomach warming slightly.

Jethro led Jenny out to the car, his hand settled firmly on her lower back. He helped her into the passenger side, closing the door carefully. He spared a glance at the dark house-Fiona and Emmeline were spending the night with Ducky-before getting in on the driver's side, starting the car. Jenny turned on the radio and hummed along to the music, causing Jethro's half-smile to widen.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" he asked, looking over at her, watching as she played with the buttons of her coat.

"In some ways yes, in some no," Jenny answered, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "It just feels natural, the way we work together. But, I still think back to those first few months I was Director, and how I thought things would never be easy again. And it feels like we just started, even though we've gone through so much in such a small time. But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me neither," Jethro said, reaching for her hand. She linked their fingers easily, her fingernails tracing patterns on the back of his hand, causing him to shiver slightly. Then, Jethro pulled up to the restaurant, and Jenny's eyes widened.

"You did not get reservations here," Jenny said, looking at him. "It's a five star restaurant!"

"I'm offended by your complete and utter surprise," Jethro replied, mimicking hurt. "And I happen to have connections, thank you very much."

"You have connections within Luigi's Grill?" Jenny asked, clearly still incredulous. Jethro rolled his eyes, opening the door. "You need to explain."

"The owner is Shannon's cousin," Jethro said after a few long moments, causing Jenny to swallow. "Her husband is the chef; they co-own the place. I called her, we talked. I haven't spoken to her for a few years."

"I'm glad you called then," Jenny said softly, slipping her fingers back into his as they walked in the cold air to the front door of the restaurant.

"Barbara Hayworth is not a woman to be ignored," Jethro replied, a smile touching his face. "She and John built this restaurant up from the ground, and got it to be famous. They're great people-no kids, but they just never fit into their plans."

"As long as they're happy," Jenny replied, nodding, but her thoughts slipped to Fiona and Emmeline, and how different her life would be without them. She couldn't imagine not having them.

"And Shannon's brother Shane had a few kids, they keep them busy," Jethro said, and Jenny heard the rest of the statement in their air. _Kelly had kept them busy too…_

They reached the front door, and Jethro held the door open for her, the warm air of the restaurant washing over them. Jenny's eyes widened as they entered the building, all other thoughts leaving her head.

"Oh Jethro…this is incredible," Jenny said, keeping her voice quiet as she took in the softly-lit room, the atmosphere perfect.

"Happy Anniversary Jen," Jethro said, kissing her cheek gently. Then, he spotted a dark-haired woman near the hostess podium who he clearly recognized. "Barb!"

The woman looked up, and her sky-blue eyes widened, a smile curling her lips.

"Jethro!" she called, coming towards them, hugging Jethro and kissing his cheek. "It has been far too long. And is this your wife, Jenny?"

"Hi," Jenny sad, extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you Jenny," Barb said, her eyes twinkling as she took Jenny's hand, shaking it firmly. "And it is very nice to meet you. You've found quite a man in Jethro; from the way he talks, you sound pretty impressive yourself."

Jenny blushed, flashing a look at her husband, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Well thank you," Jenny said, biting her lip slightly. Barb smiled, bringing them over to the hostess stand and bringing out two menus. "C'mon, I'll seat you."

Barb led them to a slightly secluded corner, with only a few other couples near them. Jethro pulled out Jenny's chair and helped her into it after taking her coat, his fingers brushing her neck. Barb left them to decide, and they flicked through their menus quietly for a moment before Jenny leaned over, taking her husband's hand.

"This is perfect Jethro," Jenny said, her eyes shining as she looked around them. "Happy Anniversary."

"I'm glad you like it," Jethro replied, his thumb running along the back of her hand, his calloused skin gentle against hers. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy," Jenny said, her eyes turning soft and loving, the irises almost a mint green in the lighting. "Jethro, you make me happy. And for a year now I've been able to call you my husband, something that for a time, I thought would never happen. I am so incredibly happy-_you_ make me so incredibly happy."

"You make me happy too," Jethro said, his voice rougher than usual from emotion. "I love you, Jenny."

"And I love you, Jethro," Jenny replied, leaning over the table to kiss him gently.

The rest of the meal passed easily; they enjoyed their food, and the atmosphere that surrounded them. Jethro took Jenny's hand as they walked out, his larger fingers swallowing hers.

Music was playing in the speakers outside, and at that moment, large white flakes began to fall from the sky.

_At last my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

"Etta James," Jenny said softly, closing her eyes as she listened to the words. Jethro caught her expression, the way the snowflakes caught in her hair, and got an idea.

"Dance with me," Jethro whispered in her ear, his hands holding hers as they stood close. She opened her eyes, wide with surprise.

"Now?"

"Right now," he replied, pressing his cheek to hers.

"I don't know the steps," Jenny whispered, shaking her head.

"I'll teach you," Jethro replied, reassuring her fears. "Dance with me Jenny."

_At last the skies above are blue_

_And my heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Together, they danced in the falling snow, right next to their car. Jethro held her close, breathing her in.

He looked at her, and he saw the woman he first met-the woman he first fell in love with.

_I found a dream that I can speak to_

_A dream that I could call my own_

"You're my dream, Jenny," Jethro whispered, pulling her closer. She buried her face into his neck, kissing the skin softly.

"You've always been mine," she whispered back in his ear, wrapping her arms around him more tightly. "And you always will be."

A dream come true, it would seem.

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_You smiled, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_And you are mine at last_

"I still can't believe you're mine," Jethro said, pulling back slightly to look in her eyes.

"Believe it," she said simply, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks. "I am yours, and I always will be."

She sealed her words with a kiss-keeping it as simple as her answer.

Even Jethro couldn't argue with that logic.


	45. Dresses, Flashes, and Declarations

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is mainly Logan and Fiona, but there's some Jibbs and Em in the beginning of the chapter. So pardon me as I detour down Teenage Turnpike :)

I stole a few lines from a friend in here-I hope she doesn't mind my plagiarism ;)

* * *

"Fiona hold still."

Fiona frowned, stopping her fidgeting as her mom worked her magic with the curling iron. It wasn't easy, though.

It was the night of junior prom, and Fiona has spent the past two hours getting ready, with the help of her mom. Right now, they were still trying to tackle her hair. Thankfully, her mom was used to…hairy situations.

"Mom, how long is this going to take?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow at her mom in the mirror. Jenny rolled her eyes, wrapping another section of Fiona's brunette hair around the curling iron.

"Babe, your hair is thick. I'm three quarters of the way through, the last section should take about twenty minutes," Jenny replied, spritzing hairspray on the curled hair, waiting for the curl to stay. "It'll be worth it."

"If Logan doesn't appreciate the effort, I'm never going to do it again," Fiona declared, folding her arms over her chest. She was currently dressed in a light blue tank top and black gym shorts, her feet bare, spongy inserts in-between her toes. They'd been painted a glistening lavender purple color before they'd started on Fiona's hair.

"Fee, if he doesn't appreciate this, you aren't dating him anymore," Jenny replied in a deadpan, before cracking a smile at her daughter in the mirror. "I'm sure he will, sweetheart. He's that kind of a guy."

Fiona smiled but remained silent. She seemed to fall into her own thoughts, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Jenny tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowing in thought as she worked on finishing Fiona's hair.

She'd just finished the final section and was spraying the final layer of hairspray over it when Fiona spoke.

"Do you think teenagers can fall in love? Like, serious love, not that fake, silly love that everyone says they're in but really aren't," Fiona said, clarifying. Jenny pulled herself up on the counter, crossing her ankles as she regarded her daughter.

"Well, look at Romeo and Juliet. They were teenagers, and they had one of the most epic loves of all time," Jenny replied after a few moments, watching her daughter. "But Fee, remember you're only seventeen. You aren't on the verge of getting married, or about to spend the rest of your life with this one guy. Take each day, and enjoy them for what they are. It may work, but, then again, it may not. You're both bound to change, and that isn't a bad thing. If you love Logan, then embrace it. Live in this moment right now, because this is the time of your life you're meant to be enjoying to the fullest."

Fiona took a few moments to digest, nodding. Jenny smiled slightly, watching the words filter through the teenager's brain.

"Do you love Logan?" she asked, waiting for the response. Fiona blew out a breath, puffing out her cheeks as she decided on a response.

"Did you say it first?" she asked in reply, green eyes wide and curious. "To Dad?"

"Now that is a complicated story," Jenny replied, resting one hand on her palm, her elbow on her knee. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Of course," Fiona answered, nodding, her ringlets flying. Jenny sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, we were in Paris," Jenny started, going back in her mind. "Walking through Montmartre, watching some of the street performers. There was this one saxophone player that was playing near the steps of La Sorbonne, the University of Paris, and he was absolutely incredible. Anyway, we were walking along, and when you lean against one of the ledges at the top you can see the entire city. And every hour, the Eiffel Tower lights up, and sparkles, and it's the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. And, we were standing by the ledge, and his arms were around me…and I told him I loved him."

"That doesn't sound that complicated Mom," Fiona said softly, and Jenny nodded.

"That's because I haven't finished," she answered quietly, a slightly sad look touching her eyes. "He didn't say it back. Instead, he said 'that'll be the day'."

Fiona waited in silence, realizing how difficult it was for her mom. Jenny continued after a moment, clearing her throat.

"I was so in love with him-with every single fiber of my being. And he couldn't even say those three little words back to me. Looking back, I can see the way he said it without words, but back then, I couldn't see them. And I was scared," Jenny said, swallowing. "So, I ran."

"He never said it back?" Fiona asked, barely above a whisper.

"Not undercover," Jenny replied just as softly. "I may have left before he had the chance to."

"He had a chance and he missed it," Fiona replied, shaking her head. Jenny let her mouth crinkle into a smile, shaking her head.

"The thing about your father is that he is definitely not a man of words," Jenny said, biting her lip slightly. "I was too wrapped up to read his cues, and that's why it fell apart. Now, I know what I let slip away the first time, and I'm not willing to let that happen again. Love is precious, Fiona. If you have it, never let it go. It can be life changing."

"You have a love story for the ages Mom," Fiona replied, her face lightening up and her mouth smiling. Jenny returned the smile, sliding off of the counter.

"Yeah, I just might. C'mon, we've got to get you in your dress and do your make-up."

Jenny led her daughter into her bedroom, where the prom dress that had taken five hours to get lay in its plastic bag. Jenny unzippered it and brought it out, still on the hanger.

The dress was white, a small section of gathered fabric in the front the billowed out. The white of the dress shifted out to lavender purple, the white outlines of flowers mixed within the purple. The neckline of the gown was jeweled, and the spaghetti straps were a soft white fabric that hugged Fiona's shoulders.

"You are going to look absolutely gorgeous Fiona," Jenny said, brushing back a stray curl. Fiona blushed, casting her gaze downward.

"Zip me up?" she asked, bringing her hair over one shoulder and indicating to the single zipper down the back of the dress. Jenny nodded, holding the fabric together and bringing the zipper up, hooking it at the top. Turning her daughter towards the mirror, she smiled at her over her shoulder.

"You look incredible sweetheart," Jenny whispered, settling Fiona's hair over her shoulders, the diamond barrette in her hair sparkling in the light. The heart shaped necklace with ruby stone was settled on her neck, resting just below her collarbone. In her ears were purple-stoned earrings that were long enough to brush her neck, and on her feet were silver heels that strapped at her ankles.

"Thanks," Fiona replied quietly, biting her lip. "Let's just make sure we don't get make-up on it. Why'd I pick white?"

"Because you look amazing in it," Jenny said, nudging her daughter gently towards the bathroom. "C'mon, I'll help."

Jenny left Fiona's room twenty minutes later satisfied, leaving her daughter to do whatever finishing touches she desired. Going into the nursery, she found her baby girl just starting to wake up, and she scooped her up, kissing her forehead.

"Hello sweetheart," Jenny said softly, bringing Emmeline over to the rocking chair and sitting down, unbuttoning her shirt and nursing her daughter, running her pointer finger over her daughter's soft cheek as she ate.

She couldn't believe how much both of her daughters had grown in the recent months. Fiona had turned seventeen, and Emmeline was just starting to sit up with some help from them. She was still nursing her daughter, but soon they'd have to start feeding her solid foods. Jenny was going to miss the connection nursing gave her to her daughter, but she knew that she couldn't nurse her forever.

Emmeline finished and Jenny burped her, rubbing her back and kissing her head. The auburn hair on her daughter's head was growing longer, and now brushed her neck. It was long enough to put up into a tiny ponytail on the top of her head, and Fiona loved picking out what color bands and bows to put on it. Jenny just loved watching her daughters together.

"You are getting so big," Jenny whispered to Emmeline as she changed her diaper, tweaking her nose. The baby giggled, dimples appearing in her cheeks. "And so loud. I'm not _that_ funny, silly."

"Ma," Emmeline cried happily, reaching her hands up to Jenny's face, her chubby fingers touching her cheeks. Jenny grinned, kissing her daughter's fingers.

"That's me," she said, scooping the baby up and slipping her onto her hip, adjusting her slightly. "How about we go see Daddy before your big sister's boyfriend arrives, hm?"

Emmeline babbled incoherently, just liking the sound of her own voice. Jenny smiled, heading out of the nursery and going downstairs, where Jethro was seated in the living room, a baseball game on the television, but Jenny knew her husband wasn't really watching it.

"See Em? Told you he was waiting. Why don't you keep Daddy company," Jenny said, depositing the little girl in her husband's arms. Jethro instinctively clutched the baby closer, kissing her forehead before looking up at his wife, raising an eyebrow.

"Like you aren't waiting?" he asked, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"My way is much more subtle than yours is," she replied, and then it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Jethro, just be happy that she's happy."

"I am Jen," Jethro said, his voice quieter than before. "She's just growing up faster than I could have imagined."

"I know," Jenny replied, sinking down next to him on the couch and resting her head on her husband's shoulder, stroking Emmeline's hair softly. "They both are. Tell them to slow down."

"Wish I could," Jethro said, turning his head slightly to kiss his wife's hair. Emmeline shifted on his chest, curling into a ball and yawning against his neck, her breath warm on his skin. Jenny leaned into his side, her hand finding his free one and wrapping her fingers around his.

They stayed like that for the next few minutes, but were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must be Logan," Jenny said, standing up and stretching, her back giving a satisfying cracking sound. Jethro stood and followed her to the door, rocking Emmeline as he walked, rubbing his daughter's back. Jenny opened the front door to let Logan and his mother in, a smile on her face. "You look dashing Logan."

He was dressed in a plain black tux with a white shirt and a lavender tie, along with a lavender pocket square, and his hair was casually tousled in the way that looked like it took two seconds but actually took ten minutes. He held the boxes with the corsage and boutonniere inside, and he looked a little nervous.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gibbs," Logan said, nodding. Ashley wasn't far behind him, a grin on her face.

"These two are just going to look so cute," she gushed, clearly excited. Jenny nodded, and then turned at the sound of heels on the stairs.

Fiona descended the stairs slowly, blushing at the eyes on her. She bit her lip, tasting her strawberry lip gloss on her tongue. Logan's green eyes met hers, and her heart rate increased, thumping in her chest-she was surprised the entire room didn't hear it.

She reached the ground level and waited, swallowing hard.

"You look…incredible, Fee," Logan said, coming over and touching her cheek, his throat moving as he swallowed. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Fiona said, her cheeks reddening and she looked downward, her teeth sinking even more into her bottom lip.

There was the putting on of the corsage and boutonniere, and there were many, many, many pictures taken-so many that Fiona was worried she'd be permanently blind due to all of the flashes. The two teenagers complemented each other perfectly; they were so in sync that with each movement one made, the other mirrored to compensate. All three adults noticed, and Jenny in particular paid attention to the interaction between to the two.

And by the time the two left after kissing everyone goodbye, she had her answer.

* * *

The theme of the prom was Starry Night, and the cafeteria was darkened, with glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceilings and the walls and the floor, a DJ playing in the corner, and chairs and tables set up on one side. The party was already in full swing when they arrived, and so Fiona set down her purse on a chair and Logan took off his jacket, putting it over his girlfriend's purse.

He led her out to the dance floor, his hands falling to her hips as her back pressed into his chest, her hands slipping over his. The low bass beat of the music filled the room, pounding in the cement floor.

Eventually, though, the fast-paced music gave way to a slower melody, and the smooth strains of Journey began. Fiona's arms slipped around Logan's neck as his came to rest at her hips, his thumbs pressing against her hipbones through the fabric. Fiona rested her forehead against Logan's shoulder, breathing him in.

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

Fiona turned her head slightly, and Logan's lips caught on hers. He was gentle and sweet, and Fiona smiled against his lips, her closed eyes opening to meet his gaze.

Logan pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her, his green eyes gleaming. His grin was almost shy, and Fiona raised one hand to trace the curve of his lips. He caught her palm with his lips, depositing a kiss there.

"You got something to tell me, Mr. Quiet?" Fiona asked softly, raising an eyebrow at her suddenly-shy boyfriend. His lips curled up into mischievous smile, a flash going through his apple-green eyes.

"What makes you think that I have something to say?" he asked in return, kissing her palm again. She let out a soft laugh and shook her head slightly, running her fingers over his face, tracing the bridge of his nose before leaning forward and kissing him again.

"I think that after a year of dating I pretty much know how to read you," Fiona answered in reply, threading her fingers into his hair. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment as she ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair, a noise of enjoyment rumbling in his chest and throat. Fiona let out a quiet giggle, pressing her lips teasingly to each of his eyelids. "So, what do you have on your mind babe?"

"I have something I want to tell you," Logan said, opening his green eyes and gazing intently at her. Fiona's heart picked up speed, the tempo sounding in her ears as she looked in her boyfriend's eyes, blood rushing to her head.

"Which is…?" she urged, waiting for the answer. The music continued in the background, but it was faded, barely in her brain in comparison to Logan's words.

"I love you, Fiona Evelyn Shepard," Logan replied simply, his eyes dancing as he watched her reaction.

She swallowed, and her face broke out into a huge smile. She pulled his head closer and captured his lips in hers, her enthusiasm apparent. They broke apart after a moment, catching their breath.

"And I love you, Logan Anthony DiNozzo," Fiona stated, keeping him close, her forehead pressed against his as she looked into his eyes, her heart happy and full and everything she'd ever wanted in that moment. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face, and she pressed her lips to his again, so happy she could cry.

Journey continued to play in the background, and she pulled away again, her nose brushing his. She looked at his face for a moment, her eyes soft.

"I'm forever yours," she whispered, singing along, her words flowing over his lips. "Ever yours…faithfully."

"Always and forever babe," Logan replied, and he leaned down, sealing the short distance between them with a kiss. She smiled, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

She'd never hear Journey the same way ever again. And she didn't mind a bit.


	46. Summertime, Sunshine, and Sparks

A/N: We are SO very close now! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I'm so grateful to all of you! There are some very slight spoilers to the information given in the episode 'Mother's Day', so if you haven't seen that episode I apologize. There is some major drama in this chapter-so all my drama queens enjoy ;)

This was supposed to be out yesterday, but Evelyn came over, and needless to say no writing was done :) Then, the ending of this took forever to get right, and I still don't think it's that great. Tell me what you think!

* * *

"School's…out, for ever!"

"Fiona, you sing Alice Cooper one more time and I'm going to strangle you," Tony said, glaring at the teenager. She merely grinned, batting her eyelashes.

"That's what you get for showing me your music collection," Fiona replied, giggling when he groaned, rubbing his forehead. He looked up and glared more fiercely at her, and she blew him a kiss, winking. "Alright, I take pity on you. I'll stop with Alice Cooper."

"You're an angel," Tony said, and she grinned again.

"'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, and this bird, you can not change," Fiona sang instead, and Tony groaned again, loudly.

"Fee, shut up!"

"DiNozzo, it's your own fault," Jethro said, smacking the back of his Senior Field Agent's head lightly. "But seriously Fee if you don't stop singing you're going to get hurt."

"Abuse!" Fiona cried, laughing when her dad scooped her up over his shoulder, banging lightly against his back as he brought her over into a patch of grass. "Put me down!"

"Down? Alright."

She shrieked as she was thrown down to the ground, landing heavily on the grass. She kicked her dad in the skin, glaring indignantly up at him, sitting up and folding her arms.

"You suck."

"Love you too kiddo," Jethro said, grinning. She rolled her eyes, standing fluidly and brushing back her thick brunette curls.

"Is food almost ready?"

Both turned at the sound of DiNozzo's voice. Typical Tony.

It was Fourth of July weekend, and they were all over at Gibbs' old house for a barbeque. Everyone was in the backyard, the grill sizzling away at burgers and hot dogs, and enjoying the summer sun.

Tim and Abby were in newly wedded bliss-they'd been married the second to last weekend of June, and had come back from a week long honeymoon in Vegas a few days earlier. Abby had Emmeline on her lap, bouncing her goddaughter gently as she sat with her new husband, and happiness radiated from the couple.

Tony and Ziva were trying to figure out some lawn game they'd brought; so far, they'd partially constructed one of the ladder ball posts from PVC pipe, and were desperately trying to figure out how to finish it. Ducky was attempting to help, but he appeared to be only confusing them more.

Jenny was at the picnic tables, setting out plates and silverware, and Jethro had been in charge of the grill, until he'd picked up Fiona. Now, Fiona went to help Jenny and Jethro went back to the grill, flipping the burgers and hot dogs.

"Food'll be ready soon DiNozzo," Jethro told him, watching as the younger man turned and his eyes brightened at the prospect of eating. Jethro rolled his eyes, turning back to the grill and flipping the burgers and hot dogs onto a plate, bringing them over to the table. Jenny set the last plate down next to him, looking up at him with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her quickly, enjoying the blush that spread over her cheeks.

"What was that for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, watching as everyone walked towards the table.

"Just felt like kissing my wife," he replied, and she smiled, her green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"That's an acceptable answer," she responded back, and he smirked.

"I thought it would be."

Everyone took their seats, and Abby handed Emmeline back to Jenny, who took her daughter happily, kissing her forehead. After passing around the food, everyone was just about to dig in when they heard the back door open.

Standing in the doorway was an older woman, probably in her sixties, with graying hair and harsh blue eyes. Dressed in white pants and a red, white, and blue striped three-quarter length sleeved shirt, she had reading glasses perched on the top of her head and a white handbag on her arm.

Jethro was the first to recover, and from the look in his eyes, he clearly recognized her.

"Joann."

"Jethro," the woman returned, stepping out onto the lawn. "Am I interrupting?"

"When did it ever matter to you Joann?" Jethro asked, and everyone caught the anger behind the remark. Joann continued closer, not seeming to care that Jethro clearly wasn't happy to see her.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked quietly, looking at him from across the table. Emmeline was in her lap, her emerald eyes wide as she looked at the adults around her. Then she reached towards Jethro, her voice bright as her face lit up in a grin.

"Da!"

The sound stopped Joann in her tracks. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Jethro, clearly stunned. Jethro said nothing; he merely reached over and scooped Em up, placing her in his hip before standing, taking a few steps towards Joann.

"What is going on here?" Joann asked, swallowing hard. "You can't seriously tell me you have another family. Not after Shannon and Kelly's death."

There was a soft collective gasp, and everyone tried to figure out who this woman was, to know about the one event in his life Jethro wanted to keep buried.

"Joann, I think we should continue this conversation in private," Jethro ground out, clearly upset. Jenny swallowed, not quite sure what was going on. Standing, she went to her husband and placed one hand on his arm.

"Jethro, let me take her," she said softly, reaching for their daughter. Joann watched the entire exchange with narrowed eyes, her arms folded over her chest.

Jethro gave Emmeline to his wife, watching as Jenny tried to keep everything together, and he hated that this was happening right now. She went to sit back down and he caught her face, cupping her cheek gently in his rough palm. She looked up at him, blinking rapidly.

"I'll be back soon," he said, his thumb running along her cheekbone. She nodded, too fast for comfort, and he swallowed. He leaned down to kiss her quickly, but she pulled away too fast, so his lips only brushed against hers, barely a whisper. She turned and went back to the table without another word, without another look at him, and he watched as she sank into the seat. Fiona slipped her hand into Jenny's underneath the table, and he swallowed again when neither of them looked at him. Turning back to Joann, he gestured roughly to the house. "Inside."

Once they were in the house, silence descended between them. So many things left unsaid-so much pain in a tiny room.

"Why are you here?"

Jethro hadn't seen Joann Fielding over a decade. Not since Shannon and Kelly's funeral. He couldn't even begin to fathom why she was here now.

"I was in town, visiting a friend. Figured I could stop in, see how you were doing," Joann answered, her voice hard as she returned his look, her eyes dark. "I didn't think I'd be interrupting a family barbeque."

"Stop saying it like that," Jethro answered, his voice quiet but dark, clearly upset.

"Like what?"

"Like I've forgotten Shannon and Kelly by moving forward with my life," he answered, raising his gaze to hers, his eyes hard. "You think I'd forget my loss just like that? It still hurts every day to think about Shannon, and Kelly. Don't talk like you have any idea what I go through!"

"How the hell am I supposed to see any of this then, Jethro?" Joann asked, her voice fierce. "She was my daughter! My daughter, Jethro!"

"They were my family too!" Jethro yelled, anger burning in his blood. "And it took me a very long time to accept the fact that they were gone and no matter what I did I couldn't bring them back!"

"How could you even do that?" Joann asked, her voice harsh as she regarded him.

"Because I can't constantly live my life in the past, Joann," Jethro replied, his voice suddenly sounding very tired. "Jen understands that I had a family, and it doesn't change our marriage. I love her, and our daughters."

"Daughters?" Joann asked, her voice stressing the plural. "You have more than the infant out there?"

"Fiona is seventeen," Jethro answered, and watched as the color drained from Joann's face.

"You cheated on my daughter?" Joann asked, fury building in her eyes. "With the bitch sitting outside? How could you Jethro? Shannon was in love with you, how could you even-"

"She isn't our biological daughter, Joann," Jethro snapped, anger clear in his tone and eyes. "Fiona is technically Jen's niece, but after Jen's sister died from breast cancer two years ago, she came to live with her. We adopted her last year. Stop jumping to conclusions. I didn't meet Jen until 1998. We got married last year. I would never have cheated on Shannon. I loved her, even if you didn't think she deserved me."

"She didn't," Joann replied, her voice hard. "She deserved someone who was home every night, who loved her enough to want to stay home. Someone who wouldn't leave her alone for months at a time."

"I loved Shannon with everything I had," Jethro said through gritted teeth, starting in on an argument they'd had many times before. "She understood my commitment to the Corps, and she didn't care. Regardless of what you thought, she loved me, and we loved our daughter. I would never have left her alone had I known how much danger she and Kelly were in."

"You shouldn't have left them alone in the first place," Joann said, the blame thick in her voice as she pierced him with a deathly glare. "They would still be alive if you'd stayed home."

"You think I don't know that?" Jethro asked, his voice dangerously low. "You think I haven't beaten myself up over that fact? If I'd stayed home, they would never have been in danger. If I'd been there, they would still be alive today. I don't need you to tell me that I made a mistake-I live with it every day, Joann."

"You've changed," Joann said, eyeing him critically after a few long moments of uncomfortable silence.

"It's been fifteen years, Joann."

"I don't just mean that," Joann replied, shaking her head slightly. "I was your mother-in-law, Jethro, and I did know you for long time. But now, I hardly recognize you."

There was silence, and then Jethro answered, after swallowing hard.

"I've always been afraid that that's what Shannon would say, if she could see me now," Jethro replied, his voice rough in his throat, his eyes full of unspoken emotion. Joann swallowed, a choked breath escaping her throat. "I'm different, Joann, and I've accepted that. My family has accepted that. Maybe you should too. I'm not the man Shannon married; that was a long time ago. A lifetime ago."

"It feels like it was," Joann said, nodding slightly. "I should go."

Jethro nodded, swallowing again. Joann cast him a half-smile, nodding once more.

"Enjoy your family, Jethro," she said, and he knew it took a lot to say.

"I will," Jethro said, nodding. "Enjoy yours."

With that, Joann left the house, and Jethro couldn't help but hope his life, as well.

Now, things were complicated.

* * *

Jethro stepped back outside after collecting himself and his thoughts, the sunlight bright compared to the dim house.

Everyone was eating quietly, no conversation between them. They all looked up when they heard the door-everyone but Jen, who kept her gaze trained in her glass of iced tea. And Jethro knew that things were not okay with her right now, and even though he wanted desperately to fix them, he couldn't, not here.

"Everything okay Boss?" Tony asked, his voice carefully concerned. Jethro nodded, clearing his throat.

"That was my former mother-in-law, Joann Fielding," he said, watching as all their eyes widened. "She was Shannon's mother; Kelly's grandmother."

"Oh," Tony answered, clearly searching for something else to say, but couldn't. No one could.

"She left, everything is fine," Jethro said, trying to dispel the tension in the air. Everyone nodded, and Jethro took his seat next to Ducky again. They all resumed eating, and Jethro desperately tried to connect with his wife. "Jen?"

He watched her take a deep breath before looking up from Em, who was still sitting in her lap. Her green eyes were guarded and dark, hard to read from where he was sitting. Her mouth was a thin line, her lips compressed together.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" he asked, trying not to call the attention of anyone else at the table, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Certainly not here," she replied, shifting Emmeline slightly. Jethro took a deep breath, accepting her answer.

"Later."

The barbeque didn't last nearly as long as they'd expected-there was too much friction and tension, and so at seven o'clock, they said their goodbyes after helping to clean up the backyard. Fiona sat with Emmeline as she waited for her parents to be ready to leave, and the teenager could tell that her parents were avoiding each other, and the issue that Joann Fielding had erupted between them.

"Mom?" she asked as they walked to the car, uncomfortable silence over the small group. Her mom looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Can I drive home?"

"Sure," Jenny said, nodding. She tossed Fiona the keys, and the teenager caught them with a grin, excited by the prospect of getting to drive again.

Jenny climbed in back with Emmeline, one hand running over the baby's belly in her carseat, the other resting in her nap. Jethro sat in the passenger side, watching as Fiona went through the steps of checking her mirrors and looking behind her, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

The ride was silent; no one spoke, other than the occasional tip from Jenny or Jethro to Fiona. Emmeline fell asleep on the ride, her face relaxed, her mouth puckered out into an 'O' shape. When they reached the house, Fiona turned off the car and handed the keys back to her dad before getting out of the car. Jenny stepped out and got Em's carrier, bringing her inside. Jethro followed his girls, closing and locking the door behind him.

Fiona went to the living room while Jenny took Emmeline out of her carrier and brought her upstairs, and Jethro lingered in the front hall, taking off his sneakers and throwing the keys on the side table.

Jenny brought Emmeline upstairs, cradling the sound asleep baby to her chest. Once in the nursery, she laid her daughter down on the changing table, and grabbed a pair of pink pajamas, changing Em and putting her in her pjs. The baby stirred slightly, opening her sleep-glazed green eyes as Jenny dressed her for bed.

She brought her daughter over to the rocking chair, and sat with her, lulling her back to sleep. Emmeline fell asleep once again on her chest, curling her small body into Jenny's her head buried her mom's neck. Jenny kissed the baby's forehead softly before standing and placing her in her crib, flicking on her mobile and watching the blueish light dance across her sleeping daughter's face.

She left the nursery and shut the door softly, leaning against it for a moment. She was exhausted-all she wanted to do was sleep, for a long time.

"Mom?" Fiona's voice called, and Jenny headed for the stairs, leaning against the top railing and looking down.

"What's up Fee?" she asked, finding her daughter by the front door.

"Lauren wants to know if I can spend the night tonight," Fiona asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. Jenny didn't see a problem, and she nodded.

"It's fine by me. How will you get there?" she asked, leaning more heavily on the wooden railing.

"Her mom can be here in five minutes," Fiona said, fixing her ponytail. "And she can take me home tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," Jenny said, nodding. "What time tomorrow?"

"Around eleven," Fiona answered, and Jenny nodded again.

"Have a great time," Jenny said, smiling. "Be safe."

"I will," Fiona said, grinning. Jenny blew her daughter a kiss before heading back to the bedroom, thankful that Jethro wasn't there yet.

She went right to the bathroom and turned on the shower, pushing the water as hot as she'd be able to stand it. She shed her t-shirt and Capri pants and stepped under the spray, dampening her thick red curls with the hot water.

She washed her hair and her body, using her favorite orange blossom body wash, trying to relax the tension points in her back and neck. When she stepped out of the shower ten minutes later though, her body still felt tight and achy, and the frustration hadn't disappeared.

She dried off and then went into the bedroom, pulling out a black tank top and matching lacy boyshort panties-she'd finally shed the last of her baby weight, and felt comfortable with her body again-and then went into the bathroom to finish drying her hair.

She didn't hear Jethro come into the bedroom, so when she came out of the bathroom, her hair dry and in loose curls with her face washed and free of make-up, to find Jethro getting dressed in dark blue and green plaid pajama pants with no shirt on, she had to swallow and control herself. He turned when he heard the bathroom light flick off, and he swallowed, eyes raking down her mostly-naked body.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, her voice showing her threat.

"What the hell is the matter Jen? You haven't looked me in the idea all night," Jethro asked, questions clear in his voice.

"I can't even believe you!" she cried, throwing her hands up, trying to quell her frustration.

"What Jen?" Jethro asked, frustration more than apparent in his face. "What did I do to warrant this?"

"Would it kill you to tell me anything about your past?" Jenny finally burst out after a few moments of tense silence, a staring contest between the two of them. "Do you not trust me enough to tell me that your former mother-in-law is still around, possibly looking for you?"

"I haven't talked to her in over fifteen years!" Jethro replied, one of his hands running through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"How did she know where to find you?" Jenny asked, her voice suddenly quiet, which almost scared Jethro more.

"Jen, I lived in that house with Shannon. Joann knew the address. I'm sure she was surprised I was still there, after all this time. Then again, maybe not," Jethro said, shrugging slightly, rubbing at his eyes. "Jen, I just…"

"Jethro, did you see the way she looked at Emmeline?" Jenny interrupted, and Jethro swallowed at the hurt shimmering in her emerald green eyes. "Did you see the way she looked at our daughter? Well?"

Jethro let out a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck.

"That isn't an answer," Jenny said, and he knew she was right.

"Jen, she lost her daughter and granddaughter. It shocked her, that I had another family, and a few years ago, if someone had told me I'd have another family, I would have been shocked and hurt too," Jethro admitted, watching with a heavy heart as the pain flashed through his wife's eyes.

"You wanted this family just as much as I did, Jethro," Jenny said before he could continue, her voice starting to tremble as her green eyes grew wet. "Or was I wrong? Did you really want this Jethro, or did you just go along with it to placate me? Should we just leave, would that be easier for you?"

Tears blurring her eyes, she went to go past him, away from him, when he caught her arm, pulling her towards him. His lips descended on hers before she could stop them, and she resisted at first, not wanting to give in, but before she knew it she was kissing him back, her fingers threading into his hair.

She was kissing him and crying at the same time, tears running down her face and over onto his cheeks as well, and there were so many emotions running through her she didn't know which one to feel. The kiss broke when air was absolutely necessary for both of them, their chests both tight from lack of oxygen, and Jethro caught Jenny's chin in his hand, his rough calluses rubbing against the soft skin of her face, bringing her gaze up to his.

"Never doubt that I didn't want this family with everything that I am, Jen," Jethro whispered, his voice rough with emotion and his eyes dark. "Never question how much I love you and our daughters, ever. I will never want you to leave-you three are all I have now, Jen, and you are all I'll ever want. I want you to believe that. Jen I _need_ you to believe that."

The tears continued down Jenny's cheeks, and she couldn't find the words to reply, because everything was so crowded and cluttered and jumbled in her head that nothing made sense. She just let him pull her closer, his mouth descending on hers again, his lips warm and gentle against hers. Her hands skated over his bare chest, tangling in the graying hair there, as his found their way up underneath her tank top, over her pale stomach and her long horizontal C-section scar, up to her breasts, shoving her tank top aside.

Before either knew what was happening they were on the bed, their kisses deepening and their hands exploring skin they both already knew so well. Jenny tilted her head back into the pillows behind her as Jethro trailed kisses down to her collarbone, his tongue alternating with his teeth, her breathing labored as she tried to keep the sounds at bay, remembering that Emmeline was asleep just down the hall.

It was fast, and emotional, and intense, and when it was over they both lay panting, Jenny's head resting on Jethro's heaving chest, her hand over his heart. She was still confused and a little frustrated, but now she was just too exhausted to try to untangle her thoughts.

Jethro's hand skated up her back, running over her sweat-slicked skin, his fingers finding the knots in her back. She winced slightly when he pressed into one located in her lower back, a soft moan escaping her lips when his fingers pressed into the tissue.

"Ouch," she said quietly, her voice seeming to echo in the otherwise quiet room.

"Your back is a wreck," Jethro replied just as quietly, his mouth on her hair.

"So you've told me," she said against his skin, closing her eyes as his fingers worked into the knot, the tension releasing slowly.

They were avoiding the issue, that much was for sure. But she couldn't sleep with this hanging over their heads tonight. She wanted this resolved and behind them.

Jethro felt his wife sigh against his chest, and he knew things needed to be resolved. The sex hadn't fixed anything-it had been great, but it had only pushed the issues off for the moment.

"We need to finish our conversation, Jethro," Jenny sighed, sitting up slightly and tugging the blankets up over her chest, leaning back against the headboard. Jethro sat up as well, the sheets pooled at his waist as he turned to face her.

"I know," he said, running a hand down his face tiredly.

"Why don't you feel that you can tell me things?" she asked, her voice shadowed with hurt. He swallowed, his eyes avoiding her gaze. "Jethro, I'm serious. If we can't communicate this won't work. I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"We have, Jen," Jethro replied, sighing. "Jen, I didn't think I would ever see her again."

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me about her," Jenny said, shaking the hair out of her eyes. "She looked at me like I was the root of all evil. You never told me anything about her-that you had problems with her, or anything of the sort. Even if I never had to meet her, that doesn't mean you can't tell me more about your past. I feel like I've been given the barest synopsis of your life before I met you. Jethro I'm your wife-I'm not some outsider that you can placate with occasional facts and comments."

"And I know that Jen," Jethro said, trying to make her understand. "It's hard to talk about-Joann never liked me, never thought I was good enough for Shannon. She thought I was a horrible husband and father for leaving my family for months at a time because of the Corps, and there was a lot of friction between the two of us. I took Shannon and Kelly from Joann's house when Kel was about ten months old, and she never forgave me for that. She still believes that if they'd stayed with her, they never would have been killed."

"Jethro, she can't know that," Jenny replied, shaking her head. "No one can know that."

"It took me a long time to learn that," Jethro said, his shoulders sagging slightly. "And I don't think Joann will ever learn it. She lost her oldest daughter and her first granddaughter, and she has nothing to move forward to, in her eyes, even though she has a family still."

Jenny watched his eyes, the sincerity, the pain that had been gone from the cobalt irises for the past few weeks. She swallowed and slipped her hand into his, letting him lace their fingers together, squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sliding her free hand over his mouth when he tried to protest. "You know that rule doesn't apply in our marriage, Jethro, so please don't try to pull that crap right now."

Jethro nodded after a moment, and Jenny took her hand off of his mouth, dropping it into her lap. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I know you didn't intentionally not tell me, and I understand that you don't like to share about your past. But please, can you work on telling me more?" she asked, not only with her words but with her eyes as well. "I'm working on telling you more about my past-I'd appreciate if maybe every once in a while you returned the favor."

"I can do my best," Jethro answered after a moment, offering her a small smile, which she returned.

"That's all I ask," Jenny said, running a hand through her hair, her eyes looking very tired.

"Jen, you should get some sleep," Jethro said, his fingers touching the dark circles underneath her emerald eyes. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I need sleep. And it's only eight forty five," Jenny said, looking at the clock. "This is pathetic."

"Nah, just means you're a mom," Jethro said, shrugging. Jenny softened, nodding.

"Yeah, I am," she said, her eyes reflexively going to the door. Jethro noticed, and a small smile touched his lips.

"Why don't you go get Em? She can sleep with us tonight," Jethro said, watching as his wife's eyes lit up. She nodded before getting out of bed and redressing in her tank top and panties, adding a pair of purple sleep shorts as well. She left the room to get Em and Jethro climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of gray boxers and his pajama pants. He was about to pull on a red t-shirt when Jenny came in with Emmeline, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked, coming over to them and touching the crown of Emmeline's head. It felt warm, and he frowned. "She's warm."

"She doesn't have a fever, but I think she got a little too much sun today," Jenny said, biting her lip. Jethro ran his hands over his daughter's head, feeling the heat and noticing the uncomfortable look on the sleeping baby's face, when he got an idea.

"What if we try the kangaroo care again?" he asked, watching as Jenny's eyes widened slightly. "Dr. Taylor said that when Em was uncomfortable, being in that position could make her feel better."

"It's worth a try," Jenny said, nodding. So, Jethro took the sleeping Em in his arms, bringing her over to the bed and taking off her pajamas, leaving her in only her diaper. He stretched out on his back, bringing Emmeline to his chest, her warm skin against his. Jenny got into bed next to him, one hand softly stroking their daughter's back.

They lay like that, quiet and together, for the next hour, and Jenny let out a sigh of relief.

"She looks more comfortable, and she feels cooler," she said, her green eyes glimmering with relief and exhaustion. Jethro nodded, one hand touching her cheek.

"Get some sleep Jen," he said, his voice rough with sleep; Emmeline's warm weight on his chest was putting him under. She nodded, cuddling close to his side, sharing his pillow. She kissed his cheek before finding one of his hands, linking their fingers together.

She breathed out softly, closing her eyes and resting her head next to his, hearing her daughter's steady breathing.

Hopefully, all the drama of the summer would be limited to today.


	47. Presents, Hugs, and Jokes

A/N: Yes, I'm aware you're all probably shocked I'm updating so quickly. The joy of being done with school :) This chapter was very fun and happy to write- it's fluffy and fun, and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Can I say how much I hate fanfiction? It isn't registering any of the reviews I've received today-so thank you, to everyone that reviewed either this, 'Her Bête Noire', or 'Stay'-all of your comments made me smile! :)

* * *

"There's the birthday girl!"

Fiona did not think she'd ever seen her house quite so decorated before. But, given the fact that it was Emmeline's first birthday party, she figured her mom has a good reason to go crazy.

Pink and white streamers were hung everywhere, and the rest of the decorations followed that color theme. The cake was covered in pink sugar flowers with white frosting, and said 'Happy 1st Birthday Emmeline!" on it in pink curlicue writing. There was food on practically every available kitchen surface-everyone knew that their family ate. A lot.

Abby and Tim had just arrived, and upon arrival Abby had run directly over to where Em, who was in the middle of the living room, dressed in a dark green long-sleeved dress decorated with falling leaves. She squealed happily when she saw the Goth, reaching her arms up towards her godmother.

"Ab!" she cried, her green eyes glowing as she was scooped up. Abby hugged the baby close, kissing her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Em!" Abby said, spinning her slightly, grinning at the baby's giggles. "Oh you look adorable!"

"Thanks Abs," Fiona said, coming up behind her. "I picked it out."

"Well Fee you have great taste," Abby told her, bumping her hip gently. "Can you believe your little sister is already a year old? That's crazy!"

"You're telling us, Abby," Jenny said, walking into the living room. Dressed in khaki pants and a simple red sweater, she looked beautiful, and Abby found herself jealous once again of the older woman's looks.

"It's been a crazy two years!" Fiona said, nodding.

"Wouldn't change 'em for a minute though," Jethro said, coming up behind her and resting his elbows on her shoulders, his chin on the top of her head. Fiona grinned, tilting her head back slightly.

"Glad to hear it," she replied, her green eyes sparkling.

"We all are," Ziva added, her brown eyes warm as she and Tony settled down on the couch. Abby nodded, her green eyes wide.

"Are you kidding me? Think about how different things could be without you Fee!" Abby exclaimed, her pigtails bobbing. "Who knows if half the stuff that's happened since you came would have even seen the light of day!"

Jenny and Jethro's eyes met from the opposite sides of the room, saying everything. They'd never be more grateful to their daughter, and she knew that.

"Oh, I'm sure something would have happened," Fiona replied, shrugging. "But, we don't have to worry about because-ta da!- I'm here."

"The little lady is correct," Tony said, nodding. "And now, I think it's time for birthday cake."

"Tony, is anything but food ever on your mind?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The younger man had the mind to look sheepish, his hazel eyes gleaming.

"Well, yeah. There's always se-"

"Complete that phrase and I'll kill you," Ziva said, covering his mouth with her hand, glaring fiercely at him. He paled, nodding, and she removed her hand. "Moving on, please."

"I say presents before cake, personally," Fiona said, shrugging slightly. Everyone nodded, save Tony, who let out a low groan.

"I agree," Abby said, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Everyone brought the presents over to the couch, where Em was seated on her mom's lap, clapping her hands and smiling at her family.

"Mama," she said, leaning back and tangling her hands in her mom's thick curls, grinning up at Jenny. Jenny smiled, leaning down and kissing her baby's forehead.

"Hello sweetheart," Jenny replied, rubbing noses with her daughter. "Are you ready to open presents?"

Emmeline babbled incoherently, resting her head against her mom's chest. Abby placed the first present on her goddaughter's lap, and Em looked at the skull-covered paper with wide eyes, placing her palms on the wrapped box, wonder in every movement.

Jenny helped the baby by starting the paper, letting the little girl tear the rest of the baby off, giggles filling the room and as Emmeline took full enjoyment of ripping off the paper.

"This is absolutely adorable," Abby breathed, filming the entire thing on her video camera. "She is the cutest thing ever."

"Tell me about it," Fiona replied, her voice soft as her sister continued to laugh, taking off the rest of the paper to reveal a set of block toys that allowed Em to put the correctly-shaped block in its corresponding hole, which had become her new obsession as she'd gained more control over her grasping reflex and her muscles.

"Look Em, it's your favorite," Jenny said, bouncing the baby. "Can you say thank you to Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim?"

"Ab, Ab," Em said, her face splitting into a grin as she looked at her godmother. Abby smiled, tickling the baby's cheek.

"Oh, we're just glad you like it. I'm expecting some stimulating playing sessions between the two of us with that thing, you hear?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow. Em merely smiled, her new tooth shining in her gums. "Good response kid."

The next gift had a bow on it, and it wound up on Emmeline's head, the green color matching her eyes perfectly. The box from Tony and Ziva continued a few new outfits and a new sensory book that involved touching and hearing, along with a miniature stuffed tiger for her to cuddle with.

"Boo," Emmeline proclaimed, hugging the animal to her chest. Ziva rested back against Tony, a contented smile on her face as they watched the little girl. "Me Boo!"

"Is your tiger's name Boo?" Jenny asked, looking down at the little girl. Emmeline nodded, clutching the stuffed animal closer, nuzzling the toy's soft head with her cheek. "Well, you can thank your Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony."

"We're the cool aunt and uncle," Tony whispered in a conspiratorial whisper, causing Em to giggle again and Abby and Tim to roll their eyes. "Just so you know for future reference, favorite goddaughter of mine."

"Isn't she your only goddaughter Tony?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Shh, she doesn't know that!" Tony said, holding up a hand to shush her, but his eyes gleamed with amusement. "You know I love ya doll."

"Who doesn't love an adorable birthday girl?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow at his family. He'd been sitting back and watching them with a smile on his face, enjoying the moment of peace.

Things had been busy, in recent months. It was Fiona's senior year of high school, so she was looking at colleges and taking exams and thinking about the future, and moving much too fast. Jenny had been doing more traveling in the recent months, attending more conferences and meetings since Emmeline was older, and SecNav was starting to expect more from her. And his team had been receiving a heavier caseload; it seemed that the world of crime was getting a lot of business.

And, on a personal level, things were changing. Abby and Tim had been married for almost four months, and he was probably more aware than he should be that they were trying for a baby. They weren't having success though, and Abby had been a little bit more subdued than anyone was used to.

Tony and Ziva were constantly moving forward; they'd moved in together, and there had been rumors that Tony had been ring shopping. Jethro knew that if the younger man was going to propose, he'd make it special, of that he was sure. And, he couldn't wait, because they were happy.

His family was happy, even if they were being overworked and stressed and made a little crazy. They all had smiles on their faces, and were laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

And to top everything off, his baby girl was a year old today. She was happy and healthy, her green eyes glittering and her grin wide and her giggle filling the room.

He watched his wife as she bounced Emmeline and laughed with the things Tony or Abby or Fiona said. When she turned her head to just the right angle, he could see the pink line that was her scar, the reminder of one of the longest days of his life. He thought about how beautiful it was to him, even if she thought of it as a blemish.

Em looked right at him, looking adorable with the green bow stuck to her head and the tiger cuddled to her chest. Her face split even more into a grin, her free hand reaching for him.

"Dada!" she called, leaning off of Jenny's lap towards him. He took her easily, kissing her head and settling her on his lap. She pressed her head and back against his chest, humming happily as she drummed her heels on his leg.

Emmeline finished opening her gifts, laughing often and smiling, Abby taking pictures and videos all the while. Fiona scooped her sister up when the gift-opening was finished, kissing her nose.

"You are the best little sister a girl could ask for," Fiona said solemnly, pressing her nose against Emmeline's, looking into her eyes. They were serious for maybe five seconds, and then Fiona burst into laughter, which pulled Emmeline in as well.

Jethro stood and settled on the couch next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, one hand laying gently on his thigh.

"She's so big," Jenny said softly, eyes tender as she watched their daughters. "Hard to believe that a year ago she was born."

"Been quite a year," Jethro remarked, his nose making its way to her curls, breathing her in.

"And let's hope for many, many more," Jenny replied, pulling back to look into his eyes, cupping his cheeks in her hands. He nodded, his cobalt blue irises locking into her emerald green.

"Decades more," he said, and she nodded, her face breaking out into a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly before breaking away to the wolf whistles Tony was emitting.

"Tony, are you sure you aren't still in high school?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He grinned, his hazel eyes dancing.

"I'm not the one making out on the couch," he answered, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"You need to grow up, and learn the difference between kissing and making out."

"There's a difference?" he asked mockingly, and Jenny let out a laugh.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't grow up," Jenny said, standing and stretching her back. "You're pretty fun to have around."

"Ah Jen don't put that in his head," Jethro said, shaking his head, his eyes watching her movements as she bent to pick up the fallen wrapping paper. "No he's gonna think he's funny or something."

"Boss, that hurt," Tony said, holding a hand over his heart. Jethro rolled his eyes, shaking his head again.

"You'll live."

"I'm cutting the cake now Tony. Drown your sorrows in sugar," Jenny told him, and his eyes lit up.

"I call first piece!"

"Last time I checked your name wasn't Emmeline and you weren't the birthday girl," Fiona said, raising an eyebrow at him as they walked to the kitchen. "What makes you so special that you get the first piece?"

"Alright, fine, I'll take the second one," Tony said, sighing dramatically. "It I must."

"Well, since it's your favorite goddaughter's birthday, yes, you must," Abby said, throwing his words back in his face. He rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Nice work Abs, throwing the words in my face," he said, bumping her hip lightly with his own. "Nice touch."

"No problem godfather," she replied, grinning. "C'mon, let's go eat cake."

"I call a corner piece!"

"Shut up DiNozzo!"


	48. Surprises, Excitement, and Laughter

A/N: I love all of you who have left comments. Just so you know. I apologize for another birthday chapter, but this is an important one. There are only TWO chapters after this!

I have a question for all of you who have read this story, and have appeared to enjoy it. I have an idea for another Fiona story, not connected to this one at all- it just has Fiona in it. What if she didn't come into a canon world-she came into an AU world where Jenny and Gibbs have been married since Paris, and have a family? If anyone would want to read that, either PM or leave a review, because if you guys would like to see that, I think I'll write it! :)

Oh, and Happy Father's Day!

* * *

Eighteen.

It was a composite number; it was divisible by one, two, three, six, and nine. Three of those divisors add up to eighteen, making it a semiperfect number.

Eighteen is the atomic number for argon; there's an 18-electron rule of thumb in transition metal chemistry for characterising and predicting the stability of metal complexes.

In Chinese mythology, there were eighteen levels of Hell; in some cultures, eighteen was a symbol of being a blood relative.

And most importantly, it appeared, was that eighteen was a rite of passage in American culture. Eighteen was associated with high school graduation, with going to college, with being able to vote, with becoming an adult.

And today, Fiona was undergoing that rite of passage.

Not surprisingly, she woke up first. Taking a shower, she took the time to fully wash her hair and shave her legs, using her favorite orange blossom body wash. She stepped out and dried off, taking the time to blow dry her hair so that she could straighten out the wavy ringlets. She stepped out of her bathroom in her robe and stopped when she caught sight of a small wrapped box on her bed, a card beside it.

Then, she caught the scent of fresh-brewing coffee, and she knew her parents were up.

She sank down on her bed, picking up the card and opening it to find a simple birthday card. The note from her mom on the bottom caught her eye, and she smiled as she read it.

_I can't believe how fast you've grown up, Fiona. I found this while I was cleaning out my jewelry box, and I found something that was pretty special to your mom and me. Our father gave them to us on our eighteen birthday, and I figured I'd continue the tradition. Continue to be amazing sweetheart-I love you. -Mom._

Curious, Fiona turned to the small box and picked it up. She ripped off the light purple paper, revealing a small, blue velvet jewelry box. Opening it, she gasped softly.

Nestled in the deep blue velvet was a beautiful silver necklace. The pendent was an intricate silver web, glistening droplets of pearl and diamond mixed with raindrops of sapphires and emeralds, and splashes of ruby and opal. It was absolutely gorgeous; Fiona ran her fingers over the flat pendant, feeling the bumps of the small circles of the stones that rested on the spindles of the silver web. She was touched by her mom-she'd started a tradition that Fiona was looking forward to continuing.

She secured the necklace around her neck before going over to her closet and selecting her outfit. She picked a tight black skirt that hugged her hips and her legs, and paired it with a light green v-neck shirt. She tucked the shirt into the skirt and then slid a thick black belt with a large silver buckle around her waist, just above her hips. She grabbed a pair of green flats and slipped into them before going into her bathroom to do her make-up.

Simple black eyeliner and mascara with emerald eye shadow accents was all she needed, and after securing a pair of silver hoops into her ears, she was ready to go downstairs.

She headed down the stairs slowly, hearing the low murmur of conversation in the kitchen. Heading into the kitchen, she found her parents at the island, coffee mugs in front of them.

"Happy Birthday Fee," her dad said, slipping off his school to give her a hug, kissing her cheek. Her mom was neck, wrapping her up in a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"You look great, Fee," her mom said, brushing back some loose hair. "The necklace looks beautiful."

"Where did you find it?" Fiona asked, fingering it lightly. Jenny smiled softly, touching one of the small emerald balls.

"Your grandfather gave Jess and I matching necklaces when we turned eighteen, and I was looking through my jewelry box, and I found them," Jenny said, looking up. "Your mom loved that necklace, but she left it here, spring break of her senior year of college, and, well, we both know she couldn't come home to get it."

Fiona nodded, before catching sight of the third coffee mug on the table.

"Please tell me that's mine," she said, reaching for it. Her dad nodded, handing the black mug to her. She took a sip, thankful when she tasted her creamer already in it. "It must be my birthday-I don't even have to add cream and sugar to it."

"Only because you turn eighteen once," Jethro replied, and Fiona laughed.

"Well, I appreciate your effort Dad," she replied, blowing a kiss to him. "Is Em up?"

"I went in and checked on her, and she was still completely out," Jenny said, shaking her head. "But we'll both be here when you get home from school today. Unless you want to skip, that is. Wait, are parents allowed to say that?"

"I appreciate it, but I have a huge Pre-Calc test today," Fiona replied, her mouth twisting in a frown. "But, I wouldn't have a problem with you picking me up."

"You got it kid," Jenny said, nodding. "You need a note, right?"

"Yeah," Fiona replied, nodding. "Can we get lunch? My test is at 10:30."

"Sounds like a plan," Jenny said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. She handed Fiona the note, Jethro watching in amusement.

"Is this what I miss when I leave in the mornings?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with his coffee mug in his hands. Jenny and Fiona both rolled their eyes at him.

"Are we entertaining you?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded, his lips curling up into a smirk, and Jenny threw her pen at him. "Stop laughing."

"God, I swear sometimes it feels like you two are the teenagers in this family," Fiona said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the time of them. "Who's driving me to school?"

"I am," Jethro replied, standing up. "Since your mom is picking you up early, I'll take you in."

"Sounds good. I just have to grab my bag," Fiona said, her fingers wrapping around her mug and bringing with her. "Can I drive?"

"Well, I guess since it's your birthday, yeah, you can," Jethro said, tossing her the keys. She caught them in her left hand with a grin, her green eyes shining.

"You're the best Dad," she said, kissing his cheek. "Let's go!"

Jethro watched his daughter walk out of the room, and pulled his wife closer by the waist. He kissed her softly, feeling her smile against his lips.

"Have fun with her," Jethro said, brushing back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I'll see you when I bring the team over at five thirty."

"Have a good day at work," Jenny replied, kissing him again. "Love you."

"Me too," Jethro replied, kissing her forehead before releasing her. "Give Em a kiss for me."

"Of course," Jenny replied, smiling. "Go catch Fee before she leaves without you."

Jethro's smile as he left the kitchen was infectious.

* * *

Five thirty rolled around before anyone knew what hit them; Jenny, Fiona, and Emmeline were in the living room watching the news when the door open and people flooded the main hallway.

"Happy Birthday Fee!" Abby cried, finding the teenager and hugging her tightly. "I can't believe you're eighteen!"

"Abs, let her breathe, we all want to get a chance to wish her a happy birthday," Ziva said, trying not to laugh as the teenager was squeezed. Abby released her, and Fiona shot Ziva a grateful look. "Happy Birthday Fiona."

"Thanks Ziva," Fiona said, accepting the much gentler hug from the older woman. "Thanks for coming you guys, this means a lot."

"Our favorite teenager turns eighteen? Of course we're gonna be here!" Tony said, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "You're growing up too fast kid."

"We keep telling her to stop, but she isn't listening," Jenny said from the couch, where Emmeline was sitting on her lap. The toddler grinned when she saw her family, her green eyes alight.

"Ab, Ab!" she cried, seeing her godmother. Then, she caught sight of Ziva, who was seeming to become her new favorite person. "Z!"

"Em is getting so big," Abby commented, wiggling her fingers at the toddler. Jenny nodded, letting the little girl slide of her lap and toddle unsteadily across the small space between the couch and Ziva's legs.

"Both of my girls are growing up," Jenny said, sighing quietly. "I don't like it."

"I second that," Jethro said from where he held the pizza box. "C'mon, the food'll be in the kitchen."

Everyone settled in the kitchen, a slice of pizza on a plate in front of them and a cup next to their plate. Em sat in between Jenny and Fiona, cut up pieces of cheese pizza on her plate. Everyone was enjoying watching her stuff the pieces in her mouth, smearing pizza sauce all over her face.

"I literally don't think she could get any cuter," Abby said, her green eyes wide. "She is the most adorable thing on this planet."

Tim's only response was to slip his arm around her waist, and she leaned into his embrace slightly, letting out a sigh. With that, everyone knew there'd been another month of disappointment, and the air grew somber for a moment.

"Hey, it's Fee's birthday," Tony said after a moment, one arm thrown around Ziva's shoulders. "I think we need music."

"DiNozzo may actually be right for once," Fiona said, letting out a soft laugh. "What shall we listen to, Tony?"

"I'm feeling something with a beat," Tony said, leaning back in his seat. "Surprise me."

"Alright," Fiona said, slipping out of her chair and heading over to the stereo. She flicked through the CDs for a moment before selecting one and popping it in. "How do you feel about glitter?"

"I think it depends on the method in which it's used," Tony said, confusion filling his face as he looked at her. "But what does that have to do with-"

_This place about to blow_

"Fee what the hell is this music?" Tony yelled, covering his ears as the music blasted from the stereo. "I think my ears are bleeding!"

Fiona turned the music down with a grin, her eyes glittering with laughter.

"You wanted something with a beat," she said with a shrug, laughter in her voice. "That was the wonder that is Ke$ha."

"I never want to hear that ever again," Tony said, and Jethro nodded his agreement.

"I want that out of my house," Jethro said, his eyes wide as he tried to forget what he'd just heard. "Tonight, Fee."

"Sir yes sir," Fiona said, saluting him. "You can thank Lauren for that CD; she let me borrow it."

"Well, she can have it back," Jethro said, shaking his head. "That's what you consider music?"

"Welcome to my generation," Fiona said, settling back in her chair.

"I like my music," Jethro said, picking at the pizza crust on his plate.

"All five songs?" Abby asked, her voice teasing. Jethro rolled his eyes, and everyone could tell he'd been caught.

"Music isn't my thing," Jethro replied, shrugging. "I build boats."

"We know."

* * *

It felt like the next two hours flew by; before anyone knew it they were saying goodnight. Everyone had a hard time saying goodbye to Em and Fiona, and it took a while for the house to be cleared. Fiona helped her parents clean up the kitchen and the living room before they all settled in to watch a movie.

"How much dough did you rake in?" Jethro asked, one arm around Jenny, pulling her close. Em was practically asleep on Jenny's lap, her eyes only opening every once in a while.

"About four hundred," Fiona replied, curling up in the arm chair, resting her head on a thick red pillow. "And some movies and music. And, Ziva got me that new Sarah Dessin book, so I'm happy."

"Well that's the most important thing," Jenny said, resting her head against her husband's chest. "I'm glad you're happy."

"It was definitely a good birthday," Fiona replied, nodding. "Game for a movie?"

"Sure," Jenny said, adjusting the now-sound asleep baby in her arms. "I'm just going to put Em down."

Fiona nodded, watching as Jenny stood and shifted Em to her hip. Both Jethro and Fiona watched them walk out of the room, and then Jethro motioned for his daughter to come sit with him. She got up and moved to the couch, curling against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you," Jethro started, one hand rubbing Fiona's back. "You're an amazing girl, and an even better daughter. And the fact that I'm able to call you mine puts this huge smile on my face-one that I don't want to go away anytime soon. And you're growing up so fast-I can't believe you're eighteen. I feel like you were just turning sixteen."

Fiona hid her smile in his shoulder, listening to him talk. He never talked this much, and it touched her that he was breaking some barriers with this. It made her love him even more.

"I know you're gonna do great things, Fee. I can't wait to see them all," Jethro said, finishing one of the longest speeches he'd really ever given. Fiona pulled her face out of his shoulder and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I can't wait for you to see them," Fiona replied simply, her grin infectious. Jethro's lips turned up into a smile, and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I ever tell you you're a great dad?"

"Once or twice," Jethro said, shrugging his shoulder. "Doesn't get old."

Fiona smacked his shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you're a great dad, even if you're slightly annoying."

"Happy Birthday Fee," Jethro said, kissing her hair. "Happy Birthday."

Those two words have never meant so much.


	49. Caps, Gowns, and Tears

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews-is anyone else like freaking out that there's only one more chapter after this? I am. This story has been a part of my life for over a year-and now it's almost finished. Absolutely incredible. Thank you to everyone that is continuing to read it-you are all amazing!

Cramps. Suck. That's why this didn't go up yesterday like I'd planned-but now exams are done, so things are a little better.

* * *

She was _graduating_.

In her room, Fiona sat cross-legged on her bed, her cap and gown spread out on her desk chair. Music was playing softly in the background, and Fiona was just spending some time just remembering the past two and a half years.

So much had happened-and she knew there was still much more to come.

And in exactly two hours, she would be graduating high school.

She'd been accepted into Villanova, and was going to be studying psychology. She didn't want to go too far from home-there was simply too much tying her to it, like her baby sister-but she still wanted to be independent.

She was excited, to be moving forward, but there was a part of her that didn't want to grow up; she didn't want to be an adult, and to be on her own. The idea scared her-the future was a scary place of uncertainty and change.

There was a knock on her door that pulled her from her thoughts, and she shook her head slightly.

"Come in!" she called, watching as the door opened and her mom slipped in, eyes softening as they met hers.

"Hi."

"Hey Mom," Fiona said, smiling. Jenny returned it, coming over to the bed and sinking down on it.

"Getting ready for today?" she asked, her fingers running over the bedspread.

"Yeah," Fiona said softly, sighing. "I can't believe it's today."

"Neither can I," Jenny replied, sighing. "I can't believe how fast the time is flying by. It seems like you just got here."

"So much has changed," Fiona commented, nodding. "But I wouldn't change it. I'm so happy, it's insane."

"Oh Fiona, you have no idea how happy you've made me," Jenny said, taking her daughter's hand in both of hers. "You've made my life so much brighter-I've loved having the chance to be your mom, and watch you grow into this amazing, beautiful young woman with hopes and dreams and wishes and wants. You're the best daughter a woman could ask for-I'm so incredibly lucky, Fiona."

"Mom, you're making me cry," Fiona said, wiping at the tears that kept falling. Jenny let out a watery laugh, wiping at her own eyes.

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me," Jenny said, wanting that idea to be pushed.

"There is a good reason they call these ceremonies 'commencement exercises'. Graduation is not the end, it's the beginning," Fiona replied, remembering a quote she'd heard. "This is the beginning of something great. I just know it."

"I have no doubts," Jenny said, squeezing her daughter's hand. "You're going to do great things-there isn't even a question."

"Thanks Mom," Fiona said, smiling.

"As Dr. Seuss said- 'You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. You are the guy who'll decide where to go'," Jenny quoted, smiling. "Be yourself, and you can get anywhere."

"Dr. Seuss was the man," Fiona said, grinning, and Jenny laughed.

"I'm inclined to agree. Your sister seems to like him."

"I have to get ready now, don't I?" Fiona asked, sighing softly as she looked at the cap and gown laid out on the chair. Jenny nodded, squeezing her hand.

"I have to go grab your father and sister so we can get ready as well," Jenny said, standing up. "I'll be back in to check on you in about half an hour-you'd better be ready."

"Yes ma'am," Fiona replied, mock-saluting her. Jenny rolled her eyes and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sighing, she stood up, going over to her closet to pick a dress.

Jenny closed the door to her daughter's room, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe Fiona was graduating today.

She called Jethro from the top of the stairs, telling him to bring Emmeline upstairs so that they could all get ready to go. She took the toddler from her husband and sent him to get ready, and took her daughter to the nursery to get ready get ready.

"Your big sister is graduating high school today," Jenny informed Emmeline, bringing her over to the changing table. "I can't believe how fast time is going by."

"Mama," Emmeline said, touching her mom's cheek. Jenny smiled, kissing her baby's palm.

"That's me, you silly girl," Jenny said, pulling the little girl's t-shirt and shorts off. She changed her diaper before pulling the purple sundress over her head, adjusting her daughter's auburn ringlets. "You look beautiful."

"Fee," Em said, looking around.

"You'll see your big sister soon," Jenny said, hoisting her daughter off of the table, setting her on her hip. "Let's go see how Daddy's coming along, alright?"

"Dada!" Em cried, delight in her voice. Jenny grabbed a light white sweater from a drawer before taking the little girl into the master bedroom, depositing her in the middle of the bed.

Jethro was dressed in khaki shorts and a dark blue polo, and as Jenny and Emmeline walked in he turned, smiling.

"You look great," Jenny remarked appreciatively, her eyes scanning him. He rolled his eyes, going over to Em on the bed, tickling her. "Of course the toddler gets more attention than I do."

In response, Jethro came over and slipped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. He kissed the corner of her mouth, raising an eyebrow.

"That enough attention dear?" he asked, mocking her. She rolled her eyes, pushing him away playfully.

"Too late now," she said, going over to the closet. Jethro rolled his eyes, slipping his arms around her from behind and pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her collarbone, his lips warm against her skin. "Jethro-stop, I have to get ready!"

"But you taste good," Jethro murmured against her skin, making her shiver.

"Your daughter is watching us, so unless you want to traumatize her…"

That stopped him cold.

"I thought so," Jenny said, smirking. "Why don't you take Em downstairs and wait for Fee? I'll be there in a minute."

"Whatever you say," Jethro said, placing a chaste kiss to her shoulder before going over to the bed, scooping up a giggling Emmeline. "Don't take too long Jenny."

"I'll try not to," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Working quickly, she picked a white and purple floral patterned skirt and paired it with a pale lavender v-neck t-shirt. She grabbed a three quarter length-sleeved white sweater and slipped her arms into it, and completed the look with a pair of lilac heels.

Going into the bathroom she twisted her hair into a simple knot at the back of her head before sighing, pulling slightly at the dark circles underneath her eyes before giving up. She looked fine.

Heading back down the hall, Jenny knocked on her daughter's door and heard a muffled 'I'm almost done!' from within. Smiling, she continued downstairs, finding Jethro and Emmeline sprawled out on the couch, Em curled up on her dad's chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"You two look adorable," Jenny said, leaning against the doorway and watching the rhythmic motion of her husband's hand on their daughter's back. "Is she asleep?"

"Almost," Jethro replied, tilting his head back slightly to look to Em. "Figured that if she slept now, she'd feel better after the ceremony."

"Good thinking," Jenny said, nodding. "Fee should be down soon."

Jethro sat up slowly, minding the sleepy baby on his chest. He ran a hand down his face, looking tired. Jenny frowned, knowing he was exhausted from the recent case; the team had closed a difficult double homicide the day before, and everyone was looking a little rundown.

"You look tired," she said, sitting down next to him on the couch, one hand touching the dark circles under his eyes. He tilted his head back against the cushions, closing his eyes.

"I feel tired," he replied, hugging out a breath. "I feel old."

"Mm, not too old," Jenny said, kissing his collarbone lightly. He laughed softly, his chest rumbling under Emmeline's body and Jenny's hand.

"You would know," he said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Hey, hey, watch the sexual innuendo around the kids."

Both parents turned at the sound of Fiona's voice, and Jenny got choked up when she caught sight of the cap and gown on her daughter.

"Mom, please don't make me cry again," Fiona practically begged, folding her hands together. Jenny nodded, keeping her mouth closed so that her emotions remained in check.

"You look great kid," Jethro said, nodding in approval. "Can't believe you're graduating today. Growin' up too fast."

"You're telling me," Fiona said, one hand going to her hip. "I'm the one growing up!"

"We know," Jenny sighed, pulling out her camera. "Picture time."

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Gibbs and Co were taking up an entire row in the outdoor stadium, looking at the stage. The team and Ducky had met them there, and Tony and Ziva had picked up Ashley on the way there.

Em was awake and alert, sitting on Abby's lap, looking all around her. Abby happily watched her goddaughter, kissing the back of her head softly.

The principal of the school came out onto the stage and took the mike, and the crowd quieted down. Everyone listened as he spoke, talking about how much the student body had achieved that year, and the accomplishments of certain teachers and students.

The salutatorian gave a speech, talking about a mix of people that had come in second, and still changed the world.

Jenny had to keep nudging Jethro awake throughout the award ceremony-sports were announced, and then the music department and the musical the school had performed.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they started handing out the diplomas.

"Why does her last name start with an S?" Tony hissed under his breath, and Zia head smacked him, glaring.

"Be quiet!"

At last they reached the S section, and Tony sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

"Fiona Shepard-Gibbs."

Of course, the entire team stood and clapped loudly-louder than for anyone else-and even from their seats they could all see Fiona grin, her cheeks turning pink as her emerald eyes sparkled.

"You are all so obnoxious," Jenny said, shaking her head as she rocked Emmeline, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, you love us," Tony said, nudging her.

"Keep telling yourself that DiNozzo," Jenny said, patting his hand. "Keep telling yourself that."

"That hurt," Tony said, holding a hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it," Jethro said, and Ziva laughed.

"Give him food-that'll do the trick," she said, and Tony folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going to respond."

"You just did."

* * *

"Fiona!"

The teenager was attacked by a black whirlwind-she happily hugged Abby back.

"Abs, can't breathe-"

"Oh, sorry!" Abby said, releasing her. "Don't wanna choke the new graduate!"

Fiona colored, finding her parents and throwing her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. Emmeline giggled from Tony's arms, reaching out, wanting to enter the group hug.

"Do you want a hug too?" Fiona asked, pulling away and grinning, her fingers finding the baby's sides and tickling making the giggles become louder. She took her sister from Tony, settling her on her hip and kissing the soft auburn curls on Em's head. "Man, you're getting heavy."

"Fee!" Emmeline cried happily, clapping her hands on her big sister's cheeks. Fiona laughed, kissing both of the toddler's palms.

"Hello silly," she said, making her sister giggle again. She passed her off to her dad, who hefted the baby up onto his hip, letting her latch onto him.

"So, ready to enter the real world?" Tony asked, one arm around Ziva's waist, letting her lean against him. Her left hand gleamed with a beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring-Tony had popped the question on her birthday, and their wedding was in a few months.

"As John Mayer said-'there's no such thing as the real world',"" Fiona said, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Technically he sang that," Tony replied, and Fiona laughed.

"Fine, as John Mayer sang," she corrected, and he nodded.

"Good."

"Let me rephrase his question-are you ready to go to college?" Tim asked, and Fiona smiled at him.

"I'm very excited to go to college, yes, Tim," Fiona replied, not expecting it when Logan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Logan!"

"Hey graduate," he said in her ear, grinning as he kissed her neck. She rolled her eyes, her hands slipping over his on her waist.

"Hey yourself," she replied, her head falling back on his shoulder. "We're outta here."

"Not too quickly, I hope," Jenny said, raising an eyebrow. Fiona laughed, shaking her head.

"Of course not. I could never leave you guys for too long," she said, looking around at the group surrounding her.

Her eyes moving from Tony and Ziva to Abby and McGee, Ducky, and her parents and Em, she sighed, content. This was her family-not all of it in blood, but they were hers. Her aunts and uncles, her best friends, her support system. They were everything she could ever ask for-a shoulder to cry on, a person to get advice from, someone to laugh and joke with, and-arguably most important-they gave her someone to love her, and for her to love in return.

Lastly she looked up into her boyfriend's apple green eyes, finding the love, happiness, and pride in his eyes, and she hoped hers reflected all those sentiments back.

She was happy-and she wouldn't change anything, not for any amount of money, not for anything.

She was with her family.

* * *

"_Do not go where the path may lead; go instead where there is no path and leave a trail." –Ralph Waldo Emerson_


	50. An Epilogue, Mama's Song, and Daughters

A/N: Um…wow. Can anyone else believe we're at chapter 50-and the end of this story? When I started this story in April of last year, I never imagined how much it would blossom and grow, or become my baby. But it has, and I am very sad to see it end, but, I think it's time. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story, put it on alert, or favorited it-you all mean the world to me. I hope you'll tell me what you thought of the conclusion too!

This turned a little song-fic-ish to start, but I heard the song and I couldn't resist (it's Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood). And, finding a song for Fee and Gibbs was a little difficult, but after a good hour of YouTube searching, I settled on 'Daughters' by John Mayer. Both songs made me cry when I heard them, because it reminded me of _my_ parents. Hence why both songs were chosen.

And now, I give you the epilogue of 'A Past Reminder'.

* * *

Eight years later…

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life_

Jenny Gibbs sat quietly in the small chamber nestled in the side of the church, watching the flurried activity around her with a soft smile.

Standing on a slightly raised platform, her now-twenty six year old daughter stood in a beautiful white gown, her thick brunette curls secured underneath a veil, beaded pearls lining the headband of it. She looked gorgeous, but Jenny still could not believe it was her daughter's wedding day.

After dating through college, Logan had proposed to Fiona on the day of graduation with his grandmother's ring, a gorgeous diamond with sapphires on both sides of it. She'd, of course, said yes, and so the preparations had started. And now, a year later, Jenny was getting ready to say goodbye to her daughter.

_And I know you watched me grow up_

_And only want what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers_

She'd watched Fiona grow from a fifteen year old into the beautiful young woman she was today. She'd watched her blossom into an intelligent, confident adult, and she'd helped her through all the hardships life had thrown at them.

"Mom?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, her gaze softening at the sight of Fiona.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," she said, coming over and touching her daughter's cheek. A deep blush crossed the bride's cheeks, her green eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe all this is happening," Fiona admitted, sighing out a breath. "Can you believe I'm only ten minutes away from marrying Logan?"

"Honey, I still see you as that fifteen year old that walked into my office and turned my whole world upside down," Jenny told her, watching as her daughter's face softened as she remembered. "I know your father feels the same way."

"And look where we are today," Fiona commented, looking around her.

Sitting in front of the vanity, getting the finishing touches on her hair, was Emmeline. The now-nine year old had grown into a beautiful little girl; with her thick auburn hair and bright green eyes, she was the perfect mix of her parents. Somehow, she'd managed to skip the impatient gene, and was quiet and thoughtful, although she loved to run and jump. She was currently dressed in a pale lavender dress, and she had been chosen as the flower girl. Now settled in her hair was a crown of daisies and lilacs, pinned securely into her curls. She swung slightly in the chair, singing a song from chorus.

Standing in one corner with a fussy toddler was Abby, her thick, dark hair piled onto the top of her hair almost messily, but beautifully. In the ten years she'd been married to Tim, she'd remained the active, bubbly woman she'd been before; she'd just adjusted around being a wife and mother as well. Little Rebecca Marie had been a well-wanted gift to Abby and Tim, after they'd learned that conceiving would be more difficult for them than most couples. But three years ago, they'd learned Abby was pregnant, and they treasured Becca that much more, because there was a good chance she would be their only child.

Fiona's gaze next moved to Ziva, who sat in a chair, watching the festivities from her seat as she sat with a baby carrier at her feet. Inside was Isaiah Eli DiNozzo, now only two months old. Out with Tony was Arianna Elise DiNozzo, Isaiah's five year old sister. The two had married only six months after Fiona had graduated from high school, and Arianna had been born a few years later. Isaiah was a bit of a surprise to them, as they hadn't been trying, but he was a welcome addition. Fiona smiled, watching as Ziva reached into the carrier and scooped up the now-crying infant, holding him carefully, minding her burgundy bridesmaid's dress.

"A lot has changed since you arrived," Jenny remarked, slipping one arm around her daughter and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "And I'm so glad you did sweetheart. You are so lucky to be marrying this man."

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

Jenny knew how much Fiona meant to Logan, and that her daughter truly loved the man she marrying. She would be proud as she watched her daughter and Logan exchange vows, and as they took their first steps as husband and wife.

"Fiona, do you love Logan?"

Jenny was brought from her thoughts by her youngest daughter's question. Em stood near her sister's feet, her bouquet of pink and lavender-colored roses in her hands and a curious look on her face.

"Well, Miss Em," Fiona said, adopting a nickname she'd come up with when her sister had been a baby. "I love Logan very much."

"Is that why you're marrying him?" Em asked, tilting her head slightly. Fiona smiled, nodding.

"I'm marrying him because he loves me and I love him, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Someday you'll find a man you feel the same way about, and no matter what Daddy may say, he'll be happy to walk you down the aisle too," Fiona said, flashing a look at her mom, who rolled her eyes. "But don't grow up too fast-you've gotta keep Mom and Dad young for me, and any grandkids that may come their way."

"Please, tell me that's not your way of telling me you're pregnant," Jenny practically begged, raising one eyebrow at her daughter. Fiona laughed, shaking her head.

"No, Mom, you've got a little while before you've got to think about being called 'Grandma'," Fiona replied, touching her little sister's cheek gently. "And you are no where near ready to be an aunt yet. I think you've got to be at least ten first."

"I'll be ten in four months!" Emmeline cried, her green eyes alight with excitement. "Right Mommy?"

"That's right sweetheart, you'll be ten this October," Jenny said, nodding. She sighed as her youngest ran off to see Ziva and Isaiah, turning back to Fiona. "You look so grown up."

"I still feel like that fifteen year old sometimes though," Fiona admitted, letting a soft smile touch her lips. "It seems like that was only yesterday."

And Jenny agreed; it felt like only yesterday that that teenage girl was standing in her practically brand-new office, telling her that her sister had recently passed away from cancer and that she now had to care for this teenager.

But she'd loved every single second of it.

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_Giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

"I think that we're going to have to go sit soon," Jenny said, glancing at the clock. "There are only a few more minutes."

"Gosh, why is everything moving so quickly?" Fiona asked, her hands fluttering nervously. Jenny took them gently into her own hands, kissing each of them softly.

"Just take a deep breath, and get ready to walk down that aisle to your future," Jenny told her, and for the first time, tears glimmered in her emerald green eyes. "I am so proud of you sweetheart."

"I love you Mom," Fiona said, tears glistening in her own eyes. Jenny smiled, leaning up and kissing her daughter's cheek before hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Fiona," she whispered before pulling back and wiping her tears. She squeezed her daughter's hand once more before stepping back and turning to both Ziva and Abby. "I can take Becca and Isaiah out to Tim and Tony now."

Fiona watched as her mom took Isaiah's carrier and Becca's hand before blowing a kiss to Emmeline and then Fiona, and then leaving the small bridal suite. She took a deep breath, looking into the mirror again.

She was ready.

_Mama don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

As she waited for her father to come and tell her it was time, she sent a thought skyward.

_I miss you Mom_, she thought, a smile touching her face. _But I know you'd love Logan, and that he'd love you too. I'm happy, and I love you. Don't worry about me-I'm in safe hands._

Then there was a knock on the door, and she took a deep breath, going over to the door and opening it. Her dad stood in the doorway in a crisp black tux, his face more weathered due to the past few years, but still looking handsome as ever. He let out a low whistle when he saw her, nodding.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," he said, his blue eyes shining. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready Dad," she said, nodding her head. "Are you?"

"It's gonna be hard to give you away, I won't lie, but he makes you happy. I couldn't ask for anything better for my daughter," he said, letting her slip her hand into the crook of his arm. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, breathing her in, one last time before she became someone else's. "I love you Fee."

"I love you too Dad," she said, her throat clogging with emotion. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, her dress rustling with the movement. They stood by the doors for a moment, and then the organ sounded.

"Let's do this sweetheart," Jethro said, and his smile reminded her of all the times they'd spent together on his boat, and all the time they'd spent together; all the times he'd used those exact words. She grinned, nodding.

It was time to meet her future.

Jethro pushed the door open, and together, they started walking.

Everyone turned and stood, and Fiona blushed as they passed family and friends. Friends from both high school and college that she'd met-her friends from childhood were even there. Then there was family-Tim's sister Sarah was there with her husband, Ziva's father was there, and there, in the front row with Ducky and her mom, stood Jack. Her mom was next to Jack, and he held her hand tightly as she dabbed at her falling tears with a handkerchief. Emmeline waved to her, a wide smile on her face, and she nodded. She saw Tony in the front row on the opposite side of her mom, Isaiah asleep in his arms and Arianna clutching his pant leg. McGee stood on Arianna's other side, Becca looking curiously from his arms at them. Palmer and his wife were there as well, and Fiona let all of her memories from NCIS wash over her.

Then, her gaze went to her soon-to-be husband.

He looked dashing in his crisp black tux and bow tie, his hair sporting the Marine crew cut he'd gotten when he'd enlisted after college graduation. He was training to be a medical technician for the military, and Fiona couldn't be prouder of him. When his gaze met hers he grinned, his eyes alight with happiness. Her heart fluttered, and her dad squeezed her hand closer to him for a moment as he took a deep breath.

It seemed like they'd barely been walking when they reached the altar, and then Jethro completed a sign as old as marriage itself. He carefully took Fiona's hand and raised it briefly to his lips before passing it to Logan's, squeezing both their hands.

"Keep her safe, Marine," he said, nodding to his soon-to-be son-in-law. Logan nodded, his green eyes solemn.

"That I can do sir," he replied, his gaze falling onto his almost-wife. "She's in safe hands."

"I know son," Jethro said, a smile touching his face. "I know she is."

With that, he went to stand with his wife, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her graying-temple lightly. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes briefly before opening them and taking a deep breath, watching as her daughter and almost-son-in-law turned to the preacher.

It was time for the rest of their lives to start.

* * *

After the exchange of the vows, and the putting on of the rings, the preacher finally said the words they'd all been waiting for.

"Logan, you may kiss your bride," he said, a smile on his face. Logan grinned and lifted the half veil off of Fiona's face, touching her cheeks gently before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. It was short and sweet, and when they broke away their eyes were alight with happiness. They turned, hands interlocked, and the preacher spoke again.

"And may I present Mr. and Mrs. Logan DiNozzo!"

There were cheers and clapping, and Fiona flushed bright red again. She looked at her husband-her _husband_- and together they took their first steps as man and wife. Jenny's cheeks were streaked with tears of happiness, and Jethro wiped them away with his fingertips, bestowing a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and following Fiona and Logan out of the church.

They waved as Fiona and Logan got into the limo parked in front of the church, 'Just Married' painted in white on the back window and metal cans strung on the back bumper. They watched as it drove off, and Jenny reached down and scooped Emmeline up, her body protesting the motion vehemently.

"Your big sister just got _married_," she said to her daughter, and Emmeline nodded, her face breaking out into a smile.

"You _cried_," Em told her mom, touching a tear track on her mom's face. "Are you gonna cry at my wedding too?"

"Em, don't even make your mom and I think about your wedding. We just got through this one," Jethro said, shaking his head. He reached over and took Em from Jenny, situating her on his hip. "You are too young to be thinking about getting married. Let's go enjoy Fee's reception, and see her before she goes to her honeymoon, alright?"

"What's a honeymoon Daddy?" Emmeline asked, and Jenny laughed, slipping her arm through her husband's as they began to walk to their car.

"Well, it's like a vacation for right after you get married," Jethro explained, obviously uncomfortable.

"What do you do on it?"

"Well, uh, Fee and Logan are going to Greece, so they're going to be on a beach," Jethro said, swallowing hard. Jenny's laughter threatened to spill over, and he sent a glare at his wife. "You love going to the beach, right Em?"

"I love swimming!" Emmeline exclaimed, her green eyes bright. "So Fee and Logan are gonna swim and stuff?"

"That's exactly what they're going to do sweetheart," Jenny said, rescuing her husband.

"Are they gonna come back with a baby?" Emmeline asked, and Jenny paled as she looked at her husband.

"Well, why do you ask that?" she managed, her eyes wide.

"Cuz Auntie Abby said that Fee was gonna come back pregnant, and you said pregnant was when you have a baby, like when Auntie Ziva was pregnant with Isaiah, and then Arianna came over to our house while Auntie Ziva went to the hospital to get Isaiah," Emmeline explained, shrugging her shoulders. Jenny sighed, remembering to strangle Abby later for planting the idea in her daughter's head-even if it probably was true.

"Well, just because Auntie Abby said it doesn't mean it's true Emmy," Jenny replied, tweaking her daughter's nose. "Let's just go and enjoy the party, okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Are we gonna dance?"

"You bet we are," Jenny replied, smiling at her daughter. "We're even going to get Daddy to dance. How does that sound?"

"Not gonna happen Jen," Jethro muttered, his gaze dark as he looked at his wife. Em looked at him with big green puppy-dog eyes, her lower lip stuck out and quivering.

"Puh-_lease_ Daddy?" she begged, her hands clasped together and tucked underneath her chin. "For me? Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

"Oh, alright, alright, I'll do it," Jethro said, relenting easily to his daughter's will. Emmeline motioned to be put down, and Jethro let her easily, watching as she ran up to walk with Jack and Ducky. Jenny laughed softly, pressing closer to him and murmuring in his ear.

"You are putty in that girl's hands."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't cha," he grumbled, shaking his head. "You aren't much better though, so I wouldn't be talking."

"Oh, I can say no when necessary," Jenny replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "I just can't wait to see what you're like when she's sixteen."

"She's not leaving the house," Jethro said seriously, his eyes wide. "If she's even half as beautiful as you and Fiona, she's not dating until she's thirty."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, she'll be beautiful alright, but that girl is going to have boys lining up around the block to date her."

"I'll just kick their asses," Jethro said, puffing out his chest. Jenny snorted, shaking her head.

"There's the big, bad Marine I fell for all those years ago."

"Ah, you love me for it," Jethro replied, looking down at her. "And I love you, my fiery lady-director."

"Call me that again and I'll kick _your_ ass," Jenny said, glaring at him. "I haven't been lady-director in nearly five years."

"Hasn't been the same without you babe," Jethro told her, kissing the top of her head. "I have no one to fight with."

"Jethro, you fight with Leon all the time."

"Yeah, well I can't exactly have make-up sex with Leon after we fight," he informed her dryly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"That would be awkward," she replied in a deadpan, leaning her head against his arm. "Have you told Tony you're retiring this August?"

"Jen, I only told Leon last week," Jethro said, looking down at her. "I'll tell the team soon. I know Tony's ready."

"He's been ready for a while now," Jenny said, nodding.

"He, Tim, and Ziva make a good team, and I'm sure they'll find a good Probie for him to teach," Jethro said, a proud gleam in his eyes.

"They all learned a lot from you," Jenny replied, smiling up at him. "I did too."

"Oh, I learn more every day," Jethro said, leaning down and kissing her, his nose bumping hers affectionately. She smiled when he pulled away, her eyes closed for a few seconds more.

"Over a decade later and I still love you like I'm a teenager," Jenny said, shaking her head as they continued to walk towards the reception hall. Jethro laughed, the sound easy and natural now.

"And many more to come," he said, and Jenny nodded in agreement. "You ready to be a grandparent?"

"Please, I have a nine year old. Do you think I'm ready to be a grandparent?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at his question. "But it'll happen before we know it. Those two are as bad as we were. Can't keep their hands off of each other."

"Please Jen, I don't need these mental images," Jethro replied, groaning lightly. Jenny laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Jethro, they're married. It happens."

"You know, Abby is right. She's gonna come back pregnant."

"And you know what?" Jenny asked, looking at him. "That's okay. They love each other, and they are more than ready for a baby. Hell, I was pregnant with Em _when_ we got married."

"Our circumstances were a tad bit different than theirs Jen," Jethro said, raising an eyebrow. His wife shook her head at him.

"Not really. Either way, if they do wind up having a baby within the next year, I'll be more than happy for them."

"I will be too," Jethro said, kissing the top of her head. "Sarah looks like she's going to burst."

"Her due date is tomorrow," Jenny replied, shaking her head slightly. "I have no idea how she's able to still get around."

"I have no idea how her husband deals with her," Jethro said, wincing when Jenny hit his chest. "Hey, hey, don't hit me."

"Don't joke like that," Jenny said, glaring at him. Finally, the reception hall came into sight, and Jethro let out a breath of relief.

"Jen, calm down," he said, kissing her temple. "We're going to have fun with our daughter before she leaves for Greece for two weeks, alright?"

"Don't remind me," Jenny said, leaning into him again, letting him wrap his arm fully around her. "I look at her, and I still see that fifteen year old girl that walked into my office and changed everything."

"We owe her, big time," Jethro added, his grip on her tightening slightly. "Without her, things would be so different."

"I owe her you," Jenny said softly, looking up at him and touching his cheek. "Who knows if I ever would have had the courage to tell you how I felt without her coming."

"I've never been more thankful than when you asked me to stay," Jethro replied quietly, his blue eyes full of rare emotion. Jenny nodded, her eyes reflecting his. "I love you Jenny."

"And I love you Jethro," Jenny said, reaching up and kissing him fully, right in front of the reception hall. They were interrupted by a loud wolf whistle, and they pulled away to see Tony grinning from the front steps with Ziva and his family. Jethro rolled his eyes at his Senior Field Agent, taking Jenny's hand as they walked towards their family.

"Boss, you giving us a show outside the reception hall?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "And, I don't know if this has fully set in yet, but we're related now, like, legally."

"DiNozzo, don't make me head-slap today. I'm happy, don't ruin it," Jethro said, but his eyes showed his teasing. Tony grinned, clapping Jethro's back. "I can't believe my daughter is a DiNozzo."

"Ah, Boss, DiNozzo's are great!" Tony cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "I mean c'mon, Ziva loves it!"

"Tony, I would not speak for your wife. She may cause you bodily harm," Jenny told him, watching as he swallowed before looking at Ziva, kissing her cheek.

"Sweetcheeks, ya know I love ya," Tony said, reaching down to scoop up Arianna, smiling at her giggles. "And I love you too Princess."

"More Daddy!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Ziva smiled before heading to Jenny, Isaiah in his carrier.

"Hello Jenny. It was a beautiful service. Fiona was absolutely gorgeous," she said, hugging her friend after setting the carrier on the ground. "And Isaiah did not cry, which I was afraid was going to happen."

"Oh, Fee wouldn't have minded," Jenny said, shaking her head as they all started into the hall. "We should find her so that we can congratulate her properly."

It only took them a few moments to find the bride and groom, and as soon as Fiona saw them her face lit up.

"Mom!" she called, lifting up her dress so that she could walk over to her and hug her tightly.

"Oh Fee, it was beautiful," Jenny whispered, keeping her daughter close.

"Thanks Mom," Fiona replied quietly, tears in her voice, but excitement as well. "I'm _married_. How crazy is that?"

"Only as crazy as the thought that I just watched my daughter _get_ married," Jenny replied, finally pulling away so that she could wipe at the mascara starting to drip down her face. "So much for waterproof mascara."

"Oh Mom, we proved that theory wrong a long time ago," Fiona said, shaking her head as she laughed. Jenny joined in, nodding.

"I guess you're right."

"Fee, you looked amazing sweetheart," Jethro said, coming over and hugging his daughter, kissing her hair. "It was perfect."

"Thanks Dad," Fiona said, pulling back and kissing his cheek. "Come on, Logan wants to talk to you."

Fiona led them over to where her husband was waiting patiently, and once Fiona reached his side, she linked their fingers together. Logan cleared his throat, nodding to his in-laws.

"I know I'm supposed to save this for the toasts, but I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving me your daughter, and us your blessing, and for everything you've done for us over the years," Logan said, his green eyes happy as he looked at them. "It really means a lot to me-and I'm glad to be a part of your family now."

"Logan, you were a part of our family the moment you caught our daughter's eye," Jenny told him, smiling at him. "But now it's official-and we're glad to have you."

"Welcome to the family Logan," Jethro said, sticking out his hand, and Logan shook it with his free one. "I know you'll take good care of her."

"You don't have to worry about that," Logan said, nodding as he looked at his wife.

"We know that," Jenny said, smiling. "We'll let you greet your other guests-we'll see you at the table."

"I love you Mom and Dad," Fiona said, giving them a smile.

"We love you too," Jethro said, smiling at them. Then, Tim, Abby, and Becca came up, and Jenny and Jethro slipped away to find their table.

"She looks so happy," Jenny said, looking over at her daughter, who was talking to one of her friends animatedly.

"Because she is," Jethro replied, slipping his arm around her chair, letting her lean against him slightly. "We all are."

"Ain't that the truth," Jenny said, letting a smile slip onto her face. "Ain't that the truth."

And the truth it was.

* * *

They'd made it through dinner and the toasts, some of which had been laugh-inducing, and some of which had been tear-jerkers. Now, it was time for dancing.

But, before anything else, there was the father-daughter dance, and Fiona found her dad, slipping her hand into his.

"You ready to dance?" she asked, her voice soft and teasing in his ear. He nudged her with his elbow, rolling his eyes.

"You're the one with two left feet," he replied in a low whisper, making her laugh, the sound light and beautiful in the air.

"I'll show you two left feet," she said, grinning. He spun her out onto the dance floor, bringing her back with the swish of her skirt.

The strumming of a guitar began, and the room quieted as the pair began the dance they'd spent probably too much time practicing. John Mayer's voice came out over the speakers, and Fiona rested her head on her dad's shoulder, sighing softly as she squeezed his hand.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

The song meant a lot to him-then again, the girl in his arms meant a lot to him. While she may not have been his flesh and blood, she'd taken his heart to a place it hadn't been in a long time before that. And because of this girl, his entire life had changed-for the better.

He felt her sigh against his chest, her breath tickling his neck as she snuggled a little closer, her dress rustling between them. He pressed her closer, kissing her forehead.

Their movements around the dance floor resulted in a badly misshapen circle; they were just going with the flow. But neither cared-there were no such things as shapes and circles and patterns.

There was just there the here and now-that moment that both would hold in that special place in their hearts reserved for fathers and daughters.

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

Fiona had never felt safer than when she was in her dad's arms.

It was just a fact. For the past ten and a half years, her safe haven had been in Leroy Jethro Gibbs' arms.

Now there was another man who kept her safe-a new safe haven. And she loved Logan, with every fiber of her being, but she knew that her father's arms would still always be available-they would still keep her safe from even the darkest storms.

She pulled back to look up at his eyes, the sapphire of the irises reflecting her face back at her.

"I love you Dad," she said softly, and his face softened, his lips curving up into a smile.

"I love you too, kiddo," Jethro replied, using the nickname from her teenage years. As she smiled he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

The bubble that they'd surrounded themselves with began to weaken as the music faded, leaving them with the last chorus.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Jethro placed another soft kiss to his daughter's forehead as the song ended, and she squeezed his hands, smiling.

"Thank you," she said softly, before she was swept away by other guests and questions and her new husband. "Thank you for everything-for loving me, raising me, for doing everything. You're the best father I could have asked for-that any girl could ask for."

"I'd do anything for you," Jethro replied, cupping her cheeks softly, tapping his thumbs on her nose lightly, making her smile, and try to wiggle away momentarily. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me-I can't imagine my life without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Fiona said, leaning in and kissing his cheek, smiling. "So you don't have to. Just watch everything else unfold."

"Can't wait," Jethro replied, and Fiona grinned.

"Go dance with Mom-she's probably bawling her eyes out somewhere. Go make her smile," Fiona said, seeing Logan coming towards them. "It's what you do best."

So Jethro watched as his daughter was swept away by her new husband, laughing with him, kissing him. He turned to find Jenny, knowing Fiona's words were probably right-Jen had been very teary and emotional since the announcement, so he wouldn't be surprised if she was crying.

He found her with Em at their table, wiping her streaming eyes with a tissue. He sat down next to her and took one hand, running his thumb along the back of her hand. She let out a watery laugh, shaking her head.

"I have turned into an emotional mess because of this," she said, wiping at the falling tears. Jethro merely squeezed her fingers, and she returned the squeeze, throwing him a grateful look.

"Mommy, Fee isn't going away!" Emmeline said, trying to reassure her mom by patting her hand. Jenny laughed, kissing her daughter's hair.

"Oh, I know," Jenny replied, tickling the little girl's cheek. "She's just growing up too fast for Mommy to handle-and so are you. I can't believe you're going to be ten soon."

"Stop reminding me!" Jenny said, shaking her head as she pulled the little girl closer, tickling her. Emmeline shrieked with laughter, trying to get away.

"Stop Mommy!" she cried, trying to pry her mom's hands off. "Stop it, that tickles Mommy!"

"Oh, too much for you?" Jenny asked, smiling at her daughter's giggles.

"Yes-Mommy!"

"Oh, alright," Jenny said, relenting. Giving her daughter a playful push, she kissed her nose. "Go out and dance. I'm sure you could get Uncle Tony to dance with you."

Both parents watched their daughter run over to where Tony was sitting with Ziva and Isaiah, Emmeline eventually getting Tony to stand up and take her out to the dance floor. Jenny leaned against her husband, kissing his cheek softly.

"It's almost time," she said quietly, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back against his chest, almost sitting on his lap.

"I know," he replied just as quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We knew it was gonna happen soon enough Jen."

She sighed, curling further into him, breathing him in.

"I love you," she said, raising her gaze to his. "I'm so glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too Jen," Jethro said, cupping her cheeks in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

Smiling, Jenny kissed him, sexy and slow, just they way they liked it. They didn't hurry to finish-no one was paying much attention to them, and Jenny just wanted to take the time to kiss her husband.

She had everything she could ever want-and she'd gotten it because of the amazing woman dancing on the floor with her brand new husband. She'd gotten back the man she'd always wanted.

All she'd needed was a little past reminder.

-The End-


End file.
